A Fool's Heart
by Nosferatu869
Summary: Ise's friends turned their back on him, didn't they? They didn't consider his feelings and selfishly pushed their own agenda. These actions have consequences. They will learn. Even if they don't want to. The road to becoming an adult is difficult, isn't it? But for the sake of the future, they must all mature. No more being stuck. Make your move, Ise.
1. The Fool's Heart

**Hey guys Nosferatu here. Now before you get your knickers in a twist about "OH MY GOD YOU ALREADY HAVE 3 ONGOING STORIES CHILL OUT", yeah I know, but this one ain't so much of a story. It's more of a one shot actually.**

 **You see, I just read 'A Scarlet Betrayal' (good title) by The sous (yes that's his name I don't know what it means) and y'know I just kind felt compelled…...OBLIGATED….to write this…**

 **This community man, goddammit. I love it, but man. Alright so, his story. If you like it, that's fine I guess. Enjoy it. Just love what you love. Because you see it's not garbage. If it was then I would just be here telling him "Lmao you suck. (Well actually no i wouldn't be I'd probably just ignore it) " but I'm not. Because I don't think it's garbage. In fact, I'm gonna commend sous for his efforts. Because at least he tried. Like, look sous, your story isn't spectacular. It's has grammar and spelling issues, pacing issues, it's a little bit contrived and nonsensical, and holy shit dawg. The first chapter is almost straight plagiarism like come on dawg wtf. None of that was your ideas, you just ripped off all the other authors. I mean, i dont want to "accuse" but it's not even accusation. You actually just took all of those things from other authors. I'm not one to judge but I don't think that's right man. I honestly think it's the only real issue with the story. I think all the other stuff can be ignored, but _that_ is a bit concerning. At least enough to be addressed. Just think about the authors you're pulling stuff from man. At least say that you've been inspired or something.**

 **But all of that aside, at least sous gave a bit of a shit. I'm sure he enjoys writing and while his story isn't great, it definitely isn't absolute dogshit like most of the other betrayal stories here and he should most definitely continue writing. But the majority of those stories, jesus Christ man they suck horsec*ck (A bit of a hyperbole). But the sous' story is one thing: It's very mediocre. There's nothing really outstanding about it and I'd say the only thing kinda special about it is that it is a Le Fay pairing story, which is rare. That's good. But at the very least, with some constructive criticism and some creativity, he can definitely become better. And that is OCEANS better than what I can say about some authors.**

 **My point is, the standard for betrayal stories is obscenely low it seems. I've only really ever seen it done properly like twice. The best one is most definitely 'An Indomitable will' by Lionheart and that's cuz he's a fuckin G and one of the authors I respect. He's the one who made me think "Holy shit I definitely want to write a betrayal story" when his came out. And I'm sad that he doesn't update as regularly as I do (if at all), but then again basically no one does, cuz they have lives. So, in light of this fact I have made the decision to write this possible one shot to finally "SHOW YOU HOW IT'S DONE" (quotations). I call it: 'An in depth, psychological writing of the betrayal arc which makes more sense than it did in cannon in hindsight rip'.**

 **That's not what I actually call it.**

 **P.S. don't worry guys, I will be updating Lone Dragon Emperor soon I just had to get this outta the way but after that I'll be finishing it up. (This is outdated)**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

After school, after the meeting ended.

Sensei and Rossweisse-san left because they still have things to do as teachers.

We prepare for the school festival with the remaining members. Looks like me and Kiba have to do power related tasks.

…I then glanced at Buchou. She's looking at the documents used in the meeting and is reading them.

…She still hasn't returned to her good mood. Hmm, what should I do? If I don't reconcile with her before the game, I'm scared that it might cause difficulties. Apologising…..it seems like she won't forgive me unless I acknowledge the cause and apologise to her… And I don't know the cause of it! Hmm…

It happened when I was having my head all puzzled over it.

A light runs through the top of the table. The light drew a circle, and turns into a shape of a magic-circle….

…It's a familiar symbol.

"…Phoenix?"

Koneko-chan mutters. That's right! It's exactly like Koneko-chan said! This is the magic-circle of Phoenix!

It's a small magic-circle which has the size to appear on top of the table, so is it a communication-type? But who? …Don't tell me it's Raiser? What does he want?

I was in suspicion, but from the magic-circle a holographic image was projected and the face of a young woman appears.

She has a high-class atmosphere and looks. She has her hair up and adorned with expensive looking accessories.

"Okaa-sama!"

Ravel made a shocking voice.

Okaa-sama? Ravel's mother? So that means she is the wife of the current head of the house of Phoenix which also makes her the mother of Raiser. She's pretty. She looks like she is in her twenties. Since she is a devil, I don't know her real age… But she certainly looks like Ravel!

[How do you do, Ravel. Sorry for the sudden call. I couldn't get any time, so I ended up calling at this hour. In the human's world Japan, it's still school time right?]

"Y-Yes, it certainly is, but why did you call all of a sudden?"

When Ravel asks, Lady Phoenix says….

[….Are Rias-san and Sekiryuutei-san here?]

The one who was called by her is Buchou…..and me? Why me?

Buchou stands in front of the projection.

"How do you do, Obaa-sama. It's been awhile."

[Ara, Rias-san. How do you do. It certainly has been awhile. And…..]

The Lady looks around. Is she looking for me? I positioned myself where she can see me immediately.

"Ah, hello. I'm Hyoudou Issei."

[Hello to you too. This is our first time meeting like this, isn't it Hyoudou Issei-san of the Sekiryuutei. I apologise for introducing myself like this.]

"N-No. S-So do you have some business with me…..?"

I ask while acting politely.

[Yes, I thought I should greet you properly…. Normally, I should go and greet myself to Rias-san who is in charge of the Hyoudou residence and the academy which my daughter will be home-staying at, but there were reasons why we couldn't visit…]

"…You know, since the demands of the Phoenix's tear are increasing, so maybe they don't have time because of it…"

Kiba whispers to my ears.

Ah, I see… House of Phoenix are the main suppliers for the Phoenix's tears after all.

I heard that there are emergency demands on the Phoenix's tears, and that they can't keep up with the supplies, so the Lady must be with it as well. That must be hard. It's much appreciated, seriously!

Buchou replies while smiling.

"Not at all, Oba-sama. Your words would be enough. Please leave Ravel to us."

[….I'm truly sorry, Rias-san. For having you take care of Raiser after the game, and also having you look after Ravel….]

It seems like she isn't saying it with bad intentions. I thought they would hold a grudge against us because the engagement was cancelled, but it seems like they don't even have a bit of it. There are so many big-hearted people in the house of Phoenix.

But for Buchou, it must be complicated. After all, she couldn't decline the transfer of Ravel and the responsibility for her.

Then the Lady looks at me.

[Also, Hyoudou Issei-san. Please especially look after my daughter.]

…..M-Me too? And she emphasized the word 'especially'.

Of course, I will look after her.

"Y-Yes, of course. But Buchou is also here, and there are people who can look after her better than me in our club…."

[Yes. Of course, by entrusting my daughter Ravel to Rias-san and everyone else, she will have no trouble at the school in the Underworld. But, what I would like to ask of you is different from that. Will you please protect her so no weird pests would come near her? By having the Sekiryuutei who has gained many achievements next to her, both my husband and I can feel assured.]

"Weird pests…?"

So she's telling me to look after her so no guys would come near her in the human world? I'm also a guy you know….. W-Well, I won't do anything like laying my hands on Ravel. She's my important junior. She's cute, but I won't lay my hands on her!

"I understand. I don't know how much I can do, but I will protect your daughter!"

When I said that, the Lady made a bright expression.

And besides me, -Ravel has her face very red. …..Hey hey, what happened Ravel…?

For a moment, the face of Buchou who appeared within my sight…looked sad…but was that just my eyes?

[I thank you very much.….Ravel.]

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

[You know what you must do? You have to support Rias-san, and you have to listen to your seniors, and on top of that you have to deepen your relation with Hyoudou Issei-san. As the daughter from the house of Phoenix, work very hard so you don't tarnish the name of our house, okay?]

"Of course!"

Looks like the mother and daughter are talking about something. I don't know why, but Ravel has her face red, and it looks like she is filled with spirits…

[And lastly, Hyoudou Issei-san.]

The Lady talks to me again.

"Y-Yes."

[I hear that your dream is to become a High-class devil.]

"Yes, it is….And?"

[My daughter is currently my "Bishop". I traded with Raiser.]

"Y-Yes, I have heard."

[Please remember it very well. My daughter is free. She is my [Bishop]. She doesn't belong to Raiser. Very well?]

"Y-Yes! U-Understood!"

That's something I already know, but well, I just nod my head just in case.

Hearing that, the Lady nods her head. She looks satisfied….. Why?

[My business here is done. Rias-san, Hyoudou Issei-san, and everyone, please forgive my sudden introduction. And it's time now. Ravel, behave in a manner where you won't make any shame as a lady.]

"Yes, Okaa-sama."

[Now then, everyone. Good bye.]

 _ **FLASH!**_

The light brightens, -it then turns into a shallow light and disappears.

….The greetings of Lady Phoenix which came here like a storm. It must be due to worrying about her daughter and the greetings to us. Though there were things I'm not sure of….

I was in doubts and made a sigh, and Buchou who was about to leave the room unsteadily on her feet appears within my sight.

"….Bu….Buchou, where are you going?"

When I asked, Buchou stops, and she mutters without turning around.

"….Ise, will you protect me?"

…..Why do you ask such a thing suddenly…..? I don't know, but my answer is obvious!

"Of course, I will protect Buchou!"

"…And Asia?"

"Eh? Yes, I will also protect Asia!"

"And Akeno?"

"Akeno-san? That is obvious. But….. What happened, suddenly asking me such a thing?"

I don't get it. I don't get what Buchou's intention are at all.

But, Buchou asks with a lower tone.

"…Hey, Ise."

"Y-Yes…."

"…To you, 'what' am I? 'Who' am I?"

I don't get the meaning of this question….. But, to me…..

"….Ummm, to me Buchou is Buchou and-"

The moment I said that.

"—Baka!"

She scolds me mixed with a sound of her crying. Buchou rushes away from the spot, and she left the clubroom.

"Rias-oneesama!"

Asia goes after Buchou.

Asia turns to me after she reaches the door. Her eyes…are soaked with tears. Why is Asia crying…?

"Ise-san! You are horrible! It's too much! Why can't you…..! Why can't you understand Onee-sama's feelings!?"

Saying that, Asia goes after Buchou.

Having Asia also say that to me, I just stood there dumbfounded.

….Wa, wait a sec! What's the meaning of this!? Why is Asia also mad at me!?

"That wasn't right, Ise-kun."

Kiba makes a sigh.

"….N-not right as in what?"

"That, precisely. Geez, you are so….. I can understand very well what the girls are going through."

"Exactly. It's natural for Rias and Asia-chan to get mad."

Akeno-san also sounded mad. Even Akeno-san….?

"Even I, who is dense at these sorts of things thought you were a bit off, Ise."

Even Xenovia looks at me with her eyes half-closed!

"Mou! Ise-kun, sure is a no-no! Poor Rias-san!"

Even Irina was mad.

"….You are the worst."

Ooooooo! I just received the coldest "You are the worst" quote from Koneko-chan!

I don't know what I did wrong! I just don't know! To begin with, maybe I should go after her?

I tried to leave, but I was stopped by Akeno-san.

"The current Ise-kun will just hurt her more even if you go after her, so don't."

…..Seriously?

Is it that serious? B-But….. It's my fault right? My fault…

I really don't know.

No, I actually have a 'maybe' kind of guess, but inside me that possibility is very unlikely…..

It's basically impossible, that's why I don't understand….. Shit! I started to get confused even more thinking about it!

"…Hey, Gasper. Am I really bad here?"

I asked my junior. Gya-suke says it in apologetic manner while twitching his body.

"…Umm…. Yes, I think you are very bad….."

Even Gasper says that to me!

I felt down. –Then Ravel asks while panicking.

"U-Umm…..this is my mother and my fault, right…? I'm sorry…."

Is it…Ravel's fault? It seemed like Buchou tried to leave after the communication between the Phoenix mother and child…

Akeno-san places her hand on Ravel's shoulders.

"Ravel-chan doesn't have to worry about it. Ise-kun's the most at fault here because he never tried to think about the crucial thing between Rias and himself until now."

Akeno-san cheers her up like that, and she started to prepare for tea after urging Ravel to sit on the sofa.

It looks like I'm the biggest villain here.

…..Uuu, what am I supposed to do?

* * *

 _ **The Fool**_

* * *

 **Part 1**

I didn't know what I was supposed to do…..

After that thing that happened in the clubroom, I didn't know what to do. I was somehow labeled as the bad guy and berated by everybody...

I still don't know what I did…. I had a clear guess…. But that's not it…. That couldn't be it... So then, why?... At the very least, please explain it to me….

..But it doesn't matter right now.

Right now, I am walking home alone. I ended up leaving the clubroom later than everybody else. I felt that they didn't feel comfortable with me after that, so I decided that going alone was best. But I still feel lonely after all…..

..Truthfully, I don't want to go home. Everybody probably already made it there, and….. I don't know how to face them…. I don't want to face them…

I have a hope in me that maybe it'll just go back to normal. Maybe they'll blow it over in a couple days and today was just a bad day.

But that hope is false…. Even I know that….. So I don't want to go in there….

But it's too late…. I'm already here.

I'm outside of the gate of my giant house. I remember when it first got renovated. It happened when I was sleeping and when I woke up Buchou and Akeno-san started fighting. Thinking back, weren't they fighting over me?..

I don't understand it…..

—I was already approaching the front entrance.

Here it is. The entrance to my house. And yet I don't want to enter it.

I lifted my hand to open one of the double doors, but…..

…..

What should I do?...

They're in there. This is where they live after all. So what do I do? What do I say to them? Do I apologise? But about what? I don't know the reason. I don't know what to apologise about.

…...I'm afraid.

Are?...…. What is this feeling?

It's almost like….. I felt a hit to my pride?

I mean it's my house…

 _And yet I don't want to go in_ …

….

 _ **Dakun**_ ….

I entered through the front entrance. The large hall was empty, but I could hear the usual noise from the main living area. A part of me feels like it wants to curse the fact that I have to take the stairs past the living area….

Nevertheless, I walk to it.

"Aaaaaaaah! Even though I tried so hard, I still lost to Koneko-chaaan!"

Everyone was in casual mode. Irina was playing some fighting game with Koneko-chan and lost horribly. Xenovia was just watching with Akeno-san on the couch. Rossweisse-san seemed to be helping Mum cook dinner, and Buchou and Asia are nowhere to be seen. Ravel is just sitting alongside them with a look of shame, somehow.

Looks like they haven't noticed my presence from behind yet.

Or maybe they have and are just ignoring me…

Ah. Ravel looked up and saw me.

"A-Ah, Welcome home, Ise-sama…"

"Eh? Ah...Yeah…"

Somehow….. I don't feel at home….

Ravel is fidgeting while looking around to the other girls, who were not looking to me.

No, it's okay.. I was hoping I'd be ignored, to be honest...

"I'm gonna go drop off my bag…."

"Eh? Ah, yes, of course... Um…. Ah, wait, Ise-sama! I…."

It seems like Ravel wanted to call out to me who was walking upstairs, but I guess she gave up. It's fine. It's best if you don't, Ravel. They may end up telling you something.

Actually, I wonder if they'll tell her something right now.

…...…...I don't want to hear it.

 _ **Pom Pom Pom Pom Pom**_...

I made my way up a lot of stairs. I was wondering where Asia and Buchou could be.

"Ah."

I received my answer when I was walking down the hall to my room. My door had that same piece of white paper from the day before stamped on it.

[ _Ise not permitted_!]

Yeah….. I suppose that makes sense. I guess I'll just put my bag in the extra room I slept in. And sleep in it as well. Again...

—I felt another pang in my heart, similar to the one from before. As if the sign was a damage to my pride or something.

This is my room….. But I can't go in it…

….

My arm slowly lifted. My fingers gripped onto the edge of the paper.

This paper….. My room is "off limits"?…

"Ise not permitted", is what it says... I am not allowed to enter…my own room?

 _ **Chrr**_..

—A small tear appeared at the top of the page. I was pulling down on it.

My room...is restricted?…

 _ **Chrr**_...

A feeling slowly began to seep into me…. An..angry one...

….I don't—...

 _ **Chrr**_..

— _want this sign here anymore_.

[Partner.]

Eh?

….

Ddraig's voice called out to me. I felt like it snapped me out of something.

—I release my grip on the page. The top left of it, which was somewhat ripped, drooped down.

…...I can't be here.

I walked to the extra room I slept in and tossed my bag in without a second thought. I started making my way down the stairs again.

I can't be here.

"Ah! Ise-sama, where are you going?"

Ravel stood from the couch she was on and questioned me. I could see the other girls visibly freeze for a few moments.

I turned my head to her with what felt like an empty smile on my face...

"Just for a walk..."

I want out...

"Ah, wait! Ise-sama!"

Too late. I was already leaving the house. I noticed the girls may have turned back when I walked out, but I suppose it doesn't matter now. I just need to be alone.

I don't want to be alone. But I have no choice, huh.

Ah. It almost makes me feel like crying. Ahahaha.

Everybody. They all ignored me.

It makes sense I guess. They must be really mad at me for what I did. Even though I don't know what it was. But, as I thought, it still hurts.

I don't want to be ignored. I want to talk with everyone. I want it to go back to normal. I want it to be okay. But it can't be that way. Because of what I did. Because I messed up.

Because I messed up? How did I mess up?

I don't know. They won't tell me. I can't fix it. They won't let me fix it.

Now they all…..

Buchou…. Asia, Akeno-san, Irina, Xenovia, Kiba, Koneko-chan, and Gyasuke. They all are mad at me. They're all disappointed with me. Because I messed up.

I start thinking of everything we've been through.

Asia…... I tried to save you from the Fallen Angels back then…. I failed…... I tried to save you from Diodora... Again, I failed... Is that why you're mad at me?...

Akeno-san, I tried to help you with your hatred towards your father and your Fallen-Angel blood….. But I guess I failed you…

—I don't know where I was planning on walking to, but I know this path. This path, this road I'm walking down, I know exactly where it leads. I know where I'm going. And I don't know why I'm going there. But my body is what's moving me toward "that place".

Koneko-chan, you were afraid of your power and of your sister. I thought I helped you overcome those fears. Little by little you started to grow….. But, somehow, I failed you….

Kiba, didn't I help you reconcile with your past? You said you would always have my back, didn't you? You said it so much it got creepy. Were we joking back then?... I guess I failed you….

Irina, we were always friends, weren't we? I could always tell that, somehow, you looked up to me. Maybe that's why you were so boyish back then. But things change. I have become a pervert and an idiot. I'm not like the little superhero I wanted to be….. So I guess I disappointed you... I guess I failed you…

—Yes, I know where this path leads to. I know where I'm headed. It's sunset. It's getting darker by the minute. My subconscious is driving me forward to where I know I'm going. It's dragging my body along, even though it feels limp.

Xenovia, I guess we never got along, huh. We're comrades, but I guess that's really where it ends. You kept asking for that strong offspring of yours to come along soon enough from me…... I guess I failed you….

Gasper, you were a Kouhai I wanted to watch grow. I wanted to help you become stronger. To become more of a man like you wanted to. You said you wanted to be like me….. I suppose, not anymore...

Rossweisse-san, you weren't there. I wonder what you would have said…..

Ravel….. I suppose it's my fault…..

…..

Is this how it will be…...from now on?...

[Partner. Are you there?]

Ah, I made it. I'm finally where I thought I was going.

This park. The same one. The same time.

I remember "that day", so clearly. It's still fresh in my mind.

The date was perfect. I had so much fun. I thought it was right. I thought I was doing it right.

I was ready to give up my perverted ways. If it was for her, then it was worth it. I was thinking about the future, when she would become my girlfriend. When she would become my wife. When she would become the mother of our children. Haha, how pathetic. Someone like me...

 _("HAHAHAHA! Kill me?! Someone like you?!")_

….

….….Did I fail _you_ too?...

….

..Haha…

"…..Hahaha…. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!..."

...The sky..

 _("If you want to blame someone then blame the God that put that Sacred Gear inside of you.")_

I looked up at the sky. To that being which was thought to be dead. To God.

…

…

...

Do you really hate me that much?...

[Partner. Are you listening?]

….Ah…. The sky is moving…... It almost looks like it's swirling…..really slowly…..

It looks the same colour as "that day"…

That day….

I put my best clothes on. I showered twice. I put on cologne. I planned the entire thing out. I even showed up early.

Oh, yeah. While I was waiting, I received a flyer from Buchou's familiar which ended up saving my life.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Are?...

That's right. I received a flyer that ended up saving my life.

…

…

…

But it was Buchou's familiar. She told me about it after she revived me.

…

So she knew what was going to happen—.

…

…

 _ **SCRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

[Partner!]

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH, MY HEEEEEEAAAAD!

Aaaaaaaaah! It's loud! What is it?! It's a loud screeching sound! It just happened randomly while I was thinking! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! All of my memories are flashing in my head! Aaaaaaaaaaaah, it hurts! Why?! What's happening?! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's spinning! The sky is spinning! Everything is spinning! Aaaaaaaaah, let me think!

Ah!..

Ah..! Ah... It's stopped…. Ah…. It's over….. Ah... No,wait….. It's still spinning….. Everything is spinning….. Ah…. I need to sit down…..

[Partner!]

Ah…. The bench…... Yeah, there it is….. Ah…. Sit down….. Ah, god…. I can't stop holding my head….. It's pounding….

—No…. This can't be….. Something like that….. There has to be a mistake….. Think about it…... Buchou…... I'm sure there was nothing she could do…..

The Fallen-Angels…... They were sent here by Azazel-sensei…... They were on the edges of war….. She couldn't do anything like that….

...Her hands were tied, right?...

Yeah….. I don't know much about the politics, but I'm sure that was the reason…

….B-But they were rogues…

—No! B-Buchou didn't know that…..For all she knew, they could've been very important….. They were important!...

...But they disobeyed orders….. And this is Buchou's territory…... As long as they weren't doing anything bad, there was nothing she could do about them….

…

…

…

But they did…. They were doing bad things….. They were going to do more….. That's why they were eliminated….

But, even so, she wasn't there when I died…. S-She couldn't have stopped it…

—But Koneko-chan was observing me the days before….. She could have watched me….. Buchou could have watched me…..

But they didn't….. They couldn't?... No….. This is her territory….. So if they did anything dangerous…they could have gotten rid of them….. And no war would have started because they were disobeying orders…. Sensei wouldn't want war, so he would've sacrificed those rogues…..

So that means...

...If Buchou had watched me…. I wouldn't have died…

..B-But that has to be wrong…... Think about it. What would I have done if I was her?...

…

I wouldn't have taken the chance…. A person's life is more important to me than taking a risk and seeing how it turns out….. I would've saved them without taking the chance of letting them die...

I probably wouldn't get them in my peerage, but…. who cares about tha—?

 _("Please take care of our daughter. She's always been quite selfish-.")_

…

…

That can't be…..

That's not how it is…..

…

Because….. That's not the right thing to do….. It can't…..

….

Ah….. Look….. The fountain glistens so beautifully, huh, Ddraig?... Ah…. The water is kinda red looking...

[Partner. Concentrate on my voice. Do not focus on your surroundings. What you are seeing is wrong. What you are seeing is not real.]

 _("Ise-kun.")_

Ah… Kiba? Yeah, sorry. I dozed off. Let's get back to training..

 _("That's wrong, Ise-kun. Here, let me show you how.")_

Ah, Akeno-san. Yeah, sorry. Did I break it?

[Partner. Listen only to my voice. Do not close your eyes. Look down at your Gear. What you hear is wrong. Do not trust your current senses. If you sink any further, your Gear will begin to lose its stability. Your mind is conflicting its processes.]

Ah…. I'm sorry, everybody…. Please don't look at me that way…. I'm sorry I did it wrong…. So please, stop looking at me with such disgusted faces….. Please… It hurts me...

[Partner!]

I'll try my best again….. So please, forgive me…..

Please...

 _ **Thud!**_

[Partner!]

...

...

...

...

...…Are?…...

—Sunlight? Ah, it's bright. What is…? When I open my eyes….. I'm in the clubroom…

Eh? Is it another day already? What happened? I was at the park and—

"Aaaah! Lord, please forgive me for thinking such a way! Amen!"

"You really pray about everything, huh, Irina?"

"Ehehehe, Irina-san is always so devout."

Eh? The church trio?

Oh, I'm standing in front of the entrance to the room. Everyone is sitting in their usual spots.

….Is everything normal again?..

"...Hey guys….."

….None of them turn to me when I call….. Ah….. I guess I'm still being ignored, huh…

Hm?... That's weird. Is it just me or….is everyone not moving?...

"Hey…. You guys?..."

I tried stepping closer to the back of the couch on the left side. Kiba, Koneko-chan, and Akeno-san are sitting here, but—

 **[—?!]**

What?! What is this?! Everyone is..!

..… _They don't have any faces_ ….

"Win."

"Uuuuuu... I lost again…"

I looked down to Koneko-chan and Gasper who had just talked. They are playing games together. But..

You two…. Those consoles aren't on….. No, more importantly...… Neither of you are moving either… In fact...

— _No one is moving._

..But they are all speaking to each other...

Looking at them more closely...

….…..Their faces are all 'blank'. They're don't have faces. Instead, some foggy, glitchy distorted space surrounds it.

They….. They…. They resemble some bizarre manicans more than they do people…..

"Oi…. Guys….. What are you-?..."

—At that moment, I felt intense chills throughout my body. They all simultaneously turned their empty heads to "look" at me, with sickening cracks.

 _ **CRACK!**_

 **[—?!]**

 _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECHH!**_

—I backed into the wall as they all started "speaking" to me in unison. But their voices came out sounding like screeching sirens of some sort.

Too loud! Too much! I can't understand you! You're all speaking too much! Too loud! What is—?!

 _ **HAHAHA, I DON'T WANT TRASH LIKE YOU SAYING MY NAME!**_

 **[—?!]**

I can hear you….

You…. Why is it always you?...

They're all talking so loudly about different things….. I don't want them to talk louder…. But I don't want to hear _her_ so clearly either..

 **S͠҉͙̟͕͖̖̝̟̺͉̪̣͎͍͚̮̺͖ͅÀ̵̢̭͉̮̩̟̀.C̡̧͕̝͙̝̖͙̟̝̠̩̩̖͜R*̵̘̱̖̘̪̫̯͟͞E҉̷̛̟̣̤̖̠͓͎͈͈̳̥̝͉͡D̴̴̨͎̺̱̘̺͍͙̱͇̪̕͠ͅ ̷̢̮̗̩͕̮͕̪̖͍̳͉̪͔̙̰̬͟G̴̡̧̛̻͙̖̞ͅE̷͕̬̮̮̣ _A̸͏̧̦̭͚̯͈͇́͠_ Ṟ̼̩͔͇̞͚͇̖̀**

.

.

Is this a dream? Yes, a dream. It has to be. I don't usually dream fucked up stuff like this….. I must have a terrible fever or something…..

 _ **͍A Devil praying to God in a church? How laughably pathetic!**_

Loud…. So loud…..

Help me…. Ddraig…..

Somebody... Anyone...

Please...

.

.

 _Don't leave me to handle it all on my own.._

 _._

 **Ŗ͍̪̯͙̮͕̻͎̲̜͚̰̟̾̏ͫ̎̊͑̉ͨ̓͗̌̎ͣ̓̆ͬ̇ͯ̚͠ą̸̸̛̯̬̣̖̝̟̼͙͙͇̼̻̐ͩ̑̂ͫ͂̂ͫ́̇͠ͅt̸̢̤̥̬͑̓͑ͣͯ̈̎̊ͤ̆̆ͩ̽̈ͭi͓̜̠̖̞̤͍̫͓̯̰̤̯͇͚͉͍̺̞͆̒̉̈́̐̐̊̿̔ͧ͆͛ͩ̃ͦ̊̚͘ň̷̸̗̦̠̱̓̍̽̈́͋̈̾̐͒̔ͭ̀͞͡g̢̳͉̳͕͓͕̙͉ͧ͐ͩ̋̂ ̴̵̨̃̂ͦ̎̈ͤ̓̅̉̊̍̃ͫ̑̀̃̏͞҉̭̹͕̜ͅg̶̷̛̲̖̜̰͇͌̋̃͋̀ͯͤ̆̃̓̾͆͘ä́́̐̐̉͊ͣ̋͊͌̏͒̎̽̈́ͭ͆ͩ҉̧͓̯͎̫͈͍͡ͅm̢͈̬͉̠̞̭̩̭͔̬̦̹͉ͧ̅̇̄ͬ͆̓ͨ͢͜e̴̴͔̦̗̯̓̇͒̾ͩ̍ͥ̃ͫ̈́̋͛͆̆̈́͟͝ I̴̮͕̲̠̱̘̫̻̹̟̥̲̘͍̓ͫ͐͑͌ͯ́̾́͞͞ ̵̶̨̧͇͖̱̜̞̙͖̼͊̇̀͐̂̆ͥ̑͊̓͐ͧ̆͛̚̚ļ̴̠̞̬̣̮̪͔͈͈͈̜͕̹̘̹̐̂̔̐̽ͣ̉ͩ̽ͫͦ̎̈́͆̚̚͘̕͜o̶̸̫̤̜͚͍̝͚̣̩̯̬̗̫͓ͮͨͮͩͩ̋̚̕̕͝v̴̢͓̪̙̥̅̆̽̏̚ͅé̆͒ͬ͛̉ͦ͒̑ͮͯ͏̮͉̞̬̟̤͖͙̙̫͚̳̹ ̵̡̹̳̰̜̗̜̞̖̭̆́̒ͤ́͞y̴̱̝͒͗̌̇̋͒͗̚͘͘͠ͅͅo̴̴̺̞̥͉͙̲̹̳͇̐̆ͪͦ̀̀ͯ͋ͬ̃̾ͥ̂͌̕͜ͅu̼̩̼̜͓̱̺̯̭̝͇͉̇̆͊̄͊͊̌̐͐ͩ̚̚͝ I̶͇̙͕̩̜͖̙͖̮̟̜̙̰̜̙̰͙͌͊̊͛ͧ̑ͩͣ̄̄ͫͯͪͪͮ͗͋ͪ'̷̋͑̍̐͆̅͋ͦ͗͋ͯ̀́̀̐͡͠͏̟̲̪̪̘̹̮̯̘̬̪̰̪͈͎̹l̢̨͍͚̝͖̭̠͙͙̯̬͎̗ͩͫͨ̽̑̚͝l̴̟͈͙͕̲̟̮͔̯̠̗̦̘̭̫͗̃̿ͬ̆̒̆͜͡ ̦̟̦̜̲͍̙̠͖̲͓̥͔͍̭̂ͣͬ̐ͮͫͫ͟p̡̘̘͚̺̺̮̯̭͎̠͕͚̤̙̝ͩͭͫ̂̌̓ͫ̇ͨ͋ͭ̾͆̍̕͡r̷ͦ̉͋̎̈́͑ͪ̿ͨ͊̑̾͋͆͏̝͇͇͓͓̤̳̟̹̺̮̤̻̖̦̭̺o̸̢̢̭̲͓̻̞͌ͤ͒ͯ͐́ͫ͟t̔ͣ͊́̊̃̄͒͜͏͏̭̖̪̟̖̟͟ȩ̶̴̻̮̬͙̗̙̣̬̰̥͙͔͕͋̇͌́͠č̺̖̱̹̬̳̝̪̣̳̞̼͕̖͙̱̱͓͎͌ͣ̄͆̈̓ͥ̓ͭͩ̎ͬͧͭͮ͛̈̀͜ť̷͔͕̯̭͇͇̹̝̼̺̞̹̣͍̤ͥ̈́̈́ͫ̓̾́ ̴̞͍̱̹̏ͫ̉̓͌̾̅ͬ̈̊ͬ̀̔̒ͩ̆͢͢y͋͋̀ͫ͌̽ͪͦͤ̉̂͐̂̓͊͏͏͉̻̹̪̖̺ͅo̴̧̦̹̯͖̳̥ͫ̍̐ͥ͡͝u̡̨̬̤̦̪̙̣̜̻̠̫̻̫̥͉͙̮͚͉͗ͨͪ͊̊̋ͪͣ̔͟͞ Ḅ̢̖̭̲̻̥̺̲̓̓̌̄̏ͨ́͊̓̅̋ͤ͌ͦ̄́ͭ̌͘͢e̛̞̘̞͇̮̻̖̜̲̥̹̝̪̒̑̊ͭͦͭ̉̽͂́̚͟͡ͅt̶̴̻̹̮͕̙͇͔ͭͮ͐ͤͥ̎́͜r̴̴̗̞̩̖̦̪̱̲̜̘̯̥̅ͬ͆̉ͯ́͜ͅą̥̭͖̱̠̯̀͋̿ͧ̽̃͆yͪ̾̓́̆ͯ͋̃́͐ͬ̐̇͆ͤͨ́͐҉̢͓͎̳̲̙̜͙̮̙̞̦͢a͗̏̉̅͑ͣ̊͆̋͠͏͕̖͇͖̤͇͝ͅl̮̺̩̫͔̙ͫ̇ͫͫͫ̑̂̿ͪ͑͗̄ͣ͒̽̀͡**

 **.M̸̷̵̛̠͓̺̘̈̽̈́́ͤ͗̄̚͠y͒͑͒͌̅̎̾̌ͮͧ̏̓̈ͩ̚̚͢͏̭͙̝̱̱̼̫̰̱̠ ̶̴̫̥̝̖̼̫̄ͥ͌̓ͧͪͫ͗̌̿̊͂̾̓I̤̭̖̜̟̦̼̫͙̣̳̠̦͇ͧ̃͋̿̀͛̔ͣͧ̍̊̏ͨͯ̈́̉̾͒̅̀s̙̜̞̮̲̯̫̼̮͚ͩ̒̄̿͒̀̚̕e̓̇͐ͪ̔ͮͥͥ̀͞͏͇̦̦͕͍̪̹͇̝͙ I̸̢̟͇̙̭̗̠̙̮̐̈̾̃̄̄ͨ̔ͯ͊ͭ͗̓̎͗ͮ͗̅́̚ș̸̛̜͎̱̗̞͕͉͓͇̖̙̠͉͌̄͊ͬ̏̐̈́ͬ̆̓ͯ̔̍͟ͅͅͅḛ̴̢̪̩̞͇͈̙̝̹̩̱͎̰̞̜ͭͧ́̆̽ͭ̑͌̑ͩ͑ͪ͐ͭ͐͋ͭͅ-͓͖͙͈̞̤̫͔ͮͣ͆͆̇̂ͫ̍ͣͮ͗ͤ͘͠s̏̇͛̅ͮ͂ͣ̾̃̈̆̓ͣ̍̚͠͏̢͚̪̦̖̮̤̮̟̟̩̖͕̠ͅa̘͚͉̞͙̦̣̠͔̭͉̤ͤ̊̇͗̔͐ͬ͑̐͑̿̚͘͜͢͡ͅn̸̞̟̣̜͉̦̭͕͔̥̣̙͉̥̞̪ͩͣ́ͬͫͧͪ͂́̆ͪ͊̑̎ͫ̽̍ͫ͟!ͭͬ͊̎̓͆ͦ͂̑̔͌̉҉̧͎͈̥̖͈̭̮̻̮̭̜͙͓̕ Ī͇͔͔̹̯̹̙ͤ͌̎̋͢s̢̢̠͇͔͖̠̤̉̽ͧ̓̆͆̄̾́̚̚͝͞èͪ̉ͯͪ̍̇̓̊ͪ̉̄͊̓ͫͫ̓ͣ͏̢̳̱̼̞̳̠͉̦̭̜̼͇̝̪͝-̧̙͉̜̰̳͇̙̗̥̯̬̖̩̅͒̂͗̑͋̉̆̕͝ǩ̷̶̛̖̲̣͎̮̱̲̪̋ͥ͑ͥ͒̽̋ͨ̾ű̷̴̹̹̦̟̦̘̜̤̖̯̘͎̞͙̐̈̄̆̔ͧ͌̂̓̿ͣͥ̚ͅn̵̠͎̰̮̼̭̺̹̈ͦͯ̅̎ͬ̍͛ͥͤ͂͘͠ͅ Help, No** ̗

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

[PARTNER!]

 _ **GASP!**_

—I sharply inhaled air as my upper body shot up.

…

…

The park?...

[Partner. Can you respond to me?]

What?... Ddraig?... What just….?

[You lost consciousness, partner. You were lying on the ground before you, just now.]

Eh?... Ah…. I'm on the floor….. So I fell?... Oh… It's already night time….. I should head back...

[Partner, I suggest you contact the Governor. Your Gear is misbehaving in a similar manner to whenever you reached the next evolution. In other words, it's dormant. It is unusable in its current state. It may-. No, it has to do with your state of mind. You are unstable. And your Gear is mimicking that state of instability. As it is now, you cannot control what it will do.]

…..That's really bad Ddraig…..I have to get home quickly….maybe I should have Buchou look at it...

[I object Partner. That is absolutely unacceptable. I cannot allow you to do such. The worst decision would be to do anything to further agitate your subconscious, no matter it be large or small. Heed my words Partner. This is not a warning, but a prediction. The risk of something devastating taking place at this point is considerably high. You cannot win through sheer force of will alone. Not the way you are now. I cannot agree with any decision aside of contacting Azazel.]

…..it's bad….that's really bad….I don't know what the state of my Sacred Gear is…...or myself….I've never felt this way before…...I feel so….empty….

[Fear not Partner. Simply return to the estate and contact the Governor. Do not allow your emotional turbulence to grow. Disconnect yourself from them temporarily. It is not the healthiest, but it is the wisest decision as of now.]

Okay….I can do that…...let's go home…

《...》

 ** _Dakun_**

I entered my "home".

"Ah! Ise-sama! You have returned!"

Ah…..Ravel…..

[Do not lift your head Partner. Continue to your quarters. Your eyes will give it away.]

….I swiftly passed by..

"Ah! Ise-sama! Please wait!"

Oh no…..she's at the bottom of the stairs….is she going to follow me up here?

"Ise-sama….I…."

I glance back….

"Ise-sa-..."

…..She must have seen my eyes.

 _ **Pom Pom Pom Pom**_..

I walked up. She didn't stop me.

I'm almost there. There's the room down the hall-.

…..And here's _my_ room…..

….

 _ **CHRR!**_

Somehow the paper was torn from the door and ended up in my hand.

 _ **Dakun**_

I entered the extra room. Okay. We're here. Alone. I threw the paper into the garbage can.

Okay. Sensei...I have to contact Sensei.

Uh oh. I…..can I even speak?...I brought out my phone.

 _Dialing_

 _ **Ring**_ ….. _ **Ring**_ …

[Yo? Ise?]

I opened my mouth to speak-.

….

….

[Hm? What is it, Ise? What's up?]

…

…

[What's wrong?]

…

…

[...You're at home right now, aren't you? Stay right there. I'm on my way. Don't hang up until I get there.]

* * *

 _ **Ding Dong.**_

"Ara, who could be here at this time of night? Do you mind checking, Ravel-chan?"

"Yes, of course."

 ** _Dakun_.**

"Yes?"

Ravel opened the door. The one standing there was the Governor Azazel, wearing a suspicious expression.

"Ravel. Where's Ise?"

"Eh? Azazel-sama? Ise-sama is…. He is upstairs, but I do not think he is alri—"

He swiftly passed her without explanation.

"Excuse me."

"Ah, Azazel-sama? Wait, where are you going?"

The group in the living area noticed Azazel arrive.

"Hm? Azazel-sensei? What are you doing here at this time?"

"Akeno. Ise is upstairs, isn't he?"

Akeno just frowned at his question and looked away.

"...I do not know. There is no point in asking me."

Ravel reappeared from the other area.

"Azazel-sama? What's wrong? Why did you storm off asking about Ise-sama like that?"

"Ravel."

Azazel looked up to the staircase while narrowing his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Do not enter the room with Ise and I in it. —None of you."

"W-What? What do you mean? What is going on, Azazel-sama?"

"Stay away from any aura that leaks out. Especially the one coming down the stairs now. Akeno, where are Asia and Rias?"

"...They are in Ise-kun's room..."

"Contact them and tell them to stay put. I'm going up."

With that, Azazel swiftly walked to the staircase, wasting no time at all.

"Ah! Azazel-sama! Wait! What is wrong with Ise-sama?!"

"Ravel, don't follow me."

"...!"

 _ **Pom Pom Pom Pom Pom Pom Pom!**_

Azazel quickly made his way up the stairs. He passed multiple rooms, following the dreadful "smog" like substance that resembled an aura leading up to an extra room.

 _ **Knock** **knock**_...

"Ise. You're there, aren't you? I'm coming in slowly. Don't attack me."

Saying only that, Azazel opened the door slowly.

 _ **Dakun**_ …..

—In the darkness, there Issei was. Sitting on the bed with his head down. His posture made it look as if he were severely depressed, but his aura suggested otherwise. And for some reason, his gauntlet was materialised over his arm. And that also looked to be the source of the malignant aura.

Azazel called out to Issei cautiously.

"Ise. This aura….. to whom is this 'malice' directed at?"

….Issei remained silent.

Then, he began shaking his head side to side, slowly.

"No…. It's wrong…. I don't want to hurt anyone…. It's not me…... I don't hate them….. I can't do that…. You're wrong..."

"Calm down, Ise. Tell me what's wrong. What has you releasing this bloodlust?"

"...No….. It's wrong….. Everyone is…... They're wrong…. It's almost like they're not real….. That's right... They're all fakes…. This place is a fake….. Almost like a nightmare….. A dream? Maybe a fever dream….. Yeah, that makes sense….. But I want to get out of it…... I want to wake up already, but I can't…... I don't know how to get out…... But…. If I have to bust my way out...…. Then…"

 **[Boost!]**

"Calm down, Ise! It's alright. There aren't any enemies around. There's nothing dangerous happening. Just listen to me first."

"Yeah…. Yeah…. I trust you guys…."

"Ise... Who..?"

 **[It is no use, governor Azazel. His subjective reality is no longer the one in which you reside. He will not heed your words. My influence can no longer reach him. He is far from here. There is no other choice. You must incapacitate him for now.]**

"Incapacitate? Has it truly become that serious Ddraig?"

 **[I cannot guarantee the consequences shall be minor if you refrain from doing so.]**

"Are?..."

Issei lifted his head while keeping his eyes attached to the ground-. They were glowing green.

"Sensei?"

 _ **ZIP!**_

 _ **Wack!**_

"Gaha-!"

With one swift swipe to the back of the neck, Issei unconscious body was being held up by Azazel's arm. He laid him down on the bed.

"Ddraig. I need an explanation. Even though he is unconscious he continues to release such an aura. More importantly, his Gear is shining an irregular brilliance."

 **[Very well. I shall make an attempt to recount the events up until this point. Be mindful that there are a few details I do not have. When my partner was losing his stability his subconscious would not allow me to enter his mind properly, so I do not know everything.]**

"Alright."

 **-DxD-**

The group of the ORC was gathered in the living area. Rias and Asia ended up disobeying Azazel and headed downstairs. At first, Rias planned to approach the room with Azazel and Issei in it because of the aura, but she decided against it. Not because she was instructed to, but because the aura itself was unnerving. Not to mention she already didn't know what she would do when she saw Issei. So now she was gathered along with the other girls, waiting. Thankfully, Issei's parents have already gone to sleep. Though, they felt chills walking past the staircase leading to the extra room.

 _ **Pom Pom Pom**_

Someone began to descend from the stairs. It was Azazel. Rias immediately stood and questioned him the moment she saw him.

"Azazel. What is the meaning of this? What's going on with Ise?"

Instead of answering, he placed his back against a wall and looked down at the ground with a vacant expression. He was thinking seriously.

"Azazel! Say something."

"Quiet Rias. Let me think."

"Wha-?!..."

She wanted to argue, but truthfully, it was rare to see Azazel so serious about something. It only ever happened when something truly important was being discussed like Khaos Brigade. It reminded her of the moment he told them of Issei's lifespan being decimated.

He finally folded his arms and sighed lightly.

"Well, I suppose there's no avoiding it. That would be the best decision. They won't like it very much, but they should have no room to complain anymore."

"Azazel, what is going on? Who are you talking to?"

"Hm? Ah, No, don't worry about it. I was just talking to myself, as I usually do."

Despite the fact that his manner of speech was the same casual version of Azazel, his tone clashed with it at being less friendly and more no nonsense.

"Is Ise-sama alright?"

"Hm? Ah yeah. He's fine. He's sleeping like a rock right now so if you wanna see him you can, Ravel."

Ravel let out a sigh of relief. Rias couldn't help but feel relieved as well. They may not be getting along right now, but at the very least she wants him to be okay. Especially considering that dark aura that was crawling out from the bottom of the door.

"...I suppose...I'll at least check on him…"

Just as Rias was about to move-.

"Ah, No, my bad. Not you Rias. I meant Ravel alone. None of you lot can see him just yet. Except for Rossweisse. If you want to see him you can, but I'm sure you don't hold him in the same _regard_ as the girls so it's fine if you just stay here and listen."

"What? What's going on Azazel? You still haven't answered my question? Why can't I go up? Why can't I see Ise?"

He lifted his head with a look of what seemed to be disinterest or almost boredom straight at Rias. It was uncomfortable to say the least.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just under the impression you didn't want to see him, Rias?"

She visibly flinched.

"A-Ah. So you know about what took place in the clubroom?"

"Yes, I do. I know it very well. And for that reason, it's best if you stay down here with the rest of us. Go on ahead, Ravel."

"Eh? I...Um…...Y-Yes….Excuse me…"

She excused herself from the group without hesitation and started up the stairs.

"Azazel, what do you mean [it's best if I stay here]? Are you trying imply that I would somehow make the whatever is going on worse?"

"No, of course not. That isn't what I'm implying at all. _It's what I'm saying_."

"!...You-!...I see. So I assume Ise has told you _his side_ of the story then?"

She said that as she crossed her arm in an irritated manner. She was under the belief that she had the right to be angry.

"Stop acting childish Rias."

"!"

Those words had finally enraged Rias. She was already stressed enough with what was happening, but Azazel's attitude made it infinitely worse. She released a subtle aura in anger.

 _ **Ooohhmm!**_

"You've gotten on my last nerve Azazel! If you continue with your foolish games then I-!"

" _Quiet down, spoiled Brat._ **"**

 **-[!]-**

Rias was taken aback by Azazel's words and her aura almost immediately disapatted. It was not odd for Azazel to call the kids "Brats", In fact it was his favorite phrasing for them, but that wasn't the fact that disturbed them. It was the fact that his gaze was practically devoid of emotion and sent a chill down their spines. It reminded them that they were facing a Cadre-Class being, maybe one of the strongest in existence. Not to mention his tone, which compared to his usual laid back tone, was unsettlingly formal.

He relaxed his sharp gaze and sighed. He closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

" _ **Sigh**_ ….I'm sure Sirzechs would kill me if he knew I said that maybe….Mm…No. He would understand. He's a proper adult, unlike the lot of you. He knows the difference between conflict and petty childish drama. Even he would scold you lightly, Rias."

"Wh-Wha-?"

"Despite your brains, you tend to be a pretty arrogant and selfish person at times, Rias. This is a fact easily realized by those around you. Your parents know full well what you are like. I suppose it's the reason they entrusted you to Ise. Nevertheless, that doesn't excuse it. Sirzechs told me that in the past you would care to refer to yourself as a full grown woman who can act independently as an adult. If this was true then I'm sure you would have taken even more careful thought into consideration rather than acting strictly on your own grievances. Most especially since you have an important game coming up not too far off in the future. Instead, you disrupted the synergy amongst the group because of your own impatience. If you truly are an adult learn to tell your mother that you'll take things at your own pace. I'm sure you earned that right after the Raiser incident no?"

…..

They had no words. This was the first ever serious lecture they had received from Azazel. He had given them advice on training among other things, but to strictly speak with them in such a way was almost unbelievable.

"I-I…"

"I'm not done."

He lightly cracked his neck.

"As for the rest of you, you decided that it was best to project yourselves upon Rias in order to further your own progress. For most people, the question [would you choose between your best friend or your lover?] would be difficult to answer regardless of the outcome, but to the lot of you believed it was a decision made quite easily. I suppose that's only because you were all thinking selfishly like Rias. From a young girl's perspective I can understand it. From a comrade's perspective, I find it appalling that no consideration was made for said comrade in favor of guilting them into the proper _arrangement_. The arrangement arbitrarily decided by those comrades themselves. [Isolation is a great form of bonding]? Oddly enough, I've never heard such an argument. The reason is unknown is it? Who knows. Only experience teaches. That leaves me with one question."

He lifted his head and looked straight through them.

" _What exactly does such an experience as this teach an honest and weak minded boy about [trust] and [relationships]?_ **"**

[-!]

" _ **Sigh**_ ….I'm not mad. If it seems that way it's wrong. I was almost peeved when first hearing it, but thinking about it cooled me down a bit. But even still….. _I'm just disappointed_."

Disappointment. Even a carefree being like Azazel can feel such a thing in people. It was unheard of to them, until now it seemed.

"As your Sensei, No, as your ally I'm disappointed. As your Sensei I've already failed. If it wasn't already ingrained within you not to be so selfish and close minded then I, as a teacher, have failed. So I can't be disappointed in that sense. Although, what does sadden me the most is that I have failed in both prospects for that boy alone. Who would have thought things would become so _grim_?"

Those words caught their attention. They felt an eerie sense of worry.

"W-Wait Azazel…..what's wrong with Ise? What do you mean grim?"

Azazel shook his head.

"You thought too much about yourselves. If I had known that even Ise could have such episodes-. No. I suppose being surprised by such a thing is just because of my lack of foresight as your Sensei. Regardless, if I knew such a thing would take place I would have shut you all down quickly."

"Please Azazel. Tell us what's going on. No more riddles. Just please tell us. I beg you."

He sighed once again.

"Ise is not in a stable condition. His emotions clashed with his subconscious violently causing him to have some sort of psychological episode. As it is now, his Sacred Gear is dormant and unusable due to complications with his psyche. His lack of support caused him to crumble away easily. His confusion made it all the worse for his simple mind. Ise is no fool, but his mind is most definitely not as strong as something like his will. He has trouble processing things like this on his own. I will not tell you to blame yourselves, because unlike you lot I know that is not the healthiest way to learn lessons for everyone. However, I will tell you that, as a result of your actions, Ise is in the worse state he's ever been in. And recovery will be something I won't allow you to interfere with."

Issei was in the worst condition he'd ever been. That was something that terrified them. They didn't understand what that meant. To them Juggernaut Drive was arguably the worst state for Issei, so they didn't know what constituted the worst for current Issei. Problems with his psyche? That wasn't something they ever expected from Issei.

"...B-But….we didn't mean for Ise-san to get this way….we just wanted…."

"I know what you _wanted_ , Asia. I know what you intended, but the problem is your attempt backfired. Severely."

Asia lowered her head and looked as if she was about to cry.

"But….what could cause Ise-kun to react so negatively?...I can't imagine it was just our fault right?..."

Irina asked that with doubt. Azazel held his chin in thought.

"I have my suspicions, but I don't think your actions are all to blame either. There is most likely more to it than just that. Nevertheless, in his current state, you are the last ones necessary for Issei's stability. Especially you, Rias."

The level of pain they felt in their hearts, especially Rias herself, was something they couldn't stand. Rias could easily feel the tears rolling down her cheeks. Asia had already begun quietly sobbing. They felt ashamed. They didn't expect such a result. Rossweisse only stood beside them confused and worried.

Xenovia spoke up.

"You said you have an idea of what is wrong with him. What do you think it is Sensei?"

They lifted their heads to him for his response.

"Figure that out for yourselves. I'll be lenient and make that your punishment."

Of course, this was Azazel after all. He wasn't going to make it that easy.

"Good luck. Hopefully, you'll find out before it's too late."

He said that and began to walk up the stairs.

"W-Wait! What do you mean before it's too late?!"

He stopped. He made his way back down again and stood at the bottom of the staircase.

"Starting tomorrow morning, Ise will be relocating to Grigori temporarily. He will return when he's fully recovered."

 **-[!]-**

"What?! But-! No! Something like that-! You can't do that! I am his master! You cannot take him away from me!"

"Hoh? Is that so? In that case, I suppose I'll just have to ask Sirzechs for permission. I'll explain the situation to him and he'll quickly understand, allowing me to do as I please."

"!...T-That's-!..."

She felt her confidence disappear as she slouched her head.

"Don't feel too bad Rias. I'm going to have to explain this to him either way. I can't just take away the Sekiryuutei without a proper reason. Though, I have a pretty good reason."

"T-Then….at least…..let me apologize to him before he goes!….just let me say I'm sorry…"

"No can do. Ise could have woken up thanks to Ravel by now. If he has, then the worst thing to do would be to let you see him. We can't take that risk yet."

"Why is it okay for Ravel to be there?"

Xenovia asked Azazel incredulously. He raised a brow.

"Hm? From Ddraig's description, I don't remember Ravel berating Ise for something he didn't fully understand."

She averted her gaze ashamedly.

"-T-Then...Then…...at least let me check if he is sleeping….If he is awake then I'll leave him alone…..but if he's sleeping….then…..just…..If I can just take a look at him….."

Azazel shook his head.

"Nope. Not happening Rias. It wasn't my intention, but I'm sure you can consider this your personal punishment."

Tears formed at the edges of her eyes again. She could only sit down on the couch in sadness.

"Rias-oneesama….."

Asia sat beside her while the rest of the girls could only stand around holding their heads down in shock and shame.

 _ **Pom Pom Pom Pom Pom**_

Azazel walked back upstairs and returned to the extra room.

 _ **Knock knock**_

"A-Ah, Yes?"

Ravel answered from behind the door. She didn't bother to lower her voice so that means Issei is awake.

 _ **Dakun.**_

He entered and saw Ravel sitting on the side of the bed Issei was lying on. He had his back turned to the door and Ravel.

"Yo Ise. Feeling better?"

"...Yeah….."

"Did Ddraig already tell you about what's next?"

"...Yeah…."

"I-Is Ise-sama really going to Grigori? If he is then…..would it be alright if I accompanied him?"

Azazel crossed his arms.

"That's not up to me Ravel. This is for Ise's recovery. If he thinks it will help him then he has every right to invite you."

Ravel looked to the lying form with a bit of hope. He didn't turn.

"...I want Ravel to continue her daily life normally…..I don't want to her to miss her happy days…."

"...But….Ise-sama is….."

" _ **Sigh**_. Alright. How about, Ravel continues her daily life and every once in a while she can come and visit you. How's that?"

He didn't respond vocally. He only nodded his head.

"Thank you Ise-sama…."

"...Yeah…"

"Then...how long will Ise-sama be gone?"

Azazel began thinking again.

"Hmm...He only has a month until the match….I don't want him to miss the match, but his health takes priority. And I don't want to pressure him to recover quickly. Hmm. I'll speak with Sirzechs and see what we can do."

"I see…"

"Well then, I'll take my leave with that."

Azazel turned to leave.

"Eh? You're already leaving Sensei?"

"Yeah. I was busy before this so I've gotta get back. If there are any emergencies don't hesitate to contact me again. I'm leaving him in your hands Ravel. Don't disappoint me."

"Y-Yes! Of course!"

"Alright. Till morning. Night."

"Yes. Good night Sensei."

 _ **Shiiiiin!**_

Azazel spawned a magic circle beneath him and disappeared into the light. Ravel simply looked onto the form of Issei quietly.

"W-Well then, Ise-sama….w-would…..would you like me to bring you dinner?.."

"...Not hungry…"

"I see…...w-would…...you like me to give you some space?..."

"...You're going to leave?..."

"N-No! I…...unless you would like me to…."

"...I...don't want to be alone….."

"!...T-Then-! W-Would you mind if I slept here with y-you?..."

He shook his head.

"I-I see! In that case, allow me to bring a futon and….."

As she was about to stand, Issei grabbed her wrist.

"...I don't mind…"

Ravel's entire head took on the color red as steam shot out of her ears. A smile was threatening to come upon her face. She quickly shook her head.

 _'No! Ise-sama is not in a good state right now! This is the last time to take advantage of the situation. I know Okaa-sama told me to take any chance I can, but I can't do it now! I refuse to treat Ise-sama that way! If I do, then….what type of woman would that make me?! I would fail as a p-partner! I must support him!'_

"Y-Yes Ise-sama."

Without saying anything, Issei moved himself further into the bed in order to leave some space behind him for Ravel.

"T-Then….Excuse me…"

She laid herself onto the bed, back to back with Issei, almost touching.

"G-Good night Ise-sama…"

"...Yeah…."

Ravel felt an unbelievable sense of security in Issei's presence and fell asleep in minutes. Issei struggled to sleep for an hour or so. His mind was clouded, but his heart felt empty.

Well, no fixing it now.

 **END**

* * *

 **Woo! That's how you fuckin do it boys! You see that?! That's how it's done. If you're gonna do it, do it right. Wow, tht sounds condescending, fuckin chill man. Anyway, not everything has to happen in one chapter. That's not how a story has to work. Unless you want to make the chapter long as shit, then don't force yourself to make everything go down in one chapter. It ruins the pacing. Just a little tip since usually pacing is one of the bigger problems when it comes to stories like these.**

 **AND STOP MAKING DDRAIG EASILY TRANSFORM ISSEI INTO A FUCKING DRAGON PLEASE LORD HAVE MERCY, I BEG YOU. That's not how it works retards. It's not that fucking easy, my friends. He can't just "Oh let me make you a Dragon right quick with no consequences". THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS. You MYOPIC DICK HEADS. (That's a bit harsh ya prick chill out will ya. Fuckin dick.)**

 **Anyway, yeah that's "how you do it" kids. Take notes if you want. Cuz if you have a betrayal story it _probably maybe_ ain't that great, hate to tell ya. Wait No I don't. (Okay yes I do. I hate saying it.)**

 **So yeah. This was just a one shot written in some hours meant to prove a point. The best way to prove a point is by doing something better than someone else with less effort. Well, sometimes that isn't the way but this time it was? What was that point? Um, basically, you can do it too. Just try harder. Well, honestly just ignore all this shit if you want. This is all just my opinion after all (shitty opinion).**

 **But I mean, if you guys want this to be a full fledged story then I guess I'm down. It won't be as updated as my other stories tho (This was a lie). Probably just once a month. (It was more than that.)**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Don't know why I'm saying that. It's not even a full fledged story yet. But whatever. Tell me what you think about the betrayal stories and if you actually want this as a story.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	2. An Update

**[NOTE: This is only here for context for those of those curious of the first events regarding the uploading of this story and to clear up some things. If you are only here to read the story just go ahead and skip this/move on to next chapter.]**

 **Hey we're back and this is a little update on the story and an address to all of the salt.**

 **First off, holy shit I've never received such an overwhelmingly positive response in such a short amount of time. In just 6 hours of the story being posted there were 40+ favorites and follows and 30+ positive reviews with requests to continue the story. So it looks like it's going to continue after all. As I said before, I didn't really mean to continue this story but I left the vote up to you guys and you gave a resounding yes. But it won't be as updated as the other stories. Around once a month. And of course you're gonna have to expect an original storyline of events before and/or after cannon events. It may have started out like the LN but it will deviate because if you want a story closer to the LN then you should read an Indomitable Will by Lionheart. His follows the LN closely with the main divergent being Issei's character itself. In other words, if anyone made the best version of a betrayal story it's him.**

 **Now, for the rest. There was a lot of hate getting thrown around for various reasons on last chapter and while most of it was mindless hate some of it actually had some concerning things that needed to be addressed and maybe one or two valid criticisms. But first the most important one.**

 **Apparently there was a misunderstanding in the first section of the author's notes that I absolutely have to clear up. Never did I once state that the point of this story was to target a specific person. I have not and will not ever EVER specifically call out a certain author to bash or hate on them. And if I wanted to criticise them on something within their story I would PM them. The misunderstanding was created because I didn't make it clear enough. The sous was NOT the reason I created the story. That was not why I mentioned him. I mentioned him because there was a major problem with his first chapter and that was that he ripped off the writings of different authors to borderline plagiarism. I only mentioned it because it was very close to that point and it was suspicious. Of course I only mentioned that after I gave him a little bit of constructive criticism which was somehow misconstrued as hate by some brainlets. I never hated or bashed on his story. The opposite. As you could see, I commended him for his efforts and believed that he most definitely could become a better writer. But I did want him to chill out on the copying others things. He didn't blatantly steal but he was very close. Actually, many reviews already were calling him a plagiarist and I don't necessarily agree. I don't believe he wrote it that way with the intention of being seen as stealing. Nevertheless, I NEVER said he should quit writing and didn't even imply it in any way possible. Never will I discourage writers from continuing to write something. If I ever tell them their stories suck it's because I want them to get better. Even if i hate a story with all of my heart I will only tell them (or probably not since I try to ignore terrible stories that have nothing to do with me like OC/Self inserts which I automatically don't read) that they suck and I won't be reading. This situation is nothing like that because I'm not targeting anyone. I simply made a broad statement on the community itself regarding betrayal stories. It's a genre riddled with garbage.**

 **And apparently, the worst part about all of these idiots is that** _ **somehow,**_ _**someway**_ **, they don't seem to understand what an OPINION is?**

 **What? So because my opinion is harsh and I don't sugarcoat shit you suddenly assume I'm hating on a certain author i mentioned randomly or something? Oh no I'm really "mean" so I shouldn't give my opinion? What I find funny is that some of you took it so abhorrently serious that it's ridiculous. How childish do you have to be to not be able to ignore an opinion you disagree with and instead cry about it to such a degree? I may not ignore shitty stories but that's only because I don't actually feel very bothered by how bad they are. It's just an exaggerated way of saying "we can do better" (as if I think about it that much lol) And not even that, but here's something you should know already:** _ **Just because something offended you doesn't make it offensive.**_ **Of course, this is the internet so of course everyone's easily offended, especially those on sites like these.** _ **But even more importantly, stop getting offended on others behalfs**_ **. The ones complaining aren't those who write those shitty stories but rather those who are reading them, which doesn't make any sense because** _ **they're not your stories**_ **. To get offended on someone else's behalf is utterly ridiculous and is exactly what people HATE about the whole "Tumblr mentality" where everyone is getting offended for things that don't involve them. Now, I don't like to generalize the entire site like others do, but I understand the concept and it's definitely a real problem on the internet. In fact, as I said before, it's my opinion so why even get offended in the first place? "Your opinion is nothing like mine so Reeeeee!"? Just cuz I said it harshly that changes whether or not I said it? If I said it nicely it would be the same. But as the person I am I'm not gonna make it all Disney for you and act like a fake happy go lucky fuck cuz that's not me. Plus, I assumed (wrongly), that anyone who didn't agree would just forget about it/ignore it and those who agreed would think about it. Because if it really affected you that badly then that's just sad. Cuz this whole subject never affected me that much. I may have made it seem that way because I'm really over the top as a part of the persona. But of course I assumed anyone who doesn't agree would ignore it like mature adults, it's just an opinion after all. I at least wanted those who agreed on how shit the stories are to feel compelled themselves to write something better themselves. Hopefully some of those authors to those stories would also feel compelled to try harder, but if they believe Fanfic is just a site for any range of great to garbage with no effort then that's just their opinion of the site. If they don't give water to my opinions then cool. Their stories, they should do whatever, I just think we could all do better. I just say it harshly cuz I'm not a fuckin pussy.**

 **"Why don't you just ignore our opinions then?". I am. I'm fine with you thinking I'm a prick. But when you try to push the idea that I'm a bad writer just cuz you hate me, yeah I'm gonna prove you wrong.**

" **You think you're better than most of the author's on this site". Yeah kinda. And also Hell no. Obviously, these people aren't talking about personality, because none of us know each other in real life (and I'm an asshole). But they mean in terms of writing, in which case, yes I am. But not on this** _ **site**_ **in general. Hell no. When I make comparisons I never actually mean to refer to the site as a whole. See because I don't actually involve myself in any other communities aside from this one. I don't write stories for any other community and I hardly read some stories from elsewhere (every once in a while). So I can't speak for the rest of the entire site. I haven't read any of the thousands of Naruto Fanfics that could be terrible or amazing. However, in terms of this community, there are many readers and authors that would agree that I happen to be one of the better authors here. I understand the fandom and how to write plotlines, characters, subtext, symbolism, etc. My stories are proof of that. Even this one. So in terms of only this community, I am one of the better writers, but not the best at all. There are several authors who I place much above myself, but they just won't come back to write or hardly even write at all :(. Some are active every once in a while tho. I just hope that there are readers who like (or maybe even dislike) my stories enough that they feel compelled to write a story even better than mine. Just the other day received a message from someone telling me that they enjoy my story (can't remember which) and that my writing has compelled them to write themselves and surpass me. THAT WAS WITHOUT A DOUBT THE GREATEST INTERACTION I'VE HAD ON THIS SITE EVER. That's EXACTLY what I started writing for. So that other authors/soon to be authors would feel the drive to improve or write even greater than before or even better than some of their favorite stories/authors. That's also the purpose of this story. Because unlike all of the people who enjoy trashy stories, I'm don't wanna be complacent with the average story on this site being garbage. I'm serious the average story in this community is not good, it's bad. Not terrible, but just bad, like 4/10 average. Not well written, not very creative, nonsensical, and sometimes just unreadable. The average betrayal story, however, is actually terrible. The average betrayal story is like a 3/10. Not good at all. And I think I know why that is. Remember when the whole Fem!Vali trend started? Started not a long time ago when a couple of good stories involving that trope blew up. After that many authors replicated that trope, but guess What? The average Fem!Vali is story is NOT garbage. How come? That's because those writers who are not creative at all are not willing to put in the effort necessary to make a story like that work and they don't bother. Some still tried and you can't really blame anyone for trying, but most didn't even bother. So the average Fem!Vali story is just kinda mediocre at worst usually. But the betrayal genre is the unfortunate side. Do you know the reason? It's because the average author who is coming into write these betrayal fics are those who have crazy and nonsensical opinions on things like Rias and the ORC. They come like "UGH I hate these fuckers so I'm just going to halfass a bad story that exists only for the purpose of my own wish fulfillment, in which case it would be more logical to just write it on a piece of paper or just not publish it, but I have an ego to stroke and need people to agree with me". It's funny because these people will tell me I have an ego when I'm actually the one coming in to write stories for the sake of inspiring others to write** _ **even better**_ **stories, meanwhile they just come in and write their garbage ONLY so others can agree that Rias "totally" wanted issei to die by Raynare's hands, which is bullshit, but we'll get into that. So the reason this story exists is to remind people that garbage does not** _ **have**_ **to be the norm. You don't have to be complacent with it. You can try putting effort into stories or maybe even challenge other writers themselves if they're up for it.**

" **Rias wanted Issei to die theory is bullshit." YES. IT IS. THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING THAT. The "Rias Devilish revival plan" is one of the stupidest things I've fuckin seen in this fandom. I don't remember who started it, but I definitely know it started with one story and from then on it was hellfire. All these guys started coming in without thinking about it and wrote stories around that idea without realizing it was bullshit. A couple wrote their stories knowing that it wasn't true, in which case, cool. They made Rias a bit OOC in that case but as long as it was executed well enough and served a purpose to the story it was fine. But I CANNOT stress to you enough, this** _ **theory**_ **is PREPOSTEROUS. It does not make sense. Rias isn't a retard. She's a smart girl. And she isn't heartless. There's no way she would just let Issei die for her own selfish purposes. To assume so based on the facts is ridiculous. Why would she take such a crazy risk like allowing a rogue Fallen Angel to kill inhabitants in the area of her jurisdiction? Not to mention a potential servant? She would've just asked him if she had the chance. He wouldn't say no. We and Rias all know he would say yes once she explained the** _ **benefits**_ **. What if Raynare damaged Issei's body beyond recognition? What if she tore him in half? She can't heal that. You can't revive pieces of a person. It doesn't automatically heal your wounds either. She had to heal him, remember that? The summoning page was just an obvious fail safe. She didn't want him to fuckin die. It was too risky of a plan. She got lucky that he was only stabbed. The only reason that was implemented into my story was as a nod to the fact that the theory is stupid. Because the people who believe in that theory expect some sort of payoff from it. Something like Issei swearing revenge or some stupid shit Idk. But I didn't give them that. Because it's stupid. Instead I took that stupid theory and actually placed it into the story in a well written manner by having Issei reach a ridiculous conclusion in his lowest point of trust and highest point of fear and didn't even give them the stupid payoff they expected. Of course it isn't actually true or something I believe in. Just cuz it's in my story doesn't mean I agree with it, in this case it's the opposite.**

" **You're a hypocrite." No. These arguments stem from the idea that I'm bashing other stories despite this one being subpar. Which, yes obviously. This story isn't great. It isn't supposed to be, that's kinda the point. It's just a competent/above average story written in around approximately 4 hours. If I wanted to make this a story in the first place I would've done it better, but I didn't because it was just a OneShot. I understand that there are a lot of readers that wish the betrayal stories weren't so bad on average so I wanted to mention it and give an example on how you can write a simple average story based off of the concept of betrayal. Because I don't want the average story on betrayal to suck. At least I want them to be just mediocre or competent like this one. And if that's not why some people were calling me a hypocrite then i don't why and will try to find out. This story is basically a message of "it's easy, you can do it too!" except I'm not a Disney channel spokesperson so I sounded like an asshole to some people. Speaking of:**

" **You're an asshole". Yes, I agree…...….What don't fuckin point the camera towards me, that's it. That's just true. They're right about that. Even if they weren't right, that's their opinion. But it is true so there's that. Also, I curse a lot so that makes it sound way worse.**

" **It followed the LN." A lot of idiots wanted to use this as part of the hypocrisy argument but the reason anyone mentions it is because they don't actually realize** _ **why**_ **it follows the LN. I understand the fandom and let me tell you how. In case you don't realize, the main reason betrayal stories exist is precisely because the majority of people who read them are those who were mildly disappointed with the outcome of the original. They thought "that isn't really what I expected or makes sense a lot" and because of that they wanted something different. But they didn't want some crazy over the top nonsensical story about how Issei becomes edgelord #1 for wish fulfillment. That's not what they wanted. They just wanted something that could be considered an alternate outcome to the original story that either makes more sense to them or is better in terms of writing. So, something that they didn't need to suspend their disbelief for and instead could see it actually happening in the LN. That's what they want. Of course many other authors also just wanted to have their wish fulfillment come true, which is fine, but it ended up becoming the norm instead of isolated incidents. And I think that really sucks. I believe the amount of good stories should outnumber the bad ones, that's why I don't have a problem with bad stories existing in general. I just want there to be more good than bad, which I thought for sure would happen when indomitable will came out since it was so great, but that didn't happen. So I'm hoping some better authors will come up and make something good as well.**

 **"You think you can _save_ the community like a hero?" No that's literally impossible. I just want to bring to light subjects that are for some reason held in by people. So many people agree that these stories suck and they don't wanna have to be the one's to say it becuase tgey don't want to be ostracized. But im not gonna cry if people hate me. It's the truth and I'll just talk about it because I don't just wanna lay down and accept garbage.**

" **The format". This is a legitimate criticism that I could understand someone having. A couple people told me the format of the story was odd at times and that is true. It was intentional. For example, in the moments with Issei slowly declining mentally and emotionally there was sometimes lack of detail in some points or a lot of dots. The lack of detail was intentional because it wasn't entirely necessary from a narrative perspective. If I had described exactly where Issei was going despite the fact that we all damn well knew where he was headed, it would have just ruined the flow of his decline, not to mention it wouldn't make much sense for that current Issei to meticulously describe his environment while he's losing his mind. That's also why there were a lot of dots. Issei wouldn't be thinking very normally when he's in such a state. So basically, I prioritized writing, character, and flow rather than orthodox formatting in that moment. So yeah I understand if this was a criticism. Don't worry though, that was Issei's major breakdown so something like that shouldn't happen again, it was just for that part. Also, the part where Azazel first arrives at the house and there was basically no perspective at all and strictly dialogue? That was meant to emulate the tiny extra BOSS chapters from the LN as well. I've done that before. It was the transition between Issei's POV to 3rd person POV without stating it. More of a stylistic choice since it was a really short part in between those 2 sections.**

" **This one is the same as the others." This one is just hilariously stupid because it's objectively incorrect. I think it may have been one of the arguments for calling me a hypocrite, in which case it's just the worst argument ever. Even I could make a better argument for me being a hypocrite and I fucking disagree. Let me prove it wrong real quick.**

 **1) Are the ORC cold hearted dickheads with no remorse for their actions and give over the top berating of Issei? Nope.**

 **2) Rias is evil because she "definitely" intended for Ise to die to revive him and that's what was certainly portrayed? Nope.**

 **3)Issei does a complete 180 with no proper development or reason to his sudden personality change? Nope.**

 **4)He joins Khaos Brigade? Nope.**

 **5)The Weak minded Issei from cannon somehow has the mental or emotional stability to make heavy decisions regarding a situation he doesn't understand (like running away or swearing revenge)? Nope.**

 **6) Issei transforms into a Dragon or different species with ease and practically no consequences, abandoning the rules of the DxD universe because I don't know how to do it properly? Nope.**

 **7) Issei goes rogue or stray with absolutely no consequences or hesitation to his actions? Nope.**

 **8)Logic is abandoned by having no real protocol or politics behind the results of Issei's actions despite it being a serious issue? Nope.**

 **9)OOC characters only pressured in for the purpose of furthering the plot of the story in a weak manner? Nope.**

 **10) Issei is/becomes the #1 edgelord? Nope.**

 **11) Vali is somehow Issei's best bro for no explained reason just for the sake of the plot? Nope.**

 **12) He joins Vali's team? Nope.**

 **13) He enters Juggernaut Drive or goes into a rage mode of some sort? Nope.**

" **Creativity". Some said that I wasn't being very creative by following the LN (I already explained why I followed it) and a lot of those shitty authors are more creative, but let me tell you something:** _ **Being RANDOM is not CREATIVITY**_ **. Just because an author suddenly decides to make Issei transform through Ddraig instantaneously with no rhyme or reason is NOT creativity. That's just being random. You want to know Creativity? Do you know who Susfi is? Go to his fuckin story: Dragon wings. He shows us how physical transformation has a physiological effect on Issei and what those consequences/effects are. He took a concept and wrote smart logical or interesting working rules/effects around it the right way. THAT'S creativity. When you can take something random and make it interesting and smart. Just taking Issei and changing him physically with no effort is NOT creative. It's the EXACT OPPOSITE. It's the easy, lazy way out. If you think that's alright, fine, but you can't say my stories aren't creative when there are rules set for Sacred Gears that I uphold and then write around those to create something unique that makes sense. That's creativity.**

 **"Not everything has to be well written or complex or stuff like that, this is Fanfic" Yeah that's fine, but don't fuckin cry if people call your stuff shit.**

" **All of your stories follow the LN". First of all, that's not true, second, you say that like that's a bad thing? Have you ever heard the saying:** _ **if it ain't broke don't fix it**_ **? The LN is fine enough a plot to follow. There's nothing wrong with that as long as you make creative changes, like in my story Red Dragon Of Golden Light, which I have. Also, many say it as if it doesn't deviate from the LN at all, when my stories deviate quite a bit, but only where it makes sense.**

 **Red Dragon Of Golden Light: LN plotline. Same timeline. The beginning deviates from the LN A LOT. Issei's character is different due to developments to his character. His love interest is different. His new abilities are unique and creative for the most part. Koneko's character is different due to developments to her character. Rias and Akeno are a bit different because of the same reason. Issei's reputation and legacy are different. Many events in cannon go down different due to many different reactions from certain characters. And the extra chapters of lately have been quite different from the LN especially the last one which was completely original.**

 **Red Dragon Of Stupidity: Lotta things different here. Issei is COMPLETELY different (basically the premise of the story). Raynare is different from the developments. Kalawarner and Mitlet are the also different. Rias is a bit different. Donasheek is WAY different and Freed is WAY different. Issei's parents are also different for comedic effect. Then again practically everything aside from the timeline and plot line (kinda) is WAY different since its basically just a parody comedy. Also the events that take place are WAY different with unbelievably different outcomes.**

 **Lone Dragon Emperor: COMPLETELY different. Issei is different, timeline is different, plot line is different, setting is different. Basically everything is different aside from the fact that Issei is human and he has the Boosted Gear. Best example for proving wrong the idea that all of my stories follow LN.**

" **You're an edgelord". Well, some would say that's debatable. Depends what you think an edgelord is. I disagree because if I was an edgelord then it would translate into my stories very easily. And none of my stories are stupidly edgy. You see there's two types of edgy: 1. Edge with a purpose & 2\. Edge for the sake of edge. Number 2 is the one everyone hates. The overused edge that serves no purpose and only exists for maybe shock factor or some shit. The best example to use would be my story Lone Dragon Emperor. That's my darkest story and could be considered edgy, but it's not edge that serves no purpose. The dark moments are attributed to Issei's character, because based on how much a person suffers through certain events, their personalities change and affect their actions. Everything Issei goes through in that story serves his character progression and is not just there to make him suffer like some idiot. Let's take a recent anime as example as well: Magical girl site. The main character of that anime is really hated and there's a scene where they fuckin FILL her shoes with thumbtacks and she can't even put them on. But here's the thing- wouldn't two thumbtacks fucking accomplish the same? Actually, two thumbtacks would probably accomplish more because maybe she wouldn't notice them until she put them on and stabbed herself. But instead there's just a shit ton stuffed into her shoes that she obviously won't put on and get hurt, so the plan doesn't make any sense. It's immediately unsuccessful. The message is still sent across but it could've been sent better and had more impact if the plan succeeded. Instead the writer decided to abandon logic and focus on edge for the sake of edge. Especially considering that the show was already edgy to an absurd extent before that even happened cuz that was like the second episode. **

" **You have an ego". I can understand how someone could think that. There's a fine line between arrogance and pride I suppose. Some people actually consider it the same thing. I am a prideful person and I do have confidence in my writing, but that's because it's actually good and I can prove it. Not spectacular, I ain't no…..um Edgar Allen Poe? Bad example. And I don't like Shakespeare very much. Ernest Hemingway. That's good I guess. I ain't that. But I'm most definitely not um…..who's a bad writer? Now that I think about I don't really know bad writers because nobody reads bad books on purpose. Uuuuhhhhhhh, I don't know, some shitty youtuber who wrote a stupid book. Pick one. Yeah I'm not that. Update: Just looked up some hilariously bad books and guess what the fuck came up. The Twilight series. I don't know why I didn't fucking think of that. So yes, I'm not that writer. Nowhere close. Most fanfics are infinitely better than that anyway. But the point is I have confidence in my writing because I can back it up. Of course I'm speaking critically y'know like Characters, plots, etc. Here's the the thing, different people view pride and arrogance in different ways. For example, if somebody was talking shit to everybody about how much better they are then everyone of his friends at soccer then that might make him arrogant and irritate quite a few people. But for me, it would all depend on whether he can back it up or not. Cuz if he keeps talking shit about how good he is at soccer and I beat him, then he's just a fuckin idiot. But if he unbelievably kicks my ass after bragging about how good he is, then he's just fuckin right. I wouldn't be mad then, because it's just the truth. He can brag all he fuckin wants about how much better he is than me cuz he's right. Sure, he doesn't have to be a dick about it, but I wouldn't care because it's the truth. It's not the same for some people. Some people just can't handle it if you're a dick about it. Which is why I don't act that way in real life where most interactions matter. This is the internet though, so why would someone care what some random fuck brags about his own writing skills? Especially if it's true (to a reasonable degree)? But hey, again, that's just me. When my mama raised me up until college she taught me 1) "don't be a punk ass who cries about everything, if you're gonna complain then complain about something that's not really a big deal. If it's a big deal change it, don't complain." which I still think is a good lesson as an adult because you shouldn't waste energy ACTUALLY being mad at such petty things. After all, I never took shitty fanfics as seriously as the people who called me out, I was just exaggerating because it's a part of the persona. As if I fuckin think about it at work or before going to sleep. I just think it's something we can fix and I portray that in an over the top way. And 2) "prejudice based off of someone's race, sex, and/or any other factors that don't contribute to the actual person themselves is bullshit". But that's just something she taught me because I used to live in South Carolina with her and there were quite a few of those people around those parts, plus everyone around there was pretty harsh and non-PC looking back at it today (/racist). Depends where you went. Off topic. Point is I can backup my bragging to a certain extent. That's usually why I have no problem doing it, same if you do it, no double standards here. But some people just don't think the same way.**

" **You succ balls". Understandable, have a nice day.**

" **Ravel is best girl". Understandable, have a nice day.**

 **"Ravel is trash don't make her main". Them's fighting words.**

 **"Not everything needs to be complex or well written, this is fanfic". Yeah I know, but then don't fuckin cry if people call it shit. Anyone who isn't willing to give you constructive criticism and only flames you? Yeah just ignore those dumb fucks.**

" **I didn't get the part where Issei saw the weird hallucination". Well I don't want to give a total analysis but I don't want to ignore the confusion for new readers. I'll try answering those questions with some other questions. Why do you think when Issei was listening to the screaming voices of his friends he could best hear you-know-who over all them whenever she spoke? Why do you think his friends all had faces that were covered by some odd haze? Why did Ddraig instruct Issei to look into the jewel of his gear when he was losing his consciousness? Why did Issei hallucinate Akeno and Kiba giving him a certain expression when he "messed up" on something? Why did Issei feel a small "ping" to his pride when he was standing in front of house and his room? Just think about these questions and you may receive a clue or two about what's going on with that. I'll expand on it, but If I have to explain it later that's fine.**

" **Pairing?" Who fuckin knows dawg. I don't concentrate on setting things like pairings ahead of time, but rather focus on the character interactions based on the events of the story until relationships naturally develop. Ravel has a head start tho that's all I'm saying.**

 **So yeah, in conclusion, story is gonna continue. Schedule will probably be once a month, less than the usual for my other stories, but hey I didn't intend for it to continue. In light of the misunderstanding, just in case, I will apologize to The sous because in no way did I ever intend for my criticism to be interpreted as bashing or hating but it was taken that way by those who assumed I was hating on everything ever. Never pointed him out to trash him because I didn't and never will do something like that (even if I was worried about the whole first chapter issue). Not to a specific person at least. I have answered people publicly in author's notes but those were just reviews that wanted a concern answered but didn't have an account.**

 **And for those of you that write trash stories, Never stop writing. Don't ever let someone bashing on you stop you from writing. I hated on the betrayal genre because those stories sucked but I would never want those stories to disappear or for those authors to stop writing. Even if I did want that, still DON'T stop writing just because of someone's opinion. Telling someone to stop writing doesn't solve anything. I just want people to write better, but if they don't it's not gonna bother me because if I truly want a story for something done right and it doesn't come, I'll just do it myself. So never let someone else's opinion stop you from writing. Because I never said I wanted that and I never will. I will never discourage you from writing, but I will encourage others to write better than you(even if I come off as a prick).**

 **For those of you who got offended by what I said, I find it sad because it's really not that serious. Criticism makes sense so that's fine. But from the great Lord Fupa himself:** " _ **Just because something offended you, doesn't make it offensive."**_ **I honestly think those who got offended should grow a pair, but that's just my opinion. Could I have done what I did nicer? Yeah, but that's not me. I don't expect people to get offended from things that don't offend me. Some people like holocaust jokes (like me), while some others find it disgusting. That doesn't mean I don't find the holocaust to be the most appalling event in human history. Just means we have different skins and different views.**

 **Let's just all agree that the 3rd season of DxD sucks dick. Speaking of, have you guys watched the latest episode of season 4? I haven't but after Episode 0 I have some hope. I'm also afraid it might suck.**

 **So yeah, this story will get on track after I update Lone Dragon Emperor (and maybe Red Dragon Of Golden Light) in a couple days. Until then.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	3. A Fool's Heart: Chapter 2: Separation

**Alllllright guys. Bringing you an ACTUAL CHAPTER this time! This story was too popular off of one chapter and now it's just a fuckin story. Along with this chapter the summary and title for the story will be updated since its no longer just a One Shot anymore. So this chapter will continue with the story, answer some questions, and go even more in depth with the poor fool Issei. But seriously, almost 100 followers and favorites already. And I thought it was insane when I uploaded Lone Dragon Emperor and got like 30 - 40 followers and favorites in a day lol. Alright that's enough. Let's go.**

 **Strap in boys. This is gonna get heavy.**

 **[ |X| = POV change/transition]**

* * *

 **SCENE**

"...Mmm…"

It was morning already. There's sunlight coming in from a window at the side of the large extra room I'm in. I also heard a light moan from behind me. My stomach feels really empty. I didn't have dinner, so I suppose that makes sense. I wasn't hungry. In a way, I'm not even hungry now. I almost feel like I never want to eat again.

... _Is this a feeling of disgust?_...

"Mmm…. Ise-sama…."

Another light moan, followed by some rustling noises. The body of Ravel is shuffling around behind me. It seems like she's waking up.

"...Mm... Eh?.. Ise-sama?"

I could hear Ravel getting up. She must've lifted her upper body up and began rubbing her eyes tiredly when she called out to me.

I'm sitting up at the opposite edge of the bed. My posture is probably slouching. I'm looking down at my lap after all.

..Do I look sad? Does it even matter?..

"...I...Ise-sama?..."

Ravel calls out to me. She sounds a bit...afraid.

Do I look "scary"?... Ddraig?..

[Well, partner... Do you recall those moments in which you came to let your emotion get the best of you, and your body released a certain aura in response?]

Yeah….

[Well, what sort of aura do you believe you are releasing now?]

…...But, that usually happened when I was having bad thoughts….. I'm not thinking of anything bad now….

[Partner. Which part of you describes you best: what you are thinking, or what you are feeling?]

….

"..I-I-Ise-sama?..."

Ravel called out to me again. I don't know how to make the aura go away because I don't know what I'm feeling right now. I feel….empty.

I turned to Ravel with the best "smile" I could muster right now. It feels like an empty one though. It most certainly looks fake, doesn't it?

"...Morning, Ravel."

"...G..Good Morning... I-Ise-sama..."

She responded to me nervously while lowering her head a bit. I guess I'm intimidating her…. I decided to turn back around.

"H-How do you feel, Ise-sam—?"

"—Ravel."

I interrupted her before she could finish her question.

"Y-Yes?.."

"...Call sensei for me... I'd like to talk to him… Please.."

"Y-Yes, Ise-sama….. Would you like to speak to him alone?.."

"...Sorry."

"N-No, it is alright….. Would you like me to bring you some breakfast?..."

"...N…. Yes…."

I'm not hungry, but if I don't ask for food, Ravel probably won't feel at ease. I could practically imagine her shoulders lose some of their tension from behind me.

"Very well…"

Ravel got up from the bed, and I could hear her opening the door briefly.

"I shall return shortly."

"...Mm…."

And with a quick shut of the door, Ravel was gone.

 _ **Dakun.**_

….Guess I'm alone now…

Somehow, I feel a bit more at ease now that she's gone…... Last night, I didn't want to be alone….. I felt like something was going to happen to me if I slept alone for another night…... But when I woke up….. I couldn't stand lying next to her…... I kept getting this 'eerie' feeling that the longer I lied next to her, the greater the chance I had of something bright and thin piercing through my belly…

 _ **Ping!**_

Ah!...My head!...Ow…..somehow my head randomly felt a tinge of pain...and then it started ringing…..the ringing is slowly dying down until it's quiet...But…..ah…...the thing I was thinking about...I'm sure it was you…...wasn't it?...

* * *

 **[Hyoudou Residence]**

 **|X|**

It was a school day. And yet, a majority of the Hyoudou household residents were at home, gathered in different places.

 _ **~Din Dun Dun~ [Game Over!]**_

The Television made a colourful sound. The one who was playing video games, mindlessly, on said TV was Koneko Toujou. She had a distant look in her eyes that suggested she was in no way invested in whatever she was playing at all. Perhaps, somewhere, lost in her own thoughts, whatever they may be. Most likely, there was a serious lack of thought going on, more than anything. But deep under it, was serious concern.

Behind Koneko, on the couch, were a couple other members of the peerage.

Xenovia sat on that couch, directly behind where Koneko was positioned. Her expression was a bit more complicated than her comrades. It was mix of great confusion and slight guilt. Just the day before, she had remarked to Issei that 'even though she was dense, she understood the situation even better than he did'. It wasn't really meant to be a jab as much as just an honest statement, but she fully believed Issei had deserved his treatment.

Now, however, she was confused. She had believed that she was right to say what she said, but Issei's reaction was something she didn't expect. Why would something like this have such a heavy consequence? This isn't something they expected from Issei. Wasn't he just as simple minded as herself? There was more under the surface? Did she misunderstand the situation? Does she not understand Issei at all?

Sitting on that same couch, alone, near the very edge, was Akeno. Her head was lowered, with her hands sitting lifelessly in her lap. On her face was an expression of pure guilt.

Out of all of the members of the peerage, she was most likely the most emotionally intelligent (along with Koneko), especially when it involved a previous trauma. Akeno had always loved her father, but in the moments of her mother's death she had no justification for her hatred. In order to avoid the greatest emotional and mental distress in her years alone, she designated her father and her relation to Fallen Angels as the prime justification for burying her sorrow. Hate is easier to deal with than sorrow after all. But more than that, ignorance was strong tool for trauma. Feigning ignorance for the sake of protecting oneself. She knew this well. She knew what it felt like to lie to yourself. To convince yourself of something you knew deep down wasn't true. It was her greatest protection.

Issei fixed that. He was the one who came along to give her a chance at redemption. He gave her a chance to finally retrieve herself from the deepest parts of her heart, instead of hiding her pain behind a thin veil of false hatred. And now, he was in his "worst state", according to Azazel. A state they've never seen him in, let alone imagined him being in.

—And according to Azazel, it was all their own doing.

The more she thought about what happened in the clubroom, even shortly after it happened, she couldn't help but feel like there had to be more to the situation than what they previously thought. Something she didn't want to consider a possibility.

She had an assumption. A very likely assumption, as to why Issei may have had such a serious reaction. She hoped that this assumption was incorrect, but considering the facts already presented, it was practically undeniable. There was almost no doubt. But if something like that was the case, then the best course of action would be to console Issei now. If they only explained and showed their understanding, maybe that would fix everything.

But it might be too late now.

They may have just missed the only window they had to returning to their everyday life. The way Azazel lectured them so seriously was something they couldn't predict. The way Issei reacted was something they couldn't predict. From this point on, they didn't have a proper way to deal with the situation. What sort of outcome would this situation even have? Would things even be the same anymore? Could they return back to normal?

Who knows. But Issei will not be staying for long. Azazel will be taking him away. His recovery was 'top priority'. And if that recovery involved separation from the group, then the situation does not bode well for the group at all.

The males of the group, Gasper and Kiba, were attending school as per usual. They were not aware of the situation as they were not present during the events that took place at the Hyoudou Residence. After all, they live in a different mansion.

As a teacher, Rossweisse was faithfully fulfilling her duties. But, it wouldn't be inaccurate to say that she would become distracted briefly throughout her classes this day.

As concerned as Irina was, she was a bit more of an attentive student. She decided that staying home in the same manner everyone else has would do no good for their health. Especially if they aren't even going to get the chance to see Issei before he leaves. Besides, compared to the rest of the girls, she can't help but feel more disconnected with Issei at this point. The old days of their friendship were long gone after all.

The last 2 women were in the kitchen, finishing breakfast, along with the mother of the household.

Asia was beside mother Hyoudou, cooking while she spoke to her casually. Despite how much she tried, Asia could not fully listen to everything being spoken to her. Her mind was too cruel to her in that regard. It simply doesn't let her. She has a great sense of guilt lurking in her conscious. She had reacted quite emotionally yesterday. After all, her precious 'Onee-sama' ended up being hurt after the man they loved "disregarded" her feelings. Asia was unbelievably conflicted at the time, to say the least.

But now, she felt guilty, and sad. The collective actions of the group ended up having a terrible effect. According to Azazel, Issei was at his worst. And Asia was part of the reason why. She disliked her naivety, because it's what compelled her to act on her emotions that way. But then, what would that say about the other girls who acted similarly? She was conflicted by that once again.

—Finally, the last household resident, arguably the most relevant person in this situation— Rias Gremory was also in the kitchen, "assisting" in making breakfast.

Or at least, she tried, originally. In truth, Rias was now doing nothing more than staring into a plate of food with a distant look. She was tasked with setting the table, since most of the breakfast was already finished and some eaten by those who were already attending school, such as Irina and Rossweisse. Most of the table was already set and ready with plates of food. Yet, a majority of the residents weren't making an attempt to eat any of it.

Rias was the same. She stared down at what was meant to be her own plate of breakfast without interest. She didn't want it. She didn't care for it.

There was only one thing she wanted. The one thing she knew that she couldn't have. The one thing she might not have again. It's making her uneasy. But overall, there was a great desire. A desire to see _him_. She just wanted to see him. Of course, she actually wanted more than that. She wanted to touch him, and speak with him, and more, but she knew that wasn't fully possible. But, at the very least, she just wanted to see him.

She couldn't do any of that. It felt "unfair". The fact that she was "not allowed" to even see her own servant, that she considered "hers" in more ways than one, was a powerful strike to her pride and more.

— _The poor little princess was unaware of the cruel irony of the situation._

"Rias-oneesama…."

Rias was snapped from her stupor by Asia, who stood beside her with a concerned expression.

"Ah… I'm sorry, Asia… I'm alright…"

Asia didn't believe her very well, but she didn't know what to say. There wasn't a proper response she could give to Rias.

—Issei's mother could see that something was wrong with everyone, and somehow it had to do with her son. He must have done something serious. 'Honestly, what an irresponsible boy'— is all she could think.

 _ **Pom Pom Pom Pom Pom**_ …

As if all of Rias Devil instincts were focused on the rooms upstairs, her senses immediately caught on to the fact that someone was descending down the stairway.

"..Ise!"

Rias whispered his name under her breath after whipping her head in the direction of where the living area is located. Asia also followed her gaze with a bit of hope. Rias quickly exited the kitchen with Asia right behind.

"Is—"

Rias's weak, but hopeful smile quickly faded from her face, as she brought the staircase into her view. The one at the bottom of it was not who she had hoped. Instead, it was Ravel Phenex.

"..G….Good morning…."

Ravel greeted the Gremory group of women with an awkward attitude that was reflective of the atmosphere.

Upon realising who it was, Rias lost any energy she had, and her shoulders slumped again. The other girls weren't sure why they were surprised, but their smidgen of hope was also gone. Ravel looked like she gathered a bit of her courage to speak under the heavy atmosphere.

"...I...Ise-sama would like some breakfast…."

The atmosphere lightened up a bit as Ravel suddenly became the centre of attention again. Issei wanted breakfast. That was a good sign.

Rias's expression brightened up slightly.

"T-Then..! I should take it...to him..."

Rias excitedly tried to suggest, but as the seconds passed, the reality that it was impossible sunk in even more. Rather than answering, Ravel only lowered her head, confirming Rias's suspicions.

"..I-I'm sorry, Rias-sama…."

Issei's mother then abruptly appeared from around the corner.

"Ah, Ravel-chan! Is Ise awake yet?"

"E-Eh? Y-Yes, O-O-Okaa-sama…. I came for his breakfast..."

"Wha—?! He sent Ravel-chan?! That boy! Sending a girl to retrieve his breakfast! Honestly! If he wants breakfast, he should get it himself!"

Issei's mother ended it in an exasperated tone. Ravel only fidgeted in place, while the rest of the group frowned, knowing the truth. It was a more sensitive topic for the rest of the group. Issei's mother seemed to have picked up on it based on the girl's behaviour, and also started feeling awkward.

Ravel simply asked about what she came for,

"...Ano... May I have a plate of my own as well?..."

"...Y-Yes, of course, Ravel-chan…. Come.."

Ravel followed Issei's mother into the kitchen, while the quiet and sullen atmosphere returned to the household.

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **|Ise|**

I sat quietly on the bed, in the same position, while waiting for either Ravel or Azazel-sensei to show up.

...I wonder what everyone else is doing right now?

From up here, it's not very easy to tell, but it seems like a lot of them are still here at home…

Somehow...

 _...I...don't want to see them….._

 _ **Shiin!**_

A familiar noise sounded off from behind me, accompanied by a familiar light. A magic circle? When the light finally died down, I heard a familiar voice as well.

"Yo, Ise. You're awake."

It was none other than Azazel-sensei. He appeared from the magic circle and greeted me like normal. But he paused momentarily after seeing me.

"Ise. That's you, right?"

...Ah, I guess he's worried about whether I'm acting like yesterday or not... I may even still be releasing the same aura... Though, I wouldn't know, since I don't remember..

"...Yeah, I'm here."

I said that while turning to face him. I didn't bother with the fake smile this time. If it's Sensei, then he would know either way, so there's no point.

"I see. Do you mind?"

He walked up to the opposite side of the bed, behind me, and pointed at it, asking whether he could sit or not.

"Of course not…. Go ahead…"

"Thanks."

He sat down casually, in a similar position as me, but on the opposite end and with his back turned. We're essentially mirroring each other's images. Is he trying to relate to me subconsciously or something?

...What?… I've...never really thought that deep into something like that before….

"Ise."

Sensei called out to me.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

…...Where do I even start?...

...

...

The room was left in silence, because I couldn't find the words to speak...

"Take your time. Shemhazai should be covering for me back home. Should be fine."

Hehe…. What an irresponsible governor…..

…..….In that case…

"...I... Sensei…. Yesterday, I…."

"Calm down. I'm the only one here, you know?"

"...Y...Yeah…"

—Calm down, calm down. It's okay. I'm afraid. I know. If I want to tell this to Sensei, I'll have to open up.

It scares me. I don't want to say it. But if I don't say it, I may never get better. I may never get the answers I'm looking for. This is something I need to say. All of it is. Oh, grandfather in heaven. I'm so scared. I've never said this to anyone. I can feel something more than fear building up inside of me, and it scares me even more. There's a lot I have to say, and it's so hard to say it. There's a lot that wants to escape me, but I'm afraid to let it out.

But, I have to. I have to take the risk. I don't know what else to do.

...

"...S...S-Sensei…."

I could feel my body start to shake violently, without my consent. I held my head in my hands to try and keep my vision still.

"...I... I... I'm afraid…... I... I'm afraid of what will happen…. T-That person….. She's still fresh in my mind….. I hear her…... I see her…. All the time... I don't know if she'll ever go away….. I ignore her so often….. But, she always comes back…. I don't know what to do….. I feel like….. She keeps me from moving forward…. And now….. What I feared most…. I think it's happening…."

—I hear no response from him. My fear is rising with every silent second that passes, with every word spoken.

...Help me, Grandfather. Give me strength...

"...I feel so alone…. I feel like no one is on my side…. I was….. Could I have just been led around?... Could I have been left behind?... What happens when I become a burden?... —Has that already happened?... Sh... _She's_ the one who keeps me thinking like that…... I don't want to believe it's true….. But, she's the one who keeps me in that same place…... She won't let me move…. I'm stuck…... She keeps me in that state of ignorance…. And fear….. Because if I ever get out…. I'm afraid she'll be waiting on the outside for me... Or maybe... Someone else will be waiting in her place..."

Something wet is dropping from my face. I don't want to keep going. But I have to. I'm already this far. And either way, a part of myself refuses to let me stop.

"...I... I don't want to be like this…. It's not fair…... I try so hard…. What did I do?... I never did anything…... Is...Is it because I was a pervert all this time?... Is that why?... If it is, then I'm sorry….. But, I couldn't give it up…... Because it was the only thing I had left to hide behind…. It was my only form of self-protection... Maybe if i was stronger…... But I'm not….. I can't... I'm not as strong as everyone needs me to be…... I try to carry everything so that everyone can rely on me…... But, if that doesn't work….. Then what will happen to me?... What will happen to me….. If I….. If _she_ was right all along?..."

.

.

.

.

 _ **Pomf**_...

I could feel the bed press down a bit from next to me. A hand lands on my shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with being afraid."

The grip I held on my head tightened. And Sensei gave me his heartfelt lecture with a rare, gentle tone.

"Listen, Ise. Even the strongest people are afraid of something. There's nothing wrong with that. Especially someone like you. The only reason it frightens you so much, is because of how kind hearted you are. Along with your strength, comes a weakness. The weakness of being _too_ kind. That kindness brings people closer to you, but it leaves you open to pain. You aren't unbreakable. You aren't supposed to be. You need support just like everyone else. There's no problem with that. You shouldn't believe that you have to carry everything. And the people around you shouldn't support that idea alone either. It's not wrong to feel cheated when something unfair happens. And most of all, it's not your fault for running. It's not cowardly. You're not in the wrong here, even if others may want you to believe you are. You have just as much of a right to think about yourself as they do for themselves. Especially when they become selfish…... I know you are afraid. It's scary to think that the day you have to rely on others, they may not be there, and I can't guarantee that everyone you expect to be on your side will be…... But, if it's any consolation….. I will do my best as your sensei... —No. As your friend, I will be the support you need. I may not be the one you want to hear that from, but in case you have nowhere else to turn to, I'll be there. This time, I will. And if anyone or anything tries to disrupt that, then I'd be more content with dying on the spot. If I can't accomplish such a thing, then I'm just a failure of a comrade, and even more as a tutor... Heh. Well, I've already failed there haven't I?... But, at least I can try to be that support from now on, yeah?"

….

….

...I could say nothing, but... I felt my chest become a little tight...

….

….

 _ **Dakun!**_

—Suddenly, the door burst open. It must be Ravel. I can hear something shaking. She must be carrying a tray with food on it. Moreover…. I can hear her sobbing….

"!.. M-Me too!... —( _Hic!_ ) Ise-sama! —( _Hic!_ ) I as well..! —( _Sniff!_ ) W-With every fiber of my being! —( _Hic!_ ) I will always support you..! T-To the best of my ability! I swear it! —( _Hic_!) I promise! I will always— ( _Hic!_ ) —Be by your side! Uuuuu..!"

—She said all of that with tears gushing out from her eyes, and in between chokes of her voice. All of her powerful emotion was resonating with me.

…..R-Ravel….

"Hahaha. Looks like you've made the girl cry, Ise. Or, maybe that's my fault? Oh well. Who knows."

Sensei stood up and took a stretch.

"I suppose I should leave you two alone, shouldn't I?"

He took a step away from the bed.

"Ise, I'll return in a few hours. Gather whatever you want to take with you. I still don't know how long you'll be staying at Grigori, but I suppose that all depends on your recovery. I'll give you your time. Alright, I'll get out of your way now. Call me when you're ready, eh?"

 _ **Shiin!**_

Sensei quickly disappeared in a magic circle without another word. I didn't even have time to process what he said to me. Yet I could feel the weight of his words. I could feel something approaching the bed from behind me.

"I-I-Ise-sama—( _Hic_ )!"

….I feel a hand tugging and holding onto the back of my shirt…

"Ise-sama! —( _Hic_!) I will always— ( _Hic! Sniff, sniff!_ ) I will always —( _Sob!_ ) —I WILL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU!"

…A sharp pain in my chest.

...But, I couldn't resist from turning around. Even with the tears streaming down my face...

"...Ravel…"

"Ise-sama!"

 _ **Pomf!**_

Before I could do anything, Ravel suddenly jumped to embrace me. Her arms quickly wrapped around me and her head was on my shoulder.

...I...

"I will always try my best— ( _Sniff!_ ) So please— ( _Hic!_ ) Please—! L-Let me stay by your side!"

...I...don't want to be...

"I do not know what it is that haunts you— ( _Hic!_ ) I do not know who it is— ( _Sniff!_ ) But even so..! Even so..! Please..! Please let me support you!"

….. _Alone_...

"Please..! Please allow me to stay by your side!"

…..My arms brought themselves around Ravel's body without thought...

"...P...Please..…. Don't leave me alone...…"

I felt her grip tighten considerably, and she suddenly burst out into loud cries.

"...Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Ise-samaaaaaaaaaa! I'm sorryyyyyyy! Uuuuuuuuaaaaaaaa!"

Ravel apologises for crying….. My teeth are grit so hard….from me holding back...…. My chest feels so tight….. And it hurts so much…... But with every silent tear that runs down my cheek….I can feel my chest lighten up...….just a little bit…..

Is it okay?... Is it really okay?... To put all of my trust in you?...

 ** _("HAHAHAHA, A FILTHY DEVIL LIKE YOU?!")_**

...

"Uuuuuuuuuuuu! Ise-samaaaaaaaaa! I will always-! No matter whaaaaat! Uuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeh!"

…...I suppose I couldn't hold it back anymore. At the very least, my chest would soon come to lighten up. So much so, that I felt like I could finally breathe again.

...

...

 _Or, at least, enough to finally let it out._

.

.

"... _ **Uuu**_ ….. _**Uuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! Aaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!**_.."

* * *

.

.

From downstairs, all of the them could hear it. No matter how muffled it may have been. The cry was too strong not to hear reverberate throughout the walls of large, quiet estate.

And there they stood and sat, as if frozen in time, not a single movement or sound being made….

— _Reality had made its call._

* * *

 **Part 3**

 **|Ise|**

It's been a couple hours. After the whole…."session" that Ravel and I had, we spent about an hour in silence. We...were hugging for a long time. I started to feel a lot better thanks to her and Sensei. Though, a part of my heart still feels a bit heavy.

I still don't know how I feel after all of the things involving the other club members and... B...Buchou….

Sensei said it would take a lot of time to process all of this. He said he'd talk to Sirzechs-sama about it. I….don't want him to, honestly. I'm afraid of what will happen. Will Sirzechs-sama be angry with me for what I did?... Sensei said I did nothing wrong….and that I was reacting normally…. But what will Sirzechs-sama think? I wonder if he'd be mad... Even more than that, I wonder what Sensei will ask him to do...

I have only a month to recover before the match, but Sensei said he doesn't want to rush me into recovering. So, will he be asking Sirzechs-sama to delay the game? That would be terrible. Considering the popularity of the game, that decision wouldn't sit well with audiences either. It would be infinitely worse if it was cancelled, but I could never see that happening.

Anyway, I sent Ravel out after I calmed down a bit, to make sure no one comes to our floor while I gathered my things. Sensei said to avoid contact with the others as much as possible... A request that would be quite cruel to ask, in the past…. But right now, I agree…..

...I don't think I should see them. I don't know what I would feel...

So right now, I'm back in my room packing some things. There isn't really much I can take with me. I mean, aside from the essentials, I can't think of anything that I would bring. Maybe a few porno mags? Haha…

…...Somehow….. I don't feel the desire to bring them…

 _ **Da-ring~!**_

Hm? Someone sent me a mail. Oh, it's Sensei.

[Are you ready?]

...Mm… Yeah... I guess I'm ready as I'll ever be..

[ **Send** ].

I continued packing, or rather, finished packing, since there wasn't much to put in that they couldn't already provide me. It only took a few minutes, but soon enough, a magic circle formed near my bed.

Hm? It's a Fallen Angel circle for sure, but this is one I'm not familiar with. It's similar to the symbol for Grigori, but with a lot more complicated runes instead of the standard transportation ones. Could it be someone important?

 _ **Shiin!**_

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei-san. It has been quite some time since we've first met."

!..The one who was revealed from the light was a somewhat familiar young male with white/grayish colored hair. This person is important!

"Shemhazai-san!"

"Oh, you remembered me. I assumed that you had forgotten my face."

"Shemhazai-sa— I mean, Shemhazai-sama... W-What are you doing here?"

I tried greeting him a bit more formally, but he just waves it off kindly.

"Oh please, none of that is necessary. Even amongst my subordinates, it bothers me to hear such formality. I prefer not to focus on those things. I don't have enough of an ego to find any comfort in it."

He said that casually while approaching me. I didn't really ever get to properly meet him. The only time I spoke with him was during the incident with Loki when he transported Saji over in his new form. That was over communication though, not in person.

He's a much more unassuming kind of guy than I imagined. As a leader of Grigori, he doesn't seem much. Sensei has a very mysterious air about him while, Barakiel-san has a tough intimidating exterior. But compared to those two, Shemhazai-san doesn't seem very "commander-like". He looks way younger than them, only looking like he's in his early 20s, unlike the middle aged looking Sensei and Barakiel-san. Plus, he isn't as big, and his voice is not really deep.

"S-So what brings you here, Shemhazai-san?.."

"Hm? I'm here to pick you up, of course."

"Eh? Wasn't Sensei coming to get me?

"Yes, well, he ended up being a bit delayed in his interaction with Barakiel."

"Barakiel-san?"

"Indeed."

* * *

 _"Hm? Azazel. Where are you off to?"_

 _"Ah! Barakiel. Good timing, actually. I was just about to be off to pick up Ise."_

 _"The Sekiryuutei boy? Hyoudou Issei?"_

 _"Yeah, he's gonna be staying here at Grigori for a while, so I'm off to get him."_

 _"Oh. Is that so? For what reason is he staying? Does he not have an important rating game to be training for? Or could that be why you bring him?"_

 _"Mm. Yeah, that's what I wanted to explain to you. He's coming anyway, so I suppose now is a good chance."_

 _"Your manner of speech is odd, Azazel. Has something happened?"_

 _"Yeah, actually. Ise and the group had a bit of a falling out. It ended up becoming a bit more serious than expected."_

 _"A falling out? They are having a conflict?"_

 _"Mm. Well, might as well explain it properly. Take a seat, friend. I'll try to make it quick, but it's still a bulky story. Just don't go making any rash conclusions or thoughts regarding Ise & Akeno, alright? Especially with Ise. Let me explain thoroughly first, and then you'll understand."_

 _"Hm...The way you say it makes it seem even more worrisome...But..Very well."_

 _"Good. Shemhazai, you head off and grab Ise, will you? I'll probably get there a bit after to explain to his parents and finalise his leave."_

 _"Understood."_

 _"Alright, Barakiel. Try not to be too mad at me when I start. It's a lot deeper than it seems."_

* * *

"...That's around when I came here."

I see. So he's explaining it to Barakiel-san, huh. Hopefully, he hears Sensei out enough to listen to the full story. I don't want to die yet...

"So, Hyoudou Issei-san."

Shemhazai-san caught my attention again.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Ah... Yea—"

But before I could finish answering, the door opened and someone entered the room.

 _ **Dakun**_

"Ah, Ise-sama…. And…"

"Oh, Ravel. This is Shemhazai-san, the vice governor of the Fallen Angels. Shemhazai-san, this is Ravel Phenex. She's a friend of mine."

"H-H-Hello!"

Ravel greeted him with a nervous bow, clearly becoming aware of his importance.

"A pleasure. Is this the guest that shall be visiting on occasion that Azazel mentioned?"

"A-Ah, y-yes, Shemhazai-sama! If it is alright with you, I would like to visit Ise-sama as much as possible..!"

She bowed again. Ravel is really respectful when she needs to be. And whenever it involves me….

"Of course. Even if I did not approve, you would be welcome to visit Grigori at any time. As an ally to every side, I have no reason to refuse such a request. Especially if it involves the Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei-san, who will be staying at Grigori as well."

"T-Thank you very much!"

"It is alright. No need to be so formal."

"Y-Yes!"

He really is laid back, huh. Like a more docile version of Sensei. He's nicer too. A cool guy for a leader.

"So then, if you're ready, then we should set off, Hyoudou Issei-san?"

Looks like it is time. I have nothing else to do right now. Might as well get out of here.

Leaving my home….

—I look down to Ravel, who is holding her hands together sadly. She asks Shemhazai-san with a hopeful gaze.

"How often will I be allowed to visit him?.."

"As much as you'd like, I suppose. I won't be barring you from showing up every day, if you do. It isn't my place to prohibit you. So, I suppose it all depends on Hyoudou Issei-san himself."

Ravel turned her hopeful gaze up to me... I want her to continue her normal life. I mean, I still want to see her too…. But, I don't want that to get in the way of her studies or her duties as a Devil or anything…..

...Hmm...

"I guess... Just…. Don't skip school to come see or anything... Okay?"

Ravel's face sparkles into a beaming smile. It felt like it warmed up my heart a bit. Unexpectedly, she quickly wrapped herself around me, happily.

"Yes! Thank you so much, Ise-sama!"

"Ah… Y-Yeah, sure…"

But then she slowly realised what she'd done and released me with a red face.

"I-I-I'm sorry."

"N-No, it's alright."

I scratched the back of my head awkwardly, but this isn't the time to be acting like that. I should act more mature. It's that childish part of me that is so….

"Ahem…. Ravel."

I cleared my throat and tried looking at her seriously.

"Then, Ravel... Um, I'll be going now…"

She becomes sad momentarily, but then she gains a face of determination.

"Yes, Ise-sama…. Please take care….. I will see you...whenever I can…"

I nodded.

"Yeah. You too."

…We were left silently staring at each other like that for a bit.

"Very well. Shall we go?"

"Eh?"

—Ah, I was snapped out of it by Shemhazai-san. We were staring at each other awkwardly, weren't we?

"Y-Yeah, sorry... Let's go."

I grabbed my luggage and stood beside Shemhazai-san.

"Then... I'm off, Ravel."

"Yes... Stay safe."

"Yeah..."

I smiled at her. Shemhazai-san formed the magic circle beneath us.

 _ **Shiin!**_

With that, I left my home for Grigori that day.

 **Part 4**

When I opened my eyes, we were in Grigori already.

"Come, Issei-san. I'll have to show you to your quarters as quickly as I can. I'm afraid I still have work to do."

Shemhazai-san started leading me down the halls of the facility. I have been to Grigori once before. After the stuff with Loki, I accompanied Akeno-san here to Grigori once... Or, actually... It was a new headquarters built in the Kanto region of Japan. From the looks of it, this is the actual main headquarters in the Underworld. Didn't know I was coming to this one.

"Ah."

—While we were walking, we suddenly ran into someone familiar. I couldn't help but flinch lightly upon realising who it was.

"Ah, Barakiel."

"Shemhazai... And…"

It was Barakiel-san who greeted Shemhazai-san.

His gaze shifted to me. I averted my eyes instinctively. Was Sensei able to convince him? Is he mad?...

 _ **Tap**_...

!.. I feel a hand lightly place itself on my shoulder. I lifted my head to see Barakiel-san, who had a serious expression.

"...It seems I have to apologise, Hyoudou Issei."

(—?!)

He said something unexpected to me... He's...apologising...

"The last we encountered each other, I had finally decided to leave Akeno in your care... However, it was only recently, thanks to you, that we began interacting with each other properly. As father and daughter... As a parent, I haven't spent much time with her... Because of that, there are many things she still does not understand, things I have not yet come to teach her... As an adult, I easily understand the situation and your circumstances. I understand that, in a relationship of that manner, there must be a mutual understanding, or care for communication….. But my daughter…. She is still young... She is still naive... No matter how intelligent she may be, there are times when she simply won't understand things that are not taught to her. That's why…. I know this may be too imposing to ask of you, especially at this time…. But..."

—Then, Barakiel-san did something unbelievable.

He bowed his head fully to me.

"Please…. Do not allow such a thing like this...to affect your connection with her….. If not for your sake, or my own….. maybe it is too much to ask if it is for her sake…. But…. Even so... As her father, I... I beg of you..."

….

...All I could say was...

"...If you're asking me not to hate or dislike her, then you shouldn't have to worry about that, hehe…."

Barakiel-san lifted his head in surprise. A slight smile formed on his face.

"Yes… That is all I ask of you…"

I nodded my head to him, seemingly easing his worries.

"Yeah... Don't worry... I won't…."

...Up until now, I didn't know how I was going to feel about everything... But, as I thought... I can't come to hate them…. My memories of them are still fond... But that's why it hurts to think that what happened was real….. But, at least I can promise Barakiel-san that I won't hate Akeno-san...

After we separated from Barakiel-san, Shemhazai took me to my "personal quarters". It was a very lavish looking room that I didn't expect to be so sophisticated in a place like this. Sensei must have gotten this room for me especially. I didn't expect that sort of treatment either. I guess I should thank him when I see him.

"Well then, Hyoudou Issei-san, I'll have to take my leave with this. Enjoy your stay."

"Yeah... Thanks.."

"Of course. Goodbye then."

 _ **Dakun**_...

I was left alone in the big room. I decided to just lie down and rest, since I have nothing else to do. There's a lot in this room. A plasma tv, a nice bathroom, and even gaming systems. There's erotic pictures of Fallen Angel girls on the walls too. As I thought, Sensei must have picked this room for me, huh.

But, I don't feel the same feeling I usually would while looking at the pictures….. It's almost like I feel nothing towards them…. Hehe…

[Partner.]

I'm alright, Ddraig….. Just….. Don't feel like it right now…. I think...

* * *

 **|X|**

Shortly after Issei disappeared with Shemhazai, Ravel made her way down the stairs to announce Issei's departure. But there was already someone downstairs, in the kitchen with the rest of the group, informing them.

"...So you see, Ma'am. I'm going to be taking care of your son for bit. Hope you don't mind."

In the kitchen, the group of residents who remained home with gathered around the kitchen, along with the mother of the household who Azazel was speaking to.

"No, no, Azazel-san, don't worry about it. I have heard many things from the children about how great of a sensei you are. I'm sure you'll take care of our Ise. Would you like some breakfast? We have plenty left."

Issei's mother smiled as she offered Azazel breakfast. He waved it off curteously.

"Ah, no, that's fine. Thank you. I've had my fill before coming here."

As he politely declined what was offered to him, Azazel's eyes caught the form of Ravel approaching the area within his view.

"Ah, Ravel. There you are. Has Ise already taken his leave?"

"Yes, he has."

The group of women completely deflated into attitudes of guilt and despair.

That man - was gone.

"I see. In that case, Mrs. Hyoudou, would you kindly allow me to speak with the girls privately? There's a matter I must discuss with them as their sensei."

"Y-Yes, of course. Excuse me."

Mother Hyoudou excused herself from the group and walked off somewhere into the residence, leaving Azazel to speak with the women.

"So, as you've heard, Ise is now gone. Shemhazai should have escorted him to Grigori by now. It seems you did not have enough time to realise what was necessary. Did you at least reflect on your actions?"

He asked while looking around. Every member he met eyes with averted their gaze. Rias did not meet his gaze because her head was lowered in despair. The last person he met eyes with was someone who did not avert her gaze, but rather stared him down with a stern expression.

"Hoh? It looks like you have something to say Akeno."

Akeno stepped forward while she became the centre of attention.

"Azazel. You said you had your suspicions about what it was that caused Ise-kun to turn out this way. But that's not true. You know exactly what it is, don't you?"

Azazel only looked back at her with a face of disinterest.

"Hmm... That may be so. Who knows. Whether I do, or don't, doesn't matter. I already told you lot to figure it out for yourself, didn't I?"

Akeno's gaze hardened.

"Nonsense. The only reason you don't want to tell us is because it's your fault, isn't it?"

She glared at him.

—But Azazel met her gaze with a chillingly stoic expression that exuded authority.

"Watch your tongue brat. I wasn't going around telling you that all of this was your fault was I?"

 **[—?!]**

Akeno quickly lost her hateful expression and averted her gaze ashamedly, quietly backing down. Azazel could only sigh heavily in response to the attitudes of the group members.

"Haah…. Well, I suppose you saying that means you know then. No point in keeping it from you."

The group of girls all collectively lifted their heads to look towards Azazel in anticipation. The reasoning behind This disaster would finally be revealed.

And Azazel spared no hesitation in explaining it to them.

"...Many months ago... I suspected there was a certain Sacred Gear user who had not yet unlocked his power. The Sacred Gear wielded by this possessor seemed to be extremely powerful. Being the cautious man I am, I decided to send my loyal subordinate to observe said possessor, however, that proved to be a mistake. I didn't realise the ambition and foolishness of my subordinate. Because of that, she gathered together her allies and stole a very important piece of technology to further her own machinations, for the purpose of glory."

The group recognised this story. Though, they did not understand why it was being told to them.

"With her allies and technology, she moved her little plan into motion. Rather than a simple observation, as per my orders, she foolishly brought matters into her own hands. She took the life of the possessor and used the device she stole to steal another Sacred Gear for herself. She practically risked war between the two factions only for her own selfish ideals. —What a foolish subordinate. What a foolish superior I was to not realise it, even when I had my suspicions."

Azazel let out another guilty sigh, and Rias asked him hesitantly.

"...Azazel…. Why are you telling us this?..."

Azazel shook his head, as if truly, utterly disappointed.

"...Rias…. That subordinate of mine…. She was scum. For her own selfish ideals, she took the lives of innocent people and became a traitor to that which she convinced herself to be loyal to. In the end, she was nothing but scum. But out of all the crimes she's ever committed, the one that brings me the greatest regret and contempt, is the crime of the manipulating and killing of children that became my precious students in the future. —Her death was just... But it was not "final"..."

A strong sense of unease began to fill the group of girls, as Azazel's tone became somewhat more foreboding.

"...Her worst crime, which has effects that have not yet disappeared, was the crime of luring an innocent human into her worthless trap. Her disgusting method of twisting a human boy's heart into her grasp and then ripping it from his body to bleed onto the floor…. That heart was then forced back into his body without being mended, and he was pushed into a world that he didn't understand. As time passed, his skin grew thick like armour and covered his heart well, but that was only for himself. In the end, the "armour" that kept his heart from being torn out also barred anything or anyone else from "entering". This did not bode well with his allies. They criticised him for his inability to "connect" himself to them. The boy, for the sake of himself, could not move himself in the direction drawn for him. His armour dented and caved in on itself. It crushed his heart…. Do you recognize this story? If you do, you know that the last parts are not fully accurate. Rather than his armour crushing his heart, the boy is now using his armour to guard him from the "spirit" that haunts his heart. His journey from this point on will involve the fight to destroy that spirit. Until then, his mentor will lead him through the sea of fear and pain so that he may return greater than ever before."

….To all of Azazel's cryptic speech, the group members had no words to respond with.

"Poetic, isn't it? I have a knack for being dramatic like this, y'know?"

They had no response to his story, nor his false enthusiasm. He quickly regained his serious attitude and stared them down.

"The spirit that haunts that boy….. You understand now, don't you? Because of this spirit, the road ahead— No. There was no road ahead. There was only a "chasm" with an "oasis" across the other side. It was now all about whether he could make the jump across. With the encouragement of his friends strengthening his will, he could make the jump, maybe even with ease. —But that didn't happen, did it? Instead, they ridiculed him. ["You can't walk even this far? How horrible."] —They said this without the knowledge of the deep canyon set before him. It was one they could not see from their angle, nor did they consider that it could have been there in the first place. The edge of the cliff the fool stood on began to crack under his weight, and caved in from beneath his feet. The only thing holding him up were the hands of his mentor, and suddenly, an unexpected young girl... Do you recognise this story? If you do, then you know— **it is not a story**."

...

...

—There was an unbroken silence for what felt like many decades, in the minds of the girls. Yet, it was only mere seconds. Azazel stood from his chair without opening his eyes to them.

"I'll leave with that. But just so you know, we will pull him up from that cliff and prop him on his feet. And when he makes that jump across— and he will, we'll make sure of that— it will be only up to him whether he will walk towards you, or **_past you_**."

Azazel started to walk out of the kitchen, most likely to teleport himself away, leaving the group speechless and dumbstruck. Before he could fully exit, one of them stepped up silently. Rias stepped forward weakly, with her body slouched and the puny energy of a ghoul. She called out with what little strength she had and reached out with her arms, as if to hold something.

"Azazel…. Wait….. Please….. Let me say I'm sorry…. Please….. Just let me say it..to him... Just once…. I beg you…."

Azazel stopped in his tracks, and spoke without turning.

"...I'm sorry, Rias. It hurts me to say this, truly believe me when I say that it does, but I cannot allow that. You lot are all still kids. And Ise is too kind. If I allow you to do such a thing, he will easily forgive you, and you will all soon forget. —But you will learn nothing. None of you will. And Ise...will not ever take that jump…. So, for your own sake….. Realise that if I don't do this, you, as well, will never reach him yourself... Take care of her, Akeno."

Azazel walked out with those last words. Rias dropped lifelessly to her knees.

"Rias-Oneesama!"

Asia ran to Rias's side, but there was no response. She gave no response for a very long time.

* * *

 **|Ise|**

I've been lying down on this bed for about 30 minutes. Sensei must have still been doing things. I don't even know if I'm supposed to be waiting for him at all. Maybe he's just not coming today?

 _ **Knock, knock, knock!**_

Just as I thought that, the door was knocked.

"Ah, yes?"

The door opened. Of course, it was Sensei.

"Yo, Ise. Sleeping?"

"Hm? No, not really. Just….thinking, I guess..."

"I see."

Sensei took a seat on the side of the large bed.

"...D...Did you tell them?..."

"Hm? Oh yeah. I told them. I told them everything."

"E….Everything….. That means…."

"Yeah, that too. Naturally."

"...I see…"

We became silent. There's something I still want to ask him…. Another question which has been haunting my mind…..

"..S...Sensei…."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"...When I was….. Yesterday, I had a thought….. I…. What if….. What if, when I was going to be killed….. What if it was all….. What if it was "meant to be"?….. Because if i died... They could…"take" me….. What if it was something…they let happen?... If that's true…. Then I…"

He interrupted me.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ise. There's no way something like that is true."

!.. I felt like the tension in my body immediately released, even though my doubt is still there.

"B-B-But—! I was—! They gave me—!"

"—Calm down, Ise. I understand how you came to this conclusion. I get it. I see how you can misunderstand such a thing. But you need to calm down. Try to think of it rationally. When you were revived, were all of your wounds healed?"

"...N-No... O-Of course not…"

"Exactly. So do you think, if you had been ripped in half, she would have been able to revive you?"

"...T-That's…"

"What if your body was completely eviscerated? What if there was only a head or a hand left? What if there was no head? What if you were burned alive? What if she took you away? What if you were turned into a pool of blood? You think she would just allow a random Fallen Angel to run rampant and kill inhabitants of her territory, even though she has full right to eliminate such a threat based on rules and restrictions of the armistice and the 3 factions will to avoid war?"

"...I…."

"It's alright. I know. It's not crazy to think that. But, we both know full well it could never be true. So get rid of that thought, yeah?"

"...Yeah….."

Sensei smiled a bit and patted my back.

"Good. So, how do like your room?"

He stood while gesturing to the lavish room with pride.

"Well…. It certainly seems like you picked it.."

He grumbled in irritation like an old man would.

"Che! Damn ungrateful brat. I didn't just have this place built specifically for you or anything. At least you could say something about the girls on the wall."

Hehehe…. He looks away with an "annoyed" expression, obviously just trying to lighten the mood..

"Um... Yeah... They're real nice…"

He took special notice of my lack of enthusiasm towards the erotica. Of course he did. That was my main trait after all.

"Mm? What's up with that? Not feeling it yet, huh?"

"Eh?... Ah, yeah... I guess not.."

I can't feel it at all…... It feels like a piece of me is gone…. Such a big piece of myself…. It almost makes me want to cry...

I feel Sensei's hand lightly place itself on my head and start ruffling my hair.

"Oy, oy, oy, don't go getting like that now. I thought I was talking to the future "Harem-King", huh? Was I wrong? Who's this kid? Whoever he is, if he thinks I'm letting him walk around my place thinking he doesn't want a harem, then he's dead wrong. He's getting one, whether he likes it or not, even if I gotta shove 'em right in his face, ya hear?"

I could feel my eyes begin tearing up under the cover of my hair again.

"Hehehe…. Yeah…."

"Good."

Sensei started to walk out of the room.

"We'll figure out what we're gonna do tomorrow. Just rest for today, ey?"

"Yeah…"

"Alright. Let me know if you need any more pics for " _scientific purposes_ " in here. This is a research facility after all."

 _ **Dakun**_

Sensei exited the room before I could answer... Hehe, damn irresponsible governor. I lied back in bed and looked up to the canopy above.

"We'll figure out what to do tomorrow", huh?...

...Tomorrow...

...What will happen from now on?..

* * *

 **End**

 **Alright. That's that. It's really late and I just gotta get this out. Don't even know if I'll have the chance to proofread it. Just tell me what you guys thought yada yada all that shit. I'm tired. Just leave me all those reviews ye hear? Got a lot the first time around so I expect a lot alright? Especially since I'm sure you guys have a lot to say on it. Lotta shit happened and most of it was probably deeper than some can understand. But that's fine. There's plenty to get here. Just let me know what you're thinking.**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	4. A Fool's Heart: Chapter 3: Maturity

**We have returned. I'm really itching to get this chapter out so I can get writing on the newest Red Dragon Of Golden Light one because that chapter's gonna be BIG. Anyway, all other stories have been updated (at this point in time) so all that's left before RD of GL is this one. So we may as well get to it. Strap in boys. Lotta politics, dialogue and other smart shit in this chapter.**

 **Also, someone tried telling me that while Rias didn't mean for Issei to die, she was indirectly responsible for his death.** _ **This**_ **is true. Rias in no way intentionally left Issei to die nor did she expect him to die. His death was just a serious lack of foresight on her part especially considering she didn't even know if he had a powerful sacred gear or not. That's something I wanted to make light of in last chapter with Azazel's explanation but it really would've ruined the flow of their interaction if I had Azazel dump some even more exposition unprovoked. Moreover, it had a narrative purpose. Azazel is not a fool. He knows that Issei can't digest all of that information in such a short amount of time in the state he's in. All he needed to do in that moment was immediately debunk the idea as blatantly as he could and let Issei process the questions he left him with a new perspective. I was planning on elaborating further in this chapter before anyone mentioned it but a little bit too late it seems. Oh well. I'm keeping it in the chapter anyway.**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

"Is that so?.."

"Yeah. That's the basic gist of it."

5 powerful beings sat quietly together at a table. One had a mane of crimson hair running down his head, Sirzechs Lucifer. He sat with his hands held together in front of his nose and a complex expression. Another man had long pine green hair and a calculative attitude, Ajuka Beelzebub. The only woman sitting at the table, who usually had a playful attitude, had a bit of a more serious, somber expression, Serafall Leviathan. The last man, who usually spent his time sleeping, was awake and alert with a look of contemplation on his face, Falbium Asmodeus. The last man sitting at the table was none other than the Sensei himself, Azazel. Sirzechs' wife, Grayfia Lucifuge, stood behind his chair with a stoic expression.

"I see...that certainly is...unfortunate…"

Sirzechs said that in a doleful tone. After Azazel had explained everything that occurred between the Gremory group, the mood in the room had changed a bit. It had started as being quite professional in nature, but ended as being somewhat solemn for certain characters.

"Sorry I interrupted your meeting. I didn't expect you all to be here. Just wanted to talk to Ajuka and Sirzechs in private, but I suppose it shouldn't make a difference. In the worst case scenario it would become some sort of news in the Underworld anyway."

Azazel apologized while leaning back in his chair.

"No, that's alright Azazel. It's fine this way. It certainly wouldn't hurt to tell all of us either way. It was merely a matter of convenience. Don't worry about it too much. More than that, this situation is a bit disheartening, to say the least."

Sirzechs sighed lightly. He came to understand the situation quite easily. Thinking about it logically, it made sense how it turned out this way. The Gremory group were just children who didn't always consider the possible ramifications of certain events. Considering their personalities and young age, it wasn't so otherworldly to consider such an outcome. Unfortunately, because they are so young they aren't to full enough maturity to solve their problems in a more rational or conventional way.

Sirzechs felt a bit of ashamed of himself. It wasn't at all his fault and it hardly even involved him, but he couldn't help but feel it. To think he believed Issei should call him Onii-sama without hesitation. How insensitive, he thought. However, the most conflicting part was the small amount of disappointment within himself; Or rather the person it was directed at. It was directed at his very pride and joy of a younger sister. He understood her intentions and why she handled the situation the way she did, he is her brother after all, but even so he felt disappointed in her. Even if it was just by a minuscule amount, the disappointment was still there. And it hurt him so deeply to admit that to himself. He could never have the strength to admit that to his beloved sister because he feared breaking her heart. Even if it didn't, he never wanted his sister to think that she didn't have his full support, especially now which would be her weakest time. He simply didn't have the backbone for it. He sat back in his chair with a bitter smile.

"Hmph….It seems I am not as strong as you Azazel.."

"Hm? How so?"

He did not answer. He merely gazed at the ceiling vacantly, thinking hard on what should be done. Even if Azazel told him that he would be handling the situation, he still felt it involved him. To be fair, it did from a logistical aspect. At least for the rating game it did. Serafall spoke some familiar words with a disapproving pout.

"Mou! Those children! They sure are a no-no! My Sona-tan would never allow such a thing! She thinks very hard about her servants feelings! She thinks very hard about everything! Ria-tan needs to think more and feel less!"

Azazel chuckled.

"Ahahaha. Well, they are children, just as you said. The fact that they came up with a conclusion so based in their emotions instead of critical thinking is to be expected no?"

"Mmmm! But-But! Even so! That doesn't excuse it! Ise-kun is a nice little boy! He would never want to hurt Ria-tan's feelings on purpose! She should know that! She just didn't want to because it wouldn't work for her the way she wanted! As a woman I understand it, but as a master and as an important friend it is a big no-no!"

She waved her wand cutely as if she was swatting a fly. Sirzechs fixed back to his original position of contemplation.

"However, this is troublesome isn't it? Ise-kun most certainly will be out of commission until he recovers fully won't he? I myself wouldn't even want to force him to participate or train for the upcoming game in such a state. Considering how close he was with my sister this has to be a strong blow for him to take, not considering all the others. I'm not sure what sort of consequences it could have….maybe even….Well, even if it comes to that it would be the responsibility of Rias alone, as a woman and as a master. Though, I may want to have a talk with my mother. I cannot help but feel that she most likely had a great hand to play in this. Rias impatience is not just her own after all. Only as an adult was I able to control my own that I inherited. But, the impatience in Rias seems a little more like my mother's than it should. She always was the one rushing the marriage arrangement between her and Raiser…. **Sigh**...what to do indeed.."

Ajuka interjected.

"Azazel. Earlier you mentioned irregularities with his Gear. Were you able to assess the effects by this point in time?"

Azazel crossed his arms in contemplation.

"Mmmm. Well, not entirely, but from what I understand the Gear had entered some sort of temporary stasis. It's similar to the moments in which the Gear is at a 'crossroads' of sorts. When it is on the verge of reaching the next evolution and the Gear becomes practically unusable until it has peaked. However, the problem here is this happened when Issei was in that state. That brings up the question: was it another evolution? Which is unlikely. Or, was it the worse option, could the Gear have been reacting in a way that suggests the user would have been subconsciously prohibiting himself from activating a _certain mode_?"

"By certain mode you mean..?"

"Yeah. It's that obviously."

Ajuka placed his fist up to his mouth.

"That is worrisome."

"Yeah. Think about how I feel confronting him in that moment. I had tread more carefully than in a long time. In the end I'm sure no matter what I would've done it wouldn't have worked. I still ended up having to resort to force to succeed. It's been a while since I felt so incompetent."

"Don't berate yourself. We've avoided a catastrophe. Moreover, what was the impression of his aura? You said it was unnatural."

"Yeah. It was heavy. Almost oppressive. Overall it was more like a miasma than an aura. I assume that it might've been poisonous to normal humans. I still didn't want to take any chances anyway so of course I kept the kids away. It also had an odd tendency to slide off his body like a smoke. It didn't stick to him like the usual stuff. It just stuck to the floor while it made its way out."

"That is quite unsettling."

"Heh. I was the one touching it y'know?"

Sirzechs interrupted their intellectually driven discussion.

"More importantly Azazel, how is he now?"

"It's been a couple days since the incident so right now he's okay. He gets constant visits from that girl and he has been trying to train like usual. Although I'm not sure how he's progressing on that, at the very least he's able to use his Gear normally now."

"Mm. Well, that certainly is a relief to hear. Do you think any of it is superficial?"

"To be honest with you I'm not sure. I haven't had the chance to interact with him properly since the day he arrived. I've been more busy than I expected. Luckily, I've been having Shemhazai keep an eye on him and from what I've heard there doesn't seem to be any signs of deceit towards himself or anyone else for that matter. It all looks to be genuine. I'll judge it for myself when I see him today, but either way I trust Shemhazai was able to make a proper assessment. Especially since he's usually able to take notice of his interaction with the girl."

"I see. So Ravel is the only one sitting inside of the comfort zone after all?"

"Looks like it. I don't know if I can say the others have removed themselves fully or not, but the line drawn between them and Ravel is not short."

"What about the two of you?"

"Not sure. I hope the distance between us isn't great, but I can only find out for myself. Either way, I'll definitely try to keep it from extending."

"I wish I could say the same."

"Don't sweat it Sirzechs. Ise is a kid just like the others but he isn't a 'sins of the father' type of guy. He won't hold you up to what they've done y'know?"

"Yes, I suppose he won't. Even so, that only makes me feel more ashamed somehow."

"I understand. It's the same here."

Sirzechs sighed once again.

"This certainly has turned out to be quite the hefty topic."

"Yeah, for a bunch of kids they sure know how to give me a headache. Are? Shouldn't that be what kids are good at? Nevermind then."

"Grayfia."

Sirzechs called out to the maid behind him. She stepped forward.

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama?"

"Go check on Rias. This certainly couldn't have been easy on her. I'm sure she'll need some support and I don't think we should try to dump that burden on the girls beside her in similar states. I'll try to visit her if I can, but for now let's just see how she's doing. Maybe some encouragement will do her well."

"Yes, Sirzechs-sama."

She stepped back to teleport herself as the rest continued their discussion.

"So what do you suggest we do, Azazel?"

"Personally? I want the game cancelled. But that's too drastic an outcome. It may just be because of my own shame, or subtle fear of what can happen, but something compels me to give that opinion. Who knows. It could just be the lingering unease that set in after feeling that aura. Nevertheless, I know that isn't an option. The games between Gremory & Bael and Sitri vs. Agares are simply much too significant to be cancelled. Not to mention how beneficial they are in the current state of the Underworld. This is something that practically needs to happen. So then the next best option would be to postpone the game. Set it back a month or so. It may be extremely inconvenient, but I would imagine it's more satisfactory to the viewers than removing only the Sekiryuutei from the game. That wouldn't go over too well."

"Hm. Well, you're correct to assume that cancelling the game isn't an option. I'm afraid that's something we simply cannot allow. Those future generations are a great key into shaping the future. This is something that should be seen. Postponing the game? Hm….That could still turn out to be troublesome. Keeping the Gremory from facing the Bael temporarily would be terrible, but it can explained away quite easily. Explaining that the Sekiryuutei would not be able to participate in the game while the rest of his group fight, that is an entirely different issue. The masses would surely begin theorizing to the point of paranoia. The scrutiny would not be light. He's much too popular."

"Yeah. The media in the Underworld is similar to the one in the human world thanks to a majority of the population now being Reincarnated Devils. They would eat this situation up if given the chance. So it may be worse to just take out Ise alone, that's what I thought. And Ise wouldn't want that either. So all in all, it's the worse option."

Sirzechs nodded his head.

"I agree. That only leaves the question of whether we believe Ise-kun needs that much time or not."

"I think he does. If not for his recovery then for his training. I know that even though he is training, his recovery would surely hinder him from making any significant progress when it comes to his training. Even if he wouldn't want to admit it. So if I'm being honest, I think we should try our best to give him as much time as needed. But I believe a month extra should do."

"A month huh…"

Sirzechs contemplated silently for a minute. Serafall commented meanwhile.

"More time huh? So Ise-kun really was in a bad state. I cannot allow this! That just won't do! No-No! Since it's come to this I shall take matters into my own hands! I shall visit Ise-kun as the Magical girl Leviathan~! With the wave of my wand I shall heal his heart of any wounds! Even the mere sight of Leviathan will have him fawning over her and in love with women again! **_Gasp_**! Oh no! But if I do that he will only end up falling for me instead! That would be really mean to Ria-tan and the others! Uuuuuuuuuuu! Being a Magical girl is difficult!"

Azazel laughed lightly.

"Hehe. Well, the princess of the Phoenix is one thing, but having the Maou of Leviathan at Grigori might be problematic in a few ways you know?"

Serafall turned to Azazel in shock.

"Eh?! Really?!"

Sirzechs, who had been thinking critically up to this point, finally sighed for the last time as he brought himself back into the conversation.

"Alright. I'll see what I can do. I'll discuss our options with the house of Bael. Though it shouldn't be very difficult to convince Sairaorg himself. I'd imagine he would not want to experience the rating game without the Sekiryuutei, Ise-kun, in attendance. I'll also have meeting with the organization in charge of arranging the games to inform them based on the conclusion we reach."

Azazel nodded his head in agreement.

"Good. We both know that this is for the best. I'm sure Ise isn't the only one who will need recovery time at this point."

"Yes...I suppose he isn't now…"

Azazel stood from his seat.

"Well then, I'm off. I won't interrupt your meeting any further so go ahead and continue where you left off. I might as well visit Ise now that I have the chance. Let me know when you've finalized the details behind everything."

He began waving his hand back as he walked out of the room, Ajuka quickly addressed him before he exited fully.

"Notify me should there be any irregularities with his Demonic powers. I may have to assess the state of his Evil Pieces."

"Yeah, yeah."

He exited the room, leaving the four Maou to themselves. Falbium called out to Sirzechs who had a distant look in his eyes.

"Sirzechs."

"...Honestly….how troubling…."

 **Part 2**

|Ise|

I sat in an empty space. A training space prepared specifically for myself within the facility. Meditating.

…

" _Still meditating, Ise-kun?"_

A familiar voice called out to me. I opened my eyes to greet him.

...But there was no one there.

…

"Ise-samaaaaa~!"

"Hm?"

From far behind me I heard someone calling out to me. This time it was real. That voice...looks like my visitor has returned.

" **Sigh**...You seriously come too often, Ravel."

I said that as I stood up and turned around. Sure enough there she was. Ravel was waving happily while running towards me with something wrapped in cloth in her hands.

The moment she reached me-.

"Hey Rave- oof!"

She jumped into my chest excitedly.

"Ise-sama! I have missed you!"

"U-Uh yeah. Nice to see you too….uh…"

She was holding onto me. Calm down. Calm down. It's okay. It's just Ravel. She's not going to do anything wrong. Right? You trust her don't you? You said you'd put your trust in her. You have trust her fully. No more fear.

It's okay. I'm okay with this...

I wanted to reciprocate her hug, but after a few seconds she realized what she had done and pulled herself back while frantically waving her arms around. Her face was as red as a strawberry.

"A-A-Aaa-aaa-aah~! I-I-I-I'm sorry-yyyy!"

"A-Ahahaha. No, i-it's okay. I guess.."

Ravel just hugged me...usually I would've immediately felt her breasts touching against me...but…..did I just not notice it this time?

"So what's that?"

I pointed towards the box shaped item wrapped in thin cloth she held in her hands. She glanced down at it then made an expression which looked like she was gathering her courage. She bowed her head as she held out the item to me.

"A-Ahem! P-Please accept this wrapped bento box as a gift from me!"

Oh, it's a bento box. I see. So she made me one huh. Well, it is lunch time I suppose.

"Thanks. I'm really grateful."

I gladly took the bento from her hands. We stood there for a couple seconds in silence. She fidgeted nervously as if she wanted to say something but couldn't.

"...Would you like to join me?"

She looked up at me excitedly with a bright smile.

"Y-You don't mind?! In that case, please allow me to join you!"

"Ehehehe. Yeah it's fine."

I couldn't help but find her enthusiasm adorable. We sat down together on a little bench to the side of the large training room.

"Ise-sama has been training very hard hasn't he?"

She says that while taking a look at the place. Yeah I guess so huh. There's quite a few scorch marks and broken sections of floor. I'm sure if this place wasn't as tall as it is I would've broken parts of the ceiling as well. It's well designed and the construction is good, but it has terrible atmosphere. It's too scientific looking and not in the cool sci-fi way. There's no color and despite being normal temperature it feels like a cold and damp place. Maybe it's just because I train alone.

"He's been trying really hard….all by himself…"

She said that sadly while holding her knees. Yeah….I really don't like it much myself…..being alone….It's the one thing I've always been afraid of…but..

 _Gulp_

"I...still have Ravel….right?"

I said that a bit hesitant while averting my gaze. I don't usually try to say things like this. Showing this much of myself…..It's scary…..but I have to keep trying…

Her face slowly brightened up.

"Y-YES! Yes! Of course! It is just as Ise-sama says! Even if there is no one else, Ravel will still stay by Ise-sama's side! No matter what!"

Ahaa…...I could feel the breath of relief being released from my lungs….Are? Was I holding my breath just now haha?..

"..I-I see….haha….thanks.."

"O-Of course! I will always support Ise-sama! A-A-And if it is alright with you, I would like to stay by his side..f-f-forever…"

I couldn't hear her last words because she mumbled them but I think I got it. I did ask her to stay with me, isn't that right?

"Y….Yeah, that's fine….it's best if you stay by my side. Just like I said.."

She squirmed excitedly in her place. She looked like she was cheering happily for herself on the inside. Well, I may not have fully heard what she said, but if it's Ravel I'm sure it's nothing bad…...it's okay to think like that right?...that's how I want to be able to think.

I decided to open the bento box. A beautifully decorated arrangement of well made food. Also very organized. Just like Ravel. There's even a little compartment on the bottom of the box that has some desert in it. Yep. This is Ravel alright.

I can see her looking up at me expectantly from the corner of my eye. Well, no point in keeping her waiting. I use the chopsticks to pick up some of the meat inside. There's a heart in the rice haha. I put the food in my mouth.

 _Munch_.

!-This is-!

"Delicious! Just as I thought, even with all of the extravagant meals being served to me here, it still doesn't beat Ravel's cooking!"

I immediately voiced my opinion. I can't help it when it comes to food! Or women-!...or that's what I thought...but lately..

"I-Is that so?! W-Well of course! It was made with _l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-love_ after all!"

"Hm? Made with what? I couldn't hear you since you whispered it."

"N-N-Nothing! It is nothing to worry about!"

She is acting unbelievably nervous about something. She whispered and stuttered a lot that she made this with something special.

"Well, I'm sure whatever you made it with it wouldn't have been the same without it."

"Of course! Everything I do for Ise-sama's sake is out of-! Ahem! B-Because of such a thing!"

'Because of such a thing'? Wait, so it wasn't some sort of seasoning that she was talking about?

[Partner.]

Oh Ddraig, what's up?

[Previously, you had asked me to assist you as much as I could when it came to your "recovery". Isn't that right?]

Yeah I did. You don't mind right?

[Not at all. Rather, I've decided this is where I should start.]

Oh?

[I will be blunt Partner. My question is, don't you believe that is enough?]

Huh?

[It's enough isn't it? That **willful ignorance** of yours.]

…...My….

[Enough foolishness Partner. You can never solve a problem you do not confront. Do you intend to continue running from that which you are afraid of understanding?]

I….

You're right…..

You're right Ddraig…

I don't know exactly what Ravel said….but...I'm not that stupid….I just want to be…...I just don't want to admit that it could be true….pretending I don't know what I do..

I'm still afraid….That won't do…..I can't go on like that…..I won't make any progress unless I really try…..and up until now I've just been fooling myself into thinking that I've been trying…..but I always kept that piece untouched…..Just to protect myself…..how pathetic…

[Do not be ashamed. Be better.]

Yeah…..I know…..for Ravel's sake…

"Ravel…"

I gathered up my courage and called out to her. She looks a bit worried thanks to my serious tone. I took a breath to calm my nerves. I look her straight in the eye as confidently as I could.

"I….I want to thank you…..for everything….thank you for staying by my side….I think I'm slowly starting to understand how you feel..and..even though I'm not good at this sort of thing….if you try, I'll try…"

"Ise-sama….…"

She stares a me a bit longingly. A-Ahehehe...I'm not sure what to do now….we're kinda just….staring at each other…..but…

Should I...get closer-

"Oya, Oya. So Ravel's come to visit huh?"

"Ah!"

"Kya!"

!-Ravel and I jumped back in terror at the sudden appearance of the man approaching us from ahead. It's Sensei!

"Hm? What's up? Did I interrupt something?"

Ravel and I glanced at each other but quickly looked away.

"N….No.."

He smirked.

"Well, certainly doesn't seem like it."

I grumbled a bit. He came to lean against the wall beside our bench.

"Have you finished your discussion with the Maou-sama, Azazel-sensei?"

He nodded his head to Ravel's question.

"Yeah. All of the Maou ended up being in attendance, but even so I was able to discuss it properly with them."

All of them…..

"W-What did Sirzechs-sama say?..."

He turned to me darkly.

"He wants to kill you."

-!

"Hahahahaha! Just joking."

"...…..That's not funny."

His serious attitude returned.

"No, don't worry. He understood. He's an adult and a leader after all. He has that level of critical thinking. He understands both sides, but as of now his alliance sides with you. He understands how much of an effect this has on you. Even though he's worried about Rias and how the public might react, he knows your recovery takes priority over it."

"Is that so?...So what does that mean for the game?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but if I'm being honest, my best guess is the game will be delayed for another month."

….delayed….two months from now…..I should've seen that coming….how _will_ the public react? All of my young fans...

"That's a long time….and it's all my fault.."

"Don't blame yourself Ise. If you are at fault, then those who put you in this situation are much more at fault."

"I...I guess so…"

I decided to ask Sensei a question that's still been lingering in my head. Ravel wasn't here for the other conversation I mentioned this topic in, but if I want to trust her fully then I should be able to mention this.

"There's still something that's been bothering me since the other day. It's about the time I died. If B-..Buchou didn't want me to die that day….why didn't she just have me followed? Koneko-chan followed me at school sometimes. So, why not just watch me for that day?"

"A few reasons. I would imagine that Rias believed the Fallen Angels in her territory were on official business. Technically they were. Raynare was sent personally by me. So in a way she was like a diplomat or representative of sorts. So it would have been quite troublesome if something happened to her. Even if I would have wanted to avoid war, surely my allies and subordinates wouldn't let her death go unavenged. The tensions really were too high at the time. No matter how you look at it, the only way it would've turned out alright would be if she had substantial evidence to take them down. She didn't get that until you died. That doesn't really mean that she waited for your death as proof, but merely that she couldn't act on suspicion alone. My side most certainly would not have accepted 'suspicion' as an excuse for killing someone I sent on an observational mission personally."

"But that still doesn't answer why she didn't follow me that day just in case. Or why they handed me a summon slip."

"The slip was just an obvious failsafe. The next part? Lack of foresight. Rias is still very naive and inexperienced. It was only her second year managing her own territory. Not to mention, everything that she's eliminated from under her jurisdiction were just brainless killer strays. Those who had already forfeited their lives and weren't accepted by any side. She must have just assumed that it was more likely Raynare would recruit you, not kill you. It makes sense if we consider your personality and Fallen Angel's talents for seduction. It would've been an easy win for us."

"But...wouldn't Buchou have known I had a Sacred Gear at that time?"

"Maybe. But there's no way she could have expected it to be anything amazing at her level. I was the only one who had suspected it could've been a Longinus. It's why I had you observed in the first place. I didn't need you going berserk. I'm sure Rias didn't have any suspicions about you having such a powerful Gear. I'd imagine that at the time of your revival she was troubled by the fact that you died since she would now have to use her pieces to revive you, since she felt partly responsible. But I can guess those worries faded away when she realized even 7 pawns wasn't enough."

"A-Ano…."

Ravel interjected.

"I'm not sure what is going on, but somehow it has to do with Ise-sama's resurrection?"

"Ah, yeah. Ise here has been worried about the circumstances surrounding his death and revival. His mind ended up conjuring up some weird conspiracies when he was unstable and he ended up convincing himself that his death was possibly planned or something similar."

Ravel became shocked.

"W-What?! That couldn't possibly be true! Ise-sama! I understand that Ise-sama was afraid of what happened, but please believe me, Rias-sama would never do such a thing! Rias-sama is-! She would never!"

I smiled awkwardly.

"Ah, no I know Ravel. I get that now. I was just worried at first is all. But I'm better now, so I can think more clearly about the situation myself. It's just like Sensei said, the possibility of Buchou doing such a thing is really low. It would make more sense if she just asked me herself. I wouldn't have said no if she explained the part about peerages and having my own harem. None of the pieces really fit well for anything like what I was thinking about. So it's fine."

She relaxed her posture.

"Is that so?.."

I just nodded my head. Yeah, Buch…..she wouldn't have done that. She….R…..Rias Gremory wouldn't have done that…..R…..Rias…...wouldn't have done that…

[You are doing well Partner. I am proud of you.]

T..Thank you Ddraig..

"So, Ise."

Sensei snapped me from my mind again. He was looking at me curiously.

"What are you going to do from here?"

"..Eh?"

"Well, you aren't going to just sit around right? I'm sure you'll still want to train while you recover. 'Train your body and your mind will follow'. The simple way out has always worked out for simpletons like you. So, now that you don't have your usual training method to rely on, what do you plan on doing?"

Hm….I haven't thought of that….

Surely I can't just train by myself like this. I won't make a lot of progress. So then how should I train? Where would I even think to start?

[Think hard Partner. Think of how you have trained before. Your previous evolutions in strength. What do they have in common?]

Hm…..how I've trained before? The first time I properly trained was before the Raiser match, but I didn't go through any significant changes. The next time was with Tannin-Ossan, but I still didn't achieve Balance Breaker like I was supposed to. After that I just trained with Kiba and we became stronger together….So I'm not really sure what to do.

[Wait-. Did you notice that Partner?]

Hm? What?

[Remember the times you became stronger. When did you experience all of those significant changes? Your evolutions. When did they happen?]

My evolutions? Let me think back to it.

Okay, the first one was when I unlocked my Gear the first time. That was against that one Fallen Angel Kalawarner or something. She tried to attack me and I spawned the Gear as a twice critical.

[Yes. Keep going.]

Then when it finally became Boosted Gear was at the time of Asia's death. I was enraged and used the newly unlocked Boosted Gear to defeat Y-...Raynare.

[Think back to all of your evolutions. What is it that they all have in common?]

Something in common?

[Continue listing them.]

Okay. Next was the [Second Liberation] thing. That happened during the match with Raiser and after that I had gained the ability of [Gift]. After that it took few months until the incident with Kokabiel. Then I powered up and had that last evolution before Balance Breaker after B-...R-Rias told me I could suck on...well it happened that way...Then I finally reached Balance Breaker in the fight with Kuroka. And just recently I obtained [Illegal move Triana] in Kyoto.

[Yes. Think Partner. What is it that every single one of those evolutions have in common? When did they occur?]

They occurred-

 _I realized it at that moment._

 **-[!]-**

!-Ddraig!

Those evolutions-! They all happened while I was in battle!

[Of course they did. In order for such an evolution to happen, like Balance Breaker, a significant change must occur from within the user themself. Practically all Balance Breakers are unlocked through perilous events. In the end, your training only served to prepare you for the next evolution. It did not help you reach it in the first place.]

Of course! How could I miss something so obvious! Even if I reached a few of them through perverted ways, there were still a couple I reached in a perfectly normal way! Through hard fought battle! My conventional training didn't help me reach those levels!

Ddraig….are you suggesting…

[I am Partner. The greatest mentor is experience. Kokabiel. Tannin. Cao Cao. Heracles. Phoenix. Loki. These names, they are not the names of the meek or benign. Are they?]

I quickly stood up from the bench. I turned to Sensei.

"Sensei."

"Hm?"

He raised a brow to my actions.

"The greatest mentor….is experience…."

"Hoooh?"

He smirked at my determination. I'm not sure if he knows exactly what I'm thinking but….

"Is that so? Hmph. I prefer near death experience. That shouldn't worry you, right?"

He gave me a sly smile. Sensei really is a genius. He gets what I'm saying already.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to use my connections to get you what you want. If that is what you want."

He finally brought himself away from the wall he was leaning against and stood in front of me with his hands in his pockets.

"You may want to write me a list. I'm not a mind reader y'know? So wherever it is, whoever it is, make sure it's not something impossible."

"Well….It might be close…"

He chuckled slightly before bursting out laughing.

"Hehe...Nahahahahahaha! So I guess I'm right. As I thought, you and Vali may be a little more similar than I thought."

So Vali had a similar idea? That's a battlefreak for ya.

"Alright then. Let me know when you have it ready. I'll cross out any names or places you can't get to. Hopefully there aren't too many of them that will kill you for sure. Or maybe hopefully. Who knows haha."

He finished while waving and walking away from us. Ravel was tilting her head cutely from beside me. Multiple question marks floated above her head.

"Ise-sama? What is going on? What do you plan to do?"

I turned fully to her.

"Ravel. As a Devil, there aren't actually that many battles I have lost compared to those I have won. My ratio is pretty high."

"Eh? Mm. I suppose so."

"Well…..I'm probably about make that ratio..go waaaay down…"

"Eh?"

She cutely tilted her head again. I guess I am being very cryptic.

"Ravel, don't get too worried when I explain this, but how many enemies have I fought that are stronger than me?.."

"...Ise-sama?.."

 **Part 3**

|Kiba|

It was a "normal" day in the clubroom. Everyone was in attendance as usual. But the atmosphere is dim. There is no enthusiasm- No life, in this room. That is because the pillar of the group is no longer present.

Ise-kun….is no longer here.

Just a few days ago, the morning after the incident in the clubroom, Sensei explained it to me. Most of the other club members had decided to not attend school that day. Gasper and I were on our way to the clubroom when I received a phone call. I answered and the one who explained the situation to me and Gasper was Sensei over the speakerphone.

 _[..So as a result, I will be taking Ise with me to Grigori. Take some time to reflect on your actions. I won't be harsh, but just think about what I'm about to say. For the women of the group I understand the situation, even if I don't agree with their methods, but as a 'brother in arms' you have no excuse. You are a man aren't you? Stop hiding behind your facáde of righteousness if you're just going to doubleback on it the moment it suits you. You aren't a woman. You don't have the excuse of acting on your emotions the same way they did. Don't act as if you truly understand the situation when you don't. The fact that you don't question things beyond the surface level only solidifies the fact that I have failed as a Sensei. Let's take this time to reflect on ourselves as men. That goes for you too Gasper. Both of you. Till later then.]_

'I won't be harsh'? Those were the harshest words Sensei had ever given me….I was scolded...It hurt my pride….and worst of all, Ise-kun is gone…..and there is no light left in the Club..

 **Shiin!**

Just as I was thinking of a metaphorical light, a physically bright light flashed in the clubroom. A familiar magic circle. It's Sensei.

Buchou stood up from her desk. Her eyes are tired and look like she hasn't slept well at all these past days. There was almost no life in her until the magic circle showed up.

"..Ise…"

She whispered silently, but I already know what she said.

"Yo, I'm back brats."

Sensei appeared and casually greeted us. He was alone.

"Ah...Azazel…"

Buchou slumped back into her seat while the small amount of light in her eyes faded away.

"Hm? What's with that reaction? What's with this atmosphere? Not happy to see your Sensei?"

None of us in the room answered. We didn't even make eye contact.

"Hmph. Well, no point pandering. I've come to give you an update."

Some of us lifted our heads hopefully. Buchou whispered again.

"Update...Ise?.."

"No. On the Rating Game of course."

We lost what little hope we had. Buchou slumped back in her chair again.

"I've talked to Sirzechs, and the rest of the Maou as well, but the decision has not been finalized yet."

"All of the Maou?…."

"Yeah."

Buchou lowered herself ashamedly. To believe that all the Maou know about this….

"Anyway, the most likely outcome: The game will be delayed. Until the next month. 2 months from now."

"Delayed?..."

"Yeah. One month for recovery and one month for training. For you guys at least. Not sure about him."

Buchou asked him expectantly.

"...How...is he?..."

"Hm? Ah, he's better. He'll get better. With the support he has, I'm sure of it. Much faster than you guys at least. He's already progress little by little. I'll see how he goes on with it. I'll keep checking in on you guys too. "

So….he's getting better….better from what happened? Or better from his heart as well?...how far does that 'better' go?

"Well, I would like to stay longer, but unfortunately I'm going to have to talk with Shemhazai. I may be a little busy setting up some things for that boy so he'll probably have to take my place in certain things. That was all I really had to say. Better to say it in person."

He already was preparing to leave with only that one announcement. Arguably one that none of us really cared about at this point...he stopped right before he left and gave us a serious look.

"Ah, one more thing. Even if it doesn't seem like it, I know you guys will get better, but along with recovery may come other negative perspectives. When you start to feel better, or even just so you can feel better about yourselves, things like _resentment_ may start to settle in. That may end up being redirected to someone who doesn't deserve it, only because it gives you a target. An outlet. You get what I'm saying? That person, the 'support system' that he is currently relying on, I won't allow you to feel about her in such a way. Acting as petty children has its limits. You don't have the right to start thinking of her that way. Understand?"

No one answered. I understand what he is saying. That is his message to the women of the group. Certainly it would make sense for them to start feeling that way...since she is the only one who gets to see him...

"Alright then. I'm out of here. Don't worry, I'll come back again of course. Watch over them Rossweisse."

"...Yes…"

 **Shiin!**

He teleported himself away, leaving our group in silence, as it has now become usual.

 **End**

* * *

 **Alright! That's all for this one guys. Gotta get to Red Dragon Of Golden Light as quick as I can. Did you guys like this chapter? It was a lot of character interaction above anything else. Since, unlike most betrayal stories, I like to focus on what makes the concept so interesting in the first place. That is of course the character interactions and development. Don't worry tho. There will be action fast approaching. And more growth with Issei. If you didn't appreciate this chapter, then maybe the more mindless stories are a bit more to your tastes.**

 **Anyway, tell me what you guys thought about this chapter. How do you feel about the character progression? How do you feel about the progression of Issei and Ravel's relationship? What changes do you think Issei is going to go through? What do you think his plan is? Do you feel bad for the ORC? What sort of training will Issei take? What happens when Issei returns? Will the game be Delayed?**

 **We'll have to find out next time. On Dragon ball Z! (Fucking die that joke was weak af)**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	5. A Fool's Heart: Chapter 4: Training

**Alright, here we are. Time to bring back what is arguably one of my more anticipated stories. I can definitely understand why so many people would be antsy on what happens next in this story since, unlike most other stories, I won't be completely skipping over Issei's emotional and physical developments.**

 **Also, just a little self advertisement here, but have you read my story Red Dragon Of Golden Light? I would hope that you do. I don't usually advertise my stories aside from a simple "check out my others", but I've honestly become so unbelievably proud of what that story has become and what it will become. It is truly the greatest story I have ever written in every aspect. It has become my own little masterpiece, my personal magnum opus. So much led up to the latest chapter (20) and it all paid off beautifully. That chapter alone elevated the story to a higher level and it will only become greater from that point on. It sparked a new fire of passion for all of my writing and is definitely the best chapter of any of my stories (also longest 27,000 words holy). And pretty much everyone seems to agree since I've received the most reviews for that story, they were all positive, and started gaining followers and favorites like crazy. I'm not surprised. That chapter really was phenomenal.**

 **Anyway, for any of those thinking that the story has been moving along a bit slowly, don't worry. This is where it picks up. So for the action junkies, yes, there's gonna be some action here. Real action. So I suggest you listen to some God of war Soundtrack for later. Cuz it really fits the feeling of epic battle. Besides, there's a good reference to God of war 1 in there. Lol. Any of my fans know that I'm a fanboy when it comes to GOW. It's just my favorite depictions of Greek/Norse Mythology.**

 **All that aside, let's move on to this story.**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

"So I'm afraid...we're requesting it to be postponed."

"Is that so?"

"Hmph. What nonsense! Something of that manner does not concern us. You may be the Maou, Sirzechs-sama, but to request such a thing of the House of Bael is nothing but insulting! Sairaorg, we are denying his request."

"Very well, Sirzechs-sama. I accept."

"Wha-?! Sairaorg! Do you not heed my words?!"

"Indeed I do not, Father. This is a request from the Maou. To deny it only because of some worthless pride is more than insulting to him, as it is to us. Moreover, I refuse to participate in this rating game without the Sekiryuutei in attendance. I have already promised him a battle."

"Sairaorg, you are nothing more than a foolish boy walking in the shoes of an heir. You don't have the right to make such a choice. The final decision does not land upon you!"

"You are right, Father. However, that still does not mean that I will participate."

"Sairaorg! Do not act so foolish! Merely for the sake of _that_ shameful Reincarnated creaton! Do you believe that those actions cannot be punished?"

"Lord Bael. Sairaorg has already made his decision. I had hoped that you would respect that. If not, then I must warn you. Do not forget that I am the Maou. Practically any decision I make is final. I have already spoken with _Zekram_ , he has no qualms with my suggestion and will respect whatever opinion Sairaorg may have. I respect his decision as well and, therefore, I shall perceive it as final. Thank you for your time."

"Nnn! So you would prefer to suggest your authority in order to overrule me? Simply because it involves your prodigy of a sibling? So your bias is what commands you? How low you have fallen, _Sirzechs_."

"You are free to think that way of me, Lord Bael. But that pride of yours is a dangerous thing. This situation that has befallen the Gremory is more drastic than your feeble mind can believe. And there is an effect that even reaches us Maou, if not professionally, then personally. I will not remind you again that I am still the Maou. My last advice to you will be to _watch your tongue_."

"!"

"Good day to you both."

* * *

 **Part 1**

 _Scribble..._

It's been a full week since I left home for Grigori. I haven't been having much interaction with a lot of people in my stay here. The only person I really ever spend time with is Ravel. She comes to see me whenever she can, which is pretty often. It's so often that I'm starting to think that she most definitely skips club just to see me. Just because I'm in the Underworld doesn't mean I don't know what time it is in the human world. I can calculate it well enough, but even if I couldn't, I'm pretty sure there's devices here that can do it for me. So I can tell when she shows up that it's usually time for club.

I wonder what everyone else thinks….

I paused from writing the 'list' I was planning to hand Sensei and took out my phone, that I brought with me.

 _[Mail]: Matsuda, Motohama, Saji, Mum..._

…..That's it huh?...looks like these guys were curious about where i went. I wonder if someone will tell Saji. But….That's all huh…

Guess I'm not surprised-

 _[Missed Calls]: 27_

 _Irina [12]_

 _Xenovia [5]_

 _Mum [3]_

 _Kiba [1]_

 _Saji [2]_

 _Motohama [1]_

 _Matsuda [2]_

 _Rossweisse [3]_

 _Kyomi Abe [1]_

 _Unknown [1]_

Oh….

I haven't checked my unread or missed notifications in a few days. I've only been using my phone to talk to Ravel every once in awhile. There are many times when she will call me at night to say good night….She really is interacting with me whenever she gets the chance...it kinda makes me happy that I have somebody like that…..sometimes when she calls me we talk a little bit too much too haha…

But anyway…

Some of the calls were from people I expected. M&M are the usual suspects. Probably asking where I went, why everyone is acting differently, where's the porno I borrowed. Saji probably also has similar concerns. I don't know if anyone told him about what happened, but I imagine he found out through Sensei. Sensei still had to explain to Sona-Kaichou why I was absent after all. So maybe he knows a bit about it. And now he's trying to check up on me, I guess.

Mum? Mum is obviously just checking up on me. I'm not sure what Sensei told her as an excuse, but I imagine it's something to do with travelling abroad or something. Maybe Mum and Dad wanna ask me for some souvenirs. Or knowing Sensei, they probably think I'm on some educational escapade. Well, I suppose that isn't too far from the truth. There's a lot of things I plan to learn. I want to become mature. I feel like I've lost so much of my dignity now that all of this happened. I don't have the support I used to. I don't feel the confidence in myself the same way I did before. Everytime I think about the crazy and perverted stuff I've done…..I kinda feel ashamed….like if I was being laughed at by everyone this entire time...and I wasn't in on the joke.

More than that, everytime I think about all that I've done...and how hard I've tried to help everybody…...I feel so...stupid….Was everyone secretly snickering behind my back when I made foolish announcements like: "I won't lose!" or "Oppai!"...? I don't have an answer to that….But I know Ravel wasn't. I….I know I can trust Ravel….she's always referred to me as "Ise-sama". Almost like she's always been looking up to me. Same with all of those children fans of mine…..I'm not someone to look up to.

I'm…I'm a joke…..

….But I don't want to be a joke anymore..

I want to be looked up to. I want to be more than a just a children's icon. I've been constantly hurting Ddraig and our reputation as the Sekiryuutei just because I can't be mature. And now that I've gone through this, Ddraig still helps me without hesitation….even though I don't deserve it. What kinda Partner am I? I owe him.

But he isn't the only one I owe.

What about Sensei? When I was feeling terrible he showed up and came to my aid without a second thought. He's the only reason I even have the chance to recover in the first place.

What about Ravel? She's been visiting me almost everyday, talking to me, calling me, making me lunch, spending time with me…..It even feels like I'm starting to get over my fear little by little with her. I feel really comfortable with her. I can talk to her about a lot. Actually, now that I think about it, I talk to her a lot about the things I think about and feel. All because whenever I admit something about myself she usually admits something to me too. I hardly noticed until now, but everybody in the club knew a lot about me because I would always be open about who I was. But….There's a lot about everybody else that I don't know. They know more about me than I know about them. I know their birthdays, likes/dislikes, and all the other basic stuff along with some of their previous lives, but aside from that I'm clueless. I've told everybody a lot of my own secrets, but how much have they confided in me? Nowhere near as much.

But Ravel is different. She tells me a lot about herself. In fact, she tells me more about herself than I do about myself. And in response I tell her more about myself to reciprocate. Before I know it we've cycled around secrets and stories to each other until the call we're in is almost 3 hours long. So I've become really comfortable around her. I don't think there's anyone else that I'm comfortable talking with that much besides maybe Sensei.

I owe her so much….

And that's not it. There are still other people I owe. Like Old man Tannin. He helped me train to reach balance breaker. In the end, I wasn't able to receive it with him, but instead I got it through the power of Oppai….what sort of development could be considered more shameful than that? Especially to him, who accepted the proposal to train me anyway.

I even owe Mum and Dad. They've been dealing with my antics for so long even though they didn't have to. Because of all my perverted and foolish tendencies, we've essentially been shunned by our own family. I don't remember when was the last time that we visited a relative or vice versa. All because I couldn't act normal and had to be an embarrassment.

I hope that in my time here I can become a person they are proud to have as a son….

And most of all, I hope that I can become a Sekiryuutei that the world is proud to accept…

Well, going back to the call log, I still have some unexpected calls.

Irina called me the most…...why?...was there something she wanted to say?...She was one of the people who left for school the next morning right? Was she planning on saying something before I left? Should I call back?...No, Sensei told me not to contact them for now. I should leave it be.

Xenovia? What is it that she would want to say? She doesn't know much because she is a meathead…..Maybe that was a bit harsh, but it's true that she isn't the biggest critical thinker. I don't possibly know what she could say.

Kiba? He called once….Maybe he was just checking to see if I would answer…..Well, he did get his answer.

Rossweisse-san? She called me too? 3 times. How come? She wasn't really there when that event happened so I never knew her opinion on everything, but I'm sure Sensei explained it to her. So I assume she knows, especially considering the atmosphere of the club. Could it be that she was checking on me?...Maybe I'll call her back at a later time.

Kiyomi Abe-senpai? Oh yeah. Didn't I give her my contact info a month or so back? I forgot about that. We don't see each other too often at school since we don't have classes together, but she's the Tennis club leader and a Beast-tamer. She doesn't know right? Wonder why she called.

Hm? What the? Unknown caller? Who could this be? Should I call them back? It could be something important, but who could be trying to call me that I don't know already?

Well, no harm in trying I guess?...

 _Dialing..._

Really….who could this be? Ah, they answered-

[Hai, Hai~! Ise-kun~?]

….

 _Call ended._

….. _ **Ring-Ring~!**_

 _Tap.._

[Mou! Ise-kun, that's terrible! Hanging up on a Magical girl like that!]

….

"Leviathan-sama?!"

[Haaaaai~! Leviathan-desu~!]

I could imagine her doing a peace sign pose. Serafall Leviathan-samaaaaaaa?! Why is she calling me?!

"Leviathan-sama!? Why are you the one calling me?! How did you even get my number?!"

[I got it from Sona-tan!]

"Kaichou has my number too?!"

[Sona-tan has all of your numbers!]

Well she is the Student council President. It makes sense to have contact with all of us supernatural students who are allies. But wait that's not the problem here!

"But why are _you_ calling me Leviathan-sama?!"

[Mmmmm! You make it sound like a bad thing Ise-kun!]

I could literally hear her pouting.

"Ah, n-no! That's not what I meant! I just...what would a Maou like you want to call me for?"

[Mou! Not Maou! Magical girl~! This isn't a business call! It's a personal one~!]

"Eh? A personal call? W-Why?.."

[...Are you alright, Ise-kun?]

(—?!)

…..Her attitude changed to a serious one….she sounds like a proper adult.

"I…."

[It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. I heard everything from Azazel already so you don't have to explain it. I just wanted to see if you were alright.]

"Ah….I see….Yeah. I'm okay. I think."

[Would you like to talk in person?]

"Eh? Ah, no. I mean- thank you. You don't have to go that far. I'm okay. I have lots of talks with Ravel so I don't have too much on my chest right now."

[Ah, Ravel Phoenix-chan?]

"Yeah."

[Ah, okay. I see. So you're doing alright then? Eating and sleeping well?]

"Y-Yes, I am."

She sounds more like Mum than a Maou…

[What about your exercise?]

"Ah, my training? Yeah I'm still kinda training. I can't rely on my usual training regiment since I'm alone now, but I'm currently writing up a new one for Sensei to set up for me. Hopefully it'll work."

[Is that so? So you are doing okay then.]

"Yeah I think I'm alright. It's a bit lonely sometimes, but thanks to Ravel I don't feel completely alone."

[I see. She's a good girl.]

"Yeah…. She is…"

Still, having Leviathan-sama call me just to check up on me...I don't know what to feel about it.

"Ano... Leviathan-sama?"

[Ah, Serafall is ok. I'm not referring to you as the Maou so you don't have to address me as such.]

"...but….that is…."

I don't think I would have the right to refer to Leviathan-sama in such a familiar way….Since I'm Japanese, I have always thought referring to these types of people with familiarity would be rude, even when they would say it's okay…..But if I think more critically about it, wouldn't it actually be a bit more disrespectful to Leviathan-sama if I wasn't as willing to put in courage in saying her name, as she has put in effort to check up on me personally?...

"Then…. S-Serafall-sama…"

[Haaaaaaai~]

She answers playfully. Ueeh….I was tricked….Maybe that was a bad idea.

"Um…. So, if someone like you is calling me….I guess that must mean I'm important somehow?"

…..

She didn't answer….

"...L-Leviathan-sama?..."

[...Eh? Ah. I'm sorry. It's just- hearing you ask me that…..I don't….I don't like hearing you ask me something so sad. It hurts a bit.]

"Ah, I'm s-sorry!"

[No. Don't apologize. It's not your fault for thinking something like that. But even still, it makes me sad to hear you ask such a question. I would be the one apologizing. That's the type of feeling it makes me feel.]

"I'm….I guess you don't want me to say sorry…"

[No. Please don't, Ise-kun.]

"O-Okay…..But I still feel bad for making you feel like that. Especially for someone like me."

[I know you do Ise-kun, that's what makes you sweet. But things like: "Especially for someone like me"...I don't want to hear that. I will answer your earlier question. You are very important, Ise-kun. But I'm not saying this because you are an asset to the Devils or an ally to the three powers. You are important to many people Ise-kun. You have changed and saved the lives of many people. You have done great things. I'm sure many things would not be the same without you. And there are many people you have touched that couldn't imagine a life without you…..Even if it may not seem like it sometimes.]

….

"...Really?.."

[Of course! Even I think it would be terrible if you were not around Ise-kun! Without you…..Maybe Sona-tan may not be here today after what happened with Kokabiel…..if that happened…..well, I wouldn't be here either. And the three great powers alliance...or maybe just in general, wouldn't exist…]

"Ehehe….well, I wouldn't go that far….I don't really think I did much.."

[Ise-kun always does more than he knows.]

"Is that so…I...T...Thank you, S-Serafall-sama…."

[Anytime, Ise-kun!]

Hearing such words from a Maou like S-Serafall-sama….I'm extremely grateful….it makes me unbelievably happy. Haha. I almist want to cry..

"E-Ehehehe….Somehow I feel a bit relieved hearing that. I guess I kinda….nevermind hehehe.."

[...You're a sweet boy Ise-kun.]

"H-Hehehe. T-Thank you."

[Mm. So, are you feeling a little better than before?]

"Eh? Ah, yes. T-Thank you very much, Serafall-sama."

[No problem Ise-kun. You're free to contact me if you ever want to talk again.]

"Eh? Well, that's...I mean that's too much of an honor for me.."

[Nonsense! Ise-kun is my friend! He can talk to me anytime he wants! Even if I'm in a meeting! Actually, please call me when I'm in meetings. They are very boring and I would rather talk to Ise-kun while pretending it's something important.]

"Hahaha. That's wrong Serafall-sama. But I'm honored that you would call me a friend. Even if I don't deserve it."

[Mou! What did I say about saying things like that Ise-kun! You need to have more respect for yourself! You have to love you too you know?]

"I mean I guess..."

[Okaaaay~?]

"...O-Okay…"

[Good! Okay Ise-kun! I will be going now because I am very busy, but if you want to talk to somebody let me know okay? Even if it's at an inconvenient time!]

"Okay, Serafall-sama."

[Good! Sorry I couldn't visit personally. Let's hang out sometime! Ah, I know! Remember when we filmed that movie between "Magical girl Leviathan vs. The Legendary Dragon Emperor"? Maybe we should do that again! Or maybe a crossover episode for our shows! I will talk to Grayfia-san! She is your current manager right? I'll see what we can do! Until then, bye-bye Ise-kun~]

"B-Bye-bye…."

[Yaaaaay~ Bye-bye!]

 _Call ended.._

Well…..that was quite the exchange. But, I'm glad that it happened. Hm….Maybe I should call Rossweisse-san back then..

 _Dialing_..

[Eh? Eh? H-Hello?]

"Ah, yeah...Hello, Rossweisse-san…"

[Eh? Ise-kun? Is that you? You— You called back! I-! I'm sorry, but I didn't expect you to call back at all!]

"Yeah, it's alright, I get it. I didn't call back anybody else from back home so…."

[I-I see. Well, thank you for calling me...I suppose..]

"Yeah…"

…

"So...how is everything?..."

[Eh? A-Ah, everything is alright….I suppose…]

"Is that so?...Well….how is everyone?..."

[Everyone is…..they are alright….]

"Really?..."

[Yes….Well...not so much…]

"Is that so….."

[Yes…...there is….they're not as talkative. Not very responsive. There is not much light or happiness there in that room….nor in this house…]

"..."

[Ise-kun?..]

"Yeah…. I'm here….. So that's how it is huh…"

[Yes…... How are things for you?]

"Eh? Me? I'm...I'm alright I guess. I've still been training by myself, but Ravel visits me really often. Ah, but I guess you know that.."

[Ravel-chan?…. Yes….I'm afraid we know that very well...]

"Oi...You... You don't mean…"

[No. Azazel-sensei has already warned them about doing something like that to her….everything is fine...]

"Oh...I see. Good. But I guess that means everyone's not doing so well then…"

[Unfortunately not….But I believe they can recover...with time.]

"Yeah...I…..I hope so…...So….um….what are you up to?"

[Eh? Me? W-Well, I am just grading some assignments.]

"Ah, I see. So you're still working hard as a teacher huh. As I thought, Rossweisse-san must be a good Sensei."

[Eh? Y-Yes, T-Thank you…]

"Yeah, no problem."

[...So then….when do you believe you will return, Ise-kun?]

"Ah…..I'm...not sure. I think the game is going to end up being postponed so maybe not until then."

[I see….]

"Yeah….."

…..I guess there's not much else to say.

"...Well, I'll quit with the interruption and let you get back to grading I suppose."

[Ah! Wait!]

"Eh? W-What is it?"

[Um…..do call back….just so that I can let everyone know that you are doing alright….Ravel-chan doesn't get talked to by everyone else very often…]

"I see…...alright."

[Alright…..one last thing Ise-kun.]

"What's that?"

[...You….do not hate them?...]

….

"No."

[...Oh...I see….Good then…..I'll talk to you later, I suppose?]

"Yeah."

[Alright. Goodbye.]

"Bye."

 _Call ended_

So that's how it is huh. I don't know if I can say I'm surprised. Oddly enough, it almost feels like knowing that things are like that over there….makes me feel satisfied?...

….I'm such a scumbag..

Ah, last on the list. Kiyomi Abe-senpai. Why would she call me? We haven't really talked outside of once after the incident with her dad. That was the Second time I stopped an arranged marriage. Except this time the dad was a lot more, um, eccentric? Well, he was a funny fellow to think about. But after that we talked once and she asked for my contact info. I'm not sure why, but…..maybe it has something to do with me helping her out with her arranged marriage. At first, I didn't understand why she acted so oddly around me, but if I really think about it….without the ignorant attitude….I mean….it could be…

Guess I'll call her….

 _Dialing..._

[Hello?]

"Kiyomi Abe-senpai?"

 _CHADUN!_ — I heard some crashing sounds in the background. I could've sworn I also heard some girls calling out her name. Ah, it's club time right now isn't it? It sounds like she was trying to talk away from the phone.

[I'm okay, I'm okay! Haruka, take over for me!]

"Abe-senpai?"

[A-Ah! Yes! I'm here! I'm here! Hyoudou-kun?]

"Yeah, I'm here."

[Hyoudou-kun! It is you! W-What is going on? Why would you be calling me?]

"Me? That was gonna be my question. Why did you call me?"

[Eh? Me? I— well I—…..Y…..W-Well I just noticed that you haven't been at school lately, that's all.]

"Huh? But we don't have any classes together."

[T-That's-! You just haven't been around! I haven't seen you at all, when I usually see you around every once in a while! That's all!]

"Oh….So you really notice me that much huh."

[W-What?! N-No! I just-!...You are infamous so it's obvious when you are not around. Not to mention that everyone in your club has been acting differently.]

"Ah. Yeah, actually, I guess you're right."

[Of course. Obviously…...So then….What is going on?]

Ah, I suppose she wouldn't know. There's not really anybody who would tell her, right?

"Well….it's hard to explain, but the basic gist of it is…..I had a bit of a 'fight' with everyone….I guess."

[A fight?! What?! What happened?!]

"Well...It's a bit of a personal problem, but the most of the club members and I weren't really getting along well after something happened. So I decided to take a little time away from home. I'm in the Fallen Angels Grigori institute in the Underworld right now. I'll be staying here for almost 2 months, probably."

[2 months?! That means you'll miss the festival!]

"Ah, no, don't worry. I'll come back up for that. After that, I'll come back down and continue my training."

[I-Is that so? I see. So that's why everyone in your club has been acting this way….But if you had a conflict with all of them, how do you plan to return for the festival?]

"I'm….not sure. I don't know if I'm going to help out with my club's stuff, but I do want to at least attend. Ravel wants me to go anyway."

[Ravel? Ah, Ravel-chan! So you still speak with her?]

"Yeah, she's one of the only members I talk to right now. Maybe with Rossweisse-san I guess."

[I see. Well, I'm surprised that you called me back. I never expected you to respond.]

"I never expected you to call haha."

[Eheheh. Yeah, I definitely see why.]

"...Well, anyway, I'm in Grigori right now so I'll be training until I return for the festival."

[R-Right. I guess I'll see you there?]

"Yeah, I'll check up whatever your club's going on, if you have something on. If not, I'll just look for you myself I guess. Just to say hi. If that's alright."

[Yes! Of course! Then I'll see you there!]

"Yeah. You said that already."

[Okay! I'll see you there then!— _Is Kiyomi-san talking to a guy?!_ — What?! No! That's not it! I've gotta go Hyoudou-kun!— _Hyoudou?!_ — No! You heard that wrong! It's my cousin! I—]

 _Call ended_

Well that was also quite the exchange. I guess that clears up everyone I'm gonna call. I'll call or message Mum later. Maybe Saji too. Not sure about my two cohorts. It'd be funny to leave them in the dark. Payback for all the bad rumors they spread about me. I wonder if any more rumors will start because of this.

 _ **Knock** **knock**_.

Hm? Someone knocked on my door.

"Yeah."

The door opened. Ah, It's Sensei. Just the person I wanted to see.

"Yo Ise. I'm back for a bit. Did you get the things you needed sorted?"

"Yeah. It's finished. Here."

I handed him the paper I was previously writing on.

"Hooooh."

He took a pen out from his suit and began crossing some things out. As I thought, there was stuff on there that was impossible to get to huh. Are? I noticed that he didn't cross out the thing at the very bottom. So he can actually get that? Even though it's kind of against the rules to do so. I suppose he has his ways huh.

After he was done crossing out a few things he put the pen back in his pocket and reads the list.

"Heh. Quite ambitious I see. Alright. I like your enthusiasm. I suppose we'll start small and build up to the more _audacious_ requests."

He began to walk out with that.

"Give me a couple hours."

He shut the door. Eh? Wait, we're starting now? Like right now? Wait, I didn't expect to start today! I don't think I'm ready today! I wasn't prepared to get right into it! Give me time to prepare my heart! Speaking of which what did you even cross out! At least let me check my own list!

—.

I spent around an hour in my room alone. I got really antsy and decided to train in the meantime. It was only some light training with some mediation since I'm kind of afraid of burning myself out before whatever Sensei's got me set up for.

So as it is right now, I'm just meditating in the center of the field like usual.

…...every once in a while the clubroom comes into my sight.

Everyone's just doing their usual stuff. Eating, playing, chatting, bantering…..But then I open my eyes and…..It's so alone….

…..That's why I don't open my eyes…..I don't want to be alone…

Ah...the person I longed for the most….

 _("Ise")_

—But her face is covered in a muddy haze and a she releases a distorted voice that sends chills down my spine.

Like a bad dream I feel like I can't look away. I feel so panicked and alone despite being surrounded. I am surrounded. Surrounded by a dark space with laughing faces floating above me.

Why me? It's not fair. Why don't any of you help me? Am I just supposed to deal with this alone? Do you just not notice? Is that why you don't turn to face me? It's not fair. I thought I helped you. I thought I did all that I could for you.

Did I fail you?

….

Or have you failed me?...

— _("_ _Ise-sama")_

…..

Eh?

Right as I heard a familiar voice, my eyes opened.

….Wha..? What happened?

[Partner?]

Huh? Ddraig? What happened? Were you calling for me?

[Yes. But you would not respond. For whatever reason, I could not reach you at all.]

Is that so?...

[Yes.]

Well….looks like I am starting to lose my mind? Haha…

[You are alright, Partner. You will be alright.]

Yeah….I….

 _("Ise-sama")_

…..Yeah, I will.

"Ise, I've got it."

Someone called out to me. Ah, it's Sensei. He's back already?! It's only been like 2 and a half hours. Oh no….what's with that mischievous smile?...

"Got what Sensei?..."

"Hm? One of the things on your list of course. I've already got some people waiting so let's get you over there."

"Wait what?"

"Come on, Come on."

Sensei spawns a magic circle and pulls me by my collar to bring me in.

"No wait! You didn't even tell me what you picked!"

"Ah, don't worry about that. You'll see for yourself."

"What did you cross off that list?!"

"Only the stuff that would definitely kill you."

"What about the stuff that comes close?!"

"Of course not."

 _ **Shiiin!**_

 **Part 2**

 _ **TOOON!**_

The sound of thunder roared through the sky following a bright flash of lightning.

"Portside! Portside!"

 _ **TOOON!**_

The sky was lit momentarily and thunder clapped again. The harsh sounds of pouring rain and crashing waves. Men shouting orders to each other while pulling on ropes.

In other words, I'm on a large wooden ship in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

 _ **TOOOON!**_

"Overhead!"

"Nothing yet!"

Many of the sailors on the large ship were shouting at each other while they attempted to keep the thing from capsizing any way they could. We're caught in a huge storm.

In case you're confused, let me explain.

After Sensei kidnapped me he teleported us to some dock I didn't recognize, he talked to some sailor and left me to get on board some old ship with a bunch of men I didn't recognize who spoke Greek for some reason. Apparently, we made our way off of a dock on a European country and straight out into the Atlantic Ocean. The sailors gave me a coat and we quickly set off. But these men aren't even wearing coats themselves! They're just wearing old garbs! Like if they were sailors from the days of Old Greek and Roman empires! When I asked why they were dressed that way they said it was the greatest way to honor tradition while completing the task! What tradition?! What task?! Wasn't this supposed to be about me?! How come I'm the only one who's in the dark?!

"Aheeeeaad! I see it!"

The sailor who stood on the overlook mast announced something. See what?! What are you seeing?! The captain called from above deck.

"Everyone! Get inside! Hurry!"

He's yelling to all of his crew to get inside of the ship down below deck. What's going on?!

"Good luck to you, Sekiryuutei boy! May Zeus shine his favor upon you!"

What?! Shine it?! How?! The sky is literally nothing but a dark brownish/grey mash of clouds while the sea is just a dark green body of water! There is no light here to shine!

 _ **Vuuuuuuummm!**_

Suddenly, the ship I stood on which was being tossed by the rocking waves, now seemed like it was being vibrated. As if something was emerging from the depths below. Oi! Don't leave me alone here captain!

[Partner! Calm yourself! You cannot win if you do not confront every opponent with the determination to win! You asked me to assist you, so I will fix that bad habit of yours!]

But what the Hell are we even confronting?!

[It does not matter! Steel your nerves! Even if faced with an enemy far above your strength, you mustn't hesitate! Think clearly and rationally about how you can win! Not about how little of a chance you have in winning!]

That's literally insane!

[You are the Sekiryuutei! Madness is in your blood!]

I'm really not liking the new inspirational Ddraig!

[?!—It's coming!]

Just as Ddraig said that, something began moving beneath the waves, creating small mounds of water that began to rise. Something was emerging from the water. 3 things.

 _ **TOOOON!**_

Just as the thunder clapped and the sky was lit, 3 large masses emerged from the water. Water fell and splashed on the ship from the 3 large masses. 2 of the masses were exactly the same size, only having heads that were a few meters tall with long bodies extending into the sea. Meanwhile, the mass in between the both of them was much larger than them and had a head more than 10 meters tall. Green. Scales. Sharp teeth. Yellow glowing eyes.

Ddraig….What is that?...

[That is….a subspecies of the Legendary beast slain by the original Heracles for the second of his twelve labours. The only known offspring to the Dragon-serpent monster…..A **Lernean Hydra**.]

The heads of the 3 headed Sea Serpent finally became visible after letting the water drop from their scales, only being kept constantly wet from the rain. Lighting struck the sky again. The menacing forms looked down on me and released a conjoined roar that blew strong winds and almost sent me back.

 _ **MRRAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRHH!**_

[Partner! We cannot fight it here! Use your armor to fight it off of the ship!]

You've got to be kidding meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!?

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

I donned my armor and took to the dark skies above the monster. It's vision followed me and it screeched once again.

 _ **MRRAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRHHH!**_

Ddraig! What do I dooooo?!

[Calm yourself Partner! We must think about we know!]

What?! I don't know anything about this thing!

[What did you spend your time researching that library for?! You mean to say that you found the name of a beast without researching its abilities?!]

I didn't research this one! The Hydra I wanted to face was the ones that are on land and are much smaller with a lot of heads! Like the one we saw at the sports festival between the 3 powers! I didn't think Sensei would place me up against something even worse! No wonder he was snickering! I don't know anything about this one!

[Calm down Partner! Despite what you may believe, this Hydra is not too foreign in comparison with the other Hydra type. More than that, it's the offspring of the Lernean Hydra. There is enough that we know.]

We?!

[Much that I know. Regardless, it shares many similarities with the conventional Hydra and of course, with its predecessor.]

Okay! What do I do then?!

[First—]

 _ **MRRAAOOOAAH!**_

 _ **SNAP!**_

AH! The beast started trying to attack me! It's snapping it's heads at me as if it's trying to eat me! FAST! Too fast! This is way too fast for such a beast! Even its largest head is faster than it should be for its size! There's no way I can dodge all of th—

 _ **SNAP!**_

"AAH!"

[PARTNER!]

One if the smaller heads managed to catch onto one of my legs! I could feel its sharp teeth pierce me! It whips me around and then tosses me straight to the deck of the ship!

 _ **DON DON DON DON!**_

[Partner!]

Ah! My leg! It broke through my armor easily and damaged my leg! The moment I tried to touch it—

 _ **Sss!**_

"AAAAAGHH!"

[Partner!]

It buuuuuuuurrnnssss! My leg is sizzling and releasing steam!

[Partner! A Hydra's saliva is poisonous! It has a venom that can damage many beings! You can't let it hit you with that venom!]

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagghhhhh! My leeeeg! It's meeeelting! Aaaaaaahaaaa! Dammit!

[Partner! You have to use it! You cannot survive this battle if you do not use Triaina! It's speed is too much for you to handle in your current state! But you cannot let it hit you either! It's venom and it's jaws will easily destroy your armor and cause immense damage!]

Aaaaaagh! Dammit! Dammit! It hurts! I want to cry so much it hurts!

[Partner, we don't have time! Focus on the battle!]

Focus-! Focus-! Ah it hurts! Come on Ise! You're a warrior aren't you?! If you don't want to die then act like it!

"Rrrrrrgghaaaaaaaahh! Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!"

I shouted in pain and my armor began to shine brightly. The Amor starts to decrease in size.

 _ **Shiin!**_

"Armor release!"

 **[Change Star Sonic!]**

The armor changed form, leaving me in a slim aerodynamic version of Scale Mail. The beasts roared when they sensed a change in me and roared.

 _ **MRRAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_

[Off the ship Partner! We must fight in the sky above the sea!]

 **[Jet!]**

I launched myself away from the ship and flew above the heads of the beast. Ugh. My leg still hurts like shit. But I have to deal with the pain later. Right now is the monster. The beast started to attack me again. Snapping its jaws at me and spewing venom from its mouth.

Ddraig, give me a rundown!

[Right. Remember Partner. There are a few traits that most Hydra share. The ability to regenerate quickly, replacing their severed heads with double the heads, poisonous venom, many heads. This beast seems to share the traits of those beasts.]

Okay, so what's the best way of killing it?!

[We cannot sever its heads. If we do we will have nothing to cauterize its wound aside from your flames. Those flames will not do well in this pouring rain, lest you boost them a great amount. But then your stamina will quickly drain. Not to mention, their long necks are too thick for Ascalon to slice all the way through without struggle. Plus, their blood is also poisonous.]

What the Hell man?! Aren't we at a serious fucking disadvantage?!

[Indeed. But that is where the challenge lies. I assume this is why Azazel would place you up against this beast rather than the traditional Hydra. This is a more formidable foe.]

I don't care about that shit! This thing can kill me! It could've killed me!

[Partner! I have told you once, I will tell you again, enough foolishness! We do not have the luxury to complain! If this is truly a battle with your life at a stake then treat it as such! Listen to what I'm saying and consider the possibility of victory through any strategy your mind can muster! You may not be the tactical expert, but you cannot move forward as a warrior if you do not develop some skill in it! Do you understand?!]

Alright! What else, keep telling me everything!

[Good. This beast is still a Hydra in the end. That means that our greatest asset is Ascalon. We must use it to our full advantage. Rather than attempting to damage the Hydra with the alternate forms of Triaina, which are too slow, we must use the Knight form to strike using Ascalon while also avoiding any attacks.]

What about its ability to regenerate?! What do we do about that?!

[Good, now you are thinking. Fortunately, the only thing a Hydra cannot constantly regenerate from is a Dragon-slaying power. It is the same situation as with Raiser Phoenix.]

Okay, but then how do I kill it?! Isn't it immortal?!

[No, not this one Partner. Hydra are not immortal if killed the right way. Remember the legend. We may not be able to decapitate and cauterize the Hydra, but that is fine. That strategy is not necessary for this Hydra. As long as we kill this Hydra without severing its heads that's what will matter.]

Kill it without severing its heads?! You mean we can kill it that way?!

[Yes. This Hydra in particular has the ability to regenerate itself, but not in the same way as the conventional Hydra. Because this Hydra naturally is born with 3 heads! It can regenerate its heads when severed and increase the amount, but its regeneration to normal wounds does not function the same.]

Meaning?!

[In other words, this Hydra is much larger and more durable than the classic Hydra. So their healing of eternal wounds is dependant on their neighboring heads. Basically, in order for this Hydra to heal from any wounds like the ones you will make from Ascalon, it will need the full support of another head to do it. The smaller heads! They are the ones that heal each other! The largest head cannot heal the others, but the smaller ones can heal any of the heads. So you will need to kill both of the smaller heads before attempting to kill the largest one.]

Kill the small heads and then the big one! But without severing the heads themselves!

[Exactly!]

But how can I use this little Ascalon to do that?!

[I do not know. We must use it in any way we can.]

Oh Goddammi—?! Wait a minute! The heads! If I can just jam this into their skulls then maybe that will do it!

[Be cautious partner!]

"Ascalon!"

 **[Blade!]**

I spawned Ascalon in my hand and the beasts snarled at me. Okay, here goes! Head number 1, on the left! Here I come!

 **[Jet!]**

 _ **PSHYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

I propelled myself towards the head on the left and it immediately began snapping at me. I boosted and circled around its body while dragging Ascalon along it and slicing it!

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

 _ **MRRAAAOOOOAAHH!**_

It roared helplessly as I was too fast for it to catch. But-! These cuts aren't very deep! As Ddraig said, these bastards are durable! He's hardly receiving any damage from this! And—

 _ **SNAP!**_

"Uwaah!"

The other head suddenly started snapping at me as well! They don't give me a proper chance to keep attacking the head I sliced! If it wasn't for Welsh Dragon Knight then I would be screwed! I distanced myself from the heads and floated high above them.

Damn! So their skin is that thick huh! So then I have no choice but to try and drive it through their skull! But if I get close then all of those other damn heads will snap at me! Think think!

-! I've got it!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!] [Transfer!]**

I transferred power into Ascalon and boosted its aura. Let's hope this works!

 _ **ZIN!**_

I chucked Ascalon straight at the head I had been previously attacking with all of my might! It's going fast! Please land in its head!

Ascalon flew straight towards the head and—

 _ **CHOMP!**_

—The bastard ate it?!

 _ **MRRAAAOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

The monster roared in pain after swallowing Ascalon. It swallowed it! The damn thing opened its mouth and swallowed the sword down its throat! No wait—! The aura is being released in its throat! Ascalon is stuck somewhere down its throat!

[Partner we need Ascalon! We cannot leave it with the beast!]

What do you suggest I do?!...

[Partner?..]

...I have an idea….

[Partner! The point of this training is to survive!]

Oh, I'll survive…..hopefully….

 **[Jet!]**

[Partner!]

I launched myself at the beast's head. It reaches out to eat me and—

 _ **CHOMP!**_

I entered its throat!

[Partner!]

I see it! Ascalon! I shoot myself with my jetpack down further into the slimy tight throat of the beast! I can almost reach it!

 _ **Ssssssss!**_

[Partner! Your armor!]

My armor is starting to melt and burn off from the venom! Come on, come on! I can reach it!

 _ **Shiiiin!**_

Got it! Ascalon shined brightly in my hand. Just as I pushed against the walls of the beasts throat with my back and Ascalon, the back of my armor starts to receive damage and I can feel my back burn.

 _ **Sss!**_

"AAAAAGH!"

[Partner! Slice it's throat open!]

I heed Ddraig's suggestion with no hesitation and boosted power from my jetpack as I forcefully pierced Ascalon through the beasts throat.

 _ **MMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMM!**_

My whole body vibrates as the powerful roar that was meant to be released outside hits me. But I have to keep going! Rip through this bastard!

 _ **SPLL!**_

A disgusting wet sound. I finally felt that Ascalon pierced its way to the outside. Now!

 **[Jet!]**

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

I boosted myself in an upwards direction while sliding Ascalon along the throat, effectively gutting the bastard beast open up to the bottom of its head!

 _ **SPPLLLLGGG!**_

 _ **MMMMMMRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**_

The beast roared in pain as it was sliced open. I stuck my hands through the slice and began to tear myself out slowly. A disgusting noise sounded around me as I slowly pushed through the beasts thick layered skin as if I were rebirthed from it.

"Rrrrraaaaaaaagghhh!"

 _ **MRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_

I finally ripped my whole body from the beast, and It screeched a new screech from what seemed to be pure pain as it spewed poisonous blood. I kept my distance, but the pain in my body set in.

AGH! My right arm—! My back—! Aaaah! Dammit! They're in the same state as my leg is! They're fucking melting!

[I will fix the armor partner!]

Aahaaaaagh! It hurts! Fuck! Concentrate! Come on, adrenaline! Enough pain! Just be numb! Come on! Okay! I'm Okay! I can ignore it! Look! The body of the beast that I killed is falling into the ocean!

 _ **SNAP!**_

(—?!)

What?! The other small head chomped onto the neck of the beast and held onto it! It's holding it up in its mouth for some reason!

[Partner! You have to kill that head! It's going to heal the other one you split!]

—?! That's why! It's planning to heal the other head! But—! How the hell am I supposed to kill it?! I can't repeat that strategy! I'm certain that this damage I've taken is permanent! Unless I get it healed by someone with Asia's power or maybe Phoenix tears—! But even so—! This pain—! I don't want it! I can't take this damage again!

[You have to use anything you can Partner! Use your environment!]

My environment?! I frantically look around to anything that I can possibly use. What can I use?! Something that's better at killing than Ascalon?! There can't be anything like that around! That other head won't let me throw Ascalon and I can't take that chance again anyway! Something—! Something that can pierce its head—

 **-[!]-**

THE MAST!

[Well done, Partner!]

Yes, the mast! The mast with the overlook on it! If I can pierce it with that like a makeshift lance or spear—! But how?! Wait—! Chains! There's some chain sitting on the deck that I can use! I can pull the head onto the mast and pierce it with that!

[Creatively brutal! It will do!]

But I have to stop the head from healing the other first! How do I get it to stop?!

[Quickly! Use Divide to strike and steal power from it!]

But that'll shave some of my lifespan!

[You needn't use much! Just enough to hinder it! It's the only attack you can land that will stop it in its tracks without having to stay near it for long! We will worry about your lifespan later!]

Shit! The lifespan that Koneko-chan tried so hard to retu—

…..

"Rrrrrraaaaaagggghhh! Fuck!"

 **[Jet!]**

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

I propelled towards the head that was trying to heal the other and slammed into its jaw. I immediately built distance and used the power of the Hakuryuukou.

 **[Divide Divide Divide!]**

Well, there goes a few decades.

 _ **MRRAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH!**_

The live head dropped the dead one it held in its mouth, and it crashed into the sea. The live head roared at me.

[Good! It will attack you now! The chains!]

—Right!

I blasted to the ship and grabbed the chains. Damn! It's a long and heavy chain! Good! If it's long I can wrap it around without it breaking! The small head is coming in for an attack! It launched its mouth to bite down on me! I quickly threw the chain into its open jaws and flew around its head!

 _ **BRCCK!**_

It chomped onto the side of the ship with the chain in its mouth! Perfect! It removed itself while taking a chunk out of the ship. The chain is still in its open jaws, stuck between its teeth. Keep it open!

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

I boosted around in circles around the head while wrapping it in chains more and more. Once it was properly wrapped, I pulled both ends of the chains with my hands. I've got a good grip!

 _ **MMRRAAAAAAAHH!**_

It screeched while struggling against my grip. Damn! It's fucking heavy! I have to keep boosting! Come on! Towards the mast!

 _ **PSHYOOOOM!**_

With the powerful blasts of my jetpack, I was able to slam the head against the mast.

 _ **BRCCK!**_

I boosted my jetpack until the head slammed into the side of the mast. It cracked under the pressure! I keep pulling, but with this much resistance how I am I even supposed to pierce it properly?!

 _ **MMRRAAAAOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!**_

"Aaah!"

I quickly evaded the giant "main head's" attack. Its attack ended breaking part of the mast after missing me!

(—?!)

The mast was broken and what remained was a large, sharp, wooden "stake" from the broken structure.

"Hahahahahaha!"

I don't know why, but I unconsciously laughed.

YOU, STUPID FUCKIN SNAAAAAAKE!

 _ **PSHYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

 _ **MRRAAAAAAAHHH!**_

I boosted with all of my power and pulled the head backwards until it slammed straight through the stake. Its head was pierced by the broken mast. I used all of my force and dragged it down until the mast popped out of the skull of the beast.

 _ **MRRRAAH**_ — _ **AAAH**_ — _ **KKKKIIIIEEE!**_

It struggled with the last of its strength as it was stabbed straight through its brain. Its screeching and twitching stopped when it reached the bottom of the mast.

[Well done, Partner!]

Two down…..one to go…

 _ **MRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!**_

The last, main head roared at me greater than ever before. The winds of the screech rocked the entire ship back, almost tipping it over and capsizing it from the sheer pressure.

Now….little Ascalon is all I've got….. How the Hell am I supposed to kill this thing?...

Just as I thought that, something shot out from the sea and lodged itself to the side of the beasts head—.

 _ **ZIN!**_

 _ **MMRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_

—?! What?! Something landed in the right side of the beasts head! Something's stuck there! What is….

 **-[?!]-**

A trident?!

[Partner! This is your chance! Use that!]

Wha—?! Just out of nowhere?!

[There's no time! If it is there we will use it!]

Fucking Hell!

 **[Jet!]**

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOM!**_

I blasted to the side of the beasts head and pulled the weapon out.

 _ **MRRRAAAAAAAAAH!**_

It screeched at me in rage. This—! This weapon—! It's powerful! This type of weapon—! It reminds me of the replica of Mjölnir I used back against Loki! No, it's easily even more powerful than the replica! It feels heavy and has a terrifying aura!

[Use it Partner!]

R-Right!

I flew straight at the beast as it glared at me. It snapped at me to chomp me, but I dodged it by a hairline. Its bottom jaw is right next to me! Fuck it!

 _ **ZIIIIN!**_

 _ **MRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**_

I pierced the jaw of the beast and pushed against it. But it's pushing back against me! It's trying to give resistance! Keep puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuushing!

 _ **PSHYYOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

I pushed with all my power until, somehow, I flipped backwards in the air from the physical backlash of the clash. And I heard a loud crack as I was launched away.

 _ **BRCCK!**_

 _ **MMRRAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRLLLL!**_

I quickly tried to adjust myself in midair while noticing that the beast screeched in a different manner than before. When I looked—

 **-[!]-**

The lower jaw of the beast—! I broke it! It's hanging loosely! It can't close its mouth anymore!

[Partner! This is it! Finish it with this final hit!]

RIGHT!

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

I launched myself high above the beast and floated momentarily. Then, I shot straight down, aiming right on the top of its head.

"Rrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhh!"

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

 _ **MRRAAAAAA**_ —

I pierced through the beast's head with full force, with my entire body leaving a hole in its brain, and my body splashed into the sea below it.

 _ **SHPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**_

 _ **SPLASH!**_

…..

"Pu—haaaaah!"

I gasped for air as I lifted my head above the water. The last head finally fell into the ocean created a wave that almost drowned me.

 _ **SPLAAAASH!**_

"Ah!"

The waves died down…... The beast floated a bit...but then it began sinking into the depths…. It's dead…... I….killed it?...

"He did it!"

[ **Uuoooooooooooooaaaaaaahhhhh**!]

I turned to the ship and saw the crew cheering for me….. What?...

[Hahahahahahahahaha! Well done, Partner! Well done! Truly magnificent!]

I….did it….. I did it….

"...Hehe…..hehehe…..hahahaha…..Hahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

I did iiiiiiiiiiiiiiitt! Woooooooooooooh! I did it! I actually did it! Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Hahahahaha!

Ah...my body is tired….

"Ring him in!"

Eh? Ah, the sailors are tossing me some rope. I grab onto it as they drag it back to the ship. Ah...The trident is gone….where did that come from?...

Ah man….. I can't wait to tell Ravel….

 **Part 3**

"Ehehehe…... Y...Yo, Ravel…."

I ended up returning to Grigori after my encounter to rest, and hopefully heal, but I somehow ran into Ravel who was waiting in my room. Now I'm facing her in tattered clothing, half melted body, while being lent a shoulder by a Fallen Angel…..

"..."

She was standing there with a blank face that said she hasn't fully processed it…

"...U-Um….Rave—"

"ISE-SAMA!"

She ran to me without hesitation. She had an extremely concerned expression.

"I-I-Ise-sama!? What is going on?! What are these wounds?! YOUR LEG! YOUR ARM! What has happened?!"

"Um... It's a bit difficult to explain…"

I rubbed the back of my neck as I struggled to stand on my own. The Fallen Angel left us alone and Ravel helped me limp to the bed.

"Ise-sama! Please! Tell me what has happened! Were you attacked?!"

"Well, yes, but….. I was kind of asking for it.."

"What do you mean?!"

"Well...remember that thing about my training that I told you about? Ya know….The one where I fought things stronger than me?...hehe…"

"I thought you were referring to training with Azazel-sensei or someone similar! But I didn't know you were going to train to this extent! What are these burns?!"

She touched my melted parts and flinched. She held her hands over her mouth as tears built up in her eyes.

"W-Woah, woah! Wait! It's nothing serious really! Well…..that's something I can't really lie about…..but it doesn't hurt anymore ya know!"

She shook her head vigorously. She reached into one of her pockets and brought something out. A bottle?—?! Phoenix tears!

"Here Ise-sama! Take this!"

"Aaah! Ravel! You're a lifesaver! Holy shit I thought this was gonna be permanent!"

I took the tears and drank the bottle. It began healing my wounds fully. It tingles.

"Aaaaaaah! My beautiful right arm! All back to normal!"

Ravel was looking at me like she wanted to cry….

"Uh…..S….Sorry?.."

For the first time ever, she shouted at me.

"This is it?! This is what you were planning?! You were planning to do something this dangerous?! I had brought the tears as a personal gift to Ise-sama because I thought you would only need it once! Something like this-! Something like this-! I cannot support this! I cannot bear to see Ise-sama like this! It's-! It's too much!"

….

...

...

"I….I see…."

So even Ravel can't support me on this huh…...I guess that makes sense….I don't blame her….I…...I'm alone now….

….

"Ise-sama?..."

I didn't lift my head to face her.

"Hehe….It's alright Ravel. Don't worry about it. It's normal not to want to support something like this….I won't hold it against you…...You've already done so much for me….thanks…."

Are? I kind of feel like crying haha….

"No…"

"Eh?"

I lifted my head a bit….

"I...have already promised Ise-sama…..I promised that I would support you….no matter what happens…...Even if it hurts me…..Even if I'm the only one…..I have promised you that I would stay by your side…..forev…..that's why….that's why—!"

She lifted her head fully with a new determination and tears built up in her eyes.

"That's why—! I will do this as many times as it takes! Even if it hurts me—! I will bring Ise-sama as many Phoenix tears as I can physically produce! As many as he needs! And if I can't—! Then I will learn the best healing magic there is and I will heal Ise-sama's body myself! I will take care of him no matter what happens! Just like I promised! So—! Even if it hurts to see you like that—! I will support you! That's why—! Please! Please! Don't come back—! Like this—!"

…..

"...Is….Ise-sama?"

 ** _Pomf_**.

"Eh? I-Ise-sama?!"

I held onto Ravel's body softly….

"...I'm sorry Ravel…. I'm so sorry…"

"Eh? Wha— Ise-sama?"

"I'm sorry…. I'll try my best…. I'll try my best to take care of myself….so please…..forgive me…"

"Ise-sama…"

By this time Ravel would be acting too embarrassed to continue being like this….but then..

 ** _Slide_**

I felt her hands run up and hold onto my back.

"...Yes…. I will always support Ise-sama…..just like I promised…. Even if it kills me….because I lo….. I will be with Ise-sama….forever…"

Forever….

"Yeah….. You will…"

We held each other silently.

Some time passed and we talked while we laid in bed together. We ended up falling asleep after some time. After a couple hours, Sensei ended up interrupting our sleep and poked fun at us for our position. I reported my victory to Sensei and he commended me. I then mentioned that he was the reason why I ended up like I did and, for the the first time ever, I witnessed Ravel try to burn someone alive with her Phoenix flames…

I can't believe I'm saying this….but I'm glad she didn't end up getting mad at me when I came back beat up like that…. I think I can deal with her sadness easier..

 **End**

* * *

 **There we are! How was that for ya huh? Did you see that coming? Probably not. So yes, Issei's plan is to face powerful/legendary beings like the Hydra and such. Dangerous right? Well, Issei is really reckless. And unfortunately for him, Ddraig and Azazel are not the right people to ask if it's a good idea or not. At least he has Ravel. Hopefully he won't get hurt enough to use her Phoenix tears too much. They're extremely rare and hard to produce.**

 **Anyway, that's all for this one. Got a lot more development for Issei. Hopefully all the action junkies also felt satisfied with the Hydra fight. A lot strategy had to be implemented over mindless brutality, even though Issei was quite brutal. Woof. Who would've thought he could fight like such a badass. I wonder what that means for the future. The fight was the more than obvious reference to God of war. Except the fight was completely different. But there was a bit of foreshadowing there. I'm sure some of you caught it.**

 **So yeah, Issei made some calls. He killed the progeny of the Lernean Hydra, and he got even closer with Ravel. Also, did you notice? His heart and mind are slowly starting to shift in a different direction…..towards someone else..**

 **Tell me what you guys thought about this chapter. Hopefully you loved it. Or at least thought it was epic. Cuz there's too many stories like this that just skip right over his training and development and I want to highlight it. I mean, am I wrong in thinking that it's kinda the most important part? Am I just insane? It's my favorite part about writing this story, if not the whole point. Besides, the character interaction of course. Which is exactly why I'm having Issei return for the festival. He may or may not run into some club members, but either way, there will be some interesting moments there. All I know is that there won't be any event between him and the club members until he really returns home.**

 **Also, I gotta give our girl Kiyomi a chance. I mean come on, she's practically a forgotten character. There's a lotta potential there that I don't plan to waste. It's not fair.**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	6. A Fool's Heart: Chapter 5: Golem

**Hey guys we're back. Sorry for the small delay with Lone Dragon Emperor and this story. Had a lot of fuckin family and friendly youngsters graduating from their High schools and a couple of friends from Uni, so I was busy at parties and shit. I'm not gonna lie though, I did write half of Lone Dragon Emperor's latest chapter at one of those lol. I don't get along with the pricks in my family after all.**

 **Anyway, gotta answer a review here, but first let me remind you guys since I've said it in all my stories except this one:** _ **If you have questions or concerns that need to be answered, create an account/enable PMs so that I can answer them.**_ **If I can't answer something that you ask me, then what is the point of asking me in the first place? Unless it is a question or concern that multiple people share at one time, why would you ask or address something without giving me a way to respond to you? It literally makes no sense. I'm not talking about reviews and analysis. I love and want reviews. I'm talking about asking or addressing something that is incorrect or needs an answer and then not giving me a way to respond to you. It's pretty backwards ass to be honest with you.**

 **So, Guest reviewer, your concerns: "Why is Issei so stupid and whiny? His whole fight was stupid and he was so reckless. Why would he waste his lifespan like that? And he threw Ascalon? Etc."**

 **My response: Ahem. Good sir. NO FUCKIN SHIT DAWG. LMAO! Bro come on. You can't be serious. Did you not reread your own review? You literally stated the entire point of the fight. Issei is stupid and whiny? NO SHIT HAHA! That's the fuckin point dude. Why do you think Ddraig told him: [Partner! I have told you once, I will tell you again, enough foolishness! We do not have the luxury to complain! If this is truly a battle with your life at a stake then treat it as such! Listen to what I'm saying and consider the possibility of victory through any strategy your mind can muster! You may not be the tactical expert, but you cannot move forward as a warrior if you do not develop some skill in it! Do you understand?!] Like, that quote LITERALLY completely invalidates your point. I was making it painfully obvious that Issei from Cannon is too whiny all the time and doesn't adapt well to shocking situations, especially after what happened with the ORC. He lacks the spirit of a warrior and Ddraig pointed it straight out to him. I honestly can't believe that you didn't realize that. 2nd) 'Issei is reckless.' DUH. Come on man that one had to be on purpose like there's no way you weren't aware of what you were saying there. Really? Issei does the most headfast and reckless shit all the time because that's his personality in cannon and he never received permanent damage? But suddenly he almost does in my story with the Hydra and somehow you don't understand that the point of him being damaged severely was to highlight his reckless abandon? Really man? It's seriously obvious what the intentions were behind writing that. 3) 'Why would he throw his only weapon Ascalon?' I'm not sure if you missed it since it was only a couple lines but you know Issei couldn't get close right? He literally stated himself that because there are multiple heads they won't let him damage one or the other. Being the naive reckless bastard he is, he decided to throw a strongly boosted Ascalon (which would've worked if the Hydra didn't eat it) but instead ended up getting it stuck in the Hydra's throat. Which actually would've turned out perfect if he was in Rook mode with thick armor because cutting it from the inside is much more efficient. But again, Issei is not the quickest bulb to light. How did you not get that? 3) 'He wasted lifespan.' Yeah he did. He didn't have a lot of centuries but he wasted a few decades by doing that. That was dumb wasn't it. Except, we've already established that he's terribly reckless. It was the only thing that would really work immediately. That's why it was Ddraig who suggested it. Because if he threw Ascalon it wouldn't have done anything, since he already used up the boosted energy to split the previous Hydra. He didn't have time to think of anything else that would get its attention. And it also was important for his character. Did you miss the line where he said: "The lifespan that Koneko-chan tried so hard to retu-" and he paused mid thought? That was an important insight to his development as a character. It highlighted his reckless abandon when he realized the reality of those he relied on (his support) no longer being there. I'm actually sad that you missed that because of how important I felt that was to know. I always feel that the character developments are the best parts. I'm guessing you also missed the part where Issei felt a small sense of satisfaction from hearing that the ORC was in a depressed state from Rossweisse. That was also important.**

 **All in all, everything you read was intentional. It just seems that the point flew way over your head a bit. I don't think you're spineless like Quotable said, but I do recommend you create an account. I assume you are going to miss out on some of the more complex or subtle concepts and you may need it in the future to get an answer like now. Also I hope I don't have to state that I'm not mad at all. It's not at all a negative thing that this happened. If I seem mad that's just cuz I talk like an asshole but I don't think any less of you or anything. Anyway, my last advice to you would be to try and read in between the lines a bit more critically.**

 **P.S. "Stop with all the exclamation marks, Why are they there?" Okay, this part kinda contradicted you earlier when you mentioned the LN because it seems like you haven't read it if you're complaining about that. This is exactly how Issei thinks in the LN as well. When he's in shock or something serious is happening there's exclamation marks. Since it's all his perspective. How do you expect him to react if his skin is literally melting off of his body? Just saying. Minor thing tho.**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

Aaaah….Ravel….You have such nice Oppai…

[Partner]

Aaah...yes...you are growing just fine...

[Partner. Wake up.]

Mm...they are so soft…..

[Out of all things why must it be a dream like this that I cannot pull you from?]

…...C...Can I poke theeeem?!...

[Partner!]

"Aah!"

What the-?! AW! Ddraig! What the Hell?! Why'd you wake me up?!

[Your dreams are night terrors for me.]

Then just go to sleep yourself you overgrown lizard bastard!

[I will. It is no longer your time to sleep after all.]

Huh? I looked to one of the digital clocks to the side of my luxurious bed and saw the time. Oh, it's 8AM. It's early. Time in the Underworld is a bit different compared to the human world since there's not really a sun or anything. But most Devils follow human world time because a majority of the population is Reincarnated. This facility never really sleeps though. There's always scientists and researchers working around the clock. Actually, I'm pretty sure a lot of these guys don't even sleep….

Anyway, I guess I should get up. I usually get up to train early. But I'll have to eat and do only some light workouts if Sensei is gonna be sending me somewhere again. The other day was….terrible.

Just the other day I got unbelievably messed up by a Lernean Hydra. A Hydra I didn't ask for by the way! I asked for a small Hydra, on land, that I've seen before! Not a damn sea monster! But I honestly don't know what I was expecting. No wait, I do know what I was expecting, I just didn't fucking get it. I got something worse. If it wasn't for Ravel I may have had to lose one of my legs or carried some brutal scars for the rest of my life…..I wouldn't have liked to have a robotic limb like Sensei.

I can't do things like that anymore. If Ravel didn't have those Phoenix tears that damage would've been permanent…..You know, even though it hurt to receive all that damage, it somehow hurt even worse to have Ravel yell at me and tell me that she would no longer support me…..

I mean...she did end up taking it back and saying she would support me no matter what...But that hurt even worse. If I had known that she would react so negatively then I wouldn't have been so reckless. I didn't know that it would hurt her so much. At least not to the point of crying discreetly in my arms….I guess what happened to me really scared her huh.

The fact that that makes me happy…..As I thought, I'm a scumbag..

But I have to be careful from now on. At least, if not for myself, then for Ravel. I don't want to put her in such a state. Especially for m….

…...That's not it. I have to cut that out. It's just like Serafall-sama said. It's not that Ravel is just kind hearted, even though she is. Ravel cares about me. A lot. I don't know how much, but possibly more than just a friend. And I also care about her very much. She's not just a comrade to me….She's….so much more….I don't really know how to put it, but I've never really felt so close to someone. Not since Bu…

Anyway, I should get up.

 ** _Knock_ _knock_**.

Hm? Someone's knocking? I haven't even woken up yet as far as anyone else is concerned, right?

"Yeah?"

I heard a gruff manly voice from behind.

"Hyoudou Issei?"

That voice…

"B...Barakiel-san?"

There's no doubt. That familiar voice is certainly the voice of Akeno-san's father...But what does he want?

"May I enter?"

"...Yeah.."

The door opened. It was the tall built Fallen Angel leader just like I assumed. Why is he here?

"Good Morning…"

"H-Hello…"

I couldn't help but answer him awkwardly. What he could even want, visiting me so early in the morning?...

"You have just awoken.."

"Yeah…."

The atmosphere is tense and quiet. There's not much I can say to him. I don't even know why he's here in the first place.

"Hyoudou Issei."

"Eh? W-What?"

He suddenly called out to me.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

…..Hah?...

 **Part 1**

…..It's still morning. Just a bit ago, Barakiel-san suddenly appeared in my room and asked if I wanted to join him for breakfast. I hesitantly agreed and we ate a silent breakfast together. Barakiel-san eats a lot. That's a real warrior for you I guess. I ate across from him, though not as much. We were completely quiet. After that he just asked me to join him on a walk. Right now, we're sitting on a bench in one of the courtyards of the large facility outside. There are various groups of scientists and researchers testing different things that require the open air. Every once in a while there are some that greet us or wave at us from afar.

Why are we here? Why is he even doing this anyway? We're just sitting here without saying anything. I sit on one end with a nervous posture and he just sits there with his arms crossed. I seriously don't get it….

"Hyoudou Issei."

He spoke to me out of nowhere.

"Eh? Ah, y-yeah?..."

He was silent for a bit…

"Do you hate her?"

"Eh?"

He asked that question. I almost wanted to _feign ignorance_ out of habit...But it's obvious what he's talking about…

"...No…"

It was a bit hard to tell, but I could see his shoulders loosen a bit.

"I see…"

After that it went silent again. So he was worried about that after all….well, I suppose it makes sense. He is her father after all. Even if I promised it at that time it would make sense for him to be still be doubtful about it.

"In that case...How is it that you feel about it?.."

-?!...He asked me such a question….that was something I was subconsciously expecting, but didn't want to hear. I'm not sure how to answer it. I may have been thinking a lot about those events after I first got here, but recently I have just been forgetting about them or not thinking about it. I'm not sure I've finalized all of my opinions on it just yet. All I know for sure is that I don't hate any of them….

"I'm….not sure.."

"I see…"

He didn't answer after that. I don't know what I'm supposed to tell him. I didn't even fully know what I feel yet.

"There was once in the past….when I had a similar fallout with Shuri."

-! Wha? He...He's going into a story? About _Shuri_. About his wife…

"I had become conflicted with what was most important to me...the child growing in her belly...or my duty as a Fallen Angel….My pride for my race was strong...But I did love Shuri….I had never been so conflicted, even in war times….."

I said nothing and listened intently.

"I started to become distant. Even a bit aggressive at times. But Shuri….she did not falter. She did not lose her way. In response to my attitude...She showed me only love and support….the likes of which I could never fathom…..and in my heart….I felt a strength and confidence that could never be compared."

….I could say nothing.

"I knew then what I wanted to do. What I needed to do. What mattered most to me, what I needed to protect most. It all became clear. And I finally had felt like I found my place in the world. Not as a simple warrior who spills the blood of his enemies, but as a father….and a guardian for the future. My family's future…..….But in the end…."

He sighed lightly, but it was a sigh that held immense weight…..I can't believe it….he's getting emotional…..with me….But why?...

"...Why are you telling me this?..."

He sighed again.

"Shuri was an adult. She knew full well what she wanted most. She knew what took priority in her life. Even if she had been conflicted on her duties as a priestess of the Himejima clan, she was able to think deeply on her emotions and her future. She knew what it meant to live as a woman of a Fallen Angel family. She had made her decision. And because of that, I was able to make my own."

He turned to look straight at me. I couldn't help but flinch slightly.

"Hyoudou Issei….Akeno….that girl of mine…..in the end, she is just a child. She is not fully aware of what these things entail just yet. She may think she understands, but she truly does not. That is why a situation like this came to be. She is no more sure of herself than you are. Without her mother or her father to help her mature through her life, she can only remain a child deep inside…..that is why…."

(—?!)

He bowed his head to me!

"I know that you do not hate her…..But even so….I beg of you….please. One day. I ask of you to **forgive her**."

...F...Forgive...her?...

I averted my gaze instinctually. I can't face him. I held onto one of my shoulders tightly. I could feel a tension in my nerves heighten. There was a long silence that lingered.

"...F...Forgive her?..."

"Yes…."

The silence returned.

…..

 ** _Gulp_**...

"...I…..I don't know...if I can do that…."

"...It is alright. I do not ask that you forgive her tomorrow. Nor do I ask that you make your decision soon either. Only that maybe, one day, you may find it in yourself to forgive my foolish, innocent daughter….."

My grip on my shoulder tightened more and more as images flashed in my mind…

 _("Ise-kun, say 'aah'~")_

Tighter…

 _("Ise-kun is so warm..")_

….

 _("Ise-kun….I love you…")_

"...Uuc…"

A whimper. Like from a pup. A dripping. Like from the sound of a droplet of rain...

[Partner…]

Ah…. It's me… I'm crying.

"..Uuc...hic…..Uu…"

 ** _Tap_**...

A hand lightly placed onto my shoulder. It was Barakiel-san. His other hand hesitantly gripped my other shoulder...and…

 _ **Pomf**_..

He pulled me in..and hugged me silently…at that moment, I felt like i could no longer hold back.

"Uu...Uuuuuu…"

I cried quietly...like a child in his parent's arms…

 **Part 2**

"292...293…"

I'm back inside the facility, in my personal training hall. I'm doing some light training just in case Sensei comes along and give me some grueling task that I didn't ask for.

After what happened with Barakiel-san we walked around and talked for bit about less heavy subjects like training and battles. Around an hour passed and we parted ways. I never expected something like that to happen when I woke up this morning.

Right now, I'm doing some one handed push ups while switching hands each time. I'm getting close to 300 now. I'm not sure how many push ups is a lot at this point, since I don't have a lot of Devils to compare myself with. A lot Devils don't fight like I do with their bodies after all. But I've heard rumors that Sairaorg is able to do 500 push ups easy. I'm not sure how credible that is, but it wouldn't hurt to try and top that. Besides, I've asked some of the researchers around here what would be the best exercises for someone like me who uses the Boosted Gear for his physical strength.

Most of the answers were the same, being about different methods similar to this one for warm ups and light exercises….But I usually had to run away when they began asking me to try some weird experiments that would…"help me". A few of those weirdos also suggested doing insane stuff like what Sensei subjected me to. I swear, the thirst for knowledge is literally just dehydration and insanity.

I don't know if I can catch up to Sairaorg in terms of physical prowess, but I can try my best to close the gap. That's what I would've been doing back home anyway. Maybe that's why Sensei is making me do crazy shit. He wants me to catch up quicker. It was my original plan to overcome special obstacles in battle to improve anyway. It's just that Sensei wants to take it further. Knowing him….I'm still not sure if I should trust him yet or not.

Speaking of which—

"Yo, Ise."

Sensei showed up out of nowhere and started approaching me while I was doing push ups. Guess my times up.

"Ise-sama!"

—! Ravel! She suddenly appeared from behind Sensei! Maybe I just couldn't see her from my angle.

"Ravel!"

I quit doing push ups and sat up straight. Ravel hugged me before I got up.

"What are you doing here, Ravel?"

I asked her as she let go of me and I stood up. I noticed that She was wearing casual clothing since it was a day off from school. She reached into one of her pockets and pulled out some small red item. A bottle.

"Here you are, Ise-sama."

Phoenix tears!

"Woah, Ravel! Another one?! How'd you get this?"

I asked her, but she smiled awkwardly. I noticed then that there was a small amount of redness around her eyes.

"Ravel...did you?..."

"E-Ehehehe….It was a bit difficult to make them come out. The ones that are filled with emotion don't work. So it was hard to make ones that work come out every time I kept remembering what happened to Ise-sama.."

"Ravel…"

I took the bottle from her hands gently.

"Thank you."

"Yes... Please be careful."

"Yeah... I will."

I put the bottle in one of my pockets while Sensei approached me.

"So I'm assuming you're ready for your next one then?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope."

He answered casually as he handed me an envelope. Bastard.

"What is this?"

"Open it and place it on your shoulder."

On my shoulder? I opened the envelope. Oh, it's some sort of magical seal.

"Is this some sort of protection seal?"

"Better."

He answered with a sly smile. So it's worse then. I placed the seal on my left bicep and it stuck to my form fittingly.

 _ **Shin!**_

A small magic circle appeared on it and something popped out.

 _ **Zun!**_

What the—?! Something just flew outta that! I look around. I know I saw it! Something flew out! Where is it?

 _ **Zttzzz**_

What? I hear kind of a very light buzzing sound. A bug? Wait! The thing that flew out did kinda have the shape of a bug! But it looked like it was made out of metal. Am I insane?

"Azazel-sensei….what is that?"

"Curiosity!"

He proudly announced. Curiosity? What the hell is that supposed to mean?! That can only mean bad things coming from you! Speaking of which...you guys are looking behind me! I whipped my head around but there was nothing there. What the? The buzzing is still behind my head!

 _ **Zttzzz**_

I started spinning in a circle like a dog trying to catch its own tail. To no avail. I couldn't see whatever was flying behind me.

"What the hell is this Sensei?!"

He rubbed his chin with a smirk.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It'll only bring good things. Trust me. Just focus on the trial ahead will you?"

Ha! Trust him he says...

"Well, what is my trial anyway?"

"Obviously, I'm not telling you. You'll have to find out when you get there. But I will be giving you some more details this time."

He reached into his coat and pulled out a slip of paper. It's blank on both sides.

"When you get to your location, blow some fire on that slip and wait. Just read the instructions on it afterward."

Gasp! Instructions! I certainly wasn't expecting that.

"So I guess that means I'm going now huh?"

"Yeah. You're ready aren't you?"

I glanced at the paper and then to Ravel. She smiled sweetly at me…

 _("Neh...Barakiel-san...what do you think made your relationship with Shuri-san...ya know, a relationship?")_

 _("Mm. Well, love is the obvious factor. I'm sure you know that. But besides that...I suppose that would be what I mentioned before. Support and communication. The greatest part of a good relationship is being able to overcome the hurdles that come with life. Hurdles that cannot be overcome alone. For that, both support and communication are vital. Support, for those problems that come individually and should be solved thusly. Communication, for those problems that arise between you, so that you can solve them together. That is the foundation of a healthy relationship.")_

…..Support and communication huh…..support…

"Ise-sama.."

I was snapped out of my thoughts. Ravel was still smiling sweetly.

"Good luck.."

…...Heh.

"Yeah. Thanks..."

I suddenly felt confidence fill up my chest.

"So, now you're ready."

"Yeah."

Sensei smirked at my confident response.

"Alright. Did you get a good meal before you came here?"

"Hm? Yeah, why?"

He shrugged.

"Just asking. I'm sure you'd be fine though. You survived on a mountain with Tannin after all."

Why does that matter?...

"Alright then."

 _ **Snap!**_

 _ **Shiin!**_

He snapped his fingers and a magic circle appeared beneath me. I have a bad feeling about this…

"Alright! Good luck then! Try not to die."

"Try not to die?"

"Ah, my bad. Forget I said that."

"Ah, wait, Sensei. I forgot to tell you that you suck."

"Hahaha! I would've thought your last words would be cooler but I guess that's fine."

"I fucking knew i—!"

 _ **Shiin!**_

And with that I was teleported to a random location.

 **Part 3**

"Man...where the Hell am I even going?.."

It's been about 10 minutes since I've been teleported. I'm walking up a mountain. Is this why Sensei referenced my training with Tannin? Because I'm on a mountain? There's no Dragons here. Actually, there are no magical beasts here in general. This mountain isn't even in the Underworld. This most definitely the human world. Where exactly? I have no idea. Europe maybe? There's a lot of green around. Maybe it's Ireland or something like that.

[No, Partner. This is most certainly Wales.]

Ah, Ddraig. You sound like you're in a good mood. So this is Wales huh? Wait, aren't you the Welsh Dragon Emperor? So doesn't that mean…

[Indeed, Partner. This is my homeland. The place of my birth.]

Woah! No way! That's cool huh. Wait...so that means that the Dragon on the flag of Wales is actually you?!

[You realize that now? Did we previously not have this conversation?]

Well, I don't remember! I don't know things about foreign lands! I'm very stupid you know! It's only recently that I've started regularly reading books on things that are important like Mythology and battle tactics. Well...something that obvious is on me.

[So you understand the name Y Ddraig Goch now do you?]

Yeah, yeah. Right. Hold up. You remember this place, but you don't remember your fateful rivalry with Albion?

[Ah, well, this is more of a sense of familiarity than remembrance.]

Is that so? I'm guessing you spent a lot of time here then?

[Of course. Most of my existence was spent in these lands. Most likely flying through the skies or sleeping the mountains or caves. I would later come to encounter Albion and our rivalry started thus forth.]

Wales huh. Crazy that I ended up here. Wonder what Sensei has in store for me. Ah, speaking of which, Sensei gave me a slip of paper to burn when I got here. I burned the top side and it told me to head West, up the mountain. It also said to rip the paper in half when my trial was over. But for now I'll try burning the other side too.

 _ **Foo!**_

I used some of my demonic power and blew a small amount of fire on the paper. The top side started to burn until writing showed up from behind the thin sheet that faded. Instructions? I read the top of the paper.

Conditions:

Huh? Conditions? I look under the title to read the bullet points.

*Boosted Gear: Allowed

*No Flying

*No Ascalon

*No Balance Breaker

*No Triaina

*3 day time limit

I stopped walking and leaned up against a boulder. What the Hell is this? Conditions? You're telling me that he's saying not to use these things? He's saying that I'll only pass this trial if I adhere to these _conditions_? No Balance Breaker? That's literally my main tool. What exactly is he putting me against here?

 _ **Brrr**_ ….

Hm? What's that? A little earthquake? Some sort of rumble. Sounded like it shook the boulder behind me a bit.

 _ **Brr**_... _ **pka!**_...

Huh? A small rock just bounced off my shoulder. What the?

 _ **Vuuuuuuuum**_ …

Uh...Ddraig? Is it rumbling?

[Oh. Behind you.]

 _ **Vvvuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuummmm!**_

The ground started rumbling strongly. I heard the sound of the rocks behind me rumbling and shaking. Or rather, the sound of them sliding against and hitting each other. In fact, it seems like the boulders around me are starting to attract and attach to each other with moss and shrubbery. The formation of rocks began to rise.

Ddraig...what am I seeing here?

[Aaah. A " **Stone Golem** ". How nostalgic.]

The formation created a leg that planted into ground.

 _ **DOON!**_

Nostalgic? So you've fought them?...

[Ah, yes. They were not a very troublesome existence. A low level threat.]

Oh... Is that so?

 _ **DOOON!**_

Another leg stomped onto the ground. It lifted itself as it formed an upper body. That's….A bit tall….

 _ **MOOOOOOOOO**_ ….

It released a deep rumbling sound resembling a growl or something similar. It finally stood upright as birds flew off of it. It stood at 30 meters tall…...3 red crystal like stones were located at the top of its head. It suddenly took notice of me.

 _ **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

It somehow released a roar like wind that almost pushed me back! The wind ripped some of the surrounding trees from their roots and caused them to fly in the air! The wind is blowing everything away! Low leveeeel?!

[Ah, I misspoke. Low level, for me in my early years.]

Are you fucking kidding meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

The Golem lifted one of its legs and brought it down to smash me!

"Aaaah!"

 _ **DOOOOONNNN!**_

I swiftly dodged and it completely crushed the spot I had been standing on! The crater it left was massive! Holy shit! How the hell am I supposed to defeat this without Balance Breaker?!

[Calm down, Partner. Remember what I've told you. Rationalize. It may be ridiculous that we would be fighting this without Balance Breaker, but there must be a reason to this. Why would Azazel put you up to this?]

How the hell should I know?! He's a damn nut!

[Think about it. What did you originally ask for?]

I asked for one of the things I studied up on! I tried to look up something durable and so I found the monster known as Frost Trolls in the books of Grigori. The Trolls from the north! That's what I asked for!

[!—There it is Partner! The thing you asked for!]

What? A troll?! I don't fucking see it! Unless you mean Sensei!

[No, Partner. Something else. What you truly asked for!]

What I truly asked for? Uh? Something durabl—

….Eat a dick, shitty Sensei.

[Partner, dodge!]

"Gah!"

 _ **DOOOOONNN!**_

The Golem smashed its fist into the ground I was previously standing in. This thing can easily crush me!

[Enough Partner. You must learn to adapt to these situations. No matter how troublesome or difficult. That is what it means to have a warrior's spirit.]

Aaaaaagh!

 _ **Smack!**_

I smacked my cheeks harshly.

"Okay! Fuck it! Ddraig! Give me a rundown!"

[Good! Listen well, Partner. We are facing a Stone Golem. The only Golem more durable is an Iron Golem, but luckily that is not the one we are stuck with. That one would surely be impossible to defeat without Balance Breaker.]

"Okay! Well how about this one?!"

[It is possible. We were allowed the use of the Boosted Gear, which means that we are tasked with defeating this Golem using only your base form and base strength multiplied to the necessary amount. This is the challenge. This Stone Golem is extremely durable and solid. Not as durable as the Hydra, but that is another tale. Regardless, in your Triaina Rook form this would be no trouble to defeat. With Balance Breaker it would prove to be a troublesome opponent, but in the end it would be our victory. Without Balance Breaker, this is truly an arduous challenge.]

Yeah! I figured as much!

[But do not forget Partner! Your base form may be substantially weaker than Triaina Rook form, but it is not terribly weaker than your regular Balance Breaker form. It is still your body under that armor after all. Some of that strength is simply your own. I would say you are near half of your strength in Balance Breaker normally, without counting for boosts or the jetpack propulsion momentum. We can try our best to close that gap as narrowly as possible with the Boosted Gear. It may be difficult, but we can certainly cause damage to this Golem using your base fists.]

My bare fucking fists eh….

[Exactly Partner. Do you see it now? This trial was not simply a petty trick by the Governor. Golems are the essence of durability. To defeat this one in your base form is more than just a trial. It is the perfect test. Your opponent is Sairaorg Bael. A Devil who trains his body to the absolute limit and fights with his bare fists. Someone of his level could certainly topple this Golem. A Golem that can toss aside most High-Class Devils. Do you understand Partner? That Governor is not setting you to reach Sairaorg's level, as you intended. He is setting you to surpass him.]

Heh…..is that so?...

 _ **MOOOOOOO**_ ….

The Golem stood high over me. It cast a shadow over a good chunk of the area behind me.

[The more you train in your base form, the more your overall strength increases. It is important to refine your skills in different areas especially. But for the enemy we will soon come to face, this is the perfect method.]

I remembered Sensei's words.

 _("The simple way works best for idiots like you.")_

Hehe…

"Hehe….Hahahaha…..Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Ddraig…. What was that quote you gave me? About when a warrior smiles...

[ _A warrior smiles in the face of adversity, and scoffs at the sound of death_.]

Heh….. Well shit….

 **[Boost!]**

Let's just hope that I can keep death away long enough so that I don't have to scoff at him.

[Well said, Partner.]

 _ **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

* * *

"Azazel-sensei."

"Hm? What is it, Ravel?"

"What exactly are you having Ise-sama do?"

"Eh? A-Ah, you don't have to worry about that. It's nothing like with the Hydra. It's much less dangerous this time, I think."

"...You think?..."

"W-Well, I mean he always has his Balance Breaker you know? I mean, I did give him the condition that he can't use it if he wants to pass, but that doesn't mean he can't use it if things get dicey ya know! I'm sure Ise knows to use it if it comes down to it! Probably….well knowing him he wouldn't even use it because of his integrity but….W-Wait! Calm down Ravel! I swear he won't need it! And even if he does, Ise knows what to do! I mean he isn't stupi…..Wait! Wait! Ravel put that fire out! Ah! My legs! Wait! He'll be fine I swear! I gave him a time limit of 3 days so he has plenty of time to make cautious deci-! No Wait! That doesn't mean he'll be gone for that long! It doesn't mean it's that difficult! I just wanted to be lenient ya know! He should be back really soon! Maybe like 2 days! No! Wait! After today! I swear! He'll come tomorrow! I believe he will! Don't you believe in him Ravel?! Ah! Ah! Wait! Ravel! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!"

* * *

 **Part 4**

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!**_

It's been over a full day and a half since I started this fight with the Golem. It's getting close to nighttime at this point. Man...that time limit wasn't lying….it's almost been two damn days. And realizing that I could end this fight using one good Dragon shot to obliterate its head just makes me feel even more drained.

I've been running around and hitting this thing for 2 fuckin days. My power has reset twice and I haven't even gotten any sleep. I've done some considerable damage to the Golem in various places. One of its arms is cracked and both of its legs are cracked all around. A few more good hits at full power and I should be able to bring it down. I never thought I could do damage to this thing with my bare hands. It's tough as shit. So this is how Sairaorg trains all the time huh. It's ridiculously hard.

Ya know something odd, I felt like when I hit the Golem, sometimes the power of the strike would randomly increase. It would happen at times when I put my all into the strike and my aura was at its most powerful. Ddraig told me to make sure and tell Sensei. Whatever that's about.

[Partner, another chance has come. You remember where to hit?]

Yeah! Got it!

[Then let us go.]

Right!

I got up and ran from my spot on the ground after dodging the Golem's strike. It hasn't been striking me with its legs because it knows that it may lose them soon. So now it strikes mainly with its arms. Now I'm running towards the arm that it planted into the ground. I'm glad this damn thing is slow!

 _ **MOOOOOOOO**_ …

The Golem "growled" as it lifted its arm from the ground. Too late! I'm already running up on its arm! Ddraig told me about its weakness being the 3 small crystals for eyes on its head. In order to kill this thing I have to smash in its head right where the crystals are. We've been holding it off so that we could get as much use possible out of this thing, but I'm reaching my absolute limit soon. I've never used so much power in my base form, lose it, and then use it again without downtime. At least Tannin gave me breaks you damn Rock monster!

[Now Partner!]

I reached the Golem's shoulder and jumped into the air to land on its face. You're mine!

 **[Boost!]**

I lifted my gauntlet and sent multiple strikes into the Golem's face where the jewels were located.

 _ **DON DON DON DON!**_

 _ **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

"Wah!"

I was suddenly blown off into the air by the intense roar of wind released by the no mouthed Golem. Ah damn!

 _ **KRRRRRR!**_

Large roots and earth on the ground way below me starts crack and form tentacle like appendages. It's wraps itself tightly into some spike like hazard. This shit again! This damn Golem has the ability to control the environment around us and everytime I dodge one of its attacks with its main body, it fucking attacks using the earth! That's where a majority of my damage is taken from! If I took damage from its main body in my base form I would be fucking pulverized!

Shit! There's spikes below me, but I can't use my wings! Alright then! Improvise! Right Ddraig?!

[Right!]

 **[Shot!]**

I aimed my gauntlet at the ground below me and used a Dragon shot to propel myself away from the death trap below me.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

I landed away safely away from the hazard, but was covered by a large shadow above me.

[Partner!]

The Golem brought down one of its legs on top of me!

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!**_

[Partner!]

"RRRGH!"

The right leg slammed down on me, but I held it up above my head with my arms to keep it from crushing me. I could feel my legs wanting to give out from under me as the large crater formed from the impact began to increase in size.

 _ **BRRRCCKK!**_

[Partner!]

Rrrrrrrgghhhhhh! This—! Fucking—! Thing—! Is—! Heeavvyyyyyyyyyy!

 _ **BRRRCCKK!**_

One….more...second!

 **[Boost!]**

"RRRRRGGHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I pushed up the leg with all of my strength and tossed it back. The Golem fell back and crashed into one of sides of the mountain while trying to maintain its balance.

 _ **DOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

[Partner, try doing _that_ again!]

"Haah! Hah!...Right!.."

I brought back as much air lost from my lungs as I could, and I pressed my feet into the ground. I launched myself from the ground and landed on the trunk of a tree. Then I launched myself from tree to tree, bouncing around diagonally across the forest of the mountain to build up momentum. I can't fly to build momentum, I'm not a runner or naturally fast type like Kiba, and to even match up enough with this Golem I gotta stay in Rook promotion. So to make up for that, I'll just bounce around like a damn pinball using the strength in my legs until I'm going fast enough to bring you down!

 _ **BRK!**_

Soon enough, my strength and momentum was too much for the trees to handle. Alright then! That should do it!

 _ **BRK!**_

I launched myself off the last large tree that broke under my pressure and flew straight towards the Golem's left leg!

"Haaaaaah!"

 _ **BRRCCCKK!**_

 _ **MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

I broke straight through the cracked leg of the Golem and it shattered. The Golem roared as it fell to its knee.

 _ **DOOONNN!**_

I landed against the mountain side and put all of my power into my legs to launch myself once more.

 _ **BRCCK!**_

I didn't hold back my strength and launched off the mountain side, breaking the rock beneath my legs. I was propelled straight towards the back of the Golem.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOON!**_

I collided my gauntlet with the Golem's back and caused it to crash forward onto the ground.

 _ **DOONNNN!**_

[It's time for the final hit Partner!]

Yeah!

 **[Boost!]**

I ran up the backside of the Golem as it slowly tried to lift itself. I made it to the Golem's shoulders and put strength into my legs to power jump into the air.

 _ **BRCKAA!**_

I launched myself high into the sky above the Golem while breaking the pieces of its shoulders I was standing on. I lifted my gauntlet above my head. Gravity, take care of the rest!

 **[Boost!] [Explosion!]**

 _ **Shiiin!**_

I began free falling quickly straight above the Golem's head. I descended with power flowing through me. The Golem reared its head back at me.

[As you humans say, "the bigger they are—]

—The harder they faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall!

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

And with that, the Golem's head was smashed straight into the ground.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!**_

…..

"Hah…..Hah…..Hah…."

[It is over. You win, Partner.]

The Golem's head was smashed into the ground below me. The place with the crystals was completely, and utterly, caved in.

"Ah."

And I fell onto my back.

 ** _Thud!_**

"Ow…"

 **[Reset!]**

Ah, there's goes the power up from Explosion. I'm going to completely lose power soon. Fuck.

[Well done, Partner.]

"Haah….Hah….can't….breathe…"

[Then perhaps you should not speak.]

"Haah….Hah….can't...think…"

[Hmph. Is that so?]

"Neh...Ddraig….how many….boosts am I at?..."

[Somewhere beyond 50.]

"50?!..."

[I estimate. To be completely honest with you I did not find it necessary to count once you passed that threshold. Also, your limit increased substantially since you achieved Balance Breaker and beyond, but since you never use your base form you would not know that.]

"I think I'm gonna throw up…"

[That may be starvation. You have not eaten in 2 days.]

"Oh yeah…"

[I suppose we should return soon. Your boosted power will leave you imminently. Also, just to warn you, you may experience some light, crippling exhaustion and bloody regurgitation.]

"Ah….that sounds nice~….My everything hurts.."

[HmHmHmHm…]

"...Are you laughing at me?..."

[Of course not…..HmHmHmHmHm….Hahahahahahaha!]

"Stop…. You scare me when you laugh…."

[There are times when you terrify me as well, Partner.]

"Like when I use the power of Oppai?..."

[Well, I meant more in the sense that you are a monster who experiences serious improvement in only 2 days. But yes. That is especially true.]

"Ah... I think I'm gonna pass out…"

[Call for the Governor. Else you freeze to death out here.]

"Right…."

I pulled out the slip of paper from my torn pants and ripped it in half. After that a magic circle appeared under me to take me away.

"Well….at least I didn't need the Phoenix tears….."

 _ **Shiin!**_

…..

 _ **Shiin!**_

...I opened my eyes. Ah, it's not my room. What is this? An infirmary? Ah, it spawned me standing up.

"Ise-sama!"

Huh? That voice. I turned my head to see Ravel running up to me…..in...a...nurses outfit…..

"Ise-samaaaaa~!"

The world moved in slow motion as the air around her sparkled…..The chest area of the outfit was pressed up against her nicely maturing breasts….

 _Boing~!_

…

 **[Burst!]**

 _ **Thud!**_

"Ise-sama?!"

Yeah…. I'm okay with dying here.

 **Part 4**

"Nnnnn…..Uuu…"

I groaned in pain as I struggled to open my eyes. Ah, man. Now that's sore.

"I-Ise-sama?"

Ah? I open my eyes fully to realize that I'm back in my room. My body is half naked and covered in bandages. There's an IV in my right arm. Ah, Ravel is sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"A-Are you alright?"

"Ravel?...Ugh."

"Please try not to move."

I laid my heavy head back into my pillow as I inspected things. Ravel is no longer in the nurses outfit. Dammit…..I should've just died there. Mm. I've had my clothes changed. I'm only wearing some soft black sweats and socks. The rest is bandages. Wait.

"Ravel. How did I get into these clothes?"

I asked her curiously. Her face became red and she lowered her gaze to her twiddling hands in her lap.

"I-I-I-I-I d-d-did not want to leave the r-responsibility of Ise-sama to anyone else!..."

"...But my body has been washed and changed fully…"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes…."

Ah…

"I-I see…"

I just smiled awkwardly while averting my gaze. W-Well, at least it was Ravel...But somehow I feel so unbelievably embarrassed by it.

 _ **Dakun**_.

"Yo, Ise. You've awakened."

The door opened and the one who entered was Sensei. He really has some good comedic timing doesn't he? I struggled to lift up my upper body.

"W-Wait, Ise-sama! Please do not push yourself."

"You should rest. Your exhaustion is probably abysmal."

"Urgh. You're damn right it is."

I lowered myself back down while groaning. Sensei approached us.

"Neh, Sensei. Why do I have an IV?"

"You were dehydrated. Didn't you notice?"

"Nah. Hard to notice it when you're facing off against a damn giant sentient rock."

"Ah, speaking of which, did you kill it?"

"Yeah, obviously. But I couldn't destroy it entirely. I unfortunately had to just crush in its head and defeat it using its weakness."

"Ah, that's alright. I wasn't expecting you to destroy it like that in your base form. I just wanted you to learn some things. Did you learn anything?"

"I guess?"

"Good. I'll take this then."

He reached for my shoulder and peeled off the seal he placed there originally. Never found out what that was for. Didn't it spawn something? Hm?

"What the hell's wrong with your hair?"

I pointed at Sensei's head which looked like it had been kinda burnt not too long ago.

"Ah, this. Yes, well, when I was working in the morning Ravel happened to show up and ask me if you had returned yet. And you hadn't."

"Yeah, I wasn't here."

"Yes. You weren't."

Oh.

"But that doesn't _look_ like it happened in the morning."

"It did. Until you got back."

"Ah."

I could see Ravel pouting cutely while going "Hmph!" from next to me. So that's how it is. I got it. Good. He got what was coming to him.

"Alright then. You rest up. Try not to overwork yourself, or else you may not be able to take on your next trials. Make sure to eat something too. I think you're starving."

He started to walk out with only that. Ah, that's right I almost forgot.

"Ah, Sensei. Ddraig wanted me to tell you something. He told me to tell you about times when I fought the Golem and my strength randomly increased."

"Golem?!"

Ah, I guess Sensei never told her what it was huh. Sensei turned back to me.

"Describe what it was like."

"Um. Well, at times it felt like my strength was increased spontaneously even though I hadn't boosted just yet. It only happened at times when my aura was at its fullest."

"Hooooh~"

He made an intrigued expression at that. He rubbed his chin and a familiar devious smile came onto his face. Uh oh. That may have been a mistake.

"Is that so? In that case, I'll have to make some modifications to the list. A quick add-on is what I have in mind."

"I would really rather you didn't."

"Hm? Ah, no, don't worry. I wasn't asking permission."

"Mm. Fuck you."

"Alright. I'm out. I've got some work to do now."

 _ **Dakun**_.

He quickly exited the room. I should've kept my mouth shut.

"I-Ise-sama."

Hm? I switched my attention to Ravel who was fidgeting in her chair. I only then noticed her casual outfit. She was wearing a light brown cardigan with white shirt, a blue skirt, and some dark stockings. Uwaaaaah~ Stockings are a serious threat to my health. And here I thought all my perversion had disappeared. But somehow when Ravel is wearing something like this I can't help getting excited.

"May I…"

She see me like she was going to ask something, but she suddenly shook her head vigorously and looked like she was gathering up her courage.

"I-I _will_ stay with you tonight!"

She said that with a determined blush.

"...Uh, okay."

...Her face brightened into a smile.

"Yosh!"

"Ah! W-Wait! Hold up! What're you-!"

Out of nowhere she started crawling over me onto the bedside next to me. Aaaaaaah~ Stockings~! She slipped into the blanket and pulled it up to her neck. She was smiling with stars in her eyes.

"...Ehehe...Welcome, I guess."

"Mm!"

She nodded happily. Well, at least she seems content. If I recall, tomorrow should definitely not be a day off from school. Meh. What do I care? If Ravel wants to stay here I'm fine with it. I'm already skipping school myself anyway.

 _ **Gyerooo~**_

Ah. My stomach growled.

"Ah!"

Ravel shot up.

"Ise-sama's dinner!"

She quickly bolted out of bed and ran up to the door.

"Please wait here Ise-sama! I will return with some food shortly!"

 _ **Dakun!**_

…..I caught a glimpse under her skirt when she bolted out…..

…...Ddraig…. I will now be known as the Ketsuryuutei—

[No.]

…

* * *

[Ah! Asia! Over here! Record that part! Buchou wants footage of it!]

….

"Rias-Oneesama. Please stop watching those videos and get some sleep…."

"Hm? Ah...Asia...I'm sorry...was I keeping you up?.."

"You have been watching those videos for too many days….and you haven't been doing well when we are at school either…..people are starting to notice…"

"I…..I'm sorry Asia…..But….I simply do not care…"

"Onee-sama…."

"What any of those students say or think of me…..I no longer care…..it doesn't matter to me….not anymore…..not even those of the Underworld….not even my mother or my father…."

"B-B-But, don't you remember what Rossweisse-san said? He does not feel that way about us. S-So, maybe there is no reason for us to be this way?"

"...Please Asia…..You don't need to patronize me…..Why do you think it was Rossweisse that he called? She was not there at that moment. She didn't have a negative opinion to hurt him with. It's obvious that he doesn't want to speak with us….There's only one person he wishes to see…..and it isn't any of us…."

"..."

"...I'm sorry, Asia….."

"No…. It is alright Onee-sama…...would you like to go to sleep now?"

"Yes…. Let's…"

* * *

 **-DxD-**

"Nn…."

Ah...ow. My back. Damn. It hurts. I really wore myself out against that Golem.

"Mm...Ise-sama…"

Hm? Ah, that's right. Ravel is here with me. She's latched onto my arm as we sleep. I almost forgot about that. Well, I was asleep to be fair. I turned to the clock beside my bed. 3AM huh. Pretty late. I've been asleep for quite a few hours. Are? What's that?

There's some disk case on the stand, sitting next to the clock. I sat up and removed the IV. Don't need this anymore. I grabbed the disk. It had a note attached. It's from Sensei.

 _[This one will broadcast probably tomorrow or the next day. Make sure to watch it alongside of Ravel in the private theater here with some food and drinks when it airs!]_

Hah? What the Hell does this mean? Hm? There's a little metal ball that came along with the note. It's referenced right here.

 _[P.S. Try not to break the equipment. Though, I do have spares if you do.]_

Equipment? Broadcast? What the Hell are you up to, Governor? I stood up and decided to watch whatever was on the disk. I went up to the place right below the flat screen where all the electrical systems for video games and movies were. I placed the disk in and turned on the TV. I made sure to lower the brightness and volume as not to wake up Ravel. Alright Sensei. What is this?

Soon enough, a visual appeared on the screen. Text. It's in Devil writing. Uh, it reads: _Adventures of the Foolish Sekiryuutei! - Part 1_

Huh? What the Hell is that supposed to—

[Okay! Fuck it! Ddraig! Give me a rundown!]

…

….What?...

[Okay! Well, how about this one?!]

…

…...What I was met with…..was somehow footage of myself…..and my battle with the Golem….with some sort of arbitrary view over my own shoulder, like some sort of video game character…..

….What is this?...

I looked back down the metal ball in my hands which made a noise. It suddenly transformed into something similar to a lady bug. Its eyes resembled camera lenses…..

 _ **PTTZZZ!**_

I crushed the metal mechanism in my hand and destroyed it.

 _[By the way, this one will be probably be rated maturely instead of your usual audience. You know, since this is in real life and not some Tokusatsu where you can play around and edit the events. Too bad we couldn't get the Hydra one Huh? Hahahahaha_ — _]_

I also burned the paper note left by Sensei.

 **End**

* * *

 **Alright! There goes that one! Again, sorry for the delay guys. Been busy. Hopefully things won't get busier. There's a lot of events that go on in summer so delays may happen once in a while. But those of you who ask for the stories to be updated soon are clearly new here cuz if you were a fan for a while then you'd know that I update more often than 95% of the authors on this site. I literally updated every one of my stories about 3 times just last month in May. I mean Jesus fucking Christ I didn't even realize myself how unhealthy that is.**

 **Anyway, for those of you wondering how many trials we'll have before we get back to Cannon. Don't worry. Not every trial will be shown (since there's over like fuckin 10) but only the most important ones. Some of them will be referenced but not highlighted or experienced as the are minor. But in terms of which ones will be shown (aka the most important ones) there should only be about 3 at most. So, in other words, we should be all caught up with Cannon in 3 chapters. Next chapter will be the quick run through of the more minor trials that will be quickly referenced/skimmed over, along with one major trial, and also Issei's temporary return to school for the festival. Not necessarily in that order. Rather, it should be: Minor trials - School festival - Major trial. So basically, that's gonna be quite the longer fuckin chapter than usual I think, lol. And in case you're asking why I'm still going to be mentioning the minor trials, it's cuz they all have some sort of importance, in case you haven't noticed.**

 **If you're more of a tentative reader then I'm sure you've noticed what Azazel is trying to do with all of the crazy trials. He's not just making Issei plainly get stronger like originally planned. He's trying to eliminate each one of Issei's major weaknesses one by one. The Hydra? His recklessness. Being put up against a strong beast like that without an overall advantage, Issei only had to wing it and learn about his recklessness the hard way. The Golem? Issei's base state is something he seems to have forgotten. If there were ever an enemy that could disable his Balance Breaker, he wouldn't win. If he wants to face off against Sairaorg on his own turf, then he's gotta treat it like it's his turf and get an idea of what he needs to surpass even before they fight. The oncoming trials will continue to highlight everything Issei needs to become a greater fighter through unconventional, but perfect for Sacred Gear user, means. Azazel is a dickhead, but he knows what he's doing. Even if Issei doesn't.**

 **So yeah, got some more development for Issei as a fighter and as a character in general. A small event with Barakiel. I felt it was necessary because it didn't seem to make sense that all of Barakiel's worries would fade away after one conversation and I'm sure he wouldn't feel at ease at all until he confirmed it 100%. Especially since he is naturally a good man who would want to be considerate towards Issei as well. So it was a nice moment for me to write. It seemed quite logical for Issei to respond the way he did as well. After that, we got the Golem. I did skim over that battle a bit, but that's only because not only did it take over a day and a half to defeat it, but it wasn't a strategically driven fight like the Hydra. It was just a lot of boosting hitting boosting hitting repeat. It only got strategic towards the end when it was necessary to defeat it. Issei had to forcefully learn some new tricks and use his bare fists old fashioned style. Then we got a little bit of foreshadowing and** _ **some sweet Ravel justice!**_ **Nurse outfit! Stockings! JUSTICE! Hopefully Sona won't be annoyed with Ravel for skipping school, cuz she's done it a couple times already, yikes. Also, looks like Issei has a new show filmed and aired without his consent. Lmao. Fucking Azazel man. We can guess that it's gonna be shown all over the Underworld for no reason other than Azazel is a true troll. He'll probably say something like: "Cool right? If you wanna rebrand your image then you should like this".**

 **So tell me what you guys thought about this chapter. I personally think it is one of the stronger chapters of this story, but honestly a lot of this story is strong, not to toot my own horn. So what do you guys think will /should happen next? What other developments will Issei go through as a character? How will his and Ravel's relationship evolve? Does Issei's recovery feel natural and nice to read? How will Issei develop as a warrior? What is the thing Azazel needs to adjust based on Issei's odd report? How will the ORC recover in comparison? Is Ravel best girl? Would you watch the Adventures of The Foolish Sekiryuutei?**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**

 **P.S. I've seen your questions, the answer is no. This ain't gonna be single pairing. It still is DxD after all. Well, actually the real reason is because this is meant to mimic the LN obviously, so it wouldn't make much sense to make it so.**


	7. A Fool's Heart: Chapter 6: Trials

**Alright guys. This one is gonna be the run through of Issei's minor trials. We're gonna essentially be doing a sort of montage over the span of a week's time in his world. Then, hopefully, we'll be able to reach Issei's return for the cultural festival as the closing to this chapter. Of course, that doesn't mean I'd leave it as a cliffhanger during the festival. I mean that if I'm doing the return home before the next month of training/major trials, which should only be 2 and will be done in the same chapter, then I'm going to do his whole experience at the festival (or at least the necessary character interactions). You know, since (like I said before) the festival will take place in between his first month and transition into the second month.**

 **So the current timeline: Issei's minor trials, the school festival, Issei's last 2 major trials, and finally return to cannon.**

 **And man are you guys in for some shit on those last 2 trials. Especially the last trial. You thought the Hydra was on some crazy God of war shit? Nah bruh. Nah.**

 **Ah, also, there is an extra trial that will be referenced right before the fight with Sairaorg, but that one won't be shown. It's one of those things that is just meant to be implied but not fully shown in detail. I mean, some will be shown, but not all of it.**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

It happened while I was sleeping. A tune came out of the intercom in my room. The sound of an instrument resembling a trumpet of some sort. Ah, it sounds like a military wake up call.

"Ugh…."

I groaned as I rubbed my eyes.

"Damn Sensei…"

Something rustled from next to me.

"...Mm...Ise-sama…"

The low whine came from the girl who was sleeping on my arm, Ravel. It's been a small while since my last trial with the Stone Golem. Ravel has been coming over and sleeping here a lot lately. I'm starting to get concerned that she is missing school. She even brings work with her sometimes to do in my room while she waits for me. It's all because she's so worried about what crazy shit that Governor is gonna put me through next. That damn Sensei. It's your fault she's missing school. Take responsibility damn you. Well, at least her grades are still good.

Ah, that's right. Right after my trial with the Golem I made a terrible discovery. Sensei was recording all of my trials. Starting with the Golem and everything moving forward. At first, I thought it was absolutely absurd. I woke up in the middle of the night to a damn recording of myself fighting the Golem and find out that it will be broadcasted the next day without my consent! Like what the hell?! I even watched it with Ravel when it aired throughout the Underworld in the damn theater just like Sensei said! For some reason Ravel was watching it with stars in her eyes while I was just ashamed for being fooled again. At least she called me cool…

Anyway, as it turns out, Sensei wasn't just doing that to mess with me. Just like with the Hydra there was some ulterior motive behind his actions. Apparently, the match with Sairaorg did end up getting delayed another month just like we speculated. So, as it is, a lot of my trials will take place in this last week, then I will return for the festival, and then I will spend the extra month doing some other training or trials. After that will be the game.

According to Sensei, the reason he recorded the trials was actually because there was a massive uproar after the delay of our match. People wanted the match and they wanted it as soon as possible. The fact that it got delayed and they know none of the reasoning behind it made the masses upset. Plus, the media was starting to draw up conspiracy theories on possible explanations as to why such a thing was happening, since both the Gremory Household and Bael Household refused to comment.

And in response, Sensei recorded my trial with the Golem and passed it off as a brand new series similar to a game show in production for the fans. The uproar was almost immediately silenced and the episode received crazy ratings when it aired. In other words, Sensei basically faked a marketing tactic to please the masses. Not only that, but in order to avoid the possibility of being at a disadvantage from my powers being observed, the footage is edited like a show so any time where something appears that is not public information, it is simply cut out. And any trials that show things like Triaina and other unknown abilities in use will not be aired until after the match with Sairaorg, where they are going to first appear in battle.

That damn Sensei. He really thought everything through. Luckily, this means that I can watch Saji's match vs. Agares since that one is still running on schedule.

One week. I have one week left till the school festival. I only have until that time is over to complete a majority of my trials. All this time I was just worried about my trials, but now I'm nerve wracked over something else.

Home. I'm going back home for the school festival. Well, not _home_ home. It's just the school that I'm returning to, but even so, I'm nervous. Extremely nervous. I mean, I'm going to spend time with both Ravel and Kiyomi-senpai. But….

What happens if I run into one of _them_? What happens if they see me? I….still don't know how I'd react. I don't know how they would react either. I'm afraid.

I just…..don't want to see them yet.

But I can't focus on that now! If I do my mind will become preoccupied and I won't be able to focus. So come on! Get up! Shake it off!

I sat up and smacked my cheeks.

 ** _Smack!_**

"Yosh!"

Alright then, Sensei. Bring it!

And just like if my life was a damn comedy show, the trials played in my memories in quick succession like a montage.

* * *

 **Part 1**

Trial 1:

Conditions:

*Boosted Gear allowed

*Scale Mail allowed

*No Triaina

*Use a strategy

"Nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei-dono. We are here to assist you."

It's started. My first trial. I'm in a forest out in the Underworld right now. As it currently is, I'm face to face with 3 Fallen Angels set to assist me apparently. Starting from left to right, it's 2 guys and a girl. One of the guys has blue hair, the other has black, and the girl has burgundy colored hair. So they're supposed to help me?

"Yeah, thanks."

So they're gonna help me huh. I guess that means we're up against something strong then?

I looked out to a clearing in the forest. There was a huge beast about 3 meters tall eating some plants. It's a magical beast that resembles a giant wild boar with 4 eyes.

That must be what I'm hunting.

But why are these guys here?

I asked the Fallen Angels from left to right.

"Hey, what can you do?"

I asked the blue haired guy. If Sensei set me up with these guys it must be because they have special skills or something right? He responded with a salute.

"Yes! I have the ability to create perimeters similar to barriers up to a 50 meter radius using lightning created from my light spears! I place them near each other and the lightning spawned from it created a barrier!"

He spawned some light spears and showed me his power. Woah! I see. His light spears give off some static electricity when they get near each other. He can use lightning? It's like an odd variation of Barakiel-san's power, but it looks like he can only spawn lightning whenever his light spears come into close proximity to each other. So he places those side by side of each other and they create barriers of lighting in the space between them. What a creative way to use an ability!

I turned to the black haired guy.

"What about you?"

He nodded and spawned 10 light spears above his head.

"I have always been able to spawn a great number of light spears compared to the average Fallen Angel. They tend to be thinner, but they are always sharper and faster. I can spawn around 50 at one time."

I see. So he can spawn more swift, sharp versions of light spears huh. They may not be as thick or powerful, but they seem like they can pierce many materials easily. Maybe it wouldn't cause damage to someone like me, but if he can spawn 50 then holy shit.

I turned to the burgundy haired girl.

"And you?"

She did a Kiraboshi pose and spawned a bright light spear that looked a bit unstable.

"I can spawn light spears with an unstable amount of power that can create concussive blasts to blind and deafen my enemies!"

Oh. A power for disorientating enemies huh. That's neat.

But all of this? Isn't this overkill? I'm sure it would be enough with just me. I'm familiar with these beasts. I used to hunt these guys on the mountain with Tannin-Ossan. I don't need any help for this. I can take it all out on my own. So then why?...

I looked at the description on the back of the paper Sensei gave me. I finally realized upon reading the note he left.

 _("The straightforward approach usually works for idiots like you. But you want to become independent don't you? You always run in head first to handle things by yourself._

 _You wanna be a King?_

 _Learn some teamwork.")_

Ah….

I see…. Ddraig? Any ideas?

[Yes, a few. But it would be best to leave up to you Partner, no? Otherwise what would be the point behind it?]

Right…..okay. So you're saying to come up with a strategy utilizing all of our abilities with the best efficiency? Alright….okay. Think. Think. They have unique powers. We can use them in a few ways. What should I do?

At times like in Kyoto when I was forced to take the lead and come up with a strategy, I would always think…...What would Buchou do?...

But now it's…

No, not now. Just think. Think of a strategy. Think of their powers. Think of what you know about that beast. Think about yourself. Get yourself in the mindset of someone smart.

…..What….What would Sensei do?

…..

 **[Boost!]**

"Hey, step forward."

I motioned for them to step forward and began gifting power to them, in order.

 **[Gift!]**

Barriers. We don't want it running anywhere. Set up a barrier to keep it in an area we can manage.

 **[Boost!] [Gift!]**

Blind it. The moment it feels like it's at risk it'll start targeting one of us to kill us. They most likely wouldn't go after me, but after one of the others. That's what I don't want. A leader shouldn't be putting his team in danger. In that case, blind it so it doesn't know who to chase.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Me. In the end, we are facing a wild animal. If it loses its vision then it'll get desperate and run in a random direction in order to escape. In order to predict its movement I have to spook it. Even if it's blind it has instincts to rely on. If I show up in front of it with my power, it'll shoot in the exact opposite direction out of fear. Then comes the last part.

 **[Boost!] [Gift!]**

Hit it. Once it runs away from me, we'll have this guy waiting to launch a fury of light spears at him to take him down. Considering how thick the beast's main body is, it would make more sense to have him hit his legs and take it down that way. After that, I give the finishing blow.

"Alright you 3. Here's what we're gonna do."

I explained my strategy to them. They nodded seriously. So their trusting me with this? Okay. Let this turn out alright.

* * *

...

"Let's go!"

 _ **BUGYUUU!**_

"Barrier! 15 meter radius! Go!"

"Got it! He's not going anywhere!"

"Blind him!"

"Yes sir!"

 _ **Flash!**_

 _ **BUUGYYUUUUUUUU!**_

"I'm sending him your way!"

"Yeah!"

 _ **BYUUU!**_

"He's going!"

"I got this son of a bitch!"

 _ **ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

 _ **BUGYYUUUUUUUUU!**_

"He's miiiiine!"

 _ **ZIIIIN!**_

 _ **BYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**_

With the last strike of Ascalon stabbing the beast's head, the beast ceased it's cries. It's over. I jumped off the dead beast.

"We did it!"

"Yes!"

The 3 Fallen high five each other after our victory. They smile at me.

"Thank you for letting us work with you! Sekiryuutei-dono!"

Ah, they bowed to me! I don't really deserve that.

[A good leader praises his team, Partner.]

Ah!

"Um, thank you for believing in me! You guys make for an awesome team!"

They lifted their heads. The girl spoke.

"No, if it wasn't for Sekiryuutei-dono's plan then this would not have worked. Our compatibility is only strong if we have a good leader."

She says that while smiling. Well, thanks, but if it wasn't for Sensei setting this up in the first place I wouldn't have known what to do. He surely put me with you guys because it was possible to come up with a good strategy easily.

[I would imagine that was intentional Partner. I assume that this trial was meant as a sort of gateway into strategic battles using your own mind rather than relying on anyone else. I also assume that from now on more of your trials will be centered around strategy like this one.]

Yeah, I think so too.

Unfortunately for me, there are no breaks in this montage.

Trial 2:

Conditions:

*Scale Mail allowed

*No Triaina

*Level the environment

*Flawless victory

I'm in a random swamp in a country I don't recognize. The description to this one says: _(Don't get hit.)_

Is that what flawless victory means?

 _ **Bubble**_ …

The swamp started to bubble in various places. Many figures appeared out from the bog. Swamp monsters?! And a lot of them. Almost 100 or more. Okay. Seems easy enough.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

I took to the air and shot a beam of energy to eliminate a great amount of them.

 **[Shot!]**

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_

The blast created a dip along where it landed and destroyed many of the monsters.

 _ **Bubble**_ …

Oh….The dip starts to fill in with muck and form even more monsters than before. Of course it isn't that easy.

 _ **SPLOOGE!**_

The monster began shooting sludge at me at the same time. Holy shit that is hard to dodge! So they don't die?!

No, wait. Calm down. Think. Okay. Strategy. Let's test out some things and see what works. Something's gotta work. Let's find it. Wait, wait!

The conditions. One of them reads: _Level the environment_

Okay…..I can do that.

Trial 3, 4, & 5:

The next trials consisted of similar things to the prior trials. Trial 3 was similar to the 2nd trial since it consisted of killing something called ghouls. Disgusting creatures that were hard to kill. Similar to half rate vampires. So of course the trial was centered around finding a way to kill them. A lot of them. Without getting hit. Just like the swamp monsters. Except this time I couldn't use my armor. Turns out ghouls are weak to holy elements. For someone like me who is not the greatest swordsman running around with Ascalon slicing off ghouls heads, which doesn't kill them, in my base form was a bit difficult. And annoying.

After that, my other trial was something I didn't expect at all. It was similar to the trial with the boar. It centered around teamwork and strategy. Except this time I wasn't involved in the fight at all. Instead, I had to create a strategy for some rookie Sacred Gear users to defeat some trolls with no prior experience in real life battle. That one was fun. I wasn't allowed to interfere either. I was essentially just the chief strategist. I've never had such a reserved role. I felt anxious throughout the entire thing. Everything was on the spot, quick thinking. What if something bad happened? What if I made the wrong decision? What if one of them got really hurt because of me? And I couldn't even interfere? I mean, I'm sure I would've interfered anyway because I just can't help myself, but the idea of something going wrong because of me….So that's the stress of a [King] huh. That's what you were trying to teach me, Sensei?

Number 5 was odd. Another mind game. This time, Sensei set up a mock investigation case for me. The task was finding a Stray Devil. He gave a me a bunch of clues and tasked me with pinpointing the Devil's location based on the evidence. But more than that, using whatever deductive skills I have to find out its motivation, abilities, and location all based on what I had. It seems like that trial was meant to increase my deductive reasoning. To make me smarter in a way. It actually felt like I was getting smarter just by doing it. And I feel like the more I do stuff with my head the more it starts coming to me naturally. I think of solutions faster sometimes. Sensei said the brain is a muscle that you can train just like any other. Is my brain getting "stronger"?

But now, we're on number 6.

Trial 6:

Conditions:

*No Boosted Gear

*No Scale Mail

*No Triaina

*No Ascalon

*Capture it

Right now, I'm walking through a ghost town in the Underworld. It's silent and desolate. Not a single soul here. Yet I feel like I'm being watched. It's an old town. It looks like it's been here for at least a century.

Apparently, from what I can "deduce", this place is home to something that isn't supposed to be here. There doesn't seem to be damage to anything besides aging, so I guess that means whatever is staying in this area isn't particularly something big or strong? And it's all alone right? So that means it ran from somewhere. Cuz if it was some sort of magical beast it would travel in either a group, or be in the wild. Which means it's not some type of magical beast….It ran from somewhere...And it isn't a magical beast…..Which means it must be some sort of humanoid being!?

Uuoooooh! As I thought, maybe I am getting smarter!? I can feel my brain groooowinng!

[Partner.]

Yeah, I felt it. My instincts caught onto something. It's close by. What is it?

[Have you felt it before?]

No. Not something like this. It resembles a Devils aura, but different in nature. Okay. So that must mean it is a humanoid being with demonic origin. But it's nothing like I've ever felt. So it can't be a ghoul, or a vampire, since I've encountered those before. Although, Gasper is only half, it would still have some resemblance but since it doesn't it's not that. And this isn't a magical beast. Hm…

[You've become quite the proper thinker Partner.]

Thanks! But I still can't guess what it is….just as I walked into a damn graveyard, I heard a seductive voice.

"Ara~ what have we here~?"

—?! When I turned around I was faced with a beautiful woman wearing a skimpy outfit, floating in the air in an erotic pose. She had black, leathery wings behind her back keeping her afloat. A devil?! No, wait. It can't be. Her aura is completely different and her wings are smaller. Also, she has a tail! A little black tail made of similar material as her wings that ended in a small heart shape. I wracked my brain for whatever information on different species I had learned in the Grigori library. Damn! I knew I should have studied more in there! I only learned what I initially needed for making my original list.

"Mmm~ What a handsome young man~"

The woman spoke seductively again as she repositioned herself in the air. U-Uoooooooh! She has magnificent Oppai!

[Partner, check your letter for more details.]

Eh? Ah, right! I reached into my pocket and took out the paper. I flipped it over to check the description.

 _(I am a man myself. So I understand how hard it is, and I'll never tell you to get rid of that part of yourself, but I have to tell you there should be a certain level of control. You would understand if you actually had a harem already. I suppose I'll just let this teach you to "refine your tastes"._

 _Bottom line: Defeat the succubus. Tame your perversion.)_

 **-[!]-**

A succubus?! This thing?! This is the sex demon that take men's souls after fucking them in their dreams?! Or is the dream part not true? She's right here after all. So...she's trying to seduce me?!

The succubus hovered closer and placed her fingers under my chin seductively. Hoooooooooo! Oppai~~

[Partner you must focus. Your task is to defeat the succubus, not be enticed. Fight back.]

A-Ah! Right! Shake it off! I jumped back from the succubus.

"Ddraig!"

[No Boosted Gear, remember?]

Oh shit I forgot about that! Dammit! So I gotta beat this thing with my bare hands?

[It doesn't seem that simple Partner. This succubus doesn't feel to be very powerful or strong. I suspect that the real challenge would be the control over yourself.]

Of course….the most difficult trial of all….

"Ddraig? No, no, no~ My name is Morrigan, handsome~"

Woah! The succubus was right in front of me again. Uuoooooooh! She smells sooooooo nice~ I've never smelled anything nicer than this in the world. Seriously _nothing_ compares to it. Is this the alluring scent of a succubus?!

"Ufufufu~ what an adorable reaction~"

 _Munyuu~_

—?! She finally stands on the ground and presses her breasts up against my chest! O— O-Ooooooooooooooooooooohohohohohohohooooo! O-Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaii~!

[Partner! Get ahold of yourself! Do not be roused by her! She is releasing pheromones to disorient your rational thinking!]

Uuhuhuhu-uheeeeehehehehe~ Oppai~..— Ah! No! Snap out of—

 ** _Slide_** …

She began sliding her top down, revealing her glorious breasts.

 _ **Spurt!**_

Nosebleeeeeeeeeeeed! Blood sprayed out of my nose and I felt dizzy. A-Ah….Oh no….I'm losing my reasoning again….aaaaah….Oppai~

Oppai~

….

 _("Ise-sama")_

 **-[?!]-**

My eyes snapped open. My sense of reasoning returned to me. I suddenly pushed the succubus away.

"Kyaah!"

Haah! Haah! What happened?! Where am I?! Ddraig?!

[I'm here Partner! I was speaking out to you, but you would not answer my calls.]

Ah! Hah! I'm back! I'm back.

"You…"

The succubus began to make a conflicted expression.

"That's not right...you're supposed to be drawn in by me...you're supposed to be seduced!"

Her expression became one of rage.

"You! You! You are _mine_!"

She suddenly released an odd pink colored wave of smoke from her body to cover the graveyard around us. I covered my nose.

Woah! Ddraig what is this?! Poison?

[No, it doesn't seem to be. It seems to be something meant to entice you just like her pheromones. However this time it is much more potent. Partner! Without your armor you will surely be seduced!]

Oh shit, oh shit! What do I do?!

[!...Wait, Partner. That thing you were thinking of before. That girl.]

Eh? What was I thinking about?

[The thing that snapped you from your hypnotic state!]

Hm? About Ravel? Yeah I don't know why those thoughts randomly came into my head either.

[Listen to me Partner. I want you to keep thinking about that girl. Think about that girl. And her breasts.]

…..D….Do you need your medication, Ddraig?

[No, listen to me Partner! You need to keep thinking of her. Every part of her. Her body, her _Oppai_. I need you to keep that in your mind while you fight this Succubus Partner.]

…..I'm seriously concerned about your health now Ddraig…

[Just do as I say!]

…...Alright…I tore off a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around my face.

"Oi, Succubitch!"

 ** _Zip!_**

I appeared behind the shocked Succubus who turned to me at the last second. I kept the thought of Ravel in my head. When the succubus turned around her bountiful Oppai bounced beautifully in my view!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh~ Oppaaaaaaaaaa—aaaiiiii…..ii?...Are?...…Wait…...What?...

I suddenly realized it when I laid eyes on the Succubus breasts…..

The image of Ravel's bare Oppai, which I have only seen once, invaded in my mind. Side by side with the breasts before me….

(—?!)

"These…."

…

…

...

"….are _not_ Ravel's Oppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiii!"

 _ **DON!**_

"Kyaaa!"

My fist collided with the Succubus's face and sent her sliding across the ground.

Wha..?...I just….

[Well done Partner! Now do you understand?]

I looked down to the palm of my hand…

"Yeah….Yeah!..."

I made a proper stance with a confident smirk on my face!

"I'm gonna touch Ravel's Oppai when I get back!"

[Absolutely not the answer I was looking for, but well done!]

Alright Succubitch! _You're_ the one who's mine!

* * *

"Uuu…"

I stood beside a tied succubus with some marks on her face. It feels bad to beat up a girl, but I am supposed to capture her. I wonder what they'll do with her.

 _Dialing_ …

[Yeah.]

"Ah, hey Sensei. I'm done here."

[Oooh. Ise. Really? I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to be finished that quickly. She wasn't strong but I was sure you of all people would get seduced by her just like the others who've tried to capture her.]

"Yeah, I'm surprised I was able to overcome it too. But I found a good method! I've got it now! I think I know how to control my perversion in battle!"

[Are you serious? I never expected it from one encounter.]

"Well, it worked perfectly with her and she's probably going to be the hardest challenge regarding that I will ever face right?"

[Indeed. Out of all things, a succubus could be considered your absolute greatest weakness. The fact that you were able to overcome it with one try….it's actually kind of amazing heh.]

"Yeah I have no idea why it worked so well, but at least now I got an idea of what I gotta do when I get home!"

[Masturbate?]

"Yes! But that comes after!"

[Mm. Alright. I'll bring you back now. Ah, but just to make sure I'm adding another trial to test your method of controlling your perversion just in case.]

"Ah. Alright. I guess it's better to make sure. Oh, by the way, what're you gonna do with the succubus?"

[Hm? Ah, well she isn't technically _our_ problem. Considering that she ran away from her species native area, she'll be handed over to the Devil's side. She is kinda like a distant relative species to them after all. They'll probably get her a job, some education opportunities, normal stuff like that. She's never killed anyone after all so she isn't a serious criminal.]

"Oh. That sounds pretty nice actually."

[Or they'll kill her.]

"What?!"

[ _Lying_ ~]

"Ah, you damn Governor!"

 **Part 2**

 _ **Slam!**_

"Raaaaaaaveeeeeeeel!"

I burst through the door of my room. Ravel was sitting on my bed while doing some homework. I spooked her with my entrance.

"E-Eh?! Ise-sama! What's wrong?"

I ran to her side on the bed without thinking. Somehow, as an after effect of the pheromones I inhaled from the succubus, I held no shame in asking what I wanted.

"Let me touch your oppai!"

…

…

…

…

…

"Eh?..."

[Partner. I'm sure your enthusiastic smile is unsettling.]

Hm? What do you—

"Ah."

I suddenly realized what I asked as Ravel's face went red as a ruby.

"Ah….No….You see…"

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-Wa…"

"Wa?"

Some fire burst from her hand.

"ISE-SAMA NO ECCCHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

 _ **DON!**_

"Guoh!"

 _ **Crash!**_

My face collided with a harsh fiery punch that sent me crashing into the wall.

"...Ow…"

"Ah! Ise-sama!"

Ravel ran to my side as I slid down the wall.

"I'm sorry, Ise-sama!"

I gave her a pained smile.

"..No, it's okay. I kinda deserved it.."

She shook her head vigorously.

"No, it's not! You didn't!"

"Ehehehe….well, I'm used to it anyway.."

She shook her head again.

"You shouldn't be! Ise-sama deserves better!"

Heh. She disagrees with my view huh. It is what I'm used to though. I would always get beat up by the girls at certain points for things they didn't like. Especially Koneko-cha...

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Ise-sama!"

Hm? Ravel is even redder than before, if that was even possible, and begins stuttering terribly. She's holding onto the buttons of her shirt for some reason…

"T-T-This!"

She unbottons her shirt! Her bra is exposed!

"Wha-?! Ravel?!"

She reaches to undo her bra.

"H-H-Here!"

 _ **Click.**_

She unclipped her bra. It fell to the floor.

 _ **Boing~**_

"P-P-Please use them however you like!"

….

….

….

 _ **SPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRTTTTT!**_

"Ise-sama?!"

Ah...well, there goes the rest of the blood in my body. Guess I'll just die. At least I got to see Ravel's breasts before I go…

"Ise-sama! Ise-sama! Ise-samaaaaaaaaaa!"

 **-DxD-**

"So, what's this about Sensei?"

I'm currently sitting in a small, rectangular, white room with 2 white couches across from each other. I'm sitting on one of the empty couches, alone in the room.

 _ **Screech**_

A light screech was heard from one of the intercoms in the top corner of the room as Sensei's voice came out.

[This is the extra side trial that I mentioned before. Enjoy it. Or rather, you're technically not supposed to.]

Eh? The lights began to dim. More than that the light changed color. It's like a red or pinkish color.

 _ **Dakun**_.

The door to the room opened. 3 women in robes walked in. They sat on the opposite couch. Are? 3 Fallen Angel women. I'm worried.

 ** _Whoosh!_**

(—?!)

The women suddenly removed their robes and revealed their voluptuous bodies. Uooooooh! They're each wearing different outfits. One is wearing a string bikini, another is wearing a belly dancers outfit, and the last one is wearing fucking bandages as loose clothing!

[You said before that you found a reliable method to controlling your perversion. Prove it.]

That's what Sensei said as the women sat on my couch and began doing many things to me. They sat on my lap. They caressed my chest. They ran their fingers through my hair. They breathed into my ears. They pushed their breasts against my arms.

Ah...Shit….lend me the power of your oppai….Ravel.

Trial 7:

 _ **TOOOON!**_

The loud crash of thunder followed by lightning. A familiar scene. Except this time I'm not on a boat.

 _ **TOOOOON!**_

I'm back in the human world. The sky is dark and grey. In case you're wondering where I'm at, I'm in a damn castle. A large old, decrepit castle. Somewhere in Europe. I'm not sure where in Europe, but that doesn't matter. I've learned not to question things that don't need to be questioned. If I can figure it out, good. If I can't, oh well.

Anyway, I'm here for my 7th trial. If you're wondering why I'm in a castle, I don't know either. All I know is that I'm hunting something in this old dark castle. This place is like a fucking maze. Whatever it is I'm looking for is gonna be annoying to find. Speaking of which what am I looking for?

Conditions:

*Scale Mail allowed

*No Triaina

*No Ascalon

*Fight "blindly"

*Obtain a familiar

Hm. Pretty basic stuff. Except for the end there. Ahem.

Obtain a fucking familiar?! The hell's that supposed to mean?! You mean to tell me Sensei actually wants me to get a familiar here? I checked the description on the back.

 _("No familiar yet huh? That's pretty boring._

 _Find one.")_

"Find one" he says. As if it's that easy. What the Hell am I, a beast tamer? I don't know which monsters can be turned into familiars and which can't. I thought there was some certain criteria? Or maybe there isn't. There was some crazy strong ones in the familiar forest that didn't even seem like they were supposed to be familiars. So I guess not.

Well, whatever it is, I assume Sensei already knows it's possible to contract whatever sort of beasts are running around this castle.

Also, what the hell is "fight blindly" supposed to mean?

 _ **Ki Ki!**_

Hm? A weird noise. Sounds like a magical beast.

 _ **Ki Ki!**_

Ah. It is. 3 magical beasts. They're just big green flying eyeballs with wings. The Hell?

 _ **Spew!**_

"Woah!"

I dodged some acid that one of the eyeballs shot out. Ddraig, what are these?

["Nightmares".]

Should I take them as a familiar?

[Hmph. Weak beings. Cannon fodder. No point, I would say.]

I see.

 **[Shot!]**

 _ **BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

I quickly fired 3 shots and pulverized the nightmares. Yeah, pretty worthless.

 ** _PADUN!_**

Hm? Ddraig, you hear that?

[Yes. It seems to be coming from across the castle. Past that large staircase.]

I walked out of the area I was in and made it to a staircase. Past the staircase I could see a large ballroom. In there?

[Yes. It came from there.]

I passed the staircase and walked into the entrance to the large ballroom. This place was probably where they held gatherings for High-Class people. I can tell from experiencing events in similar place in the Underworld. So the noise came from here. It's mostly barren aside from overturned tables. Ddraig. You feel that?

[Yes. Behind you.]

Yeah. It's similar to the feeling with the Hydra. It's a type of serpent.

 _ **Slide**_ …

I heard a slithering noise behind me. I turned around to see a tall figure that kept growing. The lightning gave visibility to the form.

 _ **TOOON!**_

A woman. She had long lavender hair colored hair and the sides of her cheeks had some scales. She was wearing a black mask over her eyes that had a red jewel in the middle of it. Her arms were covered in scales. But she wasn't tall. And she wasn't growing. She was being lifted. Lifted by her lower body.

 _ **TOOOON!**_

The lower body of a snake. Her form almost resembled a "Lamia". Even more than that, there were heads of black snakes, with no eyes and red markings, at the ends of a few strands of her hair.

Ddraig... is that...Medusa?

[Medusa herself was slain. But this is a Gorgon.]

..So she can turn me to stone?

[Do you see the jewel on her mask?]

Yeah.

[Well?]

Yeah….

 _ **Shiin!**_

The red jewel started glowing.

[Look away!]

I shut my eyes and averted my gaze.

 _ **Slide!**_

[Look out!]

I felt the instinct to jump and ended up dodging the large snakes tail that was planning to whip the hell out of me. Ah, so this is what he means by "fight blindly"! Cheeky bastard.

 _ **GGGG!**_

I heard the sound of powering up energy. Is it gonna shoot something at me?!

[Yes, through the mouths of the snake heads.]

Well shit!

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

 **[Jet!]**

I shot around the ballroom while avoiding a blast of energy that followed me, with my eyes closed.

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Woah! That was actually quite a powerful blast! I can't see the destruction but somehow my instincts tell me that.

[Indeed. It wasn't bad. Not bad at all.]

Doesn't look like the thing can turn me to stone for some reason. Is it because I'm not making eye contact? Or is it because my face isn't exposed.

[I do not believe it has to do with your eyes or your face. Rather, I believe it has to do with the fact that you have the armor of the Sekiryuutei. It may be too difficult to turn an existence like ours into stone without amazing power like Medusa. Moreover, it may be difficult because we are of similar origin. Serpent or reptilian like beings. With armor which is a representation of the legendary Dragon Emperor, it must not be possible for it to freeze us.]

Huh. Looks like she's at a serious disadvantage.

[Against us, yes. But it seems like its powers would be quite useful against other beings. If you hadn't donned your armor it may have been able to freeze you.]

 _ **GGG!**_

It charged up another beam of energy and shot it at me to dodge while I flew around the room.

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_

Hm...based on this power…. She's actually a bit above High-Class Devils huh. Or at least definitely above the average High-Class Devils. To me that may seem like much, but it's a good level objectively. You thinking what I'm thinking what I'm thinking Ddraig?

[It seems obvious, no?]

Well, at least we agree. Let's see what this viper can do.

* * *

"Haah!...Haaah!..Hah!..."

I floated above the Gorgon with my armor almost completely intact. The one who was breathing heavily was the Gorgon herself. She didn't even have her mask on because I knocked it off before. The fight wasn't long. And it wasn't a very difficult one either. I can see how she would give trouble to High-Class Devils, but at this point I'm way past that level so there's really not a lot of problems for me here.

 _ **GGGGG!**_

She began charging up multiple blasts using multiple snake heads. These are more powerful than before. That would probably crack my armor altogether. But still.

 _ **PHSYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

She fired off the beams of energy all at once. Harder to dodge all these with my eyes closed. But I suppose it's time to end this.

 **[Jet!]**

I boosted around the blasts and ended up getting my armor scraped in many places due to not having my sight. I can use my instincts to avoid the feeling of proximity to the blasts, but sometimes they get too close. Rather than boosting to just dodge the blasts I boosted towards the Gorgon. The blasts became more erratic as I closed in, but nevertheless I did.

 ** _Zip!_**

I ended up near the Gorgon's midsection and reared back my fist.

 _ **DOOOOOOOON!**_

"Guha!"

She hunched over as I sent a powerful punch to her human abdomen. Her body starting tipping over.

 _ **BAN!**_

Her large body fell to the floor as she struggled to keep her breath. It's over. She can hardly move well. I guess that's that huh. I stepped around to the front of the Gorgon. She really is beautiful. Well, without the whole snake body and arms stuff. Oh yeah and the ones in her hair.

 _ **SSSSIIIIIIIII**_ ….

Hm? Ah, the snake heads released some purple smoke or mist like substance. Is it like a toxic gas or something?

[Yes. It seems to be very lethal. I suggest you keep your armor on so you don't feel any discomfort.]

Right. Must be a last ditch effort against me I guess.

"...Kill me…."

(—?!)

She spoke! So she can actually speak huh. But….what was that? She kept her head down.

"...Kill me."

….She's asking me to kill her…. But why?

[Mm. Well...you have already defeated her. She sees no chance of victory. I'm confused as to why it is here. If it is here then that means it is not fulfilling its purpose. It was essentially just fighting to survive, nothing more. In that case, now that it cannot defeat you, it can assume no other outcome than death.]

So you mean she's resigned herself to death then….

[It seems so.]

You said she's not fulfilling any purpose. Nobody ever comes around here and the only inhabitants to this castle are other beasts or "Daemons". So she's really not doing anything around here.…. What happens if I leave her here?

[Nothing, I suppose.]

...In that case….

"..Hey, you…"

I called out to the Gorgon. She lifted her head. She was still glaring at me, but there was a certain deadness in her eyes.

"Um...would you like to come serve me?"

There was no change in her expression except for furrowing of her brow. She lowered her head again.

"Kill me…."

Ah... She said it again. Did she take it the wrong way? Or actually...there's not really many ways you can say that. If anything, I said it the best way since I didn't say anything like "become my pet" or "let me be your master" or anything demeaning like that. She just really doesn't care anymore huh…

[Hm….how odd.]

Hm? What is it Ddraig?

[Well, according to legend, there are meant to be 3 Gorgons. Stheno, Euryale, and Medusa. Out of the 3, Medusa was the only one who was mortal and she was slain by the hero Perseus. And yet, this Gorgon is neither Stheno or Euryale. Not to mention, it even possesses snakeheads in its hair. That was something unique to Medusa because she was cursed by Athena for fornicating with Poseidon. So then why does this one have them? Its aura is odd as well. It's a mixture of serene and chaotic. And her appearance as well. A beautiful woman with qualities that don't align with the legend….could this be another Gorgon altogether?...]

 _ **MMRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAA!**_

(—?!)

A sudden roar from behind me. What is that?! It sounded like a bull. I turned around. Across the ballroom, at the opposite entrance, stood a tall monster with the form of a bull. What is that?!

[A Minotaur!]

Say what?! One of those things from Greek mythology?! What the hell is it doing here?! I thought they were only supposed to be located in "labyrinths"! And wasn't there only one of them?!

[Unfortunately Partner, when it comes to legend, certain things can be vague. The classification for a labyrinth can be quite broad. You said earlier that this castle resembled a maze in its architecture. Minotaur find peace of mind in places like these regardless of whether they are considered the traditional type of labyrinth. Also, there are many Minotaur. Any information suggesting otherwise is simply incorrect. Though, the classical story of the Minotaur in the labyrinth is true.]

Ah...maybe I should have read further into those books rather than looking at the pages and saying "I don't want to fight that".

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

Hm? Ah, the Gorgon. The snakeheads in her hair are hissing at the Minotaur and she's glaring at it more than she did for me. Do they not like each other?

[Ah, now I see.]

What is it, Ddraig?

[Minotaur are quite territorial, Partner. If there is anything roaming about this maze of a castle then it would try to kill it. And there are many things here. Including this Gorgon. From what it looks like, the Gorgon and the Minotaur have had some "disputes" in the past.]

A Minotaur huh. He actually seems pretty strong. Oh, maybe making him my familiar would be better! What do you think Ddraig? Is he stronger than the Gorgon?

[Yes, but not unreasonably so. In terms of whether it would make a better choice as a familiar, I believe it is stronger than the Gorgon, but I believe the potential for the Gorgon is much higher. A Minotaur is practically nothing but brute strength. From what it looks like, it doesn't seem like this Minotaur would experience much growth beyond this. It is stronger than High-Class Devils, and that is considered a good level amongst familiars, but you would feel more satisfied obtaining one that can become stronger no? Besides….something about my instincts is persuading me to place my attention on the Gorgon…]

Yeah same here….feels like there's some mystery about her I want to uncover.

[It is a mystery. This is a being that shouldn't exist.]

Woah! Now you've got me interested!

 _ **MRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAA!**_

The Minotaur roared at us again. Or more specifically, it roared at the Gorgon. The Gorgon hissed back but….somehow...my instincts are telling me that...she's afraid?

[I see. This must be the reason why the Gorgon seemed exhausted even before we encountered it. It must have been low on stamina after escaping from this beast. This response is similar to a cornered animal after all. That must be the familiar feeling you're getting. I'm sure you've seen a similar reaction in canines.]

So she's afraid this thing is gonna kill her huh. Even though she asked to die?

[Merely because it resigned its life does not mean it wishes to die. It may just mean that it saw no other option. Dying without a purpose would seem better than dying for what could possibly be an evil or cruel master.]

But if she's so afraid to die then why offer her life?... Why not just ask to be spared?..

[I said it before, Partner. It is fulfilling no purpose. It is only fighting to survive. Unlike the other monsters in this place, this Gorgon is not a mindless beast. It is aware of everything that happens around it. I would assume that even though it is afraid to die, it recognizes its own hollow existence. It is essentially something with nothing to live for.]

The Gorgon continued hissing at the Minotaur. In her glare holds the same deadness from before. Emptiness…

…..Hmph...

 _ **SSSSSSSSSS**_ —…

The hissing behind me ceased. That's because I suddenly stood in front of the Gorgon to block the view of the Minotaur.

 _ **MMMRRRRRRRRR! MROOOAAAA!**_

The Minotaur growled and roared briefly at me.

"...What?... You telling me to move?.."

The Minotaur huffed at me. I glanced back down at the confused Gorgon.

"...Heh. Don't wanna!..."

That looked like it pissed it off.

 _ **MRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAA!**_

The Minotaur came charging down the ballroom. Alright then. Looks like I'm Perseus now!

[Theseus.]

Gonna have to read those books again…

 **[Jet!]**

I boosted towards the Minotaur and met it halfway. My fist collided with its snout. It couldn't take the power of my charge and I slammed its head into the ballroom floor.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!**_

What's the easiest way to kill this thing Ddraig?

[Without Ascalon? The Old fashioned way.]

Ah. The brutal way.

 _ **MROOOOOOOOOAAAAA!**_

It lifted itself off the floor and sent a lot of attacks to me. Huh. Certainly this would take down High-Class Devils. Strong. But not for me. If there isn't much growth you'll experience past this point, then you are a disappointment!

 _ **DOOONNN!**_

I punched the Minotaur straight in the nose causing it to fly back and crash onto the floor. It clutched onto its face as it struggled to get up. I jumped into its back and got a good grip of its horns.

 _ **MROOOAAAAAAA!**_

It flailed about trying to get me off. Too bad, big guy! I held tightly on its horns and pulled back its head.

 **[Boost Boost!]**

And with only a couple of boosts—

 _ **BRRCCKK!**_

I brutally snapped its neck.

 _ **DON!**_

It fell to its knees as I dismounted. That takes care of that. The Gorgon was still in the same place. Okay….um…

I walked towards the Gorgon and dematerialized my mask. She seems surprised to see my face. I bent down to one knee.

"Hey um….. Look….."

She's on guard. Hopefully she doesn't shoot poisonous smoke at me right now.

"I….I'm not gonna hurt you ya know. Or..at least not anymore than I already have. So you know….um...what I meant by earlier was….[would you like to become my familiar]?"

Her glare didn't disappear.

"Ah! What I mean by that is!...well, I'm a Devil you see. So if you were to come serve me, you would be my familiar. And I would be your master. You would help me in my fights and stuff like that. —Ah! That doesn't mean I'll put you through anything you can't handle though! And I won't hurt you myself! I'm not a bastard so I wouldn't be abusive or anything, ya know?..."

Nothing changes….. I'm not good at this. All of what I'm saying doesn't feel very convincing. I'm still not good at using my brain to communicate my feelings…. Are? Feelings?

"...Hey…"

I decided to say my own proper thoughts instead of the formal introduction.

"...I...I can't promise you that I would be able to make you happy myself…."

I extended my hand to her.

"But….I can at least give you a home…"

There was a certain reaction from her. Her glare was still there, but deep in her eyes I saw a little light….. Her snakes that had their attention focused on me...leaned back a bit.

"..."

But there was no response...

"...I see…."

I stood back on my feet. Guess not huh...

"Well...at least you won't have to worry about that thing anymore."

I began walking out of the ballroom from where I came. Looks like I'll have to find something else to bring back. Maybe I shouldn't have killed the Minotaur. Maybe I should've just knocked it out.

[Unlikely, Partner. I believe if you hadn't killed it it would have simply brought itself back up again and again until it could kill you. They are incredibly tenacious due to their rage. So killing it was not necessarily the wrong choice.]

Is that so? I stretched my arms behind my neck as I deactivated my armor.

"But maaaaaaan~ I've really been encountering a lot of stuff from Greek legend huh. First the Hydra, then the Gorgon, then the Minotaur? What is up with that man? Next thing you know I'm gonna be meeting the Gods."

[You came close Partner.]

"Hm? Ah, do you mean that Trident weapon? You said that was sent by Poseidon, right? Man, he really saved my ass there. And I didn't even ask him for that. Sensei didn't either. Maybe he's just a nice guy huh?"

Right when I finished my sentence.

"Wait!..."

I stopped. Wha..? The Gorgon? Just as I was about to pass the staircase outside of the ballroom, the Gorgon called me from within.

"You!... Who are you?..."

Huh? She's asking who I am. Um, how should I introduce myself?

[How about properly. As the Red Dragon Emperor.]

"...I'm this generation's Sekiryuutei! As you can tell…"

She went quiet. I can't really see her expression in this distance. What's she thinking, asking me now?

"...Very well…"

Hm?

"What was that?"

She answered me firmly.

"I shall serve you."

(—?!)

I ran back to the ballroom.

"Y-Y-Y-You mean you'll be my familiar?!"

I asked her in shock. She slowly nodded. Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! No way! You mean that she's suddenly decided to serve me?! You mean that I can actually have this Gorgon as my familiar?! But why?! She decided that after I mentioned all that stuff relating to Greek mythology. Could it be because of that? What should I do Ddraig?

[Hm. I wouldn't suggest letting this chance slip. She is a being with high potential. Maybe we can have the Governor study her a bit to determine her mysterious nature.]

Oh yeah you're right. I can have Sensei check her out to see what's up with her. Well….if that's the case.

" Aaaaaah~ You have no idea what this means to me! I swear I'll treat you right! —Ahem."

I walked to stand in front of the Gorgon. I made a pose and concentrated my demonic power into a magic circle beneath the Gorgon.

"…..In the name of Issei Hyoudou, I order you! You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

I began the ceremony to contract the Gorgon. It was still kinda glaring at me all the while...I mean it's not as hostile as before, but a glare is a glare right? Ah….Maybe that's actually just her default expression…

The ceremony came to a close. The magic circle shone brightly.

 _ **SHIIINN!**_

…..The light died down. Is that it? Did I do it?

[It seems so Partner. I sense some of your demonic power on her.]

!...So it would seem! So I did it! Yes! I have a familiar now! And it's a mythical creature too! Woooooooooooooooo! Score one for me! Ah!

I stopped my excited hopping as I realized something.

"That's right! I never introduced myself!"

I flipped around to face the Gorgon. Uh, how should I introduce myself?

[Try doing it confidently partner. As it is now, you're not representing the "Gremory". You are only representing yourself, the Sekiryuutei.]

Right! Um.. So I suppose…

"My name is Hyoudou Issei! I am the Red Dragon Emperor! Ah, and I guess I'm your master now hehe. Ah! But that doesn't mean I'm gonna abuse you or make you do anything bad that you don't like! I swear to you, I will be the best master I can be! But please bear with me...i've never had a familiar before, especially not someone so impressive, so I may be inexperienced…"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly. She relaxed her glare a bit to instead raise brow at my introduction. Well...good first impression huh…

"..Medusa…"

Hm? She mentions the name of the Gorgon Medusa randomly.

"Hm? What about it?"

"...Medusa….. My name is Medusa…"

I paused a bit…

"No...well….you're obviously not. Medusa was slain by the hero Perseus. You can't be Medusa. It's okay, you don't have to hide it from me. So what's your real name?"

She glared at me with utmost hostility!

"Ah! Woah! Woah! Okay! Is that what you want me to call you?! Okay! I got it! Medusa! I'll call you Medusa!"

Her glare lightened up, but it was still a little there. Aaaah... I made her super mad….but more importantly, she wants me to refer to her as Medusa... Why? Is she someone who is obsessed with Medusa? Ah! Is it because they have similarities?! I see! Maybe it's because they have similarities that she somehow looks up to her or something. And she doesn't fully trust me yet so rather than giving me her real name she decided to give me Medusa's name. Is that a good assumption?

[It is a good thinking pattern, Partner. But somehow I feel the reasoning runs deeper than that.]

Well...we'll just see what that damn Sensei says about this.

 **Part 3**

"Alright. Let's try this one."

I'm in Grigori right now. Just yesterday I finished up the last of my trials for this week. Right now, I'm in an extra room of Grigori that looks a bit like a small white classroom. I'm the only one in the room besides the "teacher". The one who's up at the whiteboard "teaching" me right now is Shemhazai-san. You see, because, right now I am doing some "practice problems" given to me by Shemhazai-san. They're kinda like test questions. Well, I suppose it's better just to listen.

"Let's say you encounter an enemy who keeps disappearing from your sight. Every time this enemy disappears from your sight, they appear somewhere nearby in a bizarre place. And every time they disappear and reappear, you feel a momentary sense of unbalance and slight nausea. There is no indication or warning to when they disappear from your sight. What sort of ability do they possess? "

This is what I mean. It's almost literally a fucking test question. This is part of the training Sensei has been putting me through that I didn't ask for originally. He's told me this before: [The simple way works best for idiots like you. But that doesn't mean you should stay an idiot. The brain is a muscle like any other, the more you train it the stronger it gets. If I put you through it you will improve. That's just how it is. You've come up with some good little strategies before. I believe you can do it. So, just try your best. Alright?]

So thanks to him, ever since I passed the mock investigation trial, he basically set me up with 'get smarter' quizzes.

"Hyoudou Issei-san?"

"Ah! Sorry! Yeah hold up. Lemme think about it."

Right. The question. Let's solve that for now. Alright. Let's consider the clues we have then…..

…..

Okay.

"Um, okay. I don't think it's a teleportation ability."

Shemhazai-san raised a brow.

"An interesting theory. Why?"

I crossed my arms while thinking deeply.

"Um, alright. Well, if it was just a teleportation ability, then why exactly would it have an effect on me? Every time he uses it I somehow become affected. But if it was just a teleportation ability, then it would only have an effect on the space he is escaping from and the place he is ending up in, not on me. So...if it's having an effect on me...then that means…"

I paused to think before speaking.

"It's an illusionary ability!"

Shemhazai-san closed his pen.

"Explain how you came to that conclusion."

"Um, well, considering all the clues I have the best conclusion would be an illusionary effect. Because, if he was teleporting somewhere, then it would have an effect on the spaces like I mentioned before. But in the problem it was explained that there is no indication to when they disappear. Teleportation will always have an effect on the spaces around. Whether it's smoke appearing and taking someone away, or the classic distortion of space that is usually seen, it will always be there. So if there is none, them the teleportation isn't actually happening. Even more than that, the fact that it has an effect on my body also supports that theory. For example, the fact that there is an effect on my senses like balance and a feeling of nausea, that means that it is affecting the liquid in my ears!...or something like that. And stuff like sensory overloads is one of the greatest indicators towards illusionary effects! Not to mention, if the enemy is appearing in bizarre places, then that only supports the idea that they are trying to disorient you further with their illusions!"

Shemhazai-san crossed his arms and sighed….oh no...did I fail?...

"Hmph."

He smiled.

"Correct. Well done, Hyoudou Issei-san."

I jumped up in joy.

"Yes! I did it! Ahahaha!"

He began erasing the whiteboard he was using before.

"You are getting quite good at this, Issei-san."

"Yes! Thank you, Shemhazai-san!"

He praises me! As I thought, I am slowly becoming smarter!?

 _ **Dakun**_.

The door to the room opened and Sensei entered.

"Yo, Ise. You ready?"

"Ah…"

That's right. Today's the day after all.

"Yeah. I'm ready."

It's time for the school festival.

 **-DxD-**

"Hai, Hai, come visit our booth~"

The roaring sounds of many students doing their activities around the school…..I'm standing outside of my school gate right now. I'm about to take my first steps in since one month ago….I can feel the familiar auras of those people off in the distance. Near that familiar building….

Well…..welcome home I guess….

I walked in. The moment I started walking in people started to notice me with shocked faces.

"Oi, oi, oi, isn't that Hyoudou? What's he doing here? Hasn't he been gone from school?"

"It's Hyoudou! He was seriously gone for weeks! Why did he suddenly show up now?"

"Hey, hey, what's going on? Hyoudou is back. He's been gone for a month and ever since then his club has been depressed haven't they?"

"That bastard! He definitely did something to get his club members to be like that! And now he comes out of nowhere to be here?! What's up with that?!"

Yeah. That's about the reaction I expected.

"Hyoudou!"

I heard someone call out to me specifically. I turned and saw a familiar girl with glasses approaching me.

"You!"

She puts her finger against my chest.

"Kiryuu…"

That's right, this girl is the perverted girl who is always influencing Asia, Aika Kiryuu...

"Ever since you left, everyone in your club has been acting terribly, including Asia. And not a single one of them would talk to anyone about it. I was beginning to think you had just died. Even Asia did not tell me a single thing about it. The only thing she would do is say, "Ise-san, Ise-san" and then start immediately crying before being able to explain! So I ask you Hyoudou, what have you done?"

She questions me strictly... Yeah, out of all people, it makes sense that she's the one to come and ask me this. I can see many students around us trying to listen intently.

"...That's…."

I could feel my nerves tense.

"...That's not something I can talk about in public...and.."

I didn't want to be mean, but I placed my hands on her shoulders firmly.

"In the end, it's none of your business. _None of you_."

A lot of students flinched or turned/averted gazes elsewhere. Kiryuu lost her expression of aggression and replaced it with one of contemplation.

"For you to say it so seriously….what happened between you?..."

I averted my gaze and sighed.

"Kiryuu... Do you know where Ravel is?"

She looks at me confused.

"Phenex-chan?...Yeah, she should be with the rest of her club doing their thing... She's the only one who wasn't depressed at her time here at school, besides Rossweisse-sensei….and Phenex-chan has been missing school lately….have you been speaking with only them?..."

Hm... She's a smart girl after all. Regardless...

"What about the tennis club? Are they doing anything?"

She became even more confused.

"Yeah….they're having a mini-tournament against the best players in the club against random participants…. Why?"

"Alright. In that case, go tell Ravel to meet me at the tennis courts. I'll be waiting there."

"Huh? Why the tennis courts?"

I turned to walk away without answering. I glanced back.

"Don't tell any of the other club members I'm here."

She narrowed her eyes.

"...Even if I don't….that information will spread around before I have the chance…"

Kiryuu walked away. Damn. She's right. If I know anything about this school it's that stuff spreads like a wildfire around here. I don't have much time until they know. Who knows, maybe they'll already know once I reach the tennis courts.

I began walking as I noticed many students whisper their theories around me. Theories I don't care about. It didn't take long of me walking towards the sports areas to notice 2 figures ran towards me from the distance.

"Isseeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"You bastaaaaaaaaaaard!"

Two familiar guys slid to a stop on either side of me as I walked. As I thought, my old partners. Matsuda and Motohama.

 _ **Skiiiiiiiiiiiid!**_

"Oi, Iseeee! Where the Hell have you been man?! We thought you were fucking dead! You weren't answering any of our calls or texts and your whole club has been in the dumps ever since you disappeared!"

"Yeah, that's right, that's right! You just up and vanished and your whole team took a depressed state and now you just show up outta nowhere without a holler?! What the Hell have you been doing man?!"

I don't know why, but I somehow made the decision to ignore them and continue walking...

"Oi, Oi! Don't ignore us! Explain what happened to us! Why were you gone for so long?! What were you doing?! Why does it seem like your team was mourning your death?!"

"Yeah! Come on man! Tell us something! We're your friends aren't we? Say something dammit!"

I stopped in my tracks….."friends"?...

"You…."

"Hm? What is it?!"

"Yeah, what's up?!"

They looked up at me expectantly….I don't know why I did this. But I looked down at them with an almost hostile expression. No, it was an almost pained expression... And I spoke without thinking.

"...Friends?...What sort of friends are we?..."

They looked at me confused. But I couldn't stop talking. All the while speaking, I could only see the images of a certain club room filled with familiar people... "Friends"...

"...What sort of friends are we? What even is it that makes us "friends"? I don't even know…... Friends that run around peeping at girls and talking about porn, only to get beaten up, go home, and continue spending time talking about or doing worthless shit?... Friends that just leave each other behind when things get dicey and ruin one another's chances at anything just cuz we don't wanna be left behind?... We're friends huh?... We were friends when you guys started spreading nasty rumors about me….we were friends when we ruined Matsuda's chances with that one girl by staining his reputation as a lolicon leaving him up to owning it in the end for his sanity's sake, last year….we were friends when we broke Motohama's glasses that one time he was successfully flirting with a girl..."

They were dead silent. Many of the students walking by had stopped to watch. I ended it with a pained smile.

"Hehehe…..Yeah, that's..…. We're great "friends", aren't we?..."

 ** _Silence_** …

I walked past them. I didn't hear any response… I continued walking until I reached the tennis courts... It was almost as if...I wasn't even talking to them..

I could see the person I was looking for inside the courts, playing against random students. Kiyomi Abe-senpai. Some random girl pointed me out when she noticed me.

"Woah! It's Hyoudou! He's back?!"

The moment my name was said Abe-senpai lifted her head and looked around. She noticed me. I waved from beyond the fences. Her eyes widened a bit. And—

 ** _Bonk!_**

—A tennis ball hit the side of her head.

"Aaaah! Kiyomi-senpai!"

"Hey, you idiot! You hit Kiyomi-senpai in the head!"

"Hiiii! I-I'm sorry!"

She began rubbing her head as another student came to her with a wet towel. That's a bit overkill don't you think?

"Are you alright, Kiyomi-senpai?"

"Y-Yeah. I'll just sit down for a bit. Maybe I'll go to the nurse's office and get an ice pack."

"I'll take you!"

"N-No! It's alright. I can go myself. Thank you."

The student let go of her and Abe-senpai discreetly gestured for me to go away. "Go away"? Oh! The nurse's office! Alright. I get it.

I walked away from the courts and started walking out to where the nurse's office would be near the school building, but before I could even get across the other sports fields I was caught up to by Abe-senpai.

"Hey, wait!"

"Ah, Abe-senpai!"

She halted in front of me and took a few breaths. Ah, did I walk too fast? Maybe it's because I feel so tense.

"Sorry. Maybe I should've just waited somewhere near the courts where I could be seen by you."

She shook her head lightly.

"No...it's alright. I was the one who told you to go after all... Haaah. Ahem. Okay."

She finally composed herself….but it went quiet after that….oh….yeah….we don't really have anything to talk about huh….ah...she's getting red.

"Um—"

"Yes?! Ah!"

She suddenly freaked out when I spoke. Looks like she's tense too….If I'm being honest...maybe it's because I make her nervous...and the reason for that is most likely because…

"A-Ah! I'm sorry! G-Go ahead!"

"Eh? Ah, no, it's alright. You can say what you wanna say.."

She looked away nervously.

"..Y...You came to see me…"

"Yeah... I did promise I would. I'm a man of my word."

She placed her hands on her hips.

"W-Well good! I don't like men who go back on their word! Hmph!"

"Ehehehe, yeah, I would imagine you don't."

She became red and shocked.

"D-D-D-D-Don't take that the wrong way! I'm not saying that I like guys like you or anything! T-Though, I don't necessarily dislike you either..."

"Ehehehe.. Is that so?"

She rubs her arm nervously and sighs.

"Haah... That won't do huh... I have to be direct with things like this.."

She seems like she's gathering her courage for something. She lifts her head with a red tint on her cheeks..…. So...does that mean..

"Hey….um... Listen, Hyoudou…... I..."

* * *

 **-"Friends"-**

 **|Kiba|**

"G-Gaaao! I-I will drink your blood!"

"Kyaah! Gya-kun is so cute!"

"Kawaaiiii~"

"...Uuu... I'm supposed to be scary.."

Gyasuke seems to have failed in his attempt at scaring some of the students going through our haunted house. Too many people think he's cute.

"Kyaah! Kiba-kun! Please bite me~"

Ah, some of the girls called out to me who was dressed like a zombie at the next corner of the haunted house that we built for the festival. I smiled and waved like usual. Well, we seem to be quite a popular attraction at least. The club members attitudes seemed to have improved over the last few days. They haven't lightened up all the way, but at least there are conversations happening during club time. And now we keep the curtains open for light in the club room instead of sitting there in the dark, quietly.

The girls have been sleeping better too. Though, they still don't care to talk much to the students who approach them daily. Well, either way, the amount of students who approach all of us has decreased because of our attitude changes. But it seems like everyone is getting a bit better.

(—?!)

I suddenly felt something. A familiar presence. Off in the distance, possibly near the new school building. This feeling…. I walked out of the haunted house without asking to be excused. But I wasn't the only one. I was soon followed by Xenovia, Irina-san, and Akeno-san.

"Oi….isn't this…"

"That has to be…"

"It's him!…"

They were all in shock like me. It looks like the life returned to Akeno-san's eyes. She looked empty up until this point. Even when she smiled and served us tea. She would always lock herself in her room when the girls returned home, according to Irina-san. It was apparently the same with Buchou.

Soon enough, the rest of the members walked out, leaving the haunted house empty and keeping the line halted by Rossweisse-san. The last persons to come out were Buchou, followed by Asia right next to her who has been her emotional support up until this point. Buchou looked out into the distance longingly and whispered.

"..Ise…"

"Hey, Phenex-chan."

—The girl with glasses, Kiryuu-san, suddenly showed up and gestured Ravel to come closer. She walked up to her and Kiryuu-san whispered in Ravel's ear. Ravel nodded her head and turned to walk away.

"Ravel."

But Buchou called out to her. She halted, but did not turn to us.

"...Where are you going?..."

"...I'm afraid I must excuse myself….there is someone I want to see…"

"..Someone?..."

It went silent. The atmosphere was tense. Until Buchou spoke again.

"...Where is he?..."

"..."

She didn't answer. But…

"Koneko. Find him."

Buchou ordered Koneko-chan who had her real ears and tails out as part of her costume. Her ears and tails flicked immediately. She's using senjutsu.

"Wait!"

Rossweisse-san appeared in front of us, between Ravel and our group.

"I can't let you do that, Buchou…"

Buchou's eyes were covered by a shadow.

"...Rossweisse... I am your master... I need you to—"

"No. I cannot. I have been ordered by Azazel not to allow you to encounter him. I'm sorry…"

Sensei….. Buchou bit her lip. A small drip of blood ran down her chin.

"Rossweisse!... You can't!..."

Rossweisse-san averted her gaze.

"I'm sorry….but I have my orders…. If I have these orders to follow….then that means it is a decision _he_ agrees with…"

With that, Buchou took a hit. Her face became overcome with a rare emotion that she did not reveal publicly. Tears built up in her eyes and she held her hands over her mouth. She quickly ran towards the clubhouse instead of the attraction.

"Onee-sama!"

Asia ran after her. Xenovia and Irina-san returned to their places in the haunted house after a sigh, unsurprised by the outcome. Gyasuke and Koneko-chan became depressed and returned as well. Akeno-san lost the light in her eyes and robotically returned to her place. Rossweisse-san went back to regulate the line after a heavy sigh, and Ravel walked away. I was the only one left behind standing doing nothing...

"Oi, oi, what just happened?! Rias-senpai started crying!"

"What was going on there? Were they having a fight?!"

"Hey, did you hear? Hyoudou is back. He randomly showed up."

"Yeah! And he even had a fight with the perverted duo to boot!"

"A conflict between perverts? Why's everybody acting so weirdly this past month?"

I didn't care to listen any further. This isn't fair, Ise-kun….it's just too cruel….

* * *

 **-DxD-**

 **|Ise|**

She seems like she's gathering her courage for something. She lifts her head with a red tint on her cheeks..…. So...does that mean..

"Hey….um... Listen, Hyoudou…... I..."

Before she could continue—

"Ise-samaaaaaaaaaa!"

 **[—?!]**

That voice! I turned to the direction the voice was coming from. As I thought, it's the person I was looking for!

"Ravel!"

I couldn't help but smile as Ravel appeared in front of me. And somehow out of reflex, we hugged.

"Ise-sama! You came!"

"Of course I did! I said I would, wouldn't I?"

…..we soon realized our position and separated.

"Ah! Sorry!"

"N-N-No! It is my fault!"

I rubbed my neck awkwardly. I kind of wanted to hug her longer…

"Ahem."

Ah. Abe-senpai snapped us out of it.

"Hello, Phenex-san."

"A-Ah! Hello, Kiyomi-senpai! So you know of me after all!"

"Of course I do. I know of all the nonhumans in this Academy."

"I-I see…."

The atmosphere was a bit awkward to say the least. Abe-senpai broke the silence again.

"Ahem. So…. I assume you'll be joining us then, Phenex-san?"

"A-Ah! Yes!... Yes I am…"

"I see….. In that case, what are we waiting for? We may as well get on our way and enjoy ourselves to the fullest. Right?"

Abe-senpai smiled to us. Ravel looked to me expectantly. I smiled.

"Yeah. Right, Ravel?"

She brightened up.

"Yes!"

After that, I spent the rest of the day at the festival. I didn't see Matsuda and Motohama around. I didn't see Kiryuu either. And most of all…..I didn't run into any of the club members. In the end, I returned to Grigori without consequence.

 **End**

* * *

 **Alright. I gotta get this damn chapter out. I didn't think it would be this long, but it is. Looks like we'll reach cannon in about 2 or 3 chapters, at most. Next chapter will be Issei's final trials. 2 major trials and one trial that is kind of major but will not be fleshed out like the other two. But you have no idea what you're in for on those. Did you think the Hydra was a major action scene? Hohohohoho~**

 **Also, if you know me, then you know I'm a fan of the Fate series if not for anything but the character designs. So yes, "Medusa" looks just like Gorgon from Fate.**

 **So yeah, tell me what you guys thought. What'd you think of Issei's minor trials? Is Issei starting to become a better strategist/tactician? Will Issei be able to learn to tame his perversion from now on? Why was he able to control it the way he did? Is Issei becoming smarter? The mysterious Gorgon "Medusa" became Issei's familiar, but what is her true identity? Has the perverted trio been disbanded? What of the ORC now?**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	8. A Fool's Heart: Chapter 7: The Progeny

**Hey guys, we are back, sorry for the VERY long delay. This is the longest delay I've had between chapters and it makes me sad. I'm not necessarily ashamed because I was literally uploading [DOUBLE FEATURE] Chapters for all of my other stories. Which means I've updated each of my stories twice in quick succession of each other. And if you know how long of chapters I write then you think I'm insane. And you should. Because every second chapter that was uploaded to each of the stories all had something in common:** _ **The best chapters of the story, longer than the previous chapter, and took less time to write.**_

 **In other words, I've actually lost my mind at this point. In case you're wondering whether this story will receive the "double upload treatment", eeeeeeeeehh. Probably not. I didn't want it to become a trend in the first place. I was only planning on doing it for my main story (Red Dragon Of Golden Light) because something unbelievably important was takin place in the story and I felt it was necessary.**

 **Speaking of which: The average chapter for Red Dragon Of Golden Light (nowadays) is 20,000 words long. And I uploaded two chapters in quick succession of each other. And remember when I mentioned that every second chapter ended up being longer than the previous one? Well, guess how long that second chapter was and compare it to the "longest chapter I've ever written" for any story which was 27,000 words…..Guess how long it was…...** _ **It was 40,000 words long.**_

 **So anyway, THANKS FOR READING LMAO.**

 **Okay but anyway, that aside, the whole [DOUBLE FEATURE] thing only ended up happening on a whim because I felt a sudden inspiration to continue writing for Red Dragon Of Stupidity. Next thing you know, I'm uploading the longer second chapter and it ended up becoming the most important (and best imo) chapter in the story so far. Then I went on to Lone Dragon Emperor. And suddenly, inspiration raped me in my sleep again. When I woke up, I uploaded one important chapter, and the moment I tried to start writing for this story, inspiration broke my hand and brought it back to the previous story. And guess what, I ended up uploading the longest chapter yet (for that story), which also ended up being the absolute most important chapter to that story yet AND was also longer as well. So yeah. I've been on a fuckin grind essentially.**

 **I don't know if this story will be receiving that treatment (kinda doubt it), but we'll have to see. I'll probably have decided by the time I'm done writing this chapter.**

 **So yeah, this chapter is gonna be a big one. Crazy God of War esque fight. I suggest you get your best music ready. Ah, actually, there is going to be a moment in here that pays homage to a moment in God Of War 4 so if you've finished that game you'll probably notice it. We'll see if the chapter extends beyond that but yeah I'm sure it will. If all goes according to plan, this chapter will be the last one, then,** _ **Cannon**_ **. Now, let us bear witness to some of Issei's last trials shall we?**

 **[UPDATE: I've gotta warn you, this chapter is not only fucking NUTS, but it's also looooooooooong. Probably best chapter so far, hands down. So enjoy it.]**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

 _ **Scrub, scrub**_.

I scrubbed the soapy foam in my hair as I hummed a bit. Hello everyone, Hyoudou Issei again. Right now, I'm taking a bath. Ah, sorry. You don't have to look. Anyway, today's just a normal day in the life of Hyoudou. Except I'm in a high tech scientific research facility in the Underworld. No, actually that's pretty normal for me now.

Well, just a few days ago I actually had a normal day. No, seriously, I did. That's right, just a few days ago, I attended my school's cultural festival with Ravel. Ah, also, Abe-senpai was there. It was a really great day. I had a lot of fun and was able to take my mind off of things to relax. I was finally able to take a break from all the crazy stupid fuckin trials that were happening day by day! Lucky Me!

...Ah...But...there was a lingering feeling of unease. After all, I could still feel the presences of those people in the distance…..My..friends…..I…...had felt the subtle desire to see them….that day.

…..That aside, I ended up spending the whole day at the festival alongside of those two and making some great memories. Let me show you a flashback!

 _ **Flashback!:**_

"You guys wait here! I'm gonna get us some of those Takoyaki cups!"

"Alright."

Ravel and I were left inside of the crowd of people to watch the theatre play the drama club was showing, while Abe-senpai got some snacks. It was already night time by now. Cultural festivals can last a couple days, but today should end soon. I won't be able to return for tomorrow's events because apparently Sensei has me booked for "poison resistance training"...If you got the chills when hearing that, I did too. I think I'm going to die in that facility so I'm enjoying today to the fullest.

Anyway, Ravel and I were left standing together with the crowd while waiting for Abe-senpai.

"Oh my Romeo, where art thou, Romeo!"

Romeo and Juliet. Ueeeeeeh. How clíche. I'm kind of bored of it to be honest. Apparently they have a more interesting sci-fi show tomorrow, but I won't get to watch it. Bleh. Why did I have to get stuck with this one? What's worse is that we're basically all the way in the back so the whole crowd is almost blocking our view.

"..I..Ise-sama…"

Ah, Ravel called out from beside me.

"Yeah, what's up?"

She was pushing her index fingers up against each other in embarrassment. She had blush on her face and was averting her gaze for some reason.

"...Um, I-I am very happy that I was able to spend today with you…"

Her embarrassed attitude suddenly caused me to feel bashful as well. I rubbed the back of neck awkwardly.

"A-Ah, yeah. Me too…It's been a lot of fun.."

Ravel blushed deeper and lowered her gaze. It went silent with that. Oh shit….did I just mess up?...Sensei has been telling me to "expand my boundaries" lately….he says that if I want to have a harem one day I need to be more "aggressive". I didn't get it at first, but I quickly put it together later. He's saying that I have to try and put effort in my interactions with women….I guess that makes sense. Besides, I had already promised Ravel that if she was going to try being close with me, I was also going to try with her….

 _ **Slide**_..

—?! I suddenly felt a soft sensation in my left hand. This feeling...skin! Soft skin! T-This is..!

"..I-Ise-sama…"

I looked down. As I thought, Ravel was holding onto my hand softly! She had suddenly brought herself closer out of nowhere! W-What is going on?! Ravel lifted her head to look up at me with a gentle, almost pleading, expression. It's too cuuuuuuuuutte!

"...Though it may be a bit selfish…..I hope that we may be able to spend the rest of our days together….?"

 **-[!]-**

W-W-W-W-What does that mean?! S-She suddenly says something like t-that with a hopeful expression! H-How am I supposed to respond?! W-What do I say?! "The rest of our days together"?! What is that supposed to mean?! It can't mean "that" right?...I mean, it's too obvious….there's no way. Ravel wouldn't….with someone like me….

 _[Ise-kun, things like: "Especially for someone like me", I don't want to hear that.]_

…...

I wrapped my hand around Ravel's...

"...I….If...someone like me is alright…...then…"

I started feeling dizzy. My body is hot. My chest feels like it's getting tighter. It feels like I'm in a fever dream. Is this real? What am I even saying? Aren't I saying something serious right now? Why does it feel so natural? It's a familiar feeling. I've known this feeling before. But it feels like, this feeling is focused somewhere different. What….is…

"Ise-sama…"

Ravel lifts her gaze up to meet mine. A deep redness was sitting on her face, but her eyes were glistening beautifully.

" _ **...There is no one else I would rather have…"**_

 _ **PULSE**_.

I felt a strong pulse in my heart. I hadn't even registered what she said in my mind properly, but I had already felt something powerful hit my being. It….felt like something extremely heavy lifted from my shoulders. No. From my heart. There was a feeling of weightlessness in my chest. It felt like I couldn't breath all this time, but air had suddenly filled my lungs. As if a light peeked its face through the darkness.

….. _As if I finally caught ear to those words which I have so longed to hear._

 _ **Drip**_.

I could feel a wetness run down my face.

"!?- Ise-sama!"

"Eh?"

I wiped my face. There were tears falling from my eyes.

"Ise-sama! Ise-sama, what's wrong?!"

I rubbed the wetness off my face.

"...Ah….sorry….I'm okay…"

"Ise-sama?"

I turned back to Ravel after cleaning my face. She was looking up at me with a deep concern. But, for some reason…..I...couldn't take my eyes off of her. It felt like my gaze was suddenly glued to her. I couldn't hear or see anything else around me. As if she was the only one there. A familiar feeling washed over me.

….. _That same feeling that overcame me when I watched that person stand up in that windowsill from afar_ …..

"...I-Ise-sama?..."

Ravel called out to me, but I couldn't respond. The longer I stared at her, the more it felt like the image of her form was getting gradually closer. The soft lights from the festival illuminating her face.

"...I…...Ise?..."

— "I'm back you two!"

 **-[!]-**

I was abruptly snapped back to reality. That voice, Abe-senpai? But it was only then that I noticed how unbelievably close my face was to Ravel's.

"Ah!"

Ravel and I pulled back immediately.

"Hm? What's wrong with you two?"

Abe-senpai asked us curiously as she held onto 3 snack cups in her hands. She didn't seem to catch us. My and Ravel's bodies were stiff.

W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-What the Hell just happened?! What was going on?! It felt like I suddenly lost my mind and came back! What was I seriously about to do?!

"What's up? You both look like you've seen the Devil."

"Ahahahaha!"

I laughed in a freaky disingenuous way at Abe-senpai's joke.

"W-Woah. Seriously, what happened?"

 _ **Flashback end!:**_

"Ah, man…"

I could feel my heart jumping in my chest. Why does that keep happening when I remember that moment?

….Anyway, that's essentially the most important thing I can remember happening. I still don't fully understand what happened in those moments, but ever since that day I've been overcome with an indescribable feeling. Despite being in this creepy facility all the time, and completing trials non stop everyday, I feel an overwhelming happiness every morning that I wake up. I...I don't know why. It's so inexplicable to me. I don't understand it. Why am I so happy now? Why do I feel so free? Why do I feel like I can do anything? What is this? Haven't I felt this before? I swear I have. I knew it in that moment at the festival didn't I? So why don't I know it now? I swear I know this feeling!

….

" _ **Sigh**_."

I sighed as I realized that I couldn't figure it out…...All I know is that it is a feeling similar to when I would spend my days happily with the rest of the club members.

"...Mm…"

I scratched my cheek as I became melancholy. I decided to try and take my mind off of it by checking on something.

"Summon."

I pointed my finger to a corner next to me and concentrated my demonic power. A magic circle spawned in that spot. But after a few seconds of shining, nothing happened.

"...Yeah, I thought so…"

The magic circle faded. My summon failed. Ever since I made that Gorgon my familiar she hasn't responded to a single one of my summons. She just keeps leaving me hanging. I've talked to Sensei about her, but when I explained what she was he got shocked and asked to see her immediately. That's when she didn't respond. After that Sensei scratched his chin seriously and said: "Interesting. I'll have to contact a few people. Just keep trying to summon her for now". Then he just walked off.

I was confused and decided to visit the Grigori library again. I read up on Greek Mythology mostly pertaining to Gorgons. As it turns out, there are technically subspecies of Gorgons running around. Most of them are ugly, mindless beasts that reside in the familiar forest. They have the ability to turn other familiars near their level into stone with the masks on their faces and spit small amounts of acid from their mouth. But beyond that, they can't do much. And they are hardly even considered Gorgons, if at all.

Ddraig was pretty much right. Officially, there are technically only 3 Gorgons. Those being the 3 sisters, Medusa, Stheno, and Euryale. And Medusa is the only one known to have snakes in her hair because of her curse by Athena, after having had sex with Poseidon. So now I'm even _more_ confused. If all of that is correct, then who the Hell is my familiar?! According to legend, Medusa's power to turn things into stone was crazy strong and she didn't require a mask to do it like this one does. There's no way the real Medusa would only be up to the level of High-Class Devils. So, seriously who the Hell have I captured?! This is like trying to catch a Mewtwo and fucking ending up with a Shiny Rayquaza! I mean, still good but I don't understand it!? Where the Hell is that Satoshi looking ass familiar master from the familiar forest when you need him?! Is he catching them all right now?! I'll kill you bastard! Why do I hold such a deep grudge against him?!

"...I-I-Ise-sama…"

Hm? Oh it's Ravel.

"Oh, hey Ravel—"

…

…

…

…

"Aaaaaaaah!"

I suddenly jumped up in shock as I laid eyes on the figure behind me. It's Ravel!?

"R-R-Ravel?! What are you doing in here?!"

Ravel stood in front of me with a towel wrapped around her body. W-W-W-Why is she in here?! And why do I feel so unbelievably embarrassed to be seen by her?!

"...I...have come to wash your back, Ise-sama…"

She says that with a deep blush on her face, but I can see determination in her eyes. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Wash my back?! Did I ever ask for such a thing?! I don't remember! Why would she suddenly feel compelled to wash my back now?! Why does it look like she gathered her courage just to do this?! Why does it feel like my heart is literally going to burst through my chest?!

[Calm down partner. Your panicking is disturbing my sleep.]

I am literally going to die!

[This development is good, is it not? Wouldn't you regularly enjoy something of this manner?]

Yes, but for some reason I can't handle it! It feels like I'm seriously going to die from embarrassment or whatever this feeling in my chest is!

[Enough, partner. It would be rude to deny her kind gesture would it not? Simply accept and the problem ends there.]

It's not that easy Ddraig!

[You make it so.]

Uuuuuuuuuuurrrrrggghhh!

"...O...Okay…"

Ah, I agreed...

"...V-Very well…"

Ravel's face became even more red. As if she realized what she was now doing…...Oh man…..I sat back down on my little stool while holding my towel over my crotch. I heard Ravel kneel down behind me.

"...T-Then….I will start…"

"...Y-Yeah…"

 _ **Scrub**_ …

—! I flinched. With that, Ravel began scrubbing and washing my back. H-H-Holy shit. I can't believe this is happening. Why is this happening?! Even though I'm extremely happy for some reason, I also don't understand at all why this is happening in the first place. Why would Ravel just want to wash my back out of nowhere? In all of my curiosity, I decided to ask her.

"N-Neh, Ravel…..Um, why did you want to suddenly scrub my back anyway?"

She paused for a moment.

"...I must be assertive…"

That was all she whispered. Huuuuuuuuuuh?! The Hell is that supposed to mean?! What do you mean "assertive"?! I am befuddled! Ooh! That's a big word! I've been picking up a lot of those lately thanks to books and lessons from Shemhazai-san.

…

The scrubbing continued for a few minutes. Before I knew it, Ravel stopped.

"..I am finished, Ise-sama…"

"..I-I see...Thank you…."

Silence.

"...Would you like me to continue with the front?"

"…..Eh?"

…..Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! The frooooooooooont?! I shook my head vigorously.

"N-No! I mean, no, you don't have to go that far! I can do that much myself!"

"...Is...that so?.."

I nodded my head at a crazy fast speed. After a few seconds of silence, Ravel stood up.

"Very well….then, excuse me…"

Ah, she started walking out….Actually, now I feel kinda bad doing that?...As she walked out, Sensei's words played back in my head.

 _[You need to be more aggressive when it comes to women. You also need to have more confidence. We can build up the confidence stuff with the things I have in store, but the aggression is something that comes from you. You need to realize that if you want to be a harem king it's necessary to put in the effort for it. Not all of the women are going to throw themselves at you. Sure, a lot of them will, but the best women to get for a harem are "earned". So basically what I am saying is learn to take the opportunity as well. Try it with Ravel. She is a good test subje_ — _I mean, she is a good girl. She'll surely have no issue with it.]_

….

"R-Ravel…"

I stopped Ravel from leaving with my call. She turned to face me. I stood up and held my towel around my waist.

"...….L-Let me wash yours too…"

 _ **BREAK**_

I heard what sounded like an explosion. Ravel's head was blood red and releasing steam from her ears. Her eyes were spinning like spirals and it looked like her brain shut down.

"...Y-Yes, Ise-sama…."

She answered me in a robotic voice. Oi, oi, oi, Ravel what's wrong?! Are you going to die?! Are you seriously going to shut down right here?!

Ravel wobbled unsteadily towards me. I almost had to catch her, but she fixed herself at the last second. She stepped in front of the stool and…

 _ **Slide**_ …

—! Oooooooooooooooooooh! Her towel slid off of her back side as she held it up from the front!

 _ **Spuuuuuurt!**_

My nosebleed sprayed blood over the floor beneath me.

"I-Ise-sama, are you alright?!"

"Y-Yes! Yes, yes, I'm alright!"

I held my nose and calmed myself down. Come on! What was all that perversion training Sensei put me through for?! Hold it down!

Ravel sat on the stool I had previously sat on. Her s-soft, plump bottom touched lightly against the stool. H-Hooooooooh~….I only realized it now, but…..throughout all that perversion training, what I had kept in my mind was Ravel…..so essentially, now I have absolutely no defense against her…..

 _ **Lift**_ …

—! I held down my towel the moment I felt something rising from beneath it. Oh shit, not you little man…

"Ise-sama? What's wrong?"

"Eh?! N-Nothing! Nothing!"

I sat down behind her immediately to hide my erection.

"..I'll just get started then…"

"Y-Yes…"

I brought up the wash rag Ravel handed me and swallowed some saliva caught in my throat….Here we go….

"Hya!"

Ravel squealed as the rag touched her skin.

"Ah, sorry!"

"N-No, it's alright! I was simply unprepared!..."

Ravel caught her breath. I took another big gulp.

"Okay...I'm starting now…"

"Y-Yes…"

I brought the rag back up and touched Ravel's skin. She flinched but did not make a sound. I began washing her back delicately.

…...Holy shit. Since I was washing her with the rag, there wasn't much contact that I made with her skin, but every time I happened to it felt like Heaven. What the Hell? Isn't this skin too smooth and clean? It doesn't even seem like she needs to shower. Even her hair looks soft. What the Hell? Isn't Ravel, like, too perfect?...

I always end up getting this feeling when I meet inhuman beauties, but Ravel is unrealistically gorgeous. It's honestly incomparable when it comes to human girls. She wins over all of them no contest. In fact….she almost beats a lot of the inhuman girls I've met too…

I mean…..I know it isn't right to compare her to others….but, she is….I mean if I had to compare her to those in my group….She might be—

"Kyah!"

—! Ravel suddenly squealed! What, what happened?!

 _ **Foom!**_

"Woah!"

Before I knew it, wings made of pure flames popped out from Ravel's back, out of thin air. Woah! Why are her wings out?!

"I-I-I-I'm sorry Ise-sama! There was pressure placed on a certain part of my back and it caused them to protrude instinctively! I'm sorry! I hope I didn't hurt you!"

"Eh?! No, no, I'm okay! So, the pressure, is that something I did?"

She nodded meekly.

"Y-Yes. There happens to be a certain area of a Devil's anatomy that responds to pressure placed on the back. As a result, it's possible for the wings to jut outward from their position unconsciously..."

"Ah, so I accidentally placed pressure in that area?"

She nodded again.

"Ah, I see. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't hurt you.."

She shook her head this time.

"N-No. It felt a bit uncomfortable, but it was not painful.."

"I see.."

It went silent for a quick second. My eyes landed on the fiery wings in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry. I will retract them now."

"Eh? Ah, w-wait!"

I halted her from retracting her wings for some reason...

"...Um, can I look at them for a bit?..."

"Eh?..."

Her face became a bit red. But she nodded slowly after a few seconds. At that point, I became entranced by the pleasant movements of the flames.

"...Hooh…"

I couldn't help but breath through my mouth like an idiot as I gazed at her wings in amazement. The way the flames move so gently up close, it really is quite hypnotic. I could feel the light heat on my face with how close they were. Ravel asked me, as if on queue.

"I-It doesn't burn?.."

"Hm? Ah, no, not really. It's a bit warm, but it's nothing compared to someone like Tannin-Ossan. I kinda like it. It's very calming somehow. I can't help but get lost in them."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. They're beautiful.."

I had said it without thinking. Ravel blushed deeply at my comment. I mean, they are. I've never gotten to see them so up close before, so now that I have I can't help but think that way. The more and more I look at them, the more I think about how I want to touch them….

"...Hey…..Can I touch them?"

"Eh?!"

"Ah, ah, just a bit! If it's alright with you…"

"W-Well—That is…"

She remained silent for a long time. Then, she nodded again. So I can touch them!

"...Okay….um…"

I slowly lifted my hand and brought it up to one of the wings. The flames tickled my open palm. It was warm, but not unreasonably hot.

"Can I move it further in? Or will that hurt you?"

"N-No, it shouldn't hurt, but…..wouldn't it hurt you?"

"Well, judging from the heat just off the tips, it doesn't actually seem all that hot. I think I can handle it."

Also, it seems like her flames aren't blazing in a crazy manner either. As if they're not at their most powerful. Is she subconsciously holding them back?

"O-Okay…"

She agreed! Alright then….I slowly moved my hand upwards into the flames of her wings. Her body seemed to quiver when I did it.

"Can you feel it?"

She nodded her head while holding her mouth shut. So she can feel it moving through huh. So, it doesn't have a physical form, but she can still feel things moving through. That's so cool. It really is like a part of her body.

I continued moving my hand all throughout the flames. They don't really burn. I can feel heat on my skin but it's hardly at the level of a Jacuzzi. The flames tickle my skin and it feels like there is a smooth texture when I run my hands through them. Comparing them to Raiser's, Ravel's seem more subtle and controlled. Then again, that may be something that is influenced by emotions. I have seen Ravel burn up Sensei and at those times her wings seem crazy flashy. Same with Raiser whenever he lost his cool. So these are wings that are influenced by how they feel. That's really cool too. Even kids could play with these and not get burned. But then when an enemy comes around they can become like a flamethrower. So cool…..Imagine if I had wings like that..

—Because of my lack of awareness, I didn't notice that the flames had become hotter and brighter as I moved further in.

 _ **Foom!**_

"Ah!"

I pulled back my hand as I felt a burn.

"Ise-sama!"

Ravel turned around to face me and retracted her wings.

"Oh no!"

My arm had ended up becoming a bit red from the burn. Ravel dumped her towel into a bucket of water and used it to dab down on my arm.

"I-I'm so sorry Ise-sama!"

"E-Ehehe, no, no it's alright."

"I just felt your hand move further and further in and my heart— I felt—!"

"No, no, it's okay. It's no big deal. I was the one who got distracted anyway."

She rubbed my arm gently.

"...I'm sorry, Ise-sama…"

Ah, she really feels bad, huh. Even though she didn't mean to do it. Ravel really is a sweet girl. It's easy for her to feel guilty about something or act kind hearted when I'm in need. Ah, I am reminded of yet another quote from Sensei.

 _[I know lately you've been relying on us, and that's fine, but one day when you become a master yourself there will be people who rely on you. Especially if they're women. So that's why, you'll need to start thinking about how to comfort them. Usually, people like you will just speak from the heart and most of the time that works. However, there will be times when your heart is too clouded to know what to say. That's when you've got to think about what you need to say and what's best for the person you're comforting to hear. It's a tough thing to do sometimes, but it's all a part of the process. So try tapping into your maternal instincts. We'll see if that works, haha.]_

Comforting?...

"..Ravel.."

I wrapped my hand around Ravel's and held it gently...I tried giving the best smile I could.

"Thank you for letting me touch them….They were really beautiful.."

Ravel's slowly turned red, but there was a soft expression on her face. She had a distant gaze, as if we were both caught in each other's eyes.

"...Ise-sama…"

Her eyes are a deep sea blue. I've never seen another girl with such a perfect blue shade. In the light they end up becoming more of a sky blue. They're really beautiful. The closest I've seen to someone having a color resembling blue are…..

…...Oh…

"Ravel."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Your towel…"

"Eh?"

Ravel looked down…..

—We had both forgotten that she had previously used her towel to cool off my hand.

…..Ravel's pus—

 _ **SPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRTTTT!**_

My nose spewed so much blood that I was launched back.

"I-ISE-SAMA!"

 _ **Thud!**_

And just with that, I passed right out.

 **Part 1**

"...Huuu!...Huuu!..."

I am training inside of the usual arena set up for me here in Grigori.

It's been a week and a half since the cultural festival. Which means, I only have 2 and a half weeks until the game.

I am currently doing one handed push ups. Ah, but it's also a handstand. So, a one handed handstand push up. And somewhere along the line I surpassed 500 of them. Maybe that wasn't a good idea since Sensei said to only do some light work outs today, but I have become quite accustomed to working out in my base form. Thanks to all the crazy trials I've done in it, I feel like my base strength has increased exponentially. It's nowhere near Sairaorg's base strength, but I wonder how I would compare to him now? Somehow, I feel like I haven't gotten there, but I think I'm getting close. Maybe that's just me.

Ah, by the way, I'm doing this all without boosts!

"..Huuu! Toh!"

I pushed against the floor and propped myself back on my feet. That's enough for now. I brought out a small vial of purple liquid from one of my pockets and popped the cap.

 _ **Pop!**_

After that, I drank it.

"Blegh!"

I stuck my tongue out in disgust. In case you're wondering what I just drank, it's poison. No, like, literal fucking poison. I told you Sensei has been making me regularly drink shit like this for gradual poison resistance. Luckily for me, today's poison just tastes like shit and won't have the worst effects on my body. Apparently, like I said before, Sensei wants me in my top condition for whatever he has set up today. Most of the time, the poisons he makes me drink have me in the bathroom vomiting or bleeding from the nose, so this is nice. This only makes me think that whatever he has in store today is really bad though. That being said, I essentially just downed a toxin that incapacitates the average High-Class Devil. Good thing I'm resilient!

"Ise."

Ah, speak of the Devil. Ah, Fallen Angel. Sensei approached me.

"Follow me."

He motioned for me to follow. We walked out from the training arena and throughout the facility. We happened to pass a room that had Barakiel-san training other soldiers in it. I waved to him and he nodded back. We talk a bit lately. There are times when we have breakfast together and casually small talk. There are even some times when he tells me stories about Akeno-san as a child….It makes me uncomfortable sometimes, but thinking about her as a child makes me feel…..a bit more comfortable with the idea of talking about her.

Anyway, we pass through many places in the facility and end up in a large room with a bunch of different shit in it. Oh, isn't this Sensei's personal workplace? Not his office, but where he does all his crazy experimentation shit. There's tables with scrapped devices on them and desks with lots of schematics for different items. But Sensei brought us to a desk with a chair and like 50 TV screens attached to the wall together. What are these?

"Here. Put it on."

Sensei handed me something. It's a communication device. I placed it in my ear without questioning him. He also placed a similar device in his ear. He's going to be communicating with me directly? That's new. He usually leaves me on my own. That sets me off ease a bit.

Sensei started messing with the computer keyboard on the desk and the many screens turned on with no signal. He then asked me with an unnerving seriousness.

"Ise, I want to ask you something serious."

"What is it?"

"How many people have you killed?"

—?! He asked me a question that unsettled me. How many people I've killed?..

"Um...Well, I've killed many a beasts and monsters obviously. But in terms of how many people, I'm not sure what you mean by that.."

"I mean those with sentience. No mindless beasts or monsters. Enemies. Like those from the Khaos Brigade and such. Confirmed kills."

"...You mean my [kill count]?..."

He nodded as he continued typing.

"Yeah."

"...Um, well, in regards to that I don't think it's high at all. If I recall, the only confirmed kill that I have is against that bastard Shalba Beelzebub. But that was a result of the Juggernaut Drive and I wasn't conscious of it. Other than that, I don't think there was anyone else…...why did you ask me such a question?..."

He turned to me seriously as he finished typing. A bunch of flying "ladybug" surveillance drones flew to one corner of the room while the screens read [standby]. He's going to be watching me live, extensively. A greater sense of unease began to fill me with everything that was going on. He spoke in a sincere tone.

"Ise. I'm afraid that I have to tell you this, but that is something that will not be able to continue in the future."

—! Wh-What? What does he mean by that? He means I won't be able to show mercy anymore?...

"I'm afraid that the truth is, there will come a time when it will become necessary to realize that there is no other way. There will be a time, if not many, in which you will encounter an enemy that _must die_. There are those out there with which this outcome is unavoidable. To be able to make such a decision is one of a great warrior's many responsibilities. It is true that there are many enemies that can be spared, mercy is a virtue, but there will be those that should be recognized as an existence that must be eliminated. I'm afraid that this is simply as much a part of being a leader as it is a soldier. Despite the fact that I'd rather not have you make such a decision, you may end up having to make it by the end of the day."

—?!

"...You mean….I might have to kill someone today?.."

He nodded his head firmly…..What?...

"But….if the decision is left up to me...then…"

He shook his head with looked almost like a mournful expression.

"I'm afraid that you can't maintain that mentality. I understand it if your first instinct is to spare your enemies, but you need realize that sparing them may not be the default option in some cases."

"...W...What do you mean?.."

"I mean: You need to be able to recognize when and when not to spare an enemy. Sparing an enemy is not something that should be decided by one's personal beliefs. It should be influenced by their crimes and most importantly their intent. If their intent is something that is too drastic then they must be eliminated. Especially if they are those who are tenacious. Let me give you an example. What if there was an enemy who had the ability to destroy the entire capital of the Underworld, but the only way to stop him would be to kill him? What would you do?"

"...W-Well, that's...I mean, wouldn't incapacitating him be enough? Or just keeping him from fighting anymore?.."

Sensei shook his head.

"Get rid of that mentality. This is a hypothetical. I'm telling you that it's impossible to stop this destruction otherwise. Like say, he had a bomb that would detonate that big, and the only way to stop it would be to absolutely kill him. What would you do?"

That sort of question…..thinking of all the people and children in the capital, the answer seems obvious..

"...Of course, I would have to kill him…"

He nodded his head.

"You would have to kill him. Without hesitation. However, that's not something that happens. In truth, the best example is just the real one. What I mean is: there will be enemies that will not give up. Enemies that will never give up their intent no matter what and won't give up trying even if they're dead and their threat is also high. Those are the ones that you must be able to recognize as targets to kill. The irredeemable fellows. There are times when you will come face to face with such an enemy. And for that reason, you must be able to decide for yourself whether you believe that enemy should be killed or not. This decision will most likely have other lives resting on it. This is the decision that you may need to face today."

 **-[!]-**

"...You're saying that I may need to make the decision on whether or not to spare an enemy…..and there will be lives resting on it?…"

He nodded his head slowly….

"...That…...that is my trial?..."

"Hm. Well, in its own way yes. That has to be the greatest hardship of this trial. But this trial is more than just that. I won't lie to you Ise. You are going to be facing an enemy that is greatly powerful. Most likely surpassing your own strength. However, that's precisely why you will be receiving assistance in this trial. This trial is a matter of life and death. There are no restrictions on it. Moreover, I will always be watching you during it. This is to ensure that you do not die while attempting it. I have already let my contacts know that they must assist you if things get dicey. And even if they don't I have back ups. This will be one of your last trials and most definitely the most difficult. That's why, if there is a moment in which you realize that it is impossible to win, I want you to run away. Don't fight. Just give up and get away. Understand?"

Sensei says that cautiously while handing me a glass bottle with some glowing blue liquid in it.

"What is this?"

"I need you to agree first."

"Ah, yeah. I got it. But what is this stuff?"

"It's a rejuvenation potion of sorts. I crafted it myself in preparation for that. It should fill you with what is essentially days worth of stamina. Or enough to keep you boosting non stop for a long period of time. Drink it all."

He finished with that as he sat in the desk and connected the signal to the drones. I downed the entire bottle in seconds.

—! Woah! Holy shit! What is this?! Is this the rejuvenation?! It feels like i can take on an entire army!

"Alright. Are you ready?"

Sensei asked me seriously. I stretched my limbs out a bit and shook my body loosely. I took a deep breath.

"...I'm ready."

"Alright. Pick up that slip on the table. The one with the magic circle."

I picked up the paper and concentrated my demonic power on it. A magic circle spawned beneath me.

"Don't hold back. Go all out. Don't die. Those are your conditions."

I nodded my head. For the first time, Sensei wished me luck.

"Good luck."

"Yeah."

Wish me luck, Ravel.

 _ **Shiiiiin!**_

I closed my eyes as the light enveloped me.

 **Part 2**

When I opened my eyes, I was on what looked like a large, wide arena. Hm? No, wait. It's a Cliffside. It looks like an arena because the Cliffside is shaped in a circular manner, but there is a tall mountain peak behind me. So we're on one of the cliffs of a mountain huh? Quite a spacious Cliffside. No wonder it looks like an arena.

I looked around a bit. Looking over the edge….

 _ **Whoosh**_ …

Holy shit! I backed up immediately. Woah! That's a tall drop! How many meters is that?!

"Woah, be careful there! That's over a 450 meter drop!"

"Aah!"

I jumped back at the voice behind me. Aaaah! I'm tipping over the edge!

 _ **Grip!**_

"Woah, woah! I've got you!"

The man grabbed my arm before I could fall back over the edge and pulled me back in.

"That was a close one! You almost fell right over! That would've been bad for negotiations if you died! Ah, that's right, that's kind of why we're letting you help in the first place so please don't die."

Huh?! What the-? The man spoke in a jolly tone that made it seem like he was a light hearted jokester. Hey, I almost just died you know! That's 400 meters! That ain't no joke! Hey wait a minute….who is this guy anyway?

"Alright, now let's get you all ready."

The man said that as he started randomly patting my limbs. The Hell is he doing?! No, who the fuck even is this guy anyway?! I don't know who he is, but somehow he seems important.

He's a blonde man with white rags over his body. Similar to those white robes or sashes that Greek men wore in the old days. He looks to be in his mid-to-late twenties. His hair is short and scruffy and his eyes are as gold as his hair. He's got a bronze cap on his head with little wings coming out of them. He's also got some weird mini staff thing in his hand. Hey, isn't that shape the crest of hospitals or something? The staff with wings and snakes around it? Um, I think it's called a C...Caduceus?

The last detail my eyes caught onto were his shoes.

"Okay, that's all of your limbs. Spread your arms."

I spread my arms and he placed his hand on my chest. At that moment, lights shined on my limbs and chest. Symbols appeared on them. The Caduceus symbol that his staff resembles. Is this his symbol or something? And what's he doing?

"Alright, all set! You should be a lot faster now! Ah, sorry I can't do anything about your strength though. That's not my thing. That's more of a thing for guys like the original Heracles or maybe Kratos. I can't make you any stronger. I'm quite physically weak amongst the Gods so if anything you could probably beat me up using these seals. Most people can't catch me though!"

What the Hell is this guy talking about? I noticed the last detail about him as I asked him of his identity.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind me asking, but who the Hell are you?"

He had a look of realization.

"Oh! Oh! Maybe that weird Governor fellow didn't have time to tell you? In that case, I will introduce myself!"

He quickly spun the short staff in his hand and pointed it off to the side as if to make a cool pose. The last detail about him I noticed—

"I am Hermes! The Messenger God of Olympus!"

—Sandals with wings on them.

…

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh?!"

"Yoouch!"

The man covered his ears in pain after my howl. H-H-Heeeeeeermeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees?! The Messenger God?! The God of thieves and mischief and shit?! From Greek mythology?! _That_ Hermes?!

I pointed at him in shock while my body shook.

"Y-Y-You're Hermes..!"

He looked at me blankly.

"Yes, I did proclaim that."

I could only stare at him with my mouth agape in shock. T-This is Hermes! The Greek God! The trickster! The Messenger! The really really fast one! This is a God! I'm facing a Greek God right now!

[Partner, compose yourself. This is a momentous occasion. You should be treating it as such. Learn to hold your composure in front of such important figures. Introduce properly, as the Sekiryuutei should.]

R-R-Right!

"H-Hello! I am Hyoudou Issei! I am this generation's Sekiryuutei! Um, I am also here on the request of Azazel, the Fallen Angel Governor! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

Hermes looked at me blankly again.

"No, I already knew all of that."

Ah.

…

"...Um, where am I?"

I ended up breaking the awkward silence with that question, hoping to get an answer. Hermes smiled again and answered me casually.

"Look around you! You are in Greece of course! Ah, although, you are very far out in the outskirts of it. This is a place that no regular mortals can reach. Mount Olympus is just right over there after all."

He pointed off to his right. I followed his direction and saw a mountain around 100 meters away from us. Hm? It's just a mountain. Or at least the body of one. I shifted my gaze upwards and—

"...Ah…"

When I looked up, I saw a tall peak that was even higher than the one we stood on. Double this height. Over 850 meters tall. And resting at the top of the peak was an exquisite, large palace the size of an actual town. Despite the fact that it looked to be up in the clouds it gave off a golden light brilliantly.

…..M….Mount Olympus?...

"Unfortunately, most of the vital Gods are not currently present there. Despite that it is now a target for that fellow. Ah, but there are still a few Gods sitting up there. However, those ones are all the 'useless' ones. Σκατά, that's a bit harsh, isn't it? I meant the Gods who cannot do much against a great threat like the one we're facing now. It's not too amazing of a problem for beings like Zeus or Ares, but there are Gods and Goddesses that are no match you know? Not even up against you. Like, just imagine Hera going up against Ares. There's no way. There's Gods like that not meant to fight, but they serve other important roles. So, right now, we're in the worst case scenario since most of the powerful Gods are away doing negotiation stuff. Meanwhile, Hades does not care to help and Ares is nowhere to be found. I'll try to get in contact with Athena and Artemis, at the very least. But for now these enhancements are all I can do for you. You have a better chance fighting him than I do. I'll be running around to let the rest of the Gods know while you face him. I'm also in contact with the Fallen Angel Governor so in case anything happens I will try to return as fast as I can. But, for now, you're going to be fighting him all on your own. Unless you want me to bring over one of the 'fragile' Gods from Olympus to help. In that case, we'll see if _Dionysus_ can stop him with a splash of wine to the face, Hahahahahahahaha!"

Hermes laughed heartily as I stood frozen and processed of the information he just dumped on me. He made mention to so many important figures and concepts that my brain almost fell apart. Shemhazai-san….all of that mental training may have not prepared me to be a _quick_ thinker yet….

"Ah, that's right, try testing out your speed. You should be way faster now."

Hm? He suggested I test out my speed? Um, okay. I tried throwing a punch as fast as I could.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

Woah! There was dust that was kicked up in a circular motion near my feet and continued down in a line. Holy shit! This speed-! It easily surpassed Kiba's! It's definitely faster than Knight form Triaina! It even surpasses Vali's crazy speed! Holy shit! Imagine the Knight form with this speed now! No, the Rook! The Rook would easily be at Kiba's speed with this enhancement! Fucking Hell! That idea Is terrifying!

"How is it, my blessing?"

"Fast! Way too fuckin fast! I couldn't even see my own punch! Is it really okay for me to be using this enhancement?!"

He raised a brow at me.

"Ah, well, it's the only way you'll survive after all."

... _ **Chills**_ …

His words made me feel chills. You mean….without this I would die? Is that how strong my enemy is?...

"Alright, try out the speed while using that one bulky form that I've heard about. The big ugly one."

The big ugly one? Ah, Triaina Rook? He wants me to get into that form from the start?

"Um, I'm not sure if I should be using Rook right away though."

At that moment, I heard noises in my head. The transmitter turned on.

[Ise. Are you there?]

"Ah, Sensei? Yeah I'm here. Are you already watching me?"

[Yeah, that's right. I've got my drones doing surveillance all around you. They're in camouflage so the enemy doesn't realize it.]

"Oh okay. What is it?"

[Turn into your Rook form.]

"Eh? Already? So even you want me to do it from the start too Sensei?"

[Ise, I'm going to be frank with you. If you don't have your Rook form on at all times during this battle, you may die. It is as simple as that.]

—?!

"..You're saying my enemy is that strong?"

[I'm saying you will die otherwise. Transform.]

His words gave me chills for the second time.

"Alright."

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

"Promotion, Welsh Dragonic Rook!"

 **[Change Solid Impact!]**

My armor transformed and I was placed into the large, rigid Rook form. Hermes eyed it curiously while rubbing his chin.

"Hoooooh."

[Okay, Ise. Now test out your speed while in that form.]

I threw a punch at Sensei's command.

 _ **WHOOSH!**_

A great amount of dust was blown away at my lightning fast punch. This-! This is too fast for such a bulky form! It's just as fast as the Knight form, if not faster! Both speed and brute strength-! It's too overwhelming!...That means, I'm facing an enemy that can handle this sort of thing?...

"Hohohoho! So this is the, uh, what was it called?"

"Triaina Rook form, [Welsh Dragonic Rook]?"

"Yes, yes! That! Triaina! Right, right! I vaguely recall Poseidon announcing that the Sekiryuutei had decided on such a name for that new [Illegal form] in joy. He was quite happy with it. ' _Hohoho! A splendid name_!' is what he said. Ah, say! What is the Knight one named! You know, the fast one!"

"Hm? Ah, that's the [Welsh Sonic Boost Knight]."

"Ah, Welsh Sonic Boost Knight? Oye, what a mouth full. That's such a slodgy name for something that gives off the impression of speed."

He says that with a lack of enthusiasm.

"W-Well, it's also called the [Dragon Star Knight]."

"Ah, that's better, but it's still really lackluster. Also, very childish sounding. It would be better if it had a more imposing name."

He said that while crossing his arms. Ueeeh….I'm being scrutinized about my speedy form by the God of Speed….feels bad….But Hermes suddenly lit a bulb above his head.

"Ah! I've got it! [The Bird of Hermes]! Haha, yes, that is good!"

Huh? He announced that excitedly as if he accomplished something. What?

"Yes, yes, call it that! Use that name! Triaina Caduceus, [The Bird Of Hermes]! Hahahaha! Yes! Yes, yes, that's great! That one's good! We'll use that one from now on!"

He said that while pointing the mini staff at me. I feel like something has been arbitrarily decided without me.

— _ **Chills!**_

I suddenly got the feeling of chills, stronger than all the other times before, straight up my spine. Hermes gained a serious expression and looked off the cliff edge to somewhere off in the distance if the mountains. Something is coming…..

Hermes turned to me seriously and began giving me a speech.

"Alright, boy. Listen well. There isn't much time that I have to tell you all this. First, you must know of the nature of the Gods and Titans. Titans were always essentially considered the "Fathers" to the Gods, with a great amount of beings having been conceived by them. Like Zeus for example. But that isn't the point. All throughout time, it has been debated as to whether Gods stand above Titans or Titans stand above Gods, in terms of power at least. Until the Titanomachy there wasn't really a good indicator for it. Now Gods are considered to stand above all beings, but there are many that would say that 'God' is a broad term. In some ways, Titans can be considered Gods simply because of how powerful they are. Also adding to the fact that many of them fathered the Gods, that case is strong."

I nodded my head and continued listening intently. Something is coming. It's getting closer and closer. It's extremely powerful.

"There are many powerful beings who are considered Gods despite having a different nature than Gods themselves. Most of the time, this is purely because of their power. And in a way, it is not foolish to label them as such. If something has the power of a God, then there's not really much separating it from such a realm except opinion. Now, what I want you to know about is the idea of something called a 'Progeny'. By conventional definition, this simply means a direct descendant, but in this context it is different. This term would serve us the purpose of describing a being that was born from another being's power."

A being born from another being's power? I couldn't process it for long enough. It's getting closer.

"Here, I want you to think about this. What if there was a Titan, a Titan that is essentially a God, that decided to create a new being using its own power and the soils of Tartarus as bases? A Titan that was one of the most powerful amongst them. A Titan that decided to create this being for the purpose of replacing him, but did not realize the concept of isolation and grudges would affect this being? The concept of 'Sins of the Father'. A naïve being was born. One that had the mentality of a child, but was forced into a position he was hated for, only for the Titan 'father' who created him to abandon him and become a mountain. Are you still following?"

"I'm trying…"

"Everything I'm saying is literal. The Titan who was tasked with upholding the Heavens upon his shoulders, but was released from his duties by Heracles. He is the Titan who created this being using his power and the soils of Tartarus as flesh, this 'son', but he did not realize that leaving this son alone in a world that hated him would have such consequences. Moreover, it is wrong to call it a 'son', it would be more accurate to say that it is almost like another version of the Titan himself. One that does not take the form of a Titan, but rather the form of a humanoid being, essentially giving it the classification of God. An Evil-God. It can no longer be considered a benign existence. An Evil-God with the power of the Titan which represents [Endurance and absolute Strength]. And that power seems to growing along with its rage, day by day. Now, that being's target is Olympus. And the one standing in its way— is you."

 **-[!]-**

"...I'm….fighting a God?..."

— _ **CHILLS**_ — _ **!**_

Hermes turned his head back in shock. That presence! It's here! A God? An Evil-God has arrived? I can feel it just about to reach the mountain peak arena we stood on. I'm going to be fighting another Evil-God. But this time, I'm all on my own. This feeling….it's stronger than Loki…

"Alright boy! It's time! He's here. Listen. Whatever you do, don't hold back, understand? Use all the power that you have in this form. And don't change out of it, unless it's only for a moment! Try not to die, alright? It would be bad for all of us if that were to happen. I'll try to get to the other Gods as fast as I can. Until then, do your best!"

With that, Hermes jumped off of the peak with a lightning speed I couldn't even interpret until he was gone and all that was left was a strong gust of wind.

I was all alone now.

"...Sensei.."

[What is it, Ise?]

"...I'm going to be fighting a God?"

[That's right.]

"...I don't know if I can win.."

[Don't think that way, Ise. All you can do now is focus. Concentrate on winning. If there is a moment in which you realize that victory is impossible, run. Don't worry about the trial then. But for now, just think about what you can do to win. That rejuvenation potion I gave you should have provided you with enough stamina to boost yourself all the way up to Maou level strength, maybe hopefully above that. This was a measure I had to take to ensure you had the best chance. Add to that, you have Hermes's blessing. Optimistically, this should be enough to match up with that being. The only problem is that I don't know his strength for myself. I'm only going off of what has been described to me. In the best case scenario, you'll be stronger than he can handle at full capacity. For now, you can only focus on the fight.]

"...Alright…"

[Partner, I suggest you start boosting your power. As it is now, we are no match. We should be ready by the time he arrives.]

Right.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

He's getting closer.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

Closer.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

The ground beneath me cracked from the pressure, but I could pay it no mind. He's still getting closer.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

The presence suddenly vanished. I ended up getting a rising feeling in myself. I couldn't hold myself from speaking.

"...Sensei…"

[What is it?]

"...I'm...afraid.."

[I know…]

"...The Titan who held up the Heavens….I think I remember that story…...This is his 'son'….An Evil-God….Sensei….who is he?.."

[...It is just as you say, Ise. You are facing an Evil-God. The one created by the Titan who held up the Heavens. Using around half of his power and the soils of Tartarus. The Titan who ended up becoming a mountain and became a part of the earth. The Titan which represents Endurance, Strength, and even Astronomy. This is his 'son'. His creation. His 'progeny'. His successor….This being…..he is…]

Sensei didn't get to finish. Because something had landed in front of me with a powerful crash that felt like it shook the whole mountain. My view was covered by smoke and dust in less than a second.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!**_

I could not move. I could feel his presence from within the cloud of dust covering the entire peak. Through the dust, I could vaguely make our the shape of a person. The silhouette of a man on his knees from the landing, suggesting that he somehow jumped to this insane height. Using only his legs.

 **Sss** …

Within the cloud of dust, I could see lines of steam rising. As if from pressure or heat building up in the center. No, that's exactly what it is. I had only realized it now, but the arena we were in was no longer flat. Instead, it was dented inwards towards the spot where he landed. The entire arena has essentially become a crater.

Then, from deep within the dust that finally began to clear, I could see two glowing orbs of red light piercing through me.

— _ **CHILLS!**_

 **Sss** ….

The dust finally cleared, but there was smoke still rising from that spot. No, it's steam rising from the man's skin. As if his body is releasing a tremendous pressure or heat. To the point that the image of him was a bit like a mirage. But I could still him perfectly. I understood exactly why the pressure released from his body was so dense. I understood it in my bones. It was because he was that powerful.

With a quiet heave, the man let out a hot breath of steam.

"...Huuu…."

I could finally get a description of his physical appearance.

A young man in his mid-to-late twenties. He had a short beard and some nice black hair that emphasized he was Greek. All he wore was a brown cloth wrapped around his lower half and some sandals. His entire body was dark like the color of ash or molten rock. No, somehow, I could tell that it wasn't like this normally. It only looked that way because he was currently exuding so much power. There were what looked like cracks on his skin going throughout his body. They were most noticeable around his arms and legs. And in those cracks was a soft glowing orange light. It was as if he was made out of molten rock itself. He was tall and had a perfectly sculpted body. He resembles a statue of his own 'father'. His father is…

"...Olympus..!"

The man spoke in a low enraged snarl as he glared straight past me to the palace in the sky. It was as if I didn't exist. The man slowly took a step forward. Sensei announced it as his foot slammed upon the ground.

[He is named after his creator before him. He is the successor. He plans to kill the Gods of Olympus. He is—]

 _ **SLAM!**_

 _ **[The "Son Of Atlas".]**_

 _ **Sssss!**_

His body began releasing a powerful wave of steam that heated me up from inside the armor as I felt his strength rise. The cracks in his skin glowed even more. His powerful gaze was directed straight at Mt. Olympus. It held so much weight that it felt like it would collapse the entire palace just from the glare.

This is the Evil-God…..named after his creator, his father, "Atlas". The Titan who held up the Heavens with only his body…...This is "Atlas".

And he means to kill the Gods…

That glare….I immediately realized what Sensei was telling me earlier. Those eyes….

— _There was never a possibility of being able to show mercy to such an opponent._

 _ **Step.**_

"Atlas" stopped in his tracks. That's because I stepped in front of him to block his view of Olympus. The moment I did.

— _ **CHILLS**_

I felt intense chills throughout my entire being as his glare pierced my body. For one moment, I could even see the image of my own death.

"Haah...Hah.."

I could hear my own ragged breathing from fear.

 _ **SSSSSS!**_

His body began releasing more steam than ever before. The pressure cracked the ground beneath him all the way up to me. Red glowing eyes stabbed into my form.

Ddraig….what's the best plan of attack?

[Fight with all of your might.]

As I thought.

 **[Jet!]**

I could do the only thing I knew. Attack. I blasted power into the jetpack and shot straight towards the being called Atlas at a speed unimaginable for the Rook form.

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

I pulled back my fist with all of the power I have and prepared a strike for his head. The hammer mechanisms in the armor prepped themselves.

 **[Solid Impact!]**

And with that, my strike connected with his face and sent a gust of dust all around the peak.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!**_

…..

…..

"Eh?"

I could hear a sound. The sound of sizzling. The sound of steam.

 _ **Ssss!**_

When the dust finally cleared from around us, I could see Atlas glaring at me with my fist in his face.

 _ **Creak**_..

He began moving his head to face me, pushing my fist away with only his cheek. Steam rose from his skin and the cracks in his skin glowed.

— _There was no indicator of damage._

[PARTNER!]

And within a moment, a powerful kick was sent to my stomach. So powerful that I crashed into the mountain peak sitting right against the arena we were standing in, and completely destroyed it, covering the entire top half of the 400 meter mountain in dust.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!**_

…

[PARTNER! PARTNER!]

[ISE! ARE YOU THERE?! ISE!]

I could hear the voices of Ddraig and Sensei. I was inside of some rubble. I lifted myself up and rocks slid off of me. Are? Wasn't I fighting?

[Partner! Focus!]

Ddraig? I'm here. Ah, that's right, I was fighting. I was launched into the peak of the mountain against the arena. That should be behind me then—

…

The mountain peak that had gone up for ten more meters— was completely eradicated.

 _ **SSSSSS!**_

I could hear steam shooting out from in front of me. It was Atlas. His kick was the one that sent me into the peak that got destroyed. A powerful hit. So powerful that it did that. No more than that, looking down at my armor.

— _Most of it is gone._

 **-?!-[?!]-!?-**

[Ise! Ise! Snap out of your shock! Ise!]

[He's coming!]

Before I knew it, Atlas was above me with an arm raised up, ready to strike me.

[ISE!]

My thick armor reformed at the last second and the strike landed straight in my abdomen. The single strike was so powerful that it sent me crashing inside of the mountain's crust for what felt like minutes.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!**_

I continued crashing through the mountain until I reached some sort of opening from within. What I caught a glimpse of while I was free falling was a large lair, cavern or cave, until I landed harshly onto the ground.

 _ **DOON!**_

"...A…..Ah…"

I could only make that sound as I struggled to get up. Most of the armor on my body was destroyed, leaving only pieces that were crumbling away. At best, I could only bring myself to my knees.

[Partner! Partner, get up! I can keep reforming the armor thanks to the stamina boost from the rejuvenation potion, but you have to dodge those hits yourself! Snap out of your stupor! Think clearly! Focus!]

[Ise! Ise, can you hear me?! You can't keep taking those hits! Dodge, Ise! You have to dodge! Attack him and dodge using your speed!]

Looking around, this cavern/cave had lava in it. There was a lava waterfall to the side with a flowing river like section. My armor reformed itself.

 _ **DOOONNN!**_

There was a crash from a few meters away from me. Atlas landed on his knees and slowly brought himself up.

[Fight back, partner!]

Fight?

 _"Ise-sama."_

 **-[!]-**

"!...Rrgh!"

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

I boosted my power and used the burst of energy to pick myself up. I didn't hesitate and launched myself. Straight towards Atlas. I can't give him a chance to attack!

"Raaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

As soon as I reached him, I sent a flurry of attacks too fast for even my own eyes to follow, all while using the power of the Rook form.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

"Ugh!"

I could hear Atlas grunting and growling as I continued my attacks. Don't let up! I can't give him the chance to fight back! I'm faster than him! I have to use that to my advantage! Use it to the fullest! Even if one punch doesn't do much, I'll just punch him a thousand times until it does.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

The flurry continued, until I foolishly tried sending a powerful strike to the face.

 **[Solid Impact!]**

 _ **PAN!**_

The fist that I sent to his face was caught by his hand. Fuck! I was too rash! It was too easy to read! I brought up my other fist to strike the other side of his head and—

 _ **PAN!**_

He caught it with his other hand.

 _ **PULL!**_

He crossed both of my arms as he pulled me close. His glare burned into my soul. Then, a powerful headbutt sent me crashing backwards after destroying my helmet.

 _ **DON!**_

 _ **BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!**_

As I was tumbling away, Atlas appeared behind my form and sent a kick to my back.

 _ **DON!**_

"GAH-!"

But before the force of the kick could send me flying up, he sent another strike to my stomach to send me back down.

 _ **DON!**_

And before I could hit the floor, he sent another kick to my shoulder to send me back up. After that, he sent an entire flurry of attacks, knocking me back and forth between strikes like a rag doll. All the while keeping my body in the air.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

With every strike a piece of my armor was destroyed. He would continue targeting different pieces of my armor as if just to destroy it fully, and when it was fully gone, he would aim for a killing hit before my armor quickly reformed.

[ISE! SHIT! HERMES! HE'S TOO STRONG! RETURN, NOW!]

Soon enough, one of his strikes sent me tumbling backwards towards the river or lava.

 _ **BAM BAM BAM!**_

I landed right in front of the river. Hardly any of the top half of my armor was left. The gauntlets on my arms weren't even there, along with my helmet.

 _ **GRIP!**_

The back of my head was suddenly pulled up. Atlas grabbed my head and tried to push it straight into the lava.

[Partner!]

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

The gauntlets reformed around my arms, but they were only the standard ones, not the Rook ones. Atlas kept trying to push my head towards the lava as I struggled against him. He was gradually bringing me closer to it.

DDRAIG! I CAN'T PUSH BACK WITHOUT THE ROOK!

[I'M TRYING PARTNER! IT BECOMES MORE AND MORE DIFFICULT THE MORE YOU LOSE YOUR ARMOR!]

At this point, I was only less than 15 centimeters from the lava touching my face.

DDRAIG!

[I've got it!]

 **[Solid Impact!]**

The gauntlets reformed around my arms and I immediately used their power to strike back Atlas' face.

 _ **DON!**_

"Agh!"

He fell back and I punched him once more to send him tumbling back.

 _ **DON!**_

 _ **BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM!**_

 **[Jet!]**

I immediately boosted power into the jetpack as he began to pick himself up. I launched at him and sent us both crashing into the wall.

 _ **DOOOOOONNNNNN!**_

Cracks were sent all the way up the wall from the impact. I was planning to blast him through the mountain, but it didn't work! I don't have enough power in my jetpack! If I want to burst through then— Fuck!

"Welsh Sonic Boost Knight! Armour release!"

 **[Change Star Sonic!]**

The armor on my body decreased substantially, but—

 **[Jet!]**

The power burst forth from my jetpack. Using my absolute speed, I was able to push both Atlas and I straight through the rock of the mountain, out into the sky.

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

We broke through the side of the mountain and were flying high in the sky. We were up over 200 meters. Below us was nothing but a flat wasteland of rocks inside of a wide shallow canyon. It resembled an arena fighting stage from the Dragon ball series of games.

It was only now that I realized, when we are 200+ meters in the sky, that this height suggested Atlas was able to send me crashing through the mountain's crust for 200 meters with a single punch.

"Aaaaargh!"

The enraged Atlas clasped his hand together and lifted them above his head. He was going to send me straight down with a strike!

"Welsh Dragonic Rook!"

 **[Change Solid Impact!]**

Right at the very last second, my armor was changed to the Rook form, before I was sent straight down crashing into the earth below from one strike. The crash ended up shooting dust into the sky for what looked like 50 meters.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**_

The impact of the crash was so severe that there wasn't even a dust cloud that could remain thanks to the force of the wind. The sky was clear to see instantly.

My armor was completely destroyed. I was lying in a crater that was around 30 meters in diameter. But it is hardly even a meter deep. The force of the impact must have been so strong that it was evenly spread out enough to only make a crater this wide but not that deep.

[Ise! Hermes is on his way! We're pulling you out!]

Far, far away from me, I could vaguely see Atlas land onto the ground. Then a huge cloud of dust shot up. That's when I saw his small figure over 200 meters high into the sky, gradually approaching me. He jumped that high. And he's coming straight for me.

But before he could make it halfway—

 _ **TON!**_

Powerful lighting bolt struck him down into the ground from the clouds above.

 _ **TOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN!**_

A lightning strike? That was way too strong to be a normal one. It was too dense, too large, and too bright.

"Aya! Boy!"

The person who landed beside me was Hermes. He picked up my bloody, busted body and stood me up unsteadily with my arm over his shoulder. I hardly had even any clothes on. Just my torn up, bloody pants and shoes.

"Come on, boy! We're leaving while we've still got the chance! Zeus is on his way, but for now he can only do this much. It won't keep him down for long. Theseus has also been ordered to arrive soon."

I began to notice figures standing at the top of the canyon in a line. 15 of them. They looked to be made out of an odd green light. Like holograms or spirits almost.

"Astral projection. It looks like the Gods are watching. They must be trying to see what's happening as they return. Zeus and Poseidon are there as well. They're already on their way, but I wonder if Gods become anxious while watching such things? I certainly do heh."

Hermes joked bitterly at that. The Gods are watching now? So some of them are returning and decided to check up on the situation? Bad timing. There's nothing we can do about this monster. There are others like Hades there as well? Even though he didn't care to help? Maybe just to watch the show.

Suddenly, as Hermes was about to move us he stopped. His gaze was set on the sky above us. I followed it with my eyes.

 _ **Moooooon**_.

Above us, there was what looked like a red force field of some sort forming over the canyon. What?...

"This is..!"

Hermes looked up at it in shock as if he recognized it.

[Hermes! What's going on! I'm trying to reach you by magic circle but I can't! Something's interfering! What's going on?!]

"...Ares!.."

Hermes said it with contempt.

[The God of War!]

Hermes scowled.

"This field...This is the dreaded [Battlefield of conflict] Ares is so fond of using. It was one he used during the days of all out war to his heart's content. It prevents any who have entered from leaving, but bars other outside existences from entering, as if it were an entirely different space. It's reminiscent of that damned Longinus, but nowhere near as powerful. The problem are the restrictions. None shall leave this space until the conflict has ceased as a result of a person or multiple persons dying. In this case, we can't leave until we kill this monster, or he kills us. Ares! To use it at this time against us! Are you so hungry for more conflict?! Has the war involving the terrorist organizations not yet quenched you?! What of my rescue to you when you were trapped by Otus and Ephilates?! You damned mongrel!"

We….can't leave?

[Hermes! You are the Messenger God! Isn't it possible for you to travel between realms freely?!]

Hermes smiled bitterly.

"Indeed it is...alone. If I were to escape this place, it would be on my own. I cannot bring the boy with me!"

For the first time in a long time, I heard Sensei curse in frustration.

[Shit! Shit, shit! Hold on! I don't know if this will work, but I will try contacting Odin! He knows ways around these things! Fuck! Hermes! How much time can you buy?]

Hermes smile turned grim.

"Not much….Truthfully, giving the boy that blessing was a great risk. At this point, most of my natural speed is depleted leaving me with just the speed of the sandals. It's a ridiculously fast speed, but against this monster I'm not entirely confident I can dodge every attack if he were to jump at us constantly. Not to mention, I am a messenger, not a stork. Carrying the boy and trying to keep the monster away is an even more difficult task."

[Shit! Just-! Try to buy as much time as you can!]

"...As much as I can huh…"

Hermes whispered to himself grimly. At that moment, Hermes put my body down.

"Alright, boy. Wish me luck. Carrying someone around is not my style."

Before I could move, Hermes zipped off.

 _ **ZIP!**_

I crawled out from the crater, but my body gave up when I made it out. I don't have any strength left!

"Sen..sei!...Hermes is..!"

[Hermes? Hermes! No, you fool!]

It was too late. Hermes was already jumping around the Evil-God who was trying to approach my crater from 20 meters away. I...can't...move! My body doesn't have the strength! I've taken too much damage! Fuck! Fuck!

"Raaaaaaaagh!"

 _ **DON!**_

"Miss! Take lessons from Artemis! She will teach you accuracy!"

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"

 _ **DON!**_

Atlas slammed into the ground as Hermes zipped around him at a speed too fast to hit. Fuck! Why?! Why can't I move?! Even if my enemy is a God, this is as far as I can go?! Fuck! Even when I had Hermes blessing he was still too much! Was he just too powerful from the start?! Is there something I'm lacking?! Fuck! This feeling-! This feeling of incompetence again!

Hermes continued jumping and zipping past Atlas for what felt like 7 minutes straight. At this point, I could tell that Atlas was at his absolute boiling point of rage. He wasn't moving an inch anymore. As if his foot was planted into the ground. In fact…

 _ **Sssss**_...

When I looked carefully, I could see his left leg was releasing an intense amount of steam. More so than the rest of his body. Wait, it's glowing more in that area too….like if it's building up.

—?!

"H...Hermes!"

I tried using all of my strength to call out to Hermes. But it was too late. once Hermes zipped around Atlas' left side—

 _ **BREAK!**_

The floor beneath Atlas' leg broke as he launched straight towards Hermes. He used his pure, built up strength to propel himself toward Hermes at a speed to fast for him to dodge. When he reached Hermes he sent a strike towards the right side of his body and—

 _ **POOOOOOON!**_

Blood was flying in the air. That's because Hermes entire right arm was completely pulverized.

"HERMEEEEEEEEEES!"

Hermes body flew back as the force of the punch finally registered. Before I knew what I was doing, my body suddenly lifted itself up.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

For the first time ever, the Rook armor reformed around my body only through the sheer force of my own will.

[NO, ISE!]

[PARTNER!]

 **[Jet!]**

I was already blasting towards him by the time they called me out.

 _ **PSHYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Before Atlas could even turn to face me fully, my most powerful punch landed square in his face.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!**_

…..

"..Grr…"

I heard a low growl as the dust cleared from around us. When it did, I could see that my fist was planted straight into Atlas' cheek. His face was turned away from me due to the punch, but I could see his expression slowly shifting. More of his teeth started becoming visible as he began growling with absolute ferocity. Steam came off from his skin and the pressure of the air increased. His eyes starting glowing more than ever before.

 _ **Drip**_.

I finally took notice. Blood was dripping from the sides of his mouth and his nose.

 _ **GRIP!**_

His arm grabbed onto my gauntlet before I could react.

 _ **CRACK**_

It cracked under the pressure of his hand. He then twisted my arm backwards with his grip— and snapped it.

 _ **BREAK!**_

"GAH—!"

I was only able to wail in pain for a moment. Because in the next one, a punch stronger than any of the ones he sent before landed in my abdomen and launched me straight towards one of the 30 meter tall mountains in the canyon.

 _ **DOOOON!**_

I crashed straight into the mountain so hard that the entire thing collapsed from the impact and buried me in a landslide of rocks.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!**_

….

[PARTNER!]

….

[PARTNER CAN YOU HEAR ME! DON'T LOSE CONSCIOUSNESS!]

I could hear Ddraig, but I couldn't respond. My consciousness was fading….

…..

...

 **《I shall the burden of responsibility for my own mistakes. You have fought well, boy.》**

 **Part 3**

 **|Azazel|**

"ISEEEEE!"

I shouted at the screens in front of me as I watched my student crash into a mountain that buried him.

"FUCK!"

I began gathering different materials that I could use. I won't be able to break through that barrier set up by that damned God of War, but I refuse to sit back and watch my student die! Ravel and the others wouldn't forgive me for that! And I most certainly wouldn't forgive myself!

[ _ **STATIC**_ —Azazel-sama?]

"Yes, I'm here!"

[I have delivered your message to Odin-sama. He will be with you shortly.]

"Tell him to hurry!"

I switched my transmitter and was about to set it to contact someone else. Who else can I call? Tannin? No, first I'll contact Barakiel. He's the one who will be able to get here the fastest. In fact, I'll contact Shemhazai as well. I'll relieve them of their duties for today so they can assist.

Fuck! I knew I shouldn't have trusted those Gods! I had no idea he would be so unbelievably powerful. I should have known better! No, this is the result of my own carelessness. It was as Hermes said, he was getting stronger day by day. He posed a threat because of both his current power and his potential. I should have known that even just 3 days ago, when I contacted them about the threat he made on Olympus, that he would have gotten stronger by now. I should have made adjustments for that! I'm a damned fool!

 _ **TOOOOOOONN!**_

I looked back up to the screens in front of me. The Atlas bastard had been struck down by a powerful lightning strike. It's that damned Zeus. What has he been doing all this time?! How long will it be until he gets there?! I can assure him that his damned son Ares is not making negotiations look good right now!

"..Rrrrrrrrghhhhhhhh!"

Atlas growled as he lifted himself up. He quickly ran to a small mountain that was closer to being the size of a hill at only 15 meters and punched the base of it. Cracks ran along the entire base of the mini mountain until it reached 180 degrees all around to the back. After that, Atlas picked up the mini mountain without breaking a sweat and tossed it straight at the line of green ghosts watching them from atop the canyon.

 _ **DOONNNN!**_

The mountain broke the piece of the canyon the spirit looking figures stood on, but it made no difference. They were left standing there unaffected. It wasn't something that was a logical move. He was simply doing it out of pure rage.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

He howled into the dark grey sky in rage. There was no one he had left to direct his rage at. Yet he couldn't escape. The only way he could get out was by killing Ise and Hermes.

"Zeeeuuuuuuuussss!"

He cried out to Zeus, the God of Gods. He began rambling a speech.

"Gods of Olympus!...I call upon you!...And as if to answer my calls with mockery, you send me a child!? Youuu worthless cowaaaaaards! Where is your 'honour'?! Where is your 'strength'?! Where is the 'wrath of the Gods'?! Where is the 'might of Olympus'?! Answer meee! Zeeeeeeeeeuuus!"

He continued to howl into the sky as his rage built and built. More power was released from him than ever before as he made his final calls.

"ANSWER MEEE! OLYMPUUUUUUS! ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUS!...FAAAAAAAAAATHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRR!"

—Just as he made that final call, a powerful streak of red light descended upon the rubble that encased Ise just before.

 _ **SHHUUUUUUUUUUUUNNN!**_

—?! What?! What is that?! The power of one of the Gods? No, this is different. It resembles the power of the Evil-God!

 _ **SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!**_

Ise's body began to emerge from the rubble, levitating, as a loud booming voice was heard throughout the environment.

 **《This day, it was brought to fruition as the result of my own actions. I shall bear the burden responsibility for my own mistakes. You have fought well, boy.》**

That voice, it's one I don't recognize. Atlas is glaring at the powerful light with absolute contempt. He recognizes it. Ah, if this is the case….Then this power must be…

 **《I was foolish never to realize this possibility. This situation, it is my responsibility and mine alone. There will be no more 'punishment' for my actions. Instead, I will atone for this mistake here. I have already made my decision. Together, on this day, all that is Titan Atlas shall fall. I will give you everything I have left. Use it and rid this world of my other half. Use everything. My power and my spirit. Use it to lay down this monster to rest. Use it to defeat him. My son. _Use the remaining power - of the Titan Atlas!》_**

With that last word, the Son of Atlas gave one last roar to the light that enveloped Ise.

"FAAAAAAATHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

 _ **SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNN!**_

Ise's body was swallowed by the red light. It began to be absorbed into his form. His skin started to form what looked like lights in the shape of cracks on it. His skin became a dark ash color resembling molten rock. And his eyes began glowing red. In every way, it resembled the form of the Son of Atlas. There was only one difference. Ise's body began to form symbols on it.

Greek symbols. Strength, endurance, astronomy, war. All of those Greek symbols rested on a different limb, but that did not imply that it was restricted to one.

The last detail that separated the two was the pressure being released from Ise. Ise's pressure took on a color. A deep red, almost resembling an aura.

Ise's body finally touched the ground, the moment it did cracks formed around and away from his form for over 50 meters. And the entire immediate environment surrounding Ise was destroyed.

 _ **CRACK CRACK CRACK!**_

What was left hovering in a crater, was Ise with a ferocious expression of blind rage. The power was so vast that he had become a mindless berserker. But that power-! I grabbed my headset again and spoke into it.

"Ise! That power is too much for you to contain! Your body can't handle it! You need to release it as soon as possible or you may not survive! Do you understand what I'm saying to you Ise?! Use it! Use it now!"

Before Ise could do anything, Atlas launched himself towards him in a blind rage.

"FAAATHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRR!"

Just as he was about to strike Ise—

 _ **DON!**_

A strike ended up connecting with his face instead and launched him away.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!**_

The body of Atlas was sent flying away at a speed and force that was unreal. He was launched an unbelievable distance away with in the long and wide canyon. Possibly even Kilometers.

"..Fuuu…"

A hot breath of steam was released from Ise's aggressive snarl. He bent his knees as if preparing to jump and—

 _ **TOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN!**_

—?! He jumped with such force that the ground around him for at least 100 meters broke under the pressure. He launched up so high that my cameras lost track of him. It wasn't until what felt like 20 seconds passed did something happen.

—Ise was suddenly about to land on Atlas with a prepared strike. He jumped that distance with one hop!? But within the next second, Ise landed on Atlas and brought his fist down upon him.

The strike was so powerful that it created a crater over 200 meters in diameter and sent a dust cloud into the sky over 280 meters high.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**_

The strike that was too powerful had made the realization into an obvious fact. Two beings with this much raw power….It had begun…..A battle between Gods.

 _ **DON!**_

Out from the absurdly large and deep crater emerged one figure. It was Ise.

"UURGH—GUH—NGH!"

His body was shaking and he looked to be in pain. He was struggling. Struggling against his own power. I said before that the power would kill him, this is true. However, if it comes down to it, it may be more likely that it will drive him mad first.

Pure, unadulterated, Godly power. Rushing through every part of his body simultaneously. Without warning and without question, abruptly being handed such power. There were most likely no coherent thoughts in his head. If there were any, it would be Ddraig telling him where to direct his power and rage to. There was no controlling it.

At most, he has 10, no 5 minutes. 5 minutes until it either completely destroys his body, or rips his sanity from him….I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand.

The most terrifying part of all of this is— _Ise is fighting in his base form_.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Ise howled into the sky with a deep beast like voice. It resembled the voice of the original Atlas—

 **-[!]-**

[Take my spirit and my power]!? Could it be?!

 _ **ZIP!**_

The form of Atlas suddenly appeared behind Ise, ready to strike. Ise flipped around with such speed that I could hardly follow. His momentum from his spin allowed him to land his fist directly into Atlas' face before he strike. Powerful winds were sent throughout the canyon from the punch and another unreasonable crater formed beneath them.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!**_

Atlas was launched back into a rock formation, crashing through countless standing boulders and other shapes until he crashed into the ground.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

Ise immediately jumped another crazy height and landed straight into the cloud of dust Atlas was covered in. In less than a second, a body was launched out with the sound of a thunderous strike, sending it over 200 meters away from the dust cloud. It was Ise.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!**_

Ise was flying at such a fast velocity that it felt like 30 seconds before he finally started tumbling on the ground.

 _ **DON!**_

But as he was sliding, Ise planted his claws into the ground to stop himself. He continued sliding for 20 more meters, breaking the ground along the way, until he finally stopped.

 _ **TOOON!**_

Atlas' body jumped out from the rock formation area and launched him a ridiculous distance. He landed on the ground, but the momentum was so strong it kept him sliding on his feet towards Ise for over 50 meters. When he and Ise were finally close, they both sent strikes that collided with one another's fists.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!**_

The force of the collision sent a shockwave that broke the ground and rock formations around them for over what was easily 270 meters. The power was so great that the cracks ran all the way up to the side of the canyon closest to them and collapsed some of it.

Ise brought up his other fist and sent upwards towards Atlas' jaw. The moment it collided the ground beneath them cratered even further and deeper while Atlas' body was sent flying high up into the sky.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNN!**_

Atlas' body flew up hundreds of meters into the sky. So high that his back ended up colliding with the barrier set over by Ares himself. The collision caused what looked like cracks to form around the origin of Atlas' impact and spread out for around 10 meters. So that barrier can withstand such power. That punch could have easily obliterated most Ultimate-Class Devils in a flash.

The moment Atlas' body disconnected from the barrier and began free falling, Ise launched up (only creating a larger crater), and collided with his body.

 _ **TOOOOOON!**_

Ise grabbed onto Atlas' body as they both began free falling. He didn't hesitate and sent relentless strikes as they fell from the air. Ise was able to connect almost all of his attacks, but soon enough, Atlas' was able to flip their positions to him being on top. He placed his legs on Ise's stomach and pushed down with absolute force that shook the air. Ise was sent plummeting to the ground.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!**_

The crash sent up a dust cloud so tall it covered the descending form of Atlas'. But at the last second, I could see something jumped out from the dust before Atlas landed. Ise was flipping horizontally in the air as he gained distance from his previous spot. Atlas crashed onto the empty ground.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!**_

Ise immediately shot himself towards Atlas once he landed. This time, Atlas was prepared. They both readied their attacks and once Ise reached him, both of their attacks collided with each other's faces.

 _ **DOO—DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!**_

Without hesitation, they both sent furious strikes that shook the canyon at each other relentlessly and ruthlessly.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

Many rock formations around them cracked and collapsed from the shockwaves of the punches alone. It wasn't reasonable to call what they stood on ground anymore. It was nothing but destruction all around. This was power that surpassed imagination. The brutality of it was outmatched by the sheer scale. The idea that Ise was one of the ones causing such destruction was absurd. The only image in my mind of him that could do such a thing would be the Juggernaut Drive. But this, this was not the strength of a Devil.

It was only then that I noticed the distance between the two and Hermes who was lying at the sidelines. He's gripping the place where his arm used to be and can't move much. He's only about 50 meters away from them. Though it might sound ridiculous to say, they are too close to him. If they get any closer, he will be caught up in the crossfire.

 _ **DON! DON!**_

—! In the midst of their altercation, Ise suddenly grabbed both of Atlas hands and began pushing him back. ?!- He's pushing him away from Hermes! So there is still some sanity left in him! Good boy Ise!

 _ **CRACK**_

Atlas planted his feet firmly into the ground and began pushing back. Now, him and Ise were caught in a struggle of who could push who. However, they weren't the ones that started moving. Instead, the ground starting cracking in between them. The cracks grew larger and larger. Soon enough, the earth began to split.

 _ **CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK!**_

The canyon itself began to almost split in half slowly as they pushed against each other. They growled in each other's faces ferociously. No progress was being made between them. Until—

 **[Boost!]**

—?! Ise's gauntlet was on his hand.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

No wait! The gauntlet alone doesn't have the capability to boost that many times in quick succession. This is-!

—?! Two gauntlets! There are two gauntlets on Ise's hands! Could it be?! Could he be trying to conserve stamina by specifically only forming the minimum amount of armor from Scale Mail necessary to boost that much!? Did Ise ever possess such ability?! No, it can't be! Not to mention, he uses the power of Atlas so expertly as if it were instinct! There's no way Ise would know to have enough proper control or even know how many boosts would be sufficient amount needed without "overheating" him! Then, as I thought, he must be being affected by..!

 _ **DOOOONNNN!**_

Ise headbutted Atlas and sent him back only a few meters. With that much power, there's no way Ise would know well enough to hold back that much. Ise quickly shot towards Atlas and began giving him a combo of attacks. Every time Atlas would counterattack, Ise would parry and counterattack back. He's gaining the upper hand!

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON** **DON DON!**_

Soon enough, Atlas sent a strike that missed and Ise slipped under him to strike his abdomen.

 _ **DOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!**_

"PUGAH-!"

Atlas vomited blood at the attack. It was only now that I noticed there was damage on both of their bodies. Most of Ise's damage was from the previous fight, but Atlas was now properly damaged. And that last attack seemed to prove extremely effective. It was powerful but didn't send him flying back. Almost like it was precisely released into a controlled point.

 _ **Thud!**_

Atlas fell to his knees while clutching his stomach. Could he finally be done?!

"Rrrgh—RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHHH!"

No, he began to stand slowly.

 _ **Ssssss**_ …

His power began to overflow….But this time it seemed different. This time it seemed explosive….

 _ **SSSSSSSS!**_

"ISE!"

Before I could warn him.

"Wait!"

—A voice suddenly interrupted from near them. The voice of a man.

"...Hyas?..."

For the first time, Atlas spoke in a quiet, non threatening tone. Rather, he seems shocked by the man's appearance. How did he get in? No, wait. Perhaps he didn't. He may have been waiting there the whole time?

"I followed you here, Telamon. Though I couldn't match your speed, I was able to make it to this canyon right when it sealed. It ended up trapping me alongst side of you."

The man called Atlas, 'Telamon'. In myth, the original Atlas was once referred to as "Atlas Telamon", which means 'Enduring Atlas'. Telamon must have been a name he was referred to as by this person. This person, Atlas called him "Hyas". The Titan Atlas was the father to many daughters, but only one son, the one named Hyas. Until the creation of his second "son", Hyas was the only one that existed...They are "brothers"..

Atlas looked at him with anger, but the deep hatred he bore for Olympus and his father was absent! Could this be-?! Could this perhaps be the chance to show mercy?! Redemption? Ise was observing silently. Yes, good. It seems that he was able to expunge enough power to maintain sanity for a bit. Watch closely, Ise.

This is it...

"Why-?! Why are you here, Hyas?!"

"I've come to stop you, foolish younger brother of mine."

"Don't call me your brother!"

Atlas pointed a finger in the brown haired man's (Hyas) face.

"You-! You are not my blood! My blood...My blood is nothing but cold stone crafted into being! You-! His blood runs through your veins, but I-! You...are not my brother!"

"I understand it brother…..that hatred you hold in your heart…..I understand it….."

Atlas snapped as he suddenly got in Hyas face and growled.

"YOU-! Do not-! Understand it-!"

"...I understand what it means that you are alone…"

Atlas snarled and turned abruptly to face away.

"...No!...You do not understand! I was left alone to be hated!...Loneliness and contempt, all for my existence to indulge, you know nothing of what I have felt! And you are all to blame! He is to blame! It is he that they loathe me so much for! He is the reason! But now that he is gone….I have nothing!"

He yelled into Hyas face. The thing Atlas hated most, his father, was no more. Now that he had given Ise all that he was left, he no longer existed. This Atlas now had no direction for his rage and sorrow. Nothing, but Olympus, Ise, and himself. Or possibly anything left that is associated with his father in some way. I fear the direction this goes may lead to…..Hyas retained his calm expression.

"Did you truly loathe him so?..."

Atlas growled in a low tone with no words. Hyas slowly lifted his arms.

"...In that case, would it not be sufficient to erase the greatest representation of him from this world?...His children.."

—?! Hyas is suggesting for Atlas to kill his family. No, more than that, he is suggesting Atlas to kill him on the spot. I see. Yes, this is it. The ultimate test. Hyas seems to have a connection with Atlas considering their interaction. Hyas must be the person he actually cares for. That's why he's offering up his life. If he can kill Hyas, he can kill anyone. At that point, there is no saving him. Are you watching Ise?

"...Rr….Rrrr…."

Atlas releases low growls as he approaches Hyas slowly. There is anger building in his eyes, but it is inconsistent. Atlas brings his hands to hover over Hyas throat. He's hesitating. It could be possible…

 _ **Grip!**_

"Urgh—!"

Atlas began choking Hyas, but Hyas did not struggle. He merely continued to stand with it. As the seconds passed there was no indication of Atlas' grip getting tighter or looser.

"...Rrr….Rrrgghh!.."

Atlas began choking tighter as some rage seemed to slowly build in him. Hyas fell to his knees from losing strength. Atlas did not release his grip…...come on, let this be the good result.

"...Rrrgh!….Rrrrrggghhh!"

Atlas began choking tighter. It was only when one of my drones caught view of his eyes…...No…..He is…

"Rrrgghh! Rrrrrrrrrrgghhh!"

 _ **Ssss!**_

Atlas' body began releasing steam as he choked. His expression of rage grew more apparent. No…..He's not going to stop….He is…..too far gone…

"Rrrgghh! RRRRRRRGGGHHH!"

He….will never stop.

I lightly removed the transmitter in my ear and lowered my head. I spoke, though I knew he couldn't hear me. No, precisely because of that, I spoke.

"Ise…"

Atlas continued choking Hyas. His eyes began to lose their light. Atlas' eyes glowed a brighter red. Hyas spoke one last time.

"...I'm…..sor...ry…."

Atlas continued.

— _That was it_.

 _ **GRIP!**_

"WHA-?!"

Atlas grip was released as he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Ise held him in a chokehold. His expression was grim.

I'm sorry, Ise.

"RRGH! AGH!"

Atlas struggled against his grip by elbowing Ise's abdomen and pulling at his face. But Ise did not even flinch. He spoke.

"You'll never stop…"

Ise placed his hands on the top of Atlas' head and the bottom of his chin separately. I lowered my gaze as I spoke to myself and heard Atlas struggle.

"Do it…"

"AGH—!"

And with one loud thunderous clap that echoed through the canyon, Ise snapped Atlas' neck.

 _ **SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!**_

—As if the world moved in slow motion, Atlas' body fell to its knees. Then slowly tipped over to fall on its side. The last movements he made, were his bloodshot eyes looking up to his brother….before going completely limp.

"...Brother?..."

Hyas called out to Atlas', but there was no answer. He approached his body on his knees and began shaking it.

"Brother..! Brother!..."

To no avail.

"..."

His gaze slowly shifted to Ise. Ise could only step back and avert his gaze as if he was experiencing a great conflict in his heart from his own actions.

At that moment, the barrier around the canyon collapsed.

 _ **PIIIIIIKKKKK!**_

It's gone! Ise suddenly began struggling as if he was in pain. The power! The conflict within him gave rise back for the power to spark. I immediately picked up a magic slip that had the destination set on it. I'm coming Ise.

Right before I teleported, I watched a powerful lightning strike land near Ise.

 _ **TOOOONNNN!**_

From out of the smoke of the lightning strike emerged a well built man in white robes, long white hair, white beard, and sandals. Zeus.

"Well done, my boy."

He placed his hand on Ise's chest as he passed him. At that moment, red particles burst forth from Ise's body and he fell to his knees. He expelled the last of the power! I'm on my way!

 ** _SHIIIN!_**

Within almost an instant, I reopened my eyes and appeared in the canyon. I ran to Ise who was on his knees. He called out to me drowsily.

"...Sen..sei?.."

His body fell over, but I caught hold of him before he could fall.

"Good job, Ise. Damn good job. You did well."

Zeus stood above the two brothers with a solemn expression.

"It seems this outcome was inevitable."

 _ **Glare!**_

Hyas switched his gaze to Zeus with a glare of pure hatred. It seems that he truly cared for the being he considered his "brother". Considering their interaction, they most likely did not have the chance to spend as much time together as they both desired. Whatever tragedy befell Atlas, no one else was there to experience it with him. For that reason, I see regret as much as hatred in Hyas eyes.

Hyas stood with his brother's lifeless body in his arms and began to walk away silently. He stopped before passing us. His gaze shifted to Ise's unconscious body that I held in my arms. Our positions were essentially the same, but the only difference was that body I carried in my arms was alive. The parallels were not lost on me. It was as if I stood before a mirror.

"..."

Hyas expression turned into a complicated one upon laying his eyes on Ise. There was a mixture of Anger, Sorrow, and Regret. It was as if he did not know his own feelings towards the "monster" who had slain his brother being nothing but a meager boy.

He turned his painful gaze away and walked off into the distance. Where they would go, I truly do not know.

Above me, there was what looked to be a golden chariot shining brilliantly in the air. Horses with manes which looked like they were made from pure light. It came to a stop beside Zeus.

"Helios."

It was the Sun-God, Helios. Zeus pointed towards Hermes on the sidelines.

"Take Hermes."

Helios nodded and whipped his horses forward towards Hermes. Zeus approached me.

"Governor."

I turned to him while holding Ise's sleeping body. His gaze shifted down towards him.

"A fine young man. He did well today."

I responded to him with a no nonsense attitude.

"I was not informed of his true strength. You never told me he would be so outrageously powerful, Zeus."

I could feel the slight venom on my tongue. Zeus sighed as he stroked his beard.

"I did not realize myself that he would rise to such levels. Despite receiving his threat to Olympus from Hermes, I heeded not enough mind to it. I was foolish to believe he would not grow in such a short amount of time. Leaving Olympus was my first mistake, dragging another faction into it during times of negotiation was my next. I sincerely apologize. If the boy awakes, let him know that I am sorry."

I couldn't help but smile bitterly.

"Hmph. Even when he does, he'll simply smile and shrug it off. He's just that type of stupid boy."

"Hoh. Yes, I have heard. Truly, this generation of the Heavenly Dragons hosts are odd fellows aren't they?"

Zeus took a small breath and began to walk away.

"When the boy awakes, tell him this: He has done a fine job. He will surely turn to be a splendid warrior. Though it may seem an exaggeration, tell him that he has saved Olympus. I will be sure to have Hephaestus forge him something interesting in return for his great deed. Should he ever desire another faithful contraption beyond that, all he must do is simply complete a task on behalf of the Gods, and he shall be rewarded marvelously."

I scowled.

"My student is not the errand boy of Olympus."

He placed his hand up as if to ease my worries.

"Hmph. Of course not. I would never imply such a thing. I merely wished to offer him the equal opportunity every great warrior receives when he is in favor of the Gods. Despite what you may believe, we need no such errand runner. That's precisely why we have kept Hermes and Theseus."

We both chuckled lightly. I asked Zeus one last question.

"What of Ares?"

Zeus scoffed in disgust.

"Fff! The mongrel….He is an issue that I shall see to myself. I shall deal with the creaton personally."

Zeus turned away.

"Farewell, Governor. Until next we meet, I shall make sure to take proper consideration for the alliances. You can tell the boy he is to thank for that."

"Farewell."

With that goodbye, a lightning strike landed upon Zeus and he disappeared.

 _ **TOOOOOONNNNN!**_

He most likely went straight to Olympus. I noticed that the sky finally began to clear and the sun was shining. Above me, I could see the chariot of Helios make a quick pass. Someone dropped from it and landed ahead of me.

 _ **SLAM!**_

"Thank you, Helios! I'll be sure to ask Dionysus for some good drink to give you!"

The man who landed in front of me shouted that in a jolly tone to the chariot that was flying off in the distance. It was a man who resembled Zeus, but the garbs he was wearing were a bit different. He had long brown hair and large brown beard like Zeus. Though, compared to Zeus his attitude was more laid back. He really seemed like a jolly old man. He began approaching me.

"Governor!"

He approached me with a smile. Yes, this man is—

"Poseidon."

"Forgive me for my slight tardiness."

He stopped in front of me as I scoffed at him.

"Fff! Slight?"

"Ahahahaha! Yes, I am a tad late aren't I?"

He stroked his beard with an impressed expression as his gaze shifted to Ise.

"So the boy did it, did he?"

"Yes, he did."

"Astonishing. For such a modest existence such as him to wield and control such immeasurable power. That battle surely touched the realms of Godhood. I knew from the moment I saw him face the Lernean Hydra with bravery that he would be a fearsome warrior, but never on this scale. Heracles would have given a standing ovation in amusement."

He says that while observing the destruction in the large wasteland. It truly isn't even a canyon anymore. It's been split down the middle already, so maybe it's more accurate to call that part a canyon instead.

"Though, I am truly happy to have witnessed the [Triaina] even before his match in the Devil world. Such a splendid power deserves a splendid name! Well chosen! Hahahahaha!"

"I'd prefer if you rambled on about that to Ise instead of myself."

"Ah, yes, yes, that reminds me! This 'Rating game', the match he will be participating in against a fellow Devil group, when will that be taking place? I had heard it was postponed."

"Ah, yes. It was. It will be taking place in a few weeks. I'll notify you when that time comes."

"Yes, please do! My brother and I have already been allowed audience by the Devil-King boy so it would be terrible if we missed it. Though, it is unfortunate. That match will surely not reach a scale comparable to this battle. Lest the boy somehow awakens the faded spirit of the deceased Titan, then we might have a show, Hahahahaha!"

I narrowed my eyes at his remark. But he smiled.

"Well, that's enough out of this old man. Let me know when the boy has his match. I will be sure to greet him there. I dearly wish to have a pleasant conversation with the Red Dragon Emperor who loves breasts, Hohohoho~"

"Ah, we're rebranding a bit."

"Hoh, is that so? Well, even if you do, that won't change what is inside him will it?"

"Mm. Impossible."

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Poseidon laughed heartily. At that moment, a handsome young warrior landed a few meters away from us with sword and shield in hand.

 _ **DOOONNN!**_

"Have no fear! I have arrived!"

….

Poseidon spoke in a flat tone.

"Ah, Theseus…...You're late."

….

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"Also, you're fired."

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaasaaaaaaaaaaat?!"

"Hahahahahahaha! He is a funny lad to jest isn't he, Governor?"

 _ **SHIIN!**_

I was already leaving by magic circle.

—That was the day that the mythological existence known as the Titan Atlas - was fizzled out by the Red Dragon Emperor.

 **Part 4**

 **|Ise|**

"Mm…Ah..."

I felt a small weight on my unimaginably sore body.

"Muu...Ise-sama…"

Are? That voice...that's…

"..Ravel?"

I opened my eyes. Rather than being in what I remembered was a wasteland, I was in a medical room of sorts. This is one of the infirmaries of the Grigori facility. My body is completely covered in bandages, making me look almost like a mummy.

And of course - on top of me was a sleeping Ravel.

"..Ise-sama…"

"...R-R-Ravel!?"

Just as I became embarrassed for some reason, I flinched at the harsh pain in my body.

"You shouldn't move. Your body is basically a broken, burnt stick right now."

I heard a voice from beside my bed.

"Sensei?"

It was Sensei who was leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"...Sensei...what happened?"

He looked at me seriously.

"You killed Atlas."

—The memory of Atlas' neck being snapped in my hands flashed through my mind.

 _ **SNAP!**_

 **-[!]-**

…..That's right….I killed him…..I made my decision…

"You were right, Ise."

"Eh?"

Sensei said that suddenly. He looked straight at me

"You made the right decision. His existence was one that would not have been quenched. His rampage would have continued until him or the Gods were all dead. You made the right move at the perfect time. Well done, Ise."

Sensei finished that with a small smile…..Is that so? So i made the right choice after all…..But even so…

"...That man….Hyas was his name?...The way he looked at me…..I couldn't explain it….It was as if he was asking…'why'?..."

Sensei sighed and nodded his head solemnly.

"Of course. In the end, even if he was going to be murdered, you killed his 'brother'. I'm not sure of their relationship, but from what I could see they were a bit close. Not unbelievably close, but there was an obvious desire to be closer in both of them. The regret in his eyes was the regret of someone who never had the chance to become a proper sibling."

"...Was it….really not possible to save him?"

Sensei stepped up to the bed and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Ise. Remove that doubt from your heart. I understand your feelings, but the real answer is no. It makes sense that you would think this way after witnessing that glimmer of hope, but that's exactly what makes situations like that so difficult. Killing the already irredeemable bastards is easy, but concretely determining the moment that it is necessary to eliminate an enemy because he cannot be saved is what is so taxing. There are times when you feel doubt in facing these enemies. Times when you were sure they can be brought back to the light. But these types of fellows are the ones always standing on the edge. All it takes is one moment. One moment - and that person is no longer within reach. That's when you must stop them. That's when you must rip them from this world. Atlas was the perfect example for the demonstration of this concept. In only one moment, he proved it was too late for him. That hope was snuffed out - and then you moved. You truly made the right decision."

...Sensei finished his speech while lifting his hand from my shoulder…..I see…..Yes, I knew that. At that time, once Atlas eyes had begun glowing so brightly, that's when I understood it. That no matter what, he would never stop. It would not end there. He would go on to kill many others, and the seeds of hatred would be planted elsewhere as the result of his actions. Hatred would lead to revenge, then to death, then to further hatred. It would become a vicious cycle. It would never end. That's why I had to kill him.

He was already dead and gone.

 _ **DON!**_

—?! Suddenly, Sensei's back was turned to me and he had a fist planted into the wall.

"S-Sensei?..."

"...I am a fool.."

He said that in a low voice. His voice sounded as if he was deeply regretful of something. What is…?

"I had believed that it would be a good choice to put my faith in the Gods of Olympus…..despite not being an allied force…..I believed it would be the bridge between gaps…..to kill two birds with one stone…..The Gods would offer us assistance, and in exchange we would eliminate a high-potential future threat…...you managed to survive, but…...I am a fool..…[ _Becoming stronger, greater experience_ ]...these worthless excuses…..I am…...No. _Once again_ , I have proven to myself…..I am a failure of a Sensei…."

Wha-? Sensei unexpectedly began saying such things…..these...are his true feelings?...

"...I should not have sent you into that battle the way I did….The burdens I placed on you mentally, physically, and emotionally…..It is inexcusable that as a teacher I can try to justify this with any sort of celebration…..in the end, this accomplishment was yours. Yours and yours alone. I am nothing but the fool who placed you in the face of death, expecting you to stand against its might without fault, and then praising you for my careless actions…..I'm sorry, Ise."

…..He….He said all of that….no way…..I….I never imagined that Sensei…

No. That's wrong. Sensei is a person too. Even if he seems untouchable, everyone has their weak moments. Sensei isn't just a mysterious, mischievous scientist. He also has worries. He also has regrets. Even if he can't show it as a leader or a sensei, they're still there.

It was the same with me. Even though I had always smiled and moved forward for my group, there were things that were weighing heavy on my heart too. Things that nobody else saw. Things that nobody else tried to see. That feeling of not being noticed….even though it might have felt better to keep those things from being seen, in the end, the feeling of no one trying to see them…...It hurt more than anything in the world…

"...No. That's wrong, Sensei."

Sensei remained still as I began to speak.

"..Sensei is….I'm not going to say that what you did was the best idea…...but….even so, thanks to what happened, because you sent me there…..I ended up learning an invaluable lesson. A lesson that will stay with me for the rest of my life. I ended up accomplishing something that I never thought was possible for me. An accomplishment that weighs even heavier than my own life. I had once read that when a God dies, whatever purpose he serves suddenly goes into disarray. So if someone like Poseidon or another important God were to fall….It would be chaos until their rebirth….I never thought I could possibly do something more significant than with Loki. But….because of what happened, I now know this feeling…..this feeling of accomplishing something for the greater good…..all this time I had never felt it. Not in Kyoto, not versus Loki, only during the times when it affected my group. But now….I feel like I've kept the weight of the world from falling…..I truly felt like I did something for the greater good. Not just as a simple pawn in a larger plan or just another piece of the puzzle, but as the only one who stood in the way of catastrophe….This feeling. The feeling that I have now that I know that I was able to prevent something so diabolical. The feeling that there was an entire side of the world that I protected…...It feels better than anything I've ever felt before…..maybe it's wrong for me to say that. Maybe I'm starting to become a bad person if I feel this happy about it…..but…."

I took a breath before continuing. I could tell Sensei was peering over his shoulder, but I couldn't see his expression.

"...Without Sensei….none of this would have been possible. I wouldn't be where I am at now. I wouldn't have gotten this strong. I wouldn't have all these new developing skills. I wouldn't have any maturity to pride myself on….most of all, I wouldn't even be here….I wouldn't have been alright if Sensei didn't come to my rescue that time at home…..I don't know what would have happened to me…..I would have been…..Yeah. It's true. There are times when Sensei does stuff I don't like. Times when he does stupid stuff. Times when he does crazy experiments. Times when he annoys me. Times when he is irresponsible. Even times where he infuriating…..But…..In the end, that's just my Sensei. And if I had to be honest with you…."

I tried giving the best smile I could physically muster - and I spoke those words which once made my heart feel lighter as well.

 _ **"There's no one else I would rather have as my Sensei!"**_

…

…

…

…

"Hmph."

Sensei made a small sound. It sounded like a laugh or maybe a scoff, but I couldn't tell.

"...When it comes to someone like me - hearing stuff like that, it kind of makes me feel worse in a way, you know?...You have a talent for hurting people and not knowing it, Ise."

"E-Eh? W-Was what I said wrong..?"

I asked with concern, but Sensei ruffled my hair with a gentle smile..?

"...No. Not at all."

….? Sensei began to walk off.

"Huh? Sensei? Where are you going?"

He waved his hand back at me as he exited the room.

"I've got some preparations to make. You rest up for a couple days. Enjoy each other's company, lovebirds."

Huh? Lovebirds?

"...Muu...Ise-sama…"

"Ah, ah, ah! R-R-Ravel! H-H-Hey! You're on my waist! Y-Your head is right next to it! Wake up, wake up! I mean no wait! Don't wake up! Don't look under the blanket!"

* * *

After that, Sensei decided not have the footage aired as part of the episodes being released. But due to a certain journalistic agency paying off a Grigori member, the footage ended up being leaked. Sensei reprimanded the Grigori member for it and my organization as the Oppai Dragon managed by Grayfia-san sued the agency.

In the end, considering that the damage had already been done, Sensei and I decided to pull back. The Grigori member was reinstated and vowed to never do something like that again, while I informed Grayfia-san to drop the lawsuit.

After that, the footage was released as an official episode, but it was marked only for mature audiences and aired at theatres only, as to prevent any children audiences from possibly seeing it at home.

Despite the film industry in the Underworld being quite young, that episode ended up being one the most viewed pieces of entertainment in the industry, causing my personal finances to skyrocket. And it ended up being the most viewed showing of the year in theatres, even above the Magical girl Leviathan movie that had just been released.

* * *

"Azazel."

"Ah, Barakiel. There you are."

"Has Hyoudou Issei made his return?"

"Ah, yeah. He's right in that room I just left. You can go see him if you want, he's awake."

"I see. Very well."

"Alright, till later."

"Wait, Azazel."

"Hm? What is it?"

"...There is a tear shedding from your eye."

"...Ah, so there is. Pay no mind to it. Till later."

"..."

 **-DxD-**

"Um, Sensei. Why am I here again?"

It's been a couple days since the incident involving the Son of Atlas. I'm currently standing in a big room with Sensei within the facility. For some reason, the room looks like a photography studio. It has different styles of furniture like couches on the sidelines. There's an exotic looking bed too. There's also large things that look like green screens, but they're not green screens. I've seen these before. These are those high tech type of things that can generate an image on the spot instead of being added in during the editing. It's basically an on the spot green screen of sorts. The film industry in the human world would kill to have these. They are already used in a lot of the Underworld's productions. Also, there's a wardrobe rack to the side with different clothes.

So yeah. I'm in a room that looks like a photography studio for models for some reason.

"Well, maybe we should wait until the professionals get here."

That was all Sensei said with a mischievous smirk. Oh no….As I was dreading over what Sensei could possibly have in store for me, someone burst through the door.

 _ **Slam!**_

"Alright, where is he?"

—! The door was suddenly kicked open. A group of black shirted young folks came through the door. But they were led in by….

"Hm? This is him?"

A person stood in front of me. No, let me correct that. A child stood in front of me.

"I am not a child."

—?! What the-?! The girl suddenly said that while staring up at me blankly. It's a cute short girl with long, black (messy/scruffy/unkempt) hair, grey colored eyes that looked like dead fish eyes, glasses, and a hollow expression. Who…

"I am Helga."

—?! She spoke again! What the-?! Is she reading my mind or something?! Wait, she has a white lab coat that looks too big for her on! Maybe she's one of the freaky Grigori members with a device for reading minds!

"No. You are just too easy to read. Also, I'm a Devil. Can't you tell, _Godkiller_? Lastly, the lab coat means nothing. It's just a fashion statement."

—?! She's reading my mind! She's 100% reading my fucking mind! Even if she denies it I don't believe her!

"Sensei! Who is this loli character?!"

"I already told you, I'm Helga."

"I wasn't asking you!"

"I'm the most qualified person to answer about myself. Why would ask the Governor?"

"Just shut it!"

Sensei laughed at our interaction as he introduced the loli.

"Ise, meet Helga. Helga here is gonna help us out with our little mini trial today."

"A pleasure."

Helga said that blankly as she raised the back of her hand and held it out to me.

"...Huh..?"

She raised a brow.

"What? Have you never treated a lady with delicacy before? Your gentleman skills are terrible. It's no wonder you can fight so brutally on that show of yours."

Huh?! This little-! This damn loli just said something really rude out of nowhere! You're telling me you expected me to just kiss a stranger's hand like that without hesitating?!

"I'm still waiting."

Grrrrrrrr! This damn loli! Sensei whispered to me.

"I suggest you follow along, Ise. This lady is quite the high profile in Devil society you know. Even if you don't recognize her there's no doubt you've seen her work a billion times. You just didn't know it. Anyway, for now just do what she says. This is all a part of the trial."

Sensei says that in my ear. You're telling me to listen to this rude little loli?! I don't care if she's high profile, I don't like her! But if it's part of the trial then-! Aaaaaaaaaagh!

"...Nnn…"

I groaned as I gently grabbed her hand and kissed it. Why do I have to….The loli nodded and pulled her hand abruptly.

"I see. There is delicacy in you. It's just buried underneath. Good. I can work with that."

She began writing something down on the clipboard she held onto. I whispered to Sensei.

"Sensei, who the fuck is this?"

"Ah, well, just to let you know she is from a high profile agency here in the Underworld. She happens to be the top in her field and is well known throughout the entire realm. Her work is plastered everywhere and they say that there isn't a person in existence she can't make look better. Also, you should be grateful, she was extremely difficult to obtain."

"No, that's all nice, but it still doesn't answer my fucking question."

"It's not supposed to."

"I hate you."

"You can't. I'm your irreplaceable sensei remember~"

"I take that back."

"Nope. Too late~"

Deciding that I couldn't get any answers from Sensei, I inspected the loli and her group. Her group was what looked like a bunch of assistants. They were 4 young women and 3 young men wearing black turtleneck shirts and black pants. What are they, going to a funeral? They stood in ready position, as if they were a squad prepared for orders.

Looking back at the loli I could see that she was wearing a badge around her neck that has some Devil writing on it. Um, if I'm looking at it correctly, it says: [Fetish Inc - Modeling agency]?

"Despite what you may think, the fetish actually doesn't stand for anything sexual. It's in reference to sacred items or treasures. So more like fetish as in 'relic or sacred item' dedicated to a God or other mythical being. After all, anyone I work with will become a Fetish when I'm done, I can promise you that. Ah, in that context, I mean it both sexually and nonsexually though."

She says that as she finishes writing whatever on the clipboard. She must have noticed me staring at the badge.

"Hm. You didn't glance at my chest. I'm surprised. Ah, maybe it's because I'm quite flat. Well, sorry about that."

She says that blankly as she hands her clipboard to one of her groupies and they hand her a camera instead.

"Alright, Mr. Hyoudou. No, I'll call you Issei."

Don't just suddenly decide what you get to call people.

"Alright, Issei. Now. Strip."

…

"Strip?..."

Helga lifted her hand and snapped her fingers.

 _ **Snap!**_

At that moment, all of her groupies began to take my clothes off without my consent.

"WHA-?! Ah, Ah! Hey! What the fuck are you do— Get off me!"

Before I knew it, I had been stripped off all my clothes and stood there naked.

"AH!"

I covered my private area in embarrassment. What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuck?! I've been exposed! I'm suddenly naked in front of all these people! They even took off my short arm cast that I was still wearing on my right hand after all those punches I gave Atlas!

"What the Hell are you dooooooooooiiiiiinnngg?!"

"Uncover yourself. You have nothing to be ashamed of here. You are well endowed enough. Besides, I can't measure all of you if you stand in such an awkward position."

"Are you fucking insaaaaaaaannnnee?!"

"There are times."

She says that plainly as she pulls out measuring tape!

"Sensei!? What the fuck is going on?! Am I going to be raped?! Is that part of my trial?!"

"I'm going to be honest with you, Ise—"

"You are?!"

"-The truth is, this trial is one that I've come up with personally. Oh, wait, I guess they're all like that. Let me rephrase that. The other day, I found out from Ravel that you had passed out in the bath again from blood loss. Judging from her attitude and that clue, that means she tried to seduce you in the bath and you passed out because you were too embarrassed."

—! He found out about that! Wait, no, that wasn't what bothered me. What bothered me was his offhand comment.

"You're wrong! That's not what she was trying to do! She was….Ravel isn't like that..."

Sensei had a brief look of realization and nodded his head.

"You're right. Sorry. Ravel isn't the type of girl to run in with that objective. I was wrong about that. What I should have said was, Ravel attempted to get closer to you by giving you some skinship. She was just trying to deepen the bond if she could. That's when you got embarrassed and passed out."

"Yeah, that's right…"

That's right. Ravel isn't like that. She isn't that type of girl. She's more innocent than that. Ravel's different from the other girls. She's bett—

"Anyway, I'm gonna give it to you straight - you need confidence. I told you about it a few weeks ago, but along with being aggressive it's necessary for you to have confidence. If you want to be a harem king these are two vital traits that you must possess. That's why, today we are going to develop your confidence using the power of the [Fetish Queen]."

—!? My confidence?

"W-Well, confidence certainly is necessary for being a harem king. But why the Hell do I need to be naked for it?!"

Helga answered me instead.

"I have worked with many types of people. Building confidence in people is one of my specialties. It's a necessary trait for models. I'm an expert in this. That's why, we're going to start by having you build confidence in the easiest area. Your body. You have a good body. The contours of your muscles are perfectly defined, you have no unnecessary fat, and you're ripped without being terribly bulky. By conventional terms, you're technically perfect."

W-Wow! She actually complimented me while poking at my abs with a pen.

"...T-Thank you.."

"You're welcome, but I've seen better."

Nn-! This damn loli!

"Well, at the very least you have one of the best amongst all of the Devils I have looked at. Honestly, I would say it would look better if your overall attractiveness was increased by other different factors. People are easy to arouse. Someone like you who has a cute, but not amazingly handsome face can still get even more girls than the guy who is flawless. Despite what you may think, people can't accept things that are 'perfect' very easily. They can look at a celebrity who is flawless and be mesmerized by their beauty, but they'll never admit that they feel a certain unease in looking at a person who is perfect. It's unsettling. Meanwhile, someone like you whose attractiveness can be increased only to a certain degree is more likely to attract others because you give off the impression being 'real'. Your attraction is more believable so you feel attainable. This allows people to freely desire you because you seem possible to reach, unlike the perfect fellows. So while the perfect ones would have more people praising their beauty, you would certainly have more people trying to fu— I mean, flocking towards you."

She gives me a whole exposition dump while measuring the parts of my body I'm not covering. Huh….is that really how it works? So you mean that it's more likely for someone like me to get girls jumping at me compared to Kiba? I find that unbelievable.

"That expression tells me you find it unbelievable. I don't blame you. But that's the truth. Let me ask you something, take for example that handsome fellow in your group. When you look at him what impression do you get about his appearance?"

...Kiba?

"...Well, if I had to say, it's like looking at a painting. He doesn't really seem to have any flaws."

She nodded her head and—

 _ **Pull!**_

She removed my hands from my crotch area!?

"AH!"

Before I could react any further, she just looked at me with a stern expression rather than her hollow one.

"Enough. We're not children, we're adults. I already told you there's nothing to be ashamed of. This is also a part of building confidence. Have confidence in your own body. It isn't like you're out in public. Even if you were, you have nothing to be ashamed of. Your body is fine. There's nothing wrong with it. Now, let me do my work."

"N-No no no no way! There's no way! How the Hell am I supposed to be okay with this?!"

"Let me ask you this, what exactly is wrong with your body?"

"N-No, it's not an issue of something being wrong with it! It's just embarrassing!"

"What part of it is embarrassing?"

"It's-! I mean-! It's not like anybody wants to see me naked!"

"Hm? I don't remember anyone here saying they were disgusted by you. Did any of you say it?"

She asked her groupies and they all shook their heads.

"That's not the point! It's just-! It's not something you should be showing random people!"

"Mm. I can understand that. But the reason you should be refraining from showing people would only be out of consideration for them, not because you are ashamed of it. This attitude of yours isn't consideration. You're just embarrassed to show yourself because you think it's shameful. I imagine you aren't embarrassed at showing yourself to other men in a bathhouse?"

"N-No…."

"But with women it's different right?"

"Well…"

"Exactly. The truth is there is no difference. We are all born in this state. There's nothing shameful about it. You only feel that way because the people you are attracted to are women. You think they will laugh at you don't you? You do have a bad reputation amongst women. Is that why?"

My reputation?...Well, certainly I have always had a bad reputation with women….They would always give me a disgusted look no matter what so…..

"What about the women who are close to you? Do you show yourself to them? Judging by your expression, it seems like you're embarrassed to show them too. Is it because you think they would laugh at you?"

…...That's…..

"I'll take that look in your eyes as a yes. Well, I can tell you now, no one here is laughing. You have nothing to be ashamed of. It's a good body. Besides, it's the body of the 'God-Killing Sekiryuutei'. It's something that you should be proud of, no?"

She ended that with...a light smile…..

"Alright then. No more interruptions. Let's get you to have confidence in your looks."

S-She continued inspecting and measuring me. Even my…..Are you serious? I'm just supposed to be okay with this?..."Nothing to be ashamed of"….maybe she's right?...Ravel didn't laugh at me….but….maybe she was being nice?...

"Alright. I've got it."

Helga stood up and snapped her fingers. Her groupies immediately rolled the wardrobe rack beside her. Helga turned to it and began tossing out different outfits. I continued to cover myself, but as the minutes passed….I started to feel like there wasn't any need to….nobody was really giving me any weird looks….They treated it completely normally...who was I even hiding from?

"No, no, no, no, no. No, no— Yes! This one. I've got it."

She suddenly tossed some clothes back to me.

"Put that on."

"Um—"

"Just do it."

I put the clothes on at her command. It's just a nice white dress shirt and black dress pants. She snapped her fingers.

 _ **Snap!**_

The groupies surrounded me and began messing with my appearance. Some girls took of some gel and started running it through my hair. Another one kept the first few buttons of my shirt undone while straightening out the rest of it. The rest just wiped off the clothes and fixed my pants. Helga clapped her hands.

"Enough."

The appearance they left with was - My hair was smooth and slick, but the hairstyle looks fairly the same. But, it gave off a different impression. Instead of the usual messy, unkempt feel, it gave off the impression that my hair was an actual specific style. No, more than that, it just looks like my hair is "better". Like if I had suddenly gotten better quality hair like Kiba's or Vali's. They were able to make it look this way?

My appearance otherwise is pretty simple. Just a white shirt that's unbuttoned halfway, emphasizing my abs and black slacks that are nicely pressed. Huh, I guess this does look like an outfit a model would be put in.

"Alright. Now give me a beachside."

Helga said that to no one in particular. Behind me, the green screen like device began to generate an image. A beach. On the floor section of the screen, what looked like sand was generated. Ah, that's right. This device has the capability to generate certain terrains like rocks, sands, water, and other simple stuff. Of course it's not really there, but it looks seriously real and feels real to the touch.

"Okay, lie down there."

I went to the fake beach and lied down in the sand.

"Now, imitate his pose."

Helga pointed down in front of me as she prepared her camera. There was a male assistant doing a pose. He was leaning on his arm and keeping himself propped up with his elbow while lying on his side. One of his legs was also bent upward while his other was lying flat. Yeah, that does look like the pose a model would do.

"Imitate his expression as well."

The guy's expression was kind of hard to explain. It looked like he had a distant gaze, but it certainly resembled that sort of "sexy" expression a male model would make…..I have to imitate that? Alright…

 _ **Snap, Snap!**_

Helga snapped her fingers twice and a woman suddenly slid in front of me on queue. She quickly applied some light pink lip balm on me. That's when Helga started snapping pictures.

 _ **Tks! Tks! Tks!**_

"Lift your head up a bit."

I followed her instructions and she snapped more pictures. She looked at her camera roll silently. Somehow, I felt nervous...

"Perfect! Let's step it up a notch!"

...She said that with a scary look in her eyes...

"...Step it up?"

* * *

After that, chaos ensued. I was put into countless outfits and put in different positions, places, furniture, and sometimes even with props in my hands that matched the theme of whatever outfit I wore. With each outfit, Helga became more and more commanding, as if her passion was suddenly sparked.

"The book! Look at the book! You're a reader aren't you?! You love reading! Reading is your life! Look at the book as if it is the love of your life!"

"No, no, no! Don't look _at_ the camera! Look _through_ it! Look beyond the lens! I want to feel like you're peering into my soul! I want to feel chills!—Yes! Yes! Just like that! Now I'm feeling hot!"

"No, no! That doesn't look peaceful! You're sleeping aren't you?! Sleep! Sleep without sleeping! Fill your body with Zen! I need to feel like you're sleeping right beside me! I need to feel like we just had a hot, passionate night of vigorous love making and are sleeping beside each other peacefully!"

"Oi, Oi, Oi! What's with that face, huh?! That doesn't look sexy! This is a love hotel isn't it?! I need to feel like you wanna fuck me! You know what it feels like to lust after women don't you, you filthy pervert!? Show me! Show me a face that says you wanna ravage me! Like you wanna eat me alive! But don't give me any of that creepy shit! Give me a face that says you have the _right_ to fuck me!—Oh yes! Finally! Yes! Yes! The perfect expression! Just like that! Hold it there! Hold it there! I need as many of these as I can take!"

The photo shooting session lasted over two hours. During the middle of it, I was covered in sweat, but the "mad Goddess Helga" (as coined by Sensei) used my physical state to her advantage and had me take other pictures with as little clothes as possible.

She kept yelling: "Lights! Lighting! I need the lighting changed! Make it red! The color of passion! I want to see his sweat glisten in the dim light! I wanna get the feeling of being able to lick the sweat off his muscles! Come on! Get him new underwear! We're sponsored by that one company aren't we?! What was the name?! Who gives a fuck! Give him one of those! Black, boxer briefs, tight! I wanna see the firmness of his butt!"

That was probably the worst the worst and longest part of the entire session. Especially when Helga got too heated up and got a little handsy with me until her assistants started holding her down. Was something terrible about to happen to me?...

Anyway, it's all over now. I'm cleaning myself off with a towel as Helga and her team starts packing up.

"Say, Helga. What exactly are you going to do with my photos exactly?..."

She turned to me after writing something on her clipboard.

"Hm? I'm going to be keeping them for my personal collection of course. They are good material."

"Good material? For what?"

"For masturbating obviously."

 _ **Thud!**_

I fell off my chair as she said that nonchalantly…..

"Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh?! What the fuuuuuuuuuuuucckk!? What the Hell's the matter with yooooooou?!"

"What? It's something I do with a lot of my clients. Or at least the ones who were able to make me hot during sessions."

"That's illegal! That's a crime! That's certainly a crime!?"

"All of my clients are required to sign a contract that agrees to this condition."

"I never agreed to such a thiiiiiiinnng!"

"No, the Governor did it in your place."

Whaaaaaaat?! I looked to my right, but Sensei was nowhere to be seen!

"Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!"

"Thank you for working with us."

* * *

It's been a day since then. This morning, I woke up to find that Ravel wasn't with me like usual. I wasn't allowed to train because I was still recovering, but Sensei told me I'll be all good and ready by tomorrow. So all I could do for today was explore and hang out around the facility. I spent some time talking with Barakiel-san on his break from training soldiers. Then I decided to give Shemhazai-san a hand with the mountain of paperwork Sensei always leaves him behind with. Did you know that Shemhazai-san has a Devil as his wife that he married _before_ the peace treaty was signed! It was cool to hear about that.

So after that, I just ended up walking around and doing various things with groups of scientists for a few hours. It was still morning, but I still hadn't seen Ravel. Maybe she went back home for today?

"Sekiryuutei-donooooo~! Over here!"

"No, you idiot! Don't call him out, he's probably busy!"

Huh? I turned to see two Fallen Angel girls waving at me…..wait, me? They're waving at me? I looked around, but there wasn't anyone else who was paying attention to them. Me?

"Um, H-Hello~..."

I waved back at them awkwardly, hoping that they really did mean to call out to me.

"Kyaah! He waved back!"

"Shut up idiot! He was obviously waving at me!"

I slowly kept on walking as the women starting arguing with each other…...what was that about? I also noticed that they were each holding a package that was for holding documents or something. I thought I saw a couple other people with packages like that around. Is there something going on?

As I continued walking, I ended up hearing the noises of what sounded like a huge crowd of people causing a riot.

"Get out of my way slut!"

"Move, move! I need the shirtless collection!"

"I ordered the full set! This one's missing the love hotel collection!"

"I-I'm sorry ma'am! The full set has already sold out! There are more sets that are planned to be printed in the future, but for now the only thing you can do is bear with it! I-If you truly have an Issue with it, then you will have to take it with Azazel-sama personally!"

"You! Is that the full set! I'll give you double for it!"

"No, forget this wench! I'll give you triple! Quadruple if you need it!"

"I've got a printing of the full set right here, I'll take bids!"

….What the fuck? Ahead of me, there was a huge crowd of people, mostly consisting of women, basically rioting around what looked to be a window booth. They're all yelling about something related to the packages I saw those girls holding earlier. It looks like they're all trying to those purchase packages with very ruthless attitudes. Are? That guy who is selling the packages, I recognize him. He's one of Helga's assistants. Why's he selling them? No, what the Hell are they even selling anyway?

Just as I became curious, I realized that there were posters set up around the booth. All over the place. They were labeled with captions like "Shirtless - collection" or "With you - collection". And most of all they—

….

….Those

…..Are

…..My

…..Photos

…..

…..

 **-[?!]-**

"They're selling out. Although, we are only selling them within Grigori for now, I am thinking that maybe we should sell them elsewhere. Looks like you may have to present yourself in a different light from now on, Ise."

Sensei appeared from beside me.

"SENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIII!"

"Woah, woah! Calm down, Ise! I get if this makes you mad, but this is just a small little thing to boost your confidence! Look, look! There are women fighting all over those sets! Can't you see it?!"

Right before I attacked Sensei, he put his hands up in defense. This fucking Governoooooooooooooooooooooooor!

"Just look, Ise! Look! No one is laughing at you!"

I stopped….My gaze slowly shifted to the crowd.

"The shirtless collection is now sold out!"

 _ **Rumble!**_

The ground began shaking from the combined voices of the crowd in front of the booth…..They're….upset?

"Look at them. None of them are laughing at you. Hell, they're barking at each other just for having the photo sets the other person wants. They're going nuts over it. It's been like this all morning, even when you weren't around, so it's genuine. It's not like they have some ulterior motive behind their actions. They aren't gathering in groups to laugh at you. They're moving in droves just to see photos of you. Even though you're standing right here. Or actually, they may just be too distracted to notice you in general. I'm not telling you to become a model or anything, but I think you should have at least the confidence to show off your abs without getting embarrassed, otherwise your harem dream is impossible. Do you get the message yet?"

….It was just as Sensei said. There were people arguing and fighting over who gets what, people refusing to auction their packages, people outraged at hearing a collection was sold out, and there were even women bragging to others about what set they had which only caused worse conflicts to take place.

Uh oh. A few of them have begun fighting in the air. Are you serious?...

"...Why is this happening?"

"Don't you get it, Ise? This place should be the spark to your confidence. There are those who desire you. There are those that are genuinely attracted to you. There are even many amongst this crowd that are more than just infatuated with you. Some of them are genuinely interested in the prospect of pursuing a relationship with you. Helga was right. It is more likely that people like you are openly sought after. They simply find more comfort in pursuing those who are attainable. It might not seem like a compliment, but in the end, it doesn't change the fact that they are willing to chase after you. So, where exactly is the shame in being Hyoudou Issei then?"

Sensei said that with a smirk…...I….Am I really okay with this?...the idea that people desire me….and not only lust, but that they long for me….It can't be real right?...yet it's right here in front of me…...Those terribly embarrassing photos…...is there something to be embarrassed about?...

"...Wait….what about…..the nude ones?..."

"Hm? Ah, those? Don't worry about those. They won't be released obviously. That would probably be too much. I wouldn't do it without your permission. The only one that has those copies is Helga. Oh and….well, that's not important."

"Is….that so…...Neh, Sensei…..There are a few men in there too.."

"Ah, yes, that's…..well, have confidence in yourself."

Before our conversation could continue any further, someone shouted.

"The Sekiryuutei! Hyoudou Issei-sama!"

Ah, a woman noticed me and pointed. At that moment, every head from the crowd cracked backwards in an unnatural manner and the mob was looking at me with glowing red eyes.

"...S...Sensei…"

I reached out to Sensei for help, but my hand gripped nothing. Sensei had disappeared from the spot.

"...Oh shit…?"

—And for the first time in my life, not in my dreams, I was mobbed by a giant group of women.

 _ **RUMBLE!**_

"Aaaaaaa—AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

—.

"Haah!...Hah!"

I was breathing heavily after finally being able to get away from the mob of women that attacked me. My clothes are torn in a lot of places from being ripped off and pulled at. There are even some light scratches on my body from stray light spears that flew by me, thanks to the riot turning into a mini civil war right then and there. I was able to escape with my life, no thanks to Sensei. It seems that the next time I get my chance, I'll gladly announce that Sensei is "giving away full sets to the first hundred people!" so that he is murdered. Shemhazai-san can take over duties as Governor.

Ah, I should probably change. I'm all torn up and dirty from that, so maybe a shower too. I started walking back to my room. I didn't see anyone around besides a few other male scientists…...then, maybe…

I decided to take off my torn up black shirt that I always wear around here rather than keep it on and…..

…...Nobody said anything. They didn't even bat an eye…..I mean, I guess that makes sense right?...I mean, like, who cares, right? Does it matter if I'm like this or not? That don't even treat it like something weird. Even when I wave at them they just casually wave or not their heads in response…

…...I mean, this isn't even an ugly body right?...So, maybe, who cares?...

Just as I started feeling an odd sense of relief in me, I opened the door to my room. There was a person inside.

"Ah, Ravel!"

"ISE-SAMA?!"

Just as I entered Ravel dropped a pile of something she held in her hands.

"Ah."

—They were photographs of me.

….

….

….

"AAA~AH—AA~AAH! AAA~AH!"

Ravel frantically began picking up the pile and putting them in her arms…...there's….no way…..the "full set"...

"Ravel….those are.."

Ravel shouted with a face too red to be called skin and spirals for eyes.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-This is—!"

"Are those….the close up shots?..."

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorryyyyyyyyy! I j-j-j-j-just felt like I-Ise-sama was really looking at me through the ph-ph-photooos!"

…..

"...A...A…."

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Ise-sama?.."

"..."

I could only hold my face in my hands as I felt it heat up so much that it burned. I'm dyyyyiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg! Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei! What have you doooooooooooooooooooooooooonnneee?!

I could see the image of Sensei's handsome face in my mind, making a thumbs up.

 _[Have confidence~]_

Fuck you hallucination Senseeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!

"...I'm sorry…."

"E-Eh?"

Ravel suddenly apologized with her back turned to me.

"...I'm sorry…."

She's apologizing…..but...she didn't do anything wrong?...

 _[Start learning to comfort them.]_

…...

I approached Ravel and bent down on my knee beside her.

"...D...Do you….really like to look at these?..."

She nodded hesitantly.

"...Even these ones?..."

She nodded again when I pointed at a certain collection.

"...Even those?..."

She nodded again…

"...the Shirtless ones?"

She nodded again…

"...All of them?.."

She nodded for the final time…..

"...Really?.."

"...Y...Yes…"

"...I...see…."

I could only rub the back of my neck awkwardly and averted my gaze. Aaaah, I can practically feel the redness on my face. Why does this keep happening to me around her? I've never acted like this around anyone. Not even..

"...W...Well, t-t-t-that….makes me happy...I guess…"

It went silent after that. Ueeeeeh, I want to die~ Please kill me~

"Are?"

I suddenly noticed a package sitting on the bedside drawer next to the bed.

"Ravel, what's that?"

Ravel turned to it with a curious expression as she stood up.

"I'm not sure. It arrived here before I did. It's addressed to me for some reason."

Ravel walked towards the drawer and picked up the package. It was then that I noticed the big red writing that resembled the labeling around the facility, on the back of the package.

("Red Dragon of lust" - Collection)

"I wonder what's in here?"

Before I could do anything, Ravel had opened the package.

"NO WAIT—RAVE—!"

 _ **Open**_.

….

….

….

"...Ise-sama's p….."

….

 _ **Thud!**_

"AH! Ravel!? Get ahold of yourself! Ravel! Help! Somebody Help! Ravel has collapsed! Heeeeeeeeelp!"

* * *

That was the end of that day. After that day, I ended up being caught in the middle of the Underworld's latest, biggest controversy. The controversy nicknamed the "Red Dragon rebranding issue". All sorts of media outlets began reporting it, even above the previous controversy of "Sitri free Rating games school". This was a result of my own actions days prior and Sensei's actions as well.

As it turns out, Sensei ended up mass producing the photo sets and selling them through Grigori into the Underworld. Grigori's profits skyrocketed and allowed them to start working with a higher budget. Needless to say, as a result of the whole thing, I had become extremely popular amongst the Fallen Angel organization. Popular with scientists who received bigger budgets for their experiments and even amongst the countless women in the association. And thanks to Sensei selling them to the Underworld publication through Helga's agency, I received a great amount of profits as well and wound up somehow being partnered with her agency.

But the main spark to the controversy that I was blissfully unaware of, was actually what happened days before. The latest episode of the "Adventures of the Foolish Sekiryuutei" that aired in theatres. The episode concerning Atlas. Atlas, for all intents and purposes, was a God. An Evil-God, but a God nonetheless. He could not be considered a Titan because of his nature, so instead he was considered what exactly his being fit into the definition of. Though he didn't have some sort of great natural purpose like Poseidon or Helios, he was still considered a God of Strength and Endurance. He was meant to replace the original Atlas after all. But the original Atlas had essentially retired and become a simple tall mountain. All that was left of him was the last of his power residing in the mountain and his "son" Atlas. However, he ended up giving all of his remaining power to me for the purpose of defeating his son. And after our battle, the entire existence known as the "God/Titan Atlas" was no more. In technicality, I had single handedly extinguished the Titan-God Atlas.

This event - it had become the catalyst for myself to take on a new image and name. An image and name that I didn't decide for myself. An image and name I didn't even know was being used for me. An image and name that not only brought great respect, but even fear to my existence. An image and name best known to the leaders of the pantheons. An image and name that was reminiscent of a past long forgotten.

The image and name of — [ _The God-Killing Sekiryuutei_.]

* * *

 **-Occult Research Club-**

 **|Kiba|**

"Alright, here it is."

We, the Gremory group, are currently gathered together in the home theater of the...Hyoudou Residence. We're in Buchou's house, sitting on a large sofa, getting ready to view a certain program. The "Adventures of the Foolish Sekiryuutei". It's the new series produced by Azazel-sensei that has been airing for the last few weeks.

When our group first heard news of this we were beyond shocked with what we saw. It was Ise-kun completing a series of "Trials" set for him by Sensei. They each had conditions and the entire series was presented as an actual show. There was editing, different camera angles, and even music was played through most of them. It really was just like a show…..but it was obvious that it was real. It was really happening. Ise-kun really was fighting all of those monsters and completing all of those tests. Despite the fact that it was presented almost like a cool action show, it was actually just Ise-kun training in absurd ways.

He faced a stone Golem, goblins, trolls, Stray Devils, swamp monsters, ghouls, and many more beings. And all of them were high level. There wasn't one weak one that he fought, and if it wasn't strong, then it was tough in other ways and needed to defeated through strategy. It was nothing like we'd ever seen before. Such an absurd training regimen. And Ise-kun was the one doing it.

However, it wouldn't be wrong to say that, somehow, the members of our group seem to find comfort in watching these episodes. There are times when I can see them silently cheering or praying for Ise-kun and their eyes are always glued to the screen. It was as if watching him made them feel like he was right there in front of us. It wouldn't be wrong for me to admit that I felt the same way. It did feel real when I watched those episodes. Everything about it, the way he fought and spoke, it really was just Ise-kun. But even more than that, I felt an odd sense of ease when watching it because I would always notice something that I'm sure everyone else picked up on as well. He was smiling. Throughout many of the trials, Ise-kun would smile as he fought. Ise-kun was someone who always hated fighting, but in these episodes he seemed to be enjoying himself, even if only a bit at times. It was like he accepted the fact that Sensei kept dragging him into these things and just decided to play along with it. He was...alright..

Seeing him smile….surely, that has something to do with why the women of our group have been improving in terms of their day to day states. Even Buchou, who still looks off distantly on occasion, she has begun speaking again. And the bags under her eyes are nowhere near as heavy as they used to be. That's why, we thought it was best to continue viewing these episodes.

 _ **Tear**_.

Rossweisse-san tore open the package she held in her hands. Ah, that's right. We had heard about it in the Underworld, but for some reason the latest episode is being aired in theatres today. The only ones allowed to view the showings are private audiences of adults. We don't know why, but it may have something to do with the supposed "episode leak" that happened. Apparently, the episode leaked before it could air and the journalistic agency was sued. The lawsuit was dropped as quickly as it was brought up for some mysterious reason. And now, today is the first day of the showings, but we weren't allowed to view it. Instead, we ended up being sent a package by Azazel-sensei that stated it was a copy of the latest episode.

Why on earth is this happening? Why are only adult audiences allowed to view this? And why did we have to have this specifically sent to us by Sensei?

Whatever the case, we were preparing to view it now. For some reason, Rossweisse-san was the only one allowed to receive the package personally. By the way, Ravel isn't with us. She seems to still be in Grigori with Ise-kun. It was something she was doing on a day to day basis now and she would even skip school for it and just do her work there. Needless to say, it was a topic that would change the atmosphere when brought up to our group.

"Hm?"

Rossweisse-san pulled out a disk and a note. She read the note silently.

"...What does it say?"

Buchou asked in the weak voice she usually had now. It's gotten better, but it's probably from all the crying she did days before. Rossweisse-san shook her head.

"...Mm. Nothing important."

She crumpled up the paper in her hand. I noticed a dim light between her fingers. She burned it.

"Let's view it now."

Rossweisse-san put on the episode.

"It's starting."

We sat and waited for the intro. But instead—

[...]

It just started immediately with an image of Ise-kun standing on top of what seemed like the peak of a mountain. That's odd. There isn't any music either. And it looked like there was 50 cameras around him. Too many different camera angles were being presented for one camera. It was like Sensei was trying to capture every detail of what was happening.

Ise-kun almost fell off the Cliffside but ended up being saved by a man. He introduced himself.

[..The Messenger God, Hermes!]

—?! He had introduced himself as Hermes! Has Ise-kun been meeting with these sorts of beings? Why would the Messenger God of Olympus be there?

After some talking, it seemed like something happened. What are they talking about? Something is coming to fight Ise-kun? But what? It's aim is Olympus?! A terrorist attack?! No, Hermes says it is different. It's only a solitary threat. I see. So Ise-kun is supposed to stop that then? But what is all this talk about Gods and Titans? Why is he giving this overwhelming speech? It isn't as if Ise-kun is going to face something like that. Sensei wouldn't put him up against that right? Is there something I'm refusing to see? If what he is facing is a threat to Olympus…..

Hermes left in a hurry. Ise-kun was left standing silently alone, boosting his strength….Ise-kun spoke.

[Sensei…..I'm afraid.]

What followed after - was 20 minute footage of the most - shocking, horrifying, unbelievable, unimaginable, and unreal event I had ever seen. With Ise-kun being the center of it.

[ _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNN_ ]

[ISE!]

[ _DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON_ ]

[Hermes, pull back! Ise, we're pulling you out!]

[ _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!_ ]

[ _TOOOOONNNN!_ ]

[HERMEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!]

[ _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!_ ]

[FAAAAAAAAAAAAATHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRR!]

….What is this?...Ise-kun….has been beaten down….by a God….?

[ _《...Use the power - of the Titan Atlas!》_ ]

Little did I know, that the moment Ise-kun began to release an unrecognizable pressure and obscene power, reality no longer felt real to me and the footage before me was like watching an imaginary fever dream.

[ _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN_ ]

[ _SMASH!_ ]

[ _BAM! BAM! BAM!_ ]

 _[DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!_ ]

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]

[ _BAM BAM BAM!_ ]

[Wait!]

A man interrupted the two beings. We were watching an unbelievable clash which is something only told in legends, on a scale too massive to comprehend, with two monsters we couldn't believe existed. That's not Ise-kun…...this isn't real…..It's impossible…...it's not something that can be happening….

The one who was called an Evil-God strangled the man before him…...Atlas…..Hyas…...these names….are of Greek legend…

[AH!]

—Suddenly, Ise-kun appeared from behind the Evil-God and held him back by his neck. There was struggling. What is he….…..Ise-kun said something I didn't understand.

[...You'll never stop..]

And in one moment—

[ _ **SNAP!**_ ]

….

….

He…

..snapped his neck.

[ _Thud!_ ]

With that, the Evil-God no longer moved. The red barrier over the canyon was destroyed. And the episode abruptly ended.

….

….

….

….

….

What?...

That day, almost no one in our group even spoke.

 **-Sairaorg Bael-**

"Sairaorg. So you are here again."

"Ah, Seekvaira. What is it?"

"...Have you seen it? The footage? The one from the show of the Sekiryuutei? There has been a massive uproar in response to it."

"...Yes, I have seen it."

"...What do you think?"

"What about you, Seekvaira?"

"I….have no words for it. It's not something I can entirely bring myself to believe. A Low-Class Devil from our generation…..It's simply not possible."

"Yet the footage is all genuine. They've already confirmed it."

"...Yes….that is why I cannot believe it."

"I see. Indeed, it is unimaginable that such a thing happened. I never would have expected it. Though it wasn't his own power, it doesn't change the fact that he removed the existence of a mythological being from history. He killed a God, a Titan of Greek myth."

"...You have no reaction to this?"

"Initially, it was something I couldn't react to…..Though now, I don't know why, but I can't contain the excitement in my bones…."

"...You haven't changed your training regimen…..you mean to say that you are going to face him as you are?"

"Yes. Even if he were to face another God tomorrow, it will only serve to motivate me further in my regular training. We shall see if he has truly exceeded my level in this short couple months apart from our first battle."

"...There are times when I doubt your state of mind, Sairaorg."

"Worry not about me, Seekvaira. Worry about your own match with Sitri tomorrow. I wonder if you will win."

"We will win."

"Is that so? Well, I'll worry about my own rival as well then. Heh."

* * *

 **End**

 **Alright, I've decided. This story is getting a [DOUBLE FEATURE] as well. Yes, that's right. This story is gonna get another chapter right after this one. I'll start writing it immediately after this one. The reason I'm doing this is because this chapter was actually planned to be longer, but then I realized it was 30,000 words long and I was like "No." So, I'm gonna cut it short and write a second chapter which will essentially be what was supposed to be the second half to this one.**

 **So yeah, expect that chapter in probably 2 days. It'll be Issei's last two trials and it should be shorter than this one. After that, if all goes according to plan, chapter 9 will be cannon territory.**

 **So for those who are curious, Atlas is the Titan who was punished by Zeus into holding up the Heavens. In some versions of the story, Heracles ends up relieving Atlas of his duties by building the pillars of Heracles which obviously is the interpretation I chose. In a certain interpretation of the story, Perseus turns Atlas into a mountain using Medusa's head. I decided to take the original route and create a new interpretation where Atlas instead turns himself into a mountain so that he may live as part of the earth in peace and creates a new being to replace him out of the soils of Tartarus and his power. However, as a Titan, Atlas is a being that is not favored by the Gods. Certain tragedies befell the new Atlas because of his father's sins. In the end, his pain twisted into hatred towards the Gods and the father who left him to suffer. He later threatened to destroy Olympus and Zeus ordered Hermes to find a warrior that would defeat him since Theseus was away. Azazel heard of this and contacted Zeus during negotiations and suggested Issei. Zeus and Azazel did not realize that Atlas would exponentially increase in power in such a short time, since it was believed that he was around Issei's Triaina Rook power level before the threat. Helios speculated that the reason was because the original Atlas was one with a stout heart and harbored no deep hatred for the Gods despite his punishment. Meanwhile, the Son of Atlas was an entirely new being and his hatred gave way to a ridiculous spike in power that kept growing and growing the more he hated. Helios also speculates that if Issei did not kill Atlas at that moment, he would have been swallowed too deep by his hatred and become too powerful for him to defeat once he had killed his own brother. Azazel feels a great remorse for sending Issei to fight the God, but at first he had believed it was the perfect test since he would be fighting another paragon of brute strength like Sairaorg.**

 **Anyway, the Son of Atlas is a completely original concept and character I came up with myself. I tried making him interesting and as connected to real Greek mythology as I could. Ah, but Hyas is real. He's actually the only one of Atlas' children that is a son, but his death in real mythology was fuckin boring and unimportant so I decided to give his character meaning lol. So yeah, I'm sure some of you noticed the parallels between God of War 4 and Atlas' fight with Issei, including what happened with his brother. I hope that was a fuckin good fight. It was the craziest and longest one I've ever written. And it served as an important lesson for Issei which I think was highly necessary for him to know. Cuz did you know that Issei only has one confirmed kill, Shalba Beelzebub? Lol nah fuck off. That's not realistic at all, also it's weak af. This is real shit. He also technically killed Apophis but that's still it.**

 **Ah, also, what did you think of Helga? I thought she was a fuckin hilariously absurd character that would fit perfectly in DxD and she served well for Issei's development. I couldn't help laughing at her myself.**

 **So yeah, tell me what you guys thought.**

 **What do you think about Issei's development? He feels like he's going through a familiar development, but what is it? What do you think about the development in Issei and Ravel's relationship? What did you think of the Trickster God Hermes character? What did you think about the fight between Issei and Atlas? What did you think of Atlas and his character? Did you enjoy sneaking a little peek into Azazel as well, since I want to focus on characters as much as I can? What did you think of the "Mad Goddess Helga"? What did you think about Issei's photo shoots and collections? They're selling out and he wants to die, but is he gonna start gaining popularity? What do you think about the controversy of the "Red Dragon rebranding issue", since Underworld media is similar to human world media? Finally, what do you think of the God-Killing Sekiryuutei?**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty. (Next chapter soon.)**


	9. A Fool's Heart:Chapter 8: Familiar faces

**Alright fuckers, here's your double fuckin feature. I honestly can't believe how much people wait for this story to update. It got around a thousand views on the last chapter in like 10 hours. Also over 20 reviews in the same span of time. Fuckin Hell man.**

 **Anyway, as I said before, this should be the last chapter before we reach cannon. So, if all goes according to plan, cannon should be the chapter after this one. A few things are gonna happen here. Issei's last 2 trials. Also, some serious character developments before the final stretch. And with more characters than one. Maybe even with a character you guys don't expect. Watch closely~**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

"Hahahahahahahaha!"

"Hm? What's with this maniacal laughing? Aya, Vali. It was you?"

"Ah, Bikou. Yes, it's me."

"How disturbing. I've never heard you laugh like that. Have you finally lost it after thinking about being the Ketsuryuukou?"

"Fufufu. I'm afraid not. I happen to be watching this interesting program. You should watch it as well."

"Nyo? Oya, isn't that the new show that your rival Chichiryuutei has come up with?"

"Indeed. I am currently viewing the latest episode shown only in theatres."

"Ah, yeah I heard that they wouldn't show it the normal way for some reason. Hm? How is it that you're watching it then?"

"Grigori was once my home. I have my ways."

"Is that so? Ah! Now I got it! The is the footage of the 'God-Killing Sekiryuutei' event isn't it!"

"Correct. Though he didn't do it using his own power, my rival seems to have slain a God with his bare hands. I can't help but feel elated."

"Hoh, really? I see. Well, it is a bit scary that something like that has taken place. If I'm correct, there aren't even any Longinus possessors to this day that have killed Gods. Well, calling this one a 'God' is a technicality isn't it?"

"Hmph. Regardless of whether it fits the conventional definition of God or not, it was a being of legend. A mythological existence like the one that held up the Heavens, that isn't a minor existence at all. In the end, he has killed a God himself. The first Longinus user to properly slay a God. That's exactly what I desire in my rival."

"Kii~ Sometimes you creep me out when you smile. No, more than that, you're just saying freaky things anyway. As a result of this, I have decided I to let you be alone and take my leave."

"Bikou."

"Hm? What is it?"

"Contact Azazel. I have something to speak to him about."

"Huh? Your old man? No way, isn't he just gonna arrest us the moment he gets the chance?"

"Don't worry. It won't happen. More importantly, there's something he already asked me himself. I just want to answer his question."

"Mm...Well, alright, but I'm not gonna be around if he shows up."

"No, don't worry about it. It seems like I'm the one who's going somewhere."

"Ah, he's smiling again. What a creep."

"I can hear you, Bikou."

"Gotta go~!"

"Hmph…..Well, let's see what sort of reaction the pantheons will have in response to this existence. Let us both become the God-Killing Heavenly Dragons, shall we? My rival, Hyoudou Issei."

 **Part 1**

"Thank you for your help, Issei-san!"

"Uh-huh, you're welcome, Shemhazai-san."

I walked out of Shemhazai-san's office after helping him out with some paperwork Azazel left him with. Azazel? Yes. Because for some odd reason, the other day he asked me to start referring to him that way. I didn't understand it at first and I even thought it was a bit rude, but he just waved his hand saying: "Nah, don't worry about it. You're grown up enough. Just call me Azazel from now on. That's how all my friends call me."

I guess he's just okay with us students calling him that now? But Ravel still calls him Sensei. I'm confused. Well, I suppose it doesn't really matter. I'll just call him that from now on.

Anyway, it's been a few days and I'm fully recovered from my battle with the Titan-God Atlas. I have 2 weeks until the match. Speaking of which, I've been hearing an odd thing lately. People around Grigori have been calling me….The "God-Killing Sekiryuutei"...And I think it's because of what happened with Atlas. I….I'm not sure I understood it until now, but…..haven't I done something insane? I knew that killing a God was extraordinary and that it held immense weight as a threat to Olympus and such….But, Shemhazai-san told me something disturbing.

There has never been a Longinus outside of the original, that has been used to slay a God, in history….

…..My brain froze for a while after that…..I had a lot to think about…..I killed a God…..I was the first Longinus user to ever truly kill a God…..Even though Longinus have always been referred to as weapons that destroy God…..It had never been done…..until now….And I was the one who did it…..

How…..How will the world react to this?...I've seen that all of Grigori treats me with a great deal of respect, but…..what about the various Gods of the worlds?...What about the faction leaders?...

…...What about my friends?...

"Sekiryuutei-donooooo~!"

Hm? As I was making my way back to my room, I saw some Fallen Angel girls waving at me from afar. Ah….It looks like I've become a bit popular ever since the incident with the photos the other day….Azazel just said to "smile and wave" when they call me out. I didn't have the best idea of how to do it, but…..If I imitate that guy…

"Hello~"

I imitated the classic gentle smile of a Bishounen while waving. I tried to imitate Kiba's sparkling smile the best I could, but I'm not sure I could pull it off. Regardless….

"Kyaaaaaah! He waved!"

"Oh, oh! He's waving at me, look! I swear it!"

"Quick, quick, record it!"

"Kyaah! God-slayer, please slay me!"

"Pleeeeease let me have a copy of your nude set! I'll trade you for my own!"

….I kept on walking.

Soon enough, I made it to the door of my room. I entered. Ravel was waiting for me inside.

"A-Ah, Ise-sama! You've returned…"

She says that, but I noticed the second I walked in she was quickly hiding something resembling photos in the drawer.

"Y-Yeah, I'm back. Is the game about to start?"

"Yes."

Ravel and I sat down on the couch in front of the TV. We're waiting for the broadcast to start. The match between Sitri and Agares.

"Who do you think will win, Ise-sama?"

I looked at the screen as the event began and the announcers started talking about the intro.

"...Saji will."

That was all I could say as the Sitri group was introduced. I could see the determination on his face. Win, Saji. You can do this. Come on.

The enthusiastic announcer finally gave the announcement.

[Let the match - Beeeeeegiiiiiiiiinnnn!]

—.

The match had begun. We were watching it for what felt like 20 minutes. Considering that both sides were teams that excelled in strategy, the match was a capture the flag type game centered around tactics based play. Each team had to capture flags at each other's bases and bring them back. It seemed all well and good, and the match was interesting most of the way through, but unfortunately—

[Ooooooh! It looks like the Dragon-King Vritra has gone on a rampage!]

Saji went berserk. His Dragon-King form took over his sanity and he was now on a rampage.

[Unfortunately, it looks like the 4 piece "Pawn" of Sitri will have to be disqualified.]

 _ **Slam!**_

"Dammit!"

I slammed my hand into the arm of the couch in frustration.

"Damn! I knew I should have attended in person! I could have been there to snap him out of it! Fuck!"

"Do not blame yourself, Ise-sama. It can't be helped that he went into that form. Even if you were there, to have you interjected into the game to bring him back, he would've been disqualified either way. Or, they simply would not have allowed you to interfere. I'm sorry."

I grit my teeth in frustration. Damn. I know that. I know that. The true reason I'm angry is myself. I know that, inside of myself, the real reason I didn't attend the game in person was because "they" were there. My group. I didn't want to see them until it was time for my return. That's why I stayed here. The fact that I am acting like watching Saji lose is what frustrates me, rather than it actually being my lack of courage to show up, that's what makes me feel angry with myself. He's your friend isn't he? Scumbag.

"What is wrong, Ise-sama?.."

I turned to Ravel. She was looking up at me with concern.

"There is something you are deeply conflicted about...about yourself?.."

…..She says it with worry…..As I thought, Ravel...she's knows me. She's come to know me very well. All this time we've spent together….It really feels like she's one of the people closest to me. I mean…..to be able to read me so easily, who else was this close to me? Nobody that I know of except….

"Ise-sama?.."

Ah, looks like I got distracted looking into her eyes again. I wonder why that keeps happening.

"No, it's alright. I'm fine."

I turned back to watch the match. Ravel's been helping me with practically anything I need. She's provided me with an insurmountable amount of support. I'd rather not trouble her again.

 _ **Slide**_ …

I felt a soft sensation around my hand. Ravel's fingers wrapped around mine.

"..."

It was quiet after that. We watched the rest of the match silently. It only lasted another 15 minutes. In the end, it was the win of Sitri.

" _ **Sigh**_."

I turned off the TV. Saji ended being disqualified only past halfway through the match. At the very least, his team was able to secure the win. Hopefully he's alright. I know he's a lot like me, so I definitely know he feels guilty about his disqualification. They surely lost some merits over that. Hopefully they kept an overall good score though.

"Ise-sama…"

Hm? I looked over to Ravel standing behind me. She was fidgeting for some reason. This is usually when she's about to say something embarrassing….for some reason, I began to feel nervous.

"W-What is it?"

She pursed her lips cutely.

"..W….Would you like a massage?..."

….

"Eh?"

Before I knew it, I was sitting on the edge of the bed with Ravel sitting behind me.

"...Um...May I ask you to remove your shirt?.."

"Eh?"

"W-Well...It will make it easier…"

"...Alright…"

I removed my black shirt that I usually wore all the time around this place.

"...Ise-sama's shirt fits tightly around his form…"

Ravel randomly said that as I took off my shirt. I couldn't help but feel awkward about it when she began massaging my shoulders.

"I-It looks like a bit of a tight fit….but the material is made of something soft and flexible...so it doesn't feel tight at all…"

"Yes...It is because Ise-sama is so fit….Your shoulders have become broader since being here...but you still aren't big in a bothersome way….I think it is the best look for a man…"

"I-I-Is that so?"

"Yes…"

...She speaks quietly, but with no awkwardness. Why I am I the one stuttering? Why am I the one acting bashful? Isn't that her thing? Ravel continued massaging different parts of my back. Why am I even getting a massage? I know she said she wants to help me relieve as much stress as I can, but this is…

She moves lower than my shoulders and onto my shoulder blades.

"...There are scars here that I haven't seen before…"

"There are?"

"Yes...they look like they were skin tears…"

"Eh? Ah. That. Yeah….those are from using Atlas' power. Apparently, there were various parts of my body that ended up burning and tearing as a result of using the overwhelming power in my body. My body wasn't one that was built to use that power after all. So it ended up having some permanent effects. Though, I don't think it's that bad….Hopefully, right?"

"No….they don't cover all of your body...only certain parts…..but even if they did….Ise-sama's body is…."

Rather than massaging me, I could feel her caressing my back gently. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"...The most noticeable ones are oddly shaped.."

She slid her fingers over my right bicep slowly. Ah, those. Yeah. There's some oddly shaped burns resting on each of my limbs. All four of them. I had them inspected by Azazel, but all he said when he looked at them was: "Strength, War, Endurance, and Astronomy."

Then he pointed at the one on my right bicep and said "This one fits you.". I didn't understand it, but that bicep was the one he looked to when he had said [strength]. It's the oddly shaped circular one.

"Yeah, I don't really get those either…"

Ravel's hands continued to slowly caress my body. She was even sliding over the edges of my chest. The more and more the seconds passed, the more she began to move further and caress even more. She was already sliding her fingers around my chest as I remain stiff. It was no longer even a massage...

Soon enough, her hands began to slide a bit further down...down near my abdomen….I don't know how many times I've swallowed saliva now….but

—I felt Ravel's fingers caress my lower stomach as they slid into the top of my sweatpants.

 _ **Slide**_..

 **-[!]-**

I grabbed her hands immediately.

"W-Woah Ravel!"

She quickly pulled her hands away.

"I-I'm sorry..!"

She slid back away from me.

"N-No, it's okay!….you just caught me off guard."

"I'm sorry…"

I could hear that she began to feel deeply regretful in her voice. But I...

"It's….It's alright…...I..I don't really mind, you just surprised me…"

That was all I could say. She responded in a quiet voice.

"...You don't mind?.."

I could hear Sensei's words in my head.

 _[Have confidence.]_

 _ **Gulp**_...

"...Yeah...If it's Ravel...I don't…."

I heard a bit of shuffling from behind me. Did she get closer?

"...I feel the same way….If it is Ise-sama….then I feel the same way about myself…"

I pushed down on my lower half a bit. I could feel something growing under my sweatpants. Not you little man, there isn't even anything exciting happening…

"...I...don't understand how you could feel that way….the other day you had those photos of me….but, d...do you really find me…you know...attractive?"

She began whispering extremely quietly.

"...Yes….Ise-sama is….his body, his mind….his soul...his heart….they are…..Ise-sama is the one that I….Your body is one that I…"

It went silent. For some reason, the silence felt like it was killing me.

"...One that you…?"

She said nothing. Instead, I felt her had grab onto my left hand softly. She lifted it and pulled. I turned my body to face her. And she—

 _ **Pomf**_ …

—softly pressed my palm against her chest.

"?!"

Her breasts….Ravel's breast is in my hand….I could feel her breathing softly under it…

"...Does Ise-sama find my body attractive?..."

 _ **Gulp**_.

"...Yes….Ravel's body is…..It's one that I…"

I unknowingly finished Ravel's earlier sentence for her.

"...It's one that I _want_ …"

I felt her press my hand into her breasts further, softly. At that moment, she spoke, and my brain suddenly halted.

"... **You can have it** …."

…..

…..

…..

 _ **Slide**_.

There were no thoughts in my head. The movements my body made were unintentional. And before I knew it, I was already centimeters from Ravel's face.

"...Ise-sa….Ise.."

—And in one moment, our lips met.

 _ **Chu**_.

….

Softness. That was all I could think. Softer than a marshmallow. Softer than a pillow. The more I felt it against my own lips, the more that I felt its qualities. Sweetness. Despite having nothing on them, they were sweet. Sweet like candy. Sweet like strawberries.

Enthralled by the taste and feeling of her lips, I failed to understand how much time passed since we started. But more than that, I had the sudden feeling to go even further grow within me.

"...Mn.."

I heard Ravel make a small noise as slid my tongue into her mouth. The next thing I knew, she greeted it without hesitation and inserted her tongue as well.

Both of our tongues slid over and beside each other. I could taste the inside of her mouth as my tongue touched against her cheeks. I could feel her doing the same, but her tongue also slid over my teeth. I regretted not brushing my teeth yet, but she didn't hesitate regardless. We were exploring every corner of each other's mouths.

Soon enough, my desire to push further overcame me. I began to move passionately and pushed into her. So much so, that I ended up pushing her down as we continued.

"..Mah...Mm.."

Ravel began making small whines as her back pressed down onto the bed softly. I was on top of her, kissing her passionately without rest. I pulled back momentarily. A string of saliva connected our lips when we parted.

"..Mlah...Mm!"

But I pushed back in the moment we took a breath into our lungs. This time, I was doing it with even more fervour. Just like our tongues, our bodies began to wrestle with each other.

My right hand was holding the back of Ravel's head. My left hand moved down from her breast, to her sides, down to her left leg. She lifted her leg as I slid my hand on her thigh, causing her dress to slide down and expose her skin. Her arms were wrapped around my neck and holding me in place.

"..Mm!"

She made a moan as the bulge under my sweats suddenly rubbed up against her. That was when we finally separated.

"..Mlah!.."

Her mouth made a wet sound as we parted. There was saliva around our mouths. There was even what looked like a light drip of drool falling out of hers. We were caught in each other's gaze the second we split.

"..."

"..."

We could say nothing as no words came to our minds. All I could see was a deep, entrancing blue.

…...Slowly….our faces began to move closer again.

— _ **Ring-Ring~!**_

.

.

.

The sound that interrupted us— my phone?

"...Azazel?"

That was all I could say as I looked to the phone that rang on the bedside drawer.

"..Azazel-sensei?.."

Ravel asked quietly in confusion. I turned to her and—

…..

…...Our eyes slowly widened…...as we began to realize what we had done…

…..

…..

 **-[?!]-**

I threw myself off of her.

"I-I'm sorry!"

I turned away as we fixed ourselves. What….did I just do?...

 _ **Ring-Ring~!**_

"Ah, ah! Shit!"

I picked up the phone and answered it frantically.

"H-Hello!"

[Ise. What's wrong? Are you alright?]

"A-Ah, yes! I'm alright! Sorry. I was— Um, changing. W-What is it?"

[It's about time for you to head out.]

"Eh? Ah! Right! Right. Yeah, okay. I'm on my way."

[Alright. Make sure to bring your stuff.]

"Y-Yeah, I know. Bye."

I hung up the phone…...It was dead silent.

…..

I peered over my shoulder. Ravel was at the other edge of the bed with her back turned to me, curled up with her legs to her chest…..Oh no…..did I just mess up terribly?...

"...You are leaving for a while?..."

"Eh? A-Ah! Yeah, actually….I'm going to be going off somewhere for a week….did he tell you?"

She nodded her head meekly.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to be off for a bit….I should be back by the end of the week though….so…"

It went silent again.

….

….

"...I'm sorry…"

I could only apologize.

….

"...Why?.."

Why?...Well, I mean…because...

"...I….attacked you…"

I could vaguely see her curl up a bit more.

"Apologizing…..for making me so happy?..."

—My brain stopped - and the silence returned.

…

…

 **Part 2**

 _ **Screeeeeeeeeeeeeech!**_

The sound of a train stopping at a station. I stepped on with some earphones in my ears. Azazel told me I wasn't allowed to listen to the announcements or look at the prompters. Why? Because apparently, the place I'm going to is a mystery.

So yes, right now I've just boarded a train with a simple backpack and earphones inside my ears. I sat in my seat with a sigh. All Azazel told me about this trial is a few things.

First, this trial will not be televised. It won't even be recorded. Apparently, this trial is a bit more private or secretive. It's a training session that's not meant to be shown. Possibly because this one is more personal? Similar to the Succubus trial, which also wasn't televised? I'm not sure, but if it's not going to be recorded then all I can think is that it's important.

Second, the place I'm getting sent to for a week, is supposedly familiar to me. Azazel says this is a place I've been to before. And not too long ago either. That eliminates a lot of options.

Lastly, I'm going to this place for a week. This trial is a long one. Azazel says that the reason it's long is because it's not just a single challenge type of thing. It doesn't have any conditions either. All he said was that "the results of my training would be decided by someone else".

So now I'm on my way. One whole week away from home. Home? Grigori isn't my home. But…..ever since that day, I feel like there isn't another home that I have anymore. I don't imagine "going home" as the same way I used to. Whenever I think "Aaaah, I wanna go home~" during a trial, I always think of returning to Grigori. It wasn't like that at the start, but it's definitely like that now.

Especially now that Ravel is there….

….Speaking of Ravel, I….I kissed her. No, more than that, I pushed her down. I...I tongue kissed her. I held onto her breast. I slid my hand up her thigh. I...almost…..

My mind has been occupied with these thoughts all morning. It's been a few hours since then, but I feel like I will be thinking of this for days. I don't know what came over me. One minute we were talking, the next we were on the verge of having se…...I just…..couldn't control myself…

What…...What would have happened if Azazel didn't call?...

….

I continued to think about that for a couple hours. Because of how occupied my mind was with various thoughts, I happened to miss the few but recognizable sights that passed my eyes. It wasn't until I saw the blatantly obvious tourist site that it finally hit me like the train I was riding on.

I gazed out the window with a distant look until—

"Ah."

—Kyoto tower.

….

 _ **Screeeeeeeeeeeech!**_

[We have now arrived at Kyoto Station 5]

…...Okay….

I picked up my backpack and began to walk out. A place I've been to recently? Yeah, no kidding. I was literally here like 3 minutes ago. Alright, that's an exaggeration, but I was seriously here (with you) like a month and a half ago Azazel. I just unlocked Triaina here. When I said I would come back to Kyoto one day, this is certainly not how soon I thought it would be.

 _ **Chiiii!**_

The train doors opened and people began to file out. I decided to sit back and wait near the end. When it was finally my turn to exit there were only a few people behind me. Thank goodness too.

Why? That's because the moment I stepped out I saw 4 people standing on the platform with a sign. Two men on the sides with fox masks on, they were the ones with the sign, and two women between them. The sign read [Hyoudou Issei-sama].

The two women resembled each other, with one of them being smaller than the other. Also, they had some clothing that resembled that of Shinto priest and priestess.

Ah, I realized who these people were as soon as the little one shouted my name.

"Ise!"

"Kunou! Yasaka-san!"

"Yaaay!"

Kunou jumped and hugged onto my waist.

"You came back!"

She hugged onto me happily while I was half confused. Kunou quickly took herself off of me. She made a cute pout with a blush.

"Hmph! Took you long enough!"

W...Would it be wrong to smile right now?...

"Heh.."

I smiled brightly anyway.

"Hehehe! I'm back!"

Seeing me smile, Kunou lost her princess attitude and hugged back onto me. I'm not sure why I smiled. Maybe it's because I feel lonely and I am happy that I am seeing a familiar face. I mean, I know I have Ravel and Azazel, but ever since that day it's felt like I hardly have any friends or loved ones. So, maybe seeing another familiar person makes me this happy?

"We meet again, Hyoudou Issei-san."

Ah, Yasaka-san greeted me. Ah, ah! Introduce yourself properly!

"Um, nice to see you again, Yasaka-sama! I am Hyoudou Issei, this generation's current Sekiryuutei! Er— You...already knew that.."

"Ufufufu~"

I rubbed my neck awkwardly as the Kyuubi giggled at my introduction. She smiled sweetly.

"Welcome back, Hyoudou Issei-san."

...I couldn't help but feel a warmth in my heart.

"Yeah….I'm back.."

Kunou pulled back from me and smiles brightly at her mother.

"Hahaue, may I show him around, please?!"

Yasaka-san raised a brow curiously.

"Ah, to those places you have shown him? Hm...Well, it would be problematic for you to separate from us and the guards here...but.."

She smiled as she looked to me.

"Would you mind protecting her in our absence, Sekiryuutei-dono?"

—! I immediately placed my fist over my heart and gave her a straight answer.

"I will protect her, even against the Gods!"

I could tell that Kunou earned a red face the moment I said that. Yasaka-san giggled in an amused manner, almost like she was happy(?)

"Though I don't think that would be necessary, it certainly puts me at ease. Ufufufu~"

Kunou pulled onto my hand excitedly and led me away from the others.

"Come on, come on! I'll show you all the places people aren't supposed to see!"

"Please take care of her!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Kunou! Don't take too long now! The [First] will be back in a few hours so make sure to be back by then!"

"Yeeeeees~!"

—And with that, I spent a few hours of the late morning and into the early afternoon with Kunou, viewing all of the sights she promised to show me on my return to Kyoto. She took me to the spots that were closest, but as the time passed we just moved further and further into Kyoto, all the while holding hands.

There were places she took me to that I expected and didn't expect. I expected the famous sites and tourist attractions. What I didn't expect was the obscure or supernatural centered sites. She took me to shrines that held evil spirits locked up in them, temples that just had little Youkai running around and shapeshifting into different things to prank tourists, she even took me to the wilderness. We ran through bamboo forests and watched a couple of them grow in real time, since they happen to be one of the world's fastest growing trees.

And my favorite part - we visited a forest with a beautiful waterfall and I climbed up alongside of it with Kunou on my back.

"Hold on tight okay!"

"Yes!"

Kunou latched onto my back as I climbed the rock wall alongside of the waterfall. We were close enough to feel a bit of stray droplets keep hitting us. I would've expected a princess like Kunou to be annoyed by this, but she just continued to latch onto me while...laughing.

"Nyahahaha! The water is tickling me~!"

She seems so happy that she doesn't even care about her princess attitude being present or not…...she's comfortable around me…..she's happy being around me…

"Oh wait!"

I paused from climbing and held myself there. Kunou reached out to the waterfall with her hand. She reached into the waterfall and let it run off her hand.

"Waaaahahahahaha~!"

She laughed happily with a dazzling smile on her face. She was happy just from putting her hand against a waterfall?...No…..Maybe she's happy because the one she's doing it with is…

"Hey, you too! Try it!"

Kunou pulled on my right hand to reach into the waterfall. I held on with my left and reached out with my right. The water splashed down against my arm. It was fresh but it was honestly too strong of a current to feel like it would make my arm feel cold. I could even smell the freshness of the water just from right here.

Kunou continued to smile brilliantly while looking at our hands in the waterfall. She seemed even more entranced than before. The thing she was so captivated by…..She was being captivated by the sight of both our hands running through the water together…

Looking at her…..she's so happy…..just because I'm here…..

"Kunou!"

I called out to her. I….want to make her even happier.

"Let's keep having fun!"

She gained the brightest smile I've ever seen.

"Yes!"

Beyond that point, it wasn't even about visiting famous sites anymore. It was just about doing anything we wanted. We ran around visiting different restaurants and eating different foods. We visited temples and made ridiculous wishes. We went to different amusement attractions and even just normal places like arcades and clothing stores.

I'm not sure how much time passed, but it was definitely afternoon by this point. Since we were in an arcade, I got the sudden instinct to play the crane game and win Kunou a plush prize.

"Ah, Kunou! Hold up, let me try this!"

I placed some Yen into the machine and got it ready.

"Which one do you want?"

"E-Eh? Me? Um, a-any is fine.."

"Ah, let's get the fox one! That's fitting right!"

"Eh, uh, yes…"

"Okay! Leave it to me!"

In only a few seconds I was able to acquire the stuffed fox plush. It was thanks to me and my perverted partners that I'm so good at this. I had already gotten one this easily back when I was with Asia….

 _ **Dun!**_

The plush landed into the slot and I pulled it out.

"Here you go, Kunou! Sorry that it's a orange fox and not a golden fox or anything. If that was there I would've gotten it, but…."

I said that while scratching the back of my head awkwardly. But, Kunou just shook her head and clung onto the plush tightly like a child.

"It's perfect!"

I couldn't stop prevent myself from smiling at her cute reaction. Unfortunately, Kunou became a little downcast after a few seconds.

"..We should return….Hahaue said that we shouldn't be out for long so…"

She had a somber expression on her face. It's almost like she thinks this won't happen again….

"...Kunou."

She lifted her sad face up to me and I smiled widely.

"Let's play again tomorrow!"

Her eyes widened before a smile stretched onto her face. I could see little tears build up in her eyes before she shut them and grinned.

"Yes!"

With that, we returned to the Youkai capital of Kyoto.

 **-DxD-**

Upon my arrival in the Youkai capital, I was greeted graciously unlike the time before. There were people cheering for me and shapeshifting into fires or different things that resemble firework esque effects, as if to celebrate me, as the guards led us to the main castle. Am I...considered a hero here? Is it because I saved the Kyuubi leader before? But that wasn't just me you know? I did that with a lot of help. I don't think I would deserve so much recognition for it. I mean, it's not like a parade welcoming or anything, but it certainly is people lining up and cheering or just out of sheer curiosity.

After that, we finally reached the castle I had only been to once before. Yasaka-san's personal castle. Except this time, she was here to greet us.

So now, I was currently gathered in a large room that I had been to once before when we received the briefing of Yasaka-san's kidnapping. The room was full of other Youkai men and a couple women gathered in lines across from each other. We were all sitting on the floor with mats and a large table of food/drink in front of us.

Kunou was sitting on my right while Yasaka-san sat at the very front of the table. Besides the two women I could only recognize one more person who was the Youkai man that was one of the advisers during the kidnapping incident. Other than that, just random Youkai men who seemed like officials of some sort. Most of the Youki men seemed to be drinking Sake and laughing it up with each other.

I'm surprised by the laid back atmosphere. Maybe they are just having a celebration because they get to rest after all the stuff that happened during Yasaka-san's kidnapping. They did say that they would just be doing negotiations after the incident after all, so they probably just got their break. In this sort of situation I feel very out of place. I could only sit there with a blank smile while sipping my tea awkwardly. At least no one was putting their attention on me.

"A-Ano, I-Ise!"

Hm? I looked down to my right. Kunou nervously looked up to me while she held up some with food with her chopsticks.

"A-Aaah."

?...Oh!

"Um— Aaaaah."

I held my mouth open and Kunou fed me the meat that was on her chopsticks.

"Mm! It's delicious!"

Kunou smiled brightly at my reaction and immediately picked up some more food to feed me. Well, at the least there was one person paying attention to me.

"Ufufufu~"

I heard a light giggling amongst all of the drunk drabble of the Youkai men. I could see Yasaka-san covering her mouth with a smile. Ueeehehehe…...now I'm feeling embarrassed.

 _ **Slide!**_

Right when that was happening, the main entrance to the room was slid open by what resembled a staff or something. Are? Isn't that staff familiar?

"Excuse me for my tardiness. The Jade Dragon was being bothersome."

What entered was an old man smoking a pipe and holding a familiar staff. But the most obvious detail about him, that I noticed while standing and shouting abruptly in shock, was—

"F-F-First Generation Sun Wukong?!"

—He was a monkey.

"Oya. Sekiryuutei boy. It looks like you've arrived already."

That's right! This old monkey man is none other than the First Generation Sun Wukong of legend! I met him here during the crisis. He was the one who essentially saved us from the Hero Faction at the last second. Without him we would've surely been toast!

"Ah, Sun Wukong. You have arrived. Thank you for coming."

"Ah, Kyuubi-sama. Think nothing of it. The Jade Dragon had already been forcing us to overstay our welcome by taking us to taste all of Kyoto's exquisite cuisine. Besides, if it is a request from the Kyuubi-sama I have no reason to refuse."

"Ah well, it was technically a request from the Fallen Angel Governor, but I had decided that you would be a much greater choice to fulfill his recommendation. That's why, I hope we aren't troubling you."

"No, no, of course not. It is of no trouble. Compared to the green brat, the red boy is much more pleasant to interact with. At the very least, fulfilling a request on behalf of the Crow boy would be beneficial for faction relations."

"Eh, eh?!"

I could only whip my head between the two in complete confusion. What?! Huh?! I am mentioned again?! What, factions?! Huh?! What?! I can't follow aloooooong!

"Alright then, I suppose you won't complain if I take him off of your hands right now do you, Kyuubi-sama?"

"Oh no, not at all."

Yasaka-san smiled at the First and then to me. Eh?! What?! What's happening?!

"Issei-san. Would you mind following Sun Wukong please? There is something you must discuss."

"Eh, there is?!"

"Follow me, boy. Let's talk over here."

"Eh?! Ah, okay!?"

I got up and walked to follow the First out of the room. This time, Kunou did not accompany me. I asked him as we began walking throughout the castle grounds.

"Um, F-First?"

"Call me Sun Wukong."

"Um, Sun Wukong-sama?"

"What is it, Sekiryuutei boy."

"Um, w-where exactly are we going?"

"Mm. There is a forest within this castle. We will go there."

"Ah, yes, the one Kunou used to play in right? Um, but why exactly are we going there?"

"Mm. First, to talk a bit. Then, we get to the important set. Maybe we'll start with some basics. Ah, but the main lesson is [control]."

"Ah….is that so?"

I followed him silently after realizing I was too stupid to process any of the cryptic riddles he said. It's always the most important figures that talk this way. Truthfully, I probably did understand what he was saying, but I just couldn't admit it out of disbelief.

We passed through many parts of the main castle to the large forest sitting at the back. The fact that there is a forest inside of the castle grounds seems ridiculous, but it makes sense when you realize that you have a playful Youkai daughter who wants to be in the free world but is too dangerous for her yet. She was able to play out there all she wanted to satiate her playful personality. Though, she always had to make sure to keep up her princess persona and proper etiquette almost all the time. So apparently that's the reason she has fun with me. She doesn't feel the need to keep up the persona like she was told.

I'm glad she feels that comfortable around me.

We finally made it to the forest and Sun Wukong-sama stopped in front of me.

"Alright, let's talk then."

He turned around and held his body up in the air by his tail while crossing his legs, essentially sitting on his tail. Woah! He can hold himself up with his tail! That's one strong tail! How cool!

"Hm? What is it? You seem impressed by something."

"Eh? Ah, well, it looks really cool that you have the ability to do that! It's one of the signs that you are strong right?"

Sun Wukong-sama puffed a bit from his pipe while raising a brow.

"Oya. Strength? Mm. No, this is control. True, it does take some strength to hold up my body, but without the proper control there is no balance or grace. The ratio of strength compared to control is unbalanced. Control is always more important."

W-Woah. He just gave me a mini speech about control over strength. How interesting. He really seems like the epitome of a wise teacher.

"Hm? You're interested in this? Alright. It's a simple lesson, but it is actually a good start. Good thinking."

Eh? What? He acts like I did something? What did I do? He spoke while taking another puff.

"Boy. Try your Balance Breaker form. Let me see it."

Eh? He told me to go into Balance Breaker? Um, okay.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

I donned my armor. Sun Wukong-sama nodded his head and pointed to my tail.

"Can you move it?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah sure."

I willed my tail to move around. Seeing that he nodded again.

"There you go. Now try sitting on it."

"Eh?"

"If you can move it, you can sit on it. Try it."

"Um...Okay."

I'm not sure how to do it though. Just...put it under me?

[Remember partner, when being trained by someone else, a good part of it is observation. Observe, then try it yourself.]

Observe? Ah, like, copy his stance? Um, okay. I think I can do that. I put my tail against the ground. Okay. Now, just jump, and—

 _ **Don!**_

I fell on my ass.

"Ow!"

Sun Wukong-sama sighed as he stroked his beard.

"It looks like you didn't put any strength into it. Ironic."

"Eh? But I thought I was…"

"Control, boy. You have to keep your strength concentrated in it while doing it. The reason it gave up under you is because you are too conscious of it. You have to think of it as another limb. It is part of you no? This armor is essentially your body. Don't you also feel that way about your wings?"

"Oh um...actually, Ddraig is the one who controls my wings…"

He puffed out a large cloud of smoke as if to laugh.

"Hoooh. That's truly unacceptable. You have much to learn young boy. Yes, yes, much to learn. Yet somehow I find it interesting that you have all this power without proper control. Imagine someone like you having such levels of control as great as his power. Ohohoho~ For the God-Killing Sekiryuutei to have such a fundamental flaw yet so much power. Forgive me if I start to become 'passionate', my boy. Those with high potential are most….interesting."

He smirked from under his sunglasses. Um….Ddraig, how brutal do you think this training will be?

[It depends on your enthusiasm. If you have as much enthusiasm as he does, it will certainly be the greatest training experience you will have. If not, it may be quite….confusing.]

So….be confident?

[Perhaps.]

…

"Alright! Bring it on, Oji-saru (old monkey)!"

Even though I said that very disrespectful nickname without thinking, Sun Wukong-sama just laughed heartily.

"Hahahahahahaha! That's the spirit boy! Let's enjoy ourselves shall we?"

—And just like that, my training with the First Generation Sun Wukong from Journey to the West began.

 **Part 3**

"...What the Hell….was that?..."

I was lying on the ground while looking up at the sky.

"Mm. Well, at the very least we were able to get you to feel the control around your armor. We'll expand on that further by learning to have you control your aura. That should be a precursor to getting control of your powers."

Sun Wukong-sama says that while sitting on his tail in a relaxed manner. The entire day all we did was practice while I was inside of my armor. The practice, however, was all just….well, "control". All this time, I never was the one controlling my wings. Ddraig was. It's because I've had such low demonic power that I could never control my devil wings. So I never learned to fly. That's why, I have no idea how to control my Dragon wings. I just left it up to Ddraig. But Sun Wukong-sama said that was "Unacceptable".

It was kind of the same with my tail. I never really used it for any reason, so I didn't really think of it as a limb. I didn't have much control outside of moving it around.

So basically, if you couldn't guess, today was all about learning how to "control" my armor as if it was my own body. Sun Wukong-sama kept saying to "feel it like skin". He says that when I'm donning the armor I should treat it like it was just my own body. Just like how the Boosted Gear is really just my arm. I'm not gonna lie to you, the fact that the Boosted Gear is actually part of my body made it a lot easier for me to treat the armor like my body. I just had to "feel" that it was all the same throughout.

Needless to say, the amount of focus needed to do all this without prior experience has really tuckered me out. I guess I'm just that stupid.

"We'll continue this tomorrow. From there, I think I want to see how you control your own base strength. If the control is weak then we'll fix that. We only have a week. You are known for growing fast aren't you? Let's see how many of my lessons you can master before our time is up. Lastly, don't try anything further than my own lessons on your own. No pushing your body past what I say. Part of control is taking breaks in between lessons the proper way. If you push yourself too far you will only bounce back to where you started."

He says all that while puffing smoke and walking away. Huh?

"Eh? Sun Wukong-sama? Where are you going?"

He waved back as he continued walking off.

"I will find the Jade brat before he gets into some trouble. Don't train beyond what we've done now. Relax until my return tomorrow."

He left with just those words. I was left there. Alone.

….

"Eh?"

—.

"Hello….is anyone there?...somebody?.."

I was wondering the castle in complete confusion. It was already evening by the time Sun Wukong-sama left. He had left me alone in the forest to wander out by myself. I finally found my way out and made it into the castle but…..then I got lost.

This place is too big and wide for me to find my way around. I was led by Sun Wukong-sama so I have no idea how to get back on my own or even where to go in the first place. So now I'm wandering around alone like a lost child.

"Ara, Issei-san. There you are. I saw that Sun Wukong had left yet you were nowhere to be seen."

Out of nowhere, someone appeared behind me. Yasaka-san!

"Uwaaaaaah! Yasaka-samaaaa! Thank goodness you're here! I was so lost!"

I approached Yasaka-san while shedding unrealistically big tears. However, the unexpected happened. She pulled me into her chest and patted my head lightly.

"Now, now~ that isn't something a man should cry over right? Come now, I'll show you to your room."

….O...Oppai…..Kyuubi..oppai...

"Come on."

I followed Yasaka-san robotically while she led me by the hand. My brain wasn't working so I didn't even realize she was holding my hand.

"Ah, it's the Oppai Dragon!"

While we were walking through a couple of halls of the large, exquisite, very feudal Japan looking castle, I heard what sounded like children's voices from nearby.

"Oppai Dragon!"

"Zoom zoom iyaan!"

Suddenly, there was a small group of children surrounding me. Ah, they're little fox girls! Ah, that's right. Neko and Kitsune guys are like super rare aren't they? Ah, but the Oppai Dragon even has girl fans after all.

"W-Woah! Hey there, um, girls!"

I wasn't sure how to greet them as they jumped excitedly around me. Somehow I feel guilty that even girls have been influenced by my character.

"Now, now, girls. Oppai Dragon has had a long day. He needs his rest so act proper okay?"

[Yeeees~]

The girls answered Yasaka-san in unison. Wait, why are there random children running around this castle?

"Um, Yasaka-san. How come there are children here? They can't possibly be yours….are they?"

Yasaka-san giggled and waved her hand.

"Oh, no, no. Not these children. These children happen to be the children of those who serve me within this castle. There are some servants of mine that have had children, so these are them."

The children of her servants?

"So...they just hang out here?"

"Hm? Oh no, they live here of course. Just like their parents."

Huh? Live here?

"You mean, your servants live in this place, along with their children?"

"Mhmm. That's right."

I scratched my head at the concept.

"..Um, if you don't mind me asking, how come you have your servants live here?"

"Well, there are many of my servants that did not have homes before coming to serve me. I do not believe it is acceptable to have those serve me as homeless. That's why, they are allowed shelter here so long as they serve me. Of course, even if they choose no longer to serve me, they will receive assistance to find their own homes. Some have criticised me for this, but I feel it is something that is fair. Those who work, shall eat. Besides, it would be lonely with just Kunou and I here. I suppose someone who is familiar with the Devil society finds me odd, right Issei-san?"

Wha-?! Such an explanation-! What compassion!

"No! That's not weird at all! It's amazing! The fact that the Kyuubi-sama is such a kind and beautiful woman, it's too amazing to believe!"

Yasaka-san giggled at my reaction.

"Ufufufu, you flatter me. Though, an old woman like me is not the one you should be chasing after, Issei-san."

"Old?! No way! Yasaka-san is more beautiful than almost all of the young girls I've ever seen!"

"Ufufufu~ Thank you for that, Issei-san. But what I meant by that is that I'm not the one you should be complimenting."

Hm? She giggled while peering off to a staircase. I could vaguely make out something yellow whip past it. Ah...c..could that be…

"Are?"

While I was looking up at the staircase I felt a random gaze from somewhere. I looked around and my eyes landed on a certain corner. I could see a little head sticking out. One with white hair and light blue color mixed in it. Also, little ears. Ah, it's a little neko child? Is she shy? I tried calling out to her.

"Hey there little one~ no need to be afraid~"

The head tucked itself back quickly. Ah, I should have expected that. Why did I even try? Yasaka-san took notice of the child.

"Ah, that child is a bit shy. Ryousuke! Come on out now~ Don't be shy~"

Eh, "Ryousuke"? The child walked out slowly from the corner.

—?! It's a boy! It's actually a little Neko boy! Woah! Isn't that like super rare!? Yasaka-san walked up and picked up the boy. He looks to be around 4 years old. He had a shy attitude and held his thumb against his mouth cutely like if he was always nervous.

"This is Ryousuke. He is 4 years old. In case you didn't know, boys like him are very rare amongst our species. Our race practically has to rely on reproducing with other races to prosper. Almost all of the children born from our race tend to be women, so being an outlier to the situation, he is quite shy. Currently, there are only 5 living males like him. 2 of those being adults, 1 of them being of teenage years, and Ryousuke being the child. The last one has not yet been born, but the mother is quite far along in her pregnancy and will most likely give birth very soon."

W-Woah. No way. So he is super rare after all. It's just like Koneko-chan said. The males are extremely rare. 5 of them huh?

"Are all five of them purebreds or something? Ah! I didn't mean it that way, I'm sorry! I said that wrong!"

"Ufufufu. It's alright. Believe it or not, that's how we refer to them ourselves. However, in terms of purity only 1 of them happens to be pure Nekomata all the way through, that would be Kamijo the teenager. The others are half human-half youkai. Ryousuke here is half-human and half-nekomata."

"I see. I don't get it too much, but as I thought, he's a super rare one huh."

"Mhmm~ Ryousuke is a special little boy, right Ryousuke?"

The boy named Ryousuke just shyly placed his head over Yasaka-san's shoulder to hide from me. Ueeh...looks like he's a bit afraid of me huh. I asked Yasaka-san about something I was curious to hear.

"Um, so earlier you said there was a teenager who was all Nekomata. Does that mean he has two Nekomata parents?"

"Indeed. He is an extremely rare case, even amongst rare cases. Practically impossible. The odds of him being born were about 1 in several million, at least."

Woah! Holy shit! That is pretty damn rare. Even though I don't know much about the Youkai, that certainly has to be some crazy odds. So there's a guy like that huh. A teenager? I wonder if he's my age or something?

"Oddly enough, Kamijo was nothing more than a coincidence. One of the adult male Nekomata happens to have many mates, one of whom being a full female Nekomata. That was the one he ended up having Kamijo with."

"Hm? Multiple mates? So he has like a lot of wives or something?"

"Well, mates. You see, considering that male Nekomata are so rare, it is not unlikely for many female Nekomata to flock to them in hopes of breeding more purebred Nekomata. Especially since male Nekomata seem to have a higher chance of giving birth to another male. So, as a result, that male happens to have many mates. He was truly blessed by fortune to end up producing another male with a full blooded female Nekomata. Otherwise, Kamijo might have been born half-Nekomata and half of something else. Regardless, male Nekomata are a treasured presence either way. So it is possible that Kamijo, or even a boy like Ryousuke, would end up having many mates as well."

 _ **Thud!**_

I suddenly lost the power in my legs and fell to my knees.

"What is wrong, Issei-san?"

…..These boys….they...are natural born harem kings….That teenager who is near my age….that bastard…..He has already surpassed me…

"Oppai Dragon?..."

I heard a little voice. The boy!? He spoke!? No, wait, all of the children are looking at me in worry! I shot back up.

"Ah, I'm okay! Oppai Dragon is okay! Look! Ehehehe!"

The children smiled. Ryousuke still seemed shy. Yasaka-san patted his head and smiled.

"Now, let's get you to your room, Issei-san. I'm sure it's been a long day."

I followed Yasaka-san once more, the children inexplicably closely behind as well, and she led me up the staircase to another floor. She led me down a few halls and in front of the sliding door to a room. The moment she opened it I was met with an exquisitely designed feudal Japan like room with a nice bed (though it was on the floor).

"Woah! This is my room?!"

"Indeed it is."

"No way! This is way too nice! This room has multiple sliding doors in it alone! It's multiple rooms large! This can't be it right!? Why would you give such an amazing room to me?!"

She raised a brow teasingly.

"Ara, is this an odd accommodation for the hero who saved me from terrorists?"

"Oh...well, I mean I didn't, um. Well, I hardly did anything."

"Nonsense. Protecting my daughter and fighting for the sake of saving me despite having the right to refuse, that alone is enough. I would prefer if you allowed me to indulge you."

"Ah, well, that's…..sorry."

"Hm? Why?"

I ended up unconsciously apologizing. Such a kind woman….and to believe the first thing I thought of asking her for after saving her from that crises was to touch her breasts…..Heh. What a scumbag.

"What is the meaning of such a defeated look? Is there something that is not to your liking?"

"Ah, no, that's not it….it's just…..I don't deserve this…"

Yasaka-san shook her head.

"I don't know what compels you to have such an opinion, but I certainly disagree. There are many others who would disagree as well. Most especially, my own daughter."

"..."

She turned to leave.

"Please let one of my servants know if there is something you need. They will bring you dinner soon. I will be in the West wing, across the staircase. That is where Kunou and my room is located. I hope you enjoy your stay. Come now children. Let's leave the Sekiryuutei to rest."

Yasaka-san walked out of the room with the children closely following. I was left alone in the room….

—.

" _ **Sigh**_."

I lied in bed without being able to sleep. It's only been a couple hours since I came to this room and it's still technically early. But it isn't like I have anything else to do right?

 _ **Thump thump!**_

Hm? I heard a light thumping outside of my door. It kind of sounded like somebody tripped. I got up and walked to the door. When I opened it and peered out there was no one there, but I saw something zip past the corner. A little form. I walked out slowly and looked over the railing to the staircase. There was a couple small forms that ran into the dark corners downstairs.

"...Heh…"

I couldn't help but smirk. I spoke loudly while walking "casually" down the steps.

"Oya, Oya! I could have sworn there was something outside of my door! What could it have been?"

I reached the bottom of the staircase. I could vaguely make out some small figures around a corner. I walked slowly closer to it without approaching it. The moment I passed it I could see something moving under the cloth of a curtain.

"Oya, Oya~ Could it be?...Could it be….that there is something….here!"

I pulled back the curtain. There was two little girls hiding behind it.

"I found you guuuuuuuuuurls!"

[Kyaahaha!]

They both squealed in amusement as I stood over them with my "claws" in the air.

"You better ruuuuun! Otherwise the big scary red Dragon is gonna eat yooooou!"

[Kyaah!]

They both quickly ran in a certain direction away from me with smiles on their faces.

"Aaaah! He's coming!"

"Run, ruuuun!"

"Hide, hide, hide!"

Out of nowhere, all of the children from before suddenly appeared and started running in different directions to hide…...Hehe….

"Ora, oraaaaaa! The scary Dragon's favorite meal is little girls like you! Itadakimaaaaaasu!"

[Kyaaah!]

After that, I practically ran around scaring off the little girls from their hiding spots to run in different directions while acting like a big scary monster. For 30 minutes. Honestly, what am I even doing? Haha.

"Kyaah!"

"I'm gonna get yoooou!"

I scared another girl from her spot and she quickly ran away from me excitedly. As soon as I got up to "chase" her, she ended up running into another girl in front of her.

"Ow!"

"Oh I'm sorry. Are you okay? Why were you running? Hm?"

The girl was helped up to her feet. The one she had bumped into was Kunou.

"Ah."

Kunou lifted her gaze to me after helping the girl. I froze in place.

"...Ise?"

I had nothing to say.

"Um…."

"Nee-san! Run! The big scary red Dragon will eat us!"

The little girl said that while pulling on Kunou's sleeve. Kunou looked at me curiously…..I slowly lifted my hands up and..

 _Squeeze, squeeze_.

I made a groping gesture.

"...Eh?"

Kunou smiled in confusion. A devilish grin grew onto my face.

"...The Red Dragon's favorite meal is little girls like you~..."

"...I-Ise?.."

She took a step back fearfully.

"Iiiiiii-taaaaaa-daaaaaaki-MAAAAAASU!"

"Kyaaaaaah!"

Kunou immediately started running away in fear with the girl at her side. I couldn't hold myself from laughing as I chased them.

"Nahahahaha! Where are you going little princeeeeeeess!"

"I-Ise! Please calm down! Hyaaaaaah!"

"Hahahahahahaha!"

Hm? I paused in my chase. I could see a head poking from a corner. That's….I peered over. As I thought, it was little Ryousuke. I bent down to his level.

"Do you wanna play with us?"

He nodded his head meekly after a few seconds while holding his thumb against his mouth like usual. He must not have a lot of friends that are boys, so he must feel lonely. I smiled.

"Okay then!"

I picked him up and placed him on my shoulders.

"Alright then! The Red Dragon comes out with a new ally! It's time for double the trouble!"

The girls immediately began revealing themselves by yelling in shock.

"No way! There's two!"

"They morphed! Super Sentai rangers morphing!"

"Kyaah! We'll be eaten by two legendary creatures!"

"Ruuuuuuuuun!"

Without even realizing it, I ended up playing hide and seek with a bunch of random kids in the middle of the night.

 **-DxD-**

"Alright then. Let us see how you control your body."

It was the next day, early morning. I was in the forest with Sun Wukong-sama again. To be honest with you, I'm kind of sleepy. I ended up playing with the kids last night until we got caught by Yasaka-san. Though she giggled at it, she still told us that it was past bedtime and we had to end our play session. She also teased her daughter until her face burned red like strawberries.

Now, I'm getting into more "control" training with Sun Wukong-sama. Apparently, it's control over my own body?

"My body? You mean my base form?"

Sun Wukong-sama nodded.

"Mm. That's right. First off, try using Rook to smash into the ground below you. Don't use any of your powers. Just do it with your fists."

Hm? He tells me to promote to Rook in my base form and strike the ground. Without boosting or Balance Breaker? Um, alright.

"Promotion, Rook!"

I promoted to Rook without using any of my powers.

"Now, strike the ground below you."

I listened to his instructions and lifted my arm into the air. I brought down my fist with all my might. And—

 _ **DOONN!**_

My fist crashed into the ground. The ground cracked around me for around 17 meters. Woah! Wait, was my strength always like this? Sun Wukong-sama rubbed his chin.

"Hm. As I thought, great power, but little control. Alright. In that case."

Sun Wukong-sama puffed some smoke from his pipe and blew it out of his mouth. But the smoke was overly thick compared to normal smoke. Are? That—is that Senjutsu?

"Fuuuuu!"

—?! He blew out a crazy amount of smoke that began to take up multiple forms. Forms shaped kinda like people. Smoke jutsu? Smoke clones?

"Alright. Try attacking one of those."

He told me to attack a clone. Alright. I jumped to the smoke clone closest to me and punched it. It immediately dispersed into nothing.

 _ **Poof!**_

"Mm. Yes, now try blowing a whole through one of the stomachs without causing it disappear."

"Eh? You mean...put a whole into one of them without making them disappear from the force?"

"Mm. Exactly."

He nodded. Um…..I moved to another smoke clone and readied my fist. I threw my fist into its abdominal area. It immediately dispersed again.

Poof!

Oh, it looks like I wasn't able to do it….

"Mm."

Sun Wukong-sama puffed some more smoke and sat up on his tail.

"Alright. Think about sending all of your strength into your punch, concentrate on landing on a certain point, and think about pulling it back while aiming it at that spot. But make sure not to actually pull it back."

He gave me instructions which sounded like he was trying to dumb it down for me. Ueeh...I'm sorry I'm stupid with new concepts. Anyway, I tried following his instructions as best I could. All of my strength, concentrate on the point, pull back without pulling back. Okay, okay. One, two, three!

 _ **Poom!**_

—! I did it!? I made a hole through one of their stomachs by following Sun Wukong-sama's instructions, without making the whole clone disperse!

"Hohoho! Only after one try! So this is the ridiculous growth of the God-Killing Sekiryuutei in action? Hohoho~ Yes, yes. This is certainly interesting. We may have more techniques we can fit into our time than I thought we would. Good, good. You know the feeling of holding massive amounts of power. Let's see you learn to control it now and forever. Show me how you speed through lessons the, red boy."

We continued our lessons through the day. All of the lessons were similar, but despite relying on the same principle they ended up teaching me about controlling different parts of my body at a time.

First we started with my arms and the smoke clones. Destroy various parts of the clones bodies without causing them to disperse entirely. Considering that my punches are my main line of offense, it was probably the most important lesson. I began to gradually become accustomed to the concept of pinpointing strikes and concentrating certain amounts power in each punch. All this time I just thought about punching with all strength, half strength, and no strength. But I had never thought about very specific amounts.

Fortunately or unfortunately, it was a lesson I had to learn the hard way in order to progress. I began to "feel" the necessary amount of strength needed to put into clones to make certain parts that were weaker than others disappear without destroying them fully. The impact felt like real people because of Sun Wukong-sama reinforcing them with his senjutsu. Thanks to this lesson, I was beginning to gain what felt like a lot of precise control over my arms. It got crazier when Sun Wukong-sama stepped it up and began to make me get even more precise by trying to concentrate power into my fingers and repeat the process.

After that, we moved on to my legs. He tested me out by having me smash the ground, similar to my first test. Then, he had me do a "jumping" test. Basically, he had me concentrate my legs into a power jump similar to the ones I did when I fought Atlas. I wasn't sure if it was possible without his power, but he said as long as my legs have strength they can build up power.

So, I did some power jumps and ended up cracking the ground below upon launch and impact from the landing. He essentially said that we follow the same concept as before, but this time on my legs. This test was honestly much harder, just like Sun Wukong-sama said, because I had to factor my momentum, velocity, and/or gravity as factors. There were sometimes that I had to accept there wasn't much I could do about the impact itself because of my momentum, but that was all part of the lesson. It taught me how to marginalize my concentrated power properly.

The next part of the lesson was a bit incomprehensible. It was centered around shockwaves. Sun Wukong-sama said that I have enough power in my strikes to send shockwaves. I understand that. What put a nail in my head was when he said we were going to concentrate on focusing the power of my strikes to send purposeful shockwaves to certain targets with varying degrees of power. That had to be the hardest part to get down and took the longest while to "master". I say master with quotations because I don't feel like I've mastered those concepts 100% but Sun Wukong-sama said that all that mattered was that I understood how they worked and what they felt like. Because as the lessons went on it would become an instinct that I would implement into lessons that didn't even require it. So basically, he said I could master it naturally/subconsciously once I've learned it. At first I found that unbelievable, but before I knew it, I noticed the times when I would be practicing his techniques without even realizing.

The training of control over my body even reached the point of using my fingers:

"Say, red boy. Do you recall that time here in Kyoto when I stopped the Longinus brat's spear with just this finger."

He motioned to the index finger he held up. I nodded my head vigorously. I certainly do remember that! After just fighting Cao Cao, it's something I could never forget! He puffed some smoke.

"I want you to try stopping my staff with two of your fingers. Hold them up."

—!? I can't do that! There's no way! That's what I wanted to say, but I don't want him to think less of me. Uuuuuuuuuu! Okay! Let's do it!

I lifted my arm and held out two of my fingers to point in his direction. He lifted up his staff casually and pointed it at me.

"Extend, staff."

 _ **Byooo!**_

At that moment, the staff extended in a second. It sped straight towards my fingers as I concentrated on holding up against it. Unfortunately, the staff easily pushed my fingers back and my entire hand all the way back near to my face.

"Oto! That's enough there. If that had gone further you would have broken your fingers. Or rather your entire arm. Alright. First time is a fail. That's fine. We'll continue doing it until you reach the control level to focus the proper amount of power into each finger. Get ready, we're going again."

"Oh…"

The rest of the day continued with a similar regimen. Control, control, control. That's what all this training boils down to. Controlling the power I have and focusing it into whatever I have. Aiming concentrated amounts of power into striking boulders and splitting them perfectly in half. Using shockwaves to blow all the leaves off of trees without damaging them. Stopping Sun Wukong-sama's staff with my broken fingers after 50 tries. All about control.

And of course that lasted up until evening again.

"Good. Good progress today as well. Take a rest now. Tomorrow I will be returning a bit later in the morning so you can rest easy."

"Yes siiir~…."

I answered him in an exhausted voice as I laid on the ground. Sun Wukong-sama walked away while muttering to himself about a mischievous green brat. Ugh. Ddraig. Am I even getting stronger?

[In terms of power, you don't seem to increasing substantially. However, the lessons you are learning on control are indispensable. With every lesson taught I can feel the improvement in your technique. This is vital training, partner. Do not neglect it.]

Right. By the way, you sound like you've been in a happy mood lately. You haven't asked for your medicine in a while. Are you doing alright?

[Kukukuku….]

Ddraig?

[We are the God-Killing Sekiryuutei, partner. I have no need for such worthless "remedies".]

...Uh oh...Well, at least you feel better?...

[Kukukuku….]

….I decided to ignore Ddraig and head back into the castle. It was a bit difficult to find my way, but I wasn't lost like yesterday. Thanks to Kunou, and chasing children around in the night, I am now familiar with around half of the castle grounds. Hopefully, she'll get to show me more tomorrow.

"Ah, Ise! There you are!"

Hm? Up ahead of me I could see Kunou quickly approaching.

"Oh, hey Kunou— Eh?"

She grabbed onto my arm and started pulling me somewhere.

"Come on, come on! Something important is happening! Come on, you have to see!"

"Wait, what? What's happening?"

"Come on, come on!"

I followed Kunou through the castle as she pulled on me. I could hear what sounded like an infant's cries as we continued. She led me to a room on the first floor that had double doors. She burst in without hesitation.

"Excuse me!"

"Kunou! What did I say about coming in quiet—"

Yasaka-san paused when she saw me. Ah, we were in a room with a large bed and what looked like nurses around it. There was a woman sitting on the bed with some bundle in her arms. Yasaka-san smiled and greeted me.

"Ah, Issei-san. You are here at the perfect time. The baby has just been delivered."

"Baby?"

Yasaka-san walked to the woman's bedside. The woman gently handed Yasaka-san the bundle and she held it in her arms. It was a little Nekomata baby. That's...the baby boy that was said to be born soon? That woman just gave birth to him?

"Hello little one~"

Yasaka-san wiggled her finger in front of the baby's nose lightly. He remained curled up in his bundle with his eyes closed and little hands sticking out. But the little red ears on his head flicked in reaction to her movements.

"Looks like he's asleep still."

Kunou walked closer and Yasaka-san held the baby near her level. Kunou looked at the little baby in amazement as he slept. Kunou poked his nose lightly and his ears flicked cutely.

"He's so cute!"

Yasaka-san smiled as her daughter looked at the baby with stars in her eyes. Her gaze suddenly switched to me.

"Issei-san."

Eh? She motioned for me to get closer.

"Me?"

She nodded her head. I approached hesitantly. The moment I got close I leaned in to look at the baby. A cute little baby boy with a bit of red hair and red little feline ears.

"Would you like to hold him?"

—?! Yasaka-san asked me that, but I waved my hands frantically.

"No, no, no! Not someone like me! I-I couldn't possibly—!"

"Is it alright if he holds him?"

"Yes, of course, please!"

Yasaka-san asked the mother and she nodded her head as if she found it to be an honour.

"Issei-san."

Yasaka-san smiled and held the baby out a bit for me to hold. I hesitated, but slowly reached out for the baby with both arms. The baby was slowly placed into my arms and I held onto it as gently as I could. For some reason, my heart was beating extremely fast.

"..He...Hey little guy…"

I smirked nervously while holding him. He was so light and small. His little red ears flicked on his head as if he was listening. A baby….This is a baby boy…..I've never held one before….

"..H...Hi.."

I imitated Yasaka-san's earlier action and lightly wiggled my finger near the baby's nose. His ears flicked…..But—

 _ **Slide**_.

My world stopped.

The baby had wrapped his little hand around on my finger and held onto it tightly.

…

…

…

"...Ah.."

…

"...Ise?..."

I could hear Kunou call out to me in the silence.

 _ **Drip**_.

Droplets of water fell onto the floor below me. My vision was blurred by something. I brought my fingers up to my eyes.

"Ah."

—I was crying.

….

I quickly wiped my face and returned the baby to the mother.

"..I'm sorry…"

"I-Ise!"

I walked out without looking back.

—.

…..I was lying in the bed of my room, silently looking off into nothing ahead of me.

[Partner?]

I'm alright, Ddraig. I'm okay. I just…..I don't know what came over me. I was just reminded of the Devil children for some reason and I…..I don't know. It just happened without wanting it to….

 _ **Knock, knock**_

I heard a light knocking. The one who who opened my door slightly was Kunou.

"Ise? Are you alright?"

"Ah...Kunou. Yeah, I'm alright. Just a bit tired."

She fidgeted a bit before asking me something shyly.

"There is a celebration going on for the birth….would you like to join us?"

"...Mm….I don't know Kunou...I—"

Before I could continue, I could see a few heads poke out from the doorway. Ah, it's those little girls I played with. They were looking at me expectantly.

"Ah, girls…"

"Is Oppai Dragon coming?"

"Is Oppai Dragon okay?"

They were whispering to each other curiously. Hm? I saw another familiar little head. That's…

"Oppai Dragon…"

It's little Ryousuke. He's holding his thumb at me with a shy gaze. So he wants me to come out too huh…...sigh…

"...Well, if you look at me like that how am I supposed to say no?"

The children smiled as I brought myself out of bed. I ended up joining Kunou and the others in their celebration of the baby's birth. The celebration was actually much bigger than I initially thought. My first assumption was true, we were having a little party of food and drink in the same room we first relaxed in with the bunch of officials just yesterday. However, there was also an entire celebration for the magari going on in the capital. Everywhere around you could see Nekomata/magari Youkai celebrating and selling items at shops for half price. It was an odd sight, but somehow it was heartwarming. It resembled a festival honestly.

So right now, I'm in a similar situation to the other day, being surrounded by drinking and laughing officials. But this time, there are servants and residents of the castle joining us. I was sitting with Kunou on my right, Yasaka-san on my left, and a few children sitting all around me. A couple of them were just sitting against my side as they ate, one of them was sitting in my lap, and Ryousuke was eating silently on top of my shoulders.

The officials around joked in their drunk stupor.

"Nahahahaha! To believe the [fifth] was born so closely after the [fourth] Who would have thought they would be birthing so quickly one after another! Next thing you know, we'll be facing the [sixth] in less than a years time!"

"Indeed! Who knows! This may the start of a new age! The age of male Nekomata baby boomers!"

[Hahahahahahahaha!]

The large group of men laughed heartily as they toasted their drinks. Suddenly, they began to stand up and file out.

"Ah, let us go visit the magari shrine! Surely they are having a celebration there!"

"Yes, yes! Perhaps they have opened a venue for a show!"

The men began filing out. The people left were the majority female servants and their children around me. The female servants began picking up after the mess that was made.

"Ah, you can all have a break today. Go ahead and enjoy yourselves at the festival if you'd like. We'll take care of the children."

The servants glanced at each other with uncertainty. Their eyes landed on me. I tried to avoid eye contact as I awkwardly ate some food that was fed to me by one of the little girls. I could see them smiling at each other before they filed out as well. I guess they're fine with the leaving the kids up to me...they shouldn't be…

"I'm not hungry anymore! I wanna play!"

The girl in my lap jumped excitedly. The other kids around me looked up to me expectantly. Even Kunou was looking at me from the corner of her eye.

"... ** _Sigh_** …"

Hehe…

"...Well….That's too bad….I really am still hungry….very….very….HUNGRY!"

[Kyaaaaah!]

The girls immediately began running away from me as I lifted my arms up. Even Kunou ran out with them. I brought Ryousuke off my shoulders.

"Okay, Ryousuke. You're my eyes and ears. Bring their locations to me and we will catch them together. Go!"

Little Ryosuke ran off with a blank expression in the same direction the girls went. Haha. He ran off the way a superhero does. I sat there a bit and waited for his return silently. Yasaka-san sipped her tea.

"Are you alright, Issei-san?"

I smiled bitterly while averting my gaze.

"...Yeah…"

Looks like she's asking about what happened before.

"I did not expect you to have such a reaction. Was there something that happened to trigger it?"

I felt my eyelids increase in weight as my expression became sullen. I looked in front of me distantly, as if there was something there, but it was just a wall.

"I just….I just couldn't help but think of all the Devil children who look up to me in the Underworld….even though they love me, I've been such a bad influence…...But even more than that…...I couldn't help but think of the fact that there are terrorists out there who aim to extinguish such existences…...something so pure and insignificant….I was born a human….But now I'm a Devil and a Dragon host….I'm all of these things, but I don't think that changes me in the way they think it should…...if anything, I was worse as just a human…..But above all that, when I was holding onto that baby…..I couldn't help but think…"

I could see the Devil children smiling in front of me. They were standing beside humans and even Youkai.

"... **Aren't we all just the same?**..."

…

…

Suddenly, I felt soft hands land on my head and I was brought into the gentle embrace of Yasaka-san's bosom.

 _ **Pomf**_.

"I no longer have any doubts."

That was all Yasaka-san said as she held onto my head with the sweetest smile I had ever seen. Even though I was in between her breasts, the thing only thing I could think about was the gentle feeling of motherhood cast over me. I could feel my heart lighten and peace of mind in myself…..

…..We stayed that way for a couple minutes until Yasaka-san released me and stroked my cheek.

"What a sweet boy. Kunou should hurry up and grow faster. Otherwise, you'll be snatched away by other candidates. Ah, I don't mean myself of course. Although, I certainly wouldn't mind if it was a man such as yourself~"

"E-Ehehehe.."

I could only scratch the back of my head bashfully while Yasaka-san leaned against my shoulder teasingly. W-Who knew the Kyuubi was so flirtatious?

"!"

I suddenly had an idea. A devilish idea…

"...Yasaka-san…"

She sat back in her original position casually.

"Hm? What is it?"

I grew a devilish smile.

"...Do you happen to know what the red dragon's favorite meal is?..."

She tilted her head curiously.

"Pardon?"

I lifted my hands up and made a groping gesture.

"...Little girls have always been the red dragon's favorite….But, the mature ones are always more…..plump and juicy…."

She smiled nervously.

"I-Issei-san? Are you alright?"

"...Neh, Yasaka-san…..did you know?...as long as you find the right spot...that all girls….are a bit—"

"Eep!"

Yasaka-san squealed as I suddenly grabbed onto her bare foot with my fingers. She pulled it away immediately. My smile grew darker.

"..Ticklish~"

She began scooting away bit by bit with a fearful smile.

"I-Issei-san...you can't possibly.."

"...A gorgeous, mature Kyuubi-sama….all ripe for the taking…"

"I-Issei-san, that's something— you should be playing with kids. Not someone like me. An old woman like me is—"

"Nine fluffy tails…..nine spots for tickling…."

"I-Issei-sama?"

"...Iiiiii-taaaaaa-daaaaaaaki— MAAAAAAASSUU!"

"Kyaaaaaah!"

Yasaka-san instantly started running around the room as I chased her. We circled the table as I occasionally poked at her sides when I got close.

"I-Issei-san! Wait! Stop!"

"Kyuubi-saaaaaaaan~! Where are you gooooooing~? The red dragon is still hungryyyyyyy~!"

"Issei-san, that is enough! I am a grown woman! You should be chasing after the children, not me!"

"Ara, ara, ara, ara~! Wasn't it you who said you would accommodate your hero~? Come on now~ The hero is hungry, so won't you feed him~?"

"Hyaaah!— No! Stay away! I am a lady! This is no way for a lady to act!"

"This would all be over if you just proved to me you weren't ticklish~! Huh, how about that, huh~! Can you prove it to me~?"

"This is ridiculous! I am the leader of the East Youkai Faction! I have no obligation to prove anything to y—!"

"Caught you!"

"Kyaaaaaaaah!"

"Ora, Ora, Ora, Ora!"

"Hyaaaahaha!—Stop!—Aaaahn~!—No!"

"Oya, oya! Those are some interesting noises you're making Yasaka-san! Could it be that this Kyuubi-sama is actually a naughty girl on the inside~?!"

"Hyaaah!—No! Don't say such things!—Kya!—Let go of my sides! Please! I beg you! Sekiryuutei-dono!"

"Bahahahahaha! Bow before the might of the God-slaying Sekiryuutei! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Just as I was tickling Yasaka-san's stomach, on the floor from behind (quite a suggestive position now that I think about it), I ended up being interrupted by the children at the entrance.

"Hahaue!"

"The red dragon is attacking Yasaka-sama!"

"Save Yasaka-sama!"

"Eh? Ah, wait! Wait! Guys hold on—!"

I was suddenly dogpiled and attacked by a bunch of kids.

"Aaaaaaahh!"

"Save Yasaka-sama!"

"Take down the red dragon!"

"No, no, no! Wait, children! We were just playing! It's alright! Let him go!"

Yasaka-san was able to convince the children to let me go. I was left face down on the floor like a dead body.

"Issei-san? Are you alright?"

Even though my face was mushed to the floor, I spoke clearly.

"...It seems….that my prey….have brought themselves TO ME!"

[Kyaaaaah!]

All of the girls ran away as I shot up with a maniacal laugh.

"Nahahahahahahahaha! The red dragon has a feast to attend toooo~!"

The girls all filed out of the room while squealing. Yasaka-san let out a sigh of relief as she fixed her hair a bit.

"...Yasaka-saaaan~..."

I stood over her with the same devilish grin. Her smile twitched nervously.

"..Y...You can't be serious…"

"...Iiiiiiii-taaaaaaa-daaaaaaki—"

"Kyaaaaaaaaah!"

"—MAAAAAAAAASSUUU!"

And just like that, I spent a whole night chasing little girls, the Kyuubi, and her daughter around an entire castle relentlessly. Ah, I suppose that makes me sound like a criminal doesn't it? I…..have no defense...

 **Part 4**

 _ **Knock knock**_

The next morning I received a knock on my door. The one who knocked was Kunou.

"Um. Now that you have extra time this morning, w-would you like to go out and explore the capital with me?"

I gladly accepted.

"Of course!"

And with a bright smile, Kunou led me through the capital with great enthusiasm. She took me sightseeing to many hot spots like shrines and shops with different things in them. A bit like when we were in normal Kyoto, but a lot of the places were more absurd and filled with exotic looking things.

Kunou stopped us when we were walking in a market area with multiple shops side by side each other.

"Ah, are you hungry? I'll get us some fried Nightmare eyes!"

I flinched.

"Fried Nightmare eyes?..."

She pointed to a shop that was selling "Nightmares on a stick". Those are the things I saw at the abandoned castle where I found Medusa. The big flying eyes with bat wings. Bleh! They eat those?!

"Would you like some?"

Kunou looked at me with sparkling eyes…..Ueeeh.

"Yeah...sure…"

"Okay!"

Kunou ran off excitedly to get us some Nightmares on a stick….Oh I don't want to eat them….but if it is for Kunou's sake…

"Ah, Oppai Dragon!"

Hm? A child suddenly began running up to me.

"Hey, little one."

Before I could even pat her head when she reached me—

"No! Don't get near him!"

She was pulled away by her mother. Her mother whispered to her.

"You can't go near him. He is dangerous, understand?"

"But why Okaa?"

"Because he is a dangerous existence. You can't be getting near something like him, understand? I'm sorry, she doesn't know what she's doing. I-I hope she didn't bother you..."

The mother apologized to me with a weak smile….I could see the genuine fear in her eyes….why?...

[I'm sorry, partner. This is something that simply takes place when something so drastic has been done. A God-Killing existence like yourself casually strolling through the capital streets, even if the majority of people look to you without animosity, there will always be a fraction that will gaze at you in fear.]

….I felt my hand slowly lower to my side.

"...No...It's alright…"

I turned to walk away while holding my head down to mask my expression. I could feel the painful smile on my face. Haha. Why? Why does it hurt? Hahaha. How pathetic.

"!—Honey!"

Something grabbed onto my leg. I looked down and saw the little girl hugging onto me. She looked up to me with a sad pout.

"Don't be sad!"

….

"C-Come on now~ We shouldn't bother him when he's busy, right? Excuse us."

The mother pulled her daughter and walked away.

[To believe that I found joy in this reputation of yours previously, I didn't consider your feelings, partner. How ironic. Forgive me for failing as a partner.]

…..No….I failed you first. This is just a taste of my own medicine….

[...]

"Ise?"

I turned around. Kunou was there with our Kabob looking food.

"Are you alright?..."

I smiled.

"Yep!"

We continued on with our excursion. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only incident like that. When we entered another restaurant, there was an owner who was an Oni (Ogre) that didn't want to serve us….No, me.

"I will serve the princess without issue. I won't serve him."

The large Oni said that while crossing his arms. A younger looking Oni, most likely his son, pulled at his sleeve while whispering.

"Oi, kuso-oyaji! Are you insane?! He's a God-Killer! This guy could kill us in a second!"

"If he does that then he is only proving my point."

"You wanna bet our lives on that?!"

"Yes. For an existence like him who is known for extinguishing such important figures, I don't support him being near the Kyuubi-sama. If it is for the sake of the Kyuubi-sama, then it is for the sake of Kyoto as well. So that's why I'd bet my life to prove this point."

Kunou stood up from her seat.

"Such insolence! How dare you treat the hero who saved Kyoto in such a way!"

"I'm afraid that I did not witness such an event."

The Oni narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Kunou flinched. That's right, the event of Yasaka-san's kidnapping was not public information. It was kept under wraps in order to avoid an uproar at that time. Only those affiliated with her and the officials know of such a thing. Not the average inhabitant.

"Regardless of what he may be considered in the eyes of the princess, he is an unpredictable existence. We don't know what he is capable of. And I do not support the idea of having him walk so leisurely through our streets and in Kyuubi-sama's presence. That is all."

….I see...

"Let's go, Kunou."

I stood from my seat while facing away from them.

"Wha-? Ise, we can't just leave! You don't deserve this treatment! Hear me! By my order as princess I command you—"

"Kunou."

I interrupted her before she could continue.

"This is his establishment. He should have the right to deny anyone he wants. If I'm not wanted here, then that's all there is to it…"

I could hear some little voices in background.

"Mama! Why is the Oppai Dragon getting kicked out?! I don't want to eat here anymore!"

There were a few children complaining about situation. I would've hoped that we left without incident. I don't want to cause trouble. Kunou walked to my side and held my hand as we were beginning to leave. She pointed straight at the Oni.

"Listen here! I don't care what you think about Ise, but just know that when the time comes, even if you treat him this way he will still protect you! That's because that is just the type of man he is! When that happens you can apologize to him! And even if I don't agree with it, he will forgive you! Because he is that type of man! [God-Killing Sekiryuutei] or not, he is not a danger to anyone here, especially children! Ise is not a murderer! **Ise is a gentle Sekiryuutei** —!"

"—That's enough, Kunou."

I interrupted her before she could continue. At that time, I didn't know why I had reacted immediately the moment she spoke those words, but my subconscious did. Those words were not hers alone. You had once said that to me before, hadn't you, Koneko-chan?

"Let's…"

I turned to her with a pained smile as I kept my eyes shut, most likely to prevent anything from falling out of them.

"Let's just go, yeah?.."

"...Okay.."

Kunou and I took a step forward to walk out. However, the voice of the Oni stopped us.

"Wait."

We stopped. I peered over my shoulder without revealing my face. There was no longer any animosity in his expression. Instead, he looked to me with a solemn understanding.

"I've seen that expression before…"

He brought out a notepad for taking orders.

"That's enough for me."

Kunou smiled up at me. I let out a sigh of absolute relief I didn't even know I held.

"So what can I getcha?"

"...Does a place like this even have Udon?"

The Oni smirked.

"We'll see what we can scrounge up. Get back in the kitchen boy!"

"Yeah, yeah. Kuso-oyaji (shitty dad)."

Thankfully, the second incident felt less heavier than the first.

 **-DxD-**

"Breathe slowly."

That same day. I was back in the forest with Sun Wukong-sama. This time, I'm sitting and meditating while Sun Wukong-sama gives me instructions. Apparently, today we're working on my aura. He says that part of controlling my power is to have a good control over the base of my power which is my aura. Though I have low demonic power, and as a result weak demonic aura, he says I have a great amount of Dragon aura. Or "aura of the Sekiryuutei". Since I'm a Devil, my main source of my power outside of my body is meant to be my demonic power, but that's only true for Bishop promotion. In my Rook or Knight promotion, there is really no need for demonic power since I just boost myself.

Sun Wukong-sama says that outside of boosting, I'm neglecting my Dragon power. He says that it's possible to lessen the damage and effects suffered by holy elements if I were to have a high potency of Dragon power overpowering my demonic power. That's already the case because of how low my demonic power is, but he says if I can gain control over my power and aura directly than I can use it to defend against such elements much easier. He even says that one day I could become proficient enough at using it so that, inside of my armor, I could practically receive no damage from almost all holy elements. And that would be great, because if my Dragon power was large enough to keep holy elements from affecting me inside of my armor, then as long as I don't break the armor I would essentially be invincible!

"You are distracted, boy. Focus."

"Ah, right! Sorry!"

I shut my eyes and concentrated my aura around my body.

"Huuu…"

I took deep breaths.

"Good. Now maintain control over your aura at all times. Don't lose your focus over any outside interferences."

I listened to his instructions and held the aura around my body calmly. I felt something lightly tap my head. That is...the bottom of his staff? No, wait. Focus. Don't worry about it. Just focus….

 _ **Ooohhhmmm**_ …..

I could feel the aura around my body begin to fluctuate. Did he use Senjutsu to disrupt the flow? Wait. It feels like it's growing. It's getting bigger. Oh no. It's starting to get out of control. Shit. Focus. Control. Oh shit. I've never thought about being able to control it if it went rampant like this. I always moved according to my emotions. If it ever came off of my body it's because my emotion overcame me.

Shit. Shit. I don't know how to control it. Fuck.

"Control, boy. This aura is yours, is it not?"

"Y-Yes."

"In that case, control it. Treat it as if it is a part of your body. Imagine something subtle and calm. Imagine it flowing over you like the calm stream of a river. Or, since you are a Dragon, imagine it sitting on you like a fire. Think of it as gentle flames flowing off your limbs and body. Act as if you can control the intensity of the flames like the intensity of your emotions. Control."

Flames?...I began to imagine my body being covered in flames…...Flames…..these are flames…..I can feel them moving….it's flowing off of my skin….it's part of my body...lessen the degree of flames….make the flames go down….gentle flames….gentle like….

…..the flames of a Phoenix wing….

 _ **Sss**_ …

I heard the light sound of sizzling. My arms felt a bit like they were heating up? No, don't think about that. Focus. Control your aura. Yeah….just like that…..gentle….gentle flames.

"Hoooh~"

I heard Sun Wukong-sama make a sound that seemed like he was impressed. I guess I'm doing good then?

"So he's still slumbering in there I see…..Alright. Prepare yourself boy. I'm going to see if I can wake up what's left of him."

?- Sun Wukong-sama said that as he touched my chest with his staff. What is…? The last thing I heard was what sounded like a single drop of water in a puddle.

 _ **Dwoop**_ …

At that moment, my mind was invaded— what felt like thousands of images and sounds crashed into my subconscious, things resembling memories.

 _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCCHHHH!**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

I clutched at my head as I rolled on the ground. A clashing of existence was somehow taking place in the depths of my being.

 **Z̠͙̺̜̪̱̪̑͑̈̒͂͞ͅu̷͍͔̻̣͛̿͐ͨ͢e̢̜̙͋͒̀ͬͫ͌s͖̠͇͉̙̬̽̾͒ͮ́**

 **̗Ȯ̳͚͔̬̳̠ͪ͗̑̑l̝̓͒̔͑̅ͫy̵̶̢͈̣͍̼̰̰̙̮̓̑́ͧm̩̻̞̙̪̳̦̥̯̍̐̈́̅p̢̧͓̖̺͌̅̽ů͚̯̮͐̋͛ͦ͛̀ṡ̢̨̮͈̱̩̥̚**

 **T̷̰̰̙̟͓̼͕̰ͦ̕͠i̶̮̯̜͍̹̦͋̐̆͢ṯ̙̜͓̹̃â͙̫̦̲͎̝̲̯͉̂̉̽̏̄̽̚̕͠ṋ̴̯͇͉͚̙̌ͫ͗̇o̷̢̩͎̩͕̩͍̹̞̊̋ͪ͘m̤̘̙͛̈́͘͜a̬͉̯̹̩̪̿̈͝c̴͍̖̘̜̪ͥ̃́̓h̨̼̩̥̟̣̖̠͎̏̒̾͆̀ͯ̀ͬy̜̠̞̘̅̒̀̈̂ͭ́̃̍**

 **̠T͑ͪ͒̚͘͏̠̗̟̗̹̞̫̗̮͠h̢̧̥̞̬̲́̎̈́͟é͈̹̺̳ͩ̉̀́̚͝ ̤̹̺̼̞͈͌̽ͦ̃ͤͦͅH̫̻̫̟̤͆ͯ͗̂́ȩ̵̣͎͋͒̕a̯̘͈̲̤̟ͪ̿̽̓̐͟͜͞ṿ̹̉ͦ͂̓̑ͯ̎͋̾̕e̟͙̙͍̔͌̍̉̾̀n̖̖ͯ͋̀̽ͣͣ̔̚s͈͕̭̓̚͘**

 **M̴̻̪̑̽̎͋͜ỵ̩̪̝̼̗ͮ͗ͩ̓̀ͅ ̘̓ͭ̒̈̈͌͌s̷̖̼̏̆̍͆̿ͥ̓̿̚o̢͎̰̗̣̫̊̒ͤ̉̏̓ṇ̵͇͙̦ͤͪ̈́̃ͯ̂͂ͤ**

 **A̡̤̞̟͇̘̩͚͉ͭ̃ͤ̇ͧ͒͆̉̀͢T̯̭̰̻̜͕̺̠̹̣̺͚͇̣̟̝͖̄ͧ͐ͩ͛͛ͪ̏̓́ͅL̸̨͗ͥ͂̒̏̐͏̡̦̱͓̥̟͜Ä̶̧̛̟̱̙̟͈̗́̅ͤͦ̓͛̄ͭ͆ͩ̊̂́S̸̶̞͇̬͓͉͉̳̤̫̘͉͙̲̞̞̐ͧ̿͐͒̽̓̾̔ͤͬ̚**

.

.

In the midst of the turmoil in my soul, I felt Sun Wukong-sama's staff tap my head lightly.

"Embraced by the grace of the Heavens, let the golden clouds cushion your soul."

The conflict immediately ceased. My body relaxed and dropped.

"Haaah!...Hah!...Haah!"

I let out heaves of breath as my body collapsed from the stress. What….the fuck was that?...

"Hm. Alright. Let's try this out. Stand up."

Huh? He said that while puffing. He tells me to stand up right after that? That's harsh. Can't at least get a break?

"Ugh…"

I brought myself up with a struggle. I stood up unsteadily. Sun Wukong-sama lifted his staff and pointed it at me. I was suddenly surrounded by an oddly colored sphere and trapped within it.

"Alright. Concentrate your aura into blowing out of your body uncontrollably. Do it until you break forth from this barrier. Use your dragon power if you so wish. Just don't use any physical attacks."

Huh? Break out of this barrier? I pressed my hands against it. Oh. This is actually a pretty strong one. I would be able to break out by punching it with Scale Mail. Ah, but destroying it with nothing but my aura? Isn't that kind of ridiculous? That sounds crazy. Can I really do it just by burst ping with power? It reminds me of Atlas. I bet he could burst through something like this without breaking a sweat thanks to the pressure released from his body.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

I donned my armor and began increasing the aura around my body boosting my power.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

The pressure around my body increased as my aura flared from the burst of power. This isn't enough. I can't break out like this. I need more.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

 _ **OOOOOHHHHHHHMMMMMMM!**_

The aura bursting forth from my body released an incredible pressure. Yet, it still wasn't enough to even crack the barrier. No! I need more!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

[Partner. I do not think you are yet at the level of control to focus your aura into destroying the barrier properly. Theoretically, we could break through if you just keep boosting until it breaks, but I find that implausible. As it is now, you are only bleeding through stamina and nothing more. Somehow, I feel as if this isn't the point of the lesson.]

Then what is it?!

[I do not know.]

"Aaaaaaaaaaargghhh! Fucking Hell!"

I began to feel enraged for some reason.

"You're the God-Killing Sekiryuutei aren't you?! Can't you break out of one fucking barrieeeeeeer?!"

A powerful pressure started releasing from my body. It seemed to heat up my armor.

 _ **OOOOOOHHHHMMMMMMM!**_

Break out! Break out! Break out! This can't contain me! Nothing can contain me! I am the Red Dragon of Domination! There is no prison that can hold me! Not even the weight of the Heavens!

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaghhh!"

My rage reached a peak. The word "barrier" echoed in my head.

"Break! This! Fucking! Barrieeeeeeeer!"

.

.

.

.

 _《There is no longer a prison that can hold me.》_

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

At that moment, the barrier broke into pieces.

 _ **PIIIIIIIKA!**_

"Extend, staff."

The instant I broke out, Sun Wukong-sama sent his staff towards my chest and my aura and armor dispelled.

 _ **PYOOM!**_

I fell to my knees.

"Haaah! Hah! _**Cough, cough**_!"

I coughed a bit and caught my breath. Ah, my head….what did I just do?

"Hohohohoho!"

Sun Wukong-sama laughed heartily.

"Well done, boy. I see, I see. Alright. Let's continue with aura stabilization. Time for more control lessons, boy."

We continued the lesson as per usual. Well, it would be wrong to call any of these training regimen usual. But hey, at least it's effective.

—.

"Rest until tomorrow, boy. Good progress today as well."

"Thank you very much~..."

I thanked Sun Wukong-sama as he walked away. Well, now I gotta go back to the castle in this exhausted state….alone….yaaay…

"Ugh."

I got up and walked towards the castle like usual.

"Ah, my neck is fucking killing me."

I rubbed the back of my neck with my hand.

"Are?"

I couldn't help but notice the odd burn marks on my arms? Did I get burned somewhere during that training?

"Ara, could that be the Sekiryuutei-dono himself?"

Hm? I turned around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. A woman? It was a mature (big breasted) looking fox lady. Is she related to Yasaka-san? No, that's not it. She just happens to be another fox lady. She only has one tail and her hair/fur is all white. She's wearing a blue and white kimono with an orange Obi. I heard that all fox Nekomata are somehow related to the Kyuubi in some way. Maybe they're distant relatives then.

"Um, hello?"

She came up to shake my hand. I shook it as respectfully as I could.

"I am Yorimitsu. Ah, I hope you don't find my introduction disrespectful."

"Ah, no, no. Same here. It's nice to meet you, um, Yorimitsu-san? Are? Yorimitsu, Raiko? Wait, like Minamoto no Yorimitsu?"

"Indeed. Though, there is obviously no relation. And it's just Yorimitsu of course."

"R-Right, right. Um, well, nice to meet you. I am Hyoudou Issei. This generation's current Sekiryuutei. Ah, maybe you already knew that?"

Yorimitsu-san giggled at my awkwardness. She giggles a lot like Yasaka-san. Hm, maybe they are related. Or maybe they just spend a lot of time together since they live here.

"Sekiryuutei-dono, or may I call you Issei-dono?"

"Ah, there's really no need. You can just call me Ise."

"Very well, Ise-dono."

"E-Ehehehe. You ended up going with it anyway…"

"Would you like to join me for a drink, Ise-dono?"

"Eh? A drink? Ah, I'm underage so…"

"Oh. For a chat then?"

"Um….sure…"

I'm not really sure how I was supposed to deny that without being rude so I decided just to accept. Yorimitsu-san led me a bit around the first floor and brought me to one of the many rooms that resemble each other. We sat near a Kotatsu in the middle of the room as Yorimitsu brought out a bottle of Sake and began drinking it from a bowl.

"So, Ise-dono, how have you been enjoying your stay?"

"Oh, um, pretty good. Training with Sun Wukong-sama is an honour and I love playing with the kids on my down time."

"Ara, no need to be so tense. Just a friendly little chat is all I'm looking for."

"R-Right."

I realized my body was a bit tense and tried relaxing it. I also switched my positions from Sazen to crossing my legs. That does feel kinda better.

"So, the children. You seem to have quite the connection when it comes to the young ones."

"Ah, yeah huh. Well, I had never really liked kids growing up, but they always seemed to attach themselves to me for some reason. I'm sure if I wasn't a terrible pervert, people would've let me hang out with their kids all the time."

"Oh, well, that's just a part of being young. Most boys tend to be like that in some way. Even Sun Wukong-sama was quite mischievous when he was a youngster."

"Eh? Sun Wukong-sama was? Really?"

"Mhmm. Yes, indeed. He was such a troublemaker that there was once a time that the Buddha himself had to seal him under a mountain as punishment for his antics."

"W-Woah! The Buddha-sama himself had to?! No way! He was really like that?"

"Mhmm."

Woah. So even Sun Wukong-sama was troublesome at a young age huh. That's nuts. Looking at him now, it's a bit hard to imagine it.

"Ah, but, even so…..it's….I still feel bad having been the way I was. Just being a pervert without thinking about it…..It caused a lot more trouble than needed…...Maybe if I had changed somewhere along the line like Sun Wukong-sama….Maybe things would have been different."

Yorimitsu-san raised a brow at my little confession.

"Ara, I did not expect this side from a happy go lucky Sekiryuutei like yourself."

"...Yeah….No one does…"

"..."

Yorimitsu-san placed down her Sake and looked at me seriously.

"They are calling you a God killer you know?"

I visibly flinched at her words.

"There were many who started doubting your existence after watching that footage. There were many who simply didn't understand the depth of the situation, and in their uncertainty, they found fear. Those who are completely ignorant, like the children, they pay no mind to it. However, the sensible majority can't help but feel a slight sense of unease when your image enters their minds. What was once known as the [Oppai Dragon] for children, it's now an existence that eliminated a highly significant mythological existence ruthlessly. It filled them with a sense of unpredictability. 'If he can do this without hesitation, then what else can he do?'. That was the question. That became the seed of doubt."

…..I see…..Yes, it's only logical that they would react that way. Just a couple months— No, even just a couple weeks ago, I was still just the same Oppai Dragon. Except now I was fighting a bunch of different monsters and boosting my popularity to mainstream audiences thanks to most parents being okay with non perverted content. But then, one of my episodes randomly airs with no editing tricks like music or dramatic effects. It's just raw footage. Raw footage of me being beaten down brutally by an Evil existence with the strength of a God. There was no way we could show that to children freely. Could you imagine, a child sitting in front of his TV screen, waiting for his show to start excitedly while holding onto an Oppai Dragon figurine in his hand - then, out of nowhere, he's watching nothing but 10 minutes of brutality against his favorite hero with no sort of portrayal that he is a hero fighting against Evil. Instead, he's just fighting to survive and the main priority is running away because victory is not possible? It's just not right. It's too hefty for a child's mind to weigh in on. It's too real.

And the worst part is, at the end of the program, the enemy of the hero is killed without remorse right in front of their eyes - uncut death…...I'm glad that most children were not able to see that. There may have been kids hearing about it from around, but at the very least, none of them should be able to view the raw footage at this point.

….the God-Killing Sekiryuutei….I wonder how many of them have asked their parents why I as referred to with such a name…..they still don't understand the sense of unease the people around them have….

"But you know something?"

Yorimitsu-san snapped me out of my thoughts.

"That girl. The little one. Even though she watched the footage alongside of her mother, even though she didn't understand the full scope of what had happened, there was not a single shred of doubt within her."

The little one?...Kunou…

"Even though her mother herself had felt a sense of unease and doubt, her daughter stayed true. She believed that for whatever reason, that what you did was something necessary. She believed in her heart that it was something that needed to be done. Even though she didn't comprehend the full conflict herself, she decided to believe in 'her hero' wholeheartedly. That sweet little girl. If I had to say so myself, I'd say you have more than proven yourself. Even Yasaka herself seems to no longer have doubts about you. It seems like she trusts you completely. That's a hard thing to do, to earn the Kyuubi-sama's trust. There aren't many who have it. Even and old woman like me took years to earn it. Quite the accomplishment."

...Yasaka-san trusts me? Completely? But...why? And Kunou….

"Well that's all I wanted to say about that hefty subject. I prefer to have more light hearted chats. Talking about the serious stuff makes me feel like an old hag. So, I hope you don't mind if I want to change topics."

Yorimitsu-san drank some more Sake from her bowl while handing me a box. Hm? What's this? Chocolates?

"Go ahead, have one. They're quite delicious."

"E-Eh? Ah, of course. T-Thank you….Um, whatever do you want to talk about then?…"

I ate a couple chocolates from the box. Mm. They are good.

"How about you ask me something? I've been babbling on and asked you some things, but perhaps you're curious about something?"

Ask her something? Hm. Well, if I had to ask her anything, it's gotta be that.

"Um, are you related to Yasaka-san in some way?"

"Ah well, considering that I am a Kitsune, in some ways yes. However, when it comes to blood relation, there is truly not much. I am simply a distant cousin of the little one."

"A distant cousin of Kunou? How is that possible? In that case, you really are young aren't you?"

"Ufufufu. Oh, you flatter me."

She giggled while placing her hand over her mouth. Is this person really not Yasaka-san's sister or something? Also, am I feeling dizzy or is that just me?

"No, well, it's not flattery. You're just seriously young. You don't look like you're far from my age at all. You could pass for one of the younger teachers at my school, at best. There's no way you look above mid twenties."

Hm? I am feeling dizzy. And my vision is just a tiny bit fuzzy. What is..?

"Oh my, who knew the Sekiryuutei-dono was such a flirt? I knew you were lecherous, but the idea of you talking so smoothly never crossed my mind. Who knows? I might just get eaten up by the big, scary red Dragon~"

Yorimitsu-san says that in a seductive tone….Are? Is she pulling at the kimono near her chest area? Maybe I'm just fantasizing? Ah, why does my head feel kinda heavy? What the Hell is wrong with me?...

"Sekiryuutei-dono…."

Suddenly, Yorimitsu-san dropped her bowl of Sake and pulled at the chest are of her kimono, giving me full view of her cleavage.

"—! Wha-?! What are you doing Yorimitsu-san?!"

"I'm sorry, Sekiryuutei-dono! But I can no longer hold myself!"

—?! Yorimitsu-san suddenly began crawling towards me with a red face! What?! Her tail is all fluffy and she even looks like she is drooling!? What's happening?! Did she do something to my body?!

I looked to the box of chocolates from before—?! Alcoholic chocolates?! You mean I'm drunk?! No, this can't be! I only had two or three! Maybe I'm just tipsy! Even so, does this mean I'm being attacked?!

"Usually, a mature Nekomata like myself can control myself during these mating seasons, but somehow I can't hold myself back! It's as if the enticing, overbearing aura of the Sekiryuutei has dulled my senses! I can only move on instinct! And my instinct now is to breed!"

B-B-Breed?! Mating season?! Like with cats?! An actual mating season?! You mean even Nekomata have those?! Wait—MY AURA?! You're saying this is because of my aura?! —! It's because I fucking trained with it all day! It's because all of today's lessons were on my aura so now it's having this sort of effect on her!? Sun Wukong-sama what have you done to meeeeeeeeeee?!

"Sekiryuutei-donooooo~!"

"Aah!"

Yorimitsu-san suddenly jumped on me. Oh no! I'm being held down by her! I don't know how to get free without hurting her because of the alcohol influencing my brain! I'm afraid I won't be able to hold back against her! Oh shit! Yorimitsu-san sat on top of me sensually with her fluffy tail wagging behind her. Her panties are exposed from below!

"Sekiryuutei-donooo~"

She was sitting right on my lower half! Is this it?! Is this how I'm gonna lose my first time?! Taken by some random Kitsune during my training trip in Kyoto?! That's quite a story to tell! But—! But I—!

Yorimitsu-san brought her face closer to mine. Slowly, her lips were approaching my own.

—An image of marshmallow soft, pink lips flashed through my mind.

 _" Ise-sama"_

 **-[!]-**

I placed my hands on her shoulders and held Yorimitsu-san back.

"Help! Someone help!"

It only took a few moments before guards with his masks jumped into the room. They immediately took notice of Yorimitsu-san.

"Ah, Sekiryuutei-donooo!"

She struggled as they lifted her from me and began carrying her off. The next one to enter was Yasaka-san.

"What's going on?"

She saw the guards holding Yorimitsu-san and approached them. Yasaka-san placed her hand on the back of Yorimitsu-san's neck. Yorimitsu-san seemed to fall asleep right after.

"Place in her room to rest."

The guards nodded and walked away while carrying Yorimitsu-san. What just happened?...Yasaka-san walked over to me and gave me a hand up.

"Are you alright, Issei-san?"

"A-Ah, yeah. I'm okay."

"I'm sorry about that. It seems she couldn't control herself for some reason. You seem a bit unbalanced."

"Ah, yeah. Um, I think she tricked me into eating some alcoholic chocolates, so I think I'm a bit tipsy."

"I'm truly sorry about that. Most older Nekomata can control themselves during mating season. It seems she was set off by something. Hm. It must have been because of this aura you are exuding."

Yasaka-san motioned towards my body. Ah, I guess I was right after all.

"Hm. Yes, I understand. During that season, this certainly would be enticing…"

Yasaka-san says that in an intrigued manner as she slides her hand down my arm…..Um…

"A...Ano...Yasaka-san?"

"Hm? Ah!"

She shook her head a few times.

"Forgive me, I just got lost in thought for a minute. Anyway, you should head off to rest. I'm sure you're feeling dizzy from the alcohol."

"...Um...Okay…Don't you have anything like what you did with Yorimitsu-san that will take this away?"

She giggled.

"Mm. Well, maybe you should sleep it off. Especially that."

Hm? That? She was pointing downwards. I looked down my lower half and—

"AH!"

I covered my lower half in extreme embarrassment. Nooooooooooo! Yasaka-san saw my erection! It's so embarrassing that I want to diieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

"I'M SO SORRRRRRYYYYYYY!"

"Ufufufu~ Don't be so embarrassed about it. It's natural for a young boy such as yourself. It's better just to go and take care of that when you're by yourself, no? Don't worry. I won't tell anyone~"

She puts a finger up to her lip and makes the "shh" symbol. Uuuuuuuuuuu! I want to diiieeeeeeeeeeee!

"Now, run along. It's better you get to your room before any of the children see you."

"...Ueeh…"

I started walked away defeatedly with exhaustion and my hands covering my lower half. Please don't see me like this, children.

"Though, I could easily get rid of it for you~..."

"Eh? What was that?"

"Nothing~"

I was able to sneak back to my room without being caught by any of the children. If Kunou had caught me, I would have actually, truly died right then and there. I never did find out what Yasaka-san said though.

 **Part 5**

The next day. I was walking towards the forest to meet up with Sun Wukong-sama like usual. However, I ended up seeing something very large and green moving above the trees above me. What the Hell is that? I made it to our usual spot.

"I already told you, oji-saru! I can only eat so much you know! I'm tired of eating! I want to do something adventurous! Wasn't there any missions we have to take over?! I feel like I will die here from boredom!"

"Yare, yare. For a retired Dragon-King you sure do complain about relaxing don't you?"

"I've been relaxing for a month! I have grown tired of it! Let me fight something! Something interesting! Something like—!"

"—Ah."

I walked into a conversation between Sun Wukong-sama and the Jade Dragon Yu-long.

…..

"Boy, today your lesson is flight control."

Just as Sun Wukong-sama said that, Yu-long began to breathe in air through his mouth, as if he was about to breath fire…...No…..you're joking….

 _ **Suuuuu!**_

His mouth puffed up! You've got to be shitting me!

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

"Try not to kill him, green brat."

Oh come the fuck ooooooooooooooon!

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_

—.

"Haaah! Hah! Haaah!"

I was breathing heavily with my armor broken in multiple places and Ascalon in my hand. My helmet was gone along pieces from my abdomen and my forearm. I've been "fighting" Yu-long for only about 2 hours and I feel like it's been all fucking day. It hasn't even reached noon yet and I am exhausted as shit. So this is the strength of a Dragon-King huh? It's reminiscent of Tannin-Ossan, but with less pure power and more grace and technique. This is the youngest of the Dragon-Kings? He acts like it, but he certainly doesn't fight like it!

"Come at me again, Ddraig! I am having a lot of fun!"

He says that to me with a joyful tone. Well, at least one of us is enjoying this.

[Do you not find this spar as enjoyable partner?]

Well, it's hard to feel like I'm having fun when it's someone so much stronger than me you know? I usually had fun when it came to weaker enemies that I had to defeat while keeping certain conditions in mind. Those were fun.

[So you only find comfort in the certainty of victory?]

Well, it's not like I was certain of victory…

[Whether or not you could fulfil the conditions of the trials is not what I'm referring to. What I mean is that those enemies were always weaker than you to a certain extent, whether it was in your Balance Breaker form or Triaina. You were technically always at the advantage should things become dangerous. So, victory was something that was ensured whether you failed the trial or not. I'm asking if that's what you find comfort in.]

Well….I mean, that's….

[Enough of that, partner. There are times when you must fight those that are above your strength. To find enjoyment only in the battles which victory is ensured it the way of a coward, not a warrior, and most especially not a Dragon. You are stuck with this fight, are you not? In that case, learn to enjoy it. A chance like this may never come again, and if you have no way to avoid it either way, why not enjoy if while it lasts?]

…...Well….Fuck!

"If it's for my partner then I'll do it!"

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

 **[Jet!]**

I boosted straight towards Yu-long with Ascalon in hand. My best strategy of attack has been to use my size to my advantage. In other words, zip around Yu-long while slashing at his body with Ascalon. I don't have much stamina so I can't be recklessly using the Knight form. The best I can do for right now is attack him as is while boosting power into Ascalon!

 _ **PSHYOOOOO!**_

I began flying around Yu-long while cutting into his skin. Shit! As I thought, these cuts aren't fuckin deep at all! How much power do I have to transfer to Ascalon?! I need some myself to keep my speed up you know!?

"Okay, then spin!"

Yu-long suddenly started spinning his long body in the air at a crazy fast speed. The pressure from the wind ended up pushing me back. Shit! The pressure is too strong! I can't stay near him unless I'm faster! I can't do it unless I have the Knight!

"Fuck! Promotion! Welsh Sonic Boost Knight!"

 **[Change Star Sonic!]**

"Armour release!"

My armor reformed and then shaved itself off again to change forms into a more aerodynamic version. Yu-long whipped his long body around happily.

"Alrighty! Let's go, speedy form is the best!"

He began spewing green flames at me. Yes, even this bastards flames are green. Apparently he has the ability to change the color.

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

I easily evaded the flames and flew around in a circle above the forest. Yu-long's flames followed me all the way around until a circle of green fire sat in the sky above the forest. After avoiding all of the flames I shot towards him and zipped around his body while slashing. The cuts still aren't deep, but if I can keep circling and cutting into the same places again and again, then soon enough they'll become deep cuts!

"Woah! Too fast, too small, and too close! You are like a mosquito taking my blood! In that case!"

Yu-long took breath into his lungs.

 _ **Suuuuu!**_

Then, he began spewing fire onto himself while spinning his body like before, essentially surrounding us both in a spiral cone of flames.

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

"Gah!"

The flames were strong, but not in my normal armor. The problem was I was fucking wearing the slimmed down version! My armor began to crack in various places and I felt the burn on my skin.

"Ah, Fuck!"

I pulled back and jumped out from the flames. Fuck! It was too much for me to take! If I had stayed longer my armor would have been destroyed! If only this armor somehow took up less stamina! Or maybe if the jetpack released more power naturally without needing to be boosted! If only it was like when I had Hermes blessing—!

….

Ddraig….I have an idea…

[What is it?]

….

"T….."

I shouted into the sky.

"T-Triaina Caduceus! The Bird Of Hermes!"

It went silent.

….

"Oi, Oji-saru, I think he's lost it. Is he okay?"

"Quiet brat. Let him concentrate."

…..

Ddraig, it didn't work.

[Sigh. If you were going to do something like a drastic change to the armor then you should have warned me. Yelling out a name won't do anything.]

...S...So you're saying it's possible.

[If you put your heart and soul into it. It won't just come naturally. You have to make it a part of yourself. Feel it first. If you can feel it, then grab it. You should be good from there.]

Feel it?...Feel it….

"...What's he doing?"

"Shh! Quiet, brat!"

…..Feel it…..at that time….I had Hermes blessing….it was fast….crazy fast…..imagine that speed…..Feel it…...my strikes were insanely fast…...the power from my jetpack was immeasurable….it took less stamina to use that form…...it took less boosts to increase my speed….Give me that….in order to get that….

Feel it.

"...Triaina Caduceus."

Feel it.

"I am…."

—The shining symbol of Caduceus flashed through my mind.

"...The Bird of Hermes."

 _ **SHIIIIIIIINNNNN!**_

My armor began releasing a bright light. Ddraig! Is it happening?!

[It is! Do not lose that feeling partner! Keep it going! Say the name You desire with your heart!]

Fuck, alright! I shouted with all of my heart!

" **Triaina Caduceus! Bird of Hermes!** "

My armor made an announcement I'd never heard.

 **[Change Olympic Messenger!]**

 _ **SHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNN!**_

"Woah! He's shining brightly! What's up with that!?"

"Hohohohohoho!"

As the light began dying down, I could feel that there was a change in my armor.

"Woah! He's got a new look doesn't he?! That ain't like what it used to be!"

"Hahahahaha! Nicely done, boy! I did not expect you to master that form through an evolution. You must have a good imagination after all then."

I looked down to my armor. It looked as if it had become sharper. The claws were deadly sharp and the edges of the armor were pointing back in the same direction, almost like it was given an even more aerodynamic design rather than just less armor. The black suited armor underneath the red had an odd hexagonal design with the shape all over it. It….felt easier to breath in this. For some reason, I get the impression that it's designed like this to give me resistance to fire and heat. Why did this happen? Is it because of I was thinking of the pressure Atlas' body would release when I was fighting him?

Ddraig, what has changed?

[First, you have already observed the physical design change. It has become even more aerodynamic than before and thanks to that sharper as well. Second, you were right about the design of the under skin armor. Thanks to the change you have received a better resistance to heat in this form despite it not being the most durable form. Lastly, I can't be sure, but I believe that your jetpack has undergone a change. It has even more propulsion sections and there are even minor ones on your legs and arms. From the looks of it, I believe it would consume less stamina to propel yourself forward, just as desired. This form has essentially evolved. I didn't think that you would be able to accomplish such a thing.]

Ah, well, thanks for believing in me.

[Forgive me, partner. I have a tendency for doubting the nigh impossible. I should have already learned that you are the host of possibility. Of course you did it. Also, I'm not sure you noticed the final detail of your armor.]

Hm? I looked over my armor again. —! There were little golden wings the same color as my horns resting on the sides of my legs and helmet.

"Boy!"

Sun Wukong-sama called out to me from below.

"How is your stamina?"

"Um, low!"

"Is that so? Extend, staff."

Sun Wukong-sama extended his staff up towards me. The moment it touched my chest I felt like I was hit with a rejuvenation spell. My stamina has returned!

"That should cover you for the day."

"Thanks, Oji-saru!— I mean, Sun Wukong-sama!"

He waved his hand casually.

"That's fine as well."

"Yeah! Just call him oji-saru! That's what I call him!"

"You be silent, disrespectful brat."

He's alright with me calling him that?! But that seems so disrespectful!

"Isn't it a great disrespect to call you that?"

"Bah. I was never one who thought so highly of himself to cry about it. You have earned my respect. I don't mind."

—! Gasp! I've earned his respect! I'm so happy! I earned the respect of the great First Generation Sun Wukong!

"Okay! Enough talking! I want to try this new form!"

[Oh, it looks like Yu-long has become impatient. Let's oblige him, shall we, partner?]

"Let's go, chuugokugo Tokage-san (chinese lizard)!"

"That's the spirit, Ruby brat!"

 **[Yu-long. This isn't ruby, it's—]**

Unfortunately, the battle had started before Ddraig had a chance to complain further.

—.

"Hahahahaha! What a fun day!"

"Fun day my ass!"

Yu-long laughed happily as I sat on the floor, on my ass. His long body was covered in a bunch of scratches and a few of them were even bleeding a lot. Meanwhile, my armor just disappeared from exhaustion. It was already night time. I didn't even train the usual amount, like until evening, we just fought all the way into the night and now I feel like I'm dying.

"Alright! That should cover me for a while! Thanks for the spar, ruby brat!"

Yu-long flew off with that, leaving Sun Wukong and I alone.

"Alright boy. Good progress today as well. From tomorrow onward we will be implementing all the lessons you've learned into one test. You'll have the remaining days to pass it."

Sun Wukong said that as he walked away from me. I waved my hand back lazily.

"Thank you for your hard work~..."

Due to the exhaustion in my body, I was forced to crawl to the castle this time. Unfortunately, Sun Wukong said that he couldn't give me another stamina jump because it would have a heavy toll on my body. So, at least my arms still work.

"Oppai Dragon?"

Ah, as soon as I entered the castle there was a group of children looking down at me curiously.

"...Hey kids…"

—.

"Ah, what about this one then?"

"No, no. Surely that would take too much time."

I heard voices as I approached a doorway. Inside the room was Yasaka-san and her two advisors. I passed by.

"Well if we made sure to—"

They stopped mid conversation upon seeing me. That's because I'm being I'm being dragged on the floor past the doorway by a group of kids while my body is out of commission.

"Hello~..."

I waved as I slid past. There was no sound coming from that room for a while.

 **-DxD-**

The next day.

"Alright boy. Here is your test."

Sun Wukong drew a circle on the floor with his staff, around his body.

"Your test, for today, is to get me to move from this spot."

"Get you to move? Like, attack you until you move?"

"However you can. Attack me or use your mind. Either way, the goal is the same, moving me from this spot."

Get him to move out from the circle huh? That seems easy.

 **3 hours pass…**

I was wrong.

"Hahahahaha! What's wrong, what's wrong? Aren't you known for destruction? What is this situation then?"

Sun Wukong laughed as I heaved breath. The "situation" that he's referring to is the environment. That's because the environment around Sun Wukong is nothing but a giant crater, except for the small piece of the land that he originally stood on holding him up like a pillar.

How?! How the Hell does that even happen?! I literally shot right at him and attacked him a shitload of times! How the Hell is that piece of land still standing undamaged?! Every time I attacked him directly he would just dodge it with ease! Without moving from his spot! What is he?!

"Come on now! That can't be all you have! I still haven't moved an inch since we originally started!"

"Grrrrrrrr! Ddraig! We're going all in!"

[Roger!]

"Let's go, Oji-saru!"

After that, the last 3 days of my training flew right by me, along with all of the events that took place in them.

 **[—]**

The next day, I was finally able to get him to move from his spot by forcing him to dodge an attack.

"Hahahahaha! Job well done boy! Alright! Next test! Try to take these bells I have in my hand from me!"

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!"

I was able to accomplish that in 3 hours using my newfound speed increase from my "new form", [Triaina Caduceus].

"Okay, good progress as usual. I didn't expect you to do it today, but you surprised me. Alright. Let's get started with tomorrow's test right now shall we? Now, try to catch me!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?!"

I was able to catch him in 5 hours. But—

"Good work again! Now, try to land a successful hit on me!"

"Aw, goddammit!"

 **[—]**

"Oppai Dragon, play with us!"

The children pulled at my arms as I tried walking to my room in exhaustion.

"Uuuu...not today kids. I'm exhausted from training…"

"Play with us!" "Please play with us!"

"Now, now, children. Issei-san has had a hard day. Let's let him rest shall we?"

Gasp! Yasaka-san! The kids listened to her instructions.

[Okaaaay~]

"Yasaka-san, you're my savior! Thank yoooooou~!"

I held Yasaka-san's hands in my own while shedding comical tears. What a truly kind maiden!

"Oh, no, no. It's no big deal. Now you go rest, I'll take care of the children."

"Thank yoooooou~..."

I thanked her weakly as I walked off to my room. I could hear one of Yasaka-san's advisors start speaking with her about something I didn't listen to.

"Yasaka-sama, about these papers."

"..."

"Yasaka-sama?"

"Eh? Ah, yes. Forgive me, I was distracted. What is it?"

"Your mind seems to be occupied with something. Or is it—"

"No. It is of no concern."

 **[—]**

The last day of my training. I was standing in the forest with Sun Wukong like always. Tomorrow I leave Kyoto and return to base. After that, there's only about a week until the game.

"Alright, boy. Now it's time for the final test."

"I'm ready."

"Heh."

Sun Wukong smirked as he puffed some smoke.

 _ **Whoosh!**_

He made a cool stance with his staff.

"Face me."

—?! Face him?! A fight?! My final test is a fight?! A fight with the Great Monkey Buddha?!

"Wait, what's my condition for winning?"

He smirked again.

" _You win when I bleed_."

—! THAT WAS SO FUCKING COOL.

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

I made my own stance. Are you ready Ddraig!

[Let's do it, partner!]

"Okay, Oji-saru! Show me what the Great Monkey Buddha from the West has got!"

"Hahahahahaha! Good speech, boy! Very well. The same to you. Show me exactly what the first God-slaying Longinus user, the [God-Killing Sekiryuutei], is made of!"

"Ooorryyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

—.

"Thank you for everything up until now!"

I bowed gratefully to Sun Wukong as he dusted himself off. My body was damaged heavily, meanwhile he only had dirt and a light amount of blood in certain areas.

"Mm. Think nothing of it. It has been a fine while since I've enjoyed training a student. It was a good week."

I lifted myself and asked him with uncertainty.

"Um, do you think I've become stronger?"

He scoffed.

"Hmph. Well, if you are training with me, then it is impossible for it not to be so. However, I am more aware of your rapid increase in skill rather than power. Control. That area of yours has certainly been strengthened beyond any of what you had before. Though you most likely don't realize it yet because of constantly training it only with me, it will certainly become obvious once you are in a real battle."

"I see….well, nevertheless, thank you for everything!"

I bowed again. He only chuckled.

"Heh. There is no need to do it again."

"Ah, well….I'm sorry. I'm just very thankful."

Sun Wukong began to walk off. He waved back at me.

"Good luck with your match, boy. I'll be sure to watch it."

"Yes! Thank you for everything!"

I waved goodbye to Sun Wukong as he walked out from what was left of the forest…..I guess that concludes all my training with him. Wow…..I trained with Sun Wukong-sama himself for a week…...How is this only now sinking in?

[Say, partner.]

Hm? What's up, Ddraig?

[Do you think they'll notice?]

Notice what?

[The forest.]

Ah. I looked around the forest. Over 90% of it was gone.

"...Ah…"

Well…..maybe….

 **[—]**

It was my last night here in Kyoto. Right now I'm just sitting on a porch on one side of this building, looking up at the sky.

I leave this place tomorrow. After Sun Wukong left I cleaned myself up and got ready for bed, but, I couldn't really sleep. I'm...actually kinda sad. I enjoyed my time here. I learned a lot of things and saw a lot new places. Plus, I spent time with everyone in this castle. Those kids really are a blast…..How long will it be until I get to see them again?

"Ise?"

Ah, Kunou appeared behind me with a pillow in her arms. Uwah. She's wearing some really cute pajamas.

"Ah, Kunou. You're not asleep yet?"

She shook her head while looking away.

"I couldn't…."

"How come?"

"Because…"

She just glanced at me a few times.

"Wanna sit with me?"

"...Mm.."

She walked up and sat down beside me. It went silent.

"..."

"...I leave tomorrow.."

"...Mm…"

"I'm not sure when I'll come back again, but I had fun here. I hope it'll be soon."

"...Me too..."

It went silent again. After a few seconds, Kunou leaned against my shoulder and laid her head on me.

"Kunou?"

She held her pillow up near her mouth and spoke in a quiet voice.

"...I will miss you.."

….

"Yeah. I'll miss you too."

"R..….Really?"

"...Yeah. I will."

She curled up a bit and hugged her pillow. Then she laid her head into my lap and shut her eyes. She looked like a baby.

"K-Kunou?"

"...Please...just for tonight…"

"...O..Okay…"

Kunou laid there and gradually fell asleep. My hand slowly lowered onto her head...and I gently stroked her hair. I looked up to the night sky.

"...Yeah….I'll miss you too…"

Even though I said that, there was an odd sense of comfort I felt in the idea of returning to Grigori. I would be returning. Returning to…

"...Heh….I'm such a scumbag.."

In the end, I feel happy thinking about seeing you again, Ravel…

Little did I know, there was someone else observing Kunou and I, with similar feelings as us.

 **Part 6**

"Thank you all for everything up until now!"

I bowed as I thanked the people in front of me. I was standing in front of the castle with Kunou, Yasaka-san, their personal guards, and the children who live here. It was time for my departure. I had a slip in my hand that was apparently given to me by Azazel without noticing. It was for teleporting me back to Grigori. In case you're wondering why I was transported to a train station and had to take it to Kyoto when I first arrived instead of being teleported, it's because Azazel thought it was funny to have a dramatic effect when I realized where I was going.

Anyway, it's my time to go now and I'm giving my final goodbyes.

"When will Oppai Dragon come back?"

One of the children asked me with a thumb up to their mouth. It was the usually quiet Ryousuke. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"As soon as I can!"

For the first time since being here, I got to see a small smile on his face. Yasaka-san picked Ryousuke up and smiled.

"That's right. He'll be back as soon as he can. But don't worry. You'll be able to see him very soon~ okay?"

Ryousuke nodded to Yasaka-san's comforting. That's right. I'll try to come back as soon as I can. I don't know if it'll be very soon, but I'll try to make it that way. Though, I can't help but feel an odd implication in Yasaka-san's words.

"Make sure you win against that other guy okay! I'll be cheering for you, so you better not lose, got it!"

Kunou said that to me with a stern pout. I smiled.

"Got it."

Yasaka-san directed her smile to me.

"Do come back soon, Issei-san. Our home is your home. You are always welcome here."

"W-What?! That's much too high of an honour for someone like me!"

She giggled.

"Ufufufu~ There are many who would disagree with that opinion, remember~?"

Ah. I realized I had no argument as she said those familiar words to me. Right. Hehe. Also, because I am Japanese I felt compelled to offer hospitality despite it being unnecessary as well. I bounced my fist off my chest.

"Well, the same goes for me! You guys are always welcome in my home as well—Er. What am I saying, there's no way you would go there?"

For some reason, Yasaka-san laughed as if she found it extremely amusing.

"Ufufufufu~ is that so? That's very nice to hear. Fufufufufufu~"

"...Y...Yeah…okay..."

Anyway, I brought up my slip and prepared to tear it.

"Goodbye. Thank you for everything."

"The same to you, Issei-san."

I tore the paper in half and a magic circle appeared beneath me. Kunou called out to me with teary eyes as I disappeared.

"Ise! You better come back okay! You definitely have to come back! Got it!"

"Yeah. I've got it, Kunou."

"And—And—Make sure to win the match! Okay!"

"Yes ma'am."

"G-Goodbye!"

"Goodbye. No..."

No, that's wrong. I gave Kunou wide grin.

"See you soon!"

Kunou smiled back.

"Yes! See you soon!"

 _ **Shiiin!**_

With that, I was enveloped by light and transported back to Grigori.

—.

 _ **Shiiin!**_

When I opened my eyes, I was back in the facility.

"Ah, you're back, Ise."

Ah, the person I was greeted by was Azazel. Oh, is this his office? I was transported straight here huh?

"Welcome back."

Azazel patted my back as he moved to another table to continue working on whatever he was working on….um..

"...Is that it?.."

"Hm? Is what it?"

….Wow….what an unceremonious welcome. I feel back home already.

"You should go rest in your room for today. Ravel's been waiting there for you for a while."

—! Ravel! I immediately ran to the door.

"Ise."

Azazel stopped me as I was about to exit the room. He looked at me with a serious expression.

"I'm afraid that you'll only have today to rest. You'll have to get back on the 'treadmill' tomorrow. Somewhere far from here. You'll be there for five days."

—?! Even though Azazel said something shocking, I couldn't object to him. If he's this serious about it, then it must be important.

"Where to?"

He covered his mouth in contemplation.

"To be honest with you, I'm not entirely sure. This is similar to the last trial with Sun Wukong in which someone else makes the decisions. Though, this someone is….all I can tell you is that it's related to that last thing you requested on your original list for trials. But don't worry, this time, I have emergency procedures in place."

Something related to the last thing I requested? You mean….it's related to that person? Was he really able to fulfill such a ridiculous request? I wasn't even sure what I was thinking at the time of deciding that. So if he somehow got it, then….

"Alright."

I turned to leave, but he called out to me once more.

"Ise."

I looked back. He was smirking.

"You have the aura of a sleeping monster."

"Heh. Thanks."

I ran off towards my room with that. I couldn't give any attention to the people trying to greet me. My mind was too occupied. I'm home. I'm back, Ravel.

 _ **Dakun**_.

I opened the door to my room. Ravel was sitting on the bed while looking at some photos with tired eyes. My photos. Ah, but they were all close up shots.

"It felt like Ise-sama was really looking at me through the photos."

"...Ravel."

I called out to her and she took notice of me. She stood up, not bothering to hide the photos.

"Ise-sama..!"

I opened my mouth to speak, but I suddenly realized—I had nothing to say.

…

We stood there in silence. I ran here without thinking. I was too occupied with seeing her that I didn't think about what to say. I could only have my mind brought back to our last interaction. My senses were flooded by the sensations of our previous encounter….Her taste. Her smell. Her sounds. Her lips.

I couldn't think of anything else….

…...

 _ **Gulp**_.

I swallowed a lump in my throat as approached her. Her body seemed to tense up. I halted in front of her. It's only now that I feel so conscious of the height difference.

"...Um, you look tired…"

"...Yes...I...have not slept well…"

"H-How come?"

She went silent for a bit.

"...I'm sorry…"

"Hm? Why are you apologizing?...If anything….I..should be apologizing…."

She shook her head lightly and kept her gaze down. She spoke in a quiet voice.

"...The truth is….I haven't slept…..because you were not here with me….but…..that's just being selfish….I was just thinking about myself…."

…

I grabbed onto Ravel's hand gently.

"...Since I'm here….would you like me to rest here with you today….Ravel?"

Ravel nodded with a teary smile.

"Yes…."

Ravel apologized as we got onto the bed.

"I'm sorry for being selfish…"

"...No….I'm also being selfish here…"

Without even thinking about it, Ravel snuggled into my arms as we lied down together…..Yeah…..just for today….let's both be selfish.

With that, Ravel and I drifted off to sleep.

 **Part 7**

The next day. I stood silently on top of a small mountain here in the Underworld. I'm only about 2 kilometers away from Grigori. Apparently, I'm here to meet someone. The person in charge of handling my last trial. Someone related to the very last suggestion I had on my original list. If that's true….then….

[He's here.]

Just a Ddraig said that, I could see the head of a figure appear in my line of sight, ascending up the mountain, straight ahead of me. As I thought, that's..!

"Heh. It has been a while, Hyoudou Issei."

"Vali!"

Indeed. The person who stopped just a few meters ahead of me, with a familiar handsome smirk, was none other than Vali Lucifer. My rival.

"Yo, Hyoudou Issei. I heard Azazel was interested in getting us to meet for some reason. Luckily for him, I happened to be interested in his proposal not too long after it was given. So, I've decided to meet with you."

"Interested in meeting? What was it that got you to agree to meeting with me?"

He crossed his arms.

"Heh. Well, you didn't possibly think I could refrain from pursuing you after what happened with the Titan-God did you?"

"Ah, so you're interested in a fight then?"

"Hmph. A fight. Isn't that what you had originally requested of Azazel before? It's what he suggested to me. No. That's not what I'm interested in. Something like that—"

His blue eyes glimmered subtly.

"—couldn't possibly satisfy me."

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"What are you plotting?..."

"Heh. I had heard from Bikou that you trained with the legendary Sun Wukong and Yu-long for some time."

"...How did you find that out?"

"We have our ways."

"Hmph. Same shitty vague answer all the supervillains give."

"Hehe. In many eyes, it is you who has now become the potential supervillain, God-slayer."

I flinched. He chuckled at that. This is the most I've seen him smiling and laughing. It's as if he enjoys our interaction immensely, unlike the times before. In fact, the way he speaks is more respectful in a way. It's less as if he's looking down on me, like he used to, and more like he now finds amusement in our talk. Has his whole opinion of me shifted?

No, more than that. He now looks at me constantly with battle hungry eyes. I've never seen so much bloodlust from him. It almost gives me the chills. He truly wants to fight me to the death.

"You still haven't answered my question. If you're not looking just for a fight, then what are you planning to do?"

He chuckled again. No, he straight up laughed.

"Hehehehe. Hahahahahahaha!"

I could feel an unnerving level of unease rise up in myself. I've….never heard him laugh before. What the fuck…...He looked back down at me with the smile of the Devil. Literally.

"Well, I am no wise master, but I am certainly a good impersonator."

He said something I didn't understand. Then suddenly—

 _ **Shiiin!**_

Blue magic circles that I've never seen anything like before appeared underneath both Vali and I.

 **-[?!]-**

What?! Magic circles?! This type—! It's attached to me! I'm being forcefully transferred somewhere!

"This is a special magic circle that only goes to a certain place. You should be grateful. I went to great lengths to obtain it."

"Vali! Where are you taking us?!"

The magic circles enveloped us in light. The last thing I saw before shutting my eyes, were Vali's own.

"To Hell."

 ** _SHIIIN!_**

….

….

I felt a sudden loss of feeling before I opened my eyes. It was as if my senses were abruptly dulled to an extreme level. I opened my eyes. The moment I did, I heard an abundance of blood curdling screams.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!]

 **-[!]-**

"What…..what is this place?..."

The place I was in…..The sky was red. No, it was just a sky covered in nothing but red clouds, no sky. Purple lightning sparked throughout them. The place was divided into 3 large rings. From the looks of it, we were in the innermost ring. I could see far out to the other rings divided by a circular wall of black rock. Something that I noticed every ring had in them…..I was standing on a small island…..and surrounding me….was a boiling sea of blood and fire. And there were people in it.

[AAAAAAAAHHAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!]

In the outermost ring was where I could see the most people. That place was nothing but the sea of building blood with people in it. They looked like they were burning alive. The second ring also had the same sea around, but there was no people in it. Instead I see many small islands like the one I'm standing on, but they have many black bushes and trees. There were odd creatures feasting on them. I've seen those before. This are called….harpies, right? But more than that….there are people being chased by demonic looking dogs on the islands….and they're being eaten alive…..yet they don't seem to die…..actually, that goes for everyone here. Even though they look like they're dying from various things, they don't die….

In this ring, I was sitting on a small barren island made from sand. Surrounding me was the red boiling sea. There were people struggling to swim to the island while burning. A man made it to the island and placed his hand on the sand.

 _ **PPOOOM!**_

—?! His hand burst into flames.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

His whole body caught fire within the pool as he released his grip on the island. He began drifting away in flames. The final detail I noticed was the rain. There was a rain falling from the sky, but it only fell onto the island. It was oddly colored, almost like oil, and it didn't even touch me. It wouldn't make contact with my skin. It just seems to disappear before touching me, as if I was protected by a force field, but there's nothing around me….

This…..is Hell...

"...What….the fuck...is this place?.."

Vali answered from behind me.

"This is the seventh circle. Violence."

I whipped around. Vali stood there looking out into the terrible place. The seventh circle?...

"Are you familiar with the story of [Dante's inferno], Hyoudou Issei?"

"...Dante's inferno?...Isn't that a story about a poet going to the 'Nine circles of Hell'?.."

Vali nodded. But….Isn't that a fictional story? Just as I thought that, Vali spoke.

"A story based in reality, I'm afraid."

—?!

"You mean...There are nine circles of Hell?..."

"Indeed. The anatomy of the Underworld is a section by section type of set up. There's the Devil's and Fallen Angels Underworld that you are familiar with, which happens to be the largest and most general section. In that place, there are major conditions set upon any of those who visit or reside there. That is why so many Reincarnated Devils who were just humans can adapt just fine. It is essentially no different in feeling compared to the human world, despite the environmental differences. Then, beside that is Hades. Hades is sectioned off by black mountains, but there are much different conditions in that place. Not to mention, there are certain souls that end up there and not others. Beside Hades is the Underworld ruled by the Egyptian Gods. Then of course, there are other sections controlled by minor pantheons as their versions of Hell. Essentially, the Underworld is a large mashup of many underworlds from different mythologies. Ah, the Norse Hel is not a part of it though. That resides elsewhere."

"...You mean to tell me….that all this time….There were so many parts to the Underworld like that existing at one time?..."

"Hmph. Of course there was. You just never saw them. Isn't it foolish to assume you had seen it all?"

He's right….I shouldn't be shocked by that….this however, I have every right to be shocked about.

"So then….what does that have to do with this place existing?"

"Hm. Well, a certain time long before the great war between the 3 powers, the Underworld was not the place used as 'Hell' for Christian Mythology. These nine circles were. However, after a certain time, these places became obsolete. It was somewhere around the time that my Great Grandfather escaped from his prison of ice in the ninth circle. After that, these places were no longer used. It had become an outdated and unnecessary Hell. Especially since the Devil had escaped."

"...So, this place always existed?"

He nodded.

"It was the Hell before Hell, or in this case the Underworld, for Christian Mythology. After it became obsolete however, it was no longer used anymore. As of now, the only ones who are trapped here are those from a past long forgotten. Long lost souls from thousands of years ago. No new souls can enter anymore. Instead, new souls are sent elsewhere in the Underworld. It is the same with purgatory. Purgatory stopped being used after the death of God of the Bible. Unfortunately, just like purgatory, this place is forever. After the deaths of God and Satan, and the end of the great war, attempts to free the damned souls were made. The same in purgatory, but they were all unsuccessful. God had condemned them truly, the seal he placed up in their souls was too hefty and could never be removed. Purgatory is empty, because luckily, any of the trapped souls were automatically released to Heaven after paying their sins and no new souls could enter after God's death. But these souls, there is no saving them. They have no redemption. They are trapped here. For eternity."

I felt chills as he said that…..this….this is all too much to take in…..what the fuck?

"[The Seventh Circle of Hell is divided into three rings. The Outer Ring houses murderers and others who were violent to other people and property. Here, Dante sees Alexander the Great, Dionysius I of Syracuse, Guy de Montfort and many other notable historical and mythological figures such as the Centaurus, sank into a river of boiling blood and fire. In the Middle Ring, the poet sees suicides who have been turned into trees and bushes which are fed upon by harpies. But he also sees here profligates, chased and torn to pieces by dogs. In the Inner Ring are blasphemers and sodomites, residing in a desert of burning sand and burning rain falling from the sky.] That is the proper description of where we are. The Seventh circle. Violence. A place filled with those who were violent and full of bloodlust. A fitting place no?"

Vali ends his dump of world bending information with that. What the fuck? Is this real? Am I having a nightmare? This can't be real….

"Burning sands….burning rain….that's where we're at…"

I reached out with my hand to touch the rain, but none of it landed on my skin.

"The rain won't affect us, because we are not sodomites. However, the sand most likely will."

The sand. I leaned down and lightly placed a finger on the sand. Before I could even touch it, I was pulled up by my collar by Vali. But I could still feel a burn on my fingertip.

 _ **Sss!**_

"AH!"

"Don't touch it, fool. We are Devils. Our existence is the representation of blasphemy. If you would have made physical contact your body would have burst into flames."

Holy shit. That was stupid. I almost just died. I need to be more careful. But more importantly—

"Why in the world are we here, Vali?"

Vali regained his smirk from not too long ago.

"Hmph. I may not be able to spar with you as expertly as the First Generation Sun Wukong, but I can certainly give you a battle for your life."

….

"What do you mean by that, Vali?..."

The smirk of the Devil returned.

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

"There are 9 days before your match with the heir of Bael. We will be returned from this place in one week. If you die in this place, your soul will remained trapped here forever. The only way to survive this place is to fight death. Can you survive in this place, or will you be killed by me?"

 **-[!]-**

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

"Vali! You can't be—!"

"Hahahahahahaha! Let us see if the two Heavenly Dragons can last together in such a place, Hyoudou Issei!"

Trapped within the Seventh circle of Hell, I was forced into battle with my eternal rival. Fight - or die. My last trial had finally begun.

 **End**

* * *

 **That's all for this one! Left you on a cliffhanger! Next chapter is it boys! Cannon! Ah, of course, I will show what happens here in that chapter, I won't just cut it out, but trust me when I say you won't necessarily expect what's coming. I know you didn't even expect almost all of the shit in this chapter in general.**

 **Anyway, I kind of decided to implement the story of Dante's inferno into the DxD universe in a way that it fit because of how interesting the concept was. I had always wanted to put it in one of my stories, but I didn't know where. This ended up being a good place. Hopefully, this was an interesting turn. It makes sense that Vali would do something so batshit crazy after Issei's accomplishment. One battle wouldn't have been enough for him.**

 **So yeah, Kyoto, Sun Wukong, Vali. Too many things to talk about. It's late. I'll just get this out as quickly as i can. Tell me what you guys thought.**

 **What do you think is the current state of Ravel and Issei's relationship? Did you like Issei's return to Kyoto? Did you enjoy the character developments Issei went through in Kyoto? What do you think about the developments he made with the Kyuubi mother and daughter? Were the lessons Sun Wukong provided compelling? How much do you think Issei will have improved thanks to those lessons? What do you think of the new Knight form Issei created to replace his previous one? What do you think will happen with Vali and Issei who are temporarily trapped in the Seventh circle of Hell together?**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	10. A Fool's Heart: Chapter 9: Rivals

…

…

 **Look, the only reason I'm doing this one is because it's short.**

…

…

 **Fuck off**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

Violence. The Seventh circle of Hell. Deep underneath the crust of the Underworld, that is where the Nine circles reside. And as the circles continue, they only go deeper and deeper down. This place - is the Hell of blasphemers, murderers, marauders, suicide victims, and sodomites. This who were filled with bloodlust and forsook their creator, they are the victims trapped in this Hell.

I am trapped here along with them. Them, and the Dragon host filled with bloodlust, they are the ones I'm stuck here with.

One week. According to my rival, Vali, we are to be trapped here for one week. Around the same amount of time I spent training in Kyoto. I suppose he made it that way for an ironic purpose. Now, I have to remain in this damned place and survive against the bastard's attacks. The unfortunate part is that I don't know how much time is passing in this place. It's because of the nature of this place.

Regardless, I am trapped here and I have to fight Vali to survive.

However, as the time passed, what stood out most to me was not our battles, but rather something else entirely.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOONNNN!**_

"What's wrong, Hyoudou Issei! Your speed in that form is impeccably faster than mine, but you still haven't fully gotten control over it! Is that not the form you used against Yu-long! Is that not the form meant to honour the Messenger God of Olympus! Show me the skill and control that Sun Wukong blessed you with!"

"Alright fucker! You want it?! You got it!"

Every time we had fought, Vali forced me into using different forms. Every fight was a different fight with a different form. There were even times that we fought in our base forms using our basic gears.

But the times that stuck out to me were usually the times of rest.

"Hmph. I suppose that's enough for now."

Vali dispersed his armor and sat on the floor in the middle of the island. I caught my breath as I dispelled my armor.

"..Haah….now we take a break?…..damn battle crazy bastard…."

I groaned as I sat down back to back against Vali with a sigh.

"What are you doing?"

"Huh? What?"

He eyed me suspiciously for some reason. After a few seconds, he scoffed and looked away.

"Hmph."

What a fuckin weirdo. I looked up to the red clouded sky. I could see the purple lightning sparking through and around it. This whole place is fucking red. Even off in the distance it's just red and I can't even tell if there's an end to this place. I know there has to be because of simply the nature of it, but I can't help but feel it goes on forever.

Honestly, what the fuck is up with this place? I feel like I've been here for two days already, but I can't even tell. Despite the fact that I get tired, I don't feel like get sleepy? Or maybe it's just because I can't tell how much time has actually passed, so it's not time to sleep? I can't fucking tell. Moreover, it feels like my senses are fucked up.

Like, how come I'm not hungry? I haven't gotten hungry at all since coming here. I feel like I've been here for fuckin long enough to be starving. I'm not thirsty either. Don't feel horny either. You might think "Of course not", but hey you know me. Sometimes I fantasize. But here it feels like I can't even fantasize about shit. It feels like my fantasies become fuzzy. It even feels like there are sometimes when I don't remember certain things….Is this place having some sort of fucked up effects on me?

I decided to ask in my curiosity.

"Oi, Vali. Is there something up with this place? I feel like I've been fuckin down here for a while now, but I can't even tell. Ain't hungry, horny, or thirsty. Some kind of explanation for that?"

Vali answered blankly.

"In a place like this, your senses are dulled. You cannot feel hunger, lust, thirst, exhaustion, time, or pain properly. Physical necessities like food and drink become obsolete. The time you feel passing is not real. Despite being a place that is meant to last for eternity anyway, the nature of this place is set so that it may simulate the feeling of eternity even after just being in it for less than an hour. Truthfully, there is no way to know how much time has passed for us until we escape. We can only wait until the magic circle equations I set automatically bring us back once we're done in one week. Until then, we won't know how long we've been here and we won't feel the way we should while we're in it."

So that's how it is huh? This place is fucked up from the start in every way. I can't even use the emergency escape spell Azazel gave me. It won't work to get me out of here. It's not powerful enough. It takes a special kind of circle to bring us here, and Vali somehow obtained that. It's not Azazel's fault. He would never have suspected Vali could bring us here. I'll just have to stay stuck here and survive against him as long as I can.

"Wait, but what the hell's the point of having all these effects anyway? Not getting hungry or thirsty doesn't feel like a terrible thing to me."

"Heh."

He scoffed.

"It's meant to 'sever' you from your being. The senses you are so accustomed to are dulled or completely masked until they feel like they no longer exist. You don't get hungry, you don't get thirsty, you don't get sleepy, and you don't feel all the pain. Soon enough, you start to feel completely disconnected from your body. Your mind will begin to fight it and simulate feelings. Random pains, sounds, and visions that don't actually exist. You'll even begin to have warped memories of events and people in your life, or just lose them entirely. Your brain will start to create all of those things being taken from you, including memories, to feel normal. But you truly can't fight it. The change is inevitable. As time passes, you begin to feel less human. You begin to remember less. You begin to remember differently. You begin to feel less present. You begin to feel less real. And finally, soon enough—"

Vali turned his head back to me. When I peered over my shoulder, he was looking at me with a chilling cold gaze.

"—you will be driven mad."

 _ **CHILLS**_ …

"Hmph. Well, luckily for us, the time we'll be spending here will only be enough to drive us a tiny bit mad. We should be relatively sane once we return. Optimistically."

….So that's how it works huh? Fuck me. That ain't nice. I really hope I can retain my sanity while in here. Ravel, please lend me your strength.

"Besides."

Vali spoke abruptly. He was smirking slyly.

"It should be easier to retain our sanity so long as it's the both of us. If only one of us had come in alone, we surely would have lost our minds in less than one day. Isolation makes a good match with disconnection after all, although also ironic."

"...Is that so? Well, I'd prefer if it wasn't you I had to make small talk with to keep my sanity. Maybe I'd rather be alone."

"Kukuku. Is that so?"

The time passed on after that, though I couldn't tell how much. Our battles continued along with our conversations. What was only a week, passed by like a month.

 **[—]**

During one of our fights with Vali.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

I boosted my demonic power and breathed in some air. I concentrated the small flame created from my magic and transferred the power to it. Then, I blasted my flames straight at Vali.

 _ **FOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

As the flames engulfed him, I heard him speak through them.

"Stop."

I ceased my flames. Stop? Vali appeared unharmed. Why the Hell did he tell me to stop?

"Those flames, I sense demonic power in them."

I tilted my head at his comment.

"Hm? Well yeah, obviously, they're spawned from my demonic power."

He crossed his arms.

"Tch. Pathetic. You mean to say that the Red Dragon Emperor uses demonic power as a measly substitute for flames rather than his own? What sort of joke is this?"

—?!

"Haaaaaaah?! Of course I used my demonic power! How the fuck else do I use flames then! I'm not a fucking Dragon, I can't spawn flames from my body naturally! I'm a Devil so I have to use demonic power obviously! What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

Vali scoffed.

"Hmph. What a pathetic excuse. If your body cannot produce it then why not have your Gear do it?"

"You-!...Huh?..."

I was shut up by my confusion. Have my gear do it? What the Hell's that supposed to mean?

"What do you mean 'have my gear do it'? That doesn't make any sense. My gear doesn't have such an ability."

"Then make it."

"Make it? You mean create an ability like that for my gear?"

"Correct."

"Hah? The hell's that? There's no way I can do that. I can't just make changes to the gear Willy nilly."

He scoffed.

"Fff! What nonsense. This is coming from the one who took a jewel from my armor and implemented it within his gear forcefully? A power of an existence that is considered the polar opposite? Not to mention, you ended up unlocking the various forms of Triaina which never existed before and continue to evolve them, yet you say it's impossible? So you are just making pathetic excuses then."

—! This bastard-!

[Is he incorrect, partner?]

Wha-?! Ddraig!?

[The Triaina forms were never something that existed before. They were created as an illegal move within the Evil Piece system. You were the one that created them, though subconsciously. You also implemented the Hakuryuukou gem and Ascalon, which is a Holy-Dragon slaying weapon, into your gear. Do you really find it unbelievable to somehow accomplish this?]

...Well….that's…..oh shit…..

"Won't you try it? I'm interested in watching the odd rapid developments of the God-Killing Sekiryuutei in real time."

Vali asked that with a sly smirk. This damn bishounen.

"But, is this really something I should be trying? I have the Boosted Gear. I can just boost my demonic power to high levels like I always do. Wouldn't it be fine just to do that?"

Vali shook his head to my question, though I wasn't necessarily asking him.

"For someone like me who is the descendant of Lucifer, it is optimal to use my large reserves of demonic and magical power. However, someone like you who was born a normal human with low reserves, even with the Boosted Gear it is a bad method. It's only putting yourself at a disadvantage. Do you remember the first time we fought?"

The first time we fought? Ah, at the school. Yeah, I certainly remember that.

"At that time, I admitted that someone like you was much more compatible with a Dragon's power than me. That was because of your personality and rage being so potent, but in truth, that statement is true in every way. You, who was born a human, automatically had lower reserves than normal after becoming a Reincarnated Devil. Then, it turned out that your reserves were even lower than low amongst Devils. Certainly, this must have been disheartening to learn, but it actually highlights something that you've had something better than I all along."

"Something I've had better than you? Is that even possible? What could it be?"

He smirked.

"Heh. Have you not been listening? It is your compatibility."

"My compatibility?"

"Dragons are an existence that have a natural resistance to magic, most especially the Heavenly Dragons who were practically invulnerable to it in their prime. In turn, the hosts of the Heavenly Dragons also have a resistance to magic in their gears. However, as a result of this, most Heavenly Dragon hosts also tend to have lower than normal magic reserves for humans. This is because of the resistance obviously. Even more than that, there's something that influences the amount of reserves a host has. This is their potential as a host. Your potential as a host was quite low, meanwhile, mine was quite high. We both know this. However, there are times in which potential can become higher. This is where your compatibility comes in. The fact that you are more compatible means that it's possible for your potential to become high. Would you like to take a gander at where I'm getting at?"

"...Um.."

"Your compatibility is naturally high and that influences your low potential to also become high. Do you know what the result of high compatibility is?"

—! Could it be - high magic resistance?

"It seems like you've realized it. That's right. You have low demonic power because you have high compatibility with the Boosted Gear. Which means, you have high magic resistance. Even more than that, the fact that you have high compatibility also means that it's much easier for someone like you to influence your gear directly. You have done it many times before haven't you? Yet someone like me, who has very high potential, has never accomplished something similar. It took a simpleton like you only seconds. You can influence your sacred gear as you see fit. I don't know the limits of that influence, but that's exactly what interests me. So, the point is, you can easily do such a thing. Ah, but there is also an interesting question that I want you to answer for yourself. If you have high compatibility as a Dragon host, exactly how much more powerful will those natural flames be compared to flames spawned from demonic power at their base level?"

—?! The natural flames power….The power of flames spawned from my gear? Hm. Well, the flames I spawn from demonic power are like a match light. They only become feasible during combat because I boost them to that level. So…..how powerful would those flames be at the start?

[Let's concentrate on making the proper modifications first, partner.]

Right….in that case.

"...Fine. Then, let me try it."

Vali crossed his arms and floated across from me silently, waiting patiently. I shut my eyes to concentrate. Okay. Let's try this.

…breathing fire….breathing fire….using my gear..?...How would I even do such a thing?...breathing fire through my mouth? Like a Dragon?...A mouth…..breathing fire….mouth.

I started to imagine the Scale Mail as having a mouth component. A mouth that opens. The mask splits in half. A mouth. Sharp teeth. Teeth made out of red metal, just like the armor. A mouth in the armor. As I imagined it, my power began boosting without my consent, and light began shining from the jewels of my armor.

 **[Boost!]**

 _ **Shiin!**_

Breathing fire out of the mouth…...where would it come from? My body? My body can't make that, it's the body of a Devil. Where would it come from? The armor? It would come from the armor? A component in the armor? What type….

The image of a reptilian suddenly flashed through my mind. It spewed an acidic fluid through a gland in its mouth. Under its tongue. A gland. A small duct that spewed acidic fluid. No - that spewed fire.

The image of the reptilian changed. Instead of spewing acid, it began spewing fire. Fire spewing through the gland. The gland is….The image of the gland changed as well. It was replaced with a small armor like component. Shaped like a cannon. A cannon similar to the ones Triaina Bishop holds.

….Before I knew it, the image of the reptilian was replaced entirely. Replaced by the image of the Scale Mail shooting fire from a small cannon in its mouth.

—I was suddenly enveloped in light and power.

 _ **SHIIIN!**_

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

Ddraig! What-?! Is it really happening?!

[Hahahahaha! Well done, partner!]

The light flashed bright before dying down. I could what sounded like a pounding sound against metal.

 _ **Dun!**_

When the light died down….

"HmHmHmHmHm….Hahahahaha!"

Vali began laughing in amusement. Why is he…..I lifted my hand to touch the helmet of my armor and….

—?! A mouth! There's a mouth here! A mouth in the middle with sharp teeth! There's something in the middle of it, jutting out. A tongue? No, wait! It's a small cannon like component! This is-! I did it?!

"HmHmHm….Well done, Hyoudou Issei. Truly, you are an interesting rival. Now, let's test out that new function, shall we?"

Without regard for my opinion, Vali forced me into testing out the new upgrade on him. The flames that were released were insane compared to the base level of the flames from my demonic power. They were on par with the average level of flames boosted from demonic power, at their base level. Not only that, but Vali wouldn't even let me boost them anyway. He wants them to become more powerful naturally, so every time I try to boost them he just divides my power. So, I just gave up and shot flames at him without boosting, with as much force as I could. The component in my helmet reaches near my mouth. Whenever I want to shoot flames, I gather as much air as my lungs can handle, and I blow into the component like a whistle. Then, flames burst forth from the other side, out of the mouth.

As Vali was being engulfed by my flames—

"What's wrong! Are these the most powerful flames that the _Red Dragon Emperor of True Flames_ can muster?! They may be on par with those flames from before, but that makes their base level weak! Can you do no better?!"

I began to feel enraged through all of his berating. Ever since entering this dimension, it became much easier for my temper to blow, most likely because of the dimension's influence.

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_

Come on! Burn, burn, burn, burn, burn! Burn brighter! Burn hotter! Burn wider! Burn more and more! Burn him! Burn everything! Burn it all! Burn, burn, burn, buuuuuuuurn!

—I felt something deep within me stir. Something small and quiet, but certainly tangible.

Burn goddammit! Burn him! Burn a fire that scorches everything! Burn a fire that burns him to the very core! Burn a fire that never dies! Burn, burn, burn, burn! BURN! BURN! BURN!

—Then, the flames became immensely stronger, and the entire island was engulfed in them.

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

Before I could continue, my lungs ran out of breath.

" _ **Gaaaassp!**_ "

I brought in air with a sharp inhale and struggled to catch my breath. The flames surrounding Vali's form were blown away by his wings, but the island remained in flames.

 _ **Poom!**_

Vali floated there with a smirk. His helmet was destroyed, as well as various parts of his armor, though he was relatively unscathed besides some burns. He looked down to his left arm and noticed a fire still burning on it. He patted it a few times. He raised a brow when he noticed that it didn't go out. He pointed his finger at it.

 **[Divide!]**

It was snuffed out immediately. He stared at his arm suspiciously for a few seconds. What? What is it? He shifted his gaze back to me and smirked again.

"Heh. Interesting. Tell me, Hyoudou Issei. Have you ever thought of attempting something similar to the attacks of the Meteor Dragon-King, Tannin?"

Hm? Tannin-Ossan? Oh like one of his attacks?

"You mean like a Meteor attack? Ah, well, I have tried it, but as it turns out it's impossible because I don't have a Dragon's body. I can't replicate it the right way. I can do large fireballs, but they don't compare in power, speed, or scale. In terms of combat efficiency, it's just always been more logical to use the regular flames."

Vali nodded his head with an expression that looked like he was contemplating. What is up with this? I'm trapped with Vali in Hell and we're actually training as if we were allies. What the fuck is my life anymore?

"I see. Though it would be most interesting if you could conjure attacks that have more flexibility rather than a blanket of flames, if it's not feasible then there's nothing we can do about it. It's a shame."

Attacks that are more flexible? Yeah, that would've been cool. It certainly would be better if I could do things like Tannin-Ossan with Meteor strikes and such. Things like fireballs…..uuu….I actually can't think of anything else. I'm not very creative. The best I can think of is something like creating fire attacks from my hands like Raiser and Ravel do—

—?!

"Wait! Hold on, Vali. I have an idea."

He smirked lightly.

"I can wait."

Ugh. His damn smile still gives me the creeps. I shut my eyes. Okay. Um. So, let's try making something that can spawn fire from my hands….I think I've gotten a good hang of this?

I began to generate the image of Raiser and Ravel Phenex. Flames spawned from out of the palms of their hands, flames burst forth from their wings. The flames blew intensely. Flames. From the palms of their hands. Powerful flames. Building. Growing. Heat. Flames.

—This time, I boosted my own power intentionally, and the image of the Scale Mail shooting flames from its palms was in my mind.

"Rrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

 _ **SHIINN!**_

I could feel a familiar feeling wash over me as I was enveloped by light. When the light died down, I opened my eyes. I looked around my armor. There were small ducts on my palms and the back of my wrists! These-! They resemble the little cannon in my helmet! I did it! These can certainly shoot flames right!?

Ah, hm? What the..? There were also small ducts in between each of the webbing skin of my wings? Huh? Why are there ducts there?...Mm? I can't even use them. When I concentrate nothing comes out. Weird. Maybe they don't do anything. As for the ones on my arms…

 _ **FOOOOOOOMMM!**_

—Flames! I could should flames out from them! In that case..!

 _ **POOM**_ — _ **POOOOOMMMM!**_

I spawned a flame in my palm and it began to grow at my command. Not too powerful, but I can certainly do it! Just like a Phoenix!

"Hoho. Well done then. Alright. Let us fly around some more, shall we?"

After that, more of our battles continued. I continued to train using the new flame components in my Scale Mail. My flames wouldn't grow too much in strength, but at the very least I could boost them now. They were easily more feasible during combat than the ones I used with demonic power. They took a much less amount of boosts to surpass the other flames, considering that I didn't need to boost my abysmal demonic power. In fact, they would surpass the average amount of demonic flames with only a couple boosts.

More immeasurable amounts of time passed.

 **[—]**

Vali and I were sitting back to back, taking a rest from our constant battles. I gazed out into the blood red dimension. I could hear the screams that have become white noise in the distance.

…...Soon enough, I began to see the inside of a club room, lit by sunlight, and filled with familiar people.

…..

"Say, Vali, can I ask a question?"

I decided to start a conversation with Vali as to avoid sinking into the hallucination set before my eyes.

"What is it?"

"What do you think we would've been doing if we were never born as the Sekiryuutei and Hakuryuukou?"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Like, what would our lives be like, you know? You ever thought about that?"

Vali didn't answer me. I went on.

"I think if I wasn't the Sekiryuutei, I would probably just be like how I always was. I'd just be a worthless pervert running around peeping on girls, getting beaten up, being hated, and wasting my life away. Hell, I would probably end up an old hermit telling perverted stories to little kids in the park. That'd be quite symbolic wouldn't it?"

"How so?"

"Ah, nevermind. Haha."

I laughed while Vali only raised a brow.

"So, what do you think you'd be doing?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. What do you think your life would've been like, if you weren't the Hakuryuukou? If you were just a pure blooded Devil, you know."

At that moment, Vali turned away from me and went completely silent.

"...What would I be doing huh….."

….

"Vali?"

….

He stood up without turning.

"I've grown tired of resting. Let's continue."

"Huh? We've only been resting for less than a minute, I think."

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

"I do not care."

Our battles continued a while after that. Vali did not speak during that time.

 **[—]**

 _ **BOOM!**_

Vali and I were fighting as per usual. He easily dodged one of my Dragon shots and it splashed into the sea of boiling blood. I changed forms into the Welsh Dragonic Rook.

Vali extends his hand outward towards me and spawned a magic circle in his palm.

 _ **Shin!**_

Suddenly, an abundance of magic circles surrounded me. I was caught in a barrier the shape of a cube. They began shining brightly. These magic circle are..!

"Do you recognize them? They are Norse magic circles. Norse magic has always been more efficient. Both for sealing magic and elemental magic. I prefer using them this way."

The circles released brightly the moment he finished his sentence. And without warning, they began shooting powerful shots of demonic power straight at me all together.

 _ **BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN!**_

I was bombarded by an insurmountable amount of power shots to my body. My armor began cracking and breaking apart. I could hear Vali from outside.

"Do you think you would have a chance at escaping this? I wonder how many shots you can take in that Rook form of yours. For now, let's try a thousand."

I continued being bombarded by the shots. Dammit! I decided to use the method taught to me by Sun Wukong and flared my aura while boosting my power.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

 _ **OOOHHHHHMM**_ —

But in the middle of my burst off my power, my concentration continued being disrupted by the damage caused to me.

 _ **BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN BAN!**_

Argh! Fuck! I can't concentrate like this! I can't focus on controlling my power! I can't even attack the sides because I keep being blown back into the middle of the cube! I can't break out!

As the attacks continued, I could feel a familiar rage building along with my power.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

Aaaaaaaaaaaagghh! God! Fucking! Dammit!

"What's wrong! Can you not break free! A Dragon is an existence that cannot be restricted isn't that right?! Are you not the Red Dragon of Domination?!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrghhh!"

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

As my power increased, my rage began building, and I could feel a certain pressure release from my body. It began to burn my skin and my armor.

 _ **SSSSSS!**_

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

NO PRISON! CAN CONTAIN ME!

《...》

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

 _NOT EVEN!_

《..( ** _Voice_** )..》

 _THE HEAVENS!_

My voice boomed in an echo throughout the dimension. Almost as if I wasn't the only one releasing it.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

…?

It felt like there was red dust covering my view. It began to clear after a short while. It was only then that I noticed my fist was planted inside the ground of the island. The entire island around me had been turned from red sand, into what looked like an island of broken molten rock and steam.

 _ **Ssss**_ ….

"...What?"

My hand was releasing steam. Most of my armor had been broken off. My arm, which was planted into the ground, was bare of its armor. It was releasing steam as well. More than that...

—My arm was covered in a dark ash skin, like soot, and the circular symbol on it was glowing orange light.

"Who are you?…"

I looked up to Vali who I noticed was floating in the air above me.

"What?...I don't.."

He narrowed his eyes.

"I wasn't speaking to you."

…..

It was silent. Soon enough, red sand began pouring out from the cracks of the island and covering it, essentially turning it back to normal. I had only noticed now that despite originally being made of sand, it had become like a giant molten rock just before. Almost as if the power of the strike crystallized the sand into rock and broke it apart in one fell swoop.

"Hmph."

Vali descended onto the island as I removed my hand from the sand. My arm…..it's the only part of me that has the ash like skin on it…...this is the only symbol that's glowing…..and…...the sand isn't affecting the skin on it….

"...[Strength]?"

I failed to notice it at the time, but unlike before, there was no damage left on the arm after using it.

 **[—]**

"Ise, would you mind handing these out?"

"Yes, Buchou!"

I took the papers Buchou handed me.

Ş́͡h̴̕e̛͢ did̶n͡'͏̢̛t͟͟ ͢h̷͡͝a̧͟vę̸͠ ̕á̵ ̕͢͜fàc̵͟e̵͝.͟

I began handing them out to all of the club members.

N̸̶͘on̸̨e̢̕͟ o̡f͏̨ ̴̕͢th̡̨em҉ ̧̛h͜a͢d͡ ̀͘fàc͏̸͠e̵s.̷̵̧

"What are these, Buchou?"

Kiba asked in his curiosity. Buchou smiled as she began explaining.

"Alright everyone! We— **T̵̨͇̘͓͔̮̦̼̹̰̺̬̑̈́͂͋̅͊ͭ̆̆̈ͯ̈́̋͢H̓̑͆ͤͪ̇̒̌̎ͩ̄͑͋̈̿̂͆ͫ҉̨̺̙̺̩̻͓͚̱̻͓̯̱̭͢E̡̛̼̯̫̰͍͓̠̦̿ͧ̓ͦ̂͟ ̛̋͛ͧ̊ͥ̃҉̧̺̟̩̙̳͚̗̠̣͓̦͚̫͢ͅS̢̡̬̘̩̳͙̟͍̤̓͋̉̈́̀̚Ę͇̟̟͚̳͉͔̹̠̯̬͈̜͎̠̖̲̀͗̎͗ͦͨ̌̾̚͡ͅV̨̤͈͕̲̱̫͔̹̲͈̠ͭͭ̋ͩ̾̑͆̂̔ͥ͒ͣ͗́͢͝ͅE̸̵̼̼̙͓̖̺͎̣͇̼̞͍̲͕͉̯̅̍ͦ̉͛ͯͯ̾̇͂ͯ̈́͂̃ͯ͂̈́̉́͘͝ͅN̨͈͇͇̮ͨ̃̋̏̌̍̅ͣ̚͝Ţ͉̳͎͎̮̙̲̼ͩͧͥ̃̔̾͌̾̕͞ͅḨ̱̹̮͈̘̜͎̳̺̗͍̠̖̙͖̤̺͋ͭͫ̓ͮͫͪ̉̐̄̇̽͆ͬ̾̓͐ͣ̃͟͞ ̴͂̄ͮ̾͏̧̬̲͎͇̰͔͚͈̦̤̲̠͕̦̫Ċ̴̨̧͎̠̟̮̬̝̙̜̥̘̦̻ͭ͒ͦͣͭ͋͋̂́̑͑͛ͮ͗̇̚̚͜ͅI̸ͫ̈́̈́ͯ͆ͩ̋ͧ͛̍ͧ̒͢͡͏̴͉̩̯̪̱ͅͅR̋ͤͯ̅̑̓͐͋ͯ̏ͫ̅͒ͤ͑̓͊̔҉̗͔̭̮̩͎̺̬̞͉̙͔̹̭̲̲͍͘͜C̸̥̫̖̥͈̫̠̟͈͙̃̄͛̓ͨͣ̒͜L̵̛͕̬͎̝̻̰̄̔̿̾ͫ̄̀̾̊͆͋ͣͮͯEͯ̓̿͂͐͊ͤ͊ͨ͂ͫ̒̚̕͏̤̩͚̙͔̼̞͖̯̮̙̱͕̘̦**

 _ **SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECCHHH!**_

.

.

.

《Hyoudou Issei》

.

.

.

《Hyoudou Issei》

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyoudou Issei."

"HAAH!"

I screamed as I opened my eyes…..What?

"Vali?"

I turned my head back. Vali was sitting back to back with me like when we rest in between battles. Eh? Battles?

"You should refrain from falling asleep from now on. It's easier for this dimension to influence you in your sleep, when your mind is most active. Besides, you do not feel the need to sleep right?"

….What?...I looked around. I was in a red dimension…

"...Ah.."

I realized as I regained my bearings. This is…..Ah, right. That's right. This is the Seventh circle of Hell, [Violence]. That's right. I was brought here by Vali. This is my last trial. My name is Hyoudou Issei. I remember my parents. I remember my friends. My school is Kuoh Academy. Okay. I think I'm alright. Ah, I almost forgot the most important thing.

The woman I love is R—

.

 **R̷͆̊ͫ̍ͤ͊̔͘҉̙̟̮͇̙̟̦͙̻̳̹̫͎̥̯̠̤ͅỈ̴̧̳͎͕̤͇̣͙͍̙̰͍͉͕̺̩̫̜̯̹ͭ̑̾ͦ́̑̀͋̌̓͗́̀͡Ảͣ͆̀͌ͤͬ̓́͟͏̨͇͎̰̯̻͡Ṡ̸̳̤̙̟̫͖͙̺͔̩̬̮͇̦̉̎ͮ̑ͨ̋ͨ́̄̎̂̈́̒̕͢ͅ ̴̶̩̰͔͂̓̃̇ͥ̓̍̋ͫ̏̍̓̄̒͘ͅ**

 **̶͖̩͙̪̥̖͈̺͙̫ͨ͂̽̄ͭ̓̏̒͊͑̿ͮ̾́ͅṆ̶̖͙͚̘̖͙̭̖̪͈̘̺̲͌ͯ̈̉̏̋̌ͨ̾ͫ̀͌̂ͬ͒̕͝ͅO̶̧͙̞̠̲̫̻̼͍̫̥͓̺̗̜͕͉͚͋̆̓̑̑͆̉͑ͮͨ̄͋̿͋͟͜͠ͅ**

 **̴̭͎̖̦͍̗̟̖̫̭̆ͮ͑̂ͤͩ̽ͯ̃̇͘Ṙ̸̹̼̤̪͎̯̮̘̤̳̙̹̀̔̎̋ͯͨ̋̒͟͢Â̸̘̼̹̯͓̫̳̥̗̤̣͖̘̟̗̗̞͔͑̑ͩͩ̆͛ͤͯ͑͂͘V̧͈͚͖̟ͣ̏ͫ́̌̂͆͗́̆ͣ̌͠ͅE̶̜̙̬̰̠̜̗̺̩̝̪̰̝̰̻̝̬̺̊̇̄̏͊̒ͨ́͐͆͌͘L͙̲͍̹͕̝̟̦̝͎̜ͭ̒̅̎̑͆̄̇̄̇ͧ̑̋̒͊͘͢**

 **̶̝̟̼̱̤̤ͨ͗̈̂͝͠H̸͎͈̩̹͖͎͖̤ͧ͑͂̈̓͐̆͆̀͟ͅE̴͚̥̝͕͙̞̣̭̳̋̄͒ͭͭͧ͆͟͠ͅR͆̾͒̒̎ͧ̀̂̅̃̀҉̫̲̼̗͓͖͕̖̥̠̞̬͎̟͚̳̰̠ ̸̯̥̟̘̩̬̮͖̩͈͎̝͖̼̗̖͐ͬͤ͊̽ͥ̀͊̒̆̽͆͐̐̕͟͝N̾͊̐ͧ̑̀͟҉̧̰͓̫̭͢A͗̿͗͗ͩ̓̑͏̢̨̩͓̰̭́͘ͅM̨̮͔͙̪͚̖̲̞̩͈̭̔ͩ̄ͥ̎͋̄̉͗̅ͯͥͣ̎̾͆͝ͅͅẼ́ͩ̓̓̓̓҉̡̢҉̭̩̯͔̖̪̟̘̻̩̪͓̖͉̖̠͡**

 **̶̞̪͍̠̹̬̺͚̤̟͚͕̮̖͇͂ͩ̓̑̐̏͛͂͛͐̑̒̑͘I͇͚̭̣͖͕̊̔̀̓͛̈͂̈́̀̓ͤͥ͘͢S̡̹͓̯̙̲͉͈̲̪͍̮̤̣͒̑̒̈ͭͮ͆̎͗ͧ̀̕͟ ̴ͫͣ̐̈̈̈̈́ͦ̌̈̌͑̈́ͣ̀͟͢͝҉̗̞̥̭̥͖͕̼̹̥ͅ** _ **R̴̛̪͓̼͉̻̪̟̤̗̜͚̘̥̲̠̮̞̺ͮͧ͌̽͗ͤA̴̡̛̛̗͙̟͉͕͍͋ͨͦ̌̓ͫ͗́ͮͤ̓͋ͮ̆ͩ͂ͨ͐͟V̸̢̨̹̮̪̟͕̻̗̳͚̬̱͍̝͓͕̎̽͛̐́ͥ̉ͫ̒̃̾̽̉̅̆̄͑̐͢͞E̷̞̼͎̩̺̫͓̱̪̮̭͈̘̯̣̿̇̂ͧ̋͆̍̿ͭͧ͂̚̚͢͞L͖͎̝̤̦͉̬̦͈̝͉̆ͨͩ̋̋ͦ̃̌̋̄͛̓̃ͤ̈́ͫ͟͝͞**_

.

.

"AH!"

I gripped at my head in pain. Ah. What the fuck was that? Ow. Shit. Ugh. I was trying to think of something, but a pain suddenly hit my skull. I saw a distorted image. Who was that? It looked like two people at the same time. I could vaguely make out a color though. Something bright..?

"Hyoudou Issei."

"Eh? A-Ah, yeah. My bad. I'm here. Here in Hell. Sorry. Somehow, I felt really sleepy all of the sudden. I guess it was part of those fake sensations you were talking about earlier."

"I see."

I took a deep breath as I calmed myself. Ah, shit. That was scary. I guess I won't sleep anymore while I'm here. Even if I get "sleepy".

"...Haah..."

I sighed. Well, since I shouldn't fall asleep, I may as well try to keep myself awake. Guess I'll make conversation then.

...

"...Neh, Vali…"

"What is it?"

"How come you became a terrorist?"

"Hm?"

He tilted his head.

"To fight strong opponents of course. It's not possible to fight the strongest people if you're allies with them."

"You….Do you really love fighting that much?"

"Has it not been clear?"

I turned away and looked out into the red sky.

"I don't get it. How can you be so obsessed with fighting? Isn't there anything else you find interesting in your life?"

"Perhaps. However, nothing so much as fighting is."

"Seriously?..."

I didn't understand it. The only thing Vali truly values in his life is fighting. Really? Is there nothing he finds more compelling? What about a person? No one?

What about….

"Hey, Vali….what do you think about Azazel?"

"Hm? Azazel?"

"Yeah, ain't he like….your old man or something?"

"Old man? Yes, he certainly is an ancient being."

"Ah, no, that's not what I meant. I meant like…..he raised you, right? Like for a long time?"

"Ah….Yes, that is true. A great deal of my life was spent under Azazel's guardianship."

"Right. So…...What do you think of him?"

"I still don't understand the question."

"Um….well…to me, he is an irreplaceable Sensei. Even if he is annoying or pisses me off sometimes, I still can't imagine what my life would be like without him. In a way, he is similar to a second father figure to me. Beyond just a mentor…..you know.…..so….."

I went quiet for a bit before asking.

"...Isn't he like.….your father?"

It went dead silent. I couldn't even hear the noises in the background.

….

Vali stood up.

"...Not like him…"

Eh? Vali whispered something I couldn't hear. Huh? What was that? What did he say? After some seconds of silence, Vali spoke.

"I've grown tired of it. Get up."

 **[Vanishing Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Again, similar to the last time, I was forcefully brought into another battle.

 **[—]**

During our rest, same as always.

"So what is it exactly that you find interesting about Butts, Ketsuryuukou?"

"Don't call me that."

"Ah, my apologies, Mr. Ketsuryuukou."

"I will kill you where you stand."

"I am sitting down, Mr. Ketsuryuukou."

 **[Enough, partner. Stop insulting our rival.]**

"Eh?! Even Ddraig is against me on this?!"

 **[ Much appreciated, Ddraig. I'm afraid that my strength is not enough to withstand the power of the Ket** —… **..of such an insult… ]**

 **[I understand it, Albion. I understand the trauma. I understand it too well. The pain….it is truly mortifying. Even I, the Red Dragon Emperor, cannot withstand such an overwhelming Evil. None truly deserve such suffering. Not even you.]**

 **[ I see. And yet, I truly do not understand the level of suffering you have withstood all of this time on your own. To believe that my eternal rival has been subjected to such a thing, it is the greatest insult. I cannot fathom the torture. It compels me to evaporate all of those who have referred to you by that name out of existence. ]**

 **[Yes, I as well. If only I had the power….at the very least, I may seek comfort in the truth that you have not been subjected to the same torture. At the very least, your reputation remains untainted.]**

 **[ For you to have said that, Ddraig. Have you truly suffered so, my rival? ]**

 **[I have, Albion. I have….]**

 **[ Disgusting. Unforgivable. Vali, from this day forth, we shall exterminate any of those who dare speak that cursed name. All of those who refer to my rival as the disgraceful "Chichiryuutei", shall perish. ]**

 **[Thank you, Albion.]**

 **[ There is no excuse for such humiliation. I will not allow it. Even if I must destroy the world, I will not allow it. ]**

 **[I see..]**

"Oi, oi, oi, what the fuck? Vali, our partners are suddenly bonding with each other in a creepy way."

"Albion….I had never realized you felt that way….Very well. I agree. I shall eradicate any of those who speak that name. If it is for the sake of Albion, then I will make that vow."

"Huuuuuh?! I'm the only one out of the loop here?!"

What the fuck?! Everyone's bonding without me!? What's happening?! Is this some kind of weird fucking dream?! Is this a hallucination from the nightmare dimension?! Ah fuck it!

"Anyway, forget about that! About my question, what is it that you find so compelling about Butts! That's my question."

Vali answered blankly.

"It wasn't necessarily butts, but rather it was the hips that I found most attractive on a woman. Odin was the one that implied I was the opposite of you in that manner."

"Ah, is that so? Well, nevertheless, why do you find such a thing attractive?"

"Well, if I had to say, it is because it is the greatest representation of womanhood. The hips of a woman are what indicates of whether she is of a child bearing nature. Somehow, I find it alluring when a woman possesses that quality."

"Ah, 'child bearing hips'. I see. So that's it. I guess in that way we are the same. I find Oppai to be so amazing cuz they are the representation of womanhood as well. Or motherhood. Since, you know, women breastfeed their children when they're babies. It's the essence of womanhood and motherhood."

"...You have an attraction to your mother?"

"What?! No! No, you shithead! That's not it at all! Egh! There's no way that's the case! My mum's an old hag! I may be a pervert but I'm not that fuckin sick!"

"What a disrespectful way to refer to your mother. The same mother you once called unforgivable for me to threaten the life of."

"Well, yeah, no shit! That is that and this is this! Something like that is still going too far, obviously! I mean, I still love my mum with all my heart, but that doesn't mean I wanna fu— _**GAG!**_ "

"Hmph. What an odd one you are, rival."

"You're one to talk! Geez! Haah. Anyway, even if I was _somehow_ perverted enough to be attracted to my mum - blegh - then I would certainly not get along with her as a woman. She's too bossy and nosy. It gets really annoying since she's a stickler for the rules. She's simply too uptight. People say that men look for women like their mothers? No way. I prefer women who are laid back or forgiving, not my mother."

"Hmph. Is that so? Well, to draw out such a reaction from you, she certainly seems like an amusing character."

"No way. She's an Oni (Demon/ogre)."

"Hahahaha! Is that so? Well, at the very least you are similar now."

Oh shit he laughed at that. Huh. I've never heard him laugh in one of our conversations. Actually, I didn't even know it was possible to make him laugh in that way. Because of a joke. I guess he likes this topic?

"Well, anyway, that's enough about my old lady I guess. What about yours? What was your mother like?"

It immediately went dead silent.

…

…

…

Vali stood up…..

"Haah…"

I sighed. Well, I suppose I've done it again. But along with our battles, our conversations would continue

 **[—]**

"Yeah. That was the first time my old man took me fishing. I ended up breaking his fishing rod like that and I felt unbelievably guilty about it. Even to this day it's something that bothers me sometimes."

"Hm? Something from so long ago in the past?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, that day meant a lot to him you know. And I just ruined it."

"Weren't you a child?"

"Yeah, but still."

"It seems absurd to me to be so concerned with something so minor that happened so long ago. It only proves that your life was uneventful. If you had known true suffering then something so miniscule would have been easily brushed aside by the heftier trauma."

"Don't you think I know that? I know that, obviously. I just…..I can't help but think about it sometimes you know. I mean, yeah it may not have meant much back then, but what if it got worse over the years? Like if it was a festering wound or something. And every time I did stupid things and made my parents lives worse with my antics, it somehow made that one little incident seem so much worse to him. What if that moment began to take on a new meaning because of everything I was doing in the present. What if….What if that was just the first seed of hatred I planted?..."

Vali scoffed.

"What nonsense. You really are a daft Sekiryuutei. As if such a small thought is constantly present within his mind to that point. Relationships aren't so fickle. At the very least not in that regard. It's ridiculous to assume so. An extreme and most likely unrealistic conclusion."

Vali said those harsh words callously.

"Well shit. I mean, I guess. I know that it's crazy to assume my dad would hate me for that, but I can't help think about it sometimes you know. I just…..I guess it's just cuz I felt alone sometimes. You know, being who I was I didn't really get accepted by society very easily and the only friends I ended up having were other deplorable perverts like me. So, there were times when I couldn't help but feel lonely, you know. I never showed it, but I felt that way. Especially since I thought I was ruining my parents lives, I couldn't help thinking that and feeling alone."

"Hmph. Is that so?"

"Yeah."

"I see."

It went quiet for a bit. I started thinking about Vali's earlier words. "True suffering", huh? Vali was raised by Azazel after he found him. And considering what he's like, and the things he says…..I guess his life wasn't nice after all. That makes me think…

"Haah.."

I took a bit of a breath before I spoke. And I said something that I never thought I would ever say.

"Hey…..Vali….I…look...I don't know what you've been through…..I don't know what sort of trauma compelled you to become like how you are now….as a terrorist and as a person…...But…..do you ever think that, if things were different…..if somehow you didn't have to go through what you went through…...you think…..That we would've ended up being allies…...or….maybe….even friends?..."

The familiar silence returned, but this time for much longer. Vali did not make a single move. I couldn't even hear him breath. Nothing but the sound of absolute silence.

…

…

…

…

Vali did not stand. Instead, we remained there in silence for an immeasurable amount of time. Vali did not speak for what felt like many "days".

 **[—]**

"Ptu!"

I spit out some blood and wiped my lip. I dispersed my armor. I had just finished another battle with Vali, like usual. It was a quiet fight. He hasn't spoken since our last conversation a while ago. I wonder if he'll even talk again.

Well, just as I thought that...

"Hyoudou Issei."

Vali called out to me. I turned around, but he wasn't facing me. He was brushing off his arms and shoulders. After he was done, he stood there quietly for a second.

"...I have…."

"Huh?"

I was confused, but he spoke quietly once more.

"...I have thought of it…"

What? He didn't say anything after that. Instead, he just walked to one of the edges of the island and looked out into the red sky silently.

"...Vali?.."

The silence between us, during and after battles, returned.

 **[—]**

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaghhh!]

I could hear the many screams in the distance as I looked out into the red sky while crossing my arms. How long will we be here man?

"...Ravel…"

I don't want to be here anymore. I want to return. I want….to be with you. And…..I'm afraid. I don't want to forget you...

"...Hyoudou Issei."

Vali called out to me. I turned around. Vali was at the opposite side of the island, standing near the edge with his hands in his pockets. His gaze was set down to the suffering souls of men clutching and struggling to reach the island. I couldn't see all of his gaze, only really his eyes. His usual cold or cool stare, instead there was a kind of hollow look. Almost as if it was loneliness.

"...The first time we had battled, I threatened to kill your family. I said that for the purpose of getting you to hate me. It was an easy method, but also a weak one. It was simply for the purpose of getting you to loathe me as quickly as possible so that you would face me without reservation. Only because I believed that we were destined to hate each other. Because we were rivals. That's essentially all there was to it. I thought no less or no more of it."

I narrowed my eyes, but remained silent. The silence lingered for a few seconds. As I was about to turn back around, he spoke again.

"Hyoudou Issei. Despite being having your life set on other prospects you still plan to face me one day."

"...Yeah, that's right. I promised we'd settle the score."

"I see…..would that mean to be our last fight?"

I scoffed and looked away.

"I never planned to kill you…"

The sound of silence returned to fill our ears. As I was peering off I to the distance he spoke again.

"Hyoudou Issei. I have a question."

"...What is it?"

"...Do you loathe me?"

 _Silence_.

….

….

"...No."

"...I see."

I turned back around and looked up to the sky silently for what felt like an eternity. I truly did not know how much time passed. Until…

"Hyoudou Issei."

I turned back around one last time. Vali was still facing away.

"...I apologize for that time…."

—The silence from before, returned once again. But this time, I was the one left utterly and completely - silent.

 **[—]**

I burned some sand in the palm of my hand with flames until it crystallized into a solid. When it did I tossed it into the sea of boiling blood so that it would skip like a rock. It didn't. It only ended up catching fire immediately upon contact. Well, as expected. I know it may be odd to play this little game here, but if it helps keep my sanity then who cares. It's not like Vali and I have talked in a while anyway. Speaking of…

I looked back. Vali was at what had become his usual spot at the other edge of the island. As soon as I laid eyes on him I got lost in my thoughts again. The ones from what he has said before..

…..

"Vali."

I called out to him from my place. He turned to me, but I did not turn to him. I said only one thing.

…..

"I forgive you."

…..

…..

"I see."

With that, our familiar silence returned. But unlike before, there was a subtle, quiet sense of comfort in it.

 **-Rivals-**

" _ **Sniff**_ , _**sniff**_. Ew."

I scrunched my nose as I smelled something absolutely horrid in my surroundings. Must be another simulated smell huh.

"Oi, Vali. You smell this shit, or am I just hallucinating again?"

I asked Vali, but he didn't answer. Was he being silent again? Our conversations he returned though. Maybe he didn't hear me?

"Vali."

I turned around. Vali was looking down at his wrist. A complex magic circle was resting on it.

"Hoh...It seems our time is finally up, Hyoudou Issei."

 _ **Shin!**_

Just as he said that, a small magic circle appeared on my wrist as well. What?! You mean it's over?! I get to go home?! I looked back up to Vali. He was smirking.

"Well, I suppose that's it then. Not only are you the first Longinus user to slay a God, but now you are one of the only living beings to have visited this realm, besides me of course. Ah, but at the least, we are the only two living beings to have resided within it for this long. Congratulations."

That's what he said. Really?! We're the only ones to have really done this?! That's pretty insane. I couldn't imagine what the masses would think if they found out about it. I wonder if anyone would ever know.

"Well then Hyoudou Issei, it's been interesting, but it seems this is where we part ways for now."

"Yeah. Seems like it."

"It looks like I wasn't able to kill you in the end. Fufufu. A shame."

"Heh. Yeah, I guess."

"Well, anyway, I'll make sure to keep my vow to Albion and Ddraig about the issue earlier. I'll be sure to properly eradicate those who speak of that name. On behalf of our honour as rivals and in respect to you I suppose."

"Hmph. Thanks. But if you kill any kids I'll eliminate you."

"Oya, how chilling. Yet amusing. I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

 _ **SHIN!**_

Within the next second, magic circles spawned beneath our feet and began to envelop us in light.

"I'll be watching your victory against Bael. Be sure to keep it interesting enough so that you don't defeat him too quickly."

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll make sure to show him what the Heavenly Dragons are made of."

"Heh. I'll be looking forward to it, God-Killing Sekiryuutei."

The magic circle slowly blinded me as I gave my last words to Vali.

"Vali. I —Thank you."

The light blinded me and Vali said one last thing I could not hear.

"...Hmph….likewise…"

 _ **SHIIIIIIINNN!**_

….

….

When I opened my eyes I was only 50 meters from outside of Grigori. I'm home! I immediately ran inside. I didn't pay mind to those people greeting me or asking why I was so torn up and dirty. Instead, I ran to Azazel's office.

"Azazel!"

"Ise! There you are."

He stood from his desk as I entered.

"How long have I been gone?"

"9 days. Where did he take you?"

"Oh shit….that's a long story."

I explained it to him.

 _ **Slam!**_

"The Seventh circle of Hell?! Unbelievable! That damned brat! It's no wonder those emergency return circles didn't work."

Azazel slammed his fist on the table in frustration.

"Azazel. If I've been gone for 9 days…..then that means…"

He nodded his head.

"The game is tomorrow."

He came up and handed me a tiny bottle. It resembled the rejuvenation potion I took before fighting Atlas. Not much, but certainly better than not having it. I downed it quickly.

"I'm afraid we can't be left thinking about this now. You need to go rest. Regain your bearings. It's already evening time by now. Rest your mind and body. Relax and meditate. Tomorrow, the big day arrives. Get yourself ready. This is what we've prepared for. Can you do it?"

I nodded my head firmly.

"Yeah."

He nodded back.

"Alright. Go now. She's waiting for you."

I left without hesitation. I'm back. I'm back, Ravel. I made it to my door in what felt like seconds. I didn't hesitate in entering.

"Ravel."

Ravel was sitting on the bed silently while looking at a photo. A photo we took together during the school cultural festival.

"Ise-sama!"

She immediately jumped off the bed and embraced me despite my physical state.

"I'm sorry."

"No. As long as you come back, I will always be happy."

Possibly because we had been unexpectedly separated, we held no reservations in expressing our current feelings. I looked into Ravel's deep sea blue eyes.

"Tomorrow is the game."

"...Yes."

"Ravel."

I held onto her shoulders.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

She smiled.

"There is nowhere else I would be."

I bent down and kissed the top of her head. We brought ourselves to the bed and laid in each other's arms without reservation.

Tomorrow is the day. The big day. The game. No, not just that. Tomorrow is the day…...I go home. It's time…...it's time to go home.

But first, I'll have to get through you, Sairaorg Bael. Or, more accurately, you'll have to come through me.

Bring it on.

 **End**

* * *

 **There's not really much to say. It just is what it is. Don't know why I did this. I just know that I feel very proud of it, because to me everything felt very well executed and believable. It feels good to be immersed. So yeah, tell me what you guys thought.**

 **What did you think overall of the developments here. Did you expect anything like this to happen? What do you think this means for the future? Did the interactions feel well executed to you? What do you think of Issei's minor upgrade to the Scale Mail? What happened when Issei broke from Vali's barrier? And what exactly does it mean to be a Rival?**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	11. The Fool

**Okay, boys. Here we are. The main event. Gremory Vs. Bael. Or more accurately, Sekiryuutei Vs. Bael. A long time coming.**

 **Also, for some reason there were a lot of people under the impression that this story was over? Why? I never said it was. It's an ongoing story. Never said I was dropping it. I guess it was just the new readers who thought that it wasn't going to get updated anymore? Which means they don't really know me then. Which also leads into my next point:**

 **Ahem, dear readers, please stop telling me to "update soon/please". I understand that the people asking this of me are probably those who are new to my stories, and it makes me happy that people like my stories enough to feel the need to comment that, but I can tell you that it is unnecessary. I suggest that any new readers go read my profile to get the gist of what I'm all about. After all, in my profile it says: "If you're asking me to [please update /update soon], then you probably don't know me". And that's very true because if you know me, then you know that I update VERY often. Especially considering that I have 5 ongoing stories. I seriously don't know of any authors in this community that update as regularly as I do. That's not a brag, that's just seriously the truth. I don't actually know anybody who does. And it's not like the chapters I upload are short either. Most of them, depending on the story, can vary from 5,000 (AT LEAST) to 20,000+ (AVERAGE). I say "5,000 at least" because I actually have a personal policy: [no chapters less than 5,000 words for any story], because I find writing chapters below 5,000 to be absolutely pathetic. Not for other authors, just for myself. I don't hold other authors to my standards when it comes to updates or chapter length because that's fuckin dumb. In fact, it's actually kinda unhealthy to write the way I do, so there's no way I'd be pestering other authors to meet those standards. That's just me.**

 **Anyway, fuck all that shit. Here's the story. Get ready, it's gonna be a long one. This is going in all one chapter. I ain't splitting up the fight or any of that shit. We're just gonna fuckin kill it. (God I hope it isn't 30,000+ words).**

 **Sidenote: As for Issei's appearance during the match, I'd say look up the [Fate Grand Order - Artic region Chaldea uniform]. It's close to that but not exactly.**

 **P.S. Be warned. This will be the best chapter of this story to date. I can promise you I will make it so.**

 **[Update: Holy shit. I'm 15,000+ words in and I haven't even gotten to the fucking match itself yet. I'm only now realizing how long this fucking chapter is going to be….even so, I will continue...]**

 **[Update 2: Hahahahahahaha. It's 49,000+ words. Yes, I've officially lost my mind. Hahahaha]**

* * *

 **-SCENE-**

— _2 weeks before the match with Sairaorg Bael_

 **|Kiba|**

"...What is this about, Grayfia?"

Buchou asked Grayfia-san, Sirzechs-sama's personal maid and wife, with a lack of interest.

Our group, the Occult Research Club, is currently gathered in the special training grounds used by our group for daily training. Or at the very least, the training grounds we "used to" use daily. At this point, it has almost become a rare occurrence that this place has been used for training.

Our entire group has seemingly lost all motivation to train after….Ise-kun's departure. Ever since he left, the group has been completely void of light. The mood gradually began to lighten again after the passage of one full month, but that came crashing down once the academy's cultural festival took place. That was when our group was denied the right to see Ise-kun, who had apparently attended the festival that day.

Time passed again, a few weeks, and the group began to get better. Though it wasn't much, it was easy to see that there was some light that began to surface again. Some of that was unknowingly thanks to the broadcast known as [The Adventures of the Foolish Sekiryuutei]. It was a new show that had apparently begun airing courtesy of Azazel-sensei. It was unexpected to say the least, and quite an unorthodox type of entertainment. But it was easy to tell that it wasn't just a show. Looking beyond the surface level, it was possible to realize that it was also a training regiment. An odd one that didn't really give much clues on why certain things were happening, but that's also deliberate. Surely sensei knew that there were things he had to keep hidden or omitted for the purpose of maintaining the integrity of the regiment.

All of that aside, just a few days ago, there was an incident. Our group gathered for the viewing of the broadcast as usual, but we came to find out there was none. Instead, Rossweisse-san personally received a physical copy of a CD containing the footage to the latest episode. At first, we were confused as to why it was being considered a [restricted episode], but we would soon come to know the reason why.

In the footage of the latest episode, there was nothing but a detailed recording of what was the most shocking thing we had ever witnessed. It was Ise-kun —facing off with an Evil-God, all on his own. It was an unthinkable event. Just watching the footage, it was unbelievable. It was beyond shocking. It was as if we were watching the footage of a nightmare in which a Godly being would brutalize Ise-kun without remorse until he died. It was all too much to process.

Little did we know that the most shocking part was yet to come. The truly most shocking parts— was watching Ise-kun himself wield Godly power, and fight on equal grounds with a mythological being of Greek legend. All on his own.

But above all else, the part that left us speechless, Ise-kun not only won the battle— He killed a God. He killed the very God he won his battle against. He single handedly eliminated a being from Greek legend.

After watching that event take place in the footage, we were all left speechless. It wasn't shocking to watch someone be killed. We have seen many battles, and there are those within our group who have killed enemies, but…...that was not just any enemy. It was a God. An Evil-God perhaps, but a God nonetheless. With only one event, one battle, Ise-kun had essentially snuffed out an existence recorded in ancient legend.

The Ise-kun we all knew. The one who always showed mercy and had never killed one of his enemies in battle, he suddenly ripped the life of the Greek Titan-God [Atlas] from existence.

This is still something our group has yet to come to terms with. It was simply too unbelievable. There was nothing we could say in response to it. There was no discussion we could make of it. There are even times when I wake up and wonder if that footage was real or just a dream. How can it be expected of me to believe it? To believe that Ise-kun had faced a God head-to-head, won, and ultimately killed him? How can I believe that?...I have to. Because…

….Now that the event has become widespread information, many different discussions and coverages have begun to take place. An entire controversy was easily spawned amongst the masses of what exactly to think about the events that transpired in Greece, and what has now become of the "Chichiryuutei/Oppai Dragon".

Soon enough, Ise-kun began to stop being referred to as Oppai Dragon by many sources. Many of the sources began to refer to him as the [God-Killing Sekiryuutei]. This title is not surprising. In the history of all Longinus, never has it been recorded that one has truly killed a God. Despite being referred to as "God-Killing weapons", there's never been an instance in which it has been confirmed that Longinus succeeded in such a task. So the fact that it is Ise-kun who has done this…

This controversy is not one that left us untouched either. Our group has also been affected by it. The Gremory group, or more specifically Buchou, has been made the subject of a deal of criticism and scrutiny over the past few days. There are many critics and outlets that are claiming that these series of events are a result of Buchou's incompetence as a master. They are saying that she has not been properly able to "keep the Sekiryuutei on a leash", meanwhile other critics say that it was an inevitable outcome because it is impossible to tame a such an unfettered existence. Either way, this is something that has affected us Gremory and not just the image of the current Sekiryuutei.

Pushing all of that aside, over the past few weeks, or even since Ise-kun left in general, our group has been neglecting its training. It is true that we still train, but it is nothing like what we envisioned when we thought of preparing for this match. We are nowhere near as committed to the regiment as we should be. We originally planned to train daily, with specific methods and such being a factor. However, ever since Ise-kun left, our training has been nominal. We don't train as often as we should, and even if we do, we don't train with everything we have. It is easy to tell that's everyone's hearts aren't in it. Many times do our Sacred Gears not properly respond to our wills, or our demonic powers end up being terribly weak compared to our normal states. That much is obvious. It is because of the issues involving Ise-kun.

It is much too painfully apparent that our group relies on him to maintain its composure. Everything about us at this point is weak. Almost pathetic, if I were to put it bluntly. In the end, I'm one of the only ones who has not neglected their training.

Rossweisse-san and I are the only ones who have kept up properly with our regimens. Xenovia has tried, but it is often during training that she gets lost in her thoughts or distracted enough to make mistakes. Asia's healing ability has been very weak, to the point that it almost doesn't seem feasible in real combat sometimes. Koneko-chan is capable of training, but it is obvious that she can't concentrate properly. Her sullen attitude is present at almost every moment. It reminds me that she isn't just the stoic face she seems to be. Even someone like her can show such sad and lonely expressions. Her senjutsu is also affected as a result of her lack of concentration. It's usually unstable and sometimes even doesn't come out. Because of this, she has refused to train. Even though she doesn't say it, it's obvious why…...She's afraid she'll go berserk….. A fear we thought was eliminated, resurfaces itself with _his_ absence. Gasper lacks spirit in every way, Ise-kun was his inspiration as a man after all, and as a result his Sacred Gear seems to be completely useless at the moment.

Buchou and Akeno-san are the worst of us all. They practically don't train at all. For a long time Buchou just locked herself away in a room, while Akeno-san was simply unresponsive at most times. Recently they have….improved(?) similar to the rest of us. At the very least, Buchou will usually answer us if we speak to her, while Akeno-san will acknowledge that we are speaking to her with a nod or shake of her head. But beyond that, there isn't much to say on them. They don't seem to cook (most likely because there isn't someone to cook for), they don't seem to dress in any special way (most likely because there isn't someone to do it for), and they don't have any obvious motivation to do much of anything. It's almost like they lost their purpose for doing anything.

We only have 2 weeks left until the match with Sairaorg-san. What will become of us in that time? That is the question that is about to be answered.

"I have come here on the orders of Sirzechs-sama, Rias."

Grayfia-san said that with a stoic attitude as she stood before our group. That's right. We were called here by Grayfia-san for an unknown reason. Our entire group stood before her with the same dead atmosphere.

"...Onii-sama? What could he possibly want us to be doing?"

Buchou asked that with the same lack of energy as what has become usual. Grayfia-san answered plainly.

"I have already visited once to determine your state after the initial event, but at that time it was simply out of concern. This time it is for a different reason. Rias, I want you to answer me this, a question left to me by Sirzechs-sama. The question is: [How has your training progressed, Rias?]."

—?! Buchou flinched visibly at Grayfia-san's question. Training? She's asking about our progress in training…..That's…..The result is not good, that's the truth. Could it be….Sirzechs-sama predicted this outcome?

Grayfia-san seemed to sigh lightly in response to our silence.

"As we suspected, you are neglecting your training, aren't you?"

Buchou averted her gaze at the question.

"It's just as Sirzechs-sama predicted. You have been neglecting your training as a result of your attitudes. Rias. Do you not realize that such a thing is unacceptable? What do you believe will happen when the time of the match comes? What do you plan to do?"

We remained silent with shame present on our faces. Buchou kept her gaze downward with a shadow cast over her expression. She spoke in a low voice.

"...What do you expect of me? Do you expect me to simply ignore it as if it isn't happening? Do you expect me to continue on pretending that things are as normal as they should be?..."

Grayfia-san shook her head.

"We expect you to move forward in spite of it."

Buchou bit her lip harshly.

"...How?! How is it that you expect that from me?! Is it because I am [" _a member of the Gremory family"_ ]?! Is it because I am [" _a High-Class Devil"_ ]?! How is it that you expect me to move forward without him?! How can you expect that, knowing how vital he is to me?! He is..! Without him I am..!"

Grayfia-san sighed once more, before looking through us with a cold gaze.

"Is this how you plan to make a fool of him even further?"

…...What? Buchou furrowed her brows in confusion.

"...Make a fool of…?"

Grayfia-san continued to stare at us coldly.

"At this point, I am sure you have reflected on your actions well enough. However, I suppose it's best if I were to get the point across this way. Rias, you know him well, I want you to imagine yourself in his position. I want you to imagine yourself in his situation with his mindset. Can you make an attempt?"

Buchou averted her gaze shamefully.

"...I have already done so. Many times…"

"In that case, were you able to understand the humiliation?"

Buchou visibly flinched.

"...H-Humiliation?"

Grayfia-san scoffed, though very lightly.

"Hmph. As I thought, you can imagine the pain quite well, correct? Yet you cannot see the humiliation. Perhaps that is something that is only truly understood by himself. Only an adult could comprehend it as well."

Buchou gained an expression of worry.

"...W….What do you mean, Grayfia?"

"You failed to imagine it initially, but I want you to imagine it now. Though that boy does not seem to be one with a great pride like yourself, I want you to imagine what a simple minded boy living with the spirit of a Dragon would feel in terms of humiliation during the situation."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I don't know where Grayfia-san is going with this…..but that's uncertainty is what worries me. She continued.

"If I were to label it in a dramatic sense, you essentially 'turned your backs on him', from his perspective. There was a certain level of trust that he believed to be mutual amongst the lot of you, but that trust was 'betrayed'. Or at the very least, it was certainly not 'maintained'. Instead of properly communicating to the confused boy the reasons that you were upset, you chose the option to 'berate' and 'punish' him for things he did not understand. From his own perspective, he was being hurt for reasons he could not discover. Moreover he was placed in the mindset that he had no type of support and should be the only side to blame for his actions. If you were to imagine yourself in that position, being the person whom your allies rely on so heavily and yet still be left behind in your own time of need for their selfish purposes, what sort of humiliation do you believe you will have faced?"

—! ...H...Humiliation….if I were in his position…...Ise-kun has done more for us than we can imagine…...if everything I did went unappreciated….then….. Buchou spoke quietly.

"...That is…."

"Do you understand it, Rias? Even though you say that you have placed yourself in his shoes, in truth, you have still only been thinking of yourself. That's because if you were truly thinking of him, then you would be thinking of how not to further make a fool of him. By neglecting your training and not thinking of the consequences of the match, you are only causing a greater humiliation to him, who has been doing all he can to improve himself in every way. Have you no consideration for him? If you had, none of you would be so, to put it bluntly, pathetic."

….Grayfia-san ended it in a flatly. She had given us the harshest words we've ever heard from her with such a flat tone….. But even so, I couldn't help thinking...she is right. If Ise-kun really experienced such a terrible humiliation, then by acting the way we are now…...we are just making him look bad by comparison, aren't we?...That must be what Grayfia-san is saying.

"...Why do you tell me this, Grayfia?..."

Buchou asked with an ashamed expression.

"It is for the same reason that I have come here, Rias. I have come to fix your little issue."

Buchou lifted her gaze curiously.

"...Fix?"

—Without a verbal answer, many powerful magic circles spawned behind Grayfia-san's form.

 _ **Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin Shin!**_

—! Wha..?! What's happening? There are magic circles all behind Grayfia-san. What is…?

"I won't allow you to neglect your training any longer. On behalf of Sirzechs-sama, the Gremory family, and most importantly - Hyoudou Issei. From today forth, until the day of the rating game, I shall be reimprinting the principle of determination within you. So that you may not bring shame upon your name as Gremory, nor upon yourself as an heir. Or more accurately, considering that you no longer care about such things, so that you will not bring shame upon the one person you hold so dearly that has been trying with his all to become something more."

We could only stand in silence. This is…..Grayfia-san is going to train with us?...No, she is going to re-discipline us….

"...I…."

Without realizing it, someone from our group had stepped forward. It was Gasper.

"...I….I don't want to face him like this…"

Gasper spoke with tears falling out of his eyes, but there was a light of determination in them as well.

"...I want to make up with Senpai— And make him proud!"

….Gasper….to believe that at a time like this, you are the one who is showing the most courage…. I could suddenly hear the words of Ise-kun flash back through my mind.

 _("Listen Kiba! As the men of the Gremory group, it is our duty to protect everyone! We must move forward, no matter what! If we can't do that, how can we call ourselves men, let alone servants of Rias Gremory!?")_

…

"...I as well…."

I stepped forward.

"...I must move forward…as a Knight of Gremory….."

Grayfia-san stared at us within the silence. After a few seconds, someone stepped up beside me. Rossweisse-san.

"I will try my best."

She said that with determination. Yes, it makes sense that she would be one of the most determined out of us all. She was the one who was least affected by the situation, but in that same sense she is determined in moving forward despite it.

Xenovia stepped forward with an almost confused expression, mixed what looked like a bit of shame.

"...I'm still someone who lacks experience in many things…..The last thing I should be doing is hesitating to learn."

After a pause, Koneko-chan was the next one to step up beside us.

"...Senpai….he has been trying….I have to try too.…"

The next person to step up beside her - Akeno-san. She had a shadow cast over her eyes that masked her expression. She held onto her arms in a lonely manner, but spoke in a firm tone.

"...I must see him…..No, I will see him…..that's why…"

The last two that were left standing behind us were Asia and Buchou. Asia looked to Buchou unsure, but soon enough, even she stepped forward.

"...I don't want to hurt Ise-san anymore…"

Buchou was the last one left behind us. She stood there silently with her head down. She spoke in a quiet whisper.

"...Ise…..My Ise…..I have..."

A long silence hung in the air for what almost seemed like minutes. After a while, Buchou silently took a step forward and approached us. She cut in between us and stood in front of the entire group. The group had finally assembled. Buchou spoke in a firm tone.

"I….I will apologize to him…..I will face him…..because I— …..I have already failed as a woman…...I must at least have the dignity to do this…..So that I am able to face him…"

Buchou lifted her gaze with determination.

"...That is why—! I will move forward!"

Grayfia-san remained silent, but held a momentary smile. She closed her eyes and nodded her head before speaking plainly.

"Good. Very well. In that case—"

Even more magic circles abruptly spawned behind her body.

"—Prepare yourselves."

For the next two weeks, we would be gradually regaining our determination as a team, and train with the hopes that we may face Ise-kun properly during the game.

* * *

 **Part 1**

 **|Ise|**

《(Hyoudou Issei)》

I heard a voice in the darkness. My world was pitch black. No, it wasn't a voice. It was almost like I didn't hear anything at all, but I somehow knew something was calling out for me. What is it?

《...Sairaorg...》

Another voice. This time, I could hear it. A woman's voice. One that I've never heard before. Where are you?

《...My son...》

I hear you. Who are you? Is that you there? You're right in front of me, aren't you? I can't see anything, but you're right here aren't you? This is you? Is this your hand?

《...I want to wake up...》

Hold on. I don't know who you are, but just don't let go of me. I'll find a way out. I can't feel my arms, but I can feel that I have some sort of physical form. I can feel around.

Is this a room? No, there's nothing here. Nothing anywhere. I can find a way. I have to. I must leave this place.

《(Hyoudou Issei)》

There it is. The silent voice again. The voice I can feel but not hear. How do I even know it's speaking to me if I can't hear it?

《(There)》

What? This way? You're leading me? You're leading the way?

《(Go)》

What's this way? What is this? Is there something ahead of me? I think there is. There is something ahead of me. I can't see it, but for some reason I know. I can't reach it. What is that? A woman's body? Why do I know it if I can't see it? Who is it?

《...I want to see my son..》

Is that you sleeping there? That's you isn't it? I can't reach it. I can't get you there. It's too far. Why is it..?

《(No prison can hold me)》

Yeah. That's right. This place can't hold me. It may be able to hold her, but it can't hold me. Ah, but that doesn't mean that I still can't bring her near it. If I can't reach then what should I do? How would I be able to get her over there without touching? If only I had such an ability. If only I could move her to the place without having to get there myself. Almost like I'm—

《Ise-sama》

I could hear a familiar voice separate from the other two call me out. A light started to appear above me. It's starting to blind my vision.

That's right. If I can't take her there myself, then wouldn't it make sense to (—) her there?

《Ise-sama》

I'm being pulled out. This is my only chance. In order to get her to that place, I must (—) her. That word. What was it? Say it. You have to say it. That ability. You have to use it.

《Ise-sama》

Say it.

《Ise-sama》

Use it.

《Ise-sama. Ise-sama.》

.

.

.

.

[Transfer]

* * *

 **[...]**

"Ise-sama….Ise-sama…"

"Mm…"

My eyes fluttered open. What..?

"Ise-sama. It's time to wake up…"

The one who appeared before my vision, Ravel, spoke softly to me.

"...Ravel?"

"Yes, it's me, Ise-sama."

Ravel…..—?! My body shot up.

"Vali!"

I called out for an answer from my rival, Vali Lucifer. This is a hallucination!? I'm trapped!?

"What's wrong, Ise-sama?"

I frantically glanced around. Grigori? This is Grigori? I'm in my bed? I'm here? I'm really here? Am I actually here?

"Ise-sama?"

Ravel called out to me. I suddenly cupped my hands on her cheeks.

"Ravel! Is that really you?! Are you really there?! Is that you?!"

She looked at me with an expression of concern and held onto my hands.

"Ise-sama? What's wrong? Are you feeling unwell?"

"Please Ravel! Please tell me you're here! Please tell me that you're real! I don't want to be there anymore!"

She looked at me afraid.

"Y-Yes! I am here! I am here, Ise-sama! What is wrong?! What are you feeling?!"

Feeling? —?! Feeling! I wrapped my arms around Ravel and brought her into an embrace.

"Uwah!"

She squealed in surprise…...her hair….It's soft. Her body...It smells good. Her body smells good. Her heartbeat, I can feel it against my chest. Her warmth, I can feel against my skin. I can hear her breathing…...Yes...I can _feel_ it.

"...It's you….you're here…"

I could feel my body relax as my hold on her softened.

"...Okay…...I'm okay. I'm here."

This is real. I'm in Grigori. I'm no longer trapped within that nightmare dimension in Hell.

"Ise-sama? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

Ravel asked frantically. I sighed in relief.

"Haaah…..Yeah….I'm alright. I'm sorry."

I let go of her, but she still had an expression of concern.

"A-Are you sure? Do you need me to call Sensei? Do you want me to get help?"

I shook my head and smiled lightly.

"No, I'm okay. I'm sorry. I know where I am now."

I stroked her face gently.

"...Ravel.."

I'm back. I'm back by her side. I'm right here with her. That's all I wanted. To be with the woman I—

"...Okay…"

Ravel held onto my hand touching the side of her face softly. After a few seconds, she closed her eyes and held it there on her cheek gently. She rubbed it slowly against her soft cheek.

"...Ise-sama…."

That's right, I didn't get to spend much time with Ravel yesterday after my return. I was so tired and needed rest, so we simply slept here together. But now...

"...I've missed you so much…..I've wanted to be with you….I've wanted to feel you…."

She spoke in a quiet whisper. I can feel the softness of her skin against my own. It feels like my mind is starting to become fuzzy. This is a familiar feeling. This atmosphere… She slowly opened her eyes.

—Deep sea blue. I never thought the color blue could be so entrancing. So alluring. So enchanting. So bewitching. I'm completely captivated. I can't even think. All I can think about, all I want to do…..

"...Ravel.."

I lowered my head a bit and brought my face closer to Ravel's…

"...Ise-sama..."

Slowly but surely, our lips came into contact with each other. We kissed softly.

 _ **Chu**_.

…..

This softness. This taste. I've only ever experienced it once before, yet it seems so familiar. And above all else, I feel like I can't get enough of it.

…..

— _ **Knock, knock**_

A knocking was heard at the door to my room. Our intimate exchange was interrupted. We separated.

"...Ah…"

We stared at each other silently. I could feel my face burn up while Ravel's became red. Even so, the most we did was avert our gazes. We didn't push each other away or overreact in a dramatic way. We just separated calmly with red faces.

I only now realize that we kissed so naturally….

"...Come in."

The door opened. It was Azazel.

"It's time, you two. This is it."

Ravel and I glanced at each other. She nodded. We stood up together. Ravel took my hand and held it in between her palms softly.

"Good luck, Ise-sama. I will be waiting there for you."

I nodded my head.

"Yeah. Thank you, Ravel."

"Of course. I will always be by Ise-sama's side..."

"Yeah….I know…"

We gazed into each other's eyes. It felt almost like there was something both of us wanted to say. Something that both of us must be thinking of, the same thing. What is it…?

Ravel let go of my hand after the pass of the silence and walked past me towards the door. She turned back one more time before leaving.

"Good luck, Ise-sama."

With that, she turned out of the door and left. Azazel turned to me.

"Barakiel will take you to the meeting place. They will be there. From that point, we will move as a group, with them. Get ready. I will see you there."

I nodded firmly.

"Yeah. Thank you, Azazel. For everything."

He smirked, but it was a soft one.

"Just make sure to look good, eh? I didn't waste all that time and resources rebranding you just for you to turn back to the boring stuff again. Especially the uniform. I get that it's a thing for you guys, but school uniforms are boring, don'cha think?"

"Hehe. Yeah, I've got it. I'll make sure to wear something more fashionable."

He nodded.

"I'll meet you there. This is the day we've prepared for. You're all grown up, so you're on your own this time. Good luck."

"Yeah. Thank you."

Azazel turned out from the door and walked out. The door to my room shut and I was left alone…..This is it. Today's the day. The fateful day. The day I've been preparing for. Many thoughts began to rush through my mind.

 _(What will I say? What are my opinions of everyone? What will I do when I get there? Who should I speak to first? What do they think of me at this point?)_

…

I shook my head.

"No. Not yet."

That's right. My first concern shouldn't be that. My first concern should be—

"Sairaorg."

I stood from my bed. I walked to the dresser in my room and opened it. There was something sitting in the back in a nice package. A nice set of clothes that is meant for a certain group to wear in this facility.

"Wear something nice huh?"

I smirked.

Sairaorg Bael. For today— you are my only objective.

 **Part 2**

 **|Kiba|**

"He should be arriving any second now."

Azazel-sensei said it while taking a look at the watch on his wrist. [He should be arriving], he said that as we waited near the gondola.

It's the day of the game. We, the Gremory group, are currently in Agares territory. We're waiting at the lower station, with the gondola, that is meant to take us up to the floating city [Agreas]. That is where our match will be taking place. Up in the floating city.

But that isn't what we're concerned with right now. That's because right now we are waiting. Waiting for a certain person to show up. The last member of our group. The one we've been waiting countless days to see again. The pillar of our group. Our most important member.

I could feel the highest tension, higher than anything in my life, as we stood there in dead silence. Not a single one of us spoke to each other. We didn't even look at each other. We simply stood there without speaking, all facing the same direction. The roadside from which we are expecting a certain vehicle to arrive. Waiting. Waiting, expectantly. Waiting, impatiently. Our nerves could only tense more and more as the time passed.

…...Soon enough, a black vehicle pulled up to the station curb. That is one of the vehicles that is used for transportation in Grigori. It has the symbol for Grigori in white painted on the side. This presence…...inside of that car is…..

"He's here."

Sensei said that as the car stopped. My mouth went completely dry and I could feel a cold sweat running down my neck…...the car door opened….

"...Outo-sama?..."

I heard Akeno-san speak from near Buchou's position. That's because the one who stepped out from the backseat— it was Barakiel-san.

"We've arrived."

He said that, not to us, but to whoever was behind him in the vehicle. That was when someone stepped out right after him.

That person is—

"...Ise."

That's right. It was just as Buchou whispered under her breath. The person who stepped out wearing dark clothing, the one person we've wanted to see, our most important group member— Ise-kun.

"I will be taking a separate gondola to entry. I will be watching the match closely. Good luck."

Barakiel-san extended his hand to Ise-kun.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Ise-kun extended his own arm and they clasped each other's forearms. They shook hands in classical Roman style. A great form of respect amongst warriors.

I still have yet to process the confusion in my mind. It was obvious that Barakiel-san was here to watch the match involving his daughter. However, it was his appearance that froze my brain. He suddenly appeared alongside of Ise-kun, and for some reason, he and Ise-kun are…..their exchange…..do they have some sort of relationship? They are speaking like…..a bit like friends or colleagues would. Did he and Barakiel-san...become friends?

"Akeno."

Without realizing it, Barakiel-san approached our group and stood in front of Akeno-san.

"Outo...sama?.."

Akeno-san made an expression of pure confusion. Barakiel-san placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Good luck."

"Outo-sama?.."

He nodded at her. Somehow, I had the feeling that he was not giving us his well wishes for the game, but rather something else entirely. And I don't think I'm the only one who realizes that. Akeno-san's eyes widened a bit at his actions. He stepped away and nodded to Sensei, before walking off to another location.

 _ **Shuffle**_...

My gaze shifted back at the sound of boots shuffling against the ground. When I looked back in front of me— Ise-kun was standing a meter ahead of us with a calm expression.

"...Ise.."

Buchou quietly called out for him. There was a yearning in her voice. I could tell that she was moments from speaking.

"Hahaha! In the end, it looks like you still went with the Grigori uniform, huh?"

Sensei laughed from next to our group with his arms crossed. He was referring to Ise-kun's attire. Ise-kun was wearing what looked a bit like a special military uniform. Black military style boots, dark grey cargo pants, and a form fitting black T-shirt with a white logo on the left side of his chest. The symbol of Grigori. He was even wearing black tactical gloves that resembled Hatch gloves.

"Haha! Well you said to come well dressed didn't ya!"

Ise-kun gave a slick thumbs up with a smile and winked.

"Besides, ain't this how I'm usually dressed anyway?"

"Hahahaha! Yeah, in a way, but I didn't expect you to be wearing the whole uniform. You're even wearing the gloves. You've only ever worn the shirt you know?"

"Hey, I've worn the pants once or twice! I think."

"Heh, well, whatever the case you certainly look like a true recruit of Grigori now. You'd fit in well with the grunts."

"Oi, oi, oi! Coming from you I can't tell if that's a compliment or not!"

"Mm. Take it as you will."

"Oi!"

Ise-kun shouted at sensei, but there was a smirk on his face. It was the same with Sensei who was smirking slyly at his responses. Even with Sensei?... Ise-kun surely would have never had such an interaction with Sensei a couple months ago...

"—Ise…."

Buchou called out to Ise-kun in a quiet voice, but it was audible to all of us. That was when he turned his gaze to us.

(—.)

Even just with his gaze being switched to us, I felt as if my body turned to stone. He no longer held his prior smirk, but instead had a calm expression with no particular emotion present.

…..There was a heavy silence that rested in the air. A silence that felt even heavier than my own existence. I couldn't bear it, yet was frozen in time by its presence. Ise-kun's form was standing before us silently, looking straight at everyone of us, dead in the eyes. There were no words that my mind could properly muster to speak. There were no thoughts present that could somehow give me an idea on how to break this terrible silence.

What was it that I would say? I had lived this day in my mind many times. I have thought heavily and thoroughly on exactly what words to say the moment I came face to face with him. And yet now, of all times, those countless practiced lines - simply seem to escape me.

"...Ise.."

Buchou whispered once more. Her body shifted subtly forward. It was obvious that there were many things each of us wanted to say, even if we did not know it. Just by looking, I could tell that almost every one of the girls was at their limit. Within the next moments, they would surely…

"...Ise...I….I—"

Buchou's body moved forward ever so slightly. Almost as if she was about to jump forward. I could see tears build up in her eyes.

"Ise—!"

Just as she was about to speak—

"—Not now."

Ise-kun interrupted her plainly with his hand up.

…...

…...

…...

…...

What?...

"...Eh?"

Buchou made a sound of confusion as she froze alongside of us.

"Now is not the time. We can discuss all of that when we return home. For now, our priority is the match. We must focus on winning the game."

….

…We were left silent by absolute confusion…...not the time?...focus on the game?...

Ise-kun stepped up to where Sensei was, standing beside me.

"Ready to go, kiddo?"

"Osu!"

"That's what I like to hear."

Sensei stepped to the gondola door and signaled for the operator to start it up. The doors slid open cleanly and he stepped inside. Just before Ise-kun followed him inside, he turned back to me and placed a finger on my chest.

"Focus on the game."

—I froze. He said that while looking through me with a determined gaze that pierced through my very soul. It was apparent to me that I was not the only one he was speaking to. That message, it was meant for all of us….. In one moment, it had felt as if I was being spoken to by someone much greater than myself. It was like I was a child being spoken down to by an adult. In his words and in his eyes— no, in his entire attitude and demeanor, there was 'something' on a level of which I'd never seen before from him. It was…..maturity…

"All aboard please!"

The operator announced for our group to board the gondola. We were frozen in place, unable to process yet what had just transpired. Ise-kun's words rang through my head.

(Focus on the game.)

….

(Focus on the game.)

….

(Focus on the game.)

…My fists clenched tightly.

"...Everyone…"

You're right, Ise-kun. That's right. It's just as Grayfia-san said. The thing we were supposed to do from the beginning. The thing that we failed at from the start, causing this whole 2 month long dilemma to arise. We must….just for today, we must…. I turned back to my group after catching their attention.

"..Focus on the game."

I repeated Ise-kun's words with a strained face of the best determination I could muster. Everyone looked at me silently.

"We won't make a fool of ourselves…"

And with my uttering of Grayfia-san's words to us, everyone's eyes widened slightly. The silence continued. But only for a few seconds more did they stand there doing nothing.

 _ **Shuffle**_ …

Rossweisse-san stepped up with a face of determination. She nodded.

…..

After a silent pause, Gasper stepped up. He nodded as firmly as he could. Then, as if to parallel the event with Grayfia-san two weeks prior, they stepped up in a familiar order with expressions of determination. Xenovia, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, Asia, and even Irina who was accompanying us. They all stepped up one by one in quick succession.

In the end, the last one left standing alone was Buchou.

"..."

She held her down with a shadow cast over her expression.

"...Ise..."

She spoke in a whisper that was practically silent. But….

 _ **Shuffle**_..

Even she stepped forward with a strained face of determination.

"All aboard please!"

The operator announced once again, with a bit of confusion present in his tone. Everyone glanced and nodded at each other. Buchou nodded as well. I took a deep breath.

"Let's go…"

—With that, I lead our group to step onto the gondola, with me entering first.

The moment I entered I could see where Ise-kun was. He was situated in the seat beside Sensei's, a seat I would have never expected him to take willingly, prior to today. He sat with his arms crossed, legs crossed up on his seat, and a curious demeanor. He took notice the second I entered.

"..."

I froze momentarily. He said nothing, but there was a small smirk he gave me before turning away. The members began to enter the gondola in quick succession of each other. I moved forward the moment I noticed them looking towards Ise-kun.

I stepped forward— and took the seat beside Ise-kun.

"..."

I felt sweat run down my forehead when I heard no sort of reaction from him. I didn't try looking at him, or anyone else for that matter. I merely kept my gaze down towards the bottom where my shoes were.

I didn't sit here because I wanted to. I did it because it was necessary. Although we have all agreed to focus on winning the game, I know the girls of our group well enough to say that it won't be easy. At a time like this that is so sensitive, the number one thing they need to avoid doing is letting their emotions overcome them. Something like that, after all of that time, it must feel unbearable now that he is right next to us. I understand that. That's precisely why I did this.

If even one of them were to possibly sit so close to him…..what sort of reaction would any of them have? Being so close, yet feeling so far. Their fearful thoughts of uncertainty on what Ise-kun could possibly be thinking, it truly must be mortifying. That's why, the best thing to do, is to avoid from delving into those thoughts. It will certainly eat at their conscious until the end of the game, but that's why I must avoid letting them spark those thoughts and feelings as much as possible. For now, we must allow our interactions to be distant. That is something I can take, but the girls are a different matter. So, that's why, I will sit here uncomfortably in perfect silence.

…..

After what felt like minutes passed, the group members began to take their seats. Rossweisse-san sat down beside me. Does she realize issue as well? She must have. She is a very intelligent person. She must have figured it out as well, especially considering her straight face.

"Number two, set off!"

 _ **Chii!**_

The doors to the gondola slid shut as the operator called out one last time. Just like that, we made our trip up to the floating city of Agreas.

* * *

…..

Some time has passed since we set off for Agreas. The gondola was almost completely silent, aside from two voices. Sensei and Ise-kun. They have both been conversing with each other since the gondola began its ascent. They spoke on various topics - from the politics surrounding the background of this game, to discussions concerning Sairaorg Bael and the history of his clan. Topics that I never had expected Ise-kun to be speaking of so casually without having trouble following along.

I sat there quietly in seat, with my gaze focused on him from the corner of my eye. No, it wouldn't be absurd to say that practically all eyes were on him during this time. I'm sure he has noticed it himself. And yet he can continue conversing with Sensei so nonchalantly, as if we weren't there. It almost looks as if it doesn't affect him at all.

"...Um.."

Out of the silence of our entire group, Rossweisse-san spoke from beside me. Sensei and Ise-kun noticed her.

"...Asking this may be obvious, but, do you believe that there is a possibility of being attacked?"

She asked that hesitantly. She's been the only one to speak from our group at this point. Sensei answered her question, seemingly after being directed at him.

"There is. It's getting this much attention after all, and many bosses of the industry will be coming. If they have to target them, this will be the place. To them, sending off their prideful Balance-Breaker users into the place with many people, that will become a big contribution to their actions. We put on maximum security around the stadium. Though, those are all precautions. It will probably end with nothing happening, right Ise?"

Sensei answered her naturally. How can he be so sure? Moreover, he asked Ise-kun for confirmation? Ise-kun sat back in his seat comfortably.

"Yeah, there won't be any problems. Vali already promised me that nothing would happen."

…..What?

"Promised? Vali Lucifer? What do you mean?"

Rossweisse-san asked in confusion. Ise-kun nodded his head and held his finger up.

"Yeah, well, during one of our conversations Vali told me this: [It's an important match between Sairaorg from 'that' house of Bael and the Gremory group. I'm also looking forward to it. I won't let them intervene with you, Hyoudou Issei]— is what he told me."

"Hoho, you sure are loved by him aren't you, Ise?"

"Oi, oi, oi, cut it out. That seriously gives me the chills. You don't know what it's like being isolated with him like that. It gives me creepy feelings….Ueeh..."

Ise-kun shivered while Sensei snickered in amusement…..What?

"..During a conversation? With the Hakuryuukou? You were able to speak with him, Ise-kun?"

Rossweisse-san asked dubiously. I was also in disbelief at what he said. He was talking with the Hakuryuukou, Vali?..

"Ah."

Ise-kun covered his mouth lightly and averted his gaze.

"My bad. You weren't really supposed to know that. Well, it's a long story, but yeah. For various reasons I was able to talk with Vali. In that talk he was able to tell me that he wouldn't let any attacks happen on the day of the game, so it was nothing to worry about."

Ise-kun said that plainly…."Vali"?...It was only now that I was hearing him mentioned that I noticed, but, Ise-kun is referring to him in an almost casual manner…..Usually whenever Ise-kun would reference the Hakuryuukou, he would always do it so callously. He would call him "the bastard" or "that guy, Vali", but never would he so blatantly mention his name like "Vali" without any sort of animosity in his tone. There wasn't even the usual attitude of suspicion when saying it. He merely said it as if it was any other name…...what is..?

"...I see…"

Rossweisse-san sat back in her seat. Sensei spoke again.

"Well, aside from Vali, we can also think that maybe Cao Cao hasn't been targeting here from the start as well. The other factions also have their guard up in their base because there is a chance that they might be attacked if their guard is down."

"Yeah, but since Kyoto I don't expect it for some reason. At least not with Cao Cao. I have the itching feeling that he is somehow finding a new plot to move forward in instead."

Ise-kun says that in a calculative tone while sitting with his arms stretched back behind the seats and resting one of his legs on his knee.….. That sitting posture…...I have never seen such an attitude from him before…...it's almost as if he is thinking critically while having a cool demeanor…. His posture….his attitude…...in every way...

—It resembles Sensei….

"We're here."

Just as I was thinking that, Sensei announced our arrival to the city in the sky.

 **Part 3**

The ones who were waiting for us when we got off the lift were the groups of fans and media. The moment we got off the gondola, we were surrounded by shouts of joy and flashes from cameras. However, that ended up being overpowered by a sudden overly zealous paparazzi. That's because….

"It's the God-Killing Sekiryuutei!"

"Sekiryuutei! God-Killing Sekiryuutei! Look this way!"

"It's the God-killer! Excuse me! Over here!"

"The God-slayer! The God-slaying Longinus possessor! Excuse me, a moment please! Just a moment of your time! Allow me to ask one question!"

"Sekiryuutei-dono! Do you have a comment on the ensuing controversy as the result of your actions!? Is there anything you want to say to the critics who believe you have become a threat!?"

Sensei told us to keep walking without concern for them. But….It was impossible to ignore them. And yet, Ise-kun was able to do it perfectly. He was not shooting them even a glance. He merely kept his gaze forward and continued his walk. He ignored them despite the fact that they were calling him [God-killer] and [God-slayer] while snapping hundreds of pictures, taking footage, and asking questions relentlessly. I never could have expected someone like him to maintain his composure under these circumstances. Even we all were uneasy. As the Gremory group we were used to getting a great deal of attention, but the context of it was unnerving. After all, it wasn't the regular attention. This was….something else…

We made it to a limousine which was stationed in the front, led by groups of bodyguards and staffers.

"I have been waiting for you all."

The one who was inside the limousine was Ravel. She came to the city of the Sky Agreas beforehand to do preparations for us.

"Ravel!"

Ise-kun suddenly called out with a light tone. Was that...excitement? He entered the limo without hesitation and immediately went to sit beside her.

"Come on, everyone."

Sensei motioned for us to enter as he stepped in as well. We hesitated. I could practically feel the mixed emotions of my group members behind me. But...

"...Focus on the game…"

I whispered that behind me as I entered. You can't let it get to you right now. We must focus on the game, remember? Slowly but surely, the group began to file into the limousine. Once everyone had entered, we set off for our destination, the hotel.

When I looked back from the window inside the limousine, there were cars that look like they belong to the media following after us.

"You guys need to get your own personal manager. For this match, whether you win or lose your fame will rise. It will calm down after a few days have passed, but for a while it will be like this every time when you come to the Underworld. Although for someone like Ise, perhaps he has become an existence that will no longer be able to live without it."

Sensei said the from his spot beside Ise-kun and Ravel. Of course it would make sense that they ended up being the two on either side of Ise-kun. At the very least, I didn't have to sit right next to him anymore. My nerves are much too tense to withstand it.

"Ah, yeah Ravel, how about you become Ise's manager?"

 **[—?!]**

Sensei said something like that….I could immediately feel the tension in the vehicle rise. But these 3 seem to be unaffected by it.

"M-Me? Ise-sama's manager?.."

"Yeah, it would be the best choice wouldn't it? You already take care of him all the time now, don't you? I'm sure you're pretty much used to it. Wouldn't you want to do it? I'm sure Ise would like that?"

Ravel looked up to Ise-kun expectantly.

"W-Would Ise-sama be alright with me?.."

Without warning, Ise-kun suddenly clasped Ravel's hands in between his own and smiled.

"Yes!"

He shouted while nodding vigorously.

"Yes! Ravel is the best choice! There isn't anyone I trust more with something like this! I trust Ravel more than anyone else on anything! I couldn't imagine a better person I'd rather have doing it! So please! Become my manager, Ravel!"

…...Ise-kun pleaded with the most absolute enthusiasm. Ravel smiled with determination.

"Yes! I will! If it is for the sake of Ise-sama, then I will not hesitate to agree!"

…...

Ravel agreed and they both smiled…...their exchange seemed almost...intimate….. Despite them exuding a bright atmosphere with their carefree attitudes, most of the limousine was filled with a heavy air of tension.

The limo drove through the city, towards the dome, until we reached our destination.

* * *

There are many amusement facilities that exist in the city of the sky. Among them, there is a giant dome stadium that mainly does exhibitions for different types of matches and arts. Agreas Dome. We moved to the high-class hotel which is located next to the dome stadium.

It's luxuriously and gorgeously made. A spacious lobby and shiny & clean flooring. There is a giant chandelier on the ceiling.

We are being guided to our personal room by the bellboy. The match will take place at night. There is still time left. We will be here until the time of the match. I wouldn't think much of such a thing normally, but in this situation….can we really do it for that long?

"...Azazel…"

"Yeah."

Ise-kun, who was walking at the front of our group with Ravel and Sensei, spoke in a low tone that I was unfamiliar with. It was an extreme seriousness that was unnatural of him.

—Then there was a group coming from ahead of us that were emitting a weird atmosphere and a cold aura which feels like it's piercing through my skin. They have their hoods worn down so much that we can't see their faces, and they are wearing long robes where we can't even see their feet.

And at the centre of the group, there is one wearing an outfit which looks like that of a priest…

—It's a skeleton.

A skeleton is wearing an outfit that looks like the one worn by priests. On his head is a cap worn by priests as well. A cap called a Mitre. And he has a staff in his hand.

The skeleton-priest stops after seeing us.

—The eye socket which has no eyes shines in a deep red.

《Oh well, oh well. If this isn't the crimson-haired Gremory and the Governor of the fallen-angels…..And..》

That voice isn't something which came from a person's mouth... The red orbs in the skulls head took a glance somewhere…...At Ise-kun...

Hearing the words of the skeleton-priest, Sensei smiled sarcastically.

"Oh, if this isn't the God that governs death: Hades-dono, who lives in the lower part of the Underworld - the realm of the dead which is also known as the depths of Hell. So you have come here bringing so many grim reapers with you. But I never thought you, who hates devils and fallen-angels more than anything, to come all the way here."

….The God of the realm of the dead….Hades….

《Fafafa….. you sure know how to talk, damn crow. Lately it's been noisy up here, so I came to observe.》

"Skeleton geezer, it seems like you are the only one from the Grecian-side who is still uncertain about the alliance between the factions. Aside from maybe that mongrel, Ares. He was last reported to be residing in your realm wasn't he? After the incident with Atlas it seems almost like you were covering for him..."

《And what of it? Will you also get rid of this old man here, just like with Loki? After all...》

The red orbs shifted towards Ise-kun once again.

《You have now discovered the greatest tool for such a thing….haven't you?...》

— _ **CHILLS!**_

I could feel chills run through my entire being as an atmosphere filled with pressure and tension overcame me. The entire group around Hades increased their killing intent to the max. But that wasn't it….. I could feel something dark emanating from right in front of me as well. Something dark and subtle was being released from Ise-kun…..

— _Bloodlust_.

Sensei put up his hand subtly near Ise-kun's side. It was a signal. A signal to calm down…..

Sensei shook his head and sighed.

"I'm telling you to become more open-minded like the perverted geezer Odin. I only hear black rumours about you."

《Fafafa… If the herds of crows and bats start to make noises, then even I will want to make sure I don't hear those noises.》

Then this skeleton changes his sights….to Ise-kun…... His eye socket glows.

《Welsh Dragon. It sure brings back memories of when you and the Vanishing Dragon were rampaging at the depths of Hell together…Though now, you have become something much more, haven't you…..I wonder if I will see the day when those rampages return…..rampages with a direction to face in...》

The body of Ise-kun remained completely still. I could not tell what sort of expression he was making. I could not even tell if he was breathing. For some reason, his figure seemed so much larger from right in front of me. Despite not increasing in height, his form seemed like it far exceeded my size… In fact…

—It was almost as if the two giant forms of Ise-kun and Hades were both staring each other down in the face, like they were beings of equal stance.

….It felt like a being of an entirely different level of existence was standing in Ise-kun's place...

《Well, then. I will have myself enjoy today. You should hope you won't die. I didn't come here to take all your souls with me today after all.》

Saying just that, the skeleton…..Hades, walks pasts us.

"Hades…"

In a low voice that didn't seem like his own, Ise-kun called out to the God of the dead. Hades stopped in his tracks.

"...Ares is….. You—"

"—Ise!"

He was abruptly interrupted by Sensei's tense whisper. I peered over my shoulder to look at Hades….

 _ **OOHHHHMM**_ …

His red orbs pierced through my entire being with his bloodthirsty gaze being set on Ise-kun's back.

 **!-[?!]-!**

《...Let it be known, God-killer…..I no longer consider you to be an existence amongst the bats, crows or any such little existences related….. In the eyes of this God, you are an existence which has more meaning than those surrounding you… Should there be a day that you decide to set foot in the realm of Gods, I will greet you… However, should you decide to fulfill the opposite role and take up the "mantle" that you yourself have created… I will likely be there to erase your "list" along with you…》

…..Hades turned away with that, and within some time, he disappeared from our sight…..

[Role]...[Mantle]...[List]... All of those words he said, they were in reference to Ise-kun's new title…..the title of God-killer…. [Setting foot in the realm of Gods]...is he suggesting that Ise-kun…..would become a God?... His message….

….[Will you become a God - or will you become a God-killer?]...

 _ **Smack!**_

I flinched at the sound of something being smacked. Sensei had smacked Ise-kun on the side of his head with his hand.

"Idiot. That was reckless."

"...Yes….I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me..."

Ise-kun spoke in a regretful tone. Sensei sighed.

"Haah. Well, it's alright for now, but you must be more conscious of those around you. After all, you aren't the only one who would be in the line of fire, right?"

Sensei says that while motioning to Ise-kun's right. It was only then that I noticed Ravel was holding onto Ise-kun's arm while shivering lightly. Ise-kun lowered his head in what seemed like shame.

"...I'm so sorry…"

Sensei patted his back reassuringly.

"It's alright, it's alright. Don't think about it now. Just try to keep your cool. You can lose it during the match."

Ise-kun's attitude seemed to return to normal with his encouragement…..though, we were all left just as speechless as before….after all, Ise-kun just sent his killing intent as a response to Hades own…..To a God...without hesitation….

"Dehahahahahaha! I have come, Azazel!"

"I have also come, Azazel! Gahahahaha!"

Two well-built old men with beards came and surrounded Sensei. Sensei also sighed with his eyes half closed.

"…So you came, Zeus-geezer and Poseidon-geezer… You guys are really hard to be with like always. Or at least whenever something serious isn't happening. It would have been better if Hades was lively and easy to understand like these two."

Zeus and Poseidon! The brown bearded man who's wearing no top, Poseidon-sama. But the white bearded man who was wearing a crown and toga is someone I see for the first time. I see, so he is the legendary Zeus-sama...!

It seems like these two know Azazel-sensei, and they started picking on him.

"Aren't you going to find a wife, Azazel-bou!? Being still single feels lonely doesn't it!"

"I can introduce someone! There are many great women in the seaaaaaaa! Gahahahahaha!"

"Ah~ you don't have to worry about unnecessary things…."

Sensei was being pushed back by these two. I have never seen anyone cause Sensei distress in such a way. I hardly thought it was possible. But then, the two Gods took notice of the one right behind him.

"Aya, it's the Sekiryuutei boy! Hello boy! Good to see you again!"

"Ah, if it isn't the [savior of Olympus]! We meet again, boy!"

Both Gods greeted Ise-kun in a jolly attitude. I became shocked by their interaction with him. Ise-kun has spoken with these two before?

"Z-Zeus-sama! I am honoured! Ah, and Poseidon-sama! T-Thank you for your cooperation with the Hydra! You truly saved me at that time!"

Ise-kun shakes the hands of the Gods who offered it to him with absolute respect while mentioning events I didn't understand. Since coming here we were finally able to see him become nervous. For some reason, I had forgotten what it looked like.

Zeus-sama scratched his beard.

"Ah, that's right! You were not conscious at the time of our meeting were you? I could only exchange a simple statement before you were out. I see, I see. Well, nevertheless, I'm sure Azazel boy told you of my words?"

"Y-Yes! He did! Um, b-basically just thanks for taking care of it?"

"Mm. Close. Though there was more than that. I at least wanted to make sure that you knew you were being rewarded for your accomplishment. Also, that if you were ever feeling up to the role, then you would also be rewarded for any further service to the Gods. As a proper warrior would be."

"R-Reward?"

Poseidon-sama stepped in with a smile.

"Yes, indeed! As compensation for your performance, Zeus has already requested Hephaestus to create something interesting for you to keep. A token of our gratitude as the Gods of Olympus! Hopefully it will be to your liking."

Ise-kun's mouth dropped in shock.

"H-H-Hephaestus!? As in, [Vulcan], the Greek God of the forge and fire?!"

Zeus nodded his head.

"Indeed, boy. The one and only great blacksmith God of Olympus, ruler of the fire and forge. He shall be making your [gift]. It should be done and ready by the next few moons. We hope it is something that pleases you."

 **[—?!]**

It was not at all necessary to be able to feel the shock from Ise-kun, we were feeling it all on our own… To say that Ise-kun will be receiving something from the Greek Gods of Olympus is…

"W-Whaaaaaaaaaat?! Of course! There's no way I wouldn't be satisfied with it! It could just be a tiny participation medal and I would still value it with my life!"

Ise-kun exclaimed in response to the Gods. They both laughed heartily.

"Hahahahahaha! What a pleasing young lad! As I thought, being able to speak with the Sekiryuutei who was fascinated with breasts is surely a treat! I was right to assist you with the Hydra!"

"Hahahahaha! I agree, brother! He is promising warrior isn't he?"

The Gods smiled. To believe that this is happening… These Gods that are interacting with Ise-kun…. Despite being the Sekiryuutei…...I never thought I would witness such a thing.

Zeus-sama crossed his arms.

"Well, all of that aside, you did a good job with Atlas. It was a terrible situation that we were too naïve to realize that scale of. It was even more troubling that the damned Ares was involved with it. Though you won't have to worry about him. I have already had him pay retribution for his actions involving that incident. Ah, that's right. Say, boy, what say you visit Olympus yourself huh? Having you appear as a guest would be interesting wouldn't it?"

 **-[!]-**

Before we could properly process the shock of Zeus-sama's words, he had already stepped past Ise-kun to walk off. Poseidon-sama began to follow him.

"Until another time, Sekiryuutei boy! I'll make sure to bring you to my personal palace under the ocean! Ah, perhaps [Atlantis] would be interesting as well?"

"Yes, yes! And be sure to show off that Triaina that we've heard of! It's great that you honour Poseidon and Hermes, from what he says, but it would also be great if you honoured me as well! I would like to see some [sparks] of power being shot off, if possible!"

Just like that they began to walk away. However, Ise-kun called out to them frantically.

"W-Wait! Poseidon-sama!"

He called out to Poseidon-sama. Poseidon-sama turned his head back.

"T— There was a Gorgon that I found! She..! She called herself….Medusa?…."

Ise-kun said something shocking that I didn't understand. Medusa? Medusa was killed. She was beheaded by the hero Perseus. There is no way that she could be alive.

"...Ah, that is…"

Poseidon-sama rubbed his chin with a serious expression. Then, he scratched his head awkwardly and sighed.

"...Aaaah, well, that is not Medusa. That is….. Haaah…..well, take care of her for now, boy. We will discuss it another time."

With just those words, the two Gods walked away from our sight… I still have yet to properly understand everything I have witnessed.

"I came, you guys."

This time it was a voice I've heard before. When I turned around, there is a chibi-dragon floating in the air. I don't know any chibi-dragons, but judging from his voice…..

"That voice, is that you old-man Tannin!? You sure have become small!"

Ise-kun announced it in surprise. It was the Former Dragon-King, Tannin-sama.

"Hahaha, it will be hard to move around in my original size. I'm usually in this form at events like this."

He says it while looking at all of us.

"The man you will be facing is said to be the strongest youth, but I don't think all of you are inferior to him. So go at him with all your might!"

"Of course! Look forward to our victory!"

Ise-kun replied to him with confidence. Tannin-sama went quiet for a moment. His gaze was set on Ise-kun specifically.

"...Your eyes have changed, brat."

Ise-kun smirked and crossed his arms.

"Heh, is that so? I've done quite a bit of reflection after all. I'm more than just a brat now."

"Yes, I can see that. In fact, you are much more than a brat, God-slayer."

"Ah."

Ise-kun smiled awkwardly while averting his gaze.

"Those eyes of yours….. Hmph. If only you had such a gaze during your training with me on that mountain. Heh. What a troublesome existence you really turned out to be."

"Ehehehe. Sorry about that."

"Well, it is of no matter now. Just win the match, will you? It would be quite disgraceful if a God-killer began losing now wouldn't it?"

"Hell yeah!"

Ise-kun pumped his fist confidently.

"Ah! Odin-sama!"

Rossweisse-san made a hysteric sound. In the direction Rossweisse-san is pointing at….Odin, the Norse All-father, was there. The reaction we would've expected would be one of distress, since he has been avoiding Rossweisse-san after all. However, he did not run off. Instead, he approached our group casually with another Valkyrie by his side.

"Oho, if it isn't the group of the Gremory. We meet again."

"Odin-samaaaaaaaaaa!"

Rossweisse-san howled in anger as she was about to complain at Odin-sama, but—

"Oya, calm down, Rossweisse. I'm speaking with the group."

Odin-sama said that with a casual smirk to Rossweisse-san, but his tone was serious. Rossweisse-san stopped in her tracks in response. Odin-sama directed his attention towards us, or more specifically to Sensei and Ise-kun.

"Oh, so you've come, geezer. I would have thought that you would avoid this time since you were running from this girl like the plague."

Odin-sama stroked his beard.

"Heh. Yes, well, though I was avoiding it I simply couldn't ignore you lot at this point could I? After all, now you have something in your group that stands out a bit much, wouldn't you say?"

He says that in a sly tone as he switched his gaze to Ise-kun.

"First, capturing a God, next is killing them? Looks like you've gone beyond the call of duty and made taking down Evil-Gods a hobby of yours, eh, boy?"

Ise-kun smiled awkwardly.

"Ah….No, well….that's…"

Odin-sama laughed at his reaction.

"Ahahahaha! I'm only joking of course! Something like that doesn't really bother me. Though, there were many leaders on my side that began to question our alliance with your side as a result of the news, I decided to keep faith and came see to it myself. From what I can see, there is no [terrifying issue] to be concerned with. I will be able to ease their worries upon my return."

Odin-sama said that in a jolly tone… The relations with the Northern side…...they were shaken by Ise-kun's actions… Of course such a thing can happen…. It's something that was unheard of after all… It would become a terrifying prospect once realized…..

Odin-sama waved his hand casually.

"Anyway, try not to worry about that sort of talk. More importantly, I can tell just by looking, but you seemed to have changed quite a bit haven't you? Your eyes are no longer the same. Your entire demeanor seems different. You seem like an adult now, don't you? And you have the eyes of a warrior. You used to look at me with uneasy eyes you know? Now that I look into them, I don't see a shred of it. Have you become accustomed to the presence of Gods now, boy?"

Odin-sama gives Ise-kun an entire dialogue that even I have trouble following. Even so, Ise-kun answers normally.

"Yeah, well, I went through a bit to get like this. A lot of soul searching and other training. It was hard, but I like to think I'm a bit more grown up now?"

Odin-sama nodded.

"Mm, mm. I see it myself. You have gotten older just in head and heart perhaps. I see. Though I don't suppose that changes your interest in breasts does it?"

"Hell no! Breasts are the best—!"

Ise-kun clapped a hand over his mouth to silence himself. Odin-sama laughed heartily.

"Hahahahaha! Well, that's fine if it's on the inside too. Too drastic of a change is bad for the heart and soul."

Odin-sama began to walk off with that. He waved back as he left.

"Good luck, [Arbitrator of the Gods]! Make sure to keep the game interesting for this geezer will you?"

With that, Odin-sama disappeared from our sight.…. "Arbitrator of the Gods"?... Does he mean….Ise-kun?...

"Alright. Let's keep going, you brats."

* * *

We get guided to our own personal waiting room.

Rather than a room, it's more like a spacious floor, and there are table sets so you can take a break (Green tea, snacks), and even training equipment. It's a place with everything available.

Members who will be doing some exercise got changed into our jersey and have started to do some warm ups.

If we don't do some warm ups now, then we might not be able to unleash our full power for the actual match. There's still six hours until the game. We should use the remaining time for a light exercise and to relax.

….Though, truthfully, most of us who are warming up are probably using it as an excuse to ignore our thoughts….. But for those of us who aren't warming up, this atmosphere is….

"...Hmm…."

I was doing light running exercises around the area, but my eyes were on Ise-kun who stood still with his eyes closed and his arms crossed. No, I could tell that practically all the attention was on him somehow. Even if they were doing their own things, our group was focusing on him.

I heard an odd, almost mechanical noise come out from his body as he was momentarily covered in light, and his Boosted Gear spawned on his arm. Are? I could have sworn I heard the announcement for Balance Breaker, yet he wasn't in his armour. Then, out of seemingly nowhere, something slid out from Ise-kun's backside.

 _ **Slide**_...

—?! What is..? A tail? That is…. It's his tail. The one from when he wears the Balance Breaker armour. It's suddenly come out from nowhere? How is it..?

Then, Ise-kun does something odd with his tail. It lowers itself to touch the ground and plant itself firmly there. Then Ise-kun picks up his legs and crossed them in midair. ?!— Ise-kun is "sitting" on his tail? He's sitting with his legs crossed in midair, his tail being the only thing holding him up. He looks as if he's meditating. What sort of display is that?... It resembles something out of a fantasy book or some manga. It does not seem like something that is realistically done by anyone. Who could teach him such a thing?

Sensei approaches Ise-kun and stands next to him curiously.

"Hoho, it looks like the geezer monkey, Sun Wukong, taught you well huh?"

 **[—?!]**

I almost tripped over myself in shock and landed on my knee. Sun Wukong? The First Generation Sun Wukong, the legendary Youkai from "Journey to the West"? The one who had single handedly saved us from the Heroes in Kyoto? That "geezer monkey"?

"Damn right! Why else do ya think I've got such good control over things now? It's all thanks to him. Now my aura is all cool~ Now I'm as serene as a flowing river. Or actually, I am as calm as a settling fire."

Ise-kun says that while making funny gestures with his arms in the air. Sensei laughs.

"Hahaha! [Flowing rivers] and [settling fires] huh? That sure sounds like Sun Wukong himself. Though, I didn't expect you to be doing anything like that? Isn't that a piece that is only able to appear with the armour? So you were able to form it normally then?"

Sensei says that while pointing to the item of interest, the tail.

"Oh, this? Well, actually, this was just something I tried on a whim. It was an idea I got after reviewing the footage of my fight with Atlas. I saw that there was a moment I used two gauntlets instead of one, but without my full armour. I didn't know I was capable of doing such a thing, but when I thought about it made sense. I mean, if I can reform armour, then I can keep it from forming by thinking right? So that's why I thought I should try 'activating Balance Breaker', but concentrating hard enough to somehow keep armour from forming. It seemed impossible until I tried the next best thing, which was just deforming my armour once it was on. Because that was something I was already used to. So I just deformed and reformed my armour piece by piece until only the tail and Boosted Gear was left. If I made the Boosted Gear disappear, then all of my armour would go away, but if I kept it there then it was possible to maintain only certain pieces of my armor. So in the end, I was able to accomplish this much with my tail being the example. I can also keep my wings out as well."

….

My brain froze at the hefty explanation Ise-kun gave for his trick… What?... There was that much training centered around one simple trick?... You mean to say that Ise-kun of all people was able to think of something like this all himself, and then reach the point that he could easily accomplish it?...

Sensei raised a brow in surprise.

"So that light your body just released right now was your armour quickly forming and deforming. I see. Oh, oh? You mean you were able to do this with your wings as well? From what it sounds like— Ise, if you could perfect this then, perhaps that means you could be using an alternate type of Scale Mail that would make things more convenient when facing weaker enemies and greatly save up on stamina for the Balance Breaker. Especially if someone like you, who has terrible demonic powers, could use your wings without the full armour. That's a very interesting little development."

"Mm, yeah, I guess. Unfortunately though, it still takes a serious amount of concentration to do at this point. Even talking to you right now is hard. I would have to get really used to it before it gets perfected. But it really would help if I could just pop out the Dragon wings whenever instead of having to spawn the armour all the time, especially since wearing less pieces of the armour saves stamina. That's still a bit aways from happening."

I was completely enthralled by their conversation… I have had many conversations on techniques with Ise-kun before but… He was never so creative about himself…. He would only ever further expand on ideas brought up by someone else. Unless it was something perverted, he could never come up with such unique methods…

"Pardon me."

A single man entered the floor. It was someone who we know. That is...

"Raiser..!"

"Onii-sama!"

Buchou shouted weakly and Ravel exclaimed hysterically at the appearance of that man. That man was none other than Raiser Phoenix.

"Yo, I've come. Looks like you are also doing well, Ravel."

Saying that, Raiser sits on the chair.

So Raiser also came to the stadium. It must be to observe our battle. And he's already back on his feet. At one point, he hid himself in his room due to his shock at being defeated by Ise-kun. Did he come to see how we are doing? I had doubts. The other members thought the same.

Akeno-san pours tea for Raiser. Raiser says it after taking a drink.

"I thought I would talk a bit about the match. Today's game has the same amount of attention as that of a popular pro's match. The fact is, the flow of the game will basically be the same as that of a pro's match. Even the seats are being filled with viewers. You guys will be fighting under that. You might feel bewildered because of the difference with the real battle where there is a thing called entertainment involved. But, it's such a big stage like this. Unleashing your power alone will contribute to your ratings. Rias, this will be one of the crucial moments for you."

Raiser was discussing seriously. I assumed he came to taunt us, but it was the opposite. As a pro, and as a person who has experience, he talked to us.

Having Raiser say that, Buchou furrows her brows. I could see her make a glance towards a certain direction. She stays quiet for a while before speaking hesitantly.

"….I'm not as good at making tactics as Sona, and I don't have power like Sairaorg. Though, I know I'm blessed with my servants. That's why I'm irritated at myself who cannot lead these children appropriately….."

Buchou declares… It was obvious that Buchou was filled with these thoughts….. At this point, I'm not sure how she thinks of herself as a master… or maybe even a woman. Regardless, her doubts are shared with many of us here….

Hearing Buchou's words, Raiser says it.

"You can improve your strategies and power with experience and also by doing something I hate called "Working hard". With that you can attain some level of power. But you know, Rias. Your fateful encounters—Your talent to draw those with talents is different. I think these guys all gathered here because of your good talent to draw people."

"But that is—….."

Buchou went silent. It was obvious that she was about to reference Ise-kun, but stopped herself. She is afraid of saying his name or even speaking about him. After all, she is the most affected by all of this...

"It was your fate to meet the Sekiryuutei. The special something you have made you meet with the Sekiryuutei. That's why you met him. Even if the trait of the dragon drew the other ones after that, you were the one who met Sekiryuutei and made him your servant."

Raiser said it to Buchou straight.

"Have confidence Rias. These guys are your treasures."

Raiser…. He ended up saying something good. Even I felt a bit moved… Although, somewhere inside, his words were also a bit scathing... I could tell just from Buchou's eyes that his words actually had the opposite effect and hurt her instead…. Yes, it makes sense why….. I could feel the shame too….

Maybe Raiser became embarrassed at what he just said, so he continues while scratching his cheek.

"I, who am a pro will guarantee it. You guys are already at a pro-level. Rather, you have enough talented members for you to go in the top-ranks. Even if you guys were to fight my group again, it seems like we will lose badly. Well, that goes the same for the Bael-group. They are also strong. Man, why are the young ones of this generation filled with exceptional ones?"

Saying that, he got up from the chair and started to leave.

"Rias, I will be rooting for you— Win."

Before he left, his gaze switched over to a certain place. Ise-kun.

"Sekiryuutei."

Raiser calls him out. Rather than saying anything, he merely stares at him silently for a bit. Ise-kun says nothing as he stared back.

…

"Heh."

Raiser than averts his gaze and closes his eyes with a smirk. He shook his head. Raiser makes a grip with his fist, and directed at him.

"Your fist….. It's a strike I can never forget. That punch is a strike you can use to aim to the top with. —Come up here quickly, to the same stage as I am. If it's you, then you can do it right?... Or, perhaps…..it could be said that you have far surpassed me— Maybe even Devils in general, with what is being said of what you've become….. Even so, would you have rematch with me at that time, once you reach the ranks of the pros?"

Raiser asked him curiously. Ise-kun remained silently staring at him for a few seconds. I could feel another new tension settle in the air…. Until—

"Heh!"

Ise-kun raised his fist, and directed it towards Raiser.

"Yeah! Let's see if it's possible for the [God-killer] to destroy something that is unkillable or not, with his own power. No dirty tricks this time. Right?"

Raiser's smirk became larger as he nodded his head. Raiser then looks at his sister, Ravel.

"Also, I leave Ravel to you. She's as spoiled as Rias. Even so she's earnest. I will burn you if you make her cry, okay?"

"I-It's none of your business!"

Ravel responds with a red face. But Ise-kun immediately stood straight up on his feet and placed a fist over his heart.

"Osu! Leave it to me! I'll protect her forever!"

—…..I felt as if my brain froze for a moment.

Ise-kun smiled and announced it with absolute confidence….. Ravel's entire face became dyed red as she waved her arms around frantically in front of Ise-kun's face.

Something like this is….. It is the worst timing to be seeing such things….. The atmosphere was ice cold….. "Forever"...What exactly does he mean by that?... I don't think there could be any underlying implications to it, but what matters is the girls' interpretations…. I could practically feel the weight of the air around me keep me from breathing….. Though, maybe because Raiser doesn't realize the actual conflict within our group, he pays no mind to it…...

Raiser laughs at himself saying: "Yes, yes, if it's the [God-killer] then we shouldn't worry. Ah, I sure have become senile", and leaves the room. We were left in the silence.

…..

"That's right, I forgot to tell you. Sekiryuutei, I was asked by Sirzechs-sama to call you before. He asked you to show up in the VIP room. It seems he wants to show you something."

Raiser poked his head around the corner and said that. Ise-kun tilted his head.

"Oya, Sirzechs-sama? Hm, I wonder what that could be about. I'll be back."

"Yes, Ise-sama."

Ise-kun announced his departure and quickly left the room… He only said it to Sensei and Ravel next to him…..

* * *

 **|Ise|**

So like that, I entered the VIP room where Sirzechs-sama should be. It's a room which has lots of expensive looking household furniture. It's spacious and gorgeous.

"I'm sorry, Ise-kun. To call you before the match. Especially with everything you must be dealing with right now. It must be difficult."

Sirzechs-sama welcomes me cheerfully.

"It's okay. So what is this thing you wanted to show me?"

"Yes, it's something good that your passionate fans sent you. I wanted to show it to you very much."

Sirzechs-sama picked up a circular looking thing from the table, and put it inside what seems like a video machine for the television.

"Disk? Is it a video or something?"

When I asked, Sirzechs-sama nods while turning on the monitor.

"Yes, it's a video letter."

What appeared on the monitor was a boy holding onto a toy of me when I'm in Balance-Breaker state. It's a homemade video.

The boy speaks bravely towards the camera.

[Oppai dragon, hello~ I like Oppai-dragon very much~ I can also sing the song as well~ I can't go to the dome for the match, but I will cheer-cheer for you from my house~ That's why please win the game~]

This is a video letter…

The video changed, and this time two siblings dancing around in a circle showed up.

[Oppai-Dragon~! Win, okay~! Zoom Zoom Iyaan~!]

[Ohyai~!]

This time it's a video of a child with his parents. He has a toy of me and the Switch-Princess in his hands.

[I will be cheering for the Oppai-Dragon and the Switch-Princess. I won't be able to go there, but I will be cheering for you all the time.]

…A video letter of support from the children to me. They kept on changing, and many children have sent me lots of video messages. I had something coming out from my eyes.

There are…..this many children are thinking about me….

"Today, the match will be broadcast live throughout the whole Underworld. Many children…..will be watching you through the television."

Sirzechs-sama brings a box which was kept at the end of the room, and he opens the box and passes a letter.

…It's a fan-letter written in poor devil-letters from the children to me. On each of them there were poor drawings of me but you can tell they tried hard to draw me.

….Each of the drawings have passion in them, and they were the one of a kind type of fan-letter in this world. While my hands were shaking for an unknown reason, Sirzechs-sama says it to me.

"These children…are the future of the Underworld. For today's match, there will be parts where the politics of adults will get involved. —But all of you don't have to worry about those kinds of things. That's why I want a favour from you, Ise-kun. When all of you will be fighting for your dream, even a tiny bit is okay, but can you please fight for these children as well? I know it's a selfish wish. Even so, I ask you. I want you to protect the dreams of these children."

—Protecting the dreams of these children.

…...A certain memory flashed through my mind. The memory of something light and delicate in my arms. A small bundle with a little sleeping child in it… His ears flicked cutely… And his little hand held onto my finger tightly… Almost as if asking me to protect him…...

….You idiot…

"...I…."

….All this time, I've only been thinking about myself… All this time, my mind was occupied with these worthless thoughts, [How do I show myself from now on? What does my image represent at this point? What does my existence mean now? Who am I supposed to be? What should I do from this point forth?]...

You're a fool….. The answer…...was always obvious….

"...I know…."

I am Hyoudou Issei. I am this Generation's current Sekiryuutei.

I am known by many names. Chichiryuutei, Oppai Dragon, God-killer, God-slayer, Red Dragon Emperor, Welsh Dragon Emperor… But all of that, it doesn't matter…. That's because it isn't my name that decides it…. It's what I do…. There are many of those who fear me now. Many who don't trust me… That's fine….because that won't change what I do… I will show you… I will make it clear to the world what I am….

This Sekiryuutei….. I will show you exactly what he represents…...

* * *

 **Part 4**

 **|Kiba|**

With the game approaching, we were waiting for the time to gather in the corridor, which is connected to the entrance of the Dome stadium. We can feel the heat and the brightness of the stadium from across the gate. At the same time we can hear the sound of the crowd.

Our battle costumes are the Kuoh Academy uniforms like always. But they are different from our usual uniforms. They are specially-made uniforms for this game. They're made with a higher resistance to heat, cold, bullets, magic defence, and such where the defence against many things has been improved.

Well, it's not that they have an insane defence to them, but they're still much better uniforms than the usual ones.

Xenovia is wearing her usual battle costume. Though it's made from the same material as our uniforms. Rossweisse-san is in her armoured form. Apparently, she feels more relaxed in it. Asia is also wearing her nun costume. It's Asia's battle clothes after all. This one also has enhanced defence.

Meanwhile, Ise-kun is only one not in it besides them. He continues to wear the Grigori uniform. His uniform was one already specialised for combat, so there was no need for him to change.

[Now, the battle of the century is about to begin! From the east gate, it's Sairaorg Bael's team!]

" " " " " " "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" " " " " " "

Cheers and shouts of joy could be heard even in here. The Dome shook heavily at the entrance of the Bael group.

We stood in the corridor in practically complete silence. At times like these, it would usually make sense for the leader of the group to give some words of encouragement….. But right now Buchou is…. None of us are in the proper spirit. Except…..

"...Ah, shit…."

I heard Ise-kun speak from beside me with an unsteady voice. He was standing near the back, with me. Though, compared to everyone else he is just a bit further distance wise.

Looking at his form…. His body is shaking…...but this shaking is….. As he slowly lifted his head, he made his expression visible to me, and to everyone who had their eyes on him..

—A fierce battle hungry smile - and a burning fire in his eyes.

"I'm getting too fuckin excited already..!"

…..

[From the west gate, it's Rias Gremory's team!]

We were finally announced.

" " " " " " "Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" " " " " " "

The crowd is already heated up. It was time.

"Let's go!"

The one who stepped in front of all of us with a gruff battle cry was none other than Ise-kun himself. He walked forward…

"Let's go.."

I followed him after gathering my courage, and our entire group stepped out from the exit.

Being under the cheers, what we witnessed in front of us is…..a floating land which is floating above the spacious circular stadium.… A giant stadium, filled with an unbelievable amount of spectators.

On the opposite side of the field, the Bael group was already there.

[Now, will the Gremory group also please go to their base.]

The announcer says.

We also walked up the stairs just like the Bael group did, and we arrived on top of the base.

I can see the Bael group from afar.…..

On the base, there are cushioned seats with the same number of people as our group, and a mysterious stand. And the only other thing left is something that looks like a transfer-type magic circle located one storey higher than our base. When I looked, the opponent's base looked the same…. What kind of game it will turn out to be this time?

A super-flashy man who is wearing a microphone on his ears appears on the giant monitor positioned on the stadium.

[Hello, everyone! The broadcaster for this match will be I, Naud Gamigin from the house of Gamigin of the former 72 Pillars, who will be broadcasting to you!]

The stadium gets filled with cheers. So this is a professional-style game after all?

[The arbiter for this game will be Rudiger Rosenkreutz!]

A magic circle appears on the air. A good-looking guy with long silver-hair, dressed in full uniform appears from the magic circle. Mainly the women make huge cheers at his appearance.

"….Rudiger Rosenkreutz. He is a reincarnated devil who was a former human, and an Ultimate-class devil. On top of that, his ranking is 7th…"

Koneko-chan mutters. That's right. That man is the 7th in rating games. A single digit number. He is our arbiter for this match.

[And our special guest! We have the Governor of the Fallen angels, Azazel-sama, as a commentator today! Hello there, Governor Azazel!]

—Then a man who we are familiar with appears on screen.

We became dumbfounded and gazed at him. That man…..Sensei, introduces himself by making a smile.

[Well, hello there. I'm Azazel. I look forward to working with you tonight.]

He said he couldn't go to the VIP room because he has a special job tonight, so this is what he meant….. So he will be involved in the game as a commentator….

While we were shocked, Sensei was being introduced by the broadcaster.

[Governor Azazel, you are famous for having a good relationship with Sirzechs Lucifer-sama, and also the leaders of various factions and you are also famous for being the leading expert in the research of the Sacred Gears. For today's match, having done the coaching for the Rias Gremory team, how would you look at this game?]

[Well, yes. Personally, I wonder if both teams can release their full power and—]

Saying such and such, Sensei started to make comments with a smile.

When it calmed down after Sensei's introduction, the camera shifts next to Sensei, and it showed a man with a graceful face who has grey hair and grey eyes.

—! I thought he looked like a brilliant man just with one look.

[And we have also called another person! 1st Ranker of the Rating Game! The current Champion! "Emperor" Diehauser Belial!]

" " " " "Uooooooooooooooooooooh!" " " " "

There was an even more lively cheer than the time Sensei appeared. It's so lively that I can feel the shaking of the stadium even over here….

The man….The man called Emperor speaks brightly.

[How are you, everyone. I'm Diehauser Belial. Today, I will be doing commentary for the match between the Gremory and Bael.]

…..I decided to burn the appearance of this man into my eyes.

—This man is the conqueror of the game. Emperor. Champion. Ranked 1st…..

The broadcaster asks Sensei and Emperor.

[It might be sudden, but I would like to ask Governor Azazel who was the advisor for the Gremory team and the Champion who was the advisor for the Bael-team something. It will be helpful if you can tell us about where we should pay attention for both teams.]

[Well yes, if we talk about the Gremory team, then it would obviously be the one who is now known as the God-Killing Sekiryuutei. I'm sure at this point most of us have seen the footage. He is a terrifying fellow. And also—]

Sensei answers the question from the broadcaster and—

[Yes, I do think that the combatant Sairaorg is an excellent [King], but more than that he has a power which makes him the strongest in his team and—]

Emperor Belial also answers. The comments continue.

[First of all, it's regarding the Phoenix's tear.]

Phoenix's tear…. I heard that we wouldn't know whether we can get them or not until the last minute, so I wonder how it turned out.

[Like all of you know, because of the continuous terror by the terrorists group [Khaos Brigade], each faction has became more tensed, and the importance and the prices for the tears have risen rapidly. Because of that, we are in the situation where preparing them is difficult. —Buuuuuuut!]

The broadcaster points at the huge monitor. What appears there are two small bottles inside an expensive looking box.

[Thanks to the kindness of the current head of Phoenix who produces and sells the tears, and also because of the voices of the supporters of both team of Bael and Gremory have reached us, it's decided that each team will be given the tears for this game!]

" " "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" " "

The stadium makes a roar with that information.

I see, so the tears will be given to us. If I remember, Ravel also said "It's an important match which will heat up the Underworld, so I would like to somehow prepare it". Though she had told us that at a different time, before the incident.

"Heh….It seems like we need to prepare to defeat Sairaorg Bael twice."

The one who said that while looking up at the screen with a determined smirk was Ise-kun. I can see it in his eyes even now… It makes him happy. He is raring to kill at any moment….

[There is a special rule in this game!]

Like I thought, there was a special rule. We did hear that it won't be a rule which will seal our powers directly, but… This game has viewers involved, so it seems like they will focus on the 'entertainment' aspects of it.

[Before explaining the special rule, I would like to explain the flow of this game! This game won't be the type where all the team members will be running through the field, but will be done in a match-style! This is due to keeping in mind that this will be a blitz and also because it was organised to heat up all of you, the viewers! Even though this game is between the youths, the game-style of this game is the same as that of a pro!]

—! So it won't be the one where we run around. The explanation for the special rule starts.

[And now for the special rule which will determine the matches! Now will the [King]'s from both sides progress towards their personal stands in their bases.]

Buchou and Sairaorg-san, who is at the opponent's side of the base, were urged to move to the front of the stands. From the stand, something comes out.

The giant monitor also shows the vision of it. What appeared was a die.

[There is a die in front of you! They will be the key for the special rule! Yes, the rule for this Rating Game today is one of the major game types! It's the "Dice Figure"!]

The explanation of the rule by the broadcaster continues.

[I will explain the Dice Figure so that those who don't know about it can understand it! The die prepared has six-sides like the usual die, and you can roll a number from 1 to 6 with it! By rolling it, it will determine which 'pieces (servants)' can be sent for that match!]

The dice will determine the person being sent for the match. It means that the dice will determine our fate then.

[The chess in the human world has values for their chess pieces! The standard value for the [Pawn] piece is 1, and they give numeric values to the chess pieces equivalent to their strength on the chessboard. And the evil pieces for the Rating Game also use this value standard as estimation! Of course there are parts when the person from the group unleashes the power higher than their potential capacities which surpasses the value of their chess pieces, or the part things happen where it surpasses our assumption due to the hidden factor which Ajuka Beelzebub-sama input into the evil pieces! But we will be using the standard value for the rule of this game!]

I know these values. It's the values where [Knight] equals 3, [Bishop] is also 3, [Rook] equals 5, and [Queen] equals 9. When I just became a devil, I was told this by Buchou.

But it's just a mere standard. There are members in our group who won't fit in that standard value such as I who gained the factor to become a holy-sword wielder after being reincarnated to a devil, and Gasper who reincarnated into a devil with a mutation piece.

[First, both [Kings] will roll the die, and the total value rolled will determine which combatants can be sent! For example, when the total value rolled is [8]! Then you can send combatants who will fit within that value! If it's [Pawn] which has the consumption value of 1, then 8 [Pawns] can be sent! Of course you can also send 1 [Rook] with the consumption value of 5 and 1 [Knight] with the consumption value of 3, since the total value will be 8! If it is within the value range, then it is possible to send a combination of combatants from different classes! Also, group members who have consumed several evil-pieces will have the value of their total values, so if it's the Gremory-team then the combatant Hyoudou Issei - the Sekiryuutei who has consumed 8 [Pawn] pieces will have the value of 8.]

So if the value rolled turns out to be the maximum figure of 12, then it means we can have members go to the field within that value for the match. Then if that happens, from our side we can send the combination of [Queen] Akeno-san who has the value of 9 with one of the [Knight] or [Bishop].

[But in both combatant Rias Gremory's team and combatant Sairaorg Bael's team they don't have a 'piece' with the standard value of 1 or 2. It means that they can send out their members only from the value 3 and larger! Since it will be the total values, if the total values rolled turns out to be the smallest value of 2, then we will have them roll it once again! — As the match progresses, the combatants will be reduced, and possibly there might be a change in the value needed for the combatants to be sent. Then the dice will have to be rolled until the value reaches the number where combatants from both teams can be sent to the field!]

Well, that would be obvious. As it goes on we will lose members after all.

[The participation of the [King]'s will depend on the number which has been given from the people from the judging committee's estimation value beforehand! Of course, like the usual rule, the game ends immediately after the [King]'s defeat!]

That….will be a problem. Depending on the value, Sairaorg-san himself will be able to come out then. Sairaorg-san is stronger than Buchou, and the strongest member in the opponent's team must be their [King].

If Sairaorg-san wishes to come out continuously, depending on the dice values rolled, then our chances of winning will decrease.

It's like how he explained. The judging committee has given the estimation value for Buchou and Sairaorg Bael about how much their value number will be in Dice Figure before hand. With that, it will determine the number needed for each of them to appear on field. It seems like this will be calculated from the strength of the [King] themselves, the value of their servants, and also by comparing with the opponents. That's why depending on the game, the number changes.

[Now then, the chess-piece value number the judging committee chose for each [King] is this!]

When the broadcaster shouts that out, Buchou and Sairaorg-san's name appears on the huge monitor written in devil-letters, and the numbers under their names are spinning.

Then the number appears while making a rhythmical sound.

[Combatant Sairaorg Bael is 12! Combatant Rias Gremory is 8! Oooh, combatant Sairaorg has a higher value, but instead it means that he won't be able to come out unless the maximum number is rolled!]

So for this game, Sairaorg-san has a higher value than Buchou huh…. Buchou's value is less than Akeno-san's and it's the same as Ise-kun, but from Akeno-san's explanation earlier, the way the value is determined is different from us, so it doesn't mean that the value is absolute. She did say that it changes depending on the game after all.

[Also another rule. You cannot send out the same combatant continuously. This also goes the same for the [King]'s!]

So we won't be able to participate again unless we take one turn off between them, huh. So it means that Sairaorg-san won't appear continuously then.

—Then, unexpectedly, Ise-kun spoke clearly with his arms crossed.

"...Hm….Even if the first value is 12, I don't think Sairaorg will appear from the opening? From his personality, he will make his servants form a group properly, right? Wasn't that the reason they went through hard training? But, he will definitely show up as well. I suppose it depends on the total value rolled, but the problem is what timing he will appear. It's certain that he is a battle-maniac at least."

….I...Ise-kun said that…. He was the one who said that… It sounded more like an analysis akin to someone like Akeno-san or even Buchou… But it was Ise-kun who said it…..

Ise-kun then looks at Asia, who flinched under his serious gaze.

"Under this rule, sending out Asia by herself and also in a team will be a bad move. They will mainly aim for Asia, since she is a healer after all. It's better for her to stay here and heal those who won the match. This is one of the advantages for us, since we can heal without using Phoenix's tear."

"...I...I…"

Asia could only stutter in response. It was obvious that she had no words to respond with. Even we don't understand what we're hearing Ise-kun say….

[Now, the game is about to begin! Both teams, are you ready?]

The broadcaster raised the tension, and the arbiter raised his hand high.

[Now, the Rating Game between Sairaorg Bael's team and Rias Gremory's team will begin! GAME START!]

Along with the sound of the start for the game, the cheer from the crowd echoes throughout the stadium…..

Finally, the game began….

* * *

INTERMISSION - maybe take a break?

* * *

 **Part 5**

[So then, will the two [Kings] step in front of the stands.]

Being urged by the arbiter, Buchou and Sairaorg-san stand in front of the stands.

[We will start the first match. We will choose the combatants who will be appearing. Will both of you hold the dice.]

Buchou holds the die...

[Shoot!]

After the arbiter's call, both of them roll the dice. Dice are rolling on top of the stands. And the motion stops… The monitor shows the image of the two die.

And the values are…

[The value combatant Rias Gremory rolled is…2! On the other hand the value combatant Sairaorg Bael rolled is 1! That is a total value of 3. They will be able to send out their servants within that value! In this case, since the value of the [Pawn]'s on both sides is large, they will only be able to send out 1 [Knight] or [Bishop] which have values of 3! So, which members will both sides send to the field!?]

The broadcaster says it with enthusiasm.

A 3! The smallest number came up right at the beginning! So things like this can occur from the opening, huh...

The arbiter then announces.

[You get 5 minutes of planning time. So please choose the combatant who will be participating within that time. Also the promotion for the [Pawns] will be available once they arrive at the field. The promotion will be deactivated every time a match ends, so please use promotion every time you get on the field.]

Five minutes huh… The moment it became planning-time, the bases of both sides were enveloped in a mysterious barrier.

We sat on the standby seats….. Every single one of us was silent.

….

….

Looking to Ise-kun, he was sitting alone with his eyes closed and his arms and legs crossed. It looked a bit like he was meditating… And we were doing nothing…

"...We should strategize."

The one who broke the silence was Rossweisse-san…. Yes….. Yes, she's right. We can't just be sitting here wasting time. We have to focus. Focus on winning the game. Snap out of it. I leaned forward from my seat to where the table was.

"Buchou."

I called out to Buchou who was looking towards Ise-kun behind her from the corner of her eye. He was the only one sitting in his seat away from us, in a deep meditation.

Ise-kun, who was being stared at, very slowly opened his eyes. His gaze being set on the one who was glancing back at him, Buchou.

His looked through her with an emotionless expression that implied his mind was clear of any thoughts. Even though we wasn't looking at me, it felt like he was thoroughly analysing every part of my being..

…

"Are you daydreaming?"

 **[—?!]**

That was all Ise-kun said, straight to Buchou. Her body flinched harshly, clearly not expecting him to speak. After he said that, he slowly closed his eyes again and resumed his meditation… Buchou was left speechless with wide eyes…..

"Buchou."

Buchou turned to me after being called. I looked straight into her eyes.

"We have to focus."

Buchou remained silent. After a few more seconds, she shook her head as if breaking from a trance.

"...R-Right….. Right….. I'm sorry…."

She took one last glance back before returning her gaze to us at the table.

"...The opponents must have predicted that we will be sending Yuuto out."

I nodded. I held 3 of my fingers up while looking down at my hand.

"Since the value of 3 was rolled, there are only four of us who can be sent. Me and Xenovia who are the [Knights], and Asia-san and Gasper-kun who are the [Bishops]. We can't send Asia-san and Gasper-kun who are support-types by themselves right? They are originally rearguards who show their true strength only when they pair with warriors who will become the vanguard. They are the members who should be sent when a value of 6 or greater is rolled. Since that is the case—"

Akeno-san interjected.

"…It means that we only have the option of Kiba or Xenovia. So the reason Kiba is picked is….."

Buchou continues from where she left off.

"...Xenovia is a power-type [Knight], since she would have to battle either a [Knight] or a [Bishop] of the opponent's team, there is a high risk that she could get hit with a technique…..a counter."

Xenovia nods.

"…Yeah, it seems like it would be hard to win without taking any damage. But, I still won't be defeated by a technique-type…."

Buchou continues speaking after Xenovia.

"...But, even if she were to win, there is a high chance that she will reveal the specifications of Ex-Durandal. The identity of the Ex-Durandal will be seen through if she shows even a single ability. We also want to reserve it until much later in the game. During mid-game, after rolling a large number, the match will most likely turn into a fierce battle. If we have to show it to them, that would be the time. It would be a waste to use it from the start. That's why it's Yuuto. The one who is able to fight in various situations while having their ability already known, that would be Yuuto and not Xenovia…."

…..She's right. Even if the holy-demonic sword and my new technique is exposed, I can still adapt to the situation. Instead, Xenovia's "Durandal-cannon" has a charging time, and it's not that fast after it's been shot, so it could be stopped or dodged. It seems like Xenovia will consume more stamina than needed, and it also seems like she will take lots of damage…

I steeled my nerves.

"I still have to go, even if they know my abilities. —I'm going."

Gathering my courage, I took a step forward while taking a breath… This is it—

"Don't lose from the start eh?"

—I froze in my step. The words of Sensei reached my mind, but that voice was not his. It was Ise-kun's. Peering over my shoulder, Ise-kun said that to me while smirking…

…

"...I…..will definitely win."

That was the best response I could give….. The arbiter continues.

[The five minutes are about to be over. Would the combatants participating in the match please make their way to the magic-circle. The magic-circle is a transport-type. You will be transferred to a battlefield prepared in a different dimension. The match will then be fought on that battlefield. The battlefield will be randomly picked from the ones already prepared. Until the combatants are transferred to the different field, the bases of both sides will be placed in a barrier so the bases will become invisible. And that barrier will only be taken off every time a match ends.]

I see, so that magic-circle is to transfer the combatants to the battlefield. A special field is already prepared in another dimension. So this place won't turn into the battlefield.

"...I will be going then."

I had a microphone on my ear and stood on top of the magic circle. That instant, the magic circle glows and my body disappears from the main space.

* * *

"…Splendid."

Furcas disappears from my sight along with the light from the field after saying that.

—At the same time, the arbiter announces it.

[Combatant Sairaorg Bael's [Knight], retires!]

The crowd cheered with that announcement. I was able to win..! For the first battle, the one who gained victory is us! After a few seconds, my body was enveloped by a light and I disappeared from the fighting arena.

[The team which dominated the first match is the Gremory team! Now then, what will happen in the next match!?]

While the broadcaster agitates the crowds, I returned using the magic circle. At the same time, the barrier lightens up and my group can be seen from the outside now.

...I took a glance towards the side as I approached our base….. Ise-kun was still sitting with his eyes closed in a meditative state, but there was a small smirk on his face…

The time for Buchou to roll the dice has come again.

Once again, the two [Kings] started to roll the die. The value rolled was…6 by Buchou and 4 by Sairaorg-san. It's total value of 10! This time it's a big value.

[Ooooh! This time the total value is 10! Both sides will be able to send out combatants within the value of 10! Of course it's a value where you can send several combatants!]

It's like what the broadcaster said. It's a number where you can send out a team.

Who is the best combination to send? Buchou can go, but that is a bad move. Also, I just went before so I can't go this time since the rule forbids one from continuously being sent. I can only get healed by Asia and take a rest.

The magic circle gets covered in a barrier again, and it closes itself off from the outside world. The ones whom Buchou picks while using the planning time are….

"...Let's go with something solid….. Rossweisse. And for the support, Koneko…... I will leave this to you two."

Double [Rook]. This is a rare style. [Rook] has a value of 5. It's a combination where she used the maximum value allowed.

"Understood."

"….Roger."

Both of them answer as best as they can. The [Rook] Onee-san who is a magician and a moving cannon, and a loli [Rook] who is a senjutsu user. We are having these two go, but I wonder whom they will send…..

Rossweisse-san and Koneko-chan stepped onto the magic circle and were enveloped by light. They were transported to the field. The match had started.

 **[—]**

 _ **BUUUUUUUUUUUN!**_

Along with the sound of the wind, a massive fist which seems like it's his last attack hits Koneko-chan.

… I closed my eyes when I saw that scene.

Crocell, Balam and Koneko-chan start becoming covered in the light for when you retire.

[Koneko-san….!]

Rossweisse-san takes hold of Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan has a battered body because of receiving a deadly strike from the giant.

[…..I'm glad. If Rossweisse-san is still active, Gremory can still fight…]

[….I'm sorry, Koneko-chan…..]

[…Please don't apologise, Rossweisse-san…. I'm glad… I was able to become useful…since we were able defeat the two of them…..]

Saying that, Koneko-chan, Crocell and Balam were covered in light for transportation. Koneko-chan's body was fully enveloped, and the last thing she said was…

[...Senpai….]

….With that her body disappeared in the light….. I could feel my eyes slowly move themselves towards a certain direction…

Ise-kun was sitting there quietly, eyes closed, with his legs and arms crossed. In that same meditative state…. No reaction…? Someone like Ise-kun… Could it be possible….that he has no reaction?... I'm sure I'm not the only one who has noticed…. I hope that Koneko-chan is not able to see that….

[Combatant Sairaorg Bael's [Knight] and [Rook], combatant Rias Gremory's [Rook] retire.]

The arbiter announces…. The second match. Even though we were able to dominate it….we finally had a casualty.

[With the second match finished, the Bael side had 3 members and the Gremory side had 1 member retire. Gremory is in the lead, but we don't know the outcome yet! The game has just begun!]

The broadcaster says.

Rossweisse-san finally returned to our base, with us. I could tell that our gazes were still caught on Ise-kun… For that reason, I said something without thinking.

"...It's…. It's better to hold it in for now…..so that it can explode later…..isn't it?..."

I said that, practically to no one but myself, out loud. The other members around me heard it. Why did I say that?... Is it because I'm trying to convince myself that is the reason behind why he shows no reaction?...

Rossweisse-san nodded and reaffirmed my statement.

"...Yes…. Yes, it's better that way… It's better to save that motivation for the real matches….."

Rossweisse-san said that with a bit of hesitation. I could tell that she was sneaking glances towards Ise-kun. Everyone else in our group began to agree by saying, "Yes, that's right" and "That's the best way"... Yes….that's what we're all agreeing on…. We choose to believe that is the reason as to why he shows no reaction…..

Now, for the third match. I wonder what kind of number will appear.

Both [Kings] rolled the dice. —The total value is 8! It's..! A value where he can show up….

It happened when we were about to go into the planning time. Sairaorg-san told the arbiter.

"We will be sending the [Bishop], Corianna Andrealphus."

Sairaorg-san declared it before sending his combatant to the battlefield. The crowd gets noisy. The opponent [Bishop] appears on monitor. If I remember, Corianna is…..

What I remembered was right on the mark. A person steps forward from the enemy base. Like I thought, it's a beautiful Onee-san with blond, long curly hair. She's the Onee-san that looks like a business woman who seems like she can handle any job.

[Is this a declaration!? Combatant Sairaorg, what is your reason for saying that?]

The broadcaster asks. Sairaorg-san looks at.….Ise-kun…. Ise-kun is still in the same position, but he is staring dead back into Sairaorg-san's eyes…..

"How would Hyoudou Issei respond, if I say that she has a technique which can oppose Hyoudou Issei's lecherous techniques?"

Sairaorg-san says it like that! A technique which can oppose his lecherous attacks…..!? I wasn't sure what to think of it. The crowd gets noisy.

The one who answered back first to that declaration was Sensei who is a commentator.

[Hoh! That's an interesting declaration! Combatant Ise has shown unequalled power against women. The reasons are basically because of "Dress Break" and "Pailingual"…..However….. No, I suppose I won't comment on it. That would just ruin the fun. This is a good test, isn't it? I say we go ahead and watch closely.]

[Combatant Hyoudou Issei is very interesting. From what I've heard, he comes up with new techniques every time. Though his current reputation is an odd clash with his previous one. I'm not sure what to think of it.]

It seems like the Emperor is also very interested in it…. Even I can think that I am curious about it… After all….I don't even know what sort of reaction the current Ise-kun will have…...

[That guy has a sponge like brain so his absorbing rate is good. His head is like a dry sponge to begin with, so he absorbs everything he is taught right away. However, in that same sense he is terrifying. In the same sense that he is a sponge, once he gets soaked he will cleanly wipe away whatever is in his sights using the new soap he's acquired. It's an odd metaphor but a good one. You will see it.]

Sensei gives that comment. Many sounds were heard from the audience which seemed like discussions or conversations. They sound unsure. Of course they do. Even we don't know what to think of it. What exactly is Sensei trying to imply?...

"That's fine!"

—Out of nowhere, I heard a familiar voice shout. Ise-kun had stood up with a confident smirk.

"I will accept the challenge!"

Ise-kun said that without hesitation… He accepted the challenge….without even so much as a consultation from any of us… He didn't ask Buchou for permission… Regardless, we did not question it….

Ise-kun walked up to the platform where the magic circle was.

" " " " " " " "Oppai! Oppai! Oppai!" " " " " " " "

The seats with children started to get heated up more than ever before.

[Please take a look! The energetic smiles of those children! The hero of the Underworld! The children are getting excited by the entrance of the Oppai-Dragon!]

The children were calling out Ise-kun as the [Oppai Dragon]. Of course they were. They haven't watched the footage. They don't understand the controversy over whatever this [God-killer Longinus] is.

Ise-kun's body began to be enveloped by the light of the magic circle, and his body was transported to the field. Above our heads, the monitor displayed the first images of the field. Both fighters from each side appeared inside the field.

The field they appeared in was a large flower garden with colorful flowers all around.

[The third match starts now!]

With the announcer giving the go, the match between the two had begun. Sairaorg-san's [Bishop], Corianna-san, immediately made her move. She began spawning magic circles that launched demonic power and Ice spears straight at Ise-kun. Ise-kun did not move. Instead—

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

—Before any of the attacks could even reach him, Ise-kun had suddenly donned his armour.

"—No countdown?!"

Corianna-san reacted audibly in shock. We were also in shock. Ise-kun's armour had no countdown!? When— When did he eliminate such a thing? He was able to rid himself of it during his training period? He can activate it instantly.

In the next moment, before our shock could settle, Ise-kun outstretched his arm and spawned something in the palm of his hand. Ascalon! As soon as the attacks reach him, he spun around slicing up each one of the attacks effortlessly. And any attacks he did not slice, he shot back at with a minor Dragon shot, effectively destroying them.

 _ **ZIN ZIN BOOM ZIN ZIN ZIN ZIN BOOM ZIN ZIN BOOM ZIN ZIN ZIN!**_

 **[—?!]**

We couldn't help but feel shocked at his display. He is spinning around so…..elegantly….. He was slicing the attacks with grace while perfectly maintaining his momentum, and then using the pauses to shoot away attacks with his separate hand… Watching him move so seamlessly…... It was almost like he was dancing. A certain image popped into my head, overlapping with Ise-kun's own figure.

…...Sun Wukong?...

 _ **BOOM!**_

Ise-kun destroyed the last of the attacks with a Dragon shot. He had sustained no damage.

"Kuh—! As I thought, I have no choice. In that case…"

Corianna-san clicked her tongue in frustration, but soon gained a cool expression and spoke in an almost erotice voice. She lifted her hands up to her top and…

 _ **Click**_ ….

She began to remove her jacket. Ah, is it for the possibility of increasing mobility? That's what I assumed, but then she reaches to remove her shirt…. Ise-kun stood completely still… This is….

[Ooo! This is! Coriana Andrealphus of the Bael Team started to strip all of a sudden! The male viewers are just glaring at her silently! Governor-Azazel! What is this!]

Sensei is also staring at her!

[Governor Azazel!?]

Sensei snapped out of it after being called out by the announcer. Sensei explains.

[So this is what Sairaorg's team came up with to seal Ise's techniques! What a frightening technique! Her breasts most likely tells him what she's going to take off next while she is stripping right in front of him, it's the method of going against "Pailingual" right!? For guys, the best situation is when a woman is taking her clothes off one by one. Guys are creatures that get addicted to woman stripping, that's why strip-shows exist. Using Dress-Break to strip her naked immediately is a pointless idea as well! A move which is precise and accurate by knowing the hearts of lechers! Is this how powerful the Bael group is!?]

Sensei starts saying those ridiculous ideas. It feels like it broke the heavy atmosphere for a bit. But… Ise-kun is not moving. He is not responding in any way, whether verbally, or physically. He is simply standing still…..

…. _ **Creak**_...

The armoured body of Ise-kun slowly began to lean forward for an inexplicable reason….. What is…? He leans forward, almost as if about to mov...

 _ **POOOM!**_

—Within a moment, a large booming sound resembling an explosion took place. Ise-kun had suddenly disappeared from his spot, leaving only a cloud of smoke in his place. We didn't have time to process the shock of it before he reappeared.

 _ **ZIP!**_

—His large, dark form reappeared right behind Corianna-san, with one of its fists reared back.

"Wha—"

She only had the chance to make a sound, right before a storm of dust shot out from her spot.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

[Combatant Sairaorg's [Bishop] retires!]

….What?

What appeared from the smoke was just Ise-kun, with a huge wasteland that replaced the garden of flowers in front of him….. Corianna-san was instantly defeated…..

[Hehehe. I'm afraid to say it Sairaorg, but you have made a miscalculation. You sent in your Bishop under the impression that she would have the upper hand against the "Oppai Dragon". However, you failed to realize who exactly she was facing. You aren't facing the Oppai Dragon this time, Sairaorg. You are facing the "God-Killing Sekiryuutei".]

Sensei gave that explanation. Ise-kun's body was enveloped in light as he was removed from the field.

…Ise-kun spawned back in our base, on the platform, in his regular form. His gaze was already set on Sairaorg-san the moment he appeared, as if he knew exactly where to look to. They stared at each other silently. Ise-kun slowly made his way down from the platform, down to our base, never separating his gaze from Sairaorg-san's. He sat down in his seat and resumed his meditative state from before the match.

….

It was time for the next dice roll. The total value is announced. The number is…..8. 8 again. It's a value where Ise-kun can come out….but he can't go repeatedly.

"8 huh. I will go then."

Xenovia took a step forward. Xenovia who is a [Knight] has a value of 3, so she can obviously participate.

"...Yes, you are right. It's about time I should leave this to Xenovia."

Buchou also agreed to it. But there are still 5 values remaining. Buchou then looks at me and Rossweisse-san.

"...It might be appropriate for Kiba or Rossweisse to go with Xenovia."

Yeah. If it's me who is a [Knight] with the value of 3, or Rossweisse-san who is a [Rook] with the value of 5, then that would be within the value range of 8 and we would be able to go to the field. We also might make a good pair.

But….there is someone who has his hand up. It's Gasper…..

"….I….I will go…."

….We became shocked at his soft declaration….Gasper?

"U…Um, it's almost the mid-game…..so we won't know what will happen….and since Yuuto-senpai and Rossweisse-san are strong, I think we should reserve them for much later….."

Everyone opened their eyes wide at Gasper's words.….. No one predicted that Gasper would say such a thing himself.

…..But it's like he said. It would be better to keep Rossweisse-san and I, who are strong, for much later. I think there is also a method where we send out powerful members during the mid-game though….

…...But Gasper's eyes were filled with determination.

"Mm. That's probably a good choice."

The one who spoke behind us was Ise-kun who was still meditating in his seat. He agrees with that decision….. Buchou looks towards Gasper a bit unsure.

"...Gasper…. Then, in that case, can I trust that you will do your best to support Xenovia using your evil-eyes and Vampire powers?.."

Gasper nodded as firmly as he could.

"...Y...Yes!.."

He said it with a strong determination… For Gasper to be showing this much strength….. It makes us look pathetic… I feel proud as his Senpai… But what about _him_?

—For the fourth match, the battlefield the two of them arrived in is a wasteland which has rough rocks around everywhere.

…It's a place where the footing seems terrible. I'm glad Xenovia is more of a power-type despite being a [Knight]. If it was me instead, it would have affected my speed.

—Then their opponents appear in front of the two of them.

A tall lanky man and a bishounen carrying a staff with a creepy design… The tall lanky one was a [Rook] and the boy with the creepy looking staff is a [Bishop].

[From the Gremory team, it's the combatant Xenovia the [Knight] who wields the legendary Durandal, and the combatant Gasper the [Bishop] who is a girl born from a man who is popular amongst a certain group of people!]

" " " Uoooooooooooo! Gya~~~~~kun~!" " "

Just like the broadcaster said, there are male fans from a certain group of the crowd who gave their cheers to Gasper. And it seems like there are more women fans than guys for Xenovia. Maybe female [Knights] tend to gather more support from the women.

[From the Bael-team it is… Oh my! This is very astonishing since both of them are descendants from extinct households! Combatant Ludora Bune the [Rook] and combatant Misteeta Sabnock the [Bishop]. Both of them are descended from now extinct households of the former 72 pillars! Governor-Azazel, it seems like there are several of those who come from extinct households on the Bael-team…]

Sensei answers after being asked by the broadcaster.

[If they have potential, he will take in anyone from any background. That's the way Sairaorg Bael thinks. It means that the descendants of the extinct households responded to that call. Even though the descendants of the extinct households are under the protection of the current government, the reality is that they are being despised by a group of higher-ups. There are many among the devils who value the importance of pure blood so much, that they want to make those who survived by mixing blood with different races as if they never existed from the beginning.]

Sensei made a serious comment like that. Even the broadcaster looked troubled by Sensei's words.

[Hahahaha, that is definitely true.]

Though Emperor Belial was laughing… Then the tall lanky man speaks.

[That is correct. Our master Sairaorg-sama welcomed our clans who survived by means of breeding with humans.]

[Sairaorg-sama's dream is our dream.]

It seems like the boy also has a strong belief. It seems like both servants from the Bael side have their eyes burning with a sense of purpose.

[The fourth battle starts now!]

The arbiter gives the signal for the start of the match. Then both sides take stances immediately, and start their attacks.

"...Gasper, transform into a bat! Xenovia, you attack after that!"

Buchou gives an order from the base. It seems like as long as she can concentrate on the match then she can properly give orders.

Gasper transforms into several bats which spread throughout the field, and Xenovia released many pulses created from Durandal towards the enemy [Rook] and [Bishop]. The sharp waves from the holy-sword fly ahead while gouging deeply through the rocks.

Both of them dodge the attack, and the [Bishop] Sabnock releases a hot fire created from demonic-powers. If I remember, that [Bishop] also specialises in demonic-powers.

[I won't let you!]

The bats which are flying around the field have their eyes glowing red, and it freezes the fire. The frozen fires remain up in the air! And Xenovia creates a wave from her holy-sword which wipes the enemy's attack away. Good combination. It was worth practising for a team battle after all.

[Ladora! I received an order from Sairaorg-sama! We will take down the swordswoman first! I will prepare for it!]

[Roger!]

Receiving Sairaorg-san's order, the [Bishop] took a step back, and has aura running through his body! An ominous aura is rising from him…! It's an ominous aura which gives me the creeps.

And the [Rook] steps in front of the [Bishop] as if protecting him, and he took off his clothes. If I remember correctly, that [Rook] has very high defence. Is he trying to become a wall? That's what I thought, but…..

 _ **BON! DON!**_

…The [Rook]'s tall lanky body suddenly buffed, and it becomes an abnormal shape. Build up? No, it isn't! The tall lanky body gets even more buffed, and now a tail and wings have started to grow from his back! His mouth is covered with fangs, and his nails get sharper!

The Bael [Rook] is getting bigger!

 _ **GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAON!**_

A giant black creature makes a howl…. A dragon appears in front of Xenovia and Gasper! That tall lanky [Rook] turned into a dragon!

"…Even though Bune is a devil, it's a clan which rules dragons….. But only a small group of people in their clan can transform….. And he happens to be one of them…!"

Buchou puts on a bitter expression.

A devil which can turn into a dragon. There were things like that even in fantasy stories. But when I see it with my eyes for real, it has so much intensity. More than that, I didn't see that ability in the match against Glasya-Labolas. It's my first time seeing it.

So we happened to encounter someone who was able to use that ability which is rare in his clan.

[There wasn't any information about him transforming into a dragon! That Sairaorg…he trained that servant and made him awaken it!]

Sensei made a comment like that. So he trained until he was able to transform. Then the battle between the dragon and Xenovia began.

Xenovia used both the wave and direct attacks with her holy-sword on the dragon, but because of its hard defence she can't give a decisive blow.

The "Durandal-cannon" might be able to cause it damage, but that needs quite some time for charging.

[Gasper! I will take that down! Buy me some time!]

Xenovia asks for support from Gasper. So she's planning to use it. Xenovia stepped back, and Gasper's bats surround the dragon.

[Aye! Aye!]

Gasper covered around the dragon and tried to make it get away from Xenovia. The dragon, which is finding the attacks of the bats bothersome, breathes out a huge ball of fire, but Gasper dodges it magnificently.

Xenovia raised her Ex-Durandal up high. It happened when she was about to charge it.

—The opponent [Bishop] shouts.

[This is it! Holy-sword! Seal your power!]

That moment, the [Bishop]'s staff gave a mysterious glow, and it captured Xenovia. Xenovia gets surrounded by the creepy light. Then disgusting looking marks appear on her body.

Xenovia's hand trembles. She drops her Ex-Durandal.

[…..What is this….. Durandal isn't responding….!]

W-What!? I became shocked at the phenomenon that occurred to Xenovia's body. So the holy-sword isn't responding to her! Xenovia is a natural born holy-sword wielder. That factor…disappeared?

Bael's [Bishop] then says it with a tired expression.

[..…..I also carry human blood within me. —Sacred Gear [Trick Vanish]. It's a cursed ability that I recently became able to use…]

Sacred Gear. And he became able to use it recently. That's why even though we watched that video, I am seeing this for the first time. Is that also the result of their training?

["Trick Vanish", it's a Sacred Gear which can completely seal the ability of a specific person temporarily by consuming a large amount of the possessor's stamina and mind. —It seems like the Bael [Bishop] sealed the ability of combatant Xenovia to wield the holy-sword temporarily in exchange for his power.]

Sensei says that. Like I thought! He took away Xenovia's ability to wield the holy-sword! As a payment, the opponent consumed his stamina and such, and now he looks tired.

[….Kuh!]

Xenovia is carrying Durandal as if she finds it heavy. So it isn't working at all…

[…I actually tried to give damage to her from the after-shock created by sealing the holy-sword… It seems like her talent as a holy-sword wielder is denser than I thought…]

The opponent [Bishop] smirks while being wobbly. So Xenovia isn't able to use Durandal, but she didn't receive the damage from the aftershock of sealing her ability.

 _ **GOOOOOON!**_

Then the dragon came to attack without any mercy. Xenovia couldn't do anything, but many bats wrap around her body.

 _ **DOOOON!**_

The dragon stomps on the ground where she was, but there is no one under it. Xenovia who was covered by the bats gets moved behind the rocks. So Gasper evacuated her! Well done, Gyasuke!

[…..I'm sorry Gasper. But looks like I will be useless now.]

Xenovia says that apologetically.

[N-No, you are wrong! Xenovia-senpai will be more useful to Buchou than me!]

Gasper encourages Xenovia, and he removes a small bottle and chalks from his pochette.

[I…I know a couple of ways to remove curses like this!]

Gasper activates a small magic circle in his palm, and places it on Xenovia's body. It seems like he is checking the curse on Xenovia through the magic-circle.

[I won't let you get away! Where are you?!]

The dragon is looking for Xenovia and Gasper in the rocky area while making the earth rumble.… It's only a matter of time until they are found.

"Gasper, does it look like Xenovia's curse can be removed?"

Buchou asks.

[…..Yes, it seems like I can manage it with my own way of uncursing it with the items I currently have.]

After Gasper says that, he uses the chalk to draw a magic-circle with Xenovia in the centre. He draws an unfamiliar symbol and he holds the small bottle in his hand at the end. —It's the small bottle with Ise-kun's blood in it. That is an item which increases Gasper's power.

[By mixing Ise-senpai's blood with the magic-circle I just drew, I think I can uncurse it. But it seems like it will take some time for it to be removed…]

Gasper says that to Xenovia.….. So he's going to use his blood…..?

[W-Wait Gasper. If you use that blood, you will….]

To the confused looking Xenovia, Gasper showed a big smile.

[Xenovia-senpai, I found out what my duty is.]

[Gasper…..?]

Xenovia questions him. Gasper who has completed the magic-circle leaps out from the rocks.

[I….I will buy time! Once the curse is removed, please continue to charge the Durandal!]

—! Is he trying to charge ahead by himself without drinking Ise-kun's blood?!

"It's reckless! Gasper! Hide yourself!"

Buchou shouts, but Gasper runs forward with a determined expression.

[No! I…I have to buy some time! For Buchou to win, Xenovia-senpai is needed!]

Buchou shouts again.

"I'm telling you run away immediately!"

—The dragon and Bael's [Bishop] come in front of Gasper.

[I've found you vampire. So you hid that swordswoman I see. But she's somewhere nearby right? She will appear if I spread my flames around here.]

Having the dragon approach him, Gasper's body is trembling. But he shows no signs of running away, and he made a stance to shoot demonic-power by putting his hand forward.

[I…I won't let you go berserk!]

Is he trying to charge forward in order to protect Xenovia?!

[Coming ahead by yourself, huh. I respect that courage of yours. Though you are shaking, you can't stand in front of a dragon without any courage.]

The dragon who gave his respect to Gasper…..breathed out a flame from his mouth.

 _ **GOBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**_

Gasper tries to defend it by using a defence magic-circle! Run away! It's reckless! But Gasper continues to act as a shield for Xenovia so he can buy some time.

[Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Gasper screams. Having the defence magic-circle destroyed, he gets pushed back by the flames. Even though he gets burned by the flames, Gasper stands up weakly.

[….Not yet. I can still continue!]

[Gasper! Don't over do it!]

Xenovia's voice.

[The swordswoman voice? She's nearby? That swordswoman, where is she?]

Hearing Xenovia's voice, the dragon looks around.

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!]

Gasper spreads his devil wings, and he grabs onto the dragon's arm.

[—! Let go! Unlike you whom I can beat anytime, I have to take down the Durandal wielder immediately! That curse is temporary after all!]

Gasper gets caught by the dragon's other hand, and he gets crushed very strongly by it A disturbing sound echoes through the field.

 ** _Crush..!_**

[Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!]

Gasper screams in agony…. Buchou looks away from that scene.

"….Please stop!"

Asia covers her face and screams.

The dragon throws down the crushed Gasper.

Gasper is still trying to stand despite having intense pain to the point where he can barely breathe now. Even in that situation…..he is going towards the dragon.

[…..It hurts….It hurts….. But…. I'm a boy from the Gremory group…. Please hold on Xenovia-senpai….]

Xenovia doesn't respond to Gasper's call. She should have heard Gasper's shout.

On the vision, Xenovia killed her presence and her voice probably because she understood her junior's determination. Her eyes are covered with her tears.

[You are in the way!]

Gasper gets kicked around by the dragon. Even so he doesn't give up.

[…. Gremory group's males….lesson 1…..a man has to protect a girl…..!]

—At that moment, someone stepped in front of my vision at the table.

"...Ise-kun?"

The one who stepped in front of our table, looking up at the monitor from the edge of our base, was Ise-kun… He stood there with his arms down by his sides, completely still….but, his fists were clenched tightly..

—Gasper somehow lifts his body which is trembling due to the shock and pain…and he stood up. It was only then that I realized….those are the words Ise-kun told Gasper back in the clubroom….. Gasper, even now, you..!

[…. G…Gremory group's males…..lesson 2…..a man has to stand up…no matter what…..!]

He tries to activate another magic-circle on his hand, but….

 _ **BANG!**_

Bael's [Bishop] carrying a staff came while being wobbly and used his staff to hit Gasper from the side.

[Give up, you won't be able to beat us.]

Heartless words. Even a strike from the wobbling guy would be like a deadly attack to the current Gasper.

Even after hearing that, he grabbed onto the rocks, and he tried to stand up again.

[…. Gremory…..group's…..males….lesson…3….]

I began to hear subtle sound from in front of us. I could feel a lingering heat touch my skin while looking up at the screen. It felt as if the pressure from inside our base slowly started to increase.

—Gasper faces forward with his swelled up face and he mutters to himself.

[…Don't give up….no matter what….I have to protect…Xenovia-senpai….]

 _ **STOMP!**_

A heartless attack. The dragon stomps Gasper without any mercy….

 _ **Crack!**_

—The ground beneath Ise-kun's feet cracked.

The dragon removes his foot. Gasper was already battered and squashed. He is no longer in a state where he can fight. He will be retiring soon.

 _ **Shuffle**_...

—! I trembled at the scene I am witnessing.

….That's because Gasper who is in a critical situation moved his body a bit. And he tries to move from that spot….

[…..I am from the Gremory…. I have to…make Buchou….win…]

Seeing that, a tear dropped down from my cheek.

 _ **Sss!**_

—Steam began to release from Ise-kun's body.

[Gaaaaaaaaasssssssssssper!]

Xenovia's heartwrenching scream echoes throughout the battlefield because she felt the shock on the earth of Gasper being stomped.

I could only hear one last thing being said by Gasper.

[...I'm sorry…. Ise-senpai…..]

—The loud stomp was one that I felt even in my bones.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

* * *

 **|Ise|**

 _("Senpai? Will I also be of use to everyone?")_

….

[…. Gremory group's males….lesson 1…..a man has to protect a girl…..!]

 _ **DOOOOONNNN!**_

….

 _("Y-Yes, Senpai! I will try my best! I-I want to make you proud!")_

[…. G…Gremory group's males…..lesson 2…..a man has to stand up…no matter what…..!]

 _ **BANG!**_

…..Gasper….. Even now…..Even after everything….you…...

 _("Senpai, do you ever think….that I can become a proper man, like you?")_

 ** _DOOOOONNN!_**

[…. Gremory…..group's…..males….lesson…3….…Don't give up….no matter what….I have to protect…Xenovia-senpai….]

 _ **STOOOMP!**_

….Gasper…

 _("I want to make Senpai proud!")_

…..Gasper.

 _("I-I will try my best, Senpai!")_

Gasper.

 _("S-Senpaaaaai! Help! Xenovia-senpai is bullying me!")_

Gasper.

 _("Senpai!")_

 _("Waaaaah~ Senpai~")_

 _("Senpaaaaaaaaaai~")_

…

[...I'm sorry….. Ise-senpai…..]

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

—From deep within my conscious, I could hear a beastly, silent roar of anguish echo through my being.

My own.

 _ **《MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!》**_

* * *

 **|Kiba|**

—The loud stomp was one that I felt even in my bones.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

Idiot…! You idiot! Idiot!... There is no one who will call you useless after seeing you right now…!

You….you are…..! You are a fine man from the Gremory group….!

"..."

Buchou faces away from the screen. There are many of us who are looking away and covering our sights. Even I have the uncontrollable urge to avert my gaze.

—But, the moment that we did—

 _ **CRACK!**_

—I froze as the floor beneath me broke.

"...DON'T….YOU DARE…."

An unbelievable pressure was being released from in front of us. The ground up to the table had cracked beneath us. A sizzling sound was heard escaping from a certain body that was shaking.

A low, deep voice overpowered the sound of the rest of the world around us.

—Ise-kun's body stood there shaking, with tightly clenched fists that bled, steam releasing from his arms, floor cracking beneath his feet - and droplets of water falling in front of him, which almost instantly evaporated from the pressure once they touched the floor.

 **"...DON'T YOU DARE — LOOK AWAY…."**

.

.

.

That was the one and only thing we heard…. My gaze was stuck to his form, but slowly shifted itself towards the screen again.

[You can still move, huh. That strong will towards victory. It really shocks me. Attacking anymore than this will be cruel. Very well, I will make you better with this last attack.]

When the dragon was about to breathe out flames….

[—I won't let you.]

Xenovia shows herself while emitting enormous aura. The holy aura running through Durandal. It's so strong that it gives me chills. And the cursed marks on her body are gone. It seems like the removal of the curse was a success.

Xenovia approached Gasper, and she held her junior who had already lost consciousness.

[—You did well Gasper. You are a man. —I'm sorry, because I was worthless I made you go through this…]

Xenovia apologises to Gasper while shedding tears.

[So the curse was removed!]

The Bael's [Bishop] points his staff at Xenovia. The dragon also has his wings spread.

Xenovia got up quietly and mutters.

[…I was lacking it.]

She slides the Ex-Durandal from the sheath, and changed it to the attack-form.

[Because of everything that's happened, I lacked determination. I was caught by an attack like that. I lacked resolution, unlike Gasper, for placing my life on the line, for my master…. Buchou and my comrades. This guy was standing here with stronger resolution than me! I'm ashamed of myself…! I just can't forgive myself…!]

Xenovia's words also pain me. That's right. We should have more determination, but we are still lacking it.

—And Gasper told us that by using his body.

[Then, what should I do? How can I give my answer to this guy?]

Xenovia wipes her tears while saying curse like words.

[Yeah. This is the only thing I can do. I'm sorry Gasper. —At least let me defeat these guys for you! I think that's my answer towards you!]

 _ **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!**_

The pillar of holy light goes high up the sky. That's the enormous aura created from the Ex-Durandal. Even a high-class devil won't be able to endure if they get hit by it.

[I won't let you! This time I will sacrifice my life to seal that swordswoman's ability!]

The Bael's [Bishop] makes a stance with his staff and he tried to activate his Sacred Gear….but his body froze along with his consciousness.

The dragon looks at Gasper. Even though he is surrounded by the light for retiring, he has his eyes glow red despite losing his consciousness!?

Gasper stopped the opponent [Bishop]!

Tears freely ran down my cheeks. And I could feel another wave of heat and pressure released by that person cover our base.

Gasper—! You—! Even now, you—!

[The evil eyes that freeze time! Impossible!]

The dragon shouts. Xenovia swings Durandal up high.

[You guys lost to Gaaaaaasssper!]

Xenovia who said that swings Ex-Durandal towards the dragon and the [Bishop]….

 _ **ZABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!**_

A huge amount of holy aura devours both the opponents…..

[Combatants Sairaorg Bael's [Rook] and [Bishop], and combatant Rias Gremory's [Bishop] retire.]

The arbiter announces the end of the fourth match.

…It's...over…..

…. _ **Sss**_ …

Ise-kun's body which is gradually releasing less steam, slowly shifts itself around and walks towards his seat once again. He slowly sat into his seat with one leg up and resting an arm on that knee. The arm hanging on his knee covered our view of his face, leaving him expressionless as far as we were concerned.

Not to mention, that there was a unnatural, inexplicable darkness that hovered over his form like shadows and kept most of the detail on his body (especially his head) from being viewed properly.

In every way, it gave me an eerie sense of unease…. At the very least, the overwhelming pressure from before had gradually alleviated….

 **Part 7**

The fourth match ended and there are seven members left in our team, that is Buchou, Akeno-san, Xenovia, Asia, Rossweisse-san, me, and of course…...our last member….

On the opponent's side they consist of their [King] Sairaorg-san, [Queen], and masked [Pawn]. In terms of numbers we are overwhelmingly at an advantage.

[Now, the game might have gone past the mid-game! Combatant Sairaorg Bael's team has 3 members left! While the combatant Rias Gremory's team has 7 members left! Gremory-team are at an advantage, but the remaining members of the Bael-team are powerful! Will they be able to wrap it up?!]

The broadcaster stirs the stadium.

The opponent [Pawn] consumed 7 pieces right? There's hardly anything we know of him. It's creepy. Though I think there is no doubt that he is stronger than the members of the Bael group who have shown up until now.

Then the dice roll of the Kings to determine the combatants of the fifth match began. Because there are only few members in Sairaorg-san's team, they had to reroll it several times due to the value being small.

After several rolls, the total value which showed up was 9.

….From our side, anyone can go. Moreover, it's a value where the [Queen] can go ahead.

"...Their side now has only 3 members. If it's 9, then only their [Queen] or [Pawn] can show up.…..Though I don't think the [Pawn] would be showing up."

Buchou says that.

"Do you have a reason for that?"

I ask.

"...I feel that Sairaorg doesn't want to use that [Pawn] as much as possible. There isn't even a slight indication that he's coming out. Even if he's keeping him for later, he's keeping him back too long. There were several times where that [Pawn] was able to show up, and I even thought he might send it during the second match against Koneko and Rossweisse."

Buchou tells me like that. The second match, that's when the total value was 10. That [Pawn] could have paired with one of their [Knight] or [Bishop] for that match.

So that's why Buchou went firm for that match also predicting that the [Pawn] might come out. They also probably predicted that we would send the powerful Rossweisse-san who specialises in magic since the value was large.

"If that's the case, then will the next opponent be the [Queen], Buchou?"

"Yes, Yuuto. Sairaorg's [Queen], Kuisha Abaddon. The one from the "Extra Demon", house of Abaddon, will come."

—Extra Demon, house of Abaddon.

Even the current 3rd ranker in the Rating Game is also from the house of Abaddon. According to what I heard, it's quite a powerful devil clan.

Their household takes a certain distance away from the current government, and they seem to be living quietly in the corner of the Underworld…

"—I will go."

Akeno-san proposes her thoughts to Buchou.

—! So Akeno-san is going!?

"…..Akeno, are you sure? The opponents [Queen] is a person from Abaddon you know? From the video, she's quite a formidable enemy."

It's just like what Buchou said. In the match against Glasya-Labolas, their [Queen] used enormous demonic powers and also the trait of house of Abaddon called "Hole" to overwhelm her enemies.

And that thing called "hole" is a very troublesome power which can suck in anything it wants… The circular shape "hole" appears as a hole in the atmosphere and that leads to another dimension.

"But the person who would have the highest chance would be—"

 _ **Creak**_ ….

I felt a slight chill up my spine as I silenced myself abruptly. I had spoken without thinking. From behind me, I could hear a light shuffling - then followed by a low, bellowing creaking sound. Like the dead old wood from a decrepit house. But it was a deep, unnatural sound that disturbed me. That's because I knew what was making it.

…..I peered over my shoulder to look behind me. The body of Ise-kun looked a bit like it was hunched down and now both of his legs were on the floor. His hands were placed on his knees, as if using them for support….. Wait….. He's leaning forward…. He's going to stand up…..

"—W-Wait, please…"

He froze in place before he could stand. Akeno-san had spoken out in a weak voice. She spoke while keeping her gaze to the ground, almost resembling a child.

"...Triaina….You shouldn't use it yet, Ise-kun. The time when a large value is rolled… You should show it in the Endgame….. U-Until then I will scrape off the opponents forces. It's a reckless thing that I should do…..for the sake of the group... That is what I believe…."

She said it hesitation, and perhaps a bit of fear, obviously present in her voice… It's true that it would be best for him to save it for the real endgame….. But how will he react?...

….. _ **Shuffle**_ …..

He….sat back in his previous posture….. He didn't say a word, but….that must mean that he complies….. Akeno-san let out a sigh of relief….

"...Rias. I will be going…."

"...Yes…. Good luck…."

Akeno-san stepped up to the platform but stopped just short of the magic circle. She asked meekly, without turning.

"...Will you watch me….. Ise-kun?..."

There was a heavy silence for a few seconds.

"...Go."

…..With Ise-kun's confirmation, Akeno-san finally stepped onto the magic circle. Her expression gradually became one of determination. Within a few moments, her body was enveloped in light and she was transported to the playing field.

The location Akeno-san arrived at was a field where many giant towers built from rocks were lined up. Akeno-san was standing on top of a certain tower.

—At the rooftop of the opposite building in front of her, there is a blonde-haired Onee-san.

It's Sairaorg-san's [Queen], Kuisha Abaddon. And it happens to be a match between a 'Black-haired ponytail [Queen] Akeno-san VS Blonde-haired ponytail [Queen] Abbadon'.

[So you came like I thought. Raikou no Miko.]

Abaddon says that.

[...Yes, I'm a bit inexperienced but nice to meet you.]

Akeno-san replies fearlessly. Her determination now evident. The arbiter appears and looks at the two of them.

[The fifth match starts now!]

The signal for the start of the match was given.

Akeno-san and the opponent flew up the air while flapping their wings. Then an intense battle between demonic-powers began.

If Akeno-san releases many fire attacks, the opponent releases a huge ice attack.

If Akeno-san releases water, the Abaddon will use wind. The sky-battle using demonic-power is evenly matched. Possibly because Akeno-san also strengthened her demonic-power by training, she is able to release much more powerful attacks than before.

It's so powerful that the impact created from their demonic-powers started to crumble the buildings around them. But we still can't let our guards down. The opponent hasn't used 'hole' after all.

When Akeno-san creates a dark cloud to the sky using her demonic powers, she strikes down a high density holy-lightning towards her opponent.

 _ **BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!**_

There was a flash, and the lightning was around Abaddon….but before that happens a warp is formed in the atmosphere. A 'hole' appears in the atmosphere. So she used it here.

The high density holy-lightning gets sucked by the .hole.

[This is it! How is this then!?]

Maybe Akeno-san was aiming for this, so she creates more holy-lightning in the sky.

 _ **BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ!**_

A lot of high density holy-lightning attacks the surroundings. The buildings around her get destroyed by the holy-lightning.

A combo of holy-lightning which takes up half of the space of the battlefield goes toward Abaddon. If she gets hit by this, even a high-class devil will receive critical damage.

And there aren't any places she can run to. She can do it. Everyone including me confirmed Akeno-san's victory… But….

"...Akeno-chan will lose…."

We heard that low voice speak up from behind us… Glancing over to Ise-kun, he was just sitting there in the same position as before, an unnatural shadow cast over his form.

….What?... Just now, he said, "Akeno-chan will lose"?... He believes that she is going to lose?... And….

..."Akeno-chan"?... What is… That isn't the way a Kouhai refers to a Senpai…. No, more than that, Ise-kun has always referred to her as "Akeno-san", hasn't he?... It's almost as if he's speaking about a child…..

—Just as I was thinking about all of those things, most likely along with everyone else, Abaddon widened her 'hole' and she made more 'holes' appear.

The giant 'hole' and 'holes' around it absorb Akeno-san's continuous strikes of holy-lightning! Akeno-san became speechless after seeing that.

Abaddon makes a cold smile and says it.

[My "Hole" can expand and I can also create many of them. And inside the "Hole" I can split the attacks of the opponents it absorbed and release it. —Like this.]

Many 'holes' appeared which surrounds Akeno-san! They were all directed at Akeno-san!

[From the Holy-Lightning, I will remove the "Lightning" and I will just return the "Holy" back to you.]

 _ **PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

From the many holes, a light was directed towards Akeno-san… For a devil, light is….poisonous. Akeno-san gets covered by the lights….

[Combatant Rias Gremory's Queen retires.]

The heartless announcement of the arbiter reaches our ears…. Akeno-san was defeated…..just as he predicted….

"...Not only can it absorb, but it can also be used as a counter like that."

Buchou says that when she was able to let the words out from her mouth.

Having lost Akeno-san, we were in shock. The match in demonic-power was evenly matched. If that holy-lightning had hit her, she would have won. She was able to win.

—The reason for our loss was because we took the 'hole' of Abaddon lightly.

"….Let's move on. It's getting close to the endgame, so we can't feel relieved yet."

Buchou says that as if she's saying it to herself.

The time to roll the die for the sixth match came. Both [Kings] rolls the dice.

The total value is…..12—! It came, the max value!

[It came! The value 12 has finally come out! The meaning of this value is that the combatant Sairaorg can appear for the match!]

[OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!]

The crowd stirs with the broadcasters words.

As if he is responding to them, Sairaorg-san took his shirt off at his base.

Maybe it's something he prepared for battling, so he was wearing a tight black battle costume under his shirt. His magnificent body stands out.

He's coming…! Sairaorg-san is..! Sairaorg-san looks this way.

His eyes are filled with fighting intents that he gives me chills. It's an unbelievable pressure. It's so heavy that all my body hair will fall. And they were directed at us. This is it….. The best option right now would be to…...

I stood from my seat.

"Me, Xenovia, and Rossweisse-san will fight Sairaorg-san."

2 [Knights] and 1 [Rook] makes a total value of 11.

"I will try to make the opponent get exhausted as much as I can. For Buchou and our main fighter."

This is the best decision. Ise-kun should be held onto until the last match. He should be coming out in the endgame. He will be the one to win against Sairaorg-san…...

"Yuuto! Are you perhaps…"

I predicted what Buchou was going to say, so I nodded my head.

"I can't win against Sairaorg Bael by myself. I am very aware of that. Then what will be my role? It's simple. To decrease the opponents power as much as I can. Even if it costs my life… Xenovia, Rossweisse-san, will you tag along with me?"

Xenovia and Rossweisse-san nod at my words.

"Yeah. Of course. I refuse to let this courage brought to me by Gasper to go away for nothing. I will face him."

"It's good and simple since we know what our roles are. Let's exhaust the opponent as long as we can."

We all had a determined face.

We are confronting this day today in order to attain victory with Rias Gremory. For victory, for our comrades, we take one more step to 'checkmate' our opponent.

"…...Is...Ise and Yuuto, or if Xenovia teams up…"

Buchou says that, but I shook my head.

"No. We can't let Ise-kun go yet. After this battle, most likely the opponents [Queen] and Ise-kun will fight, if that happens….."

Buchou continues to explain about the plan I just mentioned.

"...If that happens then there will only be two opponents left, though because of the rule, we can't fight consecutively. That's why it will be good to make Asia go in the next battle after that and make her forfeit before fighting. If it becomes the last battle we won't be needing Asia's healing ability so making her forfeit will connect to the next game for Ise. So the battle after that will be between Ise and Sairaorg because of Sairaorg's personality he won't be sending out [Pawn]. —That's what it is, right Yuuto?"

I nodded with a satisfactory face at Buchou's words.

"Yes. Like I thought, you have been planning that far ahead."

I'm glad. If she can think about it this much, then she may be able to move forward onto the last properly….. Hopefully…..

"That's why this is the crucial moment. —We will grind down Sairaorg Bael's power."

"And we will defeat him if we can!"

Xenovia was filled with spirits. I made a bitter smile.

"Yeah. I was also planning to do that."

Buchou also became prepared and breathed out deeply.

"I will leave it to you three. Please give as much damage to Sairaorg as you can.…. I'm sorry. I made a determination just before, but I was taught new things from all of you once again… I really am a naïve and worthless [King]."

I shook my head at Buchou's words.

"By meeting you, all of us were saved. The reason we came this far is because of Buchou's love towards us. We will bring victory to you— All of us will."

I said that as strongly as I could and headed for the platform, followed by Xenovia and Rossweisse-san. We swiftly passed Ise-kun. The last thing I said to him was…

"—I leave the rest to you.."

The three of us stepped onto the platform together, and soon enough, we were enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

 _ **DON!**_

[Magnificent. I will give you my right arm. With this, I have to use the Phoenix's tear whether I like it or not. I too want to fight with my full power in the final match after all.]

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

[…Our duty is…accomplished. What's left….is for my master…..and that man….my best friend to defeat you….]

[—I can only say that, you guys were splendid. I am grateful that I was able to fight you guys.]

[.… Buchou. Please win. Against this person….win...Ise-kun…..]

[Combatant Rias Gremory's two [Knights] retire.]

* * *

 **|Rias|**

...I, Rias Gremory, realised that I felt relieved more than sadness after seeing Sairaorg using the Phoenix tears on his right arm which was cut off. The damage Yuuto and the others gave desperately. It was so much that it forced Sairaorg to use the Phoenix tears.

—They had a magnificent fight.

If it was just me until recently, then I would have been full with sadness. I wouldn't be able to endure it after losing my servants. But it's different now. There is a big part of me which feels joy at watching them be able to push Sairaorg to the corner.

….It all because of my servants current strength and determination that I am able to press forward. It is because of the strength that they have displayed during this game that I am able to feel pride in my heart, as a master.

…..That's because as a woman…..right now, my heart is…..

…...Endure it… The game is almost over…. Endure it….

[Now, this is near the endgame! Will the two kings roll their dice please!]

I stood in front of the stand after being urged to by the broadcaster.….. The act of rolling this die puts stress on my mentality.

What value will I roll, just predicting that makes me think even more. The more I think, the more I will get trapped… Dice Figure, this actually puts more weight on the [Kings] than it looks.

I roll the die on top of the stand. The value which was rolled is…..5. How about Sairaorg?

When I looked at the vision, the value he rolled was 4.

The total value is 9. We got this value with one roll. It is obvious who we will send from our side, and they will probably send their [Queen]. However….

….. _ **OOOOOHHHHHMMMMMM**_ …

I could feel it behind me. Something unbelievable was creeping up my spine. Something dark and malicious sending chills throughout my being. I could it feel it approaching. As if it was a dark mass that blanketed the base we resided in, the closer it came the more I felt that the light in my vision dimmed... It felt as if my world was being dyed a dark red…..

 _ **Creak**_ ….

I heard a bellowing creak echo through my mind as I saw a black figure pass by my sight silently. I dare not look at it directly. I knew full well what it was, yet my instincts for survival planted my vision firmly before me.

The figure had made its stop onto the platform for transportation. The magic circle shined a bright light. Despite that, the form remained as black as ever in my vision. The only thing I could see in the momentary flash— was what resembled red glowing orbs near the head.

 **[—]**

The battlefield that they were transported to was a large colosseum with no sights of people. One of those who appeared was Sairaorg's [Queen], Kuisha Abaddon. She seems to be in wonder at the figure before her.

[Hyoudou Issei… You seem calm. Yet for some reason I can only feel chills when I look at you… Could this perhaps be the influence of the Sekiryuutei that is always being spoken of?]

She almost says it as if she does not realize it. But there is an obvious sweat appearing on her forehead. She is maintaining her composure properly. I can only commend her for it. It is something I am not able to do…..

"..."

The figure said nothing but looked up into the sky. Despite the fact that there was an artificial sun above their heads, there was an unnatural shadow cast over the top half of his body, completely darkening the top of his form over and leaving only his bottom half visible. It was almost as if the sun was casting its light upon the wrong places. As if the darkness refused to disappear, even with the light touching it.

The arbiter appeared between the two.

—At that moment was when the dark form spoke. A low and familiar voice— But for whatever reason, it seemed as if it was echoing ever so subtly. Like two different voices were being combined into one.

[...Gasper….. Forgive me…. All this time, I worried about what my opinions were….. But with you, don't worry….. I know it well enough now…]

...That was what he said….. Abaddon also seemed to become suspicious at his offputting words…..

[The seventh match! Begin now!]

The signal was given. Abaddon didn't do anything much and was waiting for him to move.

[Sekiryuutei, get into Balance Breaker. My master Sairaorg-sama wishes to see you become serious. Then I, his [Queen] have to make that wish come true.]

She's a woman with strong resolution. That person, she must have feelings for Sairaorg… Otherwise, there could truly be no method for which she would be able to stand in front of that form without quivering.

[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

The armour appeared on his body. But it was accompanied by a thick, dark red aura that would not dissipate from him. It made his figure almost look black again.

Once again, the unnerving voice spoke out from the armour. This time, it seemed even less familiar - with sentences that resembled the speech of that person we knew, and sentences which would resemble an entirely different entity, mixing together.

[Retire your piece to preserve her life... _I have no choice but to release it all here_ … _If I do not, then the rational mind will not return_ ….. _That is why, it will be exerted at full force through one outlet_ …... _That will be enough to return the mind_ ….. As it is right now, all I can see is death….]

[What sort of speech are you making? I don't understand i—]

Before Abaddon could speak any further, the figure took on a different, unfamiliar form.

[Change Olympic Messenger!] [Maximum Jet!]

—Without even so much as half a second to process what had suddenly taken place, the figure appeared behind Abaddon with its fist reared back.

[—Retire your piece, Sairaorg Bael.]

And just within that one moment, dust suddenly covered the vision of the screen, before the connection to the footage was completely lost.

….[Transmission lost]?...That was the only thing the monitor read. We were in confusion about the situation before a light appeared on our base's platform.

 _ **Shiin!**_

Out from the light appeared a form… Ise…. He was standing there in his normal form, completely still, and facing away from us. The dark shadow looked like it disappeared from him… Looking closely, I thought I saw what looked to be ash fading away from off of his right arm?...

[...Um… Ah, yes?...]

Even the announcer was in confusion as he touched the earpiece on his head. He shouted in shock

[Eh?! Sairaorg Bael's [Queen] retire?! When?! Eh?!]

Azazel, who appeared on the screen as a commentator, explained the phenomenon while crossing his arms with an deadly serious attitude.

[I can tell from what I see. The Sekiryuutei, Hyoudou Issei, was forcefully transported out from the arena - as a result of the entire sub-dimension being destroyed.]

 **-[?!]-**

….The entire dimension was destroyed?... You mean from the attack?... He… He can't be capable of something of that scale… Is he?...

Sairaorg appears on the monitor. He had a mortified expression.

[…I made Kuisha retire forcefully….. Just as the suggestion was made, I felt the need to, right down to my bones. At that rate, she would have been obliterated by the Sekiryuutei. You were trying to kill her, were you not?]

Sairaorg called out to Ise who was deadly still on top of the platform. His form seems so….imposing….. He responded in a low tone, but his voice was back to normal.

"Do you expect an apology?... You won't be receiving it…. That attack wasn't on my behalf after all. It was on behalf of my precious junior… Besides….if she had died, it would have been your own failure as a result of not heeding my warning…"

I felt chills run down my spine at his cold, callous words. He spoke again.

"But that doesn't matter….. I have regained my rational mind back… That's why, from this point, I will have the control necessary…. I have a direction for the target sights to face in…"

His gaze set straight onto Sairaorg. I could finally see his expression portrayed in the image of the monitor.

—Green glowing eyes of burning intensity.

 **"Sairaorg Bael."**

Seeing that, Sairaorg smiled happily after realising it.

[…What eyes…! It's filled with killing intent….!]

Sairaorg then argues while on the camera.

[I even saw dreams about crossing my fists with the Sekiryuutei. —So I want to question the committee. Isn't it enough now? It's foolish to let this man fight under the rules! —For the next match, I wish for a team battle with everything on my side against everything from their side….!]

 **[—?!]**

Team battle! Does he mean to fight against me, Ise and Asia with his [Pawn] and himself?

That's most likely the case. Sairaorg's intention is to fight with this current tension while having a break to resume the fight.

He wished to fight the Sekiryuutei in his best condition. He must have thought that this current situation is the best timing. The crowd stirs at Sairaorg's suggestion, and the broadcaster also shouts.

[Ooo! We have received a suggestion from combatant Sairaorg in this situation!]

Emperor Belial says it while smiling.

[Certainly, it is easy to predict the flow after this. Since there is a rule that you can't participate continuously, the next match will be between Bael's [Pawn] and the Gremory's [Bishop], and after that….it would have been the final battle between Sairaorg and the Sekiryuutei. That is easy to predict. There certainly is a point that it would be boring.]

Azazel also gives his comments while putting his hand on his chin.

[If that's the case, they can settle it with a team battle. That's easy to understand, and we can continue to watch the match under this tension. Now, will the higher-ups of the committee choose the current rule which is easy to predict, or will they choose to pick the team-battle.]

"I don't mind it as well, if that is the one they want."

I also agree to his comments. After all, the next match would be just a waste. To have decided it right away by taking that match away. That will be easier to understand.

A few minutes passed, and a report was given to the broadcaster.

[Eh, yes. I just received the report from the committee— It seems like they agree to it! The next match will be a team-battle which will settle everything! It will be an all-out battle with the remaining members!]

The stadium stirs with that announcement. It's an obvious reaction since the next match will be the final match.

Hearing the decision, Sairaorg declares to Ise fearlessly.

[—So that's how it is. I might over do it. I won't say don't hold a grudge against me if you get killed, but just be prepared that you might be killed.]

The intense glare that pierced through Sairaorg's skull suddenly gained a new component— A fierce battle hungry smile.

"Do not look to me as the "Oppai Dragon" for now. As far as you're concerned, only the God-killer remains. This Sekiryuutei is the one who will show you what the strikes of a God-slayer feels like."

[I sure can't endure it any longer…!]

The battle between these two men….. I won't be able to stop it anymore.

The final match is about to begin…..

* * *

 **-The Great King Vs. The God-Killing Sekiryuutei-**

 **|Ise|**

Both my Master and I, who was already wearing my armour, put our feet down inside the spacious plain. I started to calm down after exploding and snapping at Sairaorg.

That was quite the outburst. I haven't had a killing intent like that for a long time. Well, that's how painful it was to see my junior fight so valiantly and be crushed. I could feel the rumbling in my bones. I'm not sure when it happened, but it seems that I was able to release it. I wasn't in my right mind and I surely don't remember doing it. Not to mention, the power I used, I destroyed the dimension? I can't do that. Not alone at least. All these details…. It's almost like someone else was doing it for me…

Then the announcer spoke.

[Now! The final battle for the young-devils between Bael and Gremory has proceeded to the last stage! This last battle is a group battle, as was suggested by Sairaorg! The Bael side has the "King", Sairaorg, and the mysterious masked "Pawn", Regulus! The Gremory side who is opposing them consists of Switch-Princess, Rias the "King"! And everyone's Hero, Oppai Dragon, also known as the "Pawn", Hyoudou Issei! Now being known as - The God-Killing Sekiryuutei!]

So I'm being announced as both titles huh? That's fine. The title isn't what defines me. It's alright, I'll make it clear soon enough.

[Zoom zoom iyaaan!] [Oppai!]

The children gave an Oppai-Dragonish cheer from the seats. Thank you everyone! We left Asia at the base. The reason was explained before the match started, but a healer would be targeted first so having her in the team would mean a lot of risk for us. Well, it might be a harsh thing to say, but she wouldn't be of any help for this battle. We will feel safe if we have someone who can heal us, but our opponent was Sairaorg and the "Pawn" who consumed 7 pieces. If she was to be targeted, I am confident in defending her but we will definitely receive damage. If that happens, our chances of winning will be further away. Since the situation is like this, just stay back for this battle, Asia. Either way, if either the "King" as Rias and Sairaorg fall, then the battle will be over.

"Now. I would like to start the battle."

The arbiter came between the two teams.

"…Theeeeen~..…..please start!"

Finally, the last battle commenced. The opponent "Pawn" promoted to Queen quickly. I can't promote to Queen yet. Vali and tested promotion to Queen in the Seventh Circle and it was too unstable. The power was bursting and Ddraig said I was on the verge of an evolution. In the end, I couldn't unlock it. I still required something to be acknowledged within my heart for it to work. For now I'll have to fight like this. Rias took her battle stance.

Sairaorg made a small laugh.

"Rias. There's something I want to say before the fight."

Sairaorg-san says it directly.

"Your servants are wonderful. They care about you so much that it makes me jealous. Because of that, they were all strong foes."

If a worthy rival says that, then they will also be relieved to have fought. What is left is to defeat this man and claim our victory.

"We only consist of myself and the [Pawn] over there. Your side is basically the same. It's basically the end of the game."

Sairaorg stands in front of me.

"Hyoudou Issei. This is finally it."

We haven't fought since sparring in the basement of the Gremory castle. That time I was no match against him. But… I have gotten stronger since then! You can't hold me down!

—At that moment, I felt an odd pulse in my heart.

 _ **Pulse**_ …

What the..?

…..《—》...

—! That was..! Could it be?...

"Sairaorg. I'm afraid that there is something I must try. Will you allow it?"

Sairaorg raised a brow at my random request. There's something I have to try…

"Mm. If it is for the purpose of bringing new interest in our fight, then I will agree."

"Thank you very much..!"

I thanked him as I created a gap between myself and my master. After leaving me distanced from her, I took on a stance with both of my arms to the sides and bent my knees a bit. A power up stance.

"...Suuuuu…..Huuuuuu…."

I took in a large breath and released it calmly. I cleared my mind to the fullest extent and dove deep into the blackness of my mind.

….

…...Are you there?...

….

….If you're there, please answer my call….

…..

….What was it that you once said? [There is no longer a prison that can hold me]... If that's the case, then bust out….

…...《...》...

…..Come on…. There's no prison that can you right?... Not even the Heavens?... So bust out then…..

….《..H.…Is...》...

…...They called you something in the past didn't they? What was it?...

…..《...Te…..la…...n….》...

….You were the representation of Strength and Endurance…...You endured the punishment of the weight of the Heavens….. So what was it that they called you?…..

…《...Te…..la…...on…》...

Enduring. You endured the weight of the Heavens. That's why they called you that…..

…《Te….la….mon…》...

Isn't that right—

— [" **Enduring Atlas** "]?

《 **Telamon**.》

Within only a single moment, my meditation suddenly broke, and my body burst out with power.

"Nnnaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**_

A powerful wave of energy that shook the dimension burst forth from me. My body began to release an abnormal amount of heat and pressure as my skin started sizzling. I could subtly see the scars on each of my limbs start to glow a deep orange color. The floor cracked beneath me for what seemed like a 20 meter radius.

[Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Hyoudou Issei, the Sekiryuutei is suddenly bursting with an unfamiliar poweeeeeeeer?! The dimension is shaking and pieces of it are tearing at the seams!? Arerererererere?! Isn't this ridiculously baaaaaaaaaad?!]

[That power..! It's no doubt the power of the deceased Titan-God Atlas! So you were still able to tap into it after all, Ise!? Don't do it, fool! This is not something you should be taking a risk with!]

I could hear the voices of the announcer and Azazel begin to fade out as many things began flashing through my mind instead. War, Gods, death, struggle, pain, hatred. Too many things for my mind to properly process.

 _POWER—! ENDURE—! PUNISHMENT—! REVENGE—! DESTROY—!_

….《...No…..》...

The many things that were clashing in my mind began to catch up. As if I was being shown a timeline of events. It gradually began to slow down. The intensity decreased bit by bit. Before I knew it, I felt something among that contradicted all the earlier sensations and experiences flooding my mind—

《... **Limit** …》

—Release.

And with one last magnificent burst of power that caused the dimension to whiplash, the ground of the entire plain broke, and the power dissipated from my body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH—!"

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMM!**_

….

….

I felt breath enter my lungs as my eyes slowly cleared of the dust surrounding my view…..

…...I could only see that all of the ground around me for about 150 meters, obviously reaching Sairaorg and my master's position, was just broken rubble… My armour had completely broken apart from the outburst…..

[...It seems like the power dissipated. Good going, Ise.]

I heard Azazel breath a sigh of relief to break the silence sitting in the air. At that moment, the announcer broke into hysterics.

[...HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHH?!]

He tapped on his earpiece vigorously.

[Q-Q-Quick! E-Emergency! Repair team! We need repairs on the dimension! It's going to fall apart at this rate! U-Um! Ladies and gentlemen let's take a quick pause from the match!— Hurry, hurry up!]

As he was losing his composure in a ridiculous manner the dimension quickly began to repair itself from the large tears that were visible above.

[Eh? What? Eh? Seriously? Is that true?... Yes…..]

He slowly sat back into his seat in a "dignified" manner that obviously showed just how in shock he still was.

[...Um, no problem ladies and gentlemen. Um, it seems that the Chief Olympian-God Zeus offered his assistance in repairing the dimension, and as a result the issue was resolved quickly….. Thank you for your patience…..]

It went silent for a bit before he cleared his throat. Then, broke out again.

[Ahem…. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! What just happeeeeeeeened?! Does anyone have any insight?! Emperor?! Governooooor?!]

Azazel folded his arms and responded calmly to him.

[It's as I thought, the spirit of the deceased Titan [Atlas] still sleeps within Hyoudou Issei's consciousness.]

 **?!-[?!]-!?**

I could practically feel the shock of every single spectator as the audience stirred from the background of the transmission.

[What do you meeeeeeeaaaaan?! Please explaaaaaaaaain!?]

[Calm yourself. It isn't of any threat anymore. Well, the basic idea was this: at the time of the incident with the Evil-God version of Atlas, the monster had already begun to reach a strength that was similar to his creator. In terms of power, they had become equal, all due to his abnormal growth fueled by a true hatred. As a result, when the original Atlas was faced with the decision of transferring the last of his remaining power as an existence to the Sekiryuutei, he decided that it would be necessary to also transfer his spirit along with it. This must have been because he realized that there was no possibility of control, survival, or victory for the Sekiryuutei, should he use the power on his own. So in order to destroy the last remnants of himself, his successor and himself, he gave up his entire being to the Sekiryuutei - in essence merging his spirit with the Sekiryuutei's own and allowing him to defeat his own progeny. Looking at it symbolically, the last remaining essence of the Titan-God Atlas, which represented [Strength, Endurance and Astronomy]— lies resting within Hyoudou Issei, the current Sekiryuutei.]

 **[—?!]**

Even I had felt shocked by Azazel's explanation…. So that's how it was huh…. As I thought, you were still sleeping somewhere inside of me… I knew it. Sun Wukong-sama was right. He must have woken you up huh… That's why I can see this small amount of black ash falling off from my right arm… "Limit" huh?... So that must mean that this is my limit…. Just one limb, once a day, is my limit?...

[So that display of power was… So then that must mean that the power used to destroy the dimension in The previous match was not Sekiryuutei's own, but rather the God's…. The fact that nothing came of it just now… Could it be that he can't use it anymore after that attack?...]

The Emperor of the rating game, Belial, speculated that with a suspicious but interested gaze. I see….. So that time I destroyed the dimension was me using the Triaina Caduceus combined with a punch from Atlas power… Just one fucking punch?... What terrifying power…. The fact that I was able to use it only on my arm and while I was in Triaina Knight form must mean that I wasn't the one in control of it…. So that was done in order to release the tension in my body, to prevent from going berserk later on….. Holy fuck…..

"...But…."

I lifted my arm as the last of the ash faded.

"Looks like I wasn't able to pull it off….. Sorry, Sairaorg…."

I said that to Sairaorg with a bitter smile. His shock turned into a smirk as his body trembled. That must be excitement huh.

"...To believe that such a thing was possible…. I imagine I would not even have a slither of a chance if I were to be hit with that power even once…. But it's alright that you cannot unlock it…..because in that case, I am more interested in the natural power of the Sekiryuutei that was able to bring out the blood of such a powerful God on his own…!"

My mind flashed back to when I was able to draw blood from the monster Atlas. Even though it was a punch with all of my remaining power in it, straight to the face, I suppose that isn't normal is it?...

Heh…..

"...It looks like we shouldn't hold back anymore, should we?... Sairaorg…."

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

"Burst it out, Hyoudou Issei!"

 **[Jet!]**

With that, I blasted my way straight towards Sairaorg without hesitation.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

I quickly reached Sairaorg as he reared back his fist. We launched our attacks simultaneously, landing straight into each other's faces. A cross counter exchange.

 _ **DOOOOONNNN!**_

The left half of my helmet broke off from his punch. Blood spilled from his nose, mouth, and even his ear as shockwaves were sent beyond both of our bodies. I spoke through grit teeth.

"That punch was for my junior..!"

"It's a strong punch…! It feels as if your spirit is coming inside my body. In such a short time you turned into a devil, how much burden have you put on your body!? It's a power that can't be attained normally! I felt that you were taking me lightly because you didn't use the new ability you showed to Kuisha. Seems I was wrong. Even with that Balance-Breaker, your power is high!"

"In that case, I will show you the punch of the God-slayer you wished for! Welsh Dragonic Rook!"

 **[Change Solid Impact!]**

My armour took on a different thickness as the piston in my left arm made a sound of decompressing air. Then, the piston shot through the gauntlet once again, releasing the hammer down punch onto Sairaorg's cheek.

 _ **POOOOOOOW!**_

"Guh—!"

Sairaorg was sent quickly skidding back, struggling severely to maintain his footing as his feet broke into the floor. Once he came to a stop, he regained his balance and spit a large wad of blood out of his mouth.

"So that is the punch that drew the blood of a God. It's disgustingly powerful. Even my level of Touki cannot defend against it. It's only something I can defend from if I concentrate on defence entirely. Even now it is difficult to maintain my vision properly. I imagine I would've been down and out if I didn't prepare for it. That would surely kill a High-Class Devil with ease. Haha. Hahaha! Yet despite that I can only feel even more excitement!"

"Heh!"

I wiped the drip of blood from my own mouth.

"Your fist made me feel the same. That damn Touki of yours scrambled my brains the moment it passed through. I thought I was going to pass out for a second. The only thing that kept me here was my refusal to go down."

I said it honestly. However, if I were to look at it objectively, my punch was stronger. The Triaina Rook form seems to surpass his strength even with his Touki. If it weren't for his Touki I'd imagine that he would just lose right away. But it's so damn strong that it's able to give the impression of being at an equal level. This man is amazing.

Hm? I felt an odd presence and looked at the enemy [Pawn]. The [Pawn] who was fighting against master took off his mask. The face revealed was that of a boy who was about the same age as me. But that changed instantly.

 _ **BOKO! BEKI!**_

The boy's body started to morph while making a noise! His body gradually started to get bigger and was morphing into something else. Golden fur started appearing all over his body and his limbs became thicker. His mouth ripped open revealing sharp fangs. A tail appeared and long golden fur appeared around its neck.

 _ **ROOOOOOOOOAR!**_

What appeared was a gigantic lion. It had a big body that was about four to five meters tall. It had something like a jewel on its forehead. It stood in front of master while wavering its hair.

[Oooooooooo! The identity of the Bael Team's mysterious "Pawn" is a huge lion!]

It seemed like the announcer was shocked as well. Of course. I was also shocked! So it was a lion!

[Wait! Is that the Nemean Lion?! No, that jewel is…]

It seemed like Azazel realised something and became shocked. The announcer then asked him.

[What do you mean?]

[…It was originally the opponent who the original Hercules faced in one of his twelve labours…. The God from the Bible captured one of them and sealed it inside the Sacred Gear. It became something that was listed as one of the thirteen Longinus. If you master it, you can split the Earth in a single swing, and it can also transform into a huge lion. The "Regulus Nemea"! I remember it also had an ability to protect the possessor from projectile weapons. But I received the information that the possessor has been missing for the past several years. I never thought it would have become the "Pawn" of Bael Team…]

The Nemean Lioooon?! I studied that fuckin thing when I was researching on Greek mythology and beasts I could face! You're telling me that fucking thing is heeeereee?! And it's become a Longinus?! It was a shocking revelation but Sairaorg shook his head.

"No. Unfortunately the possessor is already dead. When I found the actual possessor of the [Regulus Nemea], he was already killed by a mysterious group. The Sacred Gear that had the form of an axe was the only thing left. The Battle-Axe that was supposed to disappear because the host died turned into a Lion by its own will, and annihilated the group that killed its possessor."

So the Sacred Gear moved by itself even after the possessor died…..! That was my first time hearing something like this!

"That's when I made it into my servant. I thought it was a fateful meeting brought by my mother's lion ruler bloodline."

Sairaorg's mother originally came from the house of Vapula that rules over lions. So it was a "destined meeting".

[….A Sacred Gear that moves by itself, by its own will….. And it's a Longinus! On top of that it reincarnated into a devil! Is it the lion that is amazing or the Evil-Piece that is amazing…. Either way, this interests me a lot! Very interesting indeed! Hmmm, no wonder we couldn't locate it. Shit! Why do rare phenomenon occur to the Longinus in this era! Forget that! Sairaorg! Bring that lion to my laboratory next time! I really want to research it!]

Azazel had an incredibly happy face. Your face is shining "Ash Crow". So that reincarnated Lion is a very rare phenomenon. No, moreover, it's the fucking Nemean Lion for damned sake!

[Even I'm shocked. That things like this happen. In my case my thoughts are cut when the possessor dies. The next time I regain my consciousness, I'm already inside the Sacred Gear of the next possessor…..]

So it's different from Ddraig as well then. That must have been a strong spirit keeping it after the possessor's death.

"The power is very unstable maybe because it doesn't have its possessor. It's not something I can send out until this game. It won't be a matter of battles if it goes berserk and attacks both enemy and allies. If I am able to send it out, then it's only the time when it can team up with me. Just like now. If something happens, I'm the only one who can stop it."

Sairaorg explained. So that was the reason why he didn't send out the "Pawn" until the very last moment. It was risky to send it out without Sairaorg who could control it … So it is a servant that is hard to send out under the Dice-Figure rule.

"…Either way, my opponent is that [Longinus] then."

Master made her stance before the lion. Despite that she seemed to lack resolve. I called out to her.

"Master!"

She looked to me in confusion.

"I leave the the beast to you!"

For a moment her eyes widened. Then a light came into her eyes and I could vaguely see them become misty. She shook her head and her stance became more firm.

"Yes!"

I found it odd that I was the one encouraging her since it made me look like master instead, but it wasn't important. Though the reason it worked is most likely because… No, not the time.

I aimed my fist at Sairaorg.

"Sairaorg! I wish to feel your strength with this current body! Take the power I have resting in me as I am now!"

He smiled fiercely.

"So you wish to fight me in this form for a bit huh? Interesting! Let's see if you won't regret that decision!"

Sairaorg and I launched at each other while my master shot her power of destruction at her opponent. Sairaorg and I began exchanging blows. His martial arts skills were much greater than my own, allowing him to land hits more consistently compared to me. But there's one thing I have that can work around that as well.

 _ **DOONN!**_

Sairaorg's punch landed in my face and my body whipped rightways as a result. However! I took advantage of my momentum of and allowed myself to spin around 360 degrees to meet Sairaorg again, my left hook landing square in his face.

 _ **DOOOOOONNNN!**_

His head whipped back from the force and he jumped back a meter to regain his footing.

"Heh! That sort of punch..! To be able to have that odd form of control which exudes some feeling of elegance. I never expected someone like you to be in possession of such a skill. It is no wonder I can feel your strikes as precisely targeted compared to my own."

I smirked proudly.

"Hehe! Well, when you get ordered around by the legendary Oji-saru, Sun Wukong himself, that kinda stuff just catches on huh!"

[Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! Sun Wukong?! As in, First Generation Sun Wukooooooooong?!]

Haaah. That damn announcer.

"Sun Wukong..!? So you we're training in places even we couldn't see you then. Splendid! That's perfect! The fact that you received training from such a master, that only makes it even more exciting to face you!"

Sairaorg came at me and we continued exchanging blows.

 _ **DON!**_

One of my arms ended up being caught by the wrist by Sairaorg. I sent my opposite fist in response, but he ended catching that one as well, effectively holding onto both of my arms. I could predict his next movement! It's definitely going to be a headbutt! But—!

 _ **Whoosh!**_

I suddenly pulled my head back and crossed our arms together in an odd manner. He seemed to prepare himself to exchange headbutts with me. But that's not what I'm aiming for, Sairaorg!

Instead of aiming for a headbutt, I kept my head back, and pulled my hands back, exposing my wrists. At the moment, Sairaorg seemed to take notice of the small compartments on my wrists. Take this!

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

—From out of the small compartments sitting on my wrists, powerful flames were suddenly shot out, and Sairaorg's top half was engulfed.

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The flames burned on the top half of Sairaorg's body. Before he could react, I smashed my head against his which was covered in flames.

 _ **DOONN!**_

There's your fuckin headbutt! Sairaorg's head whipped back and his body stumbled. He planted one of his legs back in order to keep himself up. Touki suddenly burst out from his body.

He extinguished the flames with the Touki!? I see! So he has that much control over it! His level of control over his Touki is the same level of control I have over my own natural aura. I also would have been able to put out the flames by flaring my aura in such a way.

"...Marvellous…"

Sairaorg lifted his head. The skin on his face was red and sizzling. There were even a couple burns that exposed the fact that skin was peeled or singed off. Despite all of that, he was smiling fiercely with the same intensity present in his eyes.

—For some reason, I felt pure excitement hit me when I realized it.

We are equals. This guy and I, we are practically equals. For every skill he has, I have one that counters it. For the strength that I have, his strength comes to match it. For the spirit I have, his comes to face it. The chances of me winning in Triaina were high, but the chances of me winning in regular scale mail were around 50-50. Yet I only felt the urge to keep fighting in this form. I feel like I don't care about having the advantage. I feel like I want our powers to be equal and I want to fight until we both can't stand. The closer we are in power, the better it feels to fight. What is this feeling? Is this what you fucking feel when you fight strong enemies, Vali? You and damn Ddraig, you've gotten me thinking like a battle maniac now!?

—Just as I was about to launch towards Sairaorg with a battle hungry grin, I heard a familiar scream.

"Kyaaaah!"

Wha-?! That sound-! I looked to where my Master was…

 **-[!]-**

My Master was on her knees bleeding! The Lion stood in front of her while having received damage! Master was in danger!

[Rias Gremory will retire due to blood loss at this rate.]

The lion spoke! That lion can speak!

[If you want to save her, then use the Phoenix Tear.]

…He did that on purpose. This guy had the power to take down Master if he had wanted to. Not doing it meant that he wants us to use the Phoenix Tear. The Bael Team had already used it so they can't use it anymore. We still hadn't used ours. The enemy lion was watching attentively at the battle between me and Sairaorg.

"…If I say that it was "Unnecessary", then my quality as a [King] will decrease. Very well. I will allow that. But I will have the battle between Sekiryuutei and I continue, Regulus."

[I understand very well. My apologies. It's an action I took as my loyalty towards you, my master.]

The lion and Sairaorg hadn't resumed their attack. I went towards my Master while being alert, and took out a small bottle from her pocket. What Sairaorg doesn't know is that I have extra Phoenix tears bottle on me currently. I never used the personal batch that Ravel gave me for my fight with the Stone Golem, after all. That's why, I don't have a problem using this one.

"Master, I will use this on you."

"...Ise…. My Ise… I am sorry. I have been wanting to say for so long….. I—"

"Not now. We'll talk about after the game. We should focus on winning right now."

"...Oh Ise….. My Ise…."

That's right. We should be focusing on winning right now. I've been fooling around and getting caught up in the ecstasy of the fight that I forgot. How could I forget? Gasper fought so hard for the purpose of making us win, what would it mean to him if I just lost the match because of my foolishness? Though it's a shame, I should just use Triaina and win this fight…..shouldn't I?

When I was thinking on what to do next, the lion shouts.

[Sairaorg-sama! Use me! Please "wear" me! If it's that Balance-Breaker, then you will transcend Sekiryuutei! Are you trying to throw away a match that you can win—]

The lion said that. Wear it…? The lion? Balance-Breaker?... Then Sairaorg made an angry roar.

"Close your mouth! That…..That is the power I decided to use only during a crisis in the Underworld! What will come out of it if I use that in front of this man!? I will fight this man, only with this body, just the same with him!"

….I see. Perhaps this person could still become even stronger. If he really shows his best, will I be able to….win? But I do have an interest in it. How much stronger will he become? This man whom I respect. How much overwhelming power will he show me when he gets serious? ...Sairaorg allowed me to use Triaina, which was like a cheat. At that point, I had no right to reject Sairaorg becoming serious…

…..No, above all that, if I were to defeat him when he isn't at his best then how much would that victory mean?... How much would that mean to me, as a warrior?... That is….

 _("Fight me at your best, Hyoudou Issei.")_

….Hmph…...damned Hakuryuukou…

"Sairaorg. Use the power of the Lion."

I said that with no hesitation. My Master who is beside me was shocked. But I still continued. That's right. If I can't defeat you without an advantage like the one I have then….

"There's no meaning if I can't surpass Sairaorg who hasn't used "that". There will have been no point in my training up to this day!"

By the time I realised it, I was speaking out my true thoughts.

"Today I will claim victory by defeating you, who gives it his everything! We are fighting for our dreams! What sort of "God-killer" would it make me if I didn't defeat you when you were in your top form?! What can we achieve by not defeating our opponent who is at his best?!"

The shouts that came from my heart. Despite how shocked any of you may be, I don't need to explain it to you. You don't need to understand it. The only one who has to understand it is him...

After a pause, Sairaorg makes a creepy smile.

"…..I'm sorry. Somewhere inside my heart I thought that this is was game. That there will be a second chance. It seems like I was thinking naïve things like that. What foolish thoughts I had…..!"

 ** _DON!_**

Sairaorg's body was releasing a powerful flare of Touki. He was filled with an intense spirit.

"I'm angry with myself for not realising that I won't have a fight like this again! Regulus!"

[Sir!]

The master who called his lion. The lion who answered his master. The huge lion glowed in a golden colour. It turned into light particles and went towards Sairaorg.

"Then, let's do it. I have determined today that this will be a stage for a battle to the death! Don't hold a grudge at me even if I kill you, Hyoudou Issei!"

Sairaorg who was covered in golden-particles said that loudly.

"My lion! King of Nemea! You, who has been called 'Shishiou'! Answer my howl and turn into my armour!"

 _ **DOOOOOOOOON!**_

The whole field began to rumble from the power. That's more like it….. Sairaorg and the Lion burst open while blowing away the scenery around them. Almost a 20 meter blast radius.

 **[Balance-Break!]**

 **"Balance-Break!"**

A dazzling light spread around the field. Because of its intense light, my Master shielded her vision. But I allowed the light to essentially blind me as I stared it head on. I could vaguely see a majestic form appear within it.

 _ **SHIIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!**_

….When the light slowly vanished, what appeared in front of me was golden coloured plate armour, which had the motif of a lion. The helm on its head had orange-gold hair, which looked like that of a lion. There was a lion-like face on its chest, and the eyes on it glowed as if it had its own consciousness.

"The Balance-Breaker of the [Regulus Nemea], the [Regulus Rey Leather Rex]! Hyoudou Issei. I thank you from the bottom of my heart for making me serious. That's why I will reward you with my fist. Come at me with that powerful [Rook]."

Sairaorg was walking towards me step by step. There was an overwhelming presence by seeing the armour covered in Touki…! His imposing form released powerful bursts of the Touki flares as if he was letting it all run free.

Sairaorg who was just a meter away from me says:

"Now. Give me your best shot."

— _ **Pulse!**_

I felt the pulse of my heart beat through my body. My fists clenched tightly as I began shaking… This level of pure excitement….. I have never felt it before….. Perhaps I have truly lost my mind… If that's the case….

—Don't regret it!

"Welsh Dragonic Rook!"

 **[Change Solid Impact!]**

My armour took on its thicker, sturdier form as I launched at Sairaorg without hesitation. I reared my fist back and prepared the percussion hammer in my gauntlet. My fist went towards him.

 _ **DOOONNN!**_

He caught it! Sairaorg caught the fucking punch! Both of the armour surrounding our hands cracked at the collision. A shockwave was sent out from the force of the punch that blasted the environment behind him.

 **[—!]**

We're basically at the same level! I felt an absolute ecstasy I could not explain wash over me at the realization. The piston in my gauntlet pulled back and shot in, giving even more power to my strike.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

This time, the armour surrounding my hand broke completely while some cracks ran down my arm. Sairaorg's armour around his hand also broke but there was less damage overall to his armour compared to mine!?— He used the flow of Touki to cancel out the force as much as he could!

Sairaorg smiled excitedly.

"So these are our levels! It's perfect! Hyoudou Issei!"

Sairaorg sent a right hook straight at me. I blocked it using my free arm.

 _ **DOOOOOOONNNN!**_

—! The strike ended up sending me skidding to the side from the force of it. The armour on my arm cracked. I came to a stop after planting my foot firmly into the ground and breaking into it.

"Now! I will come at you full force, Hyoudou Issei!"

Ddraig! Repair my armour whenever it breaks! We're going all in!

[Ou!]

 **[Jet!]**

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

With that, Sairaorg and I launched straight at each other and began exchanging blows at full force.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

With every attack that was sent, there was a counter to meet it. I sent a punch towards his abdomen, he blocked it with his knee. Both of our armours would crack. He sent a punch towards my head, I blocked it with my arm. I'd follow with a kick to his side, it would land successfully, but then his own kick would land straight in my abdomen a second later. Both of our armours cracked, and we spat blood through our grit teeth.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

The furious exchange of fists would continue brutally. Until I realized a minor detail in his movements. His right arm was slightly slower than his left! So that's the effects of what my comrades attacks accomplished huh! In that case—!

I continued my exchange until I found my opportunity. There! Sairaorg sent a strike with his right arm straight towards me. I crossed my arms to block it, having no intention of countering immediately like we have been doing continuously. That's when I boosted my power.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

My aura overflowed, and Sairaorg's fist collided with my arms.

 _ **DOOOOOONNNN!**_

"Guh—!"

I could see Sairaorg make a pained expression through my arms as his fist connected. Did you feel it? That's right! I took a little lesson from both you and Sun Wukong and combined them! I boosted my power to increase in the intensity of my aura, allowing me to focus and control it around my arms once impacted! In other words, I went ahead used my powerful aura as an extra layer of defence, just like you did with your Touki! You aren't the only one with tricks up your sleeeeeeeeeve!

I used the moment's hesitation from Sairaorg and pulled back my right fist with all of the speed and power I could muster. Then I launched right hook into his armoured solar plexus with absolute force, and concentrated all of it into a certain point, just as I was taught!

 **[Solid Impact!]**

The piston from the percussion hammer burst into the gauntlet and transferred every bit of force dead center into the perfect place in his solar plexus. And just to add the highest amount of damage I could, i used up all of the remaining aura brought out from the previous boosts and blasted it into him. The armour around his stomach was easily broken. Many of his ribs were most certainly broken.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!**_

"GAHA—!"

Sairaorg projectile vomited a large chunk of blood. I didn't hesitate to send another punch to his head, launching him away from me.

 _ **DOOOONNN!**_

He flipped on the ground away from me, but planted his claw into the floor to catch himself. He properly regained his footing while holding his stomach in pain. His eyes were still burning with intensity. You can even stand that huh you fucking monster!

I suddenly had an idea! I raised my gauntlet into the air.

"Call upon thee! Bird of Hermes!"

 **[Change Olympic Messenger!]**

 _ **SHIIIIIIINNNNN!**_

My body shined a bright light before changing forms. My aura shaved off and became a sleek, aerodynamic design. Every point on it became dangerously sharper, including the helmet. The black under armour had a hexagonal design layout, allowing it heat resistance. The booster jet pack on my back went from 6 compartments, 3 on each side, to 8 in total - thereby increasing the number of them by one on each side. Included with that, small boosters appeared on the back of my arms and legs. The final detail were the small golden pairs of wings on my helmet and on each one of my clawed feet.

[Wawawawawawawhaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! What is that form?! A new form from Hyoudou Issei has appeareeeeed!]

I pointed my fist towards Sairaorg confidently.

"This is the evolution of the form formally known as [Welsh Sonic Boost Knight]! This is the form that is meant to pay homage to the God who risked himself for my sake that day! Triaina Caduceus! The Bird of Hermes!"

 **-[!]-**

[That form..! So it looks like Sun Wukong, the geezer monkey wasn't lying after all! You really are honouring the Grecian Gods aren't you, Ise!]

[Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Well, I would say that my opinion on the form has improved certainly. But whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?!]

The announcer yells in shock and has the inconsistent reaction of a comic relief character. But that doesn't matter right now! What matters is...!

 **[Maximum Jet!]**

 _ **PHSYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

I shot forward with a completely unmatched godspeed. Powerful jetstreams blasted out from the boosters on my back and the ones on my limbs.

"This is the speed that surpasses Kiba, and even Vali Lucifer himself! I've mastered it while training in the depths of the Seventh Circle of Hell! Take this!"

I had already made it in front of Sairaorg in what felt like an instant. He couldn't react well enough to my speed, but still attempted to send a strike at me. I went under it effortlessly as if he were in slow motion. I blasted power from the booster on my right arm, shooting it forward at an incredible speed. It landed right where I wanted it to. The giant patch of missing armour in his solar plexus.

 _ **DON!**_

He winced in pain. Though the strike was not powerful, that was not the intent from the start. I don't care if the hit was weak. That's because I used my overwhelming speed and his hesitation from the pain to give him a flurry of attacks. With absolute speed, I sent an insane amount of precise attacks straight towards his most vulnerable spot that I had created. Over and over again.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

"GUHA—!"

With the last quick strike I sent to his abdomen, he spat blood onto my visor. But—

—His intense glare of determination pierced through me.

 _ **CHILLS!**_

I jumped back and created a gap of distance between us. This guy…. Even with the damage I dealt to him, and the pain he must be feeling….. He's still able to burn his eyes through me like that…. For a moment I felt like I had the upper hand, yet that glare of his immediately caused me to feel like I was at a disadvantage… So this is his spirit….. It's unreal…. I almost feel as if I'm lacking in comparison….

[Eh? Hm? Yes? Ah, yes. Eh? What? Huh?!]

While I was lost in thought, the announcer became shocked for unknown reasons.

[Eh?! Eeeeeeeeeh?! Wait, isn't that like, unbelievably big news?! Eh?! So all of the headlines are going crazy after all!? Is that why the announcement was even able to reach here?! Eh?! Who made that suggestion?! Eh?! Zekram Bael?! Well, if it's an order from him there's no way we can refuse!]

The announcer began shouting in shock while holding his earpiece. His incomprehensible demeanor ruined the flow of the action dammit. He quickly tried to compose himself and spoke to the audience.

[Um, this just in! Apparently we have some breaking news that has been covering all of the headlines of news sources throughout the Devil Underworld, but— Misla Bael, the wife of Lord Bael - the current of the Bael clan— apparently we are receiving a report from the House of Bael themselves that she has just awoken from her years long coma!]

 **!-[?!]-!**

We became shocked at the unprecedented announcement. Sairaorg was frozen in place while looking up at the projection image of the commentators.

[Um, I'm not sure on the details, but many years ago she was diagnosed with a disease that seemingly had no cure and caused her to fall into a coma! Despite that it is now being reported that she has miraculously awoken from it and is in stable condition under the care of a Sitri medical professionals!]

…..That person… the one from that dream I had…. The one from the pitch black darkness… That time was…

As we could hear the shocked commentators start speaking about the subject, we stood there in silence.

"...Heh…...Haha….."

…..After a short minute… I suddenly burst out into laughter for some reason.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Hahahahahahahaha! Aaaaaahahahahahaha!"

I held my head as I began bursting into a fit of laughter. I was being looked at as if I was a madman. But I couldn't contain it. That's because…..

I struggled to speak clearly through the constant laughter.

"Hahahahaha! I see! I understand! Hahahaha! So that time that I failed—! That time afterwards—! You were the one I was speaking to! You were the one I led out of that dark place! Ahahahaha! I see, I see! I understand it now! Hahahaha!"

The announcer spoke of me as if I was crazy.

[Ano~ it seems that maybe the Sekiryuutei has lost his mind due to the stress of the fight. Perhaps the pain ended up taking him out of it…]

However, Azazel seemed to clear my story for me.

[I see! It was that ability, Pailingual! The ability to speak to a woman's breasts! He must have somehow been able to reach her after his interaction! But wait, his first attempt ended in failure and he was never given a second chance to try again…. Perhaps this is a new variation of that technique! He must have used a new method based off of the original one to somehow bring back the consciousness. Honestly. To bring back the consciousness of someone in a coma. What sort of things do you keep developing without knowledge huh! I will study you forcefully if this goes any further!]

[Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?! So it was the Sekiryuutei who accomplished this?! What sort of odd developments are interrupting this match?!]

The Emperor Belial gave his own insight.

[The issue that concerns me most is the Sekiryuutei's earlier comment regarding the "Seventh Circle of Hell". I'm not sure if I misheard, but I believe I heard him say that he trained himself in that place. Despite thinking this is something that is impossible, I cannot deny that I have been feeling a disgusting feeling from the Sekiryuutei ever since the match started. His aura reeks of that terribly familiar stench. Yet this cannot be. It was said that only a Lucifer could perform the spell necessary to allow access into the Nine Circles. Perhaps someone with Satan-Class power or above could also accomplish it, but they wouldn't know the technique… This is…]

My nerves felt tense at his explanation. Oh shit… Luckily, the announcer cut off the conversation.

[Ah, ah, ah! Who cares about that!? Moreover, some extraordinary news just came into light! The mother of Sairaorg Bael has just awoken from her comaaaaaa! How will he react to this neeeeeeeewws?!]

The announcer says it in an interested voice. As I thought, you're only here for entertainment purposes after all. I looked to Sairaorg. He was completely in shock. But there were tears building up in his eyes. Something I never believed I would see….

"...Mother….."

The intensity had disappeared from his eyes… No….. We can't let it go like this, Sairaorg.

"Sairaorg!"

I called out to Sairaorg who was lost in his head. I pointed my fist at him.

"What are you doing huh?! Come at me!"

He looked to me in confusion.

"Have you forgotten it, Sairaorg?! We are fighting here, for our dreams! Our lives, our hopes, they're all on the line! Rather than being in shock, shouldn't you be coming at me with your all?! Don't you understand it?!"

His eyes began to widen.

"Your mother is watching now! Don't you dare hold back!"

—Tears fell from his eyes as he realized it. His body shook violently. His teeth grinded. And finally power bursted from his body.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

"That's right..! You're right!"

—He looked to me while shedding tears. His eyes regained their intensity, but more than that - they held a comforting light within them.

"I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart..! Hyoudou Issei!"

That's it….. Just like that… That's how it should be….. Fighting with our all….. That's why…..

[Partner.]

Yeah… We're going for it…..

"Sairaorg….."

I held onto my gauntlet gently.

"I hope you don't mind….. If I gather some of my courage as well…."

I took a deep breath. It's time…..

"Oi! All of you watching out there! Listen up!"

I shouted into the sky, at no one in particular. No… I am shouting to all of them… The whole world….

"I am….."

Promotion—

"...Hyoudou Issei!"

— **Queen!**

At that moment, a powerful aura like no other burst out from my body.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

[What's this?! A unbelievable pressure is being released from the body of the Sekiryuutei!? The entire floor beneath him is caving inwards! He's almost sinking in, but his body is levitating! That's unstable! It's certainly shaking the dimension!]

The power bursting forth was unstable. I spoke from within it regardless.

"All of you out there in the world! Hear me now! My name is Hyoudou Issei! I am this Generation's current Sekiryuutei!... I am known by many names!.. Chichiryuutei! Oppai Dragon! God-killer! God-slayer! Red Dragon Emperor! And Welsh Dragon Emperor!… But I will tell you something now!... All of that—! It doesn't matter one bit!"

I could feel the sensation of being ripped apart from the unstable power, but I still continued to let it loose.

 **[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost!]**

"That's because it isn't my name that decides what I am! It's what I do!... There are many of those who fear me now! Many who do not trust my existence! But I will tell you now! That's fine—! Because that won't change what I do! That won't affect my actions! That won't change who I aim to become!— And that won't change who I am! What am I?! I'll tell you what I am—!"

Through all of the uncontrollable power that kept me from opening my eyes and slowly began to tear away at pieces of my armour, I pointed my fist forward.

"I am nothing but a low class commoner who became something even greater! I am the representation of those who earn their strength through hard work and determination—! I am the protector of those innocents who represent the future—!"

... _I, who is about to awaken, am the Sekiryuutei who will pioneer the principle of protection._

"I am the fighter who holds up the dreams and hopes of those caught in despair—! I am the deliverer of judgement to those who are bringing injustice onto those who can't protect themselves—!"

 _I shelter the infinite and uphold the dream._

"I am the guardian of those who are oppressed or harmed by powers they cannot face alone—! I am the Hero to the children who hold the key to the future, Devil and non Devil alike—!"

 _I shall become the Aegis Dragon_ —

"So call me whatever you want! Call me a monster! Call me a God-slayer! Call me a God-killer! Call me a threat! Call me something to fear! Because I am all of those things! But I am all of those only to those bastards in my target sights—! Do you know who?! I am talking to you!"

— _Guardian of the future._

"To those who wrongfully lay their hands upon those weaker than themselves— I am your threat! To those Evil-Gods who abuse their Godly power for nefarious purposes— I am your God-slayer! To those Evil-Gods who believe themselves invincible— I am your God-killer! So call me a monster! Because I am the monster who lives to keep the other monsters at bay! Call me suspicious! Because for those who are in the shadows and have something terrible to hide, I am that suspicion! Call me something to fear! Because to those who fear that they may one day be brought to justice for the pain they have wrought, I am that fear!"

 _And I shall defend you from the intentions of evil, within a sanctuary of shielding flames!_

"I am Hyoudou Issei! I am the [Oppai Dragon] for the children who deserve smiles! The [Aegis Dragon] for the innocent who deserve protection! The [guardian] for those who deserve futures! And the [pillar of hope] that shall preserve the Heavens— No! The pillar of hope that shall preserve the entire world resting on its shouldeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeersss!"

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**_

The intense power from body began to concentrate itself around me. It began forming into a shape. This is it. I pulled my left gauntlet down and held it near my chest. The jewel began to glow a bright green light….. Then slowly but surely, the light began to shift in colour…...

"There are many of those who I wish to repay for what they've done for me… Tannin, my mentor who trained me despite being a failure…. Azazel, my Sensei, and my guardian, who came to my rescue without hesitation….. Sun Wukong, my mentor who showed me that there can be worth in any fighter as long as there is dedication… The children, the ones who smiled brightly and reminded me that we are all equal and the future is what is most important… And finally, the woman I love, the one who brought me out from the darkness and comforted me with a blanket of gentle flames…! That's why! I am going to ask you all to lend me your strength once more!... My mentors—! My Sensei—! My children—! And most of all, my love! Please—! Just once more—!"

I raised my gauntlet into the air above my head as it shines brilliantly in a new beautiful colour...

"Lend me your strength—!"

 _Blue_.

 **"—RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLL!"**

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

.

.

.

.

Flames…. Gentle flames….. I can feel them moving softly against my skin…. Protecting me… Thank you…

[WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTT?! The Sekiryuutei has unleashed a new fooooooooorm!? It's—! It's—! Magnificeeeeeeeeeeeeent!]

[I see! This fool—! He really has changed! The jewels on his armour are no longer a green colour, but a deep sea blue! The sections of his gauntlets and knee armour— they have changed into a more smooth, flat design and now give the impression of being mini shields in the shape of gauntlets! His helmet has changed shape a bit to resemble that of a mechanical monster with armoured teeth and fangs! His tail has split into three and the shape gives it the impression of large mechanical feathers! His clawed feet have changed to give the impression of having sharp talons like a hawk! And his wings—! They're shooting flames— No, they are engulfed in flames!— I see! I understand it now! This guy! This foolish boy of mine! In almost every way, his form is meant to resemble—!]

I unfurled the wings coiled around my body, protecting me from harm. Thank you. I'll take it from here. Thank you— Ravel.

 **[— A Phoenix!]**

 _ **FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!**_

The powerful flames shot out from my wings as they revealed my figure. I am Hyoudou Issei. That's all there is to it.

[This form—! We must name it! As his Sensei I shall take the honour. In that case, this is surely— Since it is a Phoenix the the answer is obvious! "Immortal Dragon of Aegis"! The Dragon which doesn't die and remains as a shield to the hope of the future! Hahahahahahahaha! Can you imagine it? A Sekiryuutei which protects the dreams of the oppressed. What would God say? What will all of the Gods say? Ahahahahahahaha! It seems the boy has truly lost his mind hasn't he! Well, now you have more in common with your dear Sensei! Now hurry up and win! I ain't lending you my strength to stand around!]

Looks like Azazel took the liberty of naming it. "Immortal Dragon of Aegis" huh? Not bad…. But you're right….. This strength, I will be using it now….. Thank you…..

"We are fighting for our dreams! Not just our own dreams, but for all of those like us! That's why! I won't hold back! And you won't either! Will you?!"

[Maximum Jet!]

I launched towards Sairaorg, my wings whistled as I blasted towards him. The sound of Phoenix screech.

"Sairaoooooooooooooooooooooorg!"

I saw his mouth curl into a smile before gritting his teeth into determination that beamed through his teary eyes. He launched straight towards me.

"Sekiryuutei— No! Hyoudou Isseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!"

The moment we reached each other— our clash began.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

[[[[[[Sairaorg, Sairaorg!]]]]]]]

[[[[[[Ise! Ise! Ise! Ise! Ise!]]]]]]]

We used everything we had. Every single attack. Every single technique. No strategy. No cheap moves. No blocking. No dodging. We just took whatever the other gave us.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

We took whatever hit came towards us. We took any blow that reached us and sent one right back. We felt everything. Every emotion. Every dream. Every hope. Every desire. Every fear. Every pain. Every hardship. Every struggle. Every memory. Every loss. Every burden. Every thought. We transmitted it to each other with our fists, and we both received fully.

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

Sairaorg. Thank you. I am grateful that I have met you. I am grateful that we are here today like this. Even though there was pain and loneliness that brought me here, there was surely the same where you came from. The fact that I am able to experience alongside of you, I am grateful. The image of us standing against those struggles, side by side, I am truly grateful.

 _(Thank you, Hyoudou Issei. You have reminded me of what exactly I am reaching for. My path is clear now. The only thing that stands in my way is you. Though you are my greatest obstacle to overcome, if it is for that purpose, it is exactly what makes that struggle so important. And the fact that you stand there so valiantly, blocking my path, it is what makes the struggle such an honour and joy to experience. There is no one else I would rather have standing in my way. I am grateful.)_

Yeah. I know. It is the same for me. Even if I were to lose here, the hurdle that you represent, it means so much more to me than anything I could imagine for the sake of that dream. That is why, I am grateful that my life has reached this point. I am grateful that the painful experience which dreaded me not so long ago, is now a part of who I am. And most of all, I am grateful that you were part of the journey to achieving that dream.

" **Saaaaaaaaaairaooooooooooooooooooooooorg**!"

I readied my fist.

" **Hyoudou Isseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeei**!"

—and so did Sairaorg.

We sent our strikes towards each other simultaneously.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

 **((Thank you)) (Sairaorg) (Hyoudou Issei)**

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!**_

….

….

….

The dust cleared from my sight. Both of our fists had stopped just short of touching each other's chest.

…..

[...Sekiryuutei…...That's enough…. It's fine now…...]

The face of the lion on the armour shed tears as we both stood completely still.

"...Yeah…."

Tears fell from my eyes. Sairaorg…

"I know."

—Had already long lost consciousness.

….

….

"Thank you…"

I softly placed my hands on the back of Sairaorg's head and pulled his body into my shoulder. I embraced him gently. My tears fell silently.

"...It was the greatest fight I've ever had…"

[Sairaorg Bael loses. He retires. This is the end of the game. Rias Gremory Team's victory!]

The final announcement is made and the stadium became filled with the cheers and cries of an audience filled in their hearts with passion.

* * *

 **-Hyoudou Issei-**

When I woke up, there was an unfamiliar ceiling.

"….This place is?"

When I looked around, I understood that I was laying on the bed with bandages on me. Rather than the wounds, I was really exhausted. It seems like there isn't the slightest amount of stamina left in me….. Did I pass out after that?

"Looks like you woke up."

….! A familiar voice! When I looked beside me….. It was Sairaorg wrapped in bandages.

"Sairaorg….. Your bed was beside mine?"

"Coincidently, yes. There should have been spare rooms. Possibly Sirzechs-sama or Viceroy-Azazel matched this room so we can have someone to talk to until we have our stamina recover."

I took notice of the redness under his eyes…

"...Your eyes are red…"

"Heh. Would you find it weak if I said it was from weeping?"

He asked me with a smile. I snorted as began laughing. I smiled brightly at him with painful tears falling from my eyes.

"Yep! You're super weak!"

"...kuh!"

He laughed joyously.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Is that so hahaha! I see, I see. Yes, you're certainly right aren't you?"

We both laughed for no reason. He sighed lightly and sat back in his bed.

"….So I lost."

Sairaorg says that.

"….I'm not sure why, but for whatever reason, this is the first time I feel joy after losing. I was fighting for my dreams wasn't I? Yet I feel such relief in my heart that I cannot find the cause for…. I suppose in have simply lost my mind…."

"Does that mean you aren't going to continue pursuing your dreams?..."

"Hmph. You aren't safe. I will come back for you."

—! Sairaorg says that with a fierce smile…. But…

"Pfft!..."

I tried to stifle my laughter. It was a futile attempt.

"Puhahahahahahahaha!"

"Oy, Oy, I am truly serious. I am coming for you."

I laughed in pure joy. Sairaorg continued threatening me but there was a happy smile on his face….Certainly. It was refreshing.

We both smiled while having our bodies wrapped in bandages. Then a person entered the room.

"Excuse me."

A crimson-haired man. It's Sirzechs-sama.

"Sirzechs-sama."

"Ya. Ise-kun, Sairaorg. It was truly a magnificent fight. I very strongly feel that way, and the other people at the top were all satisfied with it. It was certainly a fight that made me feel hopeful and look forward to the future of both of you."

Sirzechs-sama sits in the chair nearby after giving a positive comment to both of us.

"Now. I have something to tell you Ise-kun. Sairaorg. May I talk to him for a bit?"

"I do not mind…. Do you want me to leave?"

"No. I don't mind. You will not suffer by hearing this."

Sirzechs-sama says it with a serious face.

"Ise-kun. There is talk about a promotion for you."

…..I couldn't understand what he just said. But Sirzechs-sama continues on.

"To say it precisely, there is talk about a promotion for you, Kiba-kun and Akeno-kun. All of you have fended off the attacks of the terrorists. The terror that occurred at the Big-Three-Faction meeting. The terror started by Old-Maou Faction. You also have fended off the God, Loki. This was also decided because of the incident at Kyoto and the splendid fight you had today. Soon the three of you will rise up in ranking. Congratulations. This is an irregular thing, and a rare promotion that happened at this age."

Sirzechs-sama says it with a happy face….

"Huh…?"

That's the only thing I could say. Then I started to understand what he just said.

"Wa..Wa….Wait….! Pro-pro-pro….promotion! I'm getting a promotion!? Eh!? You don't mean "Promotion" as in pawn's promotion right!?"

Sirzechs-sama smiles at my question.

"That's how much you have accomplished. There's still things you lack in, but you are getting a promotion including the possibility you have in the future. Truthfully, I would like to send you to High-Class if I could, since you did defeat an Evil-God but….. it seems that tensions have stirred since your match. Due to some of the things you said….. There are a few of those in our society who can apply those "rules" you gave them to themselves and now have… um, fear because of it. Though they won't admit that is the real reason, it still hinders your chances at that type of promotion for right now. It should be fine in the future though. They are fearful after all. They can't deny you something that long if they fear you."

…..What?...While Sirzechs-sama unloaded all of those complicated issues onto me, Sairaorg then says it to me, who still didn't get a grasp of this situation.

"Take it, Hyoudou Issei. You accomplished things for which you should receive this. It doesn't matter where you were born or came from. You are a man who should become the Hero of the Underworld. The Dragon of Justice maybe? Haha."

….Even if you say that, I… Sirzechs-sama also makes a bitter smile after seeing me confused.

"Um. I will send the proper details to you next time. I want you to get a promotion after receiving the proper courtesy. We still need to decide the location of the stadium and proper details from now. Then I will excuse myself."

Saying that, Maou-sama leaves the room. Sairaorg and I were left in the room. Even now, I think this is still a dream. Because…Because I'm getting a promotion! Well yeah…. It certainly was my dream and it was what I was aiming for. I never thought that something like this will come to me this quickly… Crap! Crap! What should I do?! I don't know what's going on?! I was confused then Sairaorg says to me:

"The promotion is okay, but right now what's important is that girl you mentioned. Phoenix….. Is it the younger sister of those Phenex, Ravel?"

"...Eh?"

I was left silent with what he said. I could most literally feel my face become pale…

…..That….That wasn't part of the dream?... "The thing I needed to admit in my heart"... That was it?... Hahahaha, what?...

…

Oh shit…

…

"Hyoudou Issei?"

"Eh?!"

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Sairaorg.

"E-Eh?! W-What?!"

"...Ah, did you not realize it?..."

"...Ah…..Yeah…...Well...… Now I do…."

Sairaorg laughed.

"Hahahahaha! I see! So that's how it is. I was under the impression that it would've been someone like Rias since our last meetings, but apparently not."

….

….

"Hyoudou Issei?"

"Eh? A-Ah, yeah. Sorry…."

….I…..have changed…

…...

…..…..

".…..Yes…... I do love her."

I said those words without needing to think of it. It felt perfectly natural…..

"Then how about you tell her your feelings? This time directly with only the two of you. You already shouted out that she is the woman you have fallen for in front of all the crowd, right? Or somewhat at least. It can be interpreted in many ways I suppose, since it wasn't a direct confession. Though it sounded like it to anyone who thinks that way. That's why I think it would be best to say it directly right?"

C-Certainly I did…. But I just went with the flow at the stadium! I wasn't even thinking about it! It just— came out, ya know! And then all that other shit happened and just—! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kill meeeeeeeeeee!…... I then spoke out nervously.

"…I…I can have confidence right?"

"If you couldn't, then come to my place. I will give you a cup of coffee to cheer you up and will listen to your story."

"….Sairaorg! Thank you! I…I!"

He's too kind that I started crying. I had a fist fight with this person with our dreams on the line. I thought that I would want to have a drink of tea with him again in the future.

Then someone burst into the room. And old man. Oh? Isn't that the servant who took us to see Sairaorg's mother in the first place with Master?

"Sairaorg-sama!"

"Hm? What is it? Wait, why are you here?"

—! Sairaorg was confused, but I quickly realized it.

"Sairaorg..! Your mother!"

After hearing my words, Sairaorg's words widened. He immediately tried standing up unsteadily!

"Kuh!"

"Sairaorg-sama!"

He winced in pain as he was about to fall— but I caught him and held him up from the side.

"Wha..?"

I said nothing but smiled at him. He smiled before steeling himself and standing up straight.

"Let's go."

"O-Of course."

He said that to his servant while standing up straight. They quickly left the room together, but not before Sairaorg said something right at the door.

"Thank you..."

He left with that…..

….

"Yeah…. Same here…"

* * *

 **Part 8**

 **|Kiba|**

"Yeah, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Xenovia said at as she rubbed her body in bandages. Our entire group was gathered in an infirmary room with the exception of one of our members. The other last male member. The most important member.

We still didn't have the courage to go see him for ourselves yet….

"Yo, brats."

The one who entered the infirmary and caught our attention was none other than our club advisor, Azazel-sensei.

"Good job, all around. You all did well. Gasper."

He looked to Gasper? Gasper tilted his head curiously. Sensei pointed his thumb behind him.

"A certain someone wants to see you."

 **[—?!]**

That certainly had to be…

"...E-Eh?! U-Um…."

"He's waiting in one of the rooms. Go ahead and see him. He's alone."

Gasper glanced all around, at each of us. There wasn't anything we could tell him. We were also confused on what to say. No words came out from our mouths. He looked down to the ground with an unsure expression. After a long pause of silence, he nodded his head in determination.

"...Okay..!"

He followed Sensei out of the room. We glanced at each other hesitantly. However, Buchou immediately stepped forward and walked out. Seeing that, we followed her out.

We ended up being led to a certain infirmary room. Gasper stepped into it before we caught up, but the door was left cracked open slightly. Sensei stopped us.

"You can stay here, but don't make a sound. Don't enter."

…..He gave us those orders with a dead serious attitude. Despite how much it bothered us, we complied….. Peering in through the crack of the door we could see Gasper approach the one who wanted to see him.

…...Ise-kun was sitting up on the side of a bed, facing away from our direction. He patted the spot next to him, signaling for Gasper to sit. Gasper hesitantly sat beside him, with a bit of a gap between them. They sat there in silence for a bit.

…..

"...You did well in the game, Gasper."

Ise-kun spoke. It was a soft and earnest voice… one that I forgotten the sound of… Gasper's body started shaking subtly….

"...Senpai…"

Another silence took the air.

…..

"...You… You truly made me proud…."

Gasper's body hunched over slowly. He continued shaking in place and we could soon hear a low whimpering sound… He was crying…..

"...Senpai…."

"...You tried so hard, didn't you?..."

Gasper only made whimpering noises in response.

"...Uu..."

"...You made this Senpai truly proud….."

I felt something get caught in my throat, making me feel as if I was choking. This sort of scene….

"There isn't a better Kouhai in this world…..that I could ever ask for….."

"Guh—!"

At that point, Gasper made a noise that sounded like pain. A pain in his heart. His body began shaking violently and before we knew it—

"Senpai..!"

He was already crying, but struggling with all of his might to hold back, as if he was a moment from bursting. He then finally began apologizing for that day in the clubroom in chokes of tears the he held back.

"I'm sorry, Senpai!...I didn't know!... I swear, I didn't know, Senpai!... I—!"

That was when the unbelievable happened.

"...I know…."

Ise-kun's body slouched a bit….. No, it was hunching over in a similar way to Gasper previously….. He's…..shaking….

"...I already know that now..."

He spoke in a shaky voice.

"...That's why..!"

—He had begun crying.

"...That's why it hurt to watch..! To hear you say all of those things..! And see you fight so bravely..!"

—I didn't need to see his face, to know that tears were freely streaming out from his eyes.

"..It hurt so much— that I just couldn't bear the pain!"

My mind halted abruptly. Gasper fully burst out into tears.

"...Senpaaaaaaaaaai!"

He weakly lifted his arms as if asking to be hugged, or just holding himself back from hugging onto Ise-kun. But— suddenly, Ise-kun pulled him in and embraced him completely without hesitation. Holding onto him as if he was his own precious child.

"I'm sorry, Gasper..! Please forgive this Senpai for being so stupid..!"

Gasper clutched onto him tightly in response.

"Wwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Seeenpaaaaaaaaaaaaaai~!"

"I'm so sorry, Gasper!... I'm sorry!..."

My hand clasped over my mouth as to avoid making a sound. Tears freely washed down my cheeks.

"Senpai will always cherish you from now on..! So please forgive him for being so stupid..!"

My other hand clutched down at my chest as I felt an intense pain in my heart.

"I'm soowwwwwwwwwwyyy! Senpaaaaaaaaaaai~! I'm s-s-sowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwyy~!"

Gasper began crying in a manner similar to a baby. Ise-kun held onto him tightly with his body hunched over, concealing his face.

"Shut up..! Shut up you idiot..! Don't apologize..! I'm the one who's sorry..! So don't apologize you dummy..!"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! S-Sowwwwy—! Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"I said not to apologize didn't I..! You idiot..! Listen to when your Senpai tells you something..! My little dummy Kouhai..! My precious dummy Kouhai..!"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

I could hear the sound of every teardrop fall onto the ground beneath me. There were many more wet spots surrounding the floor around me. The rest of my group had already long begun crying.

"...Ise…"

Buchou called out quietly, in a weak voice full of pure sadness that broke my heart. She stepped forward to open the door. But—

"—Don't."

The hand of Sensei placed itself before her. His expression was one of a stern warning. As if trying to avoid becoming emotional.

"—Don't be so selfish... Find your own moment."

He said that in an almost cruel manner to Buchou. No, to all of us… Because of that Buchou began crying into her hands sadly. As did we all…. The only image that stuck in my head….. Was the heartwrenching image of Ise-kun and Gasper softly embracing each other…..

 **-Friends-**

Our group stood together silently, waiting in our VIP lounge from before the game. We were already prepared to return home. Sensei separated from us saying that he had something to do. We were just waiting for our last two members.

The air was thick with melancholy and tension. That's because we're not only sad, but also nervous. There is a variety of reasons. One of them happens to be the fact that one of our group members here, is the center of suspicion, Ravel Phenex. She has a nervous but glittery expression as she fidgets in place. Practically all of our group is staring at her. They are most likely thinking about the words spoken during that game…. They want it to be made clear…. They want to see if their suspicions are true, or are nothing but needless worries….. Their hopeful gazes…. Perhaps it is because I am not one of them that I can feel…...I know the truth…

"...Nngh…. Dammit…."

The other cause for tension, was the man tapping his foot on the ground incessantly as he checked his wristwatch. One who isn't from our group. Raiser Phenex stood there with an impatient and almost nervous attitude. There was a magic circle with his family's crest shining on the back of his hand. For some reason, he was waiting here with us.

"Ah, you all."

—Then, we finally heard the voice of that person. We turned around to see him standing there.

"So you were still waiting huh?"

Ise-kun stood there, but with something on his back. No, someone. There was a person he was carrying piggyback style… Ise-kun stood there while holding onto the sleeping Gasper….. A casually friendly smile was on his face…..

—Before any of us could speak, Raiser had already begun growling a bit at Ise-kun.

"Oy, what took you so long? I've been waiting here for ages."

Ise-kun tilted his head curiously.

"Raiser? What's up? Why are you here?"

Raiser clicked his tongue in frustration.

"Tch! 'What's up', is that I have been waiting here for you to arrive so that my mother will stop her nagging..!"

"Eh? Nagging? Wait, you're mother? You mean Lady Phenex?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Raiser displayed the magic circle on the back of his hand.

"She's been pestering me ever since the end of the game. Calling and even trying to communicate through the communication circles so she can reach me in any way. She even contacted Ravel, but only once, and for some reason she's pestering me and not her!"

Ise-kun sweatdropped.

"...Um, sorry?..."

"Yeah, you better be! This is all your fault anyway!"

"...Um, how?"

Raiser smacks his face in annoyance. He turned his hand over and opened his palm, allowing a magic circle to spawn on top of it.

"Just, here."

The magic circle flashed momentarily before revealing a figure. That person, we've seen them before in the clubroom "that day"... Lady Phenex…..

[Raiser, you will answer me when I contact you. I am your mother. I will not tolerate such— Oh. Hello, Sekiryuutei.]

She had a stern gaze and irritated tone which she abruptly lost once noticing Ise-kun in front of her. To which, Raiser simply rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

"Oh, h-hello. Um, good day, Lady Phenex."

Ise-kun greeted her respectfully with a bit of nervousness. However, the demeanor of Lady Phenex was completely different. She spoke in a lighthearted tone with a kind smile on her face, as if she was in a great mood.

[Oh, good day to you dear~ It is so nice to see you again. I hope you do not mind me contacting you so randomly.]

"Eh? No, no, of course not. You can contact me any time."

Lady Phenex nodded her head with a satisfied attitude.

[Thank you very much. In that case, I'd like to say that I thought it was a truly splendid match. The display of your abilities, and the interesting speech of yours, it was all magnificent.]

Ise-kun rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly with a smile.

"Ehehehe. T-Thank you very much, ma'am. Um, sorry about stealing the whole motif of a Phoenix and everything….. It was just one of my main inspirations for a new form so….."

Lady Phenex shook her head.

[Oh no, no, no. If anything we are honoured. I found it truly marvelous to see you in that form. Especially considering it's symbolism. It was a majestic display. I can only feel pride in seeing it.]

I felt the tension become so thick that I choked on nothing.

"I-Is that so? I am glad that you think that way. I was really proud with how that form turned out as well. I thought it was beautiful, in my opinion, so it makes me happy that you were satisfied with it."

[Yes, of course. We are also happy to have seen it. That being said, I also have something I'd like you to ask you.]

"Hm? What is it, ma'am?"

I could feel my nerves tense uncontrollably. Could it be..!? Lady Phenex turned to look at Raiser.

[Raiser, would you please?]

"Nngh! Again with this! Why must I be the one to do it?! This is an issue that you are more concerned with than I! Why not do it yourself?!"

[You are her brother. Did you not promise that day when you regained your courage that you would never again become so pathetic? You said would face any possibility, including _him_ , with strength, did you not? If that is truly the case, then as the only representative of the family that is currently present, you have the duty to ask him yourself, don't you?]

"Ngh—!"

Raiser made a sound of frustration as he kept himself from speaking. After a few seconds of growling and frustration, Raiser groaned in defeat. He asked Ise-kun in a monotone voice with an irritated expression, and averted his eyes.

"...Nn…. Sekiryu—…. Hyoudou Issei…. We…. Ugh. We will be hosting a gathering in celebration for your victory against Bael. Would you care to attend it at Phenex castle?"

 **[—?!]**

Raiser ended up asking something that we didn't expect….. A celebration? It's just a celebration?...

"Eh? Me?! A party for me?! Or, wait, sorry. Um, a party for Gremory, for winning the game?"

Ise-kun asked with confusion. Lady Phenex nodded her head.

[Yes well, of course it will be for the group of Gremory, but you are the main guest. You did win the game for your group after all. Not to mention that your validation points earned during the match were to an unbelievable amount. Only those of pro ranking received as much merits as that. It's never been achieved by a Low-Class Devil before. It surely mainly be because of the overwhelming support from the masses of reincarnated and Low-Class Devils that comprise a majority of the Devil society. You have suddenly become an icon you know? Many seem to have forgotten the idea of "God-killer" and are instead latching to the ideal of the "Sekiryuutei of the people". Or at least those who are the masses think that way. It can still be said that those in high positions are still looking at you with suspicious eyes. Perhaps even fear. Though I can't help but giggle at it.]

Ise-kun became shocked at the news.

"Eh?! Eeeeeeh?! Meee?! No way! I got that many points?! All because of public opinion?! So my image has changed again?! Eeeeeeeh?!"

Lady Phenex giggled at his reaction.

[Ufufufufu. Indeed, that is the way it has turned out. Though, your magnificent displays of power also played a role in it. That is why we'd like to honour you. Ravel explained it to me just prior to the match, but apparently she has become your manager. This makes me happy. That's why, in the same sense that you have won the match, Ravel - who has become your manager, has also gained a great victory by representing you. She will also surely earn merits because of it. That's why, this celebration is in honour of the two of you specifically. It would truly make me happy if you could attend. Will you consider it?]

Ise-kun immediately placed a hand over his chest.

"Yes! Yes, of course! It would be my pleasu— No, it would be my honour! I am truly grateful! Please allow me to attend!"

Lady Phenex giggled at his response again. But this time, there was an obvious joy.

[Ufufufufu~ Of course~ I am truly happy that you have accepted. Thank you for allowing Ravel to become your manager. I am sure she will be in the best care, being by your side.]

"No, no, it's the same here! The fact that Ravel was able to stay by my side all this time— Thank you! I am the one who has been in her care up till now. But from now on, I will personally vow to make sure that she is happy and properly taken care of! That is my promise!"

Ravel's face became red while Raiser groaned with his head in his hand. Lady Phenex responded with absolute joy.

[Oh dear~ Thank you very much~ Truly, you have no idea how delighted I feel to hear that from you, ufufufufu~ Yes, yes. Ravel will surely be in great hands from now on. I entrust her to you fully, Hyoudou Issei-san.]

"O-O-O-Okaa-sama!?"

Ravel shouted in a high pitched voice with extreme embarrassment. Her entire head was releasing smoke. Ise-kun only nodded his head firmly.

"Yes, of course! Thank you for believing in me!"

[Oh it is no problem dear~ Raiser~ Please go ahead and give Hyoudou Issei-san the proper details when the time comes will you?]

"Haaaaah?! Why must it be me that does it?! Ravel can do it herself, she lives in the same estate!"

[Raiser~ That isn't the way a brother should act to their own sibling, now is it, "Onii-sama"~?]

"Onii-sam—!? Mother, you—!?"

[Raaaaiseeer~]

"Geeeeeeeeeh—!"

Raiser growled in frustration before handing a card with Devil letters to Ise-kun.

"Grr! Fine! Here! This is my personal contact information! I will contact you about the details at the proper time!"

"Eh? O-Oh, okay. Thank you…"

"Quiet..!"

It seemed like Raiser wanted to say more but stopped himself and sighed deeply. His body slouched in a depressed manner.

"...How else do you expect me to react?... I didn't think it would happen so soon…. No, wasn't the order supposed to be different anyway? I was wrong the whole time?..."

"...A-Ano~ Raiser-saaaan~?... Moshi, moshi~?..."

Ise-kun tried call out to Raiser who was slumped in a depressed manner. He didn't respond clearly and kept mumbling. Lady Phenex gave her goodbyes.

[Well, with all of that being said, I bid you farewell, Hyoudou Issei-san. We hope to see you at the celebration.]

"Eh? Ah, yes! Of course! Thank you! I will see you then! G-Goodbye!"

With that, the magic circle faded from Raiser's hand. Raiser sighed again with his head down. Then he turned around and left.

"Ah, um, see you later I guess, Raiser!"

"Yes….. Goodbye…"

He left with that.

"...Well then….. Let's go home, right?"

* * *

 _ **Chii!**_

[Station arrival - Lift 3.]

Our gondola arrived at the station we first arrived to before the match. Ise-kun was the first to stand up. He stood up and picked up the body of Gasper who sleeping against his shoulder. He carried him piggyback style and stepped off the lift. We all followed.

"Huuuu~ I'm tired."

He walked in front of our group with Ravel by his side…. But….

"Ise."

He stopped. Buchou had called out to him from beside us. We were all lined up together…... This is the moment….. Ise-kun sighed lightly.

"...Well…..That's time I guess."

He turned to face us. He held a calm expression. In that one moment, I could tell that the girls could no longer hold it. Buchou spoke through her tears.

"Ise—! We—! I—! I—! I—!"

But—

"I know."

—Ise-kun...… had a friendly smile on his face..

"It's alright. —I've already forgiven you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At that moment— every one of those girls from our group threw themselves towards him.

"ISE!"

All in tandem with each other.

"—Gah! Te! Oi! Calm down..! Don't cry..! Wait..! Don't cling onto me, you'll wake up Gasper!"

Ise-kun tried his best to avoid having any of the girls sobbing on him touch Gasper who was on his back, as to avoid waking him from his peaceful sleep. Every one of those girls latched tightly to his form while sobbing uncontrollably, as he desperately kept his back from being meddled with.

After a short while of it, he simply sighed defeatedly.

"Yeah, yeah, alright. I get it. Just try crying quieter will ya? Gasper will seriously wake up otherwise."

He said that with a wry smile. Rossweisse-san breathed a sigh of relief from next to me… I couldn't help but have my heart feel relieved at witnessing the scene as well… Despite how much the girls were crying, it was easy to tell that they were simply pouring out their hearts, and would soon feel an overwhelming joy.

…

…

 _But am I the only one among us that realizes it?..._

—My gaze shifted to the right of the group huddled with Ise-kun…. On that right was a young woman….. The one who accompanied him throughout his entire journey away from us… The one, that during the game, he proclaimed something for….. He…..

….

Perhaps it was because the message itself was vague. [Lend me your strength, my love] followed by a name a few seconds later, in a completely different sentence…. Perhaps it is because it was not a direct confession….. Perhaps it is because that can be interpreted in multiple ways, that you all decide to interpret it as something different… Or perhaps you simply wish not to see it… Perhaps…...you find it much easier to live with, if you were just to chop it all up….as nothing but a misinterpretation…..nothing but a misunderstanding…..

…..Yet, you all seem to fail in realizing…...that that was exactly what landed us in this position in the first place….

…..

—My gaze remained set on the girl at the sidelines. She looked to the man of the group with enchanted eyes. As if completely captivated by his very existence. A soft light glowing in the deep sea blue of her irises, and a pink blemish stuck to her cheeks.

…...

The last thing I looked to was the friendly smile of that man she looked to… A smile that looked like the ones we missed from our past…

…..But somehow...felt as if….it just wasn't the same…..

…..

….Are we all…...just fools?...

* * *

 **-Indra-**

After finishing the commentary for the game I, Azazel, am walking towards the VIP room. I received a call from my subordinate that the "said person" showed himself in the VIP room. VIP rooms are all single rooms and there are many of them in the stadium. It seems like all of them are used for this game. The Old Man Odin is at the VIP room for "Valhalla". Zeus and Poseidon are at the room for "Olympus". All of them are at their designated rooms with their guards. I was walking towards one of the VIP rooms.

And the "said person" came out of the room I was walking towards with his guards. He has a buzz-cut hairstyle and he's wearing circular sunglasses, an aloha shirt and has a jewel around his neck. The "said person" is wearing a rough outfit that wouldn't be worn by someone with an important position… Well I'm not the one who can speak about other people's clothing though. I then spoke to the "said person"... _Śakra_.

"Well if it isn't Śakra-dono. How was the game?"

"Oh? Hey, the fallen-angel brother of justice! It was a smoking hawt match! For the fallen-angel brother who is siding with the current Maou-faction, it was good that your "student" won the match right? The Gremory team. That team has members that surpass common sense. Normal teams won't be able to put up a fight against them."

….He does speak with sarcasm like always. He's a person with ultimate-class power among the entire factions in the world. The Emperor of Heaven. The Warrior-God, who defeated the God-of-Battle, Asura….. There was something I wanted to ask this Emperor-of Heaven. It has something to do with the incident at Kyoto involving the terror done by Hero-faction.

"There is something I want to ask you."

"HAHAHA! What is it fallen-angel brother of justice! If it's me you want, then I will gladly answer."

"….The longinus possessor. You knew about Cao Cao before we did, did you not?"

I received a report from Ise that Son Goku who serves Śakra knew Cao Cao. Yes. This guy knew about Cao Cao since he was a child. He had contacts with the man with the Ultimate holy-spear. Somewhere at the place we didn't know about. Śakra then made a pleasant smile as if he meant something.

"What about it? What will you do? Is there any dissatisfaction if I knew him since he was a brat? Is it because I didn't report it? Or is it….because I had contact with him?"

….Such a cocky thing this bastard says….! He revealed it himself…!

"Indra…..!"

I called out that name with my voice filled with rage. Śakra then smirked.

"HAHAHA! You seriously like to make it entertaining by calling me by that name. Should I call you "Ash Crow" then? Don't make a scary face like that Aza-boy. If you get pissed at something like that, then what God of the Dead, Hades, is doing right now can change the whole map of the factions you know?"

He knows about Hades… Just how much does he know…? Śakra then points his finger at me.

"I will tell you one thing, youngster. All of the factions are saying "Peace" and "Negotiation". But within their mind they are thinking that "Our mythology is the strongest! Other mythologies should just be wiped out, you shit!". The shitty-geezer, Odin, and shitty-old man, Zeus, are the only ones who don't think like that and they are naïve. Though, that Shinto faction has seemingly come around as well for an inexplicable reason. No, HAHA! It surely has to do with the "Aegis boy" doesn't it? Well, no matter. The mentality of the majority is still the same! After all, it's easy to gather the thoughts of humans if the God they believe in doesn't exist! It's common sense to think that other religions can just rot, you know? Just how many Gods do you think exist that fell so low because your religion invaded our territory and took away our believers and lowered the beliefs they had towards us by making us turn into "myths"? You should just look back on each mythology. Gods are beings who are more honest with their grudges and hard feelings than humans, you know?"

…I know that. It's true that there are those who have become honest with the idea of peace, but they are the minority. Even if any of the mythologies and Gods take the official stance of negotiation, we can't tell what they are thinking deep within. No. It's obvious that they are thinking of making their move if they see the chance. But that official position is what is important right now! If the power-balance changes, then the Human World can be destroyed easily…! Then Śakra makes a sigh.

"Well, I will cooperate from the "outside". Ophis and the others are certainly a nuisance."

Ophis and the others, huh. Hey Śakra, is Cao Cao also included in that "others" as well…..?

"Also send this message to that Chichiryuutei— No. I will call him the "Aegis Dragon". Tell that God-killer: [It was a great fight. If you were to become a threat to this World, then I will eliminate you along with your spirit. The ones who can use the name "Heaven" are already enough with us. There are many "protectors" that make you unnecessary. We do not need an "Arbitrator to the Gods". Do not overstep your boundaries, "Justice Dragon"]."

Śakra leaves after saying that.

…. Śakra….Hades…. It looks like this World will still continue to shake. Ophis. The black snakes you are giving gathers powers, it strengthens their powers, it makes them get drunk on their own powers, and is becoming a threat to the World. Your dream is… making the World go into Chaos.

—The image of a certain small red figure standing in the face of overwhelming monstrous beings clouds my sight.

….You fool…

 **END**

* * *

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! 50 FUCKING THOUSAND WORDS RIGHT THERE YOU PIECES OF SHIT. HOW WAS THAT?! WAS THAT WORTH THE WAIT, HUH?! AND IT HASN'T EVEN BEEN A FULL MONTH SINCE THE LAST UPDATE. FUCK ME. I'M FUCKIN CRACKED IN THE HEAD AIN'T I?**

 **Anyway…there's something I kinda want to say. I did a lot of preparation for this chapter, as I do with all [Milestone Chapters]. If you read Red Dragon Of Golden Light then you know what that is, but for those of you who don't know: A milestone chapter is basically just a long ass chapter that happens to have some sort of events/event that is so fucking big and significant that it easily makes the chapter one of the best or simply most important chapters in the series. This was obviously one of those. Because it's so amazing and significant, like literally the one we've all been waiting for. But anyway, I did a lot of preparation for it, like all milestone chapters. That preparation was basically: [Read Volume 10 of the Light Novel 100 times so I know it backwards and upside down] and reread the story that inspired me to ever create this one in the first place, [reread an Indomitable Will by Lionheart021]. Now this is what I want to say: When I created this story I did it with one intention, mainly to inspire but that goes for all my stories. My true main purpose for this story was one thing: [Surpass the legendary Indomitable Will, the best betrayal story there is]. And the reason I mention it is this: ...I fucking did it.**

 **I surpassed [Indomitable Will]. In fact, I long surpassed it. I didn't realize it until I reread it, but, was that really the best betrayal story out there? I mean, don't get me wrong, no hate, all love. That story is still a part of me, but looking back at it, was I really so blinded by my love for it that I didn't realize the glaring flaws about it? My goal was always to surpass that story in terms of writing, and in fact it was one of the stories I wanted to surpass in general for any genre. But looking back at it now, i had already long surpassed it since my first story…. This story had already surpassed it by the first chapter…. Because looking back at it, this story is basically exactly what I intended it to be without even realizing [the better version of Indomitable Will]. This story, in every way, surpasses it. In terms of characters, pacing, writing style, character developments, character interactions, believability, power scaling, presentation… basically everything. I have actually achieved one of the goals I set out for myself as a writer. This ain't me calling the story bad or hating on it in any (I wouldn't be here without that story), but looking at it as a critic that's just how it seems...**

 **Now, this isn't me bragging or boasting about being superior or any stupid shit like that. I'm just having a moment because, the entire purpose I set out to write stores in the first place was to inspire other writers and even readers to come up to my face (metaphorically) and say: [Hey, I love your stories, but guess what! I wanna be a better writer than you! I like your stories but I wanna surpass them and your writing and make way better stuff than you!]. Hell, I could give a fuck if they hated my stories! As long as they're telling me they wanna surpass me then bring it on! I want to hear it! So far I've received one of those messages. A message from a random reader telling me that he is going to become a writer and He will [Surpass my writing and stories altogether]. That one message was all I ever needed. That's why I must my ass writing these insane chapters in my stories. That's why I fuck my sleeping schedule for the purpose of updating. Because hearing that my work inspired someone to try even harder and create greater stories for the community to enjoy, that makes it worth it.**

 **So I actually want to say that I am grateful that I was able to read [Indomitable Will]. I want to thank Lionheart for creating that story. I am glad that story remains as a part of my history on fanfiction. But that's all I have to say about myself. Also go read Indomitable Will, I love it. While you're at it, read Dragon of Bael as well.**

 **Ah, but just because I've "surpassed indomitable Will" doesn't mean I think I'm the best betrayal story. That's still yet to be determined. Long way from now. After all, there may actually be some betrayal story out there that is just fuckin GOLD and I could just be unaware of it. In which case, please tell me which one it is. I want to see it and improve with it while using it as an example. (P.S. Here's praying that Lionheart makes his long awaited return. Don't know if he'll ever come back, but a boy can dream.)**

 **So, what did you guys think? Insane right? I know, I'm insane so of course it transfers to my writing. Please tell me what you all thought. And tell me exactly what you think will happen next. I'm not going to tell you, but I can tell you this much. Some of you had suspicions saying that there might be a gap in time before cannon timeline where original events take place before we get to Volume 11, and some of you got that right. I won't tell you exactly but if you thought Issei wouldn't be satisfied just sitting at home after everything….. well, the Adventures of the Foolish Sekiryuutei show hasn't been cancelled yet, has it?...**

 **Also, what is it with authors giving away all the fucking answers all the time? I saw it as a minor issue in Indomitable Will but it's basically a thing everywhere. Why the fuck do authors just come out and say "Oh here's what's happening detail by detail!" "Oh here's the whole harem list before you get to see anything so you won't be able to genuinely enjoy the character interactions and development instead!"? Like what the fuck lol? I mean, yeah do your own thing, but like why are you ruining the experience? I don't know, just my opinion. Just something I wouldn't personally do. You do you booboo (Wow I have the gay).**

 **Anyway, yeah tell me what you guys thought.**

 **What did you think about the reunion of the ORC and their interactions all throughout the game? What did you think about Issei's interaction with the various Gods? What will Issei's gift from the Gods be? [Becoming a God or God-killer] What does that mean? What did you think about Issei's character throughout the entire chapter? What did you think about Issei's strength compared to cannon (objectively he was stronger than Sairaorg.)? What did you think about the new perfect Queen mode to replace "Cardinal Crimson Promotion", [Immortal Dragon of Aegis]? What did you think about Issei's fight with Sairaorg? Will Issei possibly evolve the other Triaina forms in the future, and if so, what will they be like? Did Gasper deserve that touching scene, or do you think someone else did? Has everything with the ORC really gone back to normal? What will happen with them next?**

 **Last thing I wanna say is that this story has some seriously obvious parallels to [Red Dragon Of Golden Light], my main story (which by the way, I will be updating next, RETURN TO ASGARD BABY!). Like seriously: Red Dragon Of Golden Light? Serious involvement with Norse Gods and mythology, receives a gift from the Gods, Issei goes through a change early on, Issei doesn't have the title of Oppai Dragon but instead something inspirational, Issei has a mentor that he treats like family (Tannin), Issei has a blonde love interest (Asia), gets a female familiar, Issei's begin to take serious effect on the DxD world, He is the "Fool". Then there's A "Fool's" Heart: Serious involvement with Greek Mythology, receiving a gift from the Gods, Issei doesn't have the title of Oppai Dragon but instead something inspirational, Issei goes through a change later on, Issei has a mentor that he treats like family (Azazel), Issei has a blonde love interest, gets a female familiar, Issei's actions begin to take serious effect on the DxD world, and he is the fucking "Fool". So yeah, fuckin obvious parallels. But the most obvious thing they have in common, besides being my best stories, is that they're both based around the idea of "if the DxD universe made a lot more sense" lol.**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty. [P.S. The Duality of Man (new story) will be continuing.]**


	12. A Fool's Heart: Chapter 11: Changes

**Okaaaaay! We are back with this one! The second most requested story for comeback, tying pretty closely with Lone Dragon Emperor. This story blew the fuck up after the last chapter. I'm not surprised. It really was one of the best chapters I've ever written. It's also definitely the longest. Fuckin 50k words. I honestly don't know what mindset of instability you have to be in to fuckin do that. I don't even know what was going through my head. Passion is just another word for insanity, I guess.**

 **Anyway, we are finally back. Now, it's time to get into the juicier stuff. Issei's back home now! Ah, but what does this mean? Cannon timeline won't be going on for a little bit, and even when it does, I'm very confident that original events will be taking place during it. This ain't gonna go exactly like how cannon does. Things are gonna go somewhat different. Especially considering that Issei's actions have taken, and are continuing to take, an effect on the world of DxD.**

 **But for now, Issei's back home. His return will be the primary focus for this one. The dynamics between character relationships are going to get very interesting from here on out.**

 **Let's get right into it.**

* * *

 **-Evil God-**

《Ares. So you still continue to linger in the shadows?》

"Hades. Yes, for now. I was still keeping myself out of Zeus's eye after my "retribution" for interfering with the 'Atlas incident'."

《Retribution? The weapon that Hephaestus created.》

"Yes. Zeus ordered me to give my fair share of power to it, so that it may come out a proper weapon."

《You complied.》

"Of course. It was an order from my father, after all. Besides, I am a God of War. Giving blessings to a weapon is not something that I would consider a "tragic punishment"."

《I see. In that case, what do you plan to do now?》

"Well, originally, I planned to do nothing. However, I have heard some interesting news from the Underworld's "Rating game" broadcast of the battle between Sekiryuutei and he who wields the "Nemean Longinus". Apparently, the spirit of Atlas still sleeps within him."

《Indeed. There is no denying it. Not only is there the power, but I have seen it for myself. The burning gaze in his eyes holds two flames. However, he cannot properly utilise the power. It is much too unstable. It seems that the spirit itself is limiting him so that there is no critical damages, unlike the first time it was used.》

"Yes. Well, all that I was concerned with was the spirit and power itself. If it exists within him, then there is something interesting to be done indeed."

《Hoh? And pray tell what may that be.》

"After the announcement was made, I quickly returned to Olympus to meet with my father and Hephaestus. Despite agreeing to pay retribution, I was still nowhere to be found, because I was hiding in Hades. That's why, upon hearing that information about Atlas' spirit, I brought myself back to Olympus to "fulfill my father's request"."

《You agreed in construction of the weapon once learning of Atlas. So it seems you have something planned, don't you?》

"Heh. Perhaps I do. Something quite amusing, if I were to say. I was very much interested in learning as to whether the "shield" could inadvertently become a "lance", in a sense."

《A "lance", you say? Fafafafa. Yes, watching this newly crowned "Dragon of Aegis" become a "Dragon of raid"— That is interesting. The God of War can also be attributed to being the "God of meddling", by this point.》

"I am an impatient God. Boredom is something I despise. If it is some simple meddling that shall bring me purpose again, then I will partake. I tire of this "age of peace". Atlas bringing Olympus into disarray would have brought me some entertainment. Perhaps the death of a God or two would also do well for my amusement. Unfortunately, that was halted by the Sekiryuutei. However, just as he robbed me of my entertainment, he shall repay me with an even greater form of entertainment. He will show me— We shall see if the "Arbitrator to the Gods" will pass his "judgement" upon the ideals of Evil-Gods he stands to obstruct, or if he will instead lose the "temperament" restricting him from hunting the docile Gods into extinction. —One way or the other, I expect this "Sekiryuutei of justice" to further expand upon the title of [God-slayer]."

* * *

 **Part 1**

[[[[ Wel~coooome! ]]]]

"H-Hello…"

Hello everyone. Hyoudou Issei here. It's been a short while. Maybe a week? Ah, well, it has for me. It's just that I skipped the details of that week after the match with Sairaorg.

But as right now, I am currently gathered with my group, in front of a large, extravagantly designed castle. A familiar castle that I've been to once before. And right in front of this castle, my group— or more accurately, I, have been greeted at the courtyard of this large estate by an ensemble of what looks like hundreds of servants/maids.

That's right. This place, where I have been greeted by practically every servant of the estate— is none other than Phenex castle…

"Welcome, Hyoudou Issei-san."

"..Y-Yes, good day…. Thank you for having me… It is an honour…"

The person I was personally greeted by, along with her husband, was Lady Phenex herself. Accompanied by her husband, Raiser, and even another man I didn't recognize, but assume to be "Ruval Phenex". And greeted by the simultaneous bow of every Phenex servant lined up behind them, I have come dressed nicely, to finally attend the celebration specifically set for Ravel and me.

…..Alright…. Maybe we should head back in time a bit, just so I can give you some backstory to catch up on how I've arrived to this point.

—Well, let's go back to the time shortly after the match with Sairaorg.

* * *

"Haaaaah~ I'm so exhausteeeed."

I let out an unbelievably heavy exhale the moment we appeared in the basement area of my house, that is usually used for teleporting in and out of the estate.

Finally, after two whole months, I'm back home.

"Alright..! I'm so tired, I think I'm gonna knock out."

I gave my arms a quick stretch while holding onto Gasper who was still sleeping on my back.

We've just returned home after the match with Sairaorg. Instead of heading to the Gremory estate as planned, we ended up returning home. Originally, the group was actually going to head there like planned, but they stopped when I said: "Actually, you guys go ahead and do what you gotta do. I'm tired so I think I'm gonna head back home. I gotta unpack my stuff that was transported there anyway. Besides, Gasper is sleeping, so I'll take him back home and let him rest there for a bit."

After I said that, many of the group members ended up changing their minds. Ravel was obviously set on going wherever I was going, so of course she was already by my side when I said that. Starting with Irina, who had joined us after the game, everybody just decided not to go back to Gremory. Even my master, who was supposed to go home, she ended up contacting her parents and telling them she wouldn't be returning. Instead, she would be heading back to the human world, to "our" house.

So that's why, we're all back home now. Our whole group is here, including Kiba and Gasper, since we came straight here.

I stepped forward while holding onto Gasper, planning to head upstairs and put him to bed. Even though this isn't where he lives, it's fine to let him stay here. I don't mind having him sleep over at my house for the day. He's tired, after all. He's earned a good rest.

"I'm gonna go put Gasper down for a rest. After that, I'll go probably unpack my stuff."

I announced that, mainly to Ravel who was beside me. Instead, the first one to answer me was Kiba.

"Ah, I can take him back with me, back to our home, Ise-kun."

Kiba said that while approaching me, seemingly to take Gasper from me. But, I took a step away when he reached out for him.

"Ah, no."

Kiba, or more like everybody, was a bit surprised to see me back off from him defensively. It was something I did without thinking too deeply about.

"Ah, I mean— It's fine. He can stay here for today. He's tired anyway. I don't want him being moved around a lot. And it's only for one day, so having him stay over is no big deal."

Though I said that, I couldn't deny that there was some doubt somewhere in me. Maybe somewhere in my heart. A doubt that, somehow, for whatever reason— I shouldn't necessarily trust anyone with Gasper, for right now, when he's most vulnerable. I mean, I don't distrust anyone from my group. It's not like Kiba would ever do anything bad to Gasper, let alone anyone from our group. But— I don't know. Whatever. I prefer to handle it myself. That's all.

"I-Ise-sama, I can unpack your belongings for you, if you'd like."

Ravel offers me that with an almost embarrassed attitude.

"Ah, no, it's okay. I mean, I can handle it. I don't want to trouble you again, after all this time. Now that I've recovered and returned home, I think I shouldn't be relying on you all the time. If I don't take care of myself, then I will have made no progress, you know?"

Ravel became dejected after hearing that.

"Oh… But…. I feel happiest when Ise-sama relies on me…."

She says it in a small voice, while lowering her head just a bit, and even a tint of red on her cheeks. Ooooooooh..! Dammit! She's so cute, even when she's sad..! Aw, man! How am I supposed to say no to such an adorable expression..!

"W-Well, I mean…. I guess it's okay…. I trust Ravel no matter what so, I mean, it should be fine to just let her handle the little things… So long as we both rely on each other equally, then I'm satisfied too…. You are my manager, after all…. So, I guess, I'll leave it to you..."

I said that while scratching my cheek awkwardly. Ravel brightened up with a delighted smile and nodded her head.

"Yes..! Of course..!"

Up until now, Ravel hadn't smiled so radiantly. She's been acting sheepish ever since the game ended. Avoiding eye contact, peeking at me through the corner of her eyes, watching me from behind, twirling her hair when she talks to me, muttering in a low voice when I ask her questions….

W-Well, it's not like I can blame her…. I did say that in the middle of the game, in front of everybody…. I mean, yes, it was something that could be interpreted in a few ways, thankfully…. But, there are still some programmes and publications from the Underworld that are saying things….. I was able to hear it from Azazel on a call, on our way home. He called me laughing about one of the few programmes that were saying: [Cruel irony: The Sekiryuutei who interfered with Gremory-Phenex engagement, proposes to Phenex daughter?!]...

Most of the outlets are actually reporting on stuff pertaining to the game, especially the majority, which are reporting about "The new Sekiryuutei of justice!" and "The Sekiryuutei of the people!"... Depending on your outlook, one publication can be worse than another. I think, it would probably be worse if more of them were reporting on the thing involving Ravel… Only because it's deathly embarrassing, but luckily, that's not the case…. For the most part…

Also, I just noticed that the atmosphere around me became awkward after my interaction with Ravel. It's been like that since the game too….

Now that my internal problem with Raynare is pretty much resolved, I can say that the main reason it's so awkward like this is because of the girls' feelings towards me…. The way they feel…. Now that I think about it…..

No…. It's obvious how the current situation around me is… But…. I'm not going to address it…. Because it's not my problem. My problems have been resolved. I have more important things to focus on. I see no issues with the current situation. I'm not going to worry myself over things that aren't my fault. Living life by shouldering the burdens of others— living like that, living the way I did— it was just unhealthy. Caring is different from stressing myself out. I can still care just fine, but, if it isn't my fault, then I have no reason to eat at my own conscious for it. I shouldn't blame myself for mistakes that aren't mine. It's okay to realise that I'm the one who's right sometimes.

Like Azazel said, part of being a 'mature adult' is recognising when you're right and when you're wrong. You shouldn't blame yourself if you're not the one who's in the wrong. Self deprecation isn't healthy either. I can be right too. I have the right to feel a certain way too. And if there's one thing I can't deny, it's the way that they all made me feel that day. I was not the one who was wrong for feeling the way I did, they were the ones who were wrong for making me feel that way. Because their actions were not justified. They were understandable, "because we're young", but that doesn't make what they did right. That's why…

...Well, it doesn't bother me that much anymore. I've forgiven them for it. It's not like I'd ever hate or dislike them for something like that. But, in that same sense, I'm not gonna break my back over things I shouldn't.

All of that aside, I'm actually starving, now that I think about it.

"Neh, Ravel. I'm kinda hungry. I'll handle unpacking my stuff myself, so can you make me something?"

As we began walking upstairs (as a group), I asked Ravel that casually. Even at Grigori, she was usually the one who whipped my meals up for me. I did get tired of all the extravagant foods at Grigori (oddly enough), after all. My big room was connected to a kitchen, go figure. So, I just ask her to cook for me whenever I get hungry.

But apparently, that's something weird because everyone in my group was looking at me like I grew horns outta my head. Unlike them, Ravel responded as normally as usual.

"Hm? Of course, Ise-sama. What would you like?"

"Uh, I guess anything is fine."

"Very well. I will make Ise-sama's favourite for today since he worked so hard during the match. Ah, I will also him some of his favourite cake dessert on the side as a reward."

"Aw, hell yeah!"

Yes! Ravel's specialty cake! I love her desserts so much! Thanks to her, cake has practically become my favourite food in general!

Ravel tilted her head though.

"Ah, but, I can also unpack Ise-sama's bags right after."

"Huh? Ah, no, no, you shouldn't. I can't have you making me my favourite foods and then packing my bags on top of that too. I should at least handle the bags myself."

"But I am fine doing both of them. Ise-sama deserves to rest well after his fight."

"Aw, come on. They're just bags. It's no big deal. Let's just meet down the middle and say that I'll handle the bags and you'll handle the food, yeah?"

Though I asked that, Ravel gave me more of a serious attitude. Oh, I know that face… It's that "serious" expression she gives me when she's trying to "advise" me about things. Things mainly related to my safety. Ravel wagged her finger in the air while holding her other hand on her hip, her attitude seemed informative.

"Now, now, Ise-sama. Azazel-sensei and I have already told you enough about pushing yourself. You have just had a rigorous match with Sairaorg-san and your stamina is most likely well depleted. The thing that you should be doing now is resting. That being said, making some food and unpacking some bags is not an arduous task. As your manager, I should have every capability to handle such menial jobs by myself. Especially when you need it most, at times like these. Now, please go lie down and rest. I will have your food shortly."

"Ah…"

I was left speechless after her light "scolding", I guess. Well, you can't even call it a scolding since she wasn't mad at all or acting very sternly. She was just saying things for my own good with an almost motherly or guardian like attitude….

Having nothing to say, I couldn't help but smile wryly.

"Ehehe…. You would really make a good mom, huh, Ravel?…"

Even though I said that in a kind of amused manner, Ravel's entire head exploded red with steam and her eyes turned into spirals.

"H-Hawawawawawawawawawawawawawa?! I-I-I-I-I-Ise-sama?! S-S-Something like that, my heart is not prepared! P-P-Please allow me some time to prepare myself first! At the very least, please wait until we have graduated!?"

"Ah."

Being who I am now— a more matured version of myself who is fully aware of the girls around me, and their feelings, including Ravel— I, of course, realised the implication of what I said and immediately turned red.

 **[—!]**

"J-J-J-J-J-J—! N-No, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it that way! I said it wrong! I worded myself incorrectly! I didn't intend any sort of deeper meaning to that! I was just saying what I was thinking! —Ah! But that doesn't mean I don't think Ravel would be a good mother! I think you'd be a great mother! In fact, it would be awesome to have you as the mother to my childr—"

Naturally, I made it worse.

"—Aaaaaaaaaaaahahahaha! I'll leave the food and unpacking to yooooooou!"

—I immediately turned and sprinted away in embarrassment, while holding onto Gasper. I ran away so fast that there wasn't even a chance for Ravel to respond to me, and I ended up unconsciously taking the stairs up instead of the elevator. I chastised myself in my own mind.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fuuuuuuuuck! Aaaaaaaaaahahaha, I want to die~! Please kill meeeeeeee~! How am I supposed to confess when stuff like this happens?! Sairaooooooooooooooorg! At this rate, my confession is going to faaaaaaaaaaail!

"..Muu… Ise-senpai?.."

Gasper, who was practically bouncing off my back as I comically ran up the stairs, stirred in his sleep a bit.

"Don't worry, Gasper! Nothing to worry about here! Just go back to sleep, hahahahaha!"

Though I was running and laughing like I was dying from embarrassment, Gasper seemingly fell back to sleep after my words. Meanwhile, I was still left frustrated with my failure.

Dammit, the way I am now….. The road to my confession is likely not a long one, but definitely a difficult one….

* * *

 **Part 2**

"Ise-samaaaaa~ Your food is ready~"

While I was sitting down on the side of my bed, with Gasper cutely sleeping in the fetal position in the middle, I heard Ravel calling me from a floor down. Looks like my food is ready.

I got up from my bed and made my way out of my room. Even though I said that I would leave the unpacking to Ravel, I ended up doing it myself anyway. Besides, I really only said it out of embarrassment and trying to get out of the situation. I still feel bad relying on Ravel after coming back supposedly having "recovered". I mean, aren't I supposed to be taking care of her now? I've made my promise, I have to keep it. If there's any promises I gotta keep, it's that one.

I finally made my way downstairs and into the main area of the main floor. Everyone seems to be here. Even Kiba still stuck around, huh. Ah, looks like they noticed me. Uh, I guess it's gonna take a little time before they get used to having me around again. You know, since they keep staring...

Ravel approached me with an apron on.

"Your food is ready, Ise-sama. The cake is baking right now."

"Ah, thanks, Ravel."

Even though I answered normally, Ravel raised a brow at me.

"W-What is it?"

For some reason, she looked like she knew something…. She hummed a little bit before heading towards the stairway.

"Hmm… Well, I will go unpack your belongings now."

"Ah..!"

I was about to call out to Ravel, but I stopped myself. Unfortunately, that was enough to make Ravel sigh and turn back around. She looked at me with a blank face.

"Haah… As I thought, you already unpacked your bags, didn't you, Ise-sama?"

Ah, Ravel was giving me a very "motherly" attitude again…. I scratched the back of my head.

"...Ah, yeah… Sorry..."

As much as I wanted to sound cool by using the excuse that I "still wanted to take care of her" or something, I couldn't. There's Ravel's signature "reading" skill that she's able to use against me. She can always tell if I'm hiding something, or whatever I'm thinking in general. I don't know how.… Ravel sighed again.

"Well, there's no helping it. I suppose I'll just take care of the cake then."

Whew, I'm off the hook. Not like she would scold me or anything, but, I don't like to make Ravel feel any kind of bad.

After that, I went to the large dining table and began eating the beautiful ensemble of food set before me without hesitation. Aaaaaaah~ Ravel's home cooked meals! No matter how many times I have it, it's so good! Thank you very much for this opportunity!

Because of how enthralled I was with my feast, I failed to realise how violently I scarfed down my food.

"Ise-sama. You mustn't eat so rambunctiously."

Ravel lightly reprimanded me while wiping the side of my mouth with a napkin. Ah, it looks like my face was dirty, huh.

"Ah, fowwy (sorry)."

I apologised while having my mouth full, to which Ravel handed me my drink.

"Here you are."

I used the drink to swallow my food smoothly.

"Aah~ so good~ Ravel's cooking really is the best!"

"I'm glad you liked it. I'm happy to make it. Here, there is still some sauce on your lip."

While Ravel wiped my mouth, we heard a ding from the oven.

 _ **Ding!**_

"Ah, that is your cake. Hold on. I'll have it out by the time you've finished your meal. Make sure to keep yourself clean, Ise-sama."

"Yes, ma'am!"

I gave Ravel a playful salute before continuing to eat. I could feel an uncomfortable amount of attention on me. When I looked around, everybody was staring at me from their different places in the living area.

I wiped my mouth and decided to pay no mind to it.

In fact, the rest of the day went on a bit like that.

* * *

After having all of my stuff unpacked, I realised that there were clothes of mine that have to wash. Seeing that I got to keep the black Grigori uniform gifted to me by Azazel, I wanted to wash that too. Problem was that I was wearing it. And that also made me realize not only how dirty my clothes were, but also how dirty I was. I needed a bath. So, of course, I decided to take a bath after my meal and dessert.

"Hey, Ravel. I'm pretty dirty, so I'm gonna head down and take a bath."

I announced that to Ravel who was cleaning up my dishes.

"Hm? Ah, of course, Ise-sama. Even though they should be mostly healed, please be mindful of your wounds. Leave the dishes to me."

"Sor— Ahem. Yeah, thanks."

"Of course."

As much as I wanted to say "sorry", I refrained. No need to say sorry, it's just better to be thankful. I also wanted to say something else after that, but that's something only a person who is in a special relationship would say, ehehe…

Anyway, I quickly made my way to the lower floors where the baths were located. It's been a while since I've taken a bath that wasn't personalised for just one person. Ah, I'm remembering there was that one time Ravel came into the bath with me at Grigori….

Wasting no time after making it into the bath area, I removed my clothing and went to take a bath.

 _ **Sss**_ …

I turned on one of the showerheads to give myself a rinse. After that, I turned it back off and began washing my body.

"Aaah~ Home sweet home. Well, Grigori wasn't bad at all either."

While washing myself, I began thinking back to everything that's happened. Holy shit. Now that I think about it, I went through a lot, huh. 'That day' in the clubroom happened, I went to Grigori, I fought a Lernean Hydra, I fought a Stone Golem, I faced a compilation of unique trials, I learned to tame my perversion a bit, I trained my mind a little bit, I surprisingly became a lot stronger, and most of all, Ravel…

Well, there's not much I could say on her except for…..actually a lot, haha… I could probably talk about her for hours. I could probably think about her for hours. It's so odd, thinking back to what I went through. Even though there was so much hardship and trials, I still don't regret it at all. I feel like I've gained way more than I've lost. I would do it all over again. After all, when I think about what I've gained, I….

"...Ravel…"

After seeing the comforting image in my head, I sighed deeply.

"Haaah…. What should I do?..."

I'm lost. I have no idea how I'm gonna confess. I have no idea where I'm gonna do it, when I'm gonna do it, or how I'm gonna do it. I mean, I have to make it special, right? I can't just do it will nilly. Ravel deserves better than that. It should be like an event or something, right? Something that she'll always remember. Come on, brain! You're creative sometimes, think of something!

Um, well, she's kind of like a princess so maybe something related to fairy tales?! Come on, think, think!

Hnnnnnnnnngghhhh!

"Haaaaaaah!"

I let out a heavy exhale after becoming exhausted from thinking too hard. Looks like there's parts of my brain that have not been trained enough…. Dammit….

Speaking of confessions, I just noticed, but…. The target of my confession has….changed, hasn't it? Before all of this happened, the person that was my original prospect was…..

That was…..

I looked down to the palm of my left hand.

"...Guess I really have changed…"

Every time I think about my previous prospect…. Every time I think about that person who I was yearning for previously….. I keep getting this sympathetic, but nostalgic feeling... How odd…. I don't know how to describe it…. But all I know is that…. The person who I yearn for...is no longer the same….

[Razbliuto.]

While I was lost in my thoughts, Ddraig randomly said that.

Huh? What's up, Ddraig?

[Mm?]

The thing you said, what was that?

[Ah, yes, that. Do not mind it. It is nothing to concern yourself with.]

Um… Okay?

"Weirdo…"

Well, anyway. Thinking back to Ravel again, the way our relationship is has certainly changed from the beginning. Drastically. We've gotten unbelievably close. Probably the closest I've ever been with anyone, honestly. It has to be. There's nobody who knows that many of my secrets. And, there's probably not anybody who knows that much about Ravel as I do. I'm not sure, but I do feel that way, somehow. So our relationship, based on how we act around each other, is….

"...Hehe…. Now that I think about it, Ravel really acts like my wife or something, doesn't she? Ehehehe, just kidding…."

At that moment, I heard splashing from behind me.

 _ **Splash! Splash! Splash!**_

"Huh?"

I turned my head back after hearing multiple splashes. When I looked, I realised that the majority of the girls in my group were gathered in or around the large pool-like bath.

"Ah."

I turned back around after seeing them.

What're they doing here?... They're here to take a bath? All at the same time?... Somehow, I get the distinct feeling this isn't some coincidence….

Regardless, I decided it was none of my business and continued washing my body.

After a few seconds, someone came up to the spot next to me, on my right, and began washing their body as well. It's Koneko-chan.

"..."

She said nothing, of course. To be fair, I didn't even look at her, as I saw no reason to interact. It's a bath so of course we mind our own business. Although, I can't say it's not awkward. The entire atmosphere on this floor feels awkward. I mean, I don't feel awkward since I see no reason to, but i can definitely feel the attitudes of everyone around me being awkward.

"A-Ano…Ise-kun?"

"Hm?"

I heard someone call out to me. When I looked over, there was someone on the spot beside Koneko-chan, further down the right. Ah, it's Irina.

"What's up, Irina?"

Irina held up a wash rag and gave an awkward smile.

"Y-You want me to wash your back?... Ehehehe…"

She asked me that awkwardly. Huh? Wash my back? She's asking me that? Irina of all people? Not sure if she's just messing with me, but Irina's not the one to tease. She is a pure Angel, after all.

"Uh, no thanks. I can wash it myself."

I casually declined her offer, still wondering if it was a serious offer. She gave an equally awkward laugh.

"Ehehe… Yeah, right… I was just joking, ehehe…"

She kind of shrank in her place. Doesn't seem like a joke based on your attitude. Then again, it is weird that you even asked me, since Irina isn't one to do that.

 _ **Shadun!**_

While I was just finished with my awkward interaction with Irina, someone hastily opened the entrance to the bathhouse and ran in.

"I-Ise-sama..! I am here!"

Woah! It's Ravel!

"Ravel..! Why are you here?"

I was surprised to see Ravel come into the bathhouse in a rush. Before she came in, the atmosphere was just slightly awkward, but now it's unbelievably uncomfortable.

"I..!"

She was already naked and wrapped in a towel, with an attitude that seemed like she was preparing herself for something… Could it be…!? Whilst becoming red in the face, Ravel took a deep breath and crossed her arms confidently.

"Ahem! —I have come to fulfill my duty as your manager! T-Therefore, I will wash your back!"

She announces that to me, just as I suspected.

So she did come in here to do that after all! We're doing this again?!

—Wait! My heart's not prepared! I just indirectly confessed and now this?! I'm not ready! Aaaaaaaaaah, but even though I say that, I should be taking responsibility, shouldn't I?! Come on, Hyoudou Issei! You're a man, aren't you?! Can't you take responsibility for your actions?! You can challenge Gods but not charm a woman?! Come on! What was all the confidence training for?! This is the body of the "God-Killing Sekiryuutei", isn't it?! That's the woman you're gunning for, isn't it?! If both of these things are true, then earn some damn guts and do what you gotta do! It's not like you're confessing right here anyway, so just show that you're not a wuss! Come on!

"A-Ahem…"

I cleared my throat, sat up straight, and gathered my confidence.

"R-Right."

While keeping a "cool" posture, I pointed my thumb to my back and asked as formally as I could.

"Ravel, please wash my back."

Aaaaaaah, I said it! Holy shit, was that embarrassing or what! Sometimes acting cool is worse than acting stupid!

Ah, but it worked! Ravel looked surprised for a moment, but then she nodded firmly with a red face.

"Y-Yes, Ise-sama!"

Without hesitation, Ravel ran up to my back and sat down to wash it.

"I-I will begin now..!"

"Yeah."

With that, Ravel began washing my back.

"I-Is it good, Ise-sama?"

"Yeah, thanks."

Even though the atmosphere surrounding me and Ravel was warm, I could feel the atmosphere outside of us to be ice cold. Everyone was staring at us intently. All eyes were on us.

I feel the urge to ask why they are staring at us, but the answer is obvious, isn't it? Rather than being worried about it, I was more focused on keeping my cool while Ravel washed me.

Come on. Stay cool. She's done this before. Don't focus on how everyone is staring at you, just focus on Ravel. She's washing your back. She's using her soft….delicate….beautiful hands…. And she's rubbing them all over my back…. Softly….. Gently….. Soft hands… I've held hands with her before….. It was so calming….. If those hands were to touch me somewhere else….

—I felt the towel resting on my lower half rise up slightly.

(—!)

Woah! Down, boy! Okay! Let's try not to think about that again!

"Ise-sama, I am finished."

"Eh?"

I was snapped out of my suspicious thoughts by Ravel. O-Oh, she's done. Okay then…

"W-W-Would you like me to continue with the front?"

Ravel asked that using her confidence, even though she looked extremely embarrassed. My face went red with her question, but I tried my best to keep calm.

"N-No, thank you. I can handle that myself…. But…"

I brought up my own wash rag with a casual smile, ignoring the redness on my face.

"How about I wash Ravel's back? Since you washed mine, I'd like to wash yours too…"

Ravel waved her hands frantically in embarrassment.

"E-Eh?! N-N-No! That's alright!— No, what I mean is..! Just this much physical contact is enough—! I am satisfied with this—! Ise-sama doesn't have to! I am fine doing it myself..! So Ise-sama doesn't have to, if he doesn't want to..!"

I "don't have to if I don't want to"? But I do want to! I seriously do! There's nothing more that I want to do than wash Ravel's back and make contact with her soft skin! I just can't say it out loud because I'm a wuss!

Come on, Hyoudou Issei! Remember what your sensei taught you! [If you can't express your confidence in your words, then show it in your actions]! In other words, [take the initiative, shithead!]

"Ravel..!"

"Y-Yes?!"

Ravel flinched at my call. I removed myself from my place and left it open for Ravel to sit on.

"Please let me wash your back..!"

I asked that seriously, as if it was a life or death situation. Ravel's head burned up red. Her eyes darted around the entire bathhouse, almost like she was worried about what the others would think. But, after a few seconds, she vigorously nodded her head.

"Y-Yes, of course, go ahead!"

She hopped into my previous spot with a stiff posture. Ehehe…. It's obvious how terribly nervous she is. Although, that is one of her cute points.

"Okay, I'm going to start."

"Y-Y-Yes…"

While preparing myself mentally, I began washing Ravel's back. I could literally feel every pupil focused on me. Or rather, the two of us, intently.

Aaaah, Ravel's skin is so soft…. It's hard not to get….hard, when touching it…. Or more like, it's impossible. I can actually feel it right now. I can feel little Issei physically betraying me from under my towel. Don't do this to me, man. Come on, we go way back, don't we? Don't turn your back on me now…

"Are?"

While I washing Ravel's back, I could feel like one of the two girls on our right was staring closely at me. They are.

Irina and Koneko-chan were both staring at me. I could see it clearly from my peripheral vision. But, the place their eyes are directed towards is…..

(—!)

Oh no! The towel on my lower half has an obviously pronounced shape under it! It looks like the towel is being lifted up slightly! No, mini Issei! Why are you doing this to me?! Is this payback for all of the rough treatment I've given you over the years?! This is a cruel punishment!

It's okay, Issei! Just don't look at them! Don't make eye contact! Pretend it isn't there! If you do, I'm sure it'll go away!... I hope…..

"S-So, Ise. It looks like you're washing backs now? If so, then I'd like to have my turn next, if you don't mind."

Hm? Out of nowhere, my master, Rias, sat down in the spot to the left of us. I noticed just a bit of hesitation when she did it, but, more than that— hey, isn't she acting normal again? That sounded a lot like something the usual Rias would say. Ah, that's right. I call her Rias now. Considering that I no longer have a fear of being hated for it, I've decided to call her by name. I mean, if they didn't hate me for everything that happened already, which wasn't even my fault anyway, then why would she hate me for calling her by name now? Even if she does….. Well, what can you do?...

...Anyway, I only call her by name in personal reference to her. Out loud, I'd rather call her "master", since it's more proper to refer to her that way. And I'll call her "Buchou" only at school, from now on.

Anyway, though I can tell that there is still a subtle awkwardness to her attitude, she seems to be acting fairly normal. Speaking of "acting normal"...

"Ara, ara, Rias. That's not how you should ask. You should offer to wash his back first, like Ravel-chan. Ise-kun, maybe I should wash your back next time, and afterward you'll wash mine? Ufufufu."

Oh! Akeno-chan also came up to the side next to Rias and sat down while saying that. Looks like she's back to normal too. Guess it took a little bit of time before they could readjust, huh. Well, everything's back to the way it was, I guess.

…..Almost everything….

—Ahem. I shook off my thoughts and gave them a casual smile.

"Ahahaha. Thanks, Akeno-chan. But that's alright. You don't have to worry about that. I can wash my body myself."

When I said, all of the girls around us looked at me dubiously. They looked at me like I was not only saying weird things, but also acting weird as well. What? Is it because I'm washing Ravel's back after letting her wash mine? That's because she's Ravel, you know. We're used to it, at this point. Even though we've only done it once, it feels more like we're so close that we have done it a couple times before.

Akeno-chan was the first to point it out to me.

"Ara, Ise-kun. "Akeno-chan"? Is that possibly your new nickname for me?"

Akeno-chan smiled with her hand against her cheek. Nickname? No, well, it's not really a nickname…

"Ah, sorry. That was disrespectful, wasn't it? You are my senpai, so I guess it should be "Akeno-san" after all."

Even though I said that, Akeno-chan smiled and shook her head.

"No, no, it's fine. In fact, I'm flattered. I get to have my own personal nickname from Ise. I'm so happy~!"

Akeno-chan had a glowing expression as if she was truly delighted. Oh, so that made her happy? I guess that makes sense. It must make her feel special. Well, to be honest, the reason I've been calling her that is because of Barakiel-san, her father.

Ever since I started having conversations with him, he would always tell me stories of Akeno-chan as a child, of the past. He would call her "Akeno-chan" while telling those stories, as if he was referring to a baby girl. Well, to be fair, he was. However, because of that, I also ended up being caught up in that trend. Since we would talk about it a lot, and I would ask him lots of questions regarding it, I also ended up calling her "Akeno-chan" over and over again. Next thing you know, I became even more accustomed to it than the old way. Maybe because I wasn't interacting with her for a couple months, and there was a disconnection, but that's how it ended up.

Huh. So I was calling her that even now? I must have been doing it without noticing then. Well, it feels right to call her that, for some reason.

"Ise…. Y-You may also call me by a nickname, if you like, you know…."

Huh? Rias said that while washing her hair sheepishly. A nickname for Rias? I scratched my cheek with a raised brow.

"No, well, when we're at home I can just call you "Rias", right?"

—At that moment, it felt like the atmosphere froze into thick ice, and subsequently cracked.

"...I….Ise…. What…. What did you just say?..."

Rias was looking at me with the widest eyes. Everyone else around was giving me similar expressions of shock and awe. What? What did I do?

"Ise-kun….he just…"

"Ise-senpai…"

"Ise-kun…"

The other 3 girls were whispering with some sort of surprise. Despite becoming more knowledgeable about these things, I still don't understand the situation. What's going on?

"Ise…. I'm so happy…. Finally, you…."

Rias was covering her mouth as tears fell from her eyes. Tears of joy? What? I don't understand. Why is she crying? Did I do something "significant" or "profound"?

Not comprehending the current atmosphere, I whispered into Ravel's shoulder.

"Ano, Ravel-san~... I'm quite confused, would you kindly fill me in about this situation~?"

Ravel had a conflicted expression on her face, as if she knew something, but didn't know whether she should tell me or not.

"Ise-sama…. This is…."

She only muttered to herself. What? It's something she debates telling me about? No way. Ravel tells me everything. If she's not telling me something, it's probably for my own good. But, wouldn't this be better for me to know?

….Look, I understand that she has feelings for me, I think. That's something…. It takes a lot to admit that, but Azazel and I worked on it a lot. I know. I understand it now. That idea is clear in my head. Even so, this doesn't make sense. Why is she so happy just about me saying her name? Because it makes it feel like we're closer? I mean, I guess I can understand that, but to cry tears of joy over it?...

Moreover, "finally"? What does she mean "finally"? At first, I called her "Buchou" because she instructed me to, but as time passed it became sort of like a "excuse" for me and my trauma. But, that's my problem. What does that have to do with her? She's so happy that I overcame my trauma that she cries? That seems a little too far fetched. She didn't even know about my trauma, right? So, what the hell? She's this happy that I said her name, but why?

What the fuck? I seriously don't get it. All I did was say her name. Why does It matter so much to her that I—

….

That was when it all hit me. All at once, the pieces began to fall together. My memories brought the mystery to its conclusion.

 _("Yet, I am still called "Buchou"…")_

 _("I want someone to love me for "Rias". Not for "Rias Gremory" of the Gremory household. Nor as the High-Class archduchess. Just Rias.")_

 _("I am the one who is the furthest behind…")_

 _("_ — _Baka!")_

 _("Even now..! You would still call the woman you are about to make love to "Buchou"..!")_

 _("Ise…. What am I to you?")_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…

I slowly picked myself up from my spot without speaking.

"...Ise-sama?"

I handed Ravel the wash rag I was using to wash her.

"...I'm sorry, Ravel. I'm done, so I'll be heading out now…."

That was all I said before turning around and walking away.

"Eh? I-Ise-sama?"

I didn't acknowledge her confusion and simply made my way out of the bathhouse, ignoring all of the others on the way out.

….

—Around 10 minutes passed since then. I was in my room again. Gasper still turned out to be sleeping here. It's only been a couple hours since we've returned home, so it's fine to let him sleep here. It's looking more like he'll even end up staying over, since it is already late at night. But, I was less concerned with him and more concerned with myself. Or rather, with the new epiphany that has become apparent to me.

…...That's what it was?...

All of this time… This whole situation….. All of that mental and emotional turmoil that I experienced…. All of the hardships I faced… My struggles…... Everything… All of it… It was all because…. I didn't say her name….

"...Hah….Haah…."

I placed my hand on one of the couches in my room to balance myself, and held my head in my other hand. I felt lightheaded. I felt out of breath. And most of all, I felt like I was gradually losing my mind.

—Many thoughts began clashing within my mind.

Ą̶̗̜́r̵̺̠̀̆͝ė̸̡̜̞̈͘ ̷̩͆̈y̴͉̍o̵̢̻̓ǘ̶̺̞̪̐̀ ̷̝̯̒̋f̶̻̫̂ṵ̷̢͆ͅc̴̦̙̼̽̈́͋k̴͖̮̥͑̇̎i̷̗̮̓̋n̷̨̧̐̐g̶̛̳̃ ̴̨͔̻̋͛̊k̴̛̩͓i̵̹͝d̶̻̾͒̾d̴̖̤͊̑̋ï̴̙͕̑̚ͅn̵̳̓̈́g̵̱̗̎̈́̔ ̴̩͍͛m̴̛͓e̸̘̱͛͊̀͜?̶̧͈͖͗̈́́ ̴̤͠E̷̍ͅv̶̡̎e̴̛͕̾ŗ̷͖̦̍̉̋y̶͙̠̦͐ẗ̶́̐̈́͜h̶̡̾i̶͍͕͋̈́n̵̩͋̌̚͜g̵̫̯̉̕ ̸̗̞̍̿̋Į̵̝͒̚͘ ̷̡͖͝ͅw̶͖̻͌̎͠e̵̞͒̽̚n̶̥͕̋̿ẗ̴̨͎̻̇̕ ̴̢̖̘̑͝t̵̙͓͂h̶̦̠̀̍͠r̶̛͎̀̀o̶͓͕͕̓u̴̻͊̚ǧ̵͔h̷̖͋͐͘.̸̡̊̉̿ͅ ̵͚̑Ă̸͎̜͍ḽ̸̂͂͝l̵̹̮̥̀̀̑ ̷̻̏̑ò̸̖̽f̶̡̥̏ ̵̝̇̈́m̷̲̔y̷̛͈̰̪ ̶͎̭͋͒s̶͔͌̒t̶̜͂̓ȑ̸̳̕ǔ̷̲̳ǧ̷̜̳̐̓ĝ̷̣́ĺ̶̫̲ë̵̩͕͚̂s̵̡̠̘͘.̷̧̘̎͝ ̵̹͖̆͗̑Ý̶̪̊̕o̶͓͓͋ụ̵̆̋͝ ̶̜̔̏̎i̵̧̇̊̍ͅg̸̘̜̣͗̋n̵̡̎o̵̫͊͝r̴̢̯̊͌e̶̟̫̿d̸̤̒ ̴̮̏̈͆m̸̧̾̔͘y̶̬̗̎̔̈́ ̷̡̩̈͝t̵̲̼̀r̶̡͍͌a̴̧̧͖͗ủ̷ͅm̸̙̒ȁ̴̼͓̀͑.̵̞͐̽ ̵̰̈̚͜͠Y̵̰̪̽͛ö̴͖̼́͛u̴̧̫͌͝ ̶̢̛͂̒r̸͎̹͌̏ë̶̯́͜f̴̣̫̠̔́̎ù̷̢͈͕̇s̵̪̒͘e̵͓̤̋̉͐d̵͖̔ ̷͍̓͝ͅͅt̷͔̫̋͝͝o̶̳̓ ̵̹͗̀̿s̶̥͔͆̍ẹ̸̿ë̵͓͠ ̸͚̓̋͑à̸͍̟̺n̶̡͙̙̈́̊ẏ̷̫̈ò̵̻͓̕n̸̡̙͇͑̆͛e̷̩̺̺̓͑̾ ̷̛͙̦̞̀͋b̵͖̈́̈́̕ẻ̵̘s̸͉͛͝ị̶̾͛͒d̶͓͇̰̈́e̴͎̠̼̊́ṡ̷̫̀͜ ̶͙̮͈̽̈̍y̸̗͓̬̌͐o̵͚̩͆u̶̟̥͚͐͊͂r̶̖͈̻̐ŝ̵͓̩͙è̵͉̙̮̾l̴̮̈́̌v̶̯̬̝́̂̀e̸̦̭͙̓̏͝s̸̟̞̈́̄͝.̴͔̿̎ ̸̜̼̌Ỵ̸̜̂o̷̱͊̀u̸̦̩̎̀̂ ̶̹͊p̸̡͆̎̄u̴͕̦͙̒̆t̵̹̰͖̅̀̀ ̸̭̠͕̍̋ṃ̵̠̈́e̸̳͉̔́̍ ̷̟͇͗ͅẗ̶͙͙̇h̷̹͚͙̑̓r̶̪̹̐̀ȯ̵̖́́u̵̹͘g̵̭̃̓͠h̶͉̃͑ ̸̭͇̥̎̆͆å̵̧̗̑l̶̻̖̯̊l̷̨̀ ̵͇̗͉̔ȏ̸̢̠̔̚f̷̨͔̠̿ ̶̦̄̈́ť̶͔h̸̨̪͑̂́ã̴̞̗t̶̰̊̈́ͅ.̵͔̘̗͐ ̶̠̇Ā̸͍l̶̥̘̏͘̕ͅĺ̵̡͉̱ ̴͎̘͋b̶̩̰̹̀e̶̛͖c̶̘̋͝a̸̞͈̹͋u̷͎̓̈s̴͈̰̊̎͘ȩ̶̭̓ ̵̨̈́I̵͙̘̰̽̈ ̷͔͈̅̕d̸͚͔̔i̵̹͇͌̑d̷̢͈̎̐ǹ̶̨̑'̴̝̫̆ṱ̶͖̗́́ ̵̤̦̍̔ș̵͖̃͆̂ḁ̸̒y̴̧͕͙̎̃͝ ̸̭̄̈̂y̶̻̞̲̽̾̂ǫ̵̠̮̎ů̶̬̀͘r̸̡̼̝͛ ̴̡̛̤̥̐n̶̜̎a̷̳͔̋m̴̮͎̣͊̌ȩ̸̳̫̓?̵̛̹̳͛̊ ̷̜̀

T̵̻̉̃̈́ḩ̵̀̕ȋ̵̞̺̉̈́͜s̸͔̆̈́ ̵̹̌i̸̛̥͚̋s̵̠̩͖̿n̴̝̐̈́'̸̛̖͖̩ṭ̴̋ ̷̨̒f̶̹̺͉͗̊a̴̧̛̬͛͌i̷͓̐͐̀r̸̛͈̈́.̶̭͒͜ ̸̍͜R̶̭̾̂ā̶͔̼̈̄v̶̱͗͐͝ȩ̶͚̮̔̂̄ļ̶̣̲̿͋̚,̷̥̊͒̿ ̴̺̠͂̌t̵̙̐̐h̸̲̍i̷͈̩̎̔̕s̷̡͈̐ ̴͇̌̈́͊ï̶̡̨ͅs̵̡͕̀̾͜n̴͎̻͐̇'̶̫̽̊͘t̸̝̙̾͠ ̴̯͚̏f̶͈̦͙̎a̸̛̞̝̮͑̕ḯ̶̺̥̩̽ŗ̷̬̲̊̄̕.̶̤̪̯͋͒ ̷̡̐T̸̡͚̟̓̕h̵͈̹͉̀ë̸̡̥̙́͐ý̶̯̹ͅ ̷̥̄̋̂p̶̦̀u̸͈̍ͅt̵̗̀̋ ̸̗͊̚̕m̵̰͎͝e̴͍̻̔ ̵̭̓̽ẗ̸̝́ͅh̷̢͈̿ŕ̴̖̜̝̒o̷̞̯͂̓̅ͅŭ̴͖̝͂g̷̜̮̬̽͗͆h̷̛̤ ̷̡̰̳̀̅̐t̷̖̪͋̏ḫ̵̇̀̀i̸̤̺͎͒͘ş̵̹̓ ̸̦̐̓͘b̵͓͕̓̚̚ͅé̸̘̩c̵̮̩̥̈́͛a̶̡͕͛̓̚u̸̙̍̋̾s̵͚̠̞̀̆ḛ̵̡͍̈́͛͌ ̴̮́o̴͈̞̓f̴̡͔̀̒̕ ̵͚̀̓ẗ̵̝͈̳́͋̎h̸̞̏̾â̶̞̪̝͊̚t̴̖̗̿͒.̷̹̻̉ ̴̧̛̮͎͆͝Ó̶͙͘v̵̧̢̲̇ē̵̖̤̃͜͝ṛ̸͖̥̋͆̂ ̸̡̣̋̈́s̸̩͚̿̀̈͜ų̵̭̝̀́c̶̢̱͋̀ḥ̷̭̓ ̴̢̼̭̆ã̴̫̇ ̴̛̤̫̃̾s̷̛̰̥̚m̶̬̽ã̶͖̟̲͋ĺ̷̙̲ͅl̸̥̬̀̐,̴̥̙͚̓ ̶̪͛̓s̴͉̪̙̈́͝t̸̩͛ư̴̳̘̈́p̵̖̑̐̚ḯ̸͙͝ď̷̡̮̏͠ ̵͍̓ḑ̸͇̔͌ȅ̶̢̱͍̉t̷͙͔̪̅̕͘à̵͕̺̀̄i̵̫̳̤̍̇͝ľ̷̖̯̐.̶̰̀̓ ̷̧̄͒̀R̷̹̮̭̾ḙ̷̡̈f̶̝̲͙̄u̶͖̯͐̾s̵͙̻̋͝į̸̤͐̉ͅn̷̖̓̏ģ̴̳̙̏̓ ̸̭̆͋t̸͚̘̔ͅö̵̩́ ̸̤͖̻̿͝s̸̛͉͎̗e̸̯͊e̴͎͖͂ ̸͚̥̖̔m̶͔̋ỳ̴̮̄͛ ̶̡̳͂͊̎t̶̹͓̆͝r̷̢̄̎ȧ̴͉͆̽ü̴̫m̴̢̝͋̾̂a̴̰̬̘̎͒̃,̸͖͔͐̋̉ ̵͍͆ņ̶̤̝̈́̾̏ò̸̧͓͈ț̵͆̂ ̵̧̩̹͌̏̀c̸͎̪̈̾͘͜o̶͈̮͛̽͝ņ̵̈́̅̚s̵͓̋̊͝i̶̥̱̿̂d̸̡̞̋̃ê̴̩ṙ̵̖͗i̴̛̗̘͌́ǹ̶̦̝ͅg̴̲͂ ̴̧͍̝̈͐m̶̨̒ͅy̵̮̯̔ ̵̝̙̙̈͝s̸͓̼̋̓ẗ̸̨̬́̔r̸̋̆̌͜u̸̞͒ḡ̶̬̕g̸̺̳͑̿l̸̲̟͌͗ĕ̴̜̘͇̇ś̸̘̍,̶̜͌ ̵͈̎a̴̟͗͋̍ǹ̵͖̺̮̋͑ḋ̶̘̽͝ ̸̯̲͈͒̔̆b̷̤͇̍͘ẽ̶͖̩c̸̠̥̅ǫ̶̥͚͗̓̓m̵̦̱̂i̴͕͈͂̔n̸̡̆̆g̸̘͗͂̚ ̷̛̥̹d̴͙̔͌̎r̴̛̰̤͆ä̵̙̯̦́̀̿m̷̭͂͝a̶͓̭̓ṫ̷̨̫̗̽͗i̸̘̩̐c̷̻̭̈ ̴̟̓̔̑ö̶̥̹́v̵̡̟̦̋̔e̴̖̖̜̓r̶̠͚͙̈́͋ ̵̟̀a̶̫̲͒̓͘ ̷̭̗͒̽ṱ̴̇ḯ̶̧ṯ̷̝̓l̸͙̂e̴̱͈͆͋͊.̷͍͚̱̋͑͠ ̸͔̫̑̆E̵̠͐v̵̨̖̘̓e̴̮̗̍̕ṇ̷̉ ̵̜̼͐͜t̸̳͚̘͝ḧ̴̝͉̍ö̶̢̳͖̋̚u̴͚̭̽͗́g̶̹͑̃h̷͍̔̇͛ ̴̘̣̿̎͘Ị̴̢̨͐̆̍ ̸̛̀̑ͅh̶̻̄̾ā̶̼͛d̷͖̪̾͋ ̷͉͕͂̊͝t̵̡̀r̸̡͓̯̎̅͐a̵̱͘u̸̢̪̒̇͂͜m̶͍͕̫̒a̸͕͖̍͆͊.̸̉͜

Í̴̙̾t̵͍̘̊̓ͅ'̷̜͚͂͗̕s̵̡̞̍͜ ̷̮̗͑ͅṋ̵̫̏̕o̸̧͊t̵̡̛̐̕ ̷̯͐f̷̧̤͚͗á̸̧̮̳͝ȋ̴͕̼͖̚r̷̡̽̃.̷͕͌͋̎ ̵̥̅͠I̸̖͎̣͊̅͝ṯ̴̫̩̈́̆'̴̨̧̉͋s̵̝͝ ̸̥̔̉͂n̸̠̕ơ̴͚t̸̘̬͊̕͝ ̸̨̮͍͐̏̚f̶̦͌́̅ä̷̘͚́͛ị̷̏͘͝r̷̢̼̞͆̈́.̵̢̛̻͓͒͝ ̴̺̖̥͋̋̚Ì̷̢͙͕ẗ̶̜̗͈͠'̶̫̼̩̑̀̀s̵̳̝̜̍͆ ̶̡͈̰̍͝n̶̛̫̯͆o̸̩͉̊́̊ț̵̡͍̈́̌ ̸͖̝̍f̶͈̂͂͠ȁ̴̯̲͚i̸̛̲ṟ̸̩͑̍.̶͔̎͂́ ̵̼̀Į̷̙̙͛ẗ̵̲͕̩́́͠'̴͎͑ͅs̸̜͉͌̏̆ ̴̢͈̹͊̕n̵̫͘o̷̟̐̔̚ṱ̴͚͋̽ ̷̟̈́͒f̸͈͘â̷̤͒̚ì̸̞̰́r̵͚͗͒ͅ.̴̟̳́̂͋͜ ̴͔̙͌̑͗Í̷͎̣ẗ̶̞͕̅̕͜'̴͎̥́͘s̷̘̖̓ ̸̰͇̀̕͠ ̸̱̙̥̌ǹ̵̺̦̔̂ǒ̴̢t̶̙̪̐̀͛ ̴͓̰̃f̶̛̲̊̂a̷̼̒̀i̵͕̲̒̎r̸̗̳̃.̴͈̋́ ̵̙̏́I̸̬̯̤͆̀t̵̤͒'̸̛͖͆s̵̨̼̒ ̶͔̂͐̈ǹ̸͚̼o̴͕͌̾t̷͍̲͌̃ ̶̠̱̮̑̑̄f̵͕̯͈̄à̷̄̚͜ḯ̵̭͍̟̇̒ṛ̵͖͗͛͌.̸̛̳͈͎ ̶̗̐̏̋Ị̵̟̝̲̒̾̎͜ţ̵͚̳̠̺͕̥̐̈'̴̨͕͕͕̯͈̫̓͐̂͌̚̚s̶̛͈̱͔̄ ̷̧̥̥̪͚̭̰̀͘n̴̨̜̖̻̝͂͂̈̈ô̸̢̡̳̩̖͉̥ț̵̱͇̘͗̏̀̌ ̸̡̻̤͙̭̖͇̇͆̐͛̎f̵̢̗̬͍̥̖͚̔̑̅̏̅̚ả̵̻̼̔͛̽̽î̷̘̓̏̂ŕ̵͇͔͋̍͛͝ ̷̢̮̫̪͕̫̇̈́͜I̶̻̙͛̂͊̕͝t̷̢̝̱̉̊͝'̶͓̲̣͆̊̐̆͋̕ͅs̸̤̟̺̬͛̈́̽ ̷̡̼̪̮̄́͋̀̂̚͠n̷͇̜͌ò̷̰̗̺̞̤̣̅̂̒̔́͘ͅt̵̨̢̞͖͖̝͒̽̑̑̿͜ ̶̥͎̝̒̌f̸̱̪̥̟̐͗̄̍̂̓ạ̸̗͈͔̳̈́̊̄͗͘͜i̸͍͇͇̞̾ṟ̵̝̭̳̦͊͝ ̴̢̙͚̺̱̙̈̀̎͗̀͝I̵̢̛̤͓̦̥͂̅̐͗̋̕͜t̶̫̐̎͆́͊͑'̷̳̓̎̃ṡ̸͇͛̂̍͜͝ ̴̛̥̯̀̃̌͘͘͠ͅn̸͈͖̥͚͒̍̉͠o̴̗̲̲̩̘͖̐̿̍̕ť̵̰̱̻̋ ̵̝̖̤̦͖̫̌̎͐̅ͅf̵̳̦̱̣̬̌͝a̶̛͙͇̳͋̇͝ḯ̸̩̊̓̐ŗ̶̣̙̥̪̅̍̽̽ ̷̻̞̒͗̌̊͑̈́͆Ỉ̴̙͚̰̜t̸̰͕͙͇̣͛͊'̴̥̿͒̌̃s̸̨̝̼̀̽̕͘ ̶̜̯̟͚̼̤̇͗͋́̾̐n̶͍̹̥̈́̌̏̌͜͜ö̶̧͍́̕͘ṱ̵̱͂̽͌ ̵͓̪͝ͅf̵̢̛̬͕̙̫̽̉͋͑͠a̵̧̳̞̦͍͙̹̽̃͑͛̉̀̚ȉ̶̬͔̦͎̊̎r̷̡͖͕͍̲̓̓͆ ̷̼͉̬̭̗͚͎̊̅̄̏̔͠Ĭ̸̯͓̪̯̔̐̉̃̃̕ṫ̵̢̤͇͉̭̯̘̌̆́̉'̴̤͒̉̅̍́̃ş̵̛͕͖͐͊̌̈́̈́̅ ̵̢̲͕͋͜ ̴͉͚͎̭͔̹̑̅̆ͅn̸͈̤̄͑o̷̢͋̓ͅt̷̨͎͎͓̻̻̩͂ ̴̡̘̥̋̇̕͝f̸͙̳͖̩́̐̿͗á̵̰̙͉̝̰̤̦̆͗͊̅i̴̖͗ŗ̴̼̻̼̀͒̾.̵̯̙̥̏̈́͂̄I̴̛͎̦̿̆̽̍͂͠ͅͅt̶͔͛̅̋'̶̡͙̞̼̦̞̓ͅŝ̵̳̼̭̭̪̦̎ ̵̬̉̉̄͊͑̕͠n̵͚̏ȍ̵͎̯̹̝̖̟̽͒ͅt̷̖̗͈͈́̀͜ ̴̨̼̞͔̌̃̀̉̋f̷͎̥̳͐̊̌a̶͎̎̋̉̄̓í̷̧͍̜͓̑ŗ̷̛̽̓͐͆ ̶̰̖̜̝̠̗͑̀̄̀̈͝ḯ̴͎̦̖̈́̿̐͜͠ť̷̞͙̱̔͂̑̾́'̸͇̼͊͌͂̓͠s̴̃̂̒̕ͅ ̸̢̦̖̝̺͖̽n̸̤̞͖̩̄ǒ̷̢̻̟̯̙͎̋̌ṱ̶̈́͆̚ ̷̩̠̳̥̒͋f̴͇͑͝ȧ̸̯̝͖͙͖̺̉͋̂̍̈ͅi̶̡͙̗̤͆̊̃̚r̶̝̰̂ ̴̢͚̭͚̺̎ī̵̜̘͉̣͚͛̇͗t̷͔̘͎̞̝̒͗͆̓̀'̴͖̤̃̆̎̕ş̶̡͛͛̏̽̔ ̶̭̹̩̙̐̀͒̂̽͘n̵̖̭̲̙̞͊̈́̓o̴̢̨̓͛ť̴̖̭̙̑͌́̕ͅ ̵͇̩̣͉̮̔f̴̙̭̺͚͈̈̾͒͛͗̌̀ͅâ̴̧͓̙͎̺̅́̍̌͆̎͜i̶̻͙̣̼͖̱̾̈́̂̆̕͝r̴̤̲̹̍ ̶̝͙̏̀̈́͒ì̴̤̱̪̬̔̿̀́t̵̪̙̳̜͚̂̔̌̆̕'̴̬̮͓͐̃̽͌̐s̸̬̣̗̤̙̙̀̂͝ͅ ̴̡̛̥͎͎̒̾͗͛ñ̶̦̹̺̖̠̺͕̇̐͛o̶̪̖̖̲̖͒͐͜ţ̶͈̬͚̘̘͇͛̈́̓͛ ̵͍̭̬̙͛̓̃̊͂̒͘͜f̷̲̙̄͐͗͜a̷̢̦̼̮͎͉͉͗͂̐͗̇̕͝ī̸̥̫̭̬̥̖̇̍ŕ̶͖̿̾̈́͝͠ ̶̛̙͙̯̖͓̓͗͝i̷̭͕̤̥̺̇͆t̸̤̝̲̠̦̃͑̈́̒̎̎͜͝'̵̨̪̫̮̯̗͋s̷͕̩̽͐̿̀ ̸̝̫̬̔̿̈́n̴̦͂o̵͙͔͒͂̅͘t̶͚͓̹̠͚̃̍̽̆̒̈́͠ ̶̥͚̽͂́͋̏̐f̵̛̭̙̞̙̊̐́̈́͐͠a̷̙̮͋̍̓̌̀͌̽i̵̞̯͕̮̫͐͋̐͒̅͌́ȓ̵̢͉͂͘ ̷͔̣͙̜̮̦̑͑͌́̿ǐ̸̭͌̿t̷͙̣̩͊̀̆ͅ'̸̱͖͖̼̭͆̉̀̌͘̕s̵͇̗̟̫̘͕͘ͅ ̵̧̱̖̎͊̅͜ǹ̵̯̊̐o̵̯̙̳̹̎̄ͅţ̸̜̜̹́́͌ ̵̨͙̭͕̳̞̥͆́̾͘f̷̟̲͠͝ḁ̶͉̖̲̗̰̈̽̈́̒͠͝i̸̢̟̺̮̫̮̒̀͆͐͘r̷͔̮̱͎̦̳̅̂͂͠ ̸̨̡̜̳̺͎̓̊̒̂̉̌̈į̵̧̛͓̲͎̞̽̀̚̕t̸͇̠͍̪̫̼̒̓̅̓̄͆͝'̵̧̮͖͖̩̰̅̿s̸̙͕̯̯̓͂̑̈́͑͑ ̸̛̩̬̗͍͋̀̈́͑̋̓n̵̨̪̠̲̠̩͌̓́̇o̵̡͕͓̓̍̂́̚͜t̵̢̧̰͘ ̸̞͍͋̑̇f̶̡͛͋̆̎͊͂a̵̩̘͗̀́͆̎ï̴̢̪̱̻̲̥̦͂̏́r̷̡̨̨̬̭̖̦͐̂ ̸̝̖͎̞̝͈́͛͝i̶͇̍̔͊̄̒̋ț̸̢̡̩̳̤̔͐̌̌'̷̧͋́̀̍̌̕ș̶̀̽͆ ̸̞̗̈n̵̨̳͚͚̲͓̩̑̓͐͝ơ̵̟͓͓̞̮̓̋̎̽ͅͅt̶̼̿̅̒͑̂͆͝ ̵͕͐f̸̻̹̄̍̍̀̆̕͠a̶̠̫̤̳̔̓̾͑̒͐ỉ̵̧̦̰̩̣̤̋́̿͋͆̅͜ř̵̖̣̲̊̇͋̀̋ ̸̺̦̘̩̓̽͛̽̏͆͠ĩ̴̙̼̄͑̽̐͝t̷͔͕͋̓'̵̜̘̬̇͌̓͐̀̈́͝s̵̡̥͒̈́̈́͛̈́ ̸̭̲͉͚̗͘̚n̶̛̞̣̰̋ö̵̼́̃̃́̊t̴͓̊͒̕ ̷̻̼͓̘̪̠͓̑̎f̸͎̲͖͚̜̳͎̋̈́ă̵̯͒̂̄͊͘͝i̸̢͒͆͐͂͘̚r̶̳͒̀̊̏͌͠ ̶̯̎̒͋͒̈I̵̞̮̘͇͇͚̙̖̤̋͐̊̏̕ṫ̶̟͙̣̥͈̱͙̰͉̤̋͂̂͐̀̀̕̚̕'̸̜̬̝͖̖̲̬̝̝͓̍͋̄͋́͝͝͝ş̶̨̱̠͔͚̳͙̙̯͙̝̪͛̒̀̇̓ ̷̧̡̢̢̡̢̡̮̲͔͕̟̣̠̪̲̂͋̉͂̓ͅn̶̡̘̥̯̹̩̭͉̬̥̹͈̔̿̄́͒̅͛̈́ô̵̧̘͓̰̜̳͇ͅţ̴̙̣̘̞̱͓̺͉̩̫̪͇̼͍́̉̕ ̷̧̛̻̗̼̖͉͖̘̦̗̿͌̄͆͛̍͐͒͛͗̂͛͐̇͌̾͝f̷̨̧̛̗̘̯̭̩̜̹͇̳̖͎̣̞̓̈́̈́͌̈̈́̔͂̑͗̋͜͝͠a̷̡͖͉͎̥̤̙̰̤̠͖̲̮̙̙͓̯̿i̶̱͙̗̹͔̗͖͉̭̣͉̇̾͊̾̊͘͜͝͝ͅr̸̭̫̝̓̓̑̑̆́͆ ̶̱̦͓̰̱̙̅́̏͋Ì̵̧͇̭̿́̈̃̉̑͋̄͘͜ṱ̵̨̳̩̮̘͍̺̟̙̠̮͖͉̺̺̑̅̓̀̄̇̇̐͛͂͛̈́̂̕͜͝ͅ'̵̩͓̝͙͉͈͎̌̈́̀̂͑̈͘̕s̷̡̢̧͍̤̦̫̱͕̗̙̮͈̥̤̾͜͝ ̶̳̄̈̈́̑͗̈́̈́̓͐ņ̵̨̬̜͚̺̺̮̺̱̞̼̗̣̬̆̍̆͝ͅo̵̡̨͕̩̝̗͙̩̩͓͛̌͗̆ţ̵̛͚͔̫͚̬̘̺̉̋͂̾̀̈́̈́̓̈́̽̿̚ͅ ̴̨͉͉̙͛̽͘͝f̴̣̬̫̖͉͈̘̳͐̄̔̆̈́͜͜ǎ̸̛͖̝̺̩̰͖̙̹̖͕̟̰̽̿̌̏̒̈̋̚̕͝i̵̮̜͚̝̬̠̥̼̰̜͚̩͚͚̪̗͑͊̀͒̉̃̿͗̾̆̃́́̿r̵̗̲̺̊͊̾̄͠ ̵̬̘̖̗̯̭̲̼̥͎̇̅͊͂̎̽͌̈́͛̔̽͋̆͘I̶̛̩̳͐̎̋t̶̰̄͋̅̈́̉'̸̨̨̛̬͕͙̞͍̫̩̯̜͓͕̪̔̍̅̆͌̎̒̒̒̋̋̀́̎͆̋͝s̴̡̼̖̗͈͕̙̼̬̥͍̞͔̽̈́̋̊̓ ̴̢̡̪͍͍̪̺͎̜̜̞̗̞̱̣̮͋̋̾͛̽̒́̏͒̀̈́̅̆̓͜͝͝ń̷̗̇̚o̸̧̭̙̮̦̤̩͍͛͒̌͌̓̂͊̆̏̿͛͊͂̀̀́͘̚t̴̮͎̒̑͊̅͑̔̉̀͌́̀̚͝ͅ ̶̢̡̡̢̟̫̣̻̳̥̤͕͍̥̲̫̞̃ͅf̸̨̯͕̰͎̣̰͖̱͍͇̝̅̀̓̐̃͊͆͑͑̇͌̑̿̍͜ͅǎ̴̢̻̣̫̖̬̓͂̉̏͋̈́̆͠ḭ̴̢̨̛̤̳̜͔̱̞̪̈́͐̽̏̃̈́͐̔͒̽͊̽̂̓ŗ̸͙̹̎̂́̐̑̎̂͋̈̎̑̚̚̚͝͠ ̸̢̡̨̱͉̣̫̝̼̯͔̞̌̾̐Ī̸͓͉̎ẗ̸̢̰̥́̉̀̄̑̊̈́̀̉̊̂͂͝'̴̡̥̱̳̰̗̣͉̠̳̝̋͂̋́̋͜͝s̶̢̨̬͈̜͍̲̗̠̣̆̋̑̈́̀͋͒̏ ̷̜̭͉͕̫̼̹̺̏̋̀̊̇̐̾̽͑̓́̏̽́̽́͘n̷̢̮̭̱̟̥̱̍͗̊̈́̌̂͆ô̴̺͗̉̅̾͑̋͝t̶̡̨̡̗̥͕̝͕̗͎̮̏̒͒̎ ̸̢̮̦̟̼̙̻̲́̅̓͘̚͝ͅf̷̢̬̼̱͚̠̬͎̳̺͓͖̪̬̖̗͙̤̆̂̏͌̌͗͂̈́̿̾̐̃̍̿͆͝a̵̢̡̖̩̤̭̬̫̤͚͖̱͚̟̿̓͆͜͠î̷̧͉̝̫̬̭̩̠̘͇̀̚r̶̜̥̾͐̈͛́̍́̃́͑̏̈̚͝ ̷̡̨̹̯̯̬͔̠̜̏͒̓̕͠Ì̴͎̘̩̞̮̱̪̻̐̄̕͝t̶̡̧̨̡̨̥̰̮͍͖̝̟̗͚̤̟͔̩́̀̐̆̽̓̒̏͋'̷̨̡̧̨̥̞̠͎̣̬͓͓͈̣̙̞̤͌̉̈́̈́̐͑͝͝͝s̷͖̜̠̲̓̈́̒̔̏͆̏̚͘ ̶͙̰̱̗͉̜̩͎́̆͐́̌̇̒̆͐̃͜͝͝ͅ ̴̨̛͙̥̞̀́̋̓͋̂̎͌͗͆̈͊̀́̍͝n̵͉̙̤̈́̾̾́͗̉͘͜͝͝ơ̸̼̜͎͎̺͛̽̄̌͌͐̓̏͂̔̐̋̈̆̿t̵̡̖̻̰̮̼̒̊́̈́͆̔͒̔͜ ̸̡͈̼̺͇͈̜͙̒̑̎̔̎f̵̧̛̹̤̎̍̎̀̊͊̿́̉̓a̶̢̢͓͉̻̪͓̝͈͔̹͕͎̻̝̞͗̒̈̎͛̊͑͒͂̄̾͆̿̔̓̕i̴̡̤̥͚̭̰̭̓̂̓̈́̓͒͌̇͂̐̇ȓ̶̡͕͖̙̬̰̗̫̭̮͕̺͔̼̠̪͒̑̌͐͗̌͘͝ͅͅ.̴̡̳̯̼̝̟͙̙͈͈̤͈̲͎̯̰̠̪͋͌͊Ǐ̸̢̩̹̩̝̖͖̗̠̖̲̯̼̭̪̈́͗͐̐͘ṱ̴̨̧̛͉̬̠̤̒͆̽͛͐̒́͂̈̄͘͜ͅ'̴̜͔̻̫͔̥͖̗̖͉̻̩̺͉̙͇̙͗͜s̶̤̣͕̺̈̂̑̕ ̶̧̢̣̥̜̬͛̇̾͆̏̊̿̀̿͊̑̏͒͘͠n̷̩͓͚̝̹͕͕̜̱͖̉͗̂͐̏̓̑̓͗́̋̀͑́́̃͜͝ò̵̢̰̰̣̜̞͇̰̜̳͕̼̱̘̱̿̀̇̐́͐̇̀̀͒͆͌̊͘͝͝t̸̤̦̬͗̊͒͛̈́͗͋́̏̽̽̎̕͝͝͝ ̶̟̱̱́̅̊f̸̘̳̦̮͉͓͍̲͖͇̗̞͚͚̠̏̚a̷͔̦͉̪̤͚̠̘̻͚̦̝̤͛͊̊͌̐̒͑́̒̅̀̐̈̐͘̕͜͠ì̵̧̨̛̼͚̤̦̻͎̼̟͖̰̞̭͕̹̭͌̓̇̕͘͝ͅr̸̞̝̲͚̄ ̷̡̫͔̳̪̬̦̺̼͍̝͉̼̞͚͂̐͛̽̏̽̒̓̀͗͊͛̾͐͋̂͝ì̴̥̠̥̄̕͝t̵̨͇͇̞̫͕̰͉͍͔̲̰͇̜̝̳̭͔͑͠'̶̡̧̧͙̮̗͂͊̂͗͐̎̓̌́̉͂̅̕͠s̴̛͇̘̼̯̪̠͚̋͆̌̂̐̉͗̈́͐͐̋̕̚͠ ̸̠̯̓̿̃̀̆̒̆̽̉͑̀ņ̴̡̛͍̭͕̺̯̓̈̉̐̆̂͆͒́̇̐͠͝o̶͉̳͒̆̊̀̋͋̌̿͗̀̂̂̍̂̋̚t̵̡͇̼̦͖͉͎̮͙̞͈̼̹̮̫̼̝͑͋͒̓̂̎͌̽̕ ̵̖͒͆͐̑̊̔f̶̧̘̲̰̩͈̹̰̪͙͕̱̞͉̈́̂̄̑͆̓͆̏̿̑a̵̧̝͕̟͕̻̗̳͚͖̠͖̝̓ͅi̸̮͑͊̌̐̆̈̄͒͝r̴̨̢̖̲̞̥̼̯͈͕̟̮͇̗͕̕ͅͅ ̵̛͍͔̗͇̠̪̖̲̯͙̠͚̱̰̲̥̍̑́́͛̓̐̎̽͗̀̓̋͐̕͝į̷̛̩͉̲̥͉̼͓͖̗̝͖̜̦͓̰̖̺̓̀̈́̂̋̒͝t̶̛̙̬̲̟̪̣͚͖̿̾͗̔͂͂̇̾̑̓́͂͐͗̃'̸̧̩̦̄͊́͒͐̀͜ş̵̧̰̲͙̬̠̣͔͔͙͊̿̏́͒̋̇̂͌̀͝ ̶̧̨̜̙̙͚̥̫̜̗͚̯͒̂̆̑̃̾̌͌̃͘͝͝ņ̶̡̲͕̞͓̙̯̦̥̘̙͑̓́̊̿̿́̅̽͊͆̒̅͛̓͑̆̀ơ̸̤͎̣͖̖͖͖͙̭̘͐̓̾̾̋͐̍̊̌̉̌̎̄̒̄̓̒t̸̗̝̥͙̽̒̓̈̎̉̇̄̓̽͑͒̇̕͘̚ ̴̟̹̳̎̏̿́̔̊̈̃̽͘f̸̢͇̗̪͉͖̙̤͈͍͉̅̋̊ͅą̴̛̳̝̃̒̏͌̄̀̾̌̊͠i̵̢̨̥͇̦͖̳̪̖͈̳̝͑̈́̒̽̏̔̽̀̒̾͑͋͊̔̋̕͝͠ṙ̶̢̧̧̭̦̮̹̩̪̘͓̭̓̒͒̔̔̐͊̈́̃̌̊̈́̿̚̕̚͝ ̵̡͚͚͇̮͙̝̘͖͙͈̬̌̋ͅi̵̡̡͎̜̦͗͆͋̈́̒̽͐͘͜͜͠t̸̨̤̗̖͖̜̖̞̭̥̯̬̪͎͎̗̍̈́̅͛̔͘̚͝'̵̡̮̠͔̰͉̜̺͈̪̤̺͉̮̈̊̒̄̀̉̈́s̵̳̖͔̱͈̩͓̀́̾̎̒̐̋͆͐͆̀̅̕͝ ̸̠̝͔̤̐̊̈́n̶̖͆̇͛̈́̍̏́̈́o̸̦̼͖̝̭̘̩̯̣̠̙͔̎͛͘͜ẗ̵̘̱̞̣͚͓̬̟́̉̐̀̉͆͌̇̍̀͠ ̴̡͔̠̟̻̺̹̆̈́̌͘f̷̧̲̯̘̩̹̿͛̐͑̎̿̿̀ằ̸̢̛̝̺͇̞̠͕̜͐͗̎̏͂į̸͓̕ř̷̢̛̟̤͉͎̼̙͇̥̯̺͉̰͓̞͗͒͌͛͐̀̾̔̒̅̐͊̚ ̸̛̪̦͇̭̇͑̃̿͂̑̓͆ì̸̧̞͉̗͉̗̤̜̆̾͜ţ̴̤͓̦̝̦͇̭̹̹̙̤͌̎̿͒̕͘'̴̼̮̬̳̜̄͗̈̉̚s̷̞̿͘ ̴͉̣̬̻͑̃̽̀͑͑̌̎͂͜͝n̸̛̛̛̝̟͔͇̟̞͋̓̂̆̂ò̸̳̼̺͔̤̞̼́̊̍̄̍̈́͌͆̍t̶̫͖̪̃́̍̅̃̈̌̾̔͠͝ ̵͓̃̿̄͘f̶̡̨̭̻͔̟̦̭̤̙̟͊̂͒̃̅a̸̧͈̜̬͆̌́̀͊͌͒̋̏̍́̐̒͘͝ͅi̸̧̛̩̲̤̳̣̙̘̬̣̩̻̲̜͇̟̦͂̀̏̍͆̃̊̑̎͜r̷̢̞̖̯͎͉̰̰͙̖̞͓͓͚̼͉͉̾̆͒̔͊̈́͐

.

.

.

" **Ise-sama**?..."

…..

…..

Ravel called out to me from behind, seemingly having entered the room without me noticing….

…..

…..

"It's…..not fair…."

"...Ise-sama?..."

Ravel placed a hand on my back softly. I could feel some of the stress being relieved just from her gentle touch.

"Are you alright, Ise-sama?..."

"...Yeah…. I'm fine…. I just…. Yeah…."

"Ise-sama….."

"I'm okay…. Just…. I need to think for a little while…. Please, leave me be, just for a bit….."

With a bit of hesitation, Ravel removed her hand from my back and agreed.

"...Yes, Ise-sama…"

Ravel stepped away from me and towards the door, planning to head out of the room. She paused before leaving.

"Are you sure you're alright, Ise-sama?..."

She asked me that again with uncertainty. Ravel always had a knack for knowing how I felt. Whether it was through my voice, body language, facial expressions, or speech, she always knows. But, judging from her attitude, this time, she is unsure. Something that only happens when my emotional state or mental state is in too complex of a conflict for her to interpret….

"...Yeah…. I'm okay..."

"...You are not...angry?..."

…

…Angry?

…

"...No…. I'm not angry….. I'm just….disappointed….."

"...Very well….."

With that, Ravel exited the room as quietly as she entered. I was left alone with my thoughts again.

"...Angry?... Why would I be angry?... Should I be angry?..."

[Partner?]

…..Hey, Ddraig….. Do you think I should be angry?...

[I do not know, partner.]

…Ddraig… Have I gone crazy?...

[...I'm afraid that I don't know what would constitute as "crazy", partner.]

...You know what I mean…

[...No. You haven't…. Though, I will say that: since your return from the "seventh-blood dimension", there has been a piece of your mind that was….affected by its influence. Suffice to say, there is possibly a hint of what you could call "madness" somewhere within you.]

…

"...Hahahahaha. Hahahaha."

[Do not worry, partner. When this situation had first come to be, you had a similar episode, didn't you? This is most likely nothing more than an "aftershock" to that, considering that you just had a similarly internal conflict. You will be alright. —You are alright. ]

"...Yeah…. I know…. I always am…."

* * *

After being left alone in my room, with the sleeping Gasper, I gradually recovered from my little episode. By this time, it was already time to head to bed. I decided I would take Gasper to one of the extra rooms to sleep and ended up running into Kiba and everybody else heading to their rooms. Kiba said he'd take Gasper to one of the extra rooms, since he decided that they'd stay over for the night after all. I was hesitant, but I still let him take Gasper to one of the extra rooms. Though, I did unconsciously keep my gaze locked onto him until they entered the room.

Then, everybody else, who lives with me, began to head off to their own rooms. Looking at how it was, everything seems to be back to normal. Rias and Asia were also heading off in the same direction as me. However, my attention was caught by the fact that Ravel was heading off in the opposite direction of us, for some reason.

I called out to her.

"Oi, Ravel."

Ravel stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Hm? What is it, Ise-sama?"

"Where are you going?"

Ravel tilted her head cutely at me.

"Whatever do you mean? I am heading off to bed, just as we all are. —Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to say "good night"?"

A bunch of question marks popped up over my head as I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"Huuuh?"

I pointed towards the direction Rias, Asia, and I were headed in.

"What? What're you on about? The room is this way."

—It went dead silent with my statement.

…

…

…

…

What? Why are you staring at me like that? What do I look like, a ghost?

After what felt like 5 whole minutes of silence, Ravel's face gradually became redder and redder until it looked like it was a tomato. With a shaky voice and some steam from her head, she slowly approached us.

"...Y….Y-Yes, I-Ise-sama….."

"..Okaaay…"

While trying to ignore the awkward atmosphere, I made my way to my room accompanied by the 3 girls. Though there was an obvious pause from Asia and Rias.

When we made it to the room, Rias began undressing immediately. She was followed, of course, by Asia. It was practically second nature to them. Ravel was shocked and embarrassed by it, but it hardly bothered me. After that, we brush our teeth like usual and head off to sleep. But, I told the girls to go to bed before me, since I wanted to wash my face in the bathroom. Ravel instantly knew that there was something up and tried to use washing her own face as an excuse to ask me in the bathroom, but I told her she "didn't need to because she was always beautiful". Even though it was something that would usually make her feel embarrassed, she was able to get the message and went off to bed without me. As I thought, Ravel knows me best.

I splashed some water in my face to cool myself down.

"Haah…."

I let out a heavy sigh. No matter how hard I try, I still can't get those lingering thoughts out of my head.

I looked at myself in the mirror with a feeling of deep seeded humiliation.

"Ddraig…. Do you remember all those times when I thought about how stupid I looked in hindsight…. About all the times I made a fool of myself in front of everyone without even knowing it….. Wondering if they were all laughing at me?..."

[...Yes, partner.]

"...In that case….. How stupid do you think I look now?..."

[...]

"Haaah…"

I let out another heavy sigh while looking into my own eyes through my reflection.

"...I'm not angry…. I'm just disappointed…"

* * *

 **|Rias|**

It has been 15 minutes since Ise has entered the bathroom alone. He said he was going to wash his face, but I began to feel worried with how long he was staying in there. He has been acting differently since we've returned, or rather, since even before the game. It's obvious that he has gone through some changes. But…..

H...He…. He called me Rias…. He called me by my name….. Finally… After so long of waiting, I was finally referred to by more than just a title…. During the game, he referred to me as nothing but "master", something that would begin to linger in my conscious. But then….. He finally said it….. I was so happy that I couldn't help but cry right in the middle of the bath. My heart was overflowing with joy and relief. Even though I had become less worried after he said that he had forgiven us, after the game, there was still a shred of doubtful fear in my heart.

But after hearing him say that… I no longer had any doubts….. My heart was filled with relief.

Now, the only feeling I have is the desire to give him my affection. It's been so long since I've held him in my arms. So long since he has touched my skin. So long since I've smelled his scent or caressed his hair. At this point, I can't help but yearn for him, now that he is so close to me again.

 _ **Dakun**_..

I heard the door to the bathroom open as Ise exited. I could feel myself becoming restless, knowing that he was soon going to be right next to me. I already wanted to hold him tightly.

 _ **Pomf**_ …

I felt his weight press down onto the bed near me. However, he didn't lie in the space left between Asia and I, like usual. Instead, he was sleeping behind me for some reason. Considering that Asia is already sleeping, I shifted my body over towards Ise to hold him.

But…. The spot beside me was empty. I opened my eyes to check, and when looking, I noticed that there was a gap between Ise and I. Of course, I brought myself closer to him so that I could wrap my arms around him. That when I realised it…

—Ise was sleeping comfortably while embracing Ravel.

….

It's nothing. Think nothing of it. If that was the case, then I—

…..

I wrapped my body around Ise's backside and drifted off to sleep while embracing him.

* * *

 **|Kiba|**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, on a large bed. Ah, that's right. We stayed over at Ise-kun's house yesterday. We were so tired that we decided to stay here for the night.

Hm? Speaking of which, Gasper is not here. Did he leave already? I wouldn't see why he would leave without telling me. Perhaps he just woke up to eat?

I decided to get up and possibly look for Gasper, so that we could return home. After exiting the room, I ran into a couple other club members who lived here. Irina, Xenovia, Koneko-chan, Akeno-san, and even Buchou and Asia-chan a couple floors down. But, no Ravel, Ise-kun, or Rossweisse-san.

Heading down to the main floor, we could hear some noise coming from downstairs. There was also the smell of cooking. It could only be assumed that Ravel and Rossweisse-san were cooking. Those suspicions were confirmed when reaching the bottom floor.

We also found Ise-kun and Gasper…. They were….

"Ora, ora, ora, ora, Gasper! Come on! If you don't speed up, you're going to lose, you know!"

"Haah! Hah! —P-Please slow down, Ise-senpai..! —Hah! My body is still exhausted from yesterday..!"

"No can do, buddy! Being a man is all about breaking past your limits! If you still feel exhausted from yesterday, then blast away that exhaustion using morning exercises! That's what being a warrior is all about!"

"Hah! Hah! —That isn't healthy..! —Hah! Haah! —I will no longer be able to waaa~aalk!"

"Don't worry! If you collapse, I'll make sure to carry you around anywhere you need to go! You can rely on senpai!"

"T-That's embarrassi~nnng! — Hah! Hah!"

….While heaving violently, Gasper whined, and Ise-kun encouraged him. They were both playing video games together…. Ah, except…. The game that they are playing is a physical game, a game about dancing.

That's why, Ise-kun and Gasper are both performing complex dance movements in front of a flat screen tv, at differing paces, with Ise-kun being precise and enthusiastic, and Gasper being covered in sweat and struggling to keep up…..

….I had a difficult time processing the scene before me…. Ah, so they're playing games….. Well, that's good, I suppose….. At the very least, it looks like they've become much closer than ever before….

* * *

 **|Ise|**

It's been a few days since the match with Sairaorg happened. I haven't returned to school yet because my body was super overcome with fatigue after using the Triaina, unlocking the new queen mode, and channeling the power of Atlas multiple times. Despite that, I've still tried doing light exercises, to which Ravel immediately knows and lightly scolds me for it. How the hell can she tell that I've done one push up? She can read me so well, it's like she psychic. Well, for me, that's part of her charm.

Anyway, I'll be returning to school not too soon, since we have the next few days off. But for some reason, Ravel seems to be acting like something just happened.

I asked Ravel, who was pacing around different parts of the main floor.

"Hey, Ravel, what's up? You seem jittery."

Ravel stopped and answered me with a distressed attitude.

"Ah, Ise-sama…. No, I'm sorry. It's just…. Um… I just received contact from Onii-sama."

"Hm? Raiser? What's up? Is there something going on at home?"

"Well, actually…. He suggested that you contact him yourself… It seems that he wants to speak with you."

Raiser wants to talk with me? That's odd. For what reason?

"Ah, could it be that he wants to tell me about the whole celebration thing?"

"Ah, yes…. It's exactly about that…"

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so earlier? I'll go call him."

I started to make my way upstairs to look for that card that Raiser gave me to contact him. Ravel interjected before I left.

"Wait, Ise-sama.."

"Hm?"

I turned my head back at her call. She was twiddling her fingers with a nervous attitude and a red tint on her cheeks. She avoided eye contact with me.

"...You don't have to…. If you don't want to attend, you don't have to…. You have no obligation to…."

The way Ravel said that…. It's almost like she's ashamed of herself…. Or rather, her expression looks like it's saying "I'm sorry that you have to deal with my problems"...

"...Ravel."

Ravel looked up at me worriedly. I just gave her a soft smile.

"I want to."

Her face gradually became less worried and grew a bit more red instead.

"O-Okay…"

With that, I continued up the stairs and made it to my room. Looking through one of the drawers, I quickly found the card I was looking for.

"Here it is."

I brought out the card and used my demonic powers, and the formula on the card needed, to create the magic communication circle for contacting Raiser. If only he had given me a personal number of some sort, this would be easier. Ah, but, isn't this technically more personal? Because there are probably times he doesn't have his cell phone around, and the communication circle is something that will always reach him directly.

Anyway, after a few moments, the communication circle connected to someone.

[What? Who is it?]

Ueeeh. He answered in a pretty rude way.

"Uh, hey, Raiser. It's Ise."

Raiser looked up at my image as if he noticed me.

[Ah, it's you. Hmph. Took you long enough.]

He says that as if he wasn't expecting me to be the caller, but he didn't even seem the least bit surprised…. Moreover, didn't you just tell Ravel to tell me to call you?

"Yeah, I'm calling to ask about the celebration?"

Raiser gives a sigh before waving his hand around.

[Yeah, yeah, I know. So are you coming or what?]

"Huh? Ah, yeah, I would like to. —I mean, yes, I want to attend."

[Ah, is that so. Alright, good. Ravel already has the details. It's tomorrow so be ready. She'll let you know the rest.]

"Oh, okay— wait, huh? Wait, that's it? That's all?"

[Yeah, that's it. I was just told to confirm your attendance. This is nothing more than a formality. It's usually done this way between fellow kings, and their servants are usually the ones who are given all the details.]

"Kings? But I'm not a king yet. Also, servants?"

[Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just make sure you show up.]

"Huh? I mean, yeah, of course. I will."

[Good. See you then, or whatever.]

"Um, yeah. Thanks."

With that awkward interaction ended, he cut off the communication between us. He could've been more polite, geez… More than that, that was an extremely short exchange. I was expecting way more complicated things to be said, but in the end, I just confirmed it and that was it. He mentioned servants when talking about information.

Speaking of servants, that makes me think about Ravel. Last I heard, Ravel is a "free" [Bishop] held by her mother. Lady Phenex told us that when we talked in the clubroom 'that day'. She mentioned it to me randomly with no further context….. And she asked me to take care of Ravel… And….

(—!)

Wait! It just hit me! All this time, I was considering the idea of Ravel possibly being one of my future servants, but was still unsure as to how I would be able to bring it up to Lady Phenex. However, if I were to think about it in hindsight, it's clear to me that she already approved it! Without me even knowing, she told me in my face that it was okay! Albeit, she didn't say it directly, but she implied it heavily! If this is the case, then one of my more minor aspirations has been achieved already!?

No, wait. Wait, don't get too excited just yet. Remember what you've learned about high society. Formalities are something that matter a lot. That's why it was even necessary for Raiser to confirm my attendance even though it seemed somewhat unnecessary. The appearance is important.

That's why, when I attend the celebration at Phenex castle, I'll have to personally and properly ask for Lady Phenex to agree to trade Bishop pieces with me when I become a king. And even though she'll most likely say yes, it's still something important enough to make me nervous.

Okay. Okay. It looks like just attending the celebration won't be my only worry. I'll have to think about asking for Ravel's piece as well. I'll have to do it as respectfully and properly as I can. This is important, I can't mess this up. I just wonder what Ravel will think….

"Ah, hold on. I just remembered something."

I suddenly realised something and brought out my cell phone. I made a call to a certain, mischievous sensei.

[Ise? What is it?]

"Ah, yeah, Azazel. Uh, yeah, you told me to call you when I found out about the Phenex event? Apparently, it's gonna be tomorrow. I'll be attending so I just wanted to let you know."

[Ah, great. Thanks for letting me know. You have the next few days off, right?]

"Yeah, we have a short break. Why?"

[Ah, then that's perfect. It's all lined up quite nicely. This may seem sudden to say, but after you return from the celebration, you'll have to take care of a few temporary guests at your home.]

"Oh. —Wait, what? Guests? Oi, sneaky sensei, what do you mean by "guests"?"

[Oh, don't worry about it. They're familiar faces. You'll be happy to see them, trust me.]

"No, no, no, wait. Hold on. What're you planning, you pigeon of mischief? You definitely are thinking of doing something unpleasant."

[Ara, Ise. A pigeon is not a crow, you know?]

"You're not denying that it's unpleasant."

[Oh, no. I'm sure you'll find it "pleasant". I already told you that it would make you happy, right? Trust me, it's not anything unpleasant. You already like these people well enough.]

"Um… Okay…. I trust you…"

[You shouldn't.]

"Wait wha—"

[Till later.]

Azazel abruptly hung up, cutting our conversation short… This sensei…. He's going to be the death of me, mark my words.

Well, at least he said that they're "familiar faces", so I'll know who they are….. Hopefully….

* * *

 **|Kiba|**

"Are you heading out somewhere, Gasper?"

I asked Gasper, who was dressed up and seemed to be leaving our home.

"A-Ah, yes. I-I am going to Ise-senpai's house. We are going to be going to the mall complex today."

"You're going out somewhere with Ise-kun? Again? You two have been hanging out together quite often, haven't you?"

It's only been around a week since the rating game against Sairaorg-san. And yet, ever since then, Ise-kun and Gasper have hung out together almost every day. Ise-kun has had the past days off, due to the state of his body, but the rest of us haven't. We've still been attending school. Despite that, Gasper still heads out and hangs out with Ise-kun whenever he's free. Or rather, it seems like Ise-kun invites him over, or to go somewhere, pretty much everyday.

Gasper rubs his fingers together bashfully, but his expression is happy.

"Y-Yes, we have…. I have a lot of fun to being with senpai. I never thought that he would be asking me to go places with him like this. We spend time together and talk a lot. U-Um, it makes me happy, ehehe…."

"Yes, it does look like you've become closer as friends."

"Y-Yes..!"

Gasper smiled joyfully. He looks truly happy to have become close with Ise-kun. Considering how much he looks up to Ise-kun, I'm not surprised. It's practically like they're best friends now…

"Hm?"

Looking over the sofa I was sitting, I noticed something significant about Gasper's attire.

"Gasper…. Are you wearing pants?"

That's right. Looking at it closely, Gasper was certainly wearing pants..! Not a skirt, like usual, but pants..!

"Y-Yes, that's right..! I decided to wear this for today because— Well, senpai told me that if I wanted to become more manly, that he would help me. So he said that, to become more manly, I should focus on starting with smaller things. "Little by little", he said. So that's why, I decided to wear this. Though…. These are still women's pants…. But, little by little…. R-Right?"

"O-Oh…. Yes, I suppose…. That makes sense. Um, good luck, Gasper. Well done."

"Y-Yes..! Thank you! Um, I will be leaving now, so…"

"Ah, yeah… Have a good trip."

"Yes..!"

Gasper gave his goodbye and left after saying that. I was left alone with my thoughts.

…

"It's good that Gasper and Ise-kun have become close…..isn't it?"

I said that to no one but myself. Even though everyone seems to be acting normal….. Even though everything seems to have gone back to normal… I still have my doubts….

The other day, the day we stayed over, I noticed something…. When Buchou had asked Ise-kun if she should wash his clothes, he said..

 _("Ah, no thanks, Rias. I'll take care of it.")_

…..That was something that shocked me. Yet for some reason, Buchou and the other girls seemingly paid no mind to it. Did something happen the night before, when they were all together in the bathhouse? Was it something good? Yes, it had to be. A development like that had to have been the result of something positive…...right?

Despite believing that it was a good thing, just based off of my own deduction, I couldn't ignore the subconscious feeling that it was somehow….not good?

Oh rather, I had the instinct that it was somehow…..not good enough…

Not to mention, just a bit later, Ravel approached Ise-kun about his laundry.

 _("Ah, I'll take care of that for you, Ise-sama.")_

 _("Oh, yeah, thanks.")_

...He accepted her offer without hesitation… Despite the fact that he told Buchou he would handle it himself, he accepted Ravel's offer as if it was something he was used to… And no one else noticed. They were all seemingly in content moods. It was like all their previous worries had been laid to rest…. Meanwhile, I was the only one left wondering about it…..

Am I the only one who noticed that he was casually reading various books on different mythologies, almost like he was studying them?... Am I the only one who noticed that he didn't even bat an eye when Buchou and Akeno-san were walking around in revealing clothing?... Am I the only one who noticed that there were times he would almost "flirt" with Ravel, complimenting her looks at certain times, and even briefly hugging her when no one was looking?...

….Am I really the only one who noticed all of that?...

…..Or is everyone of those girls….all cursed with foolish hearts?...

…..

"...No, I'm overthinking it."

I decided to ignore my possibly negative thoughts and distract myself with some television.

"Surely….. I'm just being paranoid."

* * *

 **|Azazel|**

[Azazel. How are things going over there?]

"Ah, Sirzechs. It's you. Yeah, everything's fine here. Things seem to have finally calmed down. All those brats have gone back to acting normal again."

[Is that so?...]

"You sound worried. I don't blame you. Now that there is a certain interpretation to that boy's words going around, I'm sure some problems have arisen on your side, right? What are you going to do? Surely, something has been stirred up by his "confession", within that family, I mean."

[Yes, it has…. My parents have gained doubts. The only thing I can do, as of now, is to try and ease their worries. Hopefully, they'll think not much of it, but…]

"Yes, that may be difficult. He is going to be attending the private celebration at Phenex, after all. I'd imagine that there are going to be many "red flags" set around everything he does from now on."

[Yes, that is true….. I'll try to appease those family members of mine, lest we possibly have a repeat of the Raiser situation, but with a different individual instead.]

"Well, good luck with that. I've gotta get this new system with the Youkai finished as soon as possible. Tomorrow will be the last day I have to work on it, since the visit will be the next day. My poor student will be having his hands full for the next few days. Well, even though I say that, it's really nothing he would complain about. It's a good thing, after all."

[Say, Azazel. Tell me something.]

"Hm? What is it?"

[That analogy you once told me— the one involving a "canyon"... Did he jump? Did he take that leap of faith and make it?]

"Yes, he did. He leaped over it marvelously. And even though he barely made it and clung to the side, he climbed up using his own strength. The only assistance he received was the never faltering mental support and emotional connection from his "caretaker", and maybe even some encouragement from his lousy sensei. But other than that, he brought himself up using his own strength. A strength fueled by an unwavering determination. I suppose you could call it an indomitable will, haha."

[I see…. Well, I suppose that's a good thing…. But, what about the next part? Did he reach them? Or did he walk right past?..]

"Mm. Well…. I don't think he ignored them. He may even be standing right beside them. But at the very least, I can tell you this…. He's probably not facing the same direction they are. His vision is most likely set on the wide, open world set before him….. He didn't flinch when they looked towards him either. And above all else, the two spaces beside him— they certainly aren't left empty."

* * *

 **END**

 **BOOOOM! WE ARE BACK, BOYS! I'm so fuckin sorry it's been this long. So much shit has happened in life including my break. With taking a break, having my car stolen, and fighting my damn annoying depression, I've been kept pretty fuckin busy, haha. Don't worry, I'm okay. Shits hard, but that's life. It's nothing I can't deal with. I will have to return to the psychiatrist tho. It's been a few years since I've seen one, but it's a cycle, I guess.**

 **Anyway, I'm glad I was finally able to update this fuckin story again, because holy shit has it blown up. I mean, I guess it was always popular, but this story is really the one that never stops growing amongst all my stories. Even when not being updated, people are eating this story up. Makes me happy. So yeah, I'm back, this story is back, let's keep it going.**

 **So yeah, tell me what you guys thought about this chapter, just like always. Sorry it couldn't be longer. Next chapter hopefully will. A few things will happen there. First of all, the celebration with Phenex, that should be interesting. And then the next thing, which will be the thing Azazel has planned. And it'll probably end with Ise's return to school and how he deals with that as a bit of a new person now that he has a bit of a new outlook on life. So, be prepared for that. I'll work as quickly as I can, in a healthy manner, lol.**

 **Your thoughts: What do you guys think Hades, and more importantly, Ares, is planning? What sort of other effects are Ise's actions gonna have on the world and the various pantheons? What do you think of Ise's interactions with everyone? What do you think is the state of his relationships? Do you think Ise is alright mentally, or is there something amiss? What do you think is going to happen at the Phenex celebration? What do you think Azazel has planned for Ise? Is Kiba the only one seeing things the others can't, or is he just being paranoid? And finally, now that Ise has taken his destined "leap of faith", do you think he's going to turn around? Or will he simply walk out towards the great open world, without looking back?...**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	13. A Fool's Heart: Chapter 12: Homestay

**Happy fucking new yeeeear, assholes! It's 2019! 2018 is finally over, and man, what a shit year it was. The world is falling apart, YouTube was a shithole, Lucasfilms ruined Star Wars, my car got stolen (and retrieved), and one of my cats died right before Christmas. I wonder if this year will be as shit as the others? Fuckin probably.**

 **Oh well, I'm still gonna keep writing, so fuck it! Same shit, different year!**

 **Anyway, we're back with this story now. I was finally able to get through the opening to the 'Ragnarök arc' in my main story, so now I can focus on my other stories that were on hold. So, let's fuckin do this!**

 **This time, it's the Phoenix party, "The mysterious visit", and more!**

* * *

 **SCENE**

Hello, everyone. Hyoudou Issei, again. Um, I was just thinking. Where did I leave it off?

Ah, yes, that's right.

[[[[ Wel~coooome! ]]]]

 _ **Pop, pop, pop!**_

Fireworks popped off into the sky, and some celebratory confetti fell on top of me. Right as that happened, a huge group of well dressed people greeted me courteously. Most of them being servants and maids…. Yes, servants.

Because, in case you don't remember, I am currently in the Underworld with my whole group. Yup! And the people who are these servants' employers, are the group of 4 blond haired people also greeting me.

These people— are none other than the members of the Phenex family, excluding Ravel.

That's right. This place, where I have been greeted by practically every servant of the estate— is none other than Phenex castle itself…

"Welcome, Hyoudou Issei-san."

The two people I was specifically greeted by, along with her husband, was Lady Phenex herself. Accompanied by her husband, Raiser, and even another man I didn't recognise, but assume to be "Ruval Phenex". And greeted by the simultaneous bow of every Phenex servant lined up behind them, I have come dressed nicely, to finally attend the celebration specifically set for Ravel and me.

"..Y-Yes, good day…. Thank you for having me… It is an honour…"

The eccentric "greeting" that I was given was too much for me to process all at once, so I could only respond like that. Very awkward. Ravel, who was standing right next to me, was holding her head in her hands with a red face. It looks like she's embarrassed by all of this… C-Cheer up, Ravel. On the bright side, you look beautiful..!

"Oh, no. The honour is all our own, Hyoudou Issei-san. Or may I call you "Ise-kun"?"

Lady Phenex asks me that with a smile. Uwaaa~, even Ravel's mother looks stunning in her dress! The person that Ravel gets her looks from is just as gorgeous, I can't even tell her age! It's the same situation as with Venelana-san, they just look like sisters to their daughters!

"U-Uh, yes! Please, call me whatever you like, madam Phenex!"

I tried answering as respectfully as I could, but I'm sure my stiff posture made it obvious that I was extremely nervous to meet them.

I-I mean, it's Ravel's family! Of course I'm nervous!

Lady Phenex just giggled in a cute manner in response to my attitude.

"Ufufufu~ Oh, there's no need to be so formal, Ise-kun. We are very grateful to have you looking over our daughter. You can treat all of us here as your family as well."

She says such a thing with a radiant smile! S-Such an honour..! I am not worthy!

"T-Thank you very much! I don't believe I deserve such an honour, but, I am very grateful for your hospitality!"

"Oh, nonsense, sweetheart. It's fine. Now, please, come. Let us have a chance to show you our hospitality in full, yes?"

"Y-Yes, please!"

With that, we were led into the Phenex estate by the family and their servants. And thus began the 'Phenex celebration'...

* * *

 **Part 1**

There was one time that I came to the Phenex castle before. It was after the time with Loki, when Raiser was still depressed about being defeated by me. I was able to bring him out of his slump by beating him up. Or rather, he was able to bring himself out of that state by thinking of looking at Rias's oppai….

Thinking back to it, this guy is super perverted too! I mean, I know I'm perverted, but come on! How do you go from depressed to super confident just by the thought of boobs?!

….Hah, as the former "Oppai Dragon", I'm really not one to talk, so I'll just shut the fuck up about it…

—Anyway, the inside of this castle is still just as impressive as last time! There's great statues, paintings, a bunch of rooms, and a beautiful chandelier above us. Ah, in the main lobby, there's a large family crest in the floor. It's magnificently designed and has the motif of a golden phoenix. As I thought, I would definitely get lost in this huge place..

But more importantly, holy shit!

"Uuooooooooooh!"

—Being led by Lady Phenex and her family, we ended up in some sort of ball room filled with people I didn't recognise! Wait, is this an actual party with High-Class Devils?!

...Wait, no! Looking at it closely, everybody here just seems to be a servant? Yeah, it looks like the ballroom is filled with servants..!

"Our servants deserve a break every once in a while as well, no?"

Lady Phenex said that with a wink. So this isn't a public party with High-Class Devils, it's just filled with the Phenex servants! What a considerate woman, this lady is! Also, these servants got here way faster than us, even though we entered the castle first. They must have teleported inside or something.

"Come, let us sit. Our food should have already been prepared."

Lady Phenex and her family then led us to one of the big tables in the ballroom, the one that looked like the main one. The moment we sat down, a bunch of servants came over and placed food and drinks all over the table!

Whoa! Even though they were just partying a second ago, they were perfectly prepared to serve us! And after that, they went back to partying like nothing! This event is absurdly coordinated!

"So, Hyoudou Issei-san. How is it? Is everything to your liking?"

I flinched when I was called out. This time, it was Ravel's father, Lord Phenex, who spoke to me. The Phenex family were all sitting across the table from my group, while Ravel was sitting right next to me. Lady Phenex is sitting next to Lord Phenex with a smile, Raiser is sitting in his seat uncomfortably and groaning, and the last guy is pretty calm. Ah, that last guy is...Ruval-san, right? I think….

Ah, wait! More importantly, Lord Phenex just asked you a question! Answer him, idiot!

"Ah, ah! Y-Yes, thank you! It is very nice here! I feel very welcome, Phenex-sama!"

I tried answering Lord Phenex in a formal manner, but it ended up coming out like I was about to shit myself… Lady Phenex giggled at my weirdness.

"Ufufu, no need to be so nervous, Ise-kun. We are all family here."

Ueeh, "family"... When you say it like that, I can only get nervous thinking about the possibilities, even if it also makes me optimistic…. I gulped and tried giving them my best smile.

"R-Right, sorry. Just, um, you know.. I've never really been the "guest of honour" for anything as important as an event like this, so it makes me kind of nervous on how to act, hehe… I really don't want to make a bad impression on you guys either…"

Ah, because of my honesty, I ended up blurting that last part out… Lady Phenex's smile grew a little bit at my words.

"My, ufufu. Well, I certainly appreciate the honesty, Ise-kun. That honesty of yours is something that many have come to admire, being that it is so rare in the Devil society. And I believe it is a good trait to have, especially considering that we will be leaving Ravel in your care from now on."

"O-Okaa-sama!"

Just as Lady Phenex finished speaking, Ravel shouted at her with a red face. Guh, what a cute reaction! I never get tired of it!

But, "leaving Ravel in your care from now on", I can see why Ravel gets embarrassed… I mean, if you're phrasing it like that, it almost sounds like…

(—!)

Ah, that's right! I just remembered something! There is something very important I'd like to ask Lady Phenex that I've been practicing since before I came here!

"A-Ano, L-Lady Phenex. If I may, I would like to ask you as question.."

I tried asking Lady Phenex in a dignified manner, but I couldn't help raising my hand a little bit in a weak manner. Goddammit! C'mon man! What happened to all that confidence training we did!

"Oh, by all means, dear. Go ahead. Ask what you please."

Lady Phenex responds with a radiant smile! Ah, it's blinding! Shit, that only makes me even MORE nervous! I mean, I can't help it! Out of all topics, this topic is the one that would make me the most nervous! Aaaaaah, whatever! Just do it! No backing out now!

I tried clearing my throat before asking my question.

"A-Ahem— Um, Lady Phenex…. Um…"

I even stood up from my seat, and…

"I..!"

—And due to my weak nature, I ended up asking Lady Phenex "that" dreaded question while taking a bow.

"Lady Phenex! I-In the future, when I become a proper High-Class Devil! P-Please consider trading Bishop pieces with me, so that I may take Ravel on as my servant!"

The world went dead silent with my request. Even the entire ballroom full of servants just stopped talking at the perfect time for my shout to resonate throughout the castle.

….Kill me….

"Ah, well, of course we already assumed that was set in stone."

Lady Phenex just responds in a matter of fact tone like that….

….

….

"...Ah, right…"

I slowly brought myself back down into my seat with a blank expression…..

….

KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! DIE! DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE! DIE, YOU WORTHLESS SHITHEAAAAAD! GO DIE IN A FUCKING HOOOOOLE! OF COURSE, IT WAS OBVIOUS, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! SHE MADE IT OBVIOUS THAT IT WAS OKAY, ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK IN A FORMAL MANNER AND SHE WOULD HAVE SAID YES! BUT, NO! YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND ACT LIKE! SOME! FUCKING—!

"Fuhahaha, he's more of an interesting fellow than I remembered. Isn't he, dear?"

"Ufufu, indeed he is. A very honest boy, a good choice for our daughter."

Ah, while I was having an inner turmoil, Lady Phenex and her husband were actually laughing at me. Though I could tell that it wasn't mean-spirited, I felt even more embarrassed by that…. Ravel beside me is covering her red face with her hands…. Yeah, I wanna do that too… As a matter of fact, I just kinda wanna disappear for a little bit right now….

"Well, either way, the gesture is much appreciated, Ise-kun. I can tell that you still have very high tension, so let's just relax for now. We can start with the more relaxed topics of conversation while we eat. What do you say?"

Lady Phenex tried to ease me with a smile. Uwaah, her smile is very beautiful, I can't get over it! Maybe it's because of my attraction to Ravel, but it's too much for me to handle! Not to mention, it's Ravel's mother, so I can't help but feel excited thinking about the 'taboo' aspect of being attracted to her, and that's only making it worse! It almost makes want to turn away!

"Ufufu, your face has become red, Ise-kun. Have I perhaps made you even more nervous?"

Because of how immediately embarrassed I felt being exposed, I couldn't stop myself from covering my face with my hands and looking away.

"Aaah, no! I don't have any sort of peculiar attraction like that! I admit that I am a pervert, but I don't have any weird fantasies involving mother-in-law play! I swear!"

At that moment, a lot of the girls from my group shouted, including Ravel, who was the loudest.

[ **Mother-in-law**?!]

My ears hurt for a second because of it, but before I could register the pain, I became even more flustered realising what I said.

"N-No, wait! Not like that! I just mean to say that I don't have any freaky ideas at all! I'm not implying anything by that phrasing! It's just coincidence! What I mean is that I don't have any sexual fantasies revolving around anyone who is related to me in any way, technical or not! I don't have 'taboo family' fantasies, that's what I meant! Seriously, that's all! P-Please don't misunderstand!"

I tried defending myself as best as I could, but in the end, all I did was give the Phenex family something else to laugh at…. Well, at least they're lighthearted and not malicious… But who ever thought our meeting would go like this?...

* * *

About two hours have passed since we've arrived at Phenex castle. And….

"Fuhahahaha, so that's the story of how our bullheaded son came to regain his courage, ey? Well, at the very least, we have you to thank for that as well, Hyoudou Issei-san."

"Ahahaha, no, no, it's really no big deal. In the end, it was still Raiser himself who brought himself out of that depression using breasts as a motivation. All I did was beat him up and prevent him from doing it, haha."

Lord Phenex and I laughed together, along with most of his family across the table. Things are actually going good! For the past couple hours, we've all been eating and having fairly pleasant conversation.

Right now, I was just telling Ravel's family about the story of how her brother Raiser came out of his depression. It was a funny story that Raiser's family seemed to enjoy laughing at. Raiser himself was groaning in a subtle rage, but also sinking in his seat out of embarrassment. Honestly, it's kind of hilarious, haha. Never thought I would see the day that I could "mess" with Raiser like this. It's quite fun.

Although I and Ravel's family seem to be enjoying ourselves quite a bit, besides Raiser, the rest of my group kinda seems….awkward? I don't know, but they're not talking as much as I am. In fact, I'm kind of the one that is talking the most out of us… With Ravel, it makes sense, since she just seems to be really embarrassed around her family. But, everyone else just kinda feels sidelined. Huh, maybe that's just my fault since I'm talking so much. Though, I don't really see Ravel's family openly seeking conversation with my group members either…

Actually, now that I think about it, it feels pretty weird… I've never been the "main guest" of anything like this. Most of the time, whenever we're going to social functions, I don't get to do or say much. Because I am just a servant, I end up getting sidelined with everybody else. The only time it was sort of different was when we went to Gremory castle. Rias's family usually gave me a lot of attention, but that also included other servants as well. Even though I felt like they gave me some sort of special attention, they still spoke to the other servants, and Rias herself, of course. But…. Right now, it just feel like I'm the one getting the most attention, independently…

Heh, being spoken to as "Hyoudou Issei" and not as a "servant of Gremory"... Feels kinda liberating.

"Honestly, I can't say I'm surprised though. Raiser has always been quite perverted. Being vulgar in his own way, it didn't usually cause trouble, but it wasn't the proudest image for us, even if he was undefeated in the rating games. I'm glad that you were able to bring him down a step, Hyoudou Issei-san."

Lord Phenex smiles and thanks me in a weird way. That only made Raiser groan in his seat even more, while a big vein popped on his forehead. Lady Phenex acknowledged his grumpiness.

"Oh, come now, Raiser. Don't be so grouchy, you know your father only says it with love. Everyone requires some humbling here and then. It was only a matter of time until someone like Ise-kun had come around, you know?"

Raiser responded to his mother in a low growl.

"...Whatever. Rather than that, I'm more bothered by the fact that I am having my family laugh at me in a setting like this."

"Oh, it's fine, Raiser. Don't be so callous. Family laughs at each other sometimes, it's nothing malicious."

To that, Raiser just raised his brow.

"...I'm more worried about that phrasing. Since, knowing you, there is more implications to that term."

"Ufufu, of course there is. Family is not just limited to blood only, Raiser. You should start thinking like that from now on, 'Onii-sama'."

Raiser clicked his tongue hard at what his mother said and mumbled something under his breath.

"Tch..! That's exactly what bothers me…."

Ueeehehe…. Why do I feel like I somehow play into this conversation?...

While I was wondering about that, Lady Phenex turned her attention to Rias, my master.

"By the way, Rias, I wanted to ask but how is life at home for you? Are you still enjoying your time in school?"

She started a small talk with Rias. Rias, who was frowning slightly up to this point, lightened up when Lady Phenex addressed her. Maybe it's because she found it odd wasn't getting attention, so she was bored or something? But anyway, Rias answered with a smile.

"Ah, yes. It's all very good now. It was a bit lonely at the time when Ise was…filming his new adventure series, and with our training for the match against Sairaorg. But, things have calmed down well enough now. Daily life has become much more pleasant again."

"Ah, I see. That's good. Yes, I do remember watching the broadcasts of that new adventure programme. They were quite the invigorating watch, I must say. Perhaps a little too energetic for an old woman like me though, ufufu."

Because of my honest nature, I felt compelled to disagree with Lady Phenex's remarks outright.

"T-That's not true! Um, Lady Phenex still looks very young! It's the same thoughts I had with many other Devils, but I believe that Lady Phenex and Ravel almost look like sisters together! So, uh, you know..!"

My words ended up dying off when I realised how weird it was for me to say such things randomly. Lady Phenex just giggled.

"Ufufufu, oh thank you, dear. That's very flattering. Though I was only joking, ufufu."

"...Ah, right… Ehehe, well… You know, still, um…. Yeah…"

I didn't have any other response than scratching the back of my head and mumbling…. Guh… Even though I'm supposed to be acting civilised and stuff…. Uuu, out of all times, I wanted to act cool here most of all!

"Still, though…"

Lady Phenex turned back to Rias one more time with the same pretty smile, but with a different feeling to it.

"I am Ravel's mother, Rias. To assume that I don't know the circumstances behind the rating game delay, it's a bit naive, isn't it? "New programme" or not."

—Suddenly, it felt like the atmosphere became very heavy on my side.

…...I'm not sure if I read that wrong, but…. It sounds a lot like she knows something that makes things awkward. I was never sure if Ravel spoke to her mother in her free time, but maybe she did…. Well, even if she did, I'm sure Ravel is pretty discreet…. In which case, that would just mean that 'mama' is very observant...

"Ahem— Hyoudou Issei-kun."

The tension ended up being cut by another member of the family who I hadn't really spoken to yet. This party is my first time meeting him. It's the eldest brother and next heir of the Phenex family, Ruval Phenex. The one who looks like an older, cooler Raiser with noble clothing and a goatee. Also, his hair is slightly longer, similar to Sirzechs-sama's hair.

"Ah, y-yes! W-What is it, Ruval-san?"

"Just Ruval is fine."

"Eh? Uh, o-okay.."

"Anyway, I was a bit curious since you mentioned it earlier. So, I wanted to ask you about your future prospects, as a master and High-Class Devil, I mean."

"Ah!"

Oh, shit! Alright, calm down! He's asking you a very important question. Answer it as properly as you can. Ah, but, wait! I haven't really fully thought about what I'm going to do in the future yet!

I mean, I always had the goal that I would become a harem king, but I can't say that to them! And, even though one my goal was to become the ultimate pawn, I…!

….Well, it's not like that goal has changed necessarily, but…. My motivations have shifted a bit, you know! After going on wicked adventures through Azazel's trials, I felt like I could do so much more, so there's a lot of things on my mind! Things that I haven't set myself on yet!

But, but, I definitely can't answer indecisively! Otherwise, they may lose confidence in me! So, what is it then?! What is something that I've set myself on 100%?! What's something that I for sure want to do?!

—I was then unexpectedly caught by an image. It was the image of Ravel wearing….a wedding dress….

….

….

"Um… Well..."

Having nothing else to say, I had to answer honestly with a bit of shame in my voice.

"...Um, I'm sorry, but I haven't really decided that just yet. I mean, I still have the concrete desire to become a High-Class Devil, that goal hasn't changed…. But, ever since going on major "escapades", there's a lot of things I've discovered about myself. And, I've come to feel that this world is a lot bigger than I thought it was…. There's a lot of things that I know I can do, things that are so much bigger than me, and things I should aim to reach…. I set a lot of high expectations after my fight with Sairaorg, and, I want to meet those expectations. Even though I don't even know where to start, I still feel the motivation to try, you know?... I'd like to take it one step at a time, so I don't mess it up…. But, at the very least, one thing I know is that…"

Even though I was trying to avoid anybody's gazes out of shame, I couldn't help but turn to Ravel sitting beside me, and smile just a bit….

"...I know that I want to repay the people who stayed by my side and never stopped supporting me…. Somehow, I want to make it up to them…. That's my greatest motivation."

Up until this point, Ravel was acting embarrassed because of her family. But right now, she was looking up at me with a distant gaze, as if being caught by my stare. Even at a time like this, whenever I look at her, I end up feeling like we're the only two people in the world. It feels like everything just fades away into obscurity, and no one else is around.

…...And I always struggle to resist becoming lost within those deep-sea blue eyes….

—But, I turned back to Ravel's family with a weak smile and scratched my cheek.

"...Ehehe, forgive me, but that's the only answer I have…. I'm really sorry for my indecisiveness. I understand if you're disappointed…."

My head went down a little bit when it was quiet…. I wish I could've done better than that, but…..

"Not at all."

(—!)

I was surprised to hear a denial and lifted up my head. Lady Phenex was looking at me with a kind smile…

"There's nothing wrong with having uncertainties about the future. It is natural for young ones like you to feel that way. If anything, it's a sign of maturity that you have come to realise those things in such a clear perspective. It shows that you are "grown up". That sort of ability to recognise things above yourself is important in the Devil world, especially if you plan to live up to those expectations you've set up during the rating game. They are high expectations, I must admit. But, I would hope, for your sake, and for the sake of many others, you try your best to live up to them. Right, Ise-kun?"

...With the end of Lady Phenex's words striking a chord in my heart, and her smile easing my worries, I was overcome by a newfound determination again…

"...Yes… Yes, that's right! I'll try my best! Thank you very much!"

"Ufufu, it's no problem, dear. Thank you for being honest with us."

That's right! She's absolutely right! Sometimes, indecisiveness is unavoidable! It's one of the many obstacles that we come to face in life, especially when it comes to some of the most important things! If I am feeling conflicted on what to do in my future, it's because I care so much about the outcome! And if I ever get scared about what will happen, I don't have to be, because I will have people who support me along the way! That's one thing that I've learned very well in my time in Grigori!

That's right! I can do this! I will do this! I'll start with the most important steps first, and make my way up from there! If I can't ever find my path, I'm sure there will be someone or something to help me find it again! I won't be lost forever! That, I am confident in!

After being brought back down to reality, I let out a little sigh of relief, followed by an awkward laugh.

"...Ahahaha, I'm really glad… I was worried that because of my indecisiveness, you may have lost confidence in me, and maybe that would make you want to give up on me entirely…. So, I was really scared, hehe…"

I blurted out my feelings in an honest manner again. To which, Lady Phenex just smiled again.

"Oh, no, no, of course not. Taking your time with such important subjects is very natural. I'm not such an impatient woman that I would pressure you constantly about it— perhaps unlike some others."

Ah... Again, the moment she said that, I felt an awkwardness come up in the atmosphere…. Well, I'm just going to take it as something good for now….

"Despite that, there are some things I can't help but feel enthusiastic about. For example: Hyoudou Ise-kun, how are your parents? We personally have never had the chance to meet them, but I'm sure if they raised you, they must be pleasant folk."

She suddenly asked me a random question like that out of the blue.

"Eh? Ah, my parents! Well, they're, um, they're fine. They're just the average Japanese folk, you know. Nothing much about it. Um, w-why do you ask?"

"Oh, it's nothing much. It's just that I would like to meet them someday. Who knows, in the future, it could become necessary for us to associate ourselves with them. Our daughter is living in the same house, after all."

"A-Ah, is that so? Well, um, y-you're welcome to come and give them a visit anytime… Um, but, I'm not sure if it can be anytime soon though. I have some things to handle when I get home, so…."

Lady Phenex waved her hand in response to me.

"Oh no, not anytime soon. As I said, I'd like to meet them "someday", not necessarily anytime soon. Just one day. After all, I'm a patient woman, remember?"

"A-Ahaha, right. Of course…"

Why do I feel like I'm agreeing to something that is technically good, but also a very important moment?... Well, whatever… Honestly, I'm perfectly willing to take that risk. I can't really see it being bad in either outcome….

...But you know…. Being here is starting to make me realise something in a new perspective…. That being….

…..This entire event feels very reminiscent of those times at Gremory castle…. And I'm having a hard time wondering about those times…. Whether or not that's good, I'm not entirely sure ….. In fact, I'm starting to feel an odd feeling when I remember those times…. Possibly…..

… _.Frustration?..._

 _ **Rustling**_ …

"Hm?"

While I was thinking, I noticed something particular about the party's atmosphere change. The music seems to have changed. Moreover, isn't that slow dance music? And just as I started questioning it, whaddya know, there were servants who started slow dancing. Huh, this celebration is really like a full-fledged social gathering.

Lady Phenex noticed me staring at the dancing servants.

"Well, they deserve to celebrate too, I believe."

"Hm? Ah, yes, of course. I agree."

Still though, can't say that I'm not surprised. It's not something you would expect. It's almost like the Phenex family is so happy with the rating game's result that they are letting everybody associated with the clan celebrate. They're really happy about my victory…. Or maybe, they're really happy about something else that happened in the game…

"...!"

—While having my attention focused on the dancing servants, I had an idea to do something risky. It was just something my brain came up with out of the blue, and now as a result, I couldn't stop thinking about it. Then, my heart started beating crazy fast.

Whoa…. Is that something I should do?... D-Do I even have the confidence to do something so bold?... What if…. What if I….

While I was filled with doubts about something, Azazel's voice played back in my head.

 _("It's okay for you to have confidence, Ise. Just believe in yourself. And if you ever have doubts, just remember that we believe in you. Both Ravel, and this lousy sensei. Right?")_

…...Yeah. Thanks, sensei….

"Ara, is something the matter, Ise-kun?"

Lady Phenex asked me curiously, who had stood up from his seat. I simply swallowed the lump in my throat and smiled meekly.

"Ah, no…. It's just… Um, you wouldn't mind if we joined the dances or anything, right?"

I asked Lady Phenex unassuredly. She smiled and nodded.

"Oh, yes, of course. By all means, this is your celebration after all. You may do as you please."

"I-I see. T-Thank you… Um, in that case…"

Gulp…. With that, I gathered up all of my courage and did the unthinkable….

"...W...Would you care to join me in a dance.."

I bowed my head and extended my hand in front of me.

"...Ravel?"

—I asked Ravel to dance with me.

 **[!?—?!]**

Many of the expressions of those around, including Ravel, became shocked. But I refused to back down, and held out my shaking hand anyway, hoping that she would take it.

 _I'm afraid. Even though I know that it could never happen, I'm always burdened by the subconscious fear that I may be left behind. The fear that, one day, Ravel may come to detest me and leave me. It's been made clear to me many times, that isn't the case. That will never be the case. I know that in my heart. I know. And yet, I can still fear the thought of it. There shouldn't be any possibility of it, and yet, I fear it. Is it because I'm weak? Am I pathetic for feeling this way? I've asked myself this many times. My answer is usually: I don't know. But, your answer, it never changes. Your answer is always the same._

 _("No.")_

—I feel a soft sensation press down on my palm.

"...I would love to—"

 _And just like that, you always blow away any doubts that I had before._

"...Ise-sama."

Ravel accepted my hand with a timid, but dazzling smile…. And I felt my chest fill up with confidence again.

"Excuse us.."

I excused us from the table while leading Ravel by the hand, leaving the table completely silent. With that, I walked Ravel towards the ballroom dance floor… and we began dancing together.

"...Hey…"

"...H-Hello…"

For some reason, Ravel and I greeted each other awkwardly when we started dancing, as if we weren't just speaking to each other before...

"...Um, t-thanks for dancing with me…"

"...N-No, t-t-thank you for inviting me to…."

"...Y-Yeah, of course… I mean, who else would I ask, ehehe…."

"..."

"..."

It went dead silent and awkward after I said that. Guuuuuh! Holy shit, I'm so nervous! And I'm not the only one! Ravel's voice is super shaky! It sounds like she's fighting hypothermia! Oh, man! What was i even thinking?! I've gotta admit, I think I got a lot of balls doing what I did! I mean, asking Ravel to dance right in front of her family?! I've never made such a ballsy move in my life! I think facing Atlas was like a stroll in the Underworld compared to this!

But, man, do I NOT regret it at all! I mean, getting to dance with Ravel…. That's worth getting tortured for! As much as I feel like a nervous wreck, I also feel extremely happy! Whoever it was that blessed me with this opportunity, Maou, dead God, or Buddha— thank you very much! Ah, well, maybe it wasn't Maou….

Aaaah, now that I realise it, Ravel's body is much smaller than mine, huh! She's shorter and smaller than me! There are times when I forgot our size difference, but honestly, I could care less. Whether or not she's shorter or smaller doesn't matter to me. What matters most is that it's Ravel. And everytime I come into close contact with her body, I immediately recognise it. It's almost like I've become familiar with it….

Her smell, her size, her softness, her texture….

..! Uh oh! Now I'm thinking back to that time in Grigori, when we almost got close to doing "that"! No! No, bad little Ise! Down, boy! Down! Seriously, knock it off! Otherwise, Ravel might notice it pressed up against her! We're too close for this! —No, wait! Don't start thinking about her softness now!

"...!"

Oh no, she noticed! She definitely noticed it! Guuuuuuh, look away! Avert your gaze, Ise!

"...I-I'm sorry…."

I said it in a really small voice because of how embarrassed I felt. Ravel's face became red, but she didn't change anything about her position.

"...I-I-I-It's okay….. I-It's Ise-sama, so… I'm fine with it…."

Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh, Ravel, you're too kind! You can't say it like that! That only makes me feel worse about it! Please, scold me instead!

"Ufufufu~"

Hm? I heard an odd, but also familiar sound from nearby me. When I looked around, I noticed a pair behind us.

"Hello, we've come to join you."

What the..?! It's Ravel's parents! Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex are dancing together here! Ah, and there's Raiser with one of his servants! Oh, he doesn't look very happy…. It kinda looks like they made him dance…. I wouldn't be surprised if Lady Phenex did that, honestly….

Looks like my group was left behind with Ruval. They're having fairly normal conversation, I think. But, my group looks awkward…..

Well, I'd rather just enjoy this moment properly, so I'll ignore it. But, one thing I can't really ignore is…. The couple that is dancing not too far away from us, making Ravel and I have embarrassed expressions...

"Don't mind us, ufufufu~."

No, well…. There's really no way to ignore you… Look, Ravel's entire head is red. And because of how embarrassed she feels, she's burying her face in my chest. I mean, I'm extremely happy about it, but I also can't ignore the fact that you're staring at us….

Ah, Lord Phenex gave me an apologetic smile….. So "we have no power over the woman", is what you're saying, huh….

* * *

Outside of the Phenex castle, the same grounds we arrived from. It's been a total of 5 hours since we got here. And now, the celebration is finally over.

"Please do come again, Hyoudou Issei-san. It was a pleasant time having you over."

"Yes, and we're sorry again that our second eldest son couldn't attend. He was busy after all."

Lord Phenex and Lady Phenex both smiled at me we were about to part ways. I smiled back, having fully enjoyed my time here as well.

"Ah, thank you very much. I'm honoured. And, it's no big deal. I don't mind it."

Today was something, I must say. A lot of conversation between me and the Phenex family, something I never would've imagined happening a few months ago. A lot of that conversation was light hearted or small talk, but there was also a lot of it that was insightful as well. I actually feel better off having come here. It's the type of experience that makes you feel like you've gained something.

And, most of all, it really made me feel like I belonged, somehow.

"And always remember that you are welcome to return, or contact us at any time, dear. Think of this place as your home, and everyone here as your family. My, with that new form of yours, it can even be said that you're an honorary member of the Phenex clan."

I felt awkward about what Lady Phenex said, but still couldn't help but smile.

"Ahahaha…. T-Thank you very much…. It's an honour, really…. I'm really happy that you think that way of me, even if I don't think I deserve it…."

"Oh no, nonsense, dear. You've done a lot for our daughter, and enough for our family in general. You're well deserving enough of that honour. You've well earned it."

"Oh, when it comes Ravel, that's just…. I mean, no way…. She's done way more for me than I could ever imagine, there's no way that I compare."

"Oh, trust me, dear. She begs to differ."

Ravel shouted at her mother with a red face.

"O-Okaa-sama!"

"See? She wouldn't get so flustered if it wasn't true. So then it goes both ways, doesn't it, Ise-kun?"

"Er, well, that's…."

"Right~?"

Guh, I can't fight that persuasive smile, it looks way too much like Ravel's!

"...Kuh, yes, ma'am…."

"There. See? It's fine then."

Uuuu, I was easily defeated…. The power of the mother is strong indeed….

"Ah, by the way, that reminds me. You also have the right to call us "Otou-sama" and "Okaa-sama", if you want."

 **[—?!]**

My eyes popped out of their sockets with that suggestion. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! R-Ravel's parents, calling them Otou-sama and Okaa-samaaaaaaaa?! No way! There's no way I'm worthy of such an honour, right?! I mean, look! Even Raiser is shocked, and Ravel looks like she's about to shut down!

R-Ravel's parents! Calling them my parents is..! Is..!

…...Uh oh, I really wanna do that…

"...T-Thank you very much…. I'll consider it…."

Aaaaaaaaaaaah, you fucking wuss! Go die in a hole!

"Ufufu, of course. Take your time. I am a patient woman after all. Ah, also, you may call Raiser and Ruval "Onii-sama" as well."

"Haaah?!"

While Ruval had a completely normal reaction, Raiser reeled back in shock.

"There's no way in hell he's going to call me that, baa-san (old woman)!"

Yeesh! Raiser said that with a hard jab towards his own mother! What a disrespectful son! Though I'm not surprised, since it's him, and he cleverly can't control his anger well.

Ah, but, Lady Phenex had a creepy smile on her face that twitched just once.

"...Raiser, be respectful towards your family. We raised you better, didn't we~?"

For the first time in my life, I saw Raiser visibly flinch and turn pale…. He spared no hesitation in shaking my hand with a fake smile.

"Y-Yeah, that's right! You can call me whatever you want, no problems here!"

Lady Phenex's smile became less creepy after that.

"Good. It's better that the boys get along."

Lady Phenex said that, but Raiser leaned in and whispered to me.

"If you ever call me "Onii-sama", I will scorch you."

"Ah…"

Of course, he said that and pulled away…. Yep, that's just about what an "Onii-sama" would say, realistically. Especially if it's someone like Raiser….. Well, at least Lady Phenex gave him a creepy glare for a quick second.

—With that, the Phenex family gave their final goodbyes, including their huge mass of servants, and we prepared to transport by magic circle.

"Goodbye, Hyoudou Issei-san. It was a pleasure."

"It's been a pleasure, Issei-kun."

"Please visit anytime, Ise-kun."

"...See ya…"

[[[[ Goodbye~! ]]]]

I waved back at them with a smile.

"Goodbye! Thank you for having us! I had a really great time!"

The Phenex family waved us off, one of them very unenthusiastically, and the magic circle shined a bright colour. Lady Phenex gave me her last words as we departed.

"Be sure to take care of daughter!"

….And to that, I smiled widely and pumped my chest with a fist.

"Yes! With every fiber of my being! I promise!"

—And in a flash, we were teleported right back to the basement of our home.

 _ **SHIIIN!**_

…

"Ah, we're back."

I gave my body a stretch after being worked out all day, mentally and emotionally.

"Woo, man. What a celebration. I'm tired, just like that!"

I noticed it while I was stretching myself. Rias was holding an odd expression, as if thinking deeply about something. I wondered whether I should ask about it or not. Maybe I wondered if it even concerned me….

"What is it, Rias?"

I decided to ask out of curiosity. Rias snapped out of it and shook her head.

"Oh, no. It's nothing. It's just…. Well, it certainly didn't feel as if it was a "celebration for Gremory"..."

"Hm? What was that? Your voice is too low."

"Oh, nothing… Nevermind. It's fine, since it was really Ise's celebration anyway. As long as you enjoyed it, that's what matters."

"Oh. Well, I definitely enjoyed it, I can tell you that much."

Rias made another weird expression, but I didn't pay attention to it much.

"Hey, Ravel. You mind making me something? I ate a lot back at the castle, but I think all that dancing made me burn it up."

"Of course. Ise-sama has a naturally big appetite, so it's only natural. But I'll refrain on the dessert, since you already had some at the party."

"Aw, man…"

* * *

 **|Rias|**

…..

Ise….asked Ravel to dance… Well, it was technically a celebration for the two of them, in commemoration of Ravel becoming Ise's manager and winning the game….. So, it only makes sense that he would ask her, since it would be odd not to…

Still…

"...Rias-oneesama?"

I shook off those thoughts when Asia called out to me.

"Eh? Ah, it's nothing, Asia. I was just thinking. Come. Let's go upstairs before we get left behind."

Again, I must be overthinking it..

* * *

 **Part 2**

 **|Ise|**

It was the next day.

I had a really great time being at the Phenex castle yesterday. I got to meet most of Ravel's family face-to-face, I got to eat some good food, have pleasant conversations— and, most of all— I got to slow dance with Ravel!

Seriously, that happened! I didn't just dream it! It was real! I really got to dance with Ravel! Aaaah, happy days! Man, life has been good lately! And now that I'm all healed up, I still have another 3 days off from school!

Haaah, yep, life is good.

…..Now all that's left is to find out what the hell Azazel meant by "temporary guests"...

 _ **Ding!**_

While I was sitting on the sofa of my living room, I received a mail on my phone. I checked it out and it turned out to be a message from Azazel.

The message read: [They're on the way.]

"They're on the way"... Who's on the way?! Why didn't you at least give me more of a hint than "You're familiar with them"?! You say that I will be thinking of it as a "pleasant" experience, but then you countered it by saying that I "shouldn't trust" you!? This damn sensei!

 _ **Ding-dong~!**_

"Ah, they're here."

I stood up from the couch and started to make my way to the door. The various members of my household became curious about who was here.

"Who's here, Ise?"

Xenovia asked me that. Oh yeah, I didn't tell them…. Oops.

"...Being completely transparent with you, I have no idea.."

"What?"

I couldn't really give them an answer besides that, so I just walked towards the front door…. Who could it be...

 _ **Dakun**_..

"Good morning. It has been a short while, hasn't it, Hyoudou Issei-san."

"Ise!"

" " " "Oppai Dragon!" " " "

The moment I opened the door, I was jumped onto by multiple little bodies. And there was also two very familiar faces amongst the group of people.— Scratch that. Multiple familiar faces.

"Wha..?! Kunou, Yasaka-san! —Teh, Yorimitsu-san and Sun Wukong-sama too!?"

 **[—?!]**

I was truly shocked to see who had arrived! It's a whole little group of people that I knew! Yasaka-san, Kunou, Yorimitsu-san, Sun Wukong-sama— and even that lady from Kyoto that had just recently given birth to the 'fifth' Nekomata boy is here! The kids from the castle are here too! Little Ryosuke and the other 3 girls, they're the ones that mobbed me! Ah, there's also an unrecognisable woman here too, but I'm more concerned with everyone else! Why are all of these people here?!

Just as I was wondering that, Rias and a few others from my group came up to the door and asked the same question.

"...This is—! Is that the First Generation Sun Wukong-sama! And the Kyuubi-sama as well! Why? What brings you here?"

Sun Wukong-sama was the first to answer, with a puff of smoke.

"Hoh, rather than questioning us, wouldn't it be fine to invite us in first?"

* * *

"Hoho, so, we've come."

We moved from the entrance to the living area of my house. I was sitting on one couch with Rias next to me, and our "guests" were on the one across from us.

Also, I have five kids (including Kunou) sitting on different parts of my body…

"So when Azazel said "guests", he actually meant you guys?! That sly governor! Why didn't he just tell me about it?! I would've prepared a proper welcome or something!"

Even though I was surprised, I was pretty happy to see them overall. This is certainly better than whatever I could have been expecting! I thought it was gonna be something dangerous!

Rias questioned it from the side next to me. Speaking of which, why are we the only ones out of our group sitting down?

"Ise, you knew about this?"

"Hm? Ah, yeah. Well, kinda. Azazel just told me that we would have guests, but he didn't tell me who it would be. Honestly, that bird brain! He could've just told me from the start and spare me all of the stress! If it was just gonna be you guys, then I would've had no reason to worry about something dangerous happening!"

Although I was having a lighthearted take on the situation, Rias made a frown instead.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?"

I was a bit confused to say the least, so I raised my brow.

"Huh? What do you mean? What difference would your opinion make?"

—Rias's eyes went wide, and she turned her head away. After that, she spoke in a smaller voice.

"...No, it's not like I would deny them or anything… It's just that, since this is my and Ise's house, I thought I would have the right to know…"

I struggled, and failed, to hold back a wry smile.

"Well, too late for that now, haha."

—For some reason, I felt the members of my house become a little tense after that. Well, due to having guests, the best idea was to ignore it.

"But, I don't understand, Yasaka-san. Wasn't it impossible for you to leave Kyoto for long periods of time? Since Kyoto relies on your Chakra connection or something, I thought you needed to be there?"

I asked Yasaka-san about something I was curious about. I remember during the hero-faction incident, they were telling us that she was a necessary component to keeping Kyoto stable or something.

Yasaka-san took a sip of the tea that was served to her and nodded.

"Yes, that's right. It's true that I cannot leave Kyoto for long periods of time, since I am necessary component to keeping the energy balanced there. Being the Kyuubi who is the centre of Kyoto's leylines, I have access to the immense spiritual power flowing throughout Kyoto, which has the capability to provide me with a nearly endless supply of energy. However, due to this trait, I cannot leave Kyoto for very long, and my death would destabilise the city. —However, thanks to the efforts of the Fallen-Angel governor, and his organisation, it was made possible that I could depart from Kyoto temporarily. 3 days, to be exact."

So it was Azazel's doing after all! Well, of course, if he was planning to do something like this, then he surely would've planned for it like that. But, how does that work exactly?

"That's great, but, how did they do it? How was such a thing accomplished?"

"It was possible through a new system that was implemented throughout Kyoto's leylines. Grigori invented a mechanism which is placed within the centre of Kyoto. This mechanism acts as a temporary point of integration which handles the flow of energy in a stable manner, the same way that I would if I was present. The only catch is that there are many powerful Youkai in my ranks that are needed to keep watch over it, as to maintain its stability. But, thanks to this system, it's possible for me to leave Kyoto for longer amounts of time than before. So long as there would those who keep the mechanism stabilised, I would be able to leave Kyoto. Thus, I am here."

Wow, she gave this very complicated but interesting explanation. So that's how it works…. Wait, but if I were to think about it correctly…. That would mean..!

"Wait, Yasaka-san! If that's how the system works, then wouldn't that technically mean that you could Kyoto for however long as you want, so long as there is somebody good enough to stabilise the mechanism?!"

I raised my voice to that astounding revelation, and Yasaka-san nodded!

"Yes, that's right. Theoretically, as long as there were beings keeping the mechanism stabilised, I would not even be technically needed. I would be able to leave Kyoto, or possibly even pass away, without the city destabilising. So, it is indeed a major fix to one of the biggest stipulations in my existence. However, that also wouldn't account for the fact that Youkai are needed to keep it stabilised around the clock, and I wouldn't want to overwork them with such an arduous task. Hence, why we will only be staying a few days."

Oh, I see! So it's theoretically possible to stay away from Kyoto for very long, but there are still other factors that would need to be taken into account. Things like workers and such. I see, so that's why it's only a few days.

What a considerate woman! Even now, she still takes consideration for the Youkai working overtime! It's really one of her most charming points! Ah, well, she's just charming in general.

"So that's how it is! Well, it may have some conditions, but I think it's a great step forward! Who knows, maybe this would open up the possibility to creating all types of different systems that would help out Kyoto, you know!"

Sun Wukong-sama nodded his head to my exclamation.

"Hmm, indeed, red-boy. That's a good observation. I see you still haven't lost any of the brains after your fight with the "Lion-king". I also noticed that you were able to use the lessons I taught you to full effect?"

"Of course! That training was absolutely vital to my progress! It was the most insightful training I've received in my life! I feel like I may not have won if I didn't have that knowledge! I'm eternally grateful!"

To my over-the-top declaration of gratitude, Sun Wukong-sama laughed.

"Fahaha, is that so? Well, I'm glad. Being able to train the Sekiryuutei, it was also an invaluable experience for me as well. Who would've thought? Hmph, I have really lived too long. —That being said, it should be obvious as to why I'm here, red-boy. You understand, don't you?"

(—!)

I became excited by the sudden possibility.

"Wha— C-Could it be..?! You're here to train me again?!"

Sun Wukong-sama let out some smoke with a smirk.

"Well, truthfully, I am here on some other official business. But, training you a bit more would be fine too."

At his confirmation, I raised my arms, "jumping" for joy. Metaphorically, of course. Otherwise, I would've knocked all of the kids off of me.

"YES! Oji-saru has come to train again, hahaha!"

"Heh. Well, again, I'm here for something else. But, it's flattering that you're happy about it so much."

"Ah, but if Oji-saru is the one here on business, then why are Yasaka-san and Kunou and everybody here?"

I asked the next question that piqued my curiosity. Instead of Yasaka-san being the one answering, Kunou made a sad pout from her place in my lap.

"...But, Ise said that would we could come whenever…. Was that wrong?"

 _ **KYUN!**_

Guh, my heart was pierced by a sharp arrow! I can't say anything bad to such a cute, disheartened expression! Especially when your tail just falls down sadly like that!

I shook my head and smiled brightly at Kunou.

"What, that's not it! —As a matter of fact, yeah! You can come over whenever you want! No reasons or excuses needed! I said it already, my home is your home! So you can stay as long as you want!"

[Yaaaaay!]

As soon as I finished that, all of the kids started cheering. Even the shy Ryosuke is cheering! Man, how could I ever deny that?!

While the kids were getting excited, the red haired lady with a baby in her arms started rocking her arms. Ah, the lady from the castle, right. Uh oh, looks like the noise from the kids is making the baby wake up!

I placed a finger over my mouth and tried to calm the kids down.

"Ah, everyone. The baby is gonna get upset, so not too loud, okay? Shh."

When I did that, the kids all imitated me, while going "shh" at each other. Oooh, too cute!

After the kids settled down, Yasaka-san motioned to her three lady friends beside her and began introductions of them.

"Issei-san, these three are my extra attendees, two of whom you've already met. Yorimitsu, a distant cousin of Kunou's— Aika, and her new little baby boy, Hiro— And finally, Go-chan, whom you have come to meet for the first time."

After Yasaka-san gave those little introductions, the ladies introduced themselves to me properly, with a head bow. First, starting with Yorimitsu-san, who I have met before.

"H-Hello, Ise-dono. Last that we met was under...unusual circumstances… Regardless, I apologise for that time and hope that you have not come to dislike me as a result of it…"

Yorimitsu-san apologised for what happened during our first meeting… Wow, she is acting a bit different compared to that time. She's a lot less… Um, "sly", I guess…. Well, due to that, I was left feeling a bit embarrassed when I remembered it…

"Ahaha, n-no, it's no big deal… Um, it's all in the past, so I don't mind it too much… But, um, thanks for your consideration at that time? Haha…. Sorry, that wasn't very funny…"

"Ehehe, well, you're the Sekiryuutei-dono after all, so it wasn't a hard choice… Ehehe, just kidding…"

Aaaah, man, that was really awkward… I'm glad that most everybody doesn't know the circumstances behind that interaction…. Anyway, after Yorimitsu-san was done, the red haired lady in a brown kimono next to her introduced herself with a bow.

"I-It is an honour to meet you once again, Sekiryuutei-dono. I'm sorry for my intrusion upon your home. I will try my best not to bother."

"Ah, no problem, it's no big deal. You're very welcome here. Um, thank you for letting me hold, uh, Hiro, last time."

"O-Of course! Likewise, thank you for holding him, it was a great honour! And thank you for your hospitality!"

Ah, she bowed her head twice… She seems to have a really high opinion of me if she thinks me holding little Hiro is such a big deal….

Lastly, there was the last woman, who I didn't know. If I remember, Yasaka-san called her "Go-chan". She's a pretty woman with brown coloured skin, emerald-green eyes, black hair and a black fluffy tail. She's wearing a purple coloured kimono with a black obi. She also some red marks shaped like fangs on her cheeks that remind me of 'Mononoke-hime'.

The woman greets me with a playful salute and toothy grin.

"Hey, nice to meet you, Sekiryuutei-dono! My name's Gō, but you can call me "Go-chan"!"

'Go-chan', huh?... That's usually considered a guy's name, isn't it?... Hmm, I became curious about it, so I asked her.

"Go-chan…. Usually, you would think that's a guy's name, but…. Is that name based off of the prominent female figure during the Sengoku period, [Oeyo] or "Gō"?"

The moment I asked that, Go-chan jumped up and started shouting.

"Yes, that's right! Exactly! Because of the name "Gou" being a boy's name, so many people keep thinking that I am man before they meet me! But in truth, it's a name that started with a woman as its origin! Just because it isn't feminine doesn't mean that it isn't a girl's name!"

That's what she said….

"...I see…"

Noticing how random her outburst was, Go-chan sat back down and rubbed her neck with an awkward smile.

"Ehehe, sorry… I got worked up…"

Yasaka-san then gestured to Go-chan in comparison to herself.

"Unlike the rest of us, excluding First Shodai, Go-chan is actually the only one who isn't a Kitsune. She's a different type of Youkai that tends to be more closely associated with canine species of animal. Some refer to them as a type of Kitsune, but that's incorrect. It's more accurate to simply label them as a subset of [beast-youkai]."

I was surprised to hear that explanation! Go-chan isn't a Kitsune like the rest of them, but actually something different!?

"Wait, so that means that there's Youkai like the Kitsune, but who have qualities of different animals?! So that means that Go-chan is like a "dog girl" or something?"

Go-chan was the one to answer my question with enthusiasm. So much, in fact, that her black tail was wagging back and forth behind her….

"Actually, "wolf girl" would be more accurate, if you're looking for a simple way of putting it. But, yeah! There's all types of beast-youkai out there! There are ones related to procyonids, monkeys, foxes, wolves, rodents, birds, and even chiroptera! There's really a plethora of them! And that's not even considering those types which are not considered "Youkai" from other mythologies!"

She listed off all of those types of beast-youkai that apparently existed. Whoa, holy shit! There's really that many?! Wait, 'procyonids' and 'chiroptera'?... There's "raccoon girls"?! And "bat girls" too?! Even though we have Devils and Succubi already!? And "rodents"?! You mean there's girls out there who have mouse ears and a pink tail?! I have no idea how to take that! I wonder if they tend to be smaller or something….

"Now, with all of that being said.."

With those introductions being finished, Yasaka-san and all of the lady guests bowed their heads towards me again.

" " " "Thank you for your hospitality." " " "

After they did that, even the children got up and did a cute bow.

" " " " "Thank you!" " " " "

 _ **KYUN!**_

"Guha!"

I clutched at my heart as a result of it being shot. This cuteness…. It is fatal…..

"Kuku, with that being settled, it is my time to depart for now."

For some reason, Sun Wukong-sama stood up from the couch. Huh, he's leaving?

"What, you're going somewhere, Oji-saru?"

"Indeed, red-boy. As I said, I have official business to do, but don't worry. We'll have a bit of time to train tomorrow. Until then, entertain Kyuubi-sama and her guests, alright?"

"Yes, sir! Roger that!"

I gave Sun Wukong-sama a salute, and the kids imitated me. Kuh, I'm seriously gonna die from the constant cute attacks.

—With that, Sun Wukong-sama left from my home, and the rest of the guests stayed behind.

"Alright then. Um, I'm not sure how to be the greatest host, but… I'm gonna take a guess and say that we should eat?... Um, is anyone hungry, at least?"

When I asked that question to my houseguests, the children immediately responded before the adults by hopping around.

"Me, me, me! I'm hungry!"

"Me too! I'm hungrier!"

"Hungwy…"

Even Kunou was raising her hand and bouncing, despite the fact that she's a princess.

"I-I am hungry as well!"

Okay, well, the kids are definitely in agreement about that…. What about the adults?...

"Hmm, yes, I am quite famished. I suppose the proper way to start the day off is with some healthy lunch."

"I-I agree with Yasaka-sama, Ise-dono."

"Y-Yes, I do not mind eating either, Sekiryuutei-dono!"

"Yeah, I'm starving! Ah, I'd like something meaty, if you don't mind!"

Ah, looks like the adults are hungry too… Okay, so…. Shit, what do I do?... I've never been a proper host before… Especially to such big time guests. It almost feels like a test…

(—!)

Wait, I just thought of something! Could it be, this whole thing is actually like a test from Azazel?! Is he giving me another trial?! I thought those were over!

Well, it could make sense. The timing of it is pretty "coincidental". Grigori develops a mechanism that acts as a possible solution to the "Kyoto-kyuubi dilemma", and at the same time, Azazel sends the Kyuubi to my house. He probably used the excuse that they are "testing" the system's capabilities by having Kyuubi-sama stay somewhere outside of Kyoto. And that place just so happens to be my house…

There's no way this is just coincidence…. That damn, sly governor…. Well, I can't even be mad about it, since it's really a good thing… But, if it's unrelated, I wonder what Sun Wukong-sama is here for then….

Ah, whatever! No time to think about it! I have to learn to be a good host first! It's an important skill to have as a future king and High-Class Devil! So, if this is my test, then I've gotta treat it that way! C'mon, let's go! What do we do, think, think!

Uuuuuuuuuuuuumm..!

"Asia, Rossweisse-san..! Please start cooking some food for our guests! Don't make anything too heavy or the kids won't be able to play afterward! And make sure it has a good balance of vegetables! —And Ravel, please make some dessert for after dinner tonight! In the meantime, Akeno-chan and Irina, you guys set the table!"

—Before I knew it, I was giving everybody in my group orders…. And they were all looking at me weirdly…. Oh…. Please, just do it for me, this is all I ask….

But, of course, before I even had time to worry about it, I was saved by my guardian angel. Or rather, my guardian devil. Ravel stood up courteously and made her way to the kitchen after a bow.

"Of course, Ise-sama."

Ravel! She listened! And with no hesitation! Uuu, Ravel, thank yooou! I don't know if you were already sensing my tension, or just agreed without thought, but either way, you always support me no matter what!

Witnessing Ravel's dedication, Rossweisse-san, and the rest of my group, quickly followed suit.

"Well, there's no helping it. If it's for the sake of Kyuubi-sama and her guests, then of course, it's my duty as a servant of Gremory to oblige."

Rossweisse-san followed Ravel to the kitchen. Seeing that, Asia also ran with them.

"M-Me too! Wait for me!"

Akeno-chan and Irina then made their way to the kitchen shortly after.

"Ufufufu, of course, accommodating our guests is what Gremory is known for."

"..Well, I'm no servant of Gremory, but I'm at least a part of the club. And it's for the Kyuubi-sama after all. That's why, I'll help out."

They're doing it! They're actually doing it! Success! Maybe I should've toned down the energy when I said it, but I was nervous! Next time, I'll try my best to keep my cool!

"Okay! Well, then…. Um, in the meantime, we'll just… Uh, Smalltalk?..."

I was confused on what to do next, but just assumed that the normal thing to do would be to make some conversation. Yasaka-san started it off by asking me.

"So, Issei-san, are your parents home? I haven't seen them. Could they be away?"

"Eh? Ah, yeah, they're gone right now. After I came back from the game, I decided to send them off on a little vacation. It was the least I could do as a little, um… repayment, for all of the dumb stuff I've done over the years…. I plan to do more for them, but that was a good start, I think. My dad always wanted to go to Germany, after all. They're under the watchful protection of Grigori right now, so they should be okay. Even if it is that freaky Armaros guy…"

Yeah, hopefully it's alright to leave it in their hands, but…. Well, that guy is…. Y'know….

"Is that so? Well, that's too bad. I would have liked to meet them."

Yasaka-san makes a disappointed pout. Guh, it resembles Kunou's! Or more like, they resemble each other, but still! What is it with everybody's mum being so darn cute?!

"Ahaha, well, they'll be back at some point. Probably not until you've left though. Ah, speaking of parents, what about your husbands? Were they okay with you guys coming here?"

To my question, the girls answered individually, starting with Yasaka-san, who just waved her hand.

"Oh, my former mate? That's not something you have to worry about."

Ueeh, Yasaka-san waved that off pretty easily… Let's hope they're not having problems… Wait, "former"?

"I don't have one, Ise-dono…. Ah, but that's not like an invitation or anything…. Well, not that I'm banning you or anything…."

Yorimitsu-san just answered me in an awkward manner, as always…

"A-Ah, my mate is busy at home. Of course, he had no problems with me coming here."

So far, Aika-san is the only one who didn't answer weirdly. Until...

"Nope, don't have one. I'd rather work out."

Ah, Go-chan just said it like that, with no interest…. She'd rather work out? I guess she's a sporty girl? Well, she does have a pretty energetic attitude, so far as I can tell.

"Oppai Dragon!"

Suddenly, the kids started pulling on my sleeves together.

"Let's play, let's play!"

"Yeah, let's play!"

The kids want to play? Ah, but I'm talking with the guests… I can't just leave….

"Um, well, kids, I can't just.."

I started getting worried about the situation, but Yasaka-san and the rest just smiled.

"Oh, it's no problem, Issei-san. We can still speak with Rias Gremory-san here. We don't mind."

"Eh, it's really okay?"

"Yes, of course, don't mind us."

"Um, okay…. I guess we can go play then…"

To my agreement, all of the children cheered and started running around.

[Yaaay!]

"Let's go, let's go!"

And just like that, they started pulling on my sleeves, essentially dragging me away. Ahaha, this is going to be a long 3 days, huh… Well, might as well enjoy it.

 **Part 3**

So, just as planned, I played with the kids for a bit, and afterward, we all had lunch together. It goes without saying, all of the kids were sitting with me. With Ryosuke being on my shoulders, Kunou being in my lap, and the rest of the girls surrounding me in their seats together. Ahaha, not gonna get break here, am I? Well, not like it's that bad.

Yasaka-san and the rest of my guests also sat on the same side of the table as me, since I thought that was how it worked. Meanwhile, some of my group sat across from us, or weren't having lunch yet. The food was good, of course, like always.

After that, what was left was just… well, playtime, again.

"Ready or not, here I come~!"

I was playing hide and seek with the kids, looking for them all throughout the large house of mine. To be fair, this is way smaller than the Kyuubi-sama's castle, so it should be way easier to find them. That being said, I should've already known that kids were good at hiding in small places.

"Where are you~?"

While I was on the prowl, acting like a big monster again, I ended up walking into the living area again. Everybody was doing their own thing, but a lot of them were still talking with each other. I couldn't help but flinch a little when they noticed me.

"Ara, Issei-san. Hello there. Playing with the children, I see."

"A-Ah, hello… Yeah, that's right… Um, you didn't happen to see any of them run by here, did you?"

When I asked that, Yasaka-san made an oblivious expression while tilting her head with a finger under her chin.

"Hmm, I don't remember. But, there may just be one around here~"

Yasaka-san then smiled and tilted her head towards the side next to her. It was then that I noticed a very obviously placed blanket next to her with a pronounced shape under it…

"Hoho…"

With a devilish smile, I made my way to Yasaka-san.

"Say, Yasaka-san…. You wouldn't happen to have an extra blanket lying around, would you?... I'm actually a little cold…"

"Hmm, I'm not sure about that. But, it sure is chilly, isn't it~? Maybe we should snuggle up right here…"

"Yeah… Right…here!"

I pulled the blanket off the couch with one swift movement, and a small figure was revealed from underneath.

"Gotcha!"

"Kyaah!"

The little girl squealed as I picked her up and started "eating" her. In other words, I was giving her what you would call a "raspberry" on her tummy.

"The Red Dragon always gets his prey! Brrr!"

"Hyahaha!"

She squirmed and laughed in place until her body went limp, essentially playing dead with her tongue sticking out. They're really too cute!

"Bwahahahaha! And so, the Red Dragon claims his first prey! Who's next!"

Just as I said that, a little figure popped out from around the corner of another room.

"No, Shizune-chan!"

It was Kunou. She flinched when she realised that I was looking back at her.

"Hoho, so it's the princess who's next, huh! Good! Out of all types of girls, pretty little princesses are the Red Dragon's absolute favourite!"

"Kyaah!"

And just like that, Kunou bolted off, and I quickly followed while leaving my first victim behind.

* * *

 **|Rias|**

"Hoho, so it's the princess who's next, huh! Good! Out of all types of girls, pretty little princesses are the Red Dragon's absolute favourite!"

"Kyaah!"

After giving that playful threat, Ise ran off after the fleeing Kunou-chan…. I...was left speechless by what I was witnessing.

"...I never would've expected to see Ise so easily getting along with children like this… Did he always play around with them so freely like that?"

I said that aloud, to which Kyuubi-sama responded with a smile.

"Oh, yes, it certainly seems like that. Even when he was staying at the royal castle, he was playing with them just as enthusiastically as this. As a matter of fact, there was even times when I myself would somehow end up becoming wound up in their shenanigans. Though I can't say I disliked it all that much, ufufu."

Kyuubi-sama explained it with amusement. Does she mean to imply that she was also a participant in their games?

...Whatever the case, I am surprised by this turn of events…. I never thought that I would see an event as bizarre as this…. That isn't to say that I think Ise would be bad with children, his fan-base consists of many children after all. But, I do remember Ise having a sense of embarrassment or reflectance towards being a children's mascot before…. Yet, now, he seems to have no reservations about participating in their play time.…. Even with the lot of us around…

"It's admirable, isn't it? The fact that he can so freely spend this time with them, with no shame whatsoever. I'd say that it's a very charming trait to have."

Kyuubi-sama finished by taking a sip of her tea in an elegant manner. The woman beside her, with a baby in her arms, Aika, also agreed with Kyuubi-sama's sentiment.

"Y-Yes, that's right! It's an invaluable trait! Even my mate is bad with his own child, it's disappointing really! Hmph!"

Aika expressed her frustrations with her 'mate' by pouting. It must be difficult, being a mother…. But, being a mother with a husband who is good with children is…

"Ufufu, a man who is good with children, that's the ideal situation. You're thinking the same thing, right, Rias?"

Even Akeno is in agreement…. Well, yes, the thought of that is certainly….

 _("Hoho, so it's the princess who's next, huh! Good! Out of all types of girls, pretty little princesses are the Red Dragon's absolute favourite!")_

….Ahem. W-Well, someone like me would certainly fall under the classification of 'princess'...

"Ara, ara, Rias. Your cheeks have gotten red."

"Wha—!? Quiet, Akeno! They have not, you're only seeing things."

Then, from around the corner that Ise originally disappeared from, a squealing was heard.

"Kyaah!"

"Mwahahahaha! And so, the Red Dragon claims his second victim!"

Ise reappeared from the hallway, this time, with Kunou-chan in tow.

"Alright, Kunou, you lose. Go sit down in the "boneyard" with Shizune-chan."

"Uuu… I'm ashamed…"

Kunou-chan made her way towards the sofa that the other girl sat on, both of them proceeding to play cards with each other. Ise then inspected the room.

"Hmm, doesn't seem like there are any other kids around here…. Although…"

Ise turned to our direction. No, not us. I noticed it when he turned to us, but, the Kyuubi-sama had just gotten up from her place. He directed his gaze towards her, and despite facing the other direction, Kyuubi-sama flinched...

"Ohoho… Now, where are you going, Kyuubi-dono?"

For some reason, Kyuubi-sama answered with an obvious hesitation.

"...To the restroom, of course…"

The expression on Ise's face became mischievous.

"Hoh…. Is that so? Then by all means, go ahead. Ah, but, you don't know where the bathroom is. I'm going to have to guide you there."

"N-No, that's quite alright. I can have one of the ladies lead me there, thank you…"

"Oh, really?... You sure that's not just an excuse to hide away from my sight?"

I wasn't sure what was going on, but it was obvious to me that Ise was making the Kyuubi-sama uncomfortable. So, I intervened.

"Ise, cut that out. You're clearly making Kyuubi-sama uncomfortable. Akeno, would mind showing her to the rest—"

"—Oya, oya, oya! It seems like I have been overcome with a sudden sense of hunger!"

Before I could continue, Ise interrupted me, acting as if he didn't even notice me.

"Ise, what are yo—"

"Iiiiii~ taaaaa~ daaaaaaki— MAAAASSSU!"

"Kyaah!"

 **[—?!]**

—Suddenly, Ise began chasing around the Kyuubi-sama!

"Kyuubi-samaaaaaaa! Why are you running awaaaay~! The Red Dragon just wants to touch your fluffy tails~!"

"No, stay away~!"

I stood up in shock.

"Wha—?! Ise, what are you doing?!"

Despite my shouting, the two of them didn't even notice me, and Ise continued chasing the Kyuubi-sama around the room! That was until, he finally caught up to her. Ise picked the Kyuubi-sama up from behind and brought her to the ground, where he subsequently started tickling her!

"Ora, ora, ora, ora! What's wrong, Kyuubi-sama?! You could take on the former Dragon-King Vritra, but not one measly, untamed prankster dragon?! What's up with that, huh?!"

"Hya— Hahaha! W-Wait, Issei-san— Hyah! There are people around!— Stop— Kyahaha!"

"No can do, Kyuubi-sama! No one can stop the Red Dragon when he's hungry! Especially if it's his against second favourite food, busty, mature queen-sama's!"

"No, Hahaue is being attacked!"

"We can't do anything, Kunou! We're in the graveyard, remember!"

I was left left utterly baffled by this scene.

I-Ise is "playing" with the Kyuubi-sama!? He's tickling her!? They're playing around as if they were siblings! No, perhaps even closer!? Whatever the case, it was true that Ise was fooling around with the leader of the East-youkai faction, the Nine-tails-kyuubi herself!

It was such a shocking scene that even Ravel-chan was speechless! She was the one who had spent the most time with Ise within the past two months, yet she didn't know about this either! It was a truly unbelievable scene!

"Haah, haah…"

After Ise was done tickling Kyuubi-sama, she was left heaving on the floor, with a disheveled appearance. Just from looking at it, it would seem like Ise just did something inappropriate to her. No, in many cases, this would be considered inappropriate..!

But then, Ise directed his gaze towards the other guests sitting on the couch as well.

"Hoho, I almost forgot that the quantity of my targets has increased…"

"Eh, us?!"

The woman Ise seems to have some history with, Yorimitsu, pointed towards herself in shock. He's targeting them as well!? But before Ise could make a move against them, the woman known as Go-san jumped off of the sofa with a giddy smile.

"Oh, oh, I wanna play! I'm up for any type of competition!"

 ** _Whoosh!_**

With one swift motion, Go-san unwrapped and tossed of her kimono, revealing that she was wearing sporty clothing under it. A dark coloured sporty top with sports underwear for her bottom.

"Holy shit, abs!"

It was just as Ise exclaimed, Go-san was revealed to have quite the fit body, being muscular than the average woman. In comparison, even our most physically fit, Xenovia, doesn't really compare.

"C'mon, Yorimitsu! Let's see if this pervy Dragon can catch up to the two of us!"

"Oh, you think I can't catch you two?!"

"Just try it, you self-proclaimed "oppai-master"!"

"You testing me, "wan-chan"?! You wanna see how much I love oppai, I'll show you!"

"You can have 'em if you catch me, so why don't you go ahead and try it?!"

"Ooooooh, now you've got me fired up! Here I come!"

"Bring it! C'mon, Yorimitsu!"

"Eh?! But why me too?!"

The next thing I knew, Ise was now chasing around all of our house guests, including the Kyuubi-sama and her child…. All except for Aika-san, who was nurturing her baby normally….

...Having no power over the situation, I had no choice but to process the scene silently, and let it play out….

….I suppose this is a good thing?... At least, it should definitely mean that our relations with the East-youkai faction are positive...

* * *

 **|Ise|**

"Haah, hah!— I've almost got you!"

"Haha! Keep tryin'!"

Go-chan and I came to a standstill, and I was left heaving, with my lungs taking in air in a sporadic manner. Holy shit, Go-chan is a hard catch! She's the only one I still haven't caught! She really is a fit girl! I mean, just look at those tasty fucking abs!

….Alright, maybe that wasn't the right word for it, but damn! Girl is fit! But that doesn't mean I'm giving up!

—I continued chasing Go-chan around until I finally caught her. After two full hours of chasing her, I finally fucking caught her by the waist! Now, it's time for my revenge!

"Taaaake this!"

"Ahahahahaha!"

Once I caught Go-chan, I unleashed an onslaught of tickles on her. I was worried about whether she would even be ticklish, since she had abs like these, but it looks like there were enough tender spots around her belly that caused her to laugh. So, it's a success!

But at some point in the tickling, Go-chan ended up on the floor, and….

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

"Um, nothing… it's just…"

Go-chan was holding her arms and legs up in the air, in the same manner that a dog would whenever you scratch their bellies…. Her tail's even swinging around too….

"Nevermind…"

"Hahaha!"

Go-chan laughed and squirmed around as I continued tickling her with a blank face…. Well, a victory is a victory, I guess….

 **Part 4**

It was the first night of the "Youkai homestay". The guests that were staying in my house all got to sleep in the extra unoccupied rooms. Considering that it was already bedtime, everyone in the house was sleeping, and the house was quiet.

…..Well, almost quiet….

( _Waaaah! Waaah!_ )

"Urgh…."

I let out another groan when I realised that there was still a persisting noise that sounded off once every several minutes. Through the walls of my room, I could very clearly hear that sound. The sound of a baby crying.

"...Fuck enhanced hearing…"

I whispered that to myself with a grimace. I wish I didn't have enhanced senses like this, so I didn't have to hear little Hiro crying from one floor above us… Worst part is that, since I'm the Sekiryuutei, I have even more acute senses and higher instincts than the average Devil. So, aside from the other Nekomata in this house, I'm probably one of the few people who can't ignore it so easily. I mean, I'm sure we can all just place magical seals on our rooms that would allow us to be spared from hearing it. But…..

I don't know…. Even if we do that, I can't help but feel like I would still be able to hear it…. Like if some part of me is still telling me that I can still hear it, even when it's silent, and I have to fix it….

….Is that kind of like a paternal instinct?...

Nah, I'm still a kid basically. I can't have those…..

( _Waaaah! Waaaah!_ )

…..But I still can't let it go….

"...Uu, Ise-sama…"

"I'll be back."

I whispered that to the sleeping Ravel, while moving myself out of my place between the girls and off the bed. I quickly and quietly stepped out of the room, and then, made my way up the stairs to the next floor.

Without wasting much effort, I was able to quickly find the room the sound was a emanating from and opened the door.

"That is… Issei-san?"

"S-Sekiryuutei-dono..!"

When I entered the room, I was greeted by the sight of Yasaka-san and Aika-san attempting to calm down the crying Hiro-kun.

"..He won't stop crying, huh?"

I asked with a tired voice. It was already half past 2 am, but Hiro-kun has yet to stop crying completely. I could also tell that Yasaka-san, and most especially Aika-san, were both tired as well. Yasaka-san answered me with a sigh.

"...Yes. He seems to be upset for some reason and won't calm down. It may have to do with being in a new environment."

So it's because he's not used to this places atmosphere or something, huh?... Aika-san realised that I wasn't sleeping, so she started apologising.

"I-I'm sorry, Sekiryuutei-dono..! Usually, I can handle it myself. But if I can't, then he always settles down when Yasaka-sama is around to help. B-But, this time, he just won't calm down no matter what I do..! I'm deeply sorry..!"

Aika-san apologised to me wholeheartedly. Maybe because I was really tired, I wasn't really thinking straight, so I thought there was something I could do. I stepped closer to them while yawning.

"...No, no, it's alright…. He's just scared is all… Probably not comfortable being in some place like this…"

And for some reason, I asked to hold him.

"...Here, let me see him."

Yasaka-san and Aika-san looked at each other dubiously, but I was too sleepy to pay it any mind. Regardless, Aika-san handed me her baby. I took Hiro-kun in my arms and sat down on the side of the bed.

"...He's just uncomfortable, that's all… Yeah, I know the feeling, buddy…. I was never really able to stay over at any of my friends' houses when I was younger…. Never felt comfortable sleeping in somebody else's house, y'know? I get it, I get it…. Y'know, there was one time that I stayed at Rin's house— Ah, I mean Irina… And we watched a scary movie…. Haha, I couldn't even go to sleep the whole night… I just snuck out and went back home…. That was funny…."

—Due to my sleepiness, I was rambling on about things that were completely random. But, little did I know, Hiro-kun had already stopped crying only seconds after I took him into my arms.

"...Are?... It's gotten really quiet…. Hasn't it?..."

Upon realising the silence, I felt my eyes become overcome with a sudden heaviness, and my consciousness faded into a slumber.

…..

…..

When I opened my eyes again, it was already morning.

"Ugh… What…"

I moved my head around to take in my surroundings. This isn't my room…. I'm in one of the extra rooms…. Why am I…

"Ah…"

Just as I was questioning it, I saw that there a was a person sleeping to my left. It was Aika-san. She was sleeping peacefully, with her back turned to me. And, the more important detail….

"Oh, yeah…. Now I remember…"

There was the little body of Hiro-kun lying and sleeping on my chest….

"...Well, whatever…."

* * *

The second day of the homestay.

It was early afternoon, and Sun Wukong-sama has returned to train me. We were located in the special training area underneath Gremory. The rest of my group was also here to train, but they were all doing their own thing. Yasaka-san and her guests were just spectating different things going on in the training field, mainly me.

Meanwhile, Sun Wukong-sama was seeing to me personally.

"Alright, red-boy. Do you think you are capable of tapping into the Titan-god's power?"

"I can try."

"Try it."

I sat down in a meditative position, as instructed by Sun Wukong-sama, and attempted to tap into the power of Atlas.

….Alright, how do I do this?... Hmm, let's see. Last time I used Atlas' power was in the match against Sairaorg. But that time was unintentional…. I was overcome by rage, and somehow, that allowed me to tap into it…. I had an idea to ask Sun Wukong-sama about it.

"Neh, Oji-saru. The last time I used the power, I didn't have the opportunity to even properly experience it. I was just angry, and somehow, it felt like I wasn't even the one controlling my body. Azazel even told me that it might've been possible that Atlas' spirit itself took control at times in order to control his own powers. And according to what happened in the fight against Atlas' progeny, that would make sense, since I didn't even feel like I was in control at that time…. And there was also that time in the game, when Atlas' spirit denied me access to his power. So…. If Atlas is the one who is controlling his power, and I have no direct access to it…. What should I do from there?"

I asked Sun Wukong-sama after giving him all that information. Sun Wukong-sama took a long puff from his pipe, like if he was concentrating, and then let it out with his answer.

"Hmm, in that case, you have develop a connection with the spirit then."

(—!)

The answer he gave me was surprising, to say the least.

"Develop a connection to the spirit? You mean like with Ddraig?"

"Mm, indeed. Though, unlike with the Welsh Dragon spirit, this would be much more difficult, I imagine. This is not a spirit that is tied to your existence after all. And just as we tested back in Kyoto, that spirit's consciousness is locked deep within you. It's as if that spirit refuses to rise to the surface. Unsurprising, considering the circumstances behind it. Either way, your first step is to reach that spirit. If you cannot access that power directly, then you must go through the spirit itself."

I see..! So I have start a connection with Atlas! Ah, but, that's gonna be hard, isn't it?... After all, the circumstances behind Atlas' death was that he wanted to be replaced and live as a mountain…. So, if Oji-saru is correct, then Atlas is probably living very reclusively within my being…

Basically, if I want to access Atlas' power, I have to get in connection with Atlas himself…. Well, shit…. This feels like my problem with the Juggernaut Drive…. Ah, except I haven't actually solved that one yet either… I wonder if I could solve this one…

Well, it's worth a shot.

—With that, I tried contacting the spirit of Atlas.

…Hey, Atlas?...

….

…..Um, Mr. Atlas? Are you there?...

….

[Partner, I'm not sure if you'll be able to contact that spirit directly.]

Huh? Ddraig? Why not?

[It seems like Atlas has sealed himself off from you. He may have done it in order to prevent you from accessing his power freely.]

What? Why would he do that?

[The only times in which you were able to bring out his power was during your times of rage. And at those times, he would bring out his consciousness in order to prevent you from causing massive destruction to yourself and the environment. You would imagine that he believes you would be consumed by rage and power, like during the battle with his 'progeny'. In other words, he has no confidence in you.]

Say what?! That's the reason?! He doesn't believe in me?! I'm not sure whether I have the right to be insulted or not, but damn! That's harsh!

...Well, considering how I acted when I was confronted by Hades, and how I reacted to Gasper's defeat…. Yeah, maybe he's right… Maybe it's a power I shouldn't possess…

[Nonsense, partner. Atlas may not have confidence in you, but I do. Regardless of his personal feelings, he made the decision to entrust his power to you during the fight with his "son". Even if he took control at times, there's no denying that you were the one who held himself back from killing Atlas initially. You made the decision to eliminate him in your right mind. You may have lost control shortly afterwards, and during other incidents, but the bottom line is: it is possible for you to use that power. At least to a certain extent. —That's why, I shall contact him myself.]

..?! Ddraig! You would do that?!

[Of course. Ignoring my partner in such a way is disrespect. Disrespect towards you is disrespect towards me as well. I will handle this.]

That's..! Uuooooh, Ddraig! You really are my partner! Thanks!

[Of course. I'll let you know when I've accomplished it.]

I decided to inform Sun Wukong-sama about the situation.

"Oji-saru, it looks like I'm not gonna be able to tap into for now. Atlas' spirit is apparently preventing me from progressing with his power. He doesn't think I can handle it. That's why, Ddraig's gonna try to reach him first."

"Hoh, the Welsh Dragon, ey? I see. Well, if a direct connection is impossible, then it can't be helped. For now, we'll just handle what you're good at."

Then, from out of one of his pockets, Sun Wukong-sama pulled out some familiar bells.

"Try taking these from me again. I'll be doing it seriously this time."

Oh, those are the bells that Sun Wukong-sama used to test me with back in Kyoto!

"You want me to try that again? But I thought I already passed that lesson?"

To that, Sun Wukong-sama gave me a confident smirk.

"Yes, that's true. But I want you to try to take them without even using your Boosted Gear. Just nothing but your own body. That's the test."

(—?!)

He wants me to try that without my armour or anything?! Doing that just in my base form, is that even possible?...

"Don't worry. I won't be as mobile as I would be otherwise. I'll try my best to keep my movements to a minimum. And, most of all, I won't use this left arm of mine. Therefore, you will have to accomplish it under these conditions."

So he's giving himself handicaps, huh! I see! In that case, I might as well not hesitate!

"Alright, Oji-saru! In that case, I'm coming at ya with full force! Or, at least whatever force this base form of mine can muster anyway!"

"Hoh! A good amount of confidence. You will be needing it."

* * *

 **|Kiba|**

"Hyeh! Hah!"

Our group was training in the specialised training arena under Gremory, like usual. I was practicing my swordplay along with Xenovia.

But while we were training, my attention was caught by something else away from us.

—It was the sight of Ise-kun training with the First Generation Sun Wukong-sama.

"Che! Almost had it!"

"Hoho, not bad, red-boy. You've certainly taken the lessons I've given you to heart."

"Of course I have! How else would I have come so far!"

"That flattery won't achieve anything. But it puts a smile on my face, so you're welcome to continue."

When I looked towards that place, Ise-kun and Sun Wukong-sama were training together.

And Because of the complexity of the sight, I was captivated by it.

Ise-kun…. The way he moves around like that… All of his movements are so fluid, and they all take advantage of his momentum…. He tries lunging at Sun Wukong-sama multiple times, only to be sidestepped. But even when he misses, he somehow manipulates his body into a position that will benefit him right after each failure…. Looking at it from the outside, it looks like all of his movements are precisely calculated… But, that's not possible. It's obvious that he's just moving his body on a whim, in accordance with Sun Wukong-sama who keeps dodging and making swift maneuvers….

The impressiveness of the sight was not lost on me…. I've never seen Ise-kun move with such a fluid style…. The different postures that he keeps switching in between all seem to be derived from a certain type of complex martial art that I've never seen him use…. Are those the styles that Sun Wukong-sama taught him?...

Both of them move their bodies so quickly and easily…. If I didn't know any better, it would have all looked like a choreographed performance…

"...I didn't think Ise was that good at controlling his body."

Xenovia said it with interest from beside me…. Yes, it's the same for me. Just from his movements, I can tell that his style has become smooth…. Probably good enough that he can defeat someone like me easily with his Balance Breaker…. And to believe that he's practicing without his Boosted Gear right now….

—Could this be an indication that we are going to be far surpassed?

….

"Let's continue…"

And so, Xenovia and I continued with our training. I was trying my best to ignore the other training sessions..

* * *

 **|Ise|**

After about 2 hours of training, my whole group and I returned home to rest. The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. I played around with the kids, took a walk with the enthusiastic Go-chan, talked with Yorimitsu-san, and did some other things.

By the end of the day, I was dead tired. And honestly, I was even a bit stressed. A lot of things have been weighing pretty heavily on my mind. Things like what I talked about with the Phenex family, and the situation regarding Atlas' spirit. Even though I've tried not to think about it too much, I can't help but get stuck with those lingering thoughts.

It's really wearing me out. I'm not sure if it shows or not, but I'm at least sure that Ravel has noticed. She wouldn't be giving me so many worried looks otherwise. I just try to laugh it off, but then she gets even more worried. Ah, man… Ravel just knows me too well. I wish I wasn't always worrying her all the time. To believe that I'm still having these troubles even after talking with Lady Phenex…. Maybe I just am that weak….

Because of how stressed out I felt, I was about to ask Ravel if we could take a break somewhere. Maybe she could give me a lap pillow or something, I don't know. All I know is that I really want to be with her right now. But, when I was trying to reach her…

"Ara, Issei-san. There you are."

Someone appeared in front of me. It's Yasaka-san.

"Eh, Yasaka-san? What is it?"

"I was just looking for you. Join me for a moment, won't you?"

Yasaka-san said that and started walking up the stairs. Join her? For what, tea? I didn't really understand, but I followed her anyway. In the end, she led me back to the room her and Kunou were staying in.

"So, what is it that you wanted to see me for, Yasaka-san?"

Just as I asked that, Yasaka-san sat down on her bed and patted on her lap.

"Alright. Come."

"Eh?"

She was gesturing to her lap for some reason…. I was a bit confused so I asked her out loud.

"...Hizamakura?"

In response, she simply nodded her head...

…

…

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

Hizamakura?! A lap pillow?! A lap pillow from the Kyuubi-samaaaa?! Is it really okaaaaaaaay?! I mean, who the hell am I to deny that?!

—I jumped onto the bed without hesitation and scooted over towards Yasaka-san's lap. I laid my head down on top of her supple legs and Yasaka-san began stroking my head.

Aaaaaaah, this is heaveeeeen! Tengoookuuuuuuuuuu! Thank you, Buddha-sama, for this opportunity! Thank you, Amaterasu, Susanoo, Izanagi, Ebisu, and all of the other gods out there! This is truly a blessing!

While I was appreciating this moment that I was blessed with, Yasaka-san spoke to me in a gentle voice.

"You have been worried lately, haven't you?"

My brain stopped for a moment.

….How did she know?...

"I could sense it from you. You are giving off a more reserved feeling than usual. Back in Kyoto, you gave off a somber feeling. That was because of what was happening back home, wasn't it? That explained why you were so emotional at that time. But now, you are presenting a more 'withdrawn' attitude. —That's because you are worried, isn't it? There are many things that are weighing on your mind. And the way that you handle your problems, is alone. You don't want to involve others in your problems. That's why you're like this, isn't that right?"

…

I was left silent with Yasaka-san's explanation…. Bullseye…. She was completely right… I've been getting more and more worried lately, and that's why I'm like this… Even if most of my group doesn't notice it, I'm actually hiding my problems from them…. Just like always….

…..And just like always…. They still don't notice…..

Well, except for Ravel, of course, hehe….

"That's right…. I've been getting worried about what I can do from here on out…. I remember that I was uncertain about my future and was lacking motivation, but that was basically fixed during my talk with Lady Phenex….. So, if I no longer have a lack of motivation, why is it that these thoughts keep worrying me?... It feels like no matter what I do, these thoughts just keep getting heavier again after lightening up…. I can't keep worrying Ravel like this…. I should be able to handle it myself, but…. I'm just…"

Yasaka-san gave me a gentle stroke on my head.

"You are putting too much pressure on yourself."

At that moment, I could feel myself being overcome with serene feeling…. This is...Senjutsu….

"With all of the worries that you are having, it is no surprise that you are feeling overwhelmed. The problems you're facing are no small issues. Some of them will have drastic effects to the world around us. —However, just because those issues are your own, that does not mean that you should be handling them alone. The truth is that: issues like that will always overwhelm you from time to time. That is unavoidable. To act completely unaffected by such things, that's a false vision of strength, so it's best if you do not seek it. It's fine to let yourself be overwhelmed by certain things. That's precisely why there are others around who will help you carry that weight. You must learn to rely on others a bit more. You have people you trust even now, right?"

"...Yeah.."

"Then why not rely on them?"

"...But, if I just keep constantly relying on them, doesn't that just mean I'm a weakling who's taking advantage of them?..."

To that, Yasaka-san gave me a soft smile.

"You're a sweet boy. Always thinking about others before yourself. Perhaps a bit too much, at times."

I thought back to many events that happened in the past…. I have no choice but to agree with that….

"...I just… If I keep relying on them for the rest of my life without repaying them in any way, what kind of person would that make me?... It would be obvious that it means I'm taking advantage of them, right?"

Yasaka-san shook her head.

"Listen closely. Part of relying on others and asking others to rely on you is to not expect things in return. When you tell others to rely on you, do you expect them to have to return the favour?"

"Of course not… I just hope that they don't abandon me…. And maybe as long as they appreciate it, then I'll be happy… But, I don't need them to repay me…"

"Why not?"

"..Because I'm doing it for them, not for me.."

Yasaka-san nodded her head in agreement.

"That's right. So then, why wouldn't it be the same for those that you rely on?"

"...But…. It's not fair…."

"It's not fair when it's you doing it, but it's fair for others to use you to their leisure? If I remember the governor's explanation correctly, that's exactly the same mentality that ended you up in the situation you faced a couple months ago, wasn't it?"

I had no response, so I just frowned silently….

"Do you think that those you rely on would get tired of you constantly asking for help?"

….I shook my head…. No, they wouldn't…. Ravel would always be willing to help me, no matter what…. And Azazel would just wave it off and say "no problem"...

"You still think about others too much. Always thinking about things like "repayment" and "debts", even though those same people you owe aren't even thinking about it. It's fine to want to repay others, but you can't let it haunt you to such an unhealthy extent. It shows that you still think they have the possibility abandoning you, and that you don't think about yourself enough. Remember that, in the eyes of those people, you are also very important. If you don't take care of yourself, you're hurting them as well. Find a balance between thinking of yourself and others. You're a kind man, so I know you will always think of others first. But, that doesn't always have to be at the expense of yourself, does it?"

….

"...But, I was just about to rely on Ravel before you came to me?..."

"I'm sure that you were. But, if you're so hesitant that you're waiting until you can't handle it any longer, then that's not a very healthy habit, is it?"

….

….

I was left completely and utterly silent…. She's right…. She's exactly right…. Even though it's all stuff that I should know already, I still repeat the same mistakes….. I still have those parts of me that are the same…. Those unhealthy parts…. It's just that the people that they're directed at has changed…. But I have to change those parts of myself. If not all the way, then just a bit…. Otherwise, I won't be able to move forward.

Motivation means nothing if I just set myself up for failure anyway.

"...Thank you, Yasaka-san…."

"Of course. You are a good boy. Kunou has made a good choice. To be honest, I'm a little envious, ufufu."

"...Envious of what?"

"Oh, nothing~"

Now I was becoming suspicious about a different topic…. I narrowed my eyes and asked Yasaka-san hesitantly.

"...Neh, Yasaka-san…. Yesterday, when I asked you about your "mate", you didn't answer me…. Is Kunou's father not around?"

When I asked her that, Yasaka-san let out a heavy sigh. Her expression even seemed a little annoyed.

"Well, that depends on your definition of "around"."

Eeeh, that's not a positive response…

"..Um, the conventional definition, I guess?"

"Oh. In that case, no."

Yeesh, that was not a happy response at all!

"...So, then…. Where is he?"

I asked due to my curiosity, but Yasaka-san just shrugged her shoulders in a slightly irritated manner.

"Who knows. Likely treasure hunting somewhere."

"Eh?"

I repeated it because I thought I misheard.

"Treasure hunting?"

"Yes, that's right. It's his life passion, so he's a treasure hunter."

…..

…..

…..

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?! Treasure hunteeeer?! That's the reason he's not around?! The guy's fucking treasure hunting?! What the heeeeeeeell?!

Oi, Kunou's dad! What the fuck are you doing, shithead?! You've got a family to take care of, and you're just off treasure huntiiiiiing?! Have you fuckin' seen what kinda wife you have?! Are you even married?! Here I was expecting Yasaka-san to answer with "he's dead", or something, but instead I was given the most bizarre answer of them aaaaaaaall?!

"I can see that you are surprised."

"Surprised?! I'm fucking pissed! This asshole has got a woman like you, and instead of spending time with his family, he's off fucking hunting treasure?! What kinda bizarre, stupid shit is that?! I would kill to have a wife like you! And he even has a daughter like Kunou! Guooooooooooh, I'm furious!"

For some reason, Yasaka-san seemed to find my outrage amusing.

"Ufufufu. Well, thank you for that. But clearly, he disagrees."

"Clearly he needs an ass whooping!"

Yasaka-san just laughed again.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but it isn't that serious. I'm just more worried about Kunou. I'm not sure if there are times when she thinks about it, so I don't want her to be developing any complexes about herself that are untrue. She doesn't deserve to think that she's not worth it."

"Your damn fucking right she doesn't! This fucking guy is..! Oooh, why I 'oughta—! Grrrrrr!"

"It truly isn't that big of a deal, Issei-san."

"The hell it ain't!"

In all of my rage, I sat up and started yelling out my frustrations.

"Fuck that guy! You guys don't need him! He can go straight to hell! Kunou doesn't need a dad like that! She doesn't need a dad at all! Any time she needs something, she can just rely on me instead! Fuck thinking about that guy! —And you, Yasaka-san! You don't need a man like that either! Forget about that fucker! You're a strong, beautiful, independent woman! That guy's just a fuckin' bum who doesn't know what he's got! Any man would kill to be with somebody like you! That guy's the one who's got his screws loose! Fuck him! You don't need him! If you and Kunou need something, you can just come to me! Forget about that guy! He can fuck off!"

….

….

Ah, I realised my outburst and started to feel very awkward…

"...Ah… Ahaha, well…. Not like you really need anything from me…."

I scratched my head in an awkward manner, but Yasaka-san just gave me a pretty smile.

"Ufufufu~ In that case, we'll be relying on you from now on, Issei-san."

"Eh? A-Ah, right… Yeah, sure. Whatever you need, I guess….."

After that, the room was left silent. Yasaka-san just sat there smiling at me. And I was left there feeling very, extremely awkward.

…..

…..

"...Um…"

…..

…..

"...Ahem…"

Even after I cleared my throat, it was still quiet…. Eeeh, really awkward…..

* * *

Beginning of the third day of the homestay. The final day.

I was still a little tired from taking care of Hiro-kun last night, again. Seems like he doesn't take well to new environments at all. As a result, I spent a couple hours taking care of him last night, until Aika-san could handle him herself. Although I have no idea why he stops crying whenever I pick him up. Maybe it's because of the aura of the Sekiryuutei or something?

I don't know. Doesn't really matter. It works, that's all that matters. That being said, I'm tired as shit.

I let out a long yawn while being followed around by the kids. They keep pestering me to play with them.

"Oppai Dragon! Play, let's play!"

"Play with us!"

"Oh, come on, kids… I'm tired. Can't you play by yourselves just for now?"

"H-Hey, let's leave Ise alone for today. I think he needs rest."

"But we wanna play with Oppai Dragon!"

I was having no luck getting the kids off my back. Even Kunou couldn't settled them down. It wasn't until Go-chan saved me that I was let go.

"Oh, what's this? You kids wanna play? Why don't you leave mister Oppai Dragon alone and come play with onee-san instead?"

"But we wanna play with the Oppai Dragon!"

"I know you do, but if you keep bothering him when he's like this, then you're not gonna be able to play with him ever again. You don't want that to happen, do you?"

The kids all shook their heads at her suggestion.

"Good! In that case, let him take a break. And in the meantime, I'll play with you. How about that?"

[Okaaay~]

"Cool! In that case…. You little piggies need to run...from the big bad wolf! Gaoooooow!"

[Kyaah!]

The kids all scattered off with Go-chan's "scary roar". I was saved….

"Thank you, Go-chan~..."

"Don't mention it."

Because of how tired I was, I was only thinking about the children, and decided to "reward" Go-chan by stroking the top of her head.

"Yes, yes, good job~... —Ah."

But then I quickly realised what I was doing and threw my hand back.

"Ah! Shit, sorry! That was just—!"

"Alright, headpats!"

Huh? When I looked in front of me again, Go-chan was no longer there. Instead, she was sitting on her knees below me, with a delighted grin on her face. Her tail was wagging back and forth, and she was sitting there expectantly.

"Hey, hey, why'd you stop? Aren't you gonna keep going?"

She asked me with an almost hyper attitude….

…..I just continued patting her head….

—Anyway, after that was over, I was able to finally take a rest on the couch in the living room. I sat down with my legs crossed, beside Aika-san who was coddling Hiro-kun.

Not long after I sat down, Koneko-chan showed up in front of me. She was staring at me for a few seconds, for a reason I was quite too tired to understand.

"Mm? What is it?"

When I asked, she just looked at my legs for some reason. Not understanding why, I just assumed there was something on there that I needed to remove.

"What? Is it a food stain?"

I asked her, but she didn't answer. She just gave me a small frown and sat down next to me while drinking her juice… Wonder what that was about…. Eh, whatever. I'm too tired to think about it, honestly.

As soon as I started to feel sleepy, I saw Ravel walking in from the other room, and she caught my attention.

"Ah, Ravel."

The moment she showed up, I was looking for a place where she could sit down, but both of the sides next to me were taken. I contemplated on whether I should ask Koneko-chan to move or Aika-san to move, but….

Aika-san has a baby, she should be taking first priority…. But, since Ravel and Koneko-chan don't get along, Koneko-chan won't wanna give up her seat…. So, what should I….

(—!)

Then, I had a brilliant idea! Of course! That was the obvious answer!

"Ravel."

I made the obvious choice, uncrossed my legs, and patted on my lap.

"Here."

Ravel's expression became one of surprise and she hesitated for a moment. For some reason, she looked around the living room, and even at Koneko-chan. Then, after a few seconds, she came and sat down on my lap.

"There you go."

Feeling that I finally found a comfortable position, I laid my head back against the sofa cushion and shut my eyes….. Unfortunately, the peaceful atmosphere was interrupted shortly after by a loud crying.

"Waaah! Waaah!"

"...Ugh.."

"I-I'm sorry, Sekiryuutei-dono!"

I just sighed in defeat and extended my hands to Aika-san.

"Haah…"

After a couple seconds of pause, Aika-san handed me the weeping Hiro-kun and I held him in my arms. Then, I held my finger up to his face, and he tightly gripped onto it with his little hand.

"Waa…. Uu…"

His cries died into a small whine, until finally, he was no longer crying.

"...Hmm, maybe he likes my finger or something…"

I mumbled that to no one in particular but myself….. I also happened to notice that the living room had gotten pretty quiet suddenly….

"...Hm?"

For some odd reason, I was being stared at by a lot of my group members...

"…..What?..."

—.

A few hours passed and I was finally well rested. While I was getting up from the couch, one of the youngest girls of the kids group, Shizune-chan, came up to me.

"...Op...pa... Pa.."

Hmm? She's trying to tell me something... "opa"?... Oh, could it be that she's having trouble saying "oppai dragon"? Huh, that's weird…. She hasn't had any trouble before, what's up now?

I kneeled down to her level, hoping to hear what she'd say.

"What's wrong?"

She had trouble making out the words… Until...

"Oppai…. Oppai Dragon is papa?"

— _ **CRACK!**_

Like it was made out of glass, my world cracked straight in half.

….

P-P-P-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!

—I was in complete shock by what she said, but luckily, Yorimitsu-san came in and cleared it up with the girl.

"Oh, n-no, no, no, Shizune-chan. He is not your papa. Your papa is..no longer with us. But anyway, Oppai Dragon is Oppai Dragon, not papa, right?"

Upon hearing that, Shizune-chan made a sad face, and tears started to build up in her little eyes…

"...N-Not papa?..."

— _ **TON!**_

I felt as if my body had been struck by lightning.

And without hesitation, I picked little Shizune-chan up and held her up in the air, with a big smile in my face.

"That's right~ I'm your papaaa~!

 **[—?!]**

While everybody else around me was shocked, Shizune-chan's face brightened up and she started cheering.

"Yaaaay, papa, papa!"

Shizune-chan clung onto me, and I held her tiny body in a hug.

Guuuuooooooooooooooooooh! My heart! Uuooooooh, it hurts! Im crying on the inside, but I have to keep a happy expression on the outside or Shizune-chan will notice! Guuuuuuoooooh! I'm sorry, Shizune-chan! Papa is here! Your papa is right here!

"Ise! You can't just go around freely declaring things like that! What if that child gets the wrong idea, what will you do then?"

Rias was saying doubtful things like that, but I wasn't listening. I was too busy running around while holding up Shizune-chan like an airplane.

"I don't caaaare~ I'm her papa~!"

"Yaay, papa, papa~!"

Meanwhile, Yasaka-san and Yorimitsu-san were talking about it being problematic in the background.

"...How are we going to explain that to the mother, Yasaka-sama?"

"Ufufu, well, that is a bit…"

Ah… I didn't even think about that…. Oh well...

"Woooo~, airplane!"

"Yaay, papa! Airplane!"

* * *

"Looks like it's finally that time then…"

"Noooo! I don't wanna go home!"

"Waah, papaaaa!"

It was the next day. Finally, it was time for Yasaka-san and her group to leave. The kids were all surrounding me, crying because they didn't want to leave.

"Don't worry, children. I'm sure Issei-san will come to visit Kyoto soon. And if not, then there we can always come back here at some point. Right, Issei-san?"

"Yup, that's right! Don't worry, kids! I'll come around soon, don't you worry about that! And my home's always open to you anyway, so we're all good, don't worry!"

With some reluctance, the children all stood next to Yasaka-san, preparing to leave in their limousine that will take them to the designated transportation location. Yasaka-san smiled at me and we gave our goodbyes.

"Goodbye, Issei-san. Thank you very much for having us in your home. I'm sure like all of the children, we enjoyed our time here as well."

"Of course! It was an honour to have you here. And likewise, it was fun having you all over. I'm glad you came."

"Ise…. You better not keep me waiting at Kyoto for too long, okay! If you do..! T-Then, I'll just come over here myself!"

"Hehe, yeah, I know, Kunou. You're welcome anytime."

"T-Thank you very much for having us here, Sekiryuutei-dono! It was an honour! And thank you for looking after Hiro-kun as well! I am eternally grateful!"

"Sure, no problem, Aika-san."

"It was an honour meeting you again, Ise-dono. I'm glad that we were able to come to good terms with each other again."

"Yeah, same here, Yorimitsu-san."

"Hey, Oppai Dragon! Thanks for having us over! It was a blast! Invite me over again some time, we'll have a lifting contest next time!"

"Aha, well, I've never really competed against a girl, but okay. Next time, for sure."

The children all waved back to me as they headed to the vehicle.

[Bye-Bye, Oppai Dragon!]

"Bye-Bye, kids! See you next time!"

"Bye-Bye, papa!"

"Ah… Bye-Bye, Shizune-chan… See you soon… Be a good girl, and, uh... Tell your mother I said hi…."

Ehehe, I really screwed myself on that one…. I wonder what the mom is gonna say….

—With that, the group finally left, and everything was back to normal.

Well… Almost everything…

"Let's hope your "wife" is a beautiful one, right, Ise?"

Rias said that with an angry tone beside me…. Ah, more like a lot of the girls in my group are mad, apparently…. I turned to Ravel, and even she was pouting slightly.

"...Ravel?"

"...Hmph!"

Ravel turned and walked away with a quick huff.

"Wha— Ah, c'mon, Ravel..! Please don't be mad! What was I supposed to say, "sorry, I'm not your dad"? C'mon, did you look at her face? How was I supposed to say that? Aw, Ravel~ Raveeeeeel~"

* * *

 _ **A Few Days Earlier:**_

 **|Azazel|**

"Now that we're all here, I suppose that means we're all ready."

I was sitting in a room filled with other people besides myself. It was a large meeting room. A meeting room located in the same hotel that was used as a meeting place during the 'Loki incident'.

And I'm currently surrounded by other mythological beings.

Located all around the large table, there were leaders from different pantheons gathered. The leaders of the Three powers, First Generation Sun Wukong who is the representative of the 'heavens', a few Grecian gods, a couple of representatives of the Norse mythology…. And even representatives for the Egyptian and Hindu pantheons are here, one for each…

These are all of the representatives that were willing to meet on behalf of their factions. We're all gathered here under the impression of discussing something important with them. That is….

"Alright then, everyone. Today, we have gathered you together to discuss a singular topic. Amongst us, there are 'supporters', and there are 'skeptics'. For that reason, we gathered to in order to find an equilibrium between our arguments, and reach a proper conclusion amongst the major pantheon leaders."

Someone stepped up to the front of the room as he spoke, stopping next to a projection screen. A representative who accompanied me from my side, Shemhazai. He walked up to the front and gestured to the screen after pressing the button on a remote he held. An image popped up on the screen.

The familiar face of my perverted, bullheaded student.

"A conclusion on whether the [God-killer] is to be considered an ally to all sides— or, whether he is to be deemed a threat, and eliminated."

—My mission, is to convince the skeptics in this room that he shouldn't die.

* * *

 **End**

 **Happy fuckin new year! Again! Anyway, that's all on that one for now. This chapter was just a bit of a filler/character driven chapter, up until the end. Don't worry, plot starts up next chapter, if the ending was indicative enough for you. And yes, it will still be original plot. Not gonna be any action just yet, mostly just build up. Also, in case you haven't forgotten, Issei still has a reward to receive from the Grecian gods, remember? Haha, I'm getting Red Dragon Of Golden Light flashbacks. These stories really are reflections of each other.**

 **Anyway, how'd you guys like the Phoenix party? It was a bit short, but sweet, I think. There wasn't much time dedicated to it, but I think enough happened to justify it. A lot of interesting stuff there, more to come on that reverse dynamic. And, if anybody's worried about when Issei is going to confess, don't be. It's not gonna be anytime too soon, but trust me. I got all this shit planned out. You'll see.**

 **But yeah, next chapter, the discussion between a few pantheons on what to do about the "God-killer dilemma", as well as Issei getting his reward, maybe some stuff with "Medusa", and more! By the way, yes, we are not far the LN plot. Just know, when we reach the LN plot, it is not gonna be the same as the LN. Because the LN plot is gonna mix in with my original one in order to replace all the boring parts of the LN version. You know how it is.**

 **So tell me what you guys thought: What did you think about the Phoenix party? Did it go the way you thought it would? What will come of the interactions and developments? What did you think about the homestay? What did you think about all of the characters that came? What will happen with the Spirit of Atlas? What do you think Issei's reward from Zeus will be? What will the pantheon leaders end up deciding in their meeting? Will they come to an agreement on something, or will there be conflict?**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


	14. A Fool's Heart:Chapter 13:Trinity-slayer

**Okay, guys! We're back with the next one, as usual. Sorry for the long hiatus. I explained it in my other stories, but life basically caught up with me, shit got in the way, you know how it is.**

 **Also, interesting news, I'm writing my own book! Like an actual one. So my time is going to be SWAMPED with just writing, whether that be for these stories or for my actual story. I'll try my best to keep these at stories going as I write for my real book, but between that and life being a shit, it's gonna be difficult. Much more difficult than it was before. I'm fucked, lol.**

 **But yeah, I'll try my best.**

 **So let's go! The meeting of the gods! It's gonna be TENSE as a motherfucker here.**

* * *

 **SCENE**

 **|Azazel|**

 _A few days ago:_

"Now, would anyone like to go first?"

—The meeting between factions was already underway. The meeting discussing my idiotic student, the "God-killer".

The entire hotel building was cleared up of guests and surrounded with an extreme level of security.

This room that I was present in, was a room filled with various high class beings. The trinity gods of Olympus, the Norse Allfather, a god of Egypt, a god of the Shinto, the great monkey Buddha, us Three-powers leaders, and a god of the Hindu.

And because of that, the tension was immeasurable, even if it was not visibly obvious. Only beings of high class power would be able to handle being in the presence of so many various gods without cracking under the pressure.

At this point, I'm sure many of these gods had differing opinions on that bullheaded student of mine.

And one of the first to voice their opinions of the subject was a representative of the Shinto faction.

—A man who possessed handsome features and a black haired ponytail: Susanoo-no-mikoto, the god of the sea and storms.

"We, of the Shinto, believe his movements and actions should be heavily restricted, as it pertains to any of the other pantheons that are not his own. As far as his Devil work is concerned, we obviously have no interest. But we believe that his actions involving other factions should be restricted. That is the will of Amaterasu-sama and Tsukuyomi-sama."

Susanoo gave his insight, or rather, the insight of the leading Shinto gods, the moon god and sun goddess… So that's what they suggest, is it… They suggest that we restrict Ise's movements, particularly his traveling to other realms, I assume. I suppose this would also involve whatever sort of things he would be doing in various realms.

It was unfortunate that, instead of the Kyuubi Yasaka, Susanoo was the one who attended on the Shinto's behalf. It seems that the Kyuubi wasn't a big enough player in the faction, in comparison to the gods, to be included in this. That's why, I hoped to send the Kyuubi to Ise's house after constructing that device in Kyoto. Hopefully, that would get her mind off of it.

But the fact that it was a god who attended this meeting instead, it goes to show how importantly they're treating this situation… The situation of the 'God-killer.'

Shemhazai, who was standing at the front of the table, nodded in understanding with Susanoo's suggestion.

"I see. As an "unpredictable variable", which the 'God-killer' has been labeled by many as, it would seem logical to try and limit his movements across realms, in order to avoid any possible misunderstandings. After all, it would make many pantheons uneasy if the God-killer were to be freely traveling between the realms without permission. Though, I do want to state: The God-killer would never have traveled to areas belonging to different pantheons without permission anyway. He is not one to roam in such a manner. Either way, we will certainly take those provisions into noble consideration."

Right as Shemhazai's response ended, another leader calmly disputed his claim.

—One of the leaders of the Egyptian pantheon, the god of the Afterlife that has come up from his section of the Underworld, Anubis.

《 **How can you be so certain he would not travel carelessly? Is this something you can guarantee?** 》

His voice came out in an ethereal echo. He has appeared in a human avatar, so he is not technically here in person. But, his presence still resides within the humanoid vessel that is sitting in that seat. In order to hold the presence of a god, the vessel must be a special person. Perhaps a demigod or the descendant of a hero. It makes me wonder who that is.

I decided to answer Anubis's question myself.

"The 'God-killer'— Or rather, Ise, is… Well, he is a knucklehead, that much is true. Perhaps he is sometimes even an idiot. And it is true that allowing him to travel to areas under the control of various pantheons would be...problematic. In fact, it would threaten the very fabric of the world if he were to cause trouble for various factions that way. —But, even so, my student... he is not so much as a fool to endanger the lives of many innocents, let alone the world. He is not stupid or crazy enough to be caught nonchalantly strolling through Asgard, Olympus, or anything of the sort, without permission. This, I can guarantee you."

It was very important that I differentiated Ise from his title as the God-killer. In this meeting, persuasive argumentation is the goal. I must continue to humanize Ise, so that they can begin viewing him as just my "idiotic student", and not the monstrous "God-killer" who possesses the spirit of one of the strongest beings in existence.

《 **And we are meant to simply trust you in that regard?** 》

I nodded my head as firmly as I could, making sure to show confidence in my statement.

"Yes, that's right."

Luckily, I was not left alone in my claim. Those few beings who were in agreement of Ise's threat level being low, supported my claim. Those were Zeus, Odin, and the monkey representing the Buddha, Sun Wukong.

"Yes, having met the 'God-killer' myself, I have no reason to believe he would be so openly reckless. Though he is a young boy, I feel no abundance of animosity from him. Not towards gods at least. And a boy that has such a great love for breasts cannot be evil."

The tension in the room was so high that not even Zeus's ridiculous comments could deflate it, it simply remained the same. Odin followed Zeus's statement with the stroking of his beard.

"Mm, I'm in agreement with the Olympic king. That boy, bold as he is, he is not a danger. He is a warrior that is clearly too light of heart. Moreover, if anything is to be a threat, maybe it's his love of his breasts, hohoho."

Sun Wukong then followed Odin with a puff of smoke from his pipe.

"Huu, well, I have trained that boy myself, so perhaps you would assume that I have a bias. But he is no threat. His soul is pure, for the most part. Though his acquisition of the Atlas spirit is worrisome, I would only see it being a threat should something from the outside influence it. I do not hold the belief that the boy himself could abuse the power for malicious intentions."

Something from the outside influencing Ise into using the power of Atlas for evil… I don't believe it's something that could happen, but we have to consider what world and time we live in. In terms of threat level, that is the highest possibility. Ise performing an act of evil using that power, that would be as a result of something else trying to control him. Perhaps even Atlas himself…

—But of course, out of all the beings that would contest my points, the first one was none other than the Greek god of the underworld, Hades.

《To have you assume that there were no malicious intentions, you are forgetting our encounter during the Devil games in the underworld, Ash Crow.》

I directed my gaze towards Hades, trying to hold my back my aggravation, and gave him my rebuttal.

"My student was questioning you about suspicious actions of yours, not threatening you."

Hades simply laughed at my response.

《Fafafafa. You believe that you can fool a god of the dead? Do you believe that I cannot recognise a threat of death over my own existence? Whether it was left as unspoken intent or derived from words, this god of the underworld can see it. Or do you believe that I would mistake malice and killing intent so easily?》

I felt a bead of sweat run down my forehead as the tension in the room began to rise. But I kept my cool and stood my ground. I could see through the corner of my eye, that Sirzechs and Michael, who have remained quiet up to this point, also wanted to retort, but I held my hand up to refrain them, as to not raise the tension even further.

"...It seems that you are the one who is forgetting, Hades… Your group was the first to raise its killing intent towards us."

《Fafafa, and you believe that would serve as his heroic justification for defeating me, Ash Crow?》

"Tch..!"

I clicked my tongue harshly in frustration.

It's just as Hades says…. Even if he was the one to have threatened us first, at the rating game, there would no be no "hero" in that situation… If Ise were to have fought him, and even defeated him, using the power of Atlas, he would be the one considered to be in the wrong…

Terrorist, Evil-God, or whatever Hades may or may not be, he is still a pillar god of the Greek faction. If he were to be defeated by the God-killer, then that may cause a disaster in the realm of Hades, or possibly even disrupt the flow of the world. His role in the underworld makes him a valuable asset, and it would be bad if he went down. At the very least, Atlas had no other purpose left, but Hades is different. Hades is still needed.

Moreover, the destruction and chaos that would ensue from such a legendary battle would be catastrophic. And Ise— the God-killer, would be seen as nothing but a threat, at that point.

《I need not remind you, Ash Crow. That God-killer may possess the spirit of Atlas that makes him a threat alone, but he is also the Sekiryuutei. One day, if he were able to combine those two powers, he would become unstoppable. What would you do then, a mere Fallen-Angel?》

I had no answer to Hades' question… In a case like that, I would have nothing to answer with but my life…

"...If that were to ever come to fruition somehow…then I will take full responsibility for it. I am the one who is attempting to convince you of having confidence in him and trusting me. It would be my responsibility. Moreover, I'm his sensei. If that were to happen, it would be my oversight, and I would have to pay for it."

Again, towards my heartfelt declaration, Hades laughed again.

《Fafafafa. The gods are not interested in your life, Fallen-Angel. Yours, a life which is so insignificant in comparison, that will not atone for whatever catastrophes the God-killer can bring upon the world. How naive. Perhaps you are delusional enough that we can extinguish your existence now, "Crow of the falling Ash."》

—In the following moments of Hades' threat, the tension in the room began to rise dramatically, even higher than before. Starting with Zeus's reply towards Hades, and continuing to escalate from there.

"Hoh, you shouldn't threaten Azazel-bou during this meeting of the gods, brother. You will make us uneasy. We are here to discuss and debate, not bicker. Perhaps you should more closely watch your tongueless words."

《Fafafa! It would be a cold day, a day of blizzards in Hades, when I begin treating your advice as gospel, Zeus.》

"Ha… Interesting. Well, perhaps this 'god of the North' and I should take a trip to Hades and bring winter along with us."

Odin smirked, but his eyes had an eerie sense of hostility in them.

"Hohoho, involving me in your family squabbles, are you, Olympian?... Though, I do wonder if the mythical 'Hellfire' freezes as easily as 'bones' do… Truly, I wonder."

Even Poseidon included himself within the tension.

"Ah, it behooves you to believe me, Odin, that even the calm waters of the ocean can put out that pesky 'Hellfire' Hades values so much... I believe I have demonstrated once before."

Hades gave another cackle of amusement, but his red orbs for eyes were glowing ever brighter, in a menacing fashion.

《Fafafafafa! 3 gods against this god of the dead? Perhaps your son and I would not take lightly to your threats, Zeus?》

Zeus's expression became dark.

"..So you do hide Ares in Hades after all, brother…"

《I hide nothing, brother. Gods are honest beings. Our intentions and feelings are laid bare. My nephew is free to spend his time as he pleases in the underworld. But he is a god of war. So if he is threatened, he does not hesitate to present himself in battle, does he? You know that best, Zeus.》

In an attempt to lessen the tension, Susanoo and Anubis interjected themselves between the gods. But the tension only rose exponentially.

"That is enough, isn't it, Hades? Your words have disrupted the flow of the meeting. The discussion has fallen through."

《 **Malice is not commonplace for debate.** 》

Hades then directed his red orbs towards the two gods, who, judging by their dark expressions, did not take kindly to it.

《I have heard my fill of "flow" and "disruption" from my own brother, Japanese god of the seas. —And a dog with only one head is only a third as cunning as mine with three, Anubis. I'll not have you lecture me.》

 _ **Ton, Ton!**_

Anubis's avatar then struck the Pharaoh's staff in his hand on the ground, and a blackish aura that resembled smoke, began to surround the figure. It made out the image of a canine over the humanoid body.

《 **You are forgetting, Hades. I too, am a god of the underworld.** 》

《A mere dog that does not leave his den is easy to put down.》

The black visage of the canine then spawned eyes that shone with an eerie violet light, and the staff's tip was engulfed in purple flames.

《 **Even gods can reach a version of the afterlife. And it is my purpose to lead them there.** 》

《Yes, and for that, I have Thanatos. I shall have him lead you to Hades by leash.》

—And with that, the tension reached its absolute peak. And practically every being contained within this room released their aura with malicious intent.

Shemhazai's eyes expressed a level of fear and dread that he had never experienced before. Meanwhile, even someone like Sirzechs was releasing his aura to such an extent that his surroundings were gradually being corroded. Michael's own holy aura began to make his eyes glow a golden colour.

But our atmosphere was cut sharply into by an aura that trampled all of our own.

 _ **OOOOOOOHHHHHMMMM…**_

That aura which sent chills up and down my spine, it forced me to turn my head elsewhere, towards its origin.

—It was emerging from a small body, the figure of a young boy, with black and green hair, and a sharp eye that expressed to me that he was a being possessing bottomless divinity, and limitless superiority. A boy who looked like a middle school student, but was no doubt the most powerful god in here, along with Zeus and Anubis. The boy who was smiling casually.

The one representing the Hindu, the god of destruction, Shiva.

 _ **"I believe I haven't gotten a word in just yet."**_

Every being in the room kept their eyes locked on each other like death-stares. The tension in the room only slightly decreased. If now, you could cut it with a knife, then before, if you were to cut it with a chainsaw, the chainsaw would break.

Nevertheless, the "boy"— Rudra, Shiva, spoke out with a calm smile. Yet it was a smile that unnerved me.

"Ahem. Well, in regards to the 'God-killer', the Devil known as Hyoudou Issei, I must say that I have no negative opinion of him. So far, he has expressed no hatred for any certain mythological beings or pantheons, and he has not made any direct threats towards any of them either. And the "Atlas" situation that he was originally involved in did not seem to be one of his own creation. So I do not share my colleague's generally 'pessimistic' view of the possible outcomes. As it is now, I see no reason that he should be classified as an immediate threat, or otherwise."

Perhaps it was because of Shiva's previous aura, or his generally relaxed demeanor, the tension decreased significantly. I also breathed a quiet sigh of relief at his words.

"—That being said, I am a god of destruction. Should there ever be a day in which the Red Dragon Emperor turns his target sights towards the gods in an unjustified manner, I will simply wipe his existence from this world. This of course goes for if he attacks 'the heavens' as well, but that was a given. Indra would have already taken care of it by that point. That is all."

I was still left with a hitch in my breath after that, and I was practically freezing at this point, thanks to all the sweat that previously ran down my back. But at the very least, it didn't feel as if catastrophe was fast approaching anymore.

After Shiva's declaration, Susanoo gave his final say.

"I suppose that is one aspect we can all agree on. Should the Sekiryuutei become an undeniable threat towards any specific realm or god, unjustifiably, he should be eliminated before any major devastation will occur. And it should be the responsibility of all of the gods to handle it as quickly as possible. It should also be the responsibility of the Fallen-Angel governor to monitor and determine when that time comes, should it occur."

With Susanoo's words, I had an unimaginably heavy burden placed on me already… But the snake known as Hades objected to that idea.

《And are we to assume that this Fallen-Angel's bias will not take hold of him, when that time comes? It would be unnecessary to leave the fate of the gods to cowardice.》

Unknowingly, I had begun developing a deep sense of hatred for the god of the underworld.

But before I had the opportunity to respond, Sirzechs and Michael did it on my behalf.

"The same will go for us. We will also monitor, and destroy him, if need be. If there is ever a day in which I discover he is a threat to the gods or the underworld, I will eliminate him myself."

Sirzechs said that in a cold tone that was unlike him… But I imagine that it was in an effort to the convince the other gods.

"Yes, the same for me as well. If I find that there is reason to believe that Ise-ku— no, the God-killer, is a danger to the world or heaven, I will exact divine judgement upon him."

Michael also made his conviction known. That left only myself to respond in tandem…

"...And in the end, it is the same for me. If Is… If the Sekiryuutei one day betrays us…. If he becomes a major threat to the various factions and pantheons… Then, above all others, it is my responsibility to correct that. I will not hesitate. I will also do what is best for the world at large, and I will eliminate him."

For some reason, I felt a sense of pain in making that declaration. It felt as if I was admitting to something terrible. And I could only imagine my student with a face of betrayal and sadness that said "why?"

There was a poignant discomfort in my chest.

"Well then, I suppose that leaves us in agreement. If that's the case, I'd like to take my leave. I believe I've spent enough time in the presence of foreign gods for one day."

The one who said that before standing out of his seat was Shiva. Shortly following him were Susanoo and Anubis.

"I would hope that this meeting would turn out to be nothing but a precaution. Otherwise, the outcome would be unfortunate."

《 **The time of the Sekiryuutei is not yet over. We will assume that is a positive sign.** 》

Shiva, Susanoo, and Anubis began to clear themselves from the room, one by one. I assume that they all have their own ways of leaving this place, just as they arrived. The next unlikely guest to leave was the scum, Hades. Though, not before giving one last comment filled with scorn.

《This god will return to the underworld as well. Ash Crow. Let us see if you should allow your "student" to go on a rampage. When that day comes, I'll be sure to extinguish you both myself.》

I felt the desire to spit on his skull, but Hades was gone soon after he spoke. Zeus stood up and patted me on the shoulder, returning a bit of his usual light hearted attitude.

"Don't let his words sit in your mind too heavily, Azazel-bou. His threats are of no concern."

Unfortunately for Zeus, I wasn't in too friendly of a mood and my expression made that much clear.

"You didn't know that Ares was in Hades either, Zeus."

"Mm. Forgive me for that, Azazel-bou. Those two were being far more discreet than I had thought of them. We had heard reports about it, but our suspicions were never confirmed. Until today, of course."

"According to Hades' words, Ares is still there. Are you going to do something about that?"

"Well, if we are going by the time frame that Ares disappeared in, this would suggest that he was there 'before' the Atlas incident. So then he simply _returned_ to Hades after his interference with the Atlas incident, not to go and hide there, like we originally had assumed. If that's the case, I cannot reasonably claim that they are currently plotting something regarding that. So "causing trouble" wouldn't be in Olympus's best interests. Besides, Ares has already atoned for his mistake of interfering with the Atlas incident. So by this point, it should be alright."

I held myself back from clicking my tongue and scowling at Zeus.

That response was half-assed, in my eyes. It exemplifies the fatal flaw of the Grecian gods: Their overconfidence. Or more harshly, but more accurately, their arrogance. I feel that it is within the blood of the Greek gods to be arrogant to an extent. Perhaps it is because they ruled the world for a great deal of time, but they are blind sometimes.

It's the entire reason that the Atlas situation even came to be. They were too overconfident that the 'progeny' would never become a serious threat, considering that he was only in possession of half of Atlas's original power.

But they underestimated his growth. He became stronger and stronger due to his rage. And then when his father was essentially no more, his focus was set on the gods who punished him for his father's crimes. It was only because of Ise and Hermes that Olympus wasn't destroyed. A Low-Class Devil and a messenger god. Had they not interfered, Olympus would have fallen, and the weaker gods would have been killed.

And now that Hades and Ares are clearly plotting something, you are too confident that it could be nothing of consequence, or that it would perhaps not be worth the trouble for Olympus. But if I were a betting man, I would say that whatever Ares is planning, your son who has always sought after your throne, it has to do with his plot to steal Olympus from you. Or maybe even destroy it. Perhaps if he cannot have it, then he plans to destroy it so that no one can.

Or, even more than all of that, he wants war. Because he is the god of war, and he can sense it, fast approaching on the horizon. Perhaps he wants that horizon to rise ever quicker.

Yet, you are too blind to realise it. All because of your arrogance.

After that, Sun Wukong also stood up out of his seat.

"Well, now this monkey should be taking his leave as well. I suppose I'll make sure that the Jade brat doesn't cause any trouble here like he did in Kyoto. I'll return to see the Sekiryuutei-boy tomorrow too."

Zeus raised his brows in realisation when Sun Wukong said that.

"Oh! That's right, Azazel-bou! I have just been reminded that Hephaestus has finished the reward I had made for the Sekiryuutei-boy! It's already prepared for him. We originally wanted Hermes to deliver it to him, but it seems that wasn't an option. Perhaps I should pay a visit to the boy today to transport his gift myself."

Zeus's appearance at Ise's house would cause a stir. I could imagine that Poseidon would also follow along. Ise shouldn't have to deal with that right now.

"Actually, if you're looking for Ise, you'll have to do it another day. Ise will be busy for a few days."

Sun Wukong puffed his pipe in agreement with me.

"Ah, yes, that's right. I dropped Kyuubi-sama off at the red boy's house today. It's best not to disturb them at the moment. He'll have his hands full, I imagine, fufu."

Poseidon stepped up beside Zeus from behind him.

"In that case, we'll just send Perseus to deliver it in a few days, ey brother?"

Perseus? So Olympus really does just treat their heroes like errand boys after all. Or, at least these two do…

"Azazel."

Sirzechs and Michael both approached me from their seats. They are wearing similarly grim expressions.

"...I meant what I said earlier. If it comes down to it, I will do what needs to be done."

Both Sirzechs and Michael's eyes held the same level of determination in that statement. It was clear to me that this was no bluff…

"...Yes, I know…. And just like I said earlier, it is the same for me."

I lowered my gaze to the floor, and the impression of my student's smiling face was stuck in my mind.

"...If that ever comes to be…it will be my responsibility for not having prevented it.."

* * *

 **|Ise|**

 **Part 1**

….

《...H...o… I...e…》

….

《...Hyo….Ise….》

….

….

….

 _ **《**_ _ **Hyoudou Issei.**_ _ **》**_

 **[—?!]**

—After hearing a booming voice, my eyes snapped open to reveal an unfamiliar place.

Before me there was…a tall mountain.

A mountain that reached high into the sky, and it was wide enough to be able to contain half of my hometown within it. Huge. Absolutely massive. That was all I could think about, it's massive size.

But there was something about this mountain… Somehow, I could tell, it was no normal mountain… No, something…something was 'inside' of this mountain.

Trapped within this mountain was something that I could recognise… It was a feeling... A familiar feeling.

That was…

 _ **CRACK!**_

I received my answer when the mountain had suddenly cracked in half. From the bottom, reaching all the way up to its peak, a massive crack appeared in the mountain. It was split in half.

 _ **CRACK!**_

And from the peak which was split in two, a powerful figure launched itself out, and landed before me.

 _ **DOOOOOONNN!**_

—Right in front of my eyes, the progeny of Atlas had destroyed the surroundings ahead of me.

(—?!)

Atlas?! That can't be! I killed you!

I'm fighting the progeny of Atlas again!? Shit! No choice! Balance Breaker!

[...]

What?! My armour won't come out! No, not just my armour, but my Boosted Gear too! I can't call it out at all! Ddraig!

 _ **DOOONN!**_

I was forced to do nothing but dodge Atlas's attacks the best that I could.

But I'm still in base form after all, so it's impossible to keep this going! At some point, he's going to hit me, and I'm going to die! A direct blow from him will easily kill me! I can't do this forever!

Just as I was thinking that, one of Atlas's fists came straight for my face, and I was nowhere near fast enough to evade it.

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!**_

I put my arms up to block it, fully expecting them to be obliterated on impact, but….

 _ **Sss**_ …

Wha... I opened my eyes to realise…. My arms are still here… There's a bit of smoke coming off from the impact of the strike, but, I'm alive… I survived the hit…

But looking more closely at it, I became aware as to the reason why.

 _ **Shin!**_

The markings on my limbs, they were glowing an orange hue of light… The power of the original Atlas was flowing through me.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The Atlas progeny roared in anger, and he launched himself towards me at full speed.

But with this power, I can defend myself! With this power, I can defeat him!

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON!**_

The progeny and I immediately started trading blow for blow. Most of his strikes seemed to miss me, meanwhile, almost all of mine connected with him. I've trained under the great monkey Buddha since our last meeting! It won't be anywhere near as easy to defeat me now! Right now, comparing the two of us, you're just a mindless brute with all brawn and no brains! Your technique is nonexistent compared to mine!

 _ **DON DON DON DON DON DON DON DON CRASH!**_

Sloppy! Sloppy, brutish, unrefined! You'll need to rethink your technique! Start over from the beginning, then come back when you've got some grace in your step! Haha, right, Oji-saru?

 _ **Boom!**_

At some point, progeny Atlas and I reached a standstill in our fight. Our hands ended up clasped together and we were using our legs to push against each other, attempting to push one another back. Neither of us were making any progress. Heh, this is almost exactly like the last time we fought.

Or at least it was, until I realised that a chasm suddenly appeared behind me, towards where the progeny Atlas was pushing me!

Where the hell did that even come from?!

Atlas's force became stronger and I was slowly started to get pushed back towards the random chasm in the ground. A chasm which appeared so deep that it had no bottom! Soon enough, I would be pushed into that chasm!

Sensing that I was running out of time, I had the bright idea to pull instead of push! I held my firm grip on Atlas's hands, and spun him around using it, lifting his body into the air, and tossing him far away from me. His body crashed onto the other side of the chasm safely, but at least I didn't fall in.

 _ **Vooooooooooooooooooom…**_

(—?!)

But for some reason, the chasm expanded in size out of nowhere! Now it was less of a "chasm" and more of a fucking canyon! In fact, it looked almost exactly the same as the canyon we had once fought in before! The only difference this time was that the canyon had no floor and was just a bottomless pit, the size of a canyon!

The canyon was so large that Atlas's body was nothing but a pea sized figure in my vision. He was so far apart, and the canyon stretch so widely between us, that you would even assume it was kilometres in size. And within the canyon was only a seemingly bottomless abyss. For any right minded person, you would think that it is impossible to jump that, and you would only die trying.

Despite that, I felt as if I could hear the voice of Atlas's progeny right in my ear. But, it felt…different, somehow…

《Will you chase after me, Hyoudou Issei? Or are you too afraid you cannot control your power? Are you too afraid that you will not make the jump?— Will you give up? Or will you do what is right? Will you seek me, Hyoudou Issei?》

—I'm not sure why I hadn't realised it at the time. Maybe it was because of my rash personality and how little I think things through sometimes. But, whatever the case, I know that I made the right decision in my heart.

And, most of all, perhaps because of how much I've changed, and the person I've become— I didn't hesitate to do it. Not even a second.

I didn't hesitate to make the jump.

"As if I would even consider backing down from thaaaaat!"

 _ **DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!**_

Using all of the strength in my enhanced legs, I launched myself high, high into the sky and straight into the direction of Atlas. Without even paying a second thought to whether I'd make it or not, I prepared my fist to strike down upon Atlas the moment I reached him.

And the second I closed in, I was ready.

"HAAAAAAH!"

—But when I was floating above him, his body released a blinding, orange glow, and my world was consumed by light.

 _ **SHIIIIINN!**_

 _ **《**_ _ **You pass.**_ _ **》**_

* * *

"Unn…"

"Ise-sama? ..Ise-sama?"

"Huh?"

My eyes fluttered open, and I was greeted by a pleasant sight. It was Ravel.

"...Oh, Ravel."

"Are you alright, Ise-sama? You were talking in your sleep."

I sat up and rubbed my head. That was…

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?... You weren't having a nightmare about your fight with Atlas?"

Ravel said that in a small voice, as if she was trying not to wake up Asia and Rias beside us, who were sleeping. Or rather, it was more like she was trying to keep it a secret from them, despite the fact that they were asleep. Hehe, Ravel is always considerate of me.

"Yes, Ravel, I'm sure. Believe it or not, but I wasn't actually that traumatised by my experience with Atlas. Though I can see why you'd think that. It was pretty fucked up. But don't worry. This was…something different."

"Something different?"

Ravel seemed curious about, but, to be honest, I didn't quite honestly know how to describe it myself. It felt, how do I say, bizarre? Could you consider that a "dream"..?

I shook my head to clear out those thoughts. No point in thinking about it now.

"It's nothing, don't worry. I'll tell you more about it if I figure anything out. Otherwise, it's probably just a weird dream."

Ravel looked satisfied with that answer and smiled.

She then came closer and, s-she kissed my cheek! I was surprised by her actions but was smiling widely, and she just turned away from me with a red face.

"W-W-Would you like some breakfast?"

I was overcome with excitement, so I could only nod my head like an idiot and make weird noises.

"M-Mm, mm, y-yeah, sure!"

Seeing my reaction, Ravel smiled wider without turning to me and excused herself out of the room. I was left behind, smiling like a moron.

"Ehehe, a good morning kiss from Ravel… Hehehe…."

I let out a stupid laugh while happily rubbing my cheek, and I felt something shift from beside me.

"Hmm?"

I looked down to my right side and Asia was turned away from me… She's asleep, right?... I peered over a little bit, but her eyes were closed and she was breathing softly… Yeah, she must be sleeping...

[Partner.]

Mm? Ah, Ddraig! There you are! You didn't answer me in my dream so I completely forgot about you. Speaking of which, did you see that dream? It was a weird one. Ah, probably not. You were probably sleeping, huh?

[No, I did see it. In fact, that was my own doing.]

Huh, your doing? Whoa, did you make me dream?! I didn't know you could do that!

[No, partner. That isn't what I meant. I meant that I was the reason you were experiencing that "simulation."]

Huh? Simulation?

[Well, it was more of a 'test' of sorts. But I assumed that a simulation was the simplest way to explain it to you.]

A test..?

[That's right, partner. Do you remember when I said that I would "handle" the situation regarding the spirit of Atlas? —Well, I was able to get through to him. He said that he would determine whether you were worthy of wielding his power himself, by testing you. I wasn't sure what he was planning, but it seems like he found you worthy after all.]

—After that, I remembered a phrase that played during the dream.

 _(_ _《_ _You pass._ _》_ _)_

 **[—?!]**

I was tested?! And I passed!? Wait, I passed! I'm worthy!?

[That's correct, partner. You have passed the test of Atlas. You are now technically free to use his power as you please.]

"YES!"

I immediately realised how loudly I shouted and slapped a hand over my mouth. Rias and Asia just shifted around a little, but they still seemed to be asleep. Whew, that was close. I was about to jump up and cheer.

[Hold on, partner. Try not to get excited just yet. There are still some stipulations.]

Stipulations? Ah, you mean like conditions?

[Yes. As I said, you are technically allowed to use the various powers of Atlas as you please. However, there are limitations to what your mind and body can handle.]

Right, like how I ended up getting scarred by using his power the first time. It was because my body wasn't used to the power, right? And how Azazel also said that it would drive me crazy because it was too much power and stuff. I remember that.

No, wait, hold up. You said…powers? As in, plural?

[Atlas was a Titan of Strength, Endurance, War, and Astronomy, partner. You seem to forget that you have 'four' symbols resting on each of your limbs. Each of them representing a different power.]

(—?!)

No way, does that mean I have way more powers than just ridiculous strength?!

[Atlas was considered one of the most powerful beings in existence. The Titan which held up the heavens singlehandedly. The amount of strength and power it would take to accomplish such a feat would be insurmountable, wouldn't it? That is why the progeny of Atlas, which had only maintained half of his original power, was an extreme threat. Not only did he possess half of Atlas's strength, but he was growing in strength exponentially. He would have been a dire threat to the Grecian gods. Zeus could have destroyed him, but there was no telling as to whether he would have reached a point of strength surpassing the gods or not. He was created with the soil of Tartarus as his base, after all. One thing is for certain, he would have most definitely surpassed the original Atlas at some point.]

Right, right, right. I understand all of that at this point. But what does that mean for me and the powers?

[Well, first and foremost, you cannot handle any of Atlas's abilities aside from his strength and possibly his endurance. And even then, you can only handle certain portions of his strength. You cannot go all out using it. Using his full blown strength as you did in your battle with the progeny, without the assistance of Atlas, your mind would be consumed by it. And your body would be destroyed, easily. Even when you were fighting the progeny, the only reason you were able to handle the strength without being destroyed was because of all the boosting you did beforehand. But your mind was unreliable, and Atlas had make sure to control you mostly throughout.]

Okay, well, regarding the mind problem, why wouldn't Atlas just help me control all the time, kinda like how you do with the Boosted Gear?

[He refuses to. He no longer wants to involve himself in any sort conflict anymore. Remember, partner. Atlas had transformed himself into a mountain in order to be free of his role, and live peacefully that way. That was the reason he created his progeny. He did it to replace himself. But now, you've killed his progeny, and he has no replacement left. None, aside from you.]

Aside from me..? Wait, are you saying…he wants me to "replace" him?

[It would seem so.]

What?! No way! I can't be a Titan-God! I'm a Devil, you know! No, how am I supposed to be his replacement in the first place?! What does that entail?!

[I'm not sure myself. But he seemed adamant about refusing to assist you with his power. He believes that if you cannot learn to handle it yourself, then you are not worthy of wielding his power. Just from the looks of it, it seems as if he's trying to pawn off the responsibility of his powers onto you. He has no desire to concern himself with the outside world, let alone the world of gods, any longer.]

"Pawn" off, hehe…. Also, seriously? You mean he's just dumping it on me? What an irresponsible Titan-God.

[To be fair, partner, he believes that he has already taken responsibility for all that he needs to at this point. He had already suffered the penalty of Zeus to hold up the heavens, and he has already rectified his mistake of creating his progeny by destroying him. He technically has nothing connecting him to this world anymore. So, in a way, I understand his logic.]

Eeeeh, even you agree with him, Ddraig? That spells bad news for me…

[I don't "agree", I understand. Honestly, what will it take you to listen to your partner… Whatever the case, he's leaving the responsibility of his power up to you. Don't expect any help from him any time soon, if at all.]

Well, that's just great, isn't it….

[Don't be discouraged, partner. We will figure it out for ourselves, somehow.]

Yeah, I know… Alright, well, anyway. About these various "powers."

[Right. As I said, Atlas was a Titan of Strength, Endurance, War, and Astronomy. Which means, he had powers associated with each of those aspects that he represents. The immense strength obviously speaks for itself, and the endurance is self-explanatory. But to clarify, his powers of endurance were unmatched. Being capable of holding up the heavens for millennia, the endurance that his power would offer you is unimaginable. Even if endurance does not translate into pure power, it still would mean that, by using his power, you are capable of fighting for weeks straight— No, years. Easily. Perhaps if you were to master it, you could be battling for hundreds of years without running out of strength.]

Whoa, that sounds insane! Is something like that really possible?

[It could be. However, the main problem comes back down to your body. Ignoring the fact that you don't know how to handle his power yet, let alone not even knowing what some of these powers are, your body is that of a Devil. As it is, you cannot handle the sheer scale of his massive power. Your body will be destroyed. Whether you can adjust to it or not, I do not know if that is possible. —Moreover, we don't know what his powers of 'astronomy' and 'war' entail either. So, in general, we have a lot to learn.]

He didn't even tell you about what all the powers were?

[He refused to.]

Man, what an asshole! He just left us on the dark about everything! I get that he doesn't want to be associated with this world anymore, but the least he could do is provide us with a bit of information! How am I supposed to be your fucking replacement, or whatever, if I don't even know half of your powers, let alone how they work!?

[He simply does not believe you are worthy if you cannot handle it yourself.]

Yeah, yeah, whatever, I fuckin' got it! Geez..!

[It is a frustrating situation, partner, but there's not much we can do. All we can do is work with what we can.]

Yeah, I know… Okay, so what do you think is our first step?

[I would say that it would be best to try compartmentalising the ability of 'strength.']

Compart…. Uh, Shemhazai-san didn't teach me that word…

[To split up. What I mean is meditation.]

Meditation?

[Yes. Learn to properly adjust the power of 'strength' into portions through mediation. For example, you may not be capable of using Atlas's full power, but you can handle a fraction of it.]

Ah, ah, I think I get what you're saying! So like, instead of using his power recklessly, just split it up into portions of like…um, I don't know, 20% or something?

[Yes, precisely. Limit yourself to a certain fraction of his power so that you can maintain your body and sanity. And hopefully, you may be able to one day adjust your body to his full power, incrementally. Hopefully.]

Ooh, ooh, okay! I get it, I get it! Ah, but do you really think that's something I can achieve by meditating?

[I do believe so. Theoretically, at least. Because, now that Atlas has allowed you free use of his power, unlike before when he was consciously limiting you, then perhaps his power would natural to you. Rather than feeling like the power of a foreign entity, it would feel as natural as your own aura. And if that is the case, then perhaps we can apply your aura training from your time with Sun Wukong. He did test you once by having you burst out of a barrier using the power of Atlas after all. And he did train you to manipulate your aura through meditation. So perhaps if we apply those ideas: have you release Atlas's aura in small portions, and maintaining certain fluctuations through meditation. Then, you may become proficient in your use of his power.]

HELL! FUCKING! YES! You're a goddamn genius, you know that, Ddraig!?

[Your praise is appreciated. It is the least I could do as your partner.]

Awww, I love you, you bigass lizard! —Ah, wait. Speaking of which, how do I even activate Atlas's power, er, 'strength' ability? The only times I remember using his immense strength was when I was overcome by my emotions, like when Gasper got messed up. Other than that, all those other times were because Atlas influenced it himself. Atlas was the one who activated it a majority of the time.

[You are correct, partner. However, I believe that the best solution would be to just follow the governor's and your own philosophy: "The best teacher is experience." So let us learn by trying it recklessly, as you have forced me to become accustomed to.]

Hahaha, hell yeah, that's what I like to hear! Let's do it, Ddraig! Today, we're going to learn how to use Atlas's power! Or, at least portions of his strength, kind of!

[Roger that, partner. Though, I suppose that your breakfast comes first.]

Ah, yeah, hehe. Ravel would get upset if I skipped breakfast.

"Ah, hmm?"

I realised it when I tried to move my left arm. There was a little bit of weight on it.

"Mm…"

—Maybe because I was lost in my own thoughts, I hadn't noticed till now, but Rias was still attached my left arm. She was sleeping peacefully while caught onto my forearm.

And for some reason, I was stuck staring at her with a blank face and mind.

….

….

...I gently removed myself from her grip.

 **Part 2**

It's a few hours after I woke up and ate breakfast. I went straight into the training space that we owned. I was followed by most of the other team members, who just continued their regular regiments. Kiba offered to train with me, but I refused. Today, I'm only going to be focusing on working with Atlas'ss power.

That's why, right now I'm sitting down on the floor, meditating, with a gap of distance between me and the rest of my comrades. It would be quite problematic if any of my power ended up reaching them, after all. Gasper asked me if he could watch, and I at least gave him that, but I made sure he kept a good distance away from me. About 50 metres was good. That might seem like overkill, but I won't take any chances with those I care deeply about.

Especially since Ravel will also be watching alongside of him. The both of them, most of all, should be kept at a reasonably safe distance.

Not that I didn't warn the others, it's just that those two are…

Nevermind. More importantly, I have to concentrate and listen to Ddraig's instructions carefully, since he'll be the one guiding me.

[Alright, partner. Are you ready?]

Always.

[Very well. In that case, focus your mind on the idea of releasing your aura, like normal. Except, this time, remind yourself of the feeling of using Atlas's power while doing it. Focus, and remember what it is like to feel his aura. Then, move it as if it is your own.]

Copy that.

—Following my partner's instructions, I concentrated on feeling Atlas's aura running through my body.

Remember that feeling…. Power flowing through your veins…. Bursting, breaking, burning, tearing, and releasing… That feeling…. That specific feeling of his power… His unique power, unlike any other I've felt before… Unlike any aura I've felt before… That power is yours now….

Now make it flow through you.

Take the smallest fragment of that power that you can, and make it flow through you. Like a tiny flame on a matchstick. But sitting right next to a TNT stick. Don't light it. Just keep light that matchstick alone. And keep it lit.

…..Light it…

 _ **Oooohmmm…!**_

—A now-familiar power began to flow through me, and I could hear the cracking of the ground under me.

I feel it! Ddraig, I feel it! This is his power! It's only a bit, but I feel it flowing through me!

[Perfect, partner! Well done. Maintain that. Currently, you are using about two-fifths of Atlas's power, from a generous estimate. Now, I want you to envision that fraction in the form of a visual metaphor.]

Um, okay! What kind of metaphor?

[For example…a meter.]

A meter?

[Yes. I want you to envision a "meter" of some sort. A meter that is "filling" up with power. It fluctuates when you manipulate your aura, or it remains at a steady flow, based on how you are controlling it. Imagine that the meter is only two-fifths of the way filled up. That is where you are currently at. What you need to do is make it rise. Raise up the power filling that meter, slowly, and then lower it back down to its initial point. Then, repeat this process. Do you understand, partner?]

Yes, I understand! Okay..!

Okay, a meter… It's filled up to that point…. Okay. Keep a steady flow… There it is…. I feel it trying to fluctuate. Don't let it. Keep it steady. Keep it filled. Don't let it overflow or dip…. Perfect. Alright, now I need to raise it… Raise it… Make it rise…

 _ **Crack…Crack..!**_

I feel it rising! The ground beneath me is breaking in response to the power flow! Okay, don't let it out of control..! Keep it steady. Okay… It's rising… Now, lower it… Yes, perfect!

But don't get cocky! We can't let it dip too drastically. We're just lowering it slightly. Bit by bit. Gradually…. Okay… It's decreasing now…

Ddraig, I think I've gotten the hang of this…

[Very good, partner. Now, keep lowering your power. Lower it to the smallest increment you can. Lower it to a point that it hardly has any effect on your body. Lower it to the lowest point in the meter. Then, when you've finally maintained a hold on it in that place, explode. Raise your power all the way back up, all the way to the halfway point of the meter, higher than you had it before. Raise it up an one powerful burst, and when you've reached that threshold, immediately release that energy and disperse it. With that, our training for the day will conclude.]

(—!)

Raise my power up to the halfway point of the 'meter', in one strong burst of energy? Like an explosion? That's dangerous…. It is dangerous, but….

It's definitely worth a shot!

"Suuu.."

I took in a deep breath as I continued lowering my power to the smallest amount.

Lower… I can go lower…. It's hard to maintain my focus when it's such a miniscule amount, but that's the point of this training… I wouldn't get anywhere if it wasn't this taxing… That's why, I've gotta keep going lower….

…Lower… Lower…. So low that I can hardly even feel it, and then…

—In my mind, the image of the meter popped up. And with one good howl, released my power into a burst of energy, busting right into that halfway threshold.

BURST!

"HNAAAAAAAAAH!"

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

My power was released in a wave of energy that destroyed my surroundings and covered them in dust. I was trying not to cough after catching my breath and only being able to inhale the dust. I could feel my muscles were burning and my skin was somewhat red.

After a short while, my area became clear to breathe and see in.

That was when the realisation hit me.

"...I did it."

 **[—!]**

"Yeeeeaaaaaaaaaah! I did it!"

I jumped for joy and cheered at my accomplishment while bragging.

"Yeeeaahahahaha! Did you see that, Atlas?! Whaddya think of that, huh?! "Handle it yourself", just watch me do it, ya sonuvabitch! Ahahahahaha!"

[Well done, partner. Truly a magnificent display.]

Hell yeah, Ddraig! And it's all thanks to you, you genius! Imagine being able to train someone to use a power you don't even recognise, ha! What the hell are you, a god or something?!

[Heh. Power is power, partner. And Dragons are beings that represent power. No matter what sort of power it may be, power is what I, the Red Dragon Emperor, know best. I shan't allow anyone to underestimate my partner and I, even if it may be a Titan-God.]

YEEEEAAH, DDRAIG! YOU'RE THE FUCKING MAN— ER, BEAST!

[The only beast here is you, partner. It seems you are able to sustain minimal damage while using half of Atlas's power. The results may vary for prolonged use, but even still. That was our first try, you know?]

HEHE, WELL, I DON'T WANNA BRAG OR ANYTHING.

"I..Ise-sama!"

Ah, Ravel, who was about 50 metres away from me, called out to me for some reason. I waved to her with a smile.

"Yooo, Ravel! Did you see that?! I killed it, huh!— Er, uh…"

I didn't notice it until I was looking in the direction where Ravel was, but…. The ground all around me is broken… There's a huge crater underneath me. Well, that's no surprise, but… Now that I look at it, the diameter of this crater is pretty big….. I mean, in terms of the total width, its radius, the crater is…

Well, it looks like it reached up to Ravel and Gasper's feet… Or rather, it passed under them by a couple metres… In other words, the surrounding area for around 50 metres is totally wrecked….

Uwaah… Yep, that's about half power alright…. Well, half power of the aura, at least…. Physical Atlas level strikes have way more damage potential than just releasing aura like that… Hell, Atlas level strikes have the power to shake dimensions. Or, break them, according to what happened in the Sairaorg match. So the aura alone wouldn't kill them at 50%, but an actual punch at 50%? That would probably literally pulverize them. I mean, at least I have high durability, but you guys certainly don't. That's why I could survive 50% strikes and higher from Atlas when we fought. Also, I had my chunky fucking armour on, so there's that.

Whatever. It's just good that I had them keep that much of a distance, otherwise things may have gotten dangero…

Ah, Ravel has been pointing at my body for quite a long time, hasn't she…. And her face is red… These two details are not usually good.

[Partner, you're naked.]

"Ah."

I looked down, and just as Ddraig said, my shirt and shorts were gone. Only torn pieces of my boxers were left, and my privates were…somewhat visible.

"Ara, ara, ufufu. What a nice view."

"Ehehe, I suppose not wearing your special training gear was a mistake, Ise-kun…"

I used the torn up hanging pieces of my underpants to cover my private area.

"Ehehe, I guess not, huh.."

Hmm. I just noticed it right now but, I'm having quite a much calmer reaction than I would have expected for myself.

I mean, I have nothing to be embarrassed about, right? It's not like I really feel insecure about my body. And I don't really care too much about disappointing or impressing anyone anymore, aside from Ravel, of course. So I have nothing to worry about.

Huh, I guess Helga-san's "confidence training" really did have an effect. Thanks, Helga-san! Also, please stop sending me mail about working together again, it's weirding me out. Especially since you won't stop talking about how I'm "pretty good fap material." You sound like a pervert (me).

"Are?"

From the distance, I could see that Ravel was covering her eyes, while Gasper was respectfully looking away. But, Ravel is peeking through her fingers a bit….

"Hoho… What's wrong? See something you like?"

I teased Ravel with a pose and a smile that was reminiscent of what Helga-san taught me to do as a model. Ravel's head turned bright red and she covered her entire face with her hands.

"I-Ise-sama, please..!"

"Oh, come now. There's no reason to be embarrassed. Everyone has primal urges. Just say the word and I'll be right over."

I shot Ravel a wink while clicking my tongue in a 'charming' way. Hopefully charming. I'm not good at this charismatic stuff. Hell, my cheeks are probably even red too. It's just my attempt to charm Ravel, so I'm not used to the "cool guy" stuff yet.

"Ara, ara, Ise-kun… You've become so confident… It's getting me excited."

"Ise… I never expected you to be so bold…"

Ah.

The ones who said that were Akeno-chan and Rias…. I was still holding my smile, but now there was a bit of hollowness to it. Because on the inside, I was confused.

…I didn't even notice them. I forgot they were there… Well, just play it cool…

"J-J-Just put on your clothes already, Ise-sama!"

"Ah… R-Right. I mean, Ahem—"

I returned to my "cool" attitude and started walking away. Of course, I was well aware that Ravel (and everyone else I guess) was getting a view of my butt.

"—Yes, yes, ojou-sama. Whatever you say. Don't say I didn't give you a chance."

So, was that cool or what? I hope so. I don't think I've ever been more embarrassed doing anything in front of Ravel before. Oh yeah, I guess everybody else was there too, huh.

Well, whatever.

—I was gonna continue my training, but after getting back to the house, I got a phone call from someone. It was Azazel.

"Ah. Hello, sens— Er, Azazel?"

[Yeah, it's me.]

"Oh, hey, Azazel. What's up? It's unlike you to call me on an off day. Unless something's happened?"

[You return to school soon, don't you?]

That was an odd question for him to ask me. I became suspicious with that.

"Yeah, I finally get to return tomorrow. Why do you ask?... As I thought, something's happened, hasn't it? Where do you need me to go?"

Azazel must have caught on to my serious attitude because he tried to defuse it immediately.

[Ah, no, don't worry. It's nothing bad. If anything, this is a good thing, I think.]

"You think?"

[It's the Greek gods. They said they have your 'item' ready. They had it ready a few days ago.]

"..Huh? My item?"

[Your reward for stopping Atlas. The one that Zeus promised you at the rating game. It's finished.]

(—?!)

That's right! I remember that! Zeus certainly did promise me a "reward!" So they've actually made that for me?! The item created by Vulcan, otherwise known as Hephaetsus!?

"No way! W-What should I do?! Do I have to fight someone for it?!"

[Are you daft? Why would you have to do something like that?]

"I don't know! This call is coming from you after all! And maybe the Grecian gods would decide that they would test me to see if I'm worthy?!"

[That's idiotic. There's no way they would do that.]

"Well, I don't know! That's what Atlas did!"

[—! Atlas did? You were able to get into contact with him?]

Ah, that's right, he doesn't know about that. Or actually, nobody knows about that besides me and Ddraig.

"Ah, well, it's a long story, but yeah. Ddraig was able to get through to him. Long story short, I technically have full access to the powers of Atlas, just without Atlas."

[I see. That's good news. Judging by your "technically" remark, I assume that there are various restrictions to using the power anyway. Likely self-inflicted ones. How many people have you told about this?]

"None yet. I was thinking that it might be safer that way, since most people probably just think I have full access to the power anyway."

[Precisely. Good. Try to keep it this way. As it is, most of the world believes you can access it freely, just like you said. More experienced fighters with half a brain will already assume that you may not be able to go all out with it. You aren't a god after all, so it's only logical you have limitations. But leave it for the idiots, or the extra cowardly ones, to believe that you can do anything. It works better to deter terrorists and the like.]

"Roger that. Now what about the godly item?"

[Right. Well, Zeus claimed to have it ready just a few days ago. I wanted to leave you a chance to rest with Yasaka and the others who went over. But since you're returning to your normal life tomorrow, I decided to call you so you receive before then.]

—For some reason, I felt a certain sense of emptiness when Azazel finished his statement.

"..."

…My normal life…? Going to school… Going to the clubroom… Going home…

…Everyday life… Returning to that…

That sounds…

…Terrible..?

[Ise?]

"Eh? A-Ah, sorry. I was lost in thought there for a second… Anyway, what was it about receiving the reward?"

[Right. They want you to receive it at the allocated place. Someone will be delivering it to you. They'll meet up with you and give you the item. It's recommended that you receive it alone, so that no enemies are made aware of its existence until you use it in combat.]

"Isn't that a bit dangerous, showing up alone?"

[For you, or for your enemies?]

"Ahaha, I mean, thanks?"

[You'll be fine, Ise. Trust me.]

"...Alright, if you say so."

[Alright. I'll send you the coordinates to the location later. You don't have to be secretive with your team, but that's up to you. As for the Atlas thing, try not to inform anyone who doesn't need to know. Your comrades included. I'm sure it isn't a risk to let them know, but that's up to you as well. Just be cautious.]

"Yeah, got it."

[Alright then. Till later.]

I was left with a couple of conflicting thoughts after we hung up.

..So I have to be smart and decide who gets to know about my personal info with Atlas, and I return to daily life tomorrow as well…

When it comes to Atlas, obviously Ravel will know. As if I'd keep anything from her. In terms of everybody else, that's…a little more complicated. I mean, they are still my comrades in battle, so they should know about these things… But perhaps they…

…

No, they should know. They're still my comrades after all. There's no reason to keep it from them.

Yeah… Right...

 **Part 3**

The place that I was teleported to… It's a sunny place.

The sun in the sky was the very first thing I noticed, since it almost blinded me. Taking a better look around when my eyes adjusted, this place looks like…a ruin? Yeah, it's ruins. The ruins of some ancient Greek structure?

So this is the meeting place I'm supposed to be at? I wonder who will be meeting up with me? Azazel said they'd be sending someone's from Olympus?

Is it the original Heracles?! I've already met his descendant, but meeting the real one himself must be a whole different experience! Though, I don't actually know if it's him or not. That's just my guess.

Unless, they actually are thinking about sending a god?! If that was the case, would they even meet up with me like this? It seems like they're trying to be discreet, but I don't know if that's something the Greek gods would do. It could be a lesser god? Someone like Dionysus? Oh, maybe it's Hermes!

 **[—!]**

I whipped my body around while being on full guard. For some reason, my instincts reacted to something.

[Partner. Do you feel that?]

Yeah… Someone is coming. Someone with a warrior's spirit.

[I don't sense any hostility, do you?]

No… But their presence was enough to put me on guard. They have a very strong and refined aura. A seasoned warrior. Whoever it is, they're out of my league… But, even so, it doesn't really feel like a god?.. Who could it be?

While I was thinking that, the unrecognisable figure gradually closed the distance between us. I began to make out his silhouette. It's…a young man with handsome features, and brown, curly hair. He's wearing some light armour with a red cape draped over his shoulders and a brown bag hanging from his waist. He's also carrying a golden, Greek sword that was holstered at his waist and a golden shield with an interesting design on his back. There's a symbol on that shield. I recognise that symbol… I think I've seen that in a book I read in Grigori… If I remember correctly, it's the symbol of the Greek goddess, um…

…Athena?

"Red Dragon Emperor. The God-killer. It is our first time meeting. I am the Hero originally known as [ **Perseus** ], son of Zeus and Danae. Welcome to Athens."

 **[—?!]**

Perseus!? The legendary Hero who beheaded Medusa, and who saved Andromeda from a mythical sea monster!? No way! It's the original Perseus! This is just as cool as meeting the original Heracles, if not better!

I introduced myself in a proper manner and with good posture in order to make a good impression.

"It's an honour to meet you, Perseus! I am the Sekiryuutei known as the 'Aegis Dragon', Hyoudou Issei!— Wait, this is Athens?!"

Ah, I ruined my first impression by blurting out something stupid… That's what I thought, but, it looks like Perseus had a small smirk for a second?

"Hmph. That's correct. Though, we are at the outskirts. These are just ruins after all."

After hearing his confirmation, I looked around the area with a keen interest. Certainly, this place is just ruins, but I can see actual structures off in the distance. Ancient Greek structures that have become tourist sites. Huh, so this is the capital of Greece. I can tell that there are a lot of people out there.

Perseus said it to me, who was taking in my surroundings with a sense of wonderment.

"You seem impressed."

"Eh? Ah, yes! I was wondering where I had been transported to, but to think that it was Athens! Not to mention, meeting the great Hero Perseus! This is awesome! Dealing with the Greek gods really does entail some exciting stuff, huh!"

"Mm, I suppose that is true. It is good to hear you do have positive opinions on the gods after all. It bodes well for our future together."

Huh? That's a weird way of saying it… Sounds like you're trying to imply something there, or maybe I'm reading too much into it…

"More importantly, you've come to receive an item, haven't you? I've come to deliver that to you."

Perseus reached down to his waist and pulled something out of the brown bag that was hanging from there. It was…chains? No, it's something that was hanging from those chains. And the chains themselves had a strong aura. What he pulled out was…

..Uh, gauntlets?

Yeah, they're wrist gauntlets… Wrist gauntlets wrapped in chains. They're like the gauntlets that Greek warriors used to wear with their battle armour, but also with gloves attached.. Perseus is wearing similar gauntlets right now. The only difference has to be the design. The gauntlets that Perseus brought out have a unique design and colour. They're fittingly red gauntlets, and the design seems to be inspired by the Greek gods. Or at least, one Greek god specifically? I wonder which.

"Here is your "gift". Your reward for protecting Olympus."

Perseus held out the gauntlets for me by their chains and I took them…. They're seriously heavy… And, it has kind of an ominous feeling to it… Is this really my reward for saving Olympus?

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking, but… Do you happen to know what exactly these things do?"

Perseus looked unsure so he rubbed his chin in thought.

"I'm unaware of the specifics, but I was informed by Hephaestus that the weapon had 3 different forms with special abilities. I assume that the explanation was contained within this envelope."

Perseus then brought out an envelope and handed it to me. The envelope had a very intricate seal on it. I tore it open and pulled out the letter contained inside. When I opened it, I was greeted with…a blank piece of paper… Huh? Why is it blank?

Right when I was looking around the paper for some sort of note, a faint light started shining on the paper. The lights began to form into letters and words! Now I can read it! But, was making it invisible at first really necessary? Oh, maybe it was so that nobody besides me could read it! That's pretty clever.

I wonder who wrote this anywa…

{ _Hello, Ise-boy! It is I again, your greatest and most handsome ally who travels between realms using only his smarts! Also my legs._ — **}**

…It's definitely Hermes.

{ _That's right! It is I, Hermes! The one and only messenger god of Olympus!_ —}

No, I already knew that, you didn't need to confirm it. It was obvious without even reading it.

{ _You might be wondering why I have written this letter to you, rather than just delivering the message regarding your reward personally. Well, the truth is, there are some very complicated reasons behind it that I cannot divulge._ —}

Somehow, I had a feeling that he was lying about that, so I asked Perseus about it.

"Hey, Perseus. How come Hermes didn't come to give me this reward himself?"

"If I recall, the reason was because of the arm that Atlas pulverised during the battle. After he had it fully reformed by the other gods, his arm wasn't as strong as it used to be. So he had too much difficulty carrying it."

"Eh? Why not just carry it with other hand?"

"No, that was just the excuse he used. I wouldn't it say that was the real reason. I'd say that it was due to the weight."

In other words, it was too heavy for him…

{ _Anyway, I'm sure that you want to know about the weapons, huh? Well, it's a very good reward, I must say! I blessed it myself! Well, one of the forms, at least. Speaking of forms, I bet you're wondering what those are! Well, first of all, there are the gauntlets. The gauntlets are obviously the main form of the Trinity. Ah, that's right, I forgot to mention it, the name of the weapon is [The Trinity slayer]!_ —}

Say the name first goddammit!

Ah, but the name of the weapon is "The Trinity slayer", huh. That's a pretty cool name. I guess it's a reference to the trinity gods of Olympus? Well, it does make sense, I suppose. But why "slayer"? Don't tell me it's because I'm the God-killer?..

Also, how many references to Greek gods am I gonna have?! I'm the Sekiryuutei, right?! You know, the _Welsh_ Dragon!? And I'm from Japan, right?! Yet I keep ending up with these powers and weapons that are making homages to the Greek gods! Triaina, The Bird of Hermes, and now the Trinity gauntlets?! It feels like I'm slowly becoming a Greek figure without even asking for it!?

{ _Alright, so: the various forms of the Trinity slayer! First, as I said, the Trinity gauntlets. These gauntlets were created specifically so that you could harness the power of Atlas while using them! That's right! All you have to do is channel a portion of Atlas's power into the gauntlets, and boom, they become the perfect channel for using it! Well, almost the perfect channel. Hephaestus estimated that they could only handle around 60% of the original Atlas's total power. Atlas was one strong Titan. Amongst the Titans, only Kronos could beat him. Anyway, the main point is that the gauntlets can be used as a proxy for Atlas's power. You know, so you aren't forced to quite literally destroy your body while using his power. But, unfortunately, just like your Devil body, it has its limits._ —}

 **[—?!]**

Sixty percent of Atlas's power!? No way! That's amazing! That's seriously a great help! Looks like I'll be able to use Atlas's power more freely than I thought! Hell yeah! And to believe that this weapon has two more forms, this is gonna be sweet!

{ _The gauntlet also has chains, as I'm sure you've noticed. Those chains were actually Poseidon's idea. Apparently, they're meant to be a reference to when you once killed a Hydra? "That boy is good with chains so give him this!", is what he said. I don't know what it means, but it sure sounds interesting!_ —}

…I'm not dignifying that with a response.

{ _ALSO, the left gauntlet has a collapsible shield contained on the top side. That was gifted by Athena so try not to show up Perseus, eh? Ah, and lastly, the gauntlets cannot be used while you have your Boosted Gear or Dragon armour on. Moving on to the second form, the second form is, believe it or not, a scythe! Yeah, didn't expect that, huh! Now, I know what you're thinking. "Did Hades have part in the creation of the Trinity?!", and the answer is: No, not one bit. Haha, now you feel weird. No, the one who had part in implementing the scythe was actually an unexpected character for us too._ — _It was Thanatos. Crazy, right? The Greek god of death himself? Honestly, we're not so sure why he did that either. All he told us was "He will need it.".. We don't know what that means, but Thanatos is one of the only beings that knows when everyone dies, including gods. So if he said you needed it, we don't wanna question that, you know?_ — **}**

I was absolutely shocked by Hermes's words. Thanatos had a hand in making this thing?.. He said that I needed it?... Why would… I don't even know what to say… I was expecting something like "Hey, the second weapon is actually a trident, tada!", but….Thanatos?

{ _The scythe likely has the ability to shave lifespans, so don't go swinging it around carelessly! And it apparently has an extremely nasty aura, so try not using it for extended periods of time. It may end up siphoning off your lifespan too. It is a weapon made for Grim reapers after all and it seems to be much stronger than the average scythe. So, all in all, be most careful with this one._ —}

I see… So that must've been the ominous feeling I was getting from the gauntlets. It wasn't necessarily coming from the gauntlets themselves, but rather, the scythe. Got it, I'll be cautious about that.

{ _And now, that leaves us with the final form, the lance! Well, it looks more like a dual pointed spear rather than a lance. It's a weapon that is meant to resemble Achilles legendary spear. It is golden tipped, and the blade itself is blessed, by yours truly, so that it can enhance your speed by 5% when using it. That may not seem like much, but that much can make the difference between life and death sometimes. Also, because it's a permanent boost, I couldn't have the blessing any greater, so sorry. But, you're fast enough with the "Caduceus" form, I think. In fact, I'm getting worried. I feel like at some point, you could learn to surpass my speed. Scary! Please don't steal my place at Olympus one day!_ —}

No, there's no way I'm doing that. Why does everyone keep thinking I'm gonna end up like that one day?

{ _Well, that's all there really is to it regarding the Trinity. AH, almost forgot! The lance has the capability to be compatible with 'lightning' type powers. Take that for what you will. Zeus would have killed me if I had forgotten to mention that… Anyway, that's all I have to say! Be sure to use the weapons properly, huh? You'll be honouring the Grecian side from now on, right? Make sure you do it properly! Make us look even more good!_ — _P.S. The gods of Olympus have begun taking bets on which gods you plan to honour next. You've already got me for "Knight", all that's left is the "Bishop" and "Rook", right? I'm betting on Poseidon and Heracles. Don't let me down, boy!_ }

And that was the end of the letter… Damn, what a long letter… That Hermes really is a damn blabbermouth, just like I thought. He just goes on and on. What an eccentric character. (wait, don't casually make bets on my powers, you bastards!)

But… Wow… Three whole new weapons, all inspired by the Grecian gods themselves. Not to mention, they all sound like they have a great potential to make me insanely stronger, if I utilise them properly… This is really amazing.. Who would've thought this kinda stuff would happen to me? I guess I really hit a lucky streak.

Ah, in all of my time reading the letter, I completely forgot about Perseus who was just standing there quietly.

"Ah, ah, ah, sorry, Perseus! I got caught up in reading the letter! That damn Hermes never stops talking, so I guess that means he never stops writing either. My bad."

I apologised profusely for my time-wasting, but Perseus didn't seem to care much about it.

"No, it is alright. I know well enough how Hermes tends to drabble on. But, if that'll be it, I will be going. Do well by Olympus. Take care of your gift."

Saying just that, Perseus was trying to walk away and leave. But, I wasn't ready to let him go just yet.

"Ah, wait, Perseus! There's still something I wanted to ask you!"

Perseus stopped in his tracks and turned back to face me again.

"What is it?"

"Um, well.. First of all, I wanted to know, but is that bag on your side…you know?"

I pointed towards the bag that Perseus originally pulled the Trinity out of. Despite how unspecific I was being, Perseus confirmed my suspicions about it.

"Yes. This is the bag that I used to contain the head of Medusa in the past."

As I thought, I was right… That's the mythical bag that Perseus used for Medusa's head… So that must mean that the shield on his arm is the one from Athena too, huh… I guess that's why Hermes told me not to "show him up" or whatever.

But, that bag, it…still looks like something is contained within it… No, nevermind that. More importantly, I just remembered something else.

"Say, Perseus.. Do you happen to know a lot about Gorgons?"

To that question, Perseus raised an interested brow.

"Why do you ask?"

"No, well, sorry. I just assumed since, you know, you're the legendary Perseus. But, I don't want to impose.."

"What is your question?"

"Ah… Uh, it's less of a question and more of a…concern. I happen to have actually come into contact with a Gorgon, you see. And she actually ended up becoming my familiar.. Um, the thing is, when I went back to my base, I decided to research a bit about Gorgons, since I was curious. And, as it turns out, she wasn't the average "Gorgon." Because, as I'm sure you know, there are like these "fake Gorgons", the ones that act like monsters, and then there's the three 'real' Gorgons from legend. Stheno, Euryale, and Medusa. Medusa was the mortal one and you killed her, yada yada. The thing is… This Gorgon that I found, she's kinda like a real one, with thoughts and feelings and stuff… But, she's also, kind of not?.. I mean, she has thoughts and all that, but her powers aren't like the real Gorgons? She's like, weird… And, to my knowledge there were only three Gorgons so…"

Unbeknownst to me, Perseus's eyes became narrowed and it looked like his face gained a suspicious expression on it.

"What?"

"You see, I tried asking asking Poseidon about it, but he just gave me a really weird and vague response. Telling me to "take care of her", it felt kinda fishy to me. Most of all, for some reason she won't give me name either. She just tells me to call her M-Medusa.. Um, for some reaso—"

"Bring it out."

"Eh?"

Perseus interrupted me, who was rambling. His words came out in an oddly intimidating way.

"That Gorgon, summon it."

I felt a bit nervous with his demanding tone, but I complied, a little bit reluctantly.

"..Yeah, sure.."

What's this feeling? My instincts are telling me not to do it…?

Nevertheless, I created a magic circle on the ground in order to summon my familiar. I haven't summoned her once since I made her my familiar. But, as her master, I can always force summon her. I just didn't want to do that before, because I promised not to force anything on her, but… As I thought, this may be something I have to know.

"Come forth, Medusa!"

I called out to my familiar, and the magic circle on the ground began to shine brilliantly.

 _ **SHIN!**_

The next moment, my familiar appeared with a displeased face.

"What? And here I thought you weren't going to force me to do your bidding. Just like I assumed, you're a good for nothi—"

Medusa froze in place upon laying her eyes on the man below her. And those eyes of hers began to widen. Meanwhile, Perseus subtly reached for his sword. I was too foolish to notice it.

"Ah, um, I'm not sure if you know him or not.. No, there's no way you don't.. Anyway, this the legendary Hero, Per—"

"Y-You..!"

Medusa's eyes started to glow a deep red and her snake like body began to rise. Perseus drew his sword. Medusa's eyes— they were filled with a burning hatred.

"So it was you."

—In the next moment, Medusa's body released a purple aura, and she let out a howl full of rage.

"PERSEEUUUUUUUSSS!"

 _ **OOOOOHHHHHHHMMM!**_

 **[—?!]**

Suddenly, the multiple black snake heads in Medusa's hair stood up and started glowing a deep red, like her eyes. And from out of both her eyes and the mouths of her snakes, powerful red beams shot out, with an intensity unlike anything from our fight before.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The powerful blasts were headed straight for Perseus, who was somehow already a few metres away from us. He blocked the blasts using his shield which deflected them in all different directions, causing damage to the environment.

What is happening?! Medusa attacked Perseus! On the surface level, that may not sound odd, but it's not like this is the real Medusa! Right?!

—While was in shock of the events, the battle between Perseus and Medusa continued. After finding her blasts to be ineffective, Medusa quickly slithered around Perseus in a circle, as to trap him in between her long body. Perseus realised this immediately and jumped up into the air to avoid her constrition.

But once he was in the air, multiple red magic circles spawned somewhere higher above him. Then those magic circles began glowing brightly, and powerful blasts of energy came out of them.

She can do that through magic circles as well?!

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

The blasts came straight down for Perseus, who was airborne. He swiftly turned up towards the sky and deflected the attacks using his shield. However, suspecting this, Medusa prepared herself to shoot up at him using her snakes.

He can't defend from both sides! He's going to be hit!

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

That's what I thought, but the moment Perseus noticed the blasts coming from below, he spun around in midair again. He faced his shield in the direction of the blast from below, and he tossed his sword towards the magic circles above. Though he received a minor amount of damage, his sword cut through the attacks from above and destroyed the magic circles behind them.

He sliced through those magic circles just by throwing his sword?!

 _ **BREAK!**_

The magic circles broke apart, and while deflecting the attack from below, Perseus came crashing down on the unprepared Medusa with his shield.

 _ **DOOOOOOOONN!**_

Perseus shot out from out of the cloud of dust, heading in the direction his sword was about to land in, with top speed. Fast!

He easily caught the sword before it could even land and launched himself towards Medusa without hesitation. Medusa quickly regained her bearings and prepared another attack. This time, she shot out a powerful blast from every snake in her hair, and multiple huge magic circles that spawned around her body. Her blasts all came out simultaneously, with more power and intensity than ever before, dying the entire surroundings in red light.

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Perseus used the shield to cover his front side, again deflecting the attacks that were sent towards him. But, this time, the blasts were so powerful that Perseus's body was started to get pushed back. Even after firmly planting his sandals into the ground, the attacks were starting to slowly push him backwards.

 _ **SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

I could only watch in disbelief as the powerful blasts continued to come closer and closer to swallowing Perseus whole. But I was forced to act only one moment later.

Because, Perseus only took a split second, and he had already thrown his sword towards Medusa at maximum velocity.

—And despite how intense the energy blasts were, somehow, the sword was still able to cut through all of them and reach Medusa.

(—?!)

 **[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]**

Medusa's attack was abruptly cut off.

 _ **PIERCE!**_

—And the sword broke through my armour, piercing right through the flesh of my left shoulder, while I guarded her.

"GUH!"

 **[—?!]**

"WHA..?! You..!"

I took the opportunity to use Medusa's moment of shock, and I forced her to retreat from my summons.

"Return, Medusa!"

 _ **SHIIN!**_

In the brief flash of light, Medusa disappeared from the area.

"WAIT, NO—!"

 _ **SHIIN!**_

Once she was gone, I pulled the sword out of my shoulder with a painful grunt.

"Gah..!"

I dropped the sword onto the ground while clutching my wound, and Perseus came to pick it up nonchalantly. Without even saying a word, he started walking away.

"..Oy, wait! What the hell was that?! What happened?! Why did the Gorgon attack you?! Is she really the real Medusa?!"

Perseus continued to walk away without turning back to me.

"Hyoudou Issei. That Gorgon is not Medusa."

"Eh?"

He paused momentarily before saying it.

"—It's her daughter."

Saying just that, Perseus walked away, soon disappearing from my sight while I was left silently behind.

But I didn't fail to notice the patch of skin on his right leg that had been turned to stone.

* * *

 _ **SHIN!**_

With a bright flash of light, I was returned to home where Ravel was waiting for me.

"Ah, Ise-sama. You have returned. Did you properly receive your rewa—"

Ravel's words halted when she noticed the gaping wound on my left side.

"ISE-SAMA! What happened?! Was it a trap?!"

"I'm fine, Ravel! Just go get Asia!"

"Y-Yes, right away!"

After Ravel ran out of the room while shouting Asia's name, I brought out my phone and dialed a certain number.

[Ise? What is it?]

"Azazel! That bastard Perseus attacked my familiar— No, she attacked him first— Medusa! She isn't really Medusa! It's her daughter! She attacked Perseus on sight, a-and I'm wounded!"

[..! Calm down, Ise! I can't understand what you're saying. You're too worked up. You have to calm down. Say it slowly.]

I realised how high on adrenaline and anger I was, and I tried to calm myself down. I took a few deep breaths in order to collect myself.

"Huu… Okay… I'm calm."

[Good. Now, first things first, did you receive the reward?]

"Yeah, I did."

[Alright, that's good. We can talk about that later. Tell me about what happened with Perseus.]

"Yeah… Basically, after I received the reward, I asked Perseus about my familiar because I was still curious.. He told me to bring her out, so I did. But when I summoned her, she suddenly attacked him. Perseus defended himself and they started fighting. —But Perseus took it too far! That bastard was going to kill my familiar! That guy, he was..!"

[Alright, Ise. Calm down. I understand. What else happened?]

"..My familiar was going to be skewered, so I protected her using my armour. But Perseus's sword pierced through my armour, and it left a hole in my shoulder. After that happened, I forced an unsummon on my familiar. Then that Perseus tried to walk away without saying anything, so I demanded the truth from him. A-And, he told me, my familiar isn't Medusa herself, but rather, she's Medusa's daughter! It's her daughter, Sensei! My familiar is Medusa's child!"

I was explaining it to Azazel with a shocked voice. Even now, it had only just begun registering properly. Azazel paused before speaking again.

[...I see. Is that so? This certainly explains things.]

"Azazel… What should I do?"

[...Hmm. Well, for now, there shouldn't be anything to be done. We'll have to talk more about her and this 'reward' of yours later. Just try to refrain from summoning her in front of anyone. I'll have to do my own research over here on my side. And most definitely do not summon her in the presence of any Greek figures. We can't take any chances. Got it?]

"..Yeah, I got it."

[Alright. Get healed and rest up. You have school tomorrow.]

"Yeah… Okay.."

[Till then.]

Our call ended as quickly as it started. I was left to process this information on my own.

Seriously..?

….The offspring of the original Medusa... Medusa's daughter… Who would've thought that type of person would be my familiar?.. My life is getting way more crazy than I could ever have anticipated…

* * *

 **HEROES**

"Cao Cao. Soon enough we'll be making our move, won't we?"

"Yes. Don't worry, Heracles. I'm aware of your impatience. We will move soon. In fact, one of our informants has just let us know that a certain Hero has been spotted multiple times within Greece somewhere. I was thinking that we should pay him a visit. I'd like to get this eye replaced."

"Hmm? Getting that eye replaced? Ah, you mean the one that the Sekiryuutei destroyed. What will you get it replaced with?"

"Well, if our information is true, then there is a certain item that I want to obtain. That Hero is in possession of it. We'll simply take it from him."

"Hooh, and what do you plan to use it for?"

"Hehe, isn't that obvious by this point? That Sekiryuutei… Hyoudou Issei… You don't think that as the wielder of the spear of destiny, I can just leave him alone as the one and only 'God-killer', do you?"

* * *

 **END**

 **Okay, that's all for this one! It feels like I'm cutting it off a bit short, but as I thought, I'll have to save the rest that I have in my head for the next chapter. Speaking of next chapter, it's going to be focused around a few things. First, Ise's familiar. Second, Ise returning to school and the effects of him returning will have on his personality and possibly reputation. Third, the proper introduction to Ise's new weapons and possibly abilities. And finally, some other plot or character related stuff that I won't reveal! Because that's just how I am, you know I hate giving away details.**

 **So, Ise's familiar was not Medusa, but Medusa's daughter?! Who would have seen that coming?! Probably a couple of you? I was actually surprised to see that most guesses were that she was actually just Medusa lol. The smartest guy guessed that she was a 'progeny' like Atlas was. But, let's not get into specifics. More will be revealed about this Gorgon later. Where she could have come from, what does this mean for the legend of Medusa, why was she in the castle? We will find out in time.**

 **Ise now has full access to Atlas's powers! Sort of… He doesn't know how most of them work, he can't control any of them, and his Devil body limits his potential. Not to mention, Atlas refuses to help. I mean, what can you even say to the guy, he wanted to become a mountain and be done with the world. Now he's stuck in some Devil's body or something, and that Devil wants him to let him use his power. Fine, you want it, deal with it yourself then. That's essentially the situation Ise is in. It's unfortunate that he'll have to learn to control Atlas's power bit by bit, but hey, at least he has the gauntlets now to make it easier. Or does he..? (lol)**

 **Speaking of which, [The Trinity slayer!] Yes, that is the official name, given to the weapons by none other than Zeus himself. He thought that, since Ise is already known as the God-killer, "The Trinity slayer!" would also be a fitting name to match. He was kinda right. Don't ask what Hermes wanted to name it. (It was the "Feathers of Olympus", ew yuck.) But yes, the Trinity slayer is three weapons, not just one! Gauntlets that can channel the power of Atlas, a scythe that does god knows what, and a lance that increases speed 5% and harnesses the power of lightning. Now, you might be thinking, "why those weapons? Why not the blades of chaos?" How about "because there's already enough of god of war references dammit! We don't need that many! The blades wouldn't even really fit too well." The gauntlets that help Ise use Atlas's power work much better and make more sense. Meanwhile, the scythe and lance have their own plot related reasons as to why they were chosen. Also, if you're worried about Ise being OP with this stuff, don't be. Remember that Ise doesn't know how to use a lance, he fights barehanded. Also, the scythe sounds dangerous and you'll see that when he tests it. So the only weapon that really serves him right now are the gauntlets, and they have their own problem too. You'll see next chapter..**

 **Lastly and most importantly, it seems that the gods have decided what their options on the God-killer are. If he makes even one wrong step towards any of them, even by accident, he may lose his life. And if that were to happen, you could imagine a war happening simply from his actions, or from the reactions that the factions may have to his existence being wiped. If before he was walking on thin ice, then now Ise is walking on a tightrope made of paper with weights on his shoulders.**

 **P.S. What?! The Hero faction?! They technically haven't been in this story at all, they're coming back?! Well, I mean yeah, they're still part of the DxD story lol. Remember that this was basically the DxD story up to the first chapter. So yes, they will return, and they have some sinister plans in the works. Even more spiciness to add on top of the original plan from the Light Novel. Shit is about to get crazy.**

 **So yeah, tell me what you guys thought about this one? What did you think about the meeting of the gods and their interactions? How do you think Ise will do in his quest to control Atlas's power? What do you think Ise's other weapons look like and what powers they'll have? What did you think of the little fight between "Medusa" and Perseus? What do you think about Perseus? What did you think about the reveal of Ise's familiar being Medusa's child and what else is everyone hiding about it? What are the heroes planning now?! And how will Ise fare going back to normal life next chapter?! What will happen?! Find out next time on Dragonbal** — **eh, fuck it, you get it.**

 **Read, Rate, Review go crazy.**

 **Stay frosty.**


End file.
